Dueling Unlimited
by Lonely Ghost666
Summary: Shawn is an athletic young man whose lives a pretty normal life. If you call sinister organizations, demented duelist, and odd situations normal. Then again, compare that to Shadow Duels, magic puzzles, and ancient spirits, than yeah, it's a normal life.
1. Chapter 1

1Hello and nice to meet you. Just for reference, I am Lonely Ghost666, but Lonely Ghost will do. This is my first Yugioh/GX story and am hoping for any advice available. The story will have original cards and possibly some screw ups on attacks or effects, so please don't send an angry comment, just calmly point out errors. Also, while there will be some supernatural occurrences in this story, the main villainy will be something that is possible in today's world. One last thing, this is like an alternate universe to GX, so no Jaden, no Shadow Riders/Society of Light/ etc., no Duel Academy. This is a whole new island academy, but the basis of it is the same. I do not own Yugioh/GX, Jump does.

The Shinobi Called Shawn

"Shawn! Time to get up dear!" a woman in her thirties with brown hair and green eyes shouted up a flight of stairs before returning to her baking. After a few minutes she looked behind her to see if the boy named Shawn had come down... he didn't. Sighing, the woman left her baking and walked up the flight of stairs and up to a door with a sign saying 'Permission to enter required'. She opened the door to look into a dark room with various items thrown about it. Her eyes eventually landed on a figure under a comforter that stirred a little but did nothing more. "You forced me to do this" the woman said before walking up to some dark blue curtains and opening them to let in a powerful blast of sunlight that hit the figure making it hiss and dig deeper into the comforter.

"The light! It burns!" the figure shouted.

"Get up Shawn. It's already 11:00 A.M. and you need to be at the exams by 1:00 P.M." the woman said.

"Right, right. I'll get right on it... wait a tick. The exams!" the figure shouted, springing out of the bed. The figure was a boy of about fifteen with brown hair in short spikes that went back and green eyes like the woman. "It's already 11:00!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" the boy asked.

"I did Shawn, but you just kept going back to sleep" the woman said.

"Aaah! I've got to hurry! I need to dress, eat breakfast, eat lunch, get on the sub, grab a snack, and take all the exams!" the boy shouted.

"It's taken care of son. I got the clothes you wanted set out, made you brunch so you wouldn't have to eat two separate meals, called a cab, and packed you a snack. You're so lucky you have me" the woman said.

"Thanks mom. I don't think I could live without you" Shawn said.

"Well when you move to the university you'll have to take care of yourself. Now lets hurry up son, you don't have much time left" Shawn's mother said.

**One Hour Later**

After eating his food and taking some time to study, Shawn was in the cab to his exams. Shawn was now wearing jeans, black sneakers, and a red t-shirt with a shuriken on it. "Man, I'm lucky mom woke me up. I would have been late for the exams" Shawn said.

The cab driver, an elderly and kind man with a top hat and glasses that constantly reflected the sun said "I suppose you're taking those exams all the other kids are".

"Yeah. It's tough because you have to take a written test and then give an example of your abilities to a proctor" Shawn said.

"Yes, yes. I know the procedure. Despite my current occupation I'm actually quite skilled in that field" the man said.

"Really? That's cool. So you know where I want to go?" Shawn asked.

"Of course sonny. I've been taking kids there all day. Unfortunately, traffic is a bit up but I think we'll make the deadline" the man said.

"Alright, thanks. Since you know where to go I'll just take a nap. I didn't sleep so well last night because of the exams" Shawn said.

"Sure sonny, I'll wake you up when we're there" the man said.

**University of Dueling Entrance Exams**

After fighting through traffic, the man had finally arrived at the exams and woke Shawn up. "Sonny, we're here" the man said shaking the boy.

"Huh? What?... Oh right! Thanks man. How much do I owe you?" Shawn asked.

"You can pay me by passing" the man said.

"Nice. You're probably the coolest old guy I've ever met. Besides the one that faked Alzheimer's and went into a restaurant without pants" Shawn said making the man give him a questioning look.

"Riiiight. Before you go take this, it's good luck" the man said handing Shawn a card.

"Thanks, nice card, it goes with my deck actually and looks kind of familiar, don't know why. I'll use this sometime. I've got to go though, can't wait to enter the university" Shawn said hopping out of the cab and ran into the building.

"Such a nice boy" the man said. The man's cell phone then rang and he answered it. "Hello?... Oh hello miss!... Yes I got him here on time... Yes he's ready to take the exam... Wait a second, what exam?... You mean he was supposed to go to the University of Mixed Combat?... Oh dear, I brought him to the University of Dueling exams... I think it's to late miss... I apologize... After he fails I'll give him a ride home... I deeply apologize, but I've been told to bring so many kids to these exams today... Okay, thank you for understanding... Good bye" the man said and looked at looked at the building.

**Front Desk**

"Hello, my name is Shawn Nicholas and I would like to take the exams" Shawn said to the lady at the desk.

"Okay, I just need you to fill out some forms and we'll get you into the next exam room" the lady said handing him some papers.

"Alright, thank you" Shawn said taking the papers. He seated himself next to a girl with dark skin, silky black hair that flowed down to her mid-back and over her shoulders, and light brown eyes that was wearing sandals, jeans, and a white blouse and began filling the papers out. Halfway through he noticed the girl staring over his should and said "Can I help you?".

"Oh! Sorry, I just wanted to see if I was filling this out right" the girl apologized.

"It's alright, I was just surprised. I'm so nervous I think I'm not noticing a lot of things around me. I'm hoping I do well" Shawn said.

"I'm sure you will" the girl assured.

"Thanks... Crap! I feel so stupid! My name is Shawn Nicholas" Shawn said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jewels Goldd" the girl said taking his hand.

"Jewels Goldd huh? I guess you're a very precious person" Shawn joked.

"Only to friends and family, but if I pass this exam then I'm going to leave them both behind" Jewels said a little depressed.

"Well that's no good. How about this? You and me be friends and pass this exam together. This way we'll both have someone we know at the university" Shawn suggested.

"I don't know. Only if you promise you'll pass" Jewels said.

"I swear I'll pass the exams" Shawn said placing his right hand over his heart and raising his left.

"Then it's a deal... Oh! Just to warn you, I heard they changed the written exam this year. It's on your basic maths, sciences, and history. This is to make sure you're smart enough as a person for the university" Jewels warned.

"Really? Thanks then. I would be taken by complete surprise... well I'm done with this, I'll just give this and take the exam" Shawn said.

"I'm done to. Hopefully we'll get put in the same room" Jewels said. After both had turned in their forms the were led to a small room where others were waiting to receive their tests. They were all handed a small packet and told they were to complete it within an allotted time. The questions on the test weren't hard and many finished within the first half of the given time. When the time was up all packets were collected, finished or not, and they were led to a large gymnasium with a few walls set up.

One of the proctors approached them and said "Listen well folks because I'll only tell you once. When your name is called you will be sent to one of the many testing sectors and complete the exam. When you are finished you may sit in the stands and watch those still taking the exams. Until then you will not watch as you may use what you watch to cheat. Now lets begin!". The proctor said some names and ended with Jewels.

"Good luck Jewels" Shawn said.

"Thanks Shawn, I'll watch your exam when it's time" Jewels said.

While Jewels went off to start her duel, another one was just finishing.

"Mick Micheals, failed" a man about thirty said as his duel disk deactivated while a boy across from him fell to the ground weeping. The man was tall, about six feet six inches, dark gray hair that was shoulder length and slicked back with a strand in next to his left eye that went down to his chin. The man was wearing a black long-tailed jacket with gold trimmings, black pants, and dark grey boots.

"Sir, don't you believe you are being to hard on the students? These are students applying for their first year and you're using the second year transfer deck" a proctor asked.

"I'm not being to hard. I made an agreement with the principal stating I could use any deck I want and decide whether or not a student is allowed in, even if they lose" the man said.

"Very well sir. Should I send in the next on the list?" the proctor asked.

"No. I'm going to switch decks first. This one is to boring so I'm going to switch to my own deck. I'll make it so that if the next student, who will be the last for today, does even a point of damage to me then they'll be given automatic admittance. Of course I'll still continue the duel for the fun of it" the man said.

"Alright sir, I'll just get the next one ready though" the proctor said.

"Do as you please" the man said before leaving.

"Pray to god I choose a good one to face him. Noone has even damaged him with the proctor deck today, for him to use his own deck means he's tired of the no shows and wants to quit for today" the proctor said a loud.

"It doesn't matter who faces him with what deck for either side, Professor Pluto will crush them" a boy in his late teens said, shocking the proctor in surprise of the sudden appearance. The boy had shoulder length, stringy black hair that hung around his face, coal black eyes with deep bags under them, and was about six feet tall but seemed to hunch over so he could meet people eye to eye. The boy wore an odd white jacket that had sleeves that went half a foot past his hands and stopped at the top of his abdomen, in return, his bright blue pants went so high up that they went into his jacket, and to top it off, wore no shoes or socks.

"Edward! You scared the hell out of me!" the proctor exclaimed.

"Shouldn't you show me more respect? I am of higher rank than you" Edward said.

"Being a teacher and an assistant headmaster does not make you to good for your elders to speak to you like I do" the proctor said.

"So be it, but back to the matter at hand. Noone can win against Professor Pluto, not even the principal" Edward declared.

"Isn't that going a bit far? I know you have high respect for the man but that doesn't mean you have to worship him" the proctor said.

"I'm tired of you. Let me choose the next victim" Edward said taking the board out of the proctor's hands. "Eeny, meeny, miny, this one" Edward said pointing to a random name.

"Don't do that!" the proctor shouted taking his board back. "But I guess it doesn't matter who Pluto faces" the proctor said.

"Professor Pluto" Edward corrected.

"Whatever. Shawn Nicholas! Please report to Sector E!" the proctor shouted. Soon enough, Shawn jogged over to the sector. "Welcome Mr. Nicholas, and might I congratulate you on passing your first exam as said here" the proctor said pointing to the chart, indicating his score. "Now I want to warn you that your examiner is one of our headmasters and may be a tough exam for you. I'm willing to give you the option to choose another proctor" the proctor said.

"No thanks, I'm ready for anything" Shawn said making Edward chuckle.

"Have you chosen my opponent yet? Oh, Edward. I thought the principal told you to stay at the university" Pluto said having come back.

"I convinced him to let me come sir. So Shawn, are you ready to duel Professor Pluto?" Edward asked.

"Duel? You mean like a fight?" Shawn asked.

"No, like a match played between two Duelist" Edward said.

"What!? You mean this isn't the exam to the University of Mixed Combat!?" Shawn shouted in surprise.

"I'm afraid not. You mean to tell me that you've been here the entire time and not figure out what university you were attempting to attend?" Pluto asked.

"Truthfully, no" Shawn said.

"Fair enough. Lucky for you I've attended the University of Mixed Combat before. I'll allow you to duck out of this exam and arrange for you to take a late exam there" Pluto said.

"Really? Thank you! You don't know how important this is to me!" Shawn said bowing to Pluto.

"No sweat kid. It'd be pointless to duel someone who has no reason to enter our university in the first place" Pluto said.

"Yeah. I mean I duel and enjoy it, but I don't have any reason to attend your university" Shawn said.

"Shawn!" a voice yelled out. Looking into the stands, Shawn saw Jewels sitting there, watching him. "I'm rooting for you! Do your best!" Jewels shouted.

"Do you know that girl?" Pluto asked.

"Not really. I just met her today... I promised her we'd go to the university together" Shawn said.

"To bad she doesn't know you never had the intentions to join" Pluto said.

"...no. Wait a minute. I would like to take the exam" Shawn said.

"Are you sure? If you take it than I can't make the arrangement for you to take the other exam" Pluto asked.

"I'm sure sir. I may not have meant to take this exam, but now I have to try to move on" Shawn said.

Pluto stared at Shawn for a few seconds before saying "Give the boy a Duel Disk. We'll begin now" and took his position.

The proctor gave Shawn a Duel Disk and after he put it on and his deck in it said "I declare this an official Exam Duel. Begin".

** Shawn's LP: 8000 Pluto's LP: 8000**

"I'll let you start" Pluto said drawing his hand

"Thanks" Shawn said getting his hand and turn's draw. _"Hmmm, this could be better but it could be worse. Not to mention I'm facing off against a guy whose an apparent professor in dueling. I guess I'll play it safe for now"_ Shawn thought as he observed his hand. "I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Taijutsu!" Shawn announced. As he laid the card down, a muscular man with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes only wearing baggy green pants and orange arm and shin warmers with opened toed blue shoes jumped down from the ceiling (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000). "And I'll end with a card face down, your move".

"Neo-Ninjas? I've heard of those somewhere but I can't seem to remember where" Pluto said drawing his card. "First, I'll play D.D. Borderline. With this out, neither of us may conduct a Battle Phase as long as I do not have a spell card in my graveyard. Then I'll set one monster and end my turn" Pluto said.

After drawing another card, Shawn said "Alright then, I summon Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu and end my turn". Once more, a man jumped down from the ceiling. This time, he had spiky red hair, wore black goggles, a skin-tight, black body suit with a red gloves, boots, and vest with multiple pockets (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000).

"Intriguing, but irrelevant. I'll start off by flipping up my face down, Skelengel. When flip summoned or flipped face up, I can draw one card" Pluto said drawing an extra card as a set of feet, wings, hands, a crown, and bow and arrow appeared and smirked at the card he got. _"I've got one of them already, shouldn't take much longer to get the others. It'll take a little while because I won't use spells but I can work around it"_ Pluto thought to himself. "Next, I'll activate Infinite Cards, removing the limit on the number of cards we can have in our hands. Then I'll summon 3-Hump Lacooda and end my turn" Pluto said as a rather exhausted looking camel with three humps and bandages on it appeared.. As Shawn drew his next card, Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu pulled out two fairly large firecrackers, lit them, and threw them at Pluto, exploding before they hit him.

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Pluto's LP: 7400**

"Sorry about that, but at each of my Standby Phases Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu deals 300 points of damage to my opponent for each Neo-Ninja on my side of the field. And now, I'll activate the spell card, Loyal Companion!" Shawn announced. A giant card appeared on the field with the picture of rottweiler standing in front of a man as a large ogre swung it's club down on them. "This card allows me to special summon one Beast-type from my deck if I have a Warrior-type monster on the field, which I have two of" Shawn explained as he searched through his deck before pulling out a card. "And I've chosen Kiba, Dog of Undying Loyalty!" Shawn said as a fairly large German Shepard with a glossy coat and deep scar over it's muzzle trotted onto the field (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1450). "When Kiba is on the field you are not allowed to target Warrior-types for attack or affect of a card" Shawn explained.

"Very nice but I don't see how that's going to help you now" Pluto pointed out.

"True, but I have to be prepared for anything you throw at me. Anyways, I'll normal summon Neo-Ninja of Choho and end my turn" Shawn said. Surprisingly, no monster suddenly appeared, although the attack and defense did (Attack: 800 Defense: 1300).

"Well that was a waste of a turn" Pluto said as he drew a new card. As he placed the card in his hand, five giant version of the cards appeared on the field for Shawn to see. "What's this? What is going on here?" Pluto asked.

"This is the effect of my Neo-Ninja of Choho" Shawn said pointing to a man hanging from the ceiling in the average black ninja garb but with occasional glowing blue lines and a set of night vision goggles. "During your Standby Phase I'm allowed to see your hand, and it's good that I did" Shawn said staring at one card in particular.

As the cards disappeared Pluto chuckled and said "Very good. You now know what I plan on doing, but the question is what are you going to do? You can only damage me with your Kayakujutsu user and by the time it starts getting close I will have summoned him. Exodia! I may only have the his right arm now but it won't be alone for long"

"It's true I'm not in a good position here, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve like any good ninja should" Shawn said.

"Very well. I'll continue by turn by summoning another 3-Hump Lacooda and set a card face down. End turn" Pluto said.

"Alright, one new card for me and 900 points of damage for you" Shawn said as he added a new card to his hand.

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Pluto's LP: 6500**

"Not much I can do so I'll end my turn" Shawn said. Pluto drew once more and the cards appeared again for the second time. "Left Leg of the Forbidden One. It looks like I'm losing time" Shawn said.

"Worse boy. I activate Jar of Greed, allowing me to draw a new card" Pluto said taking a new card and adding it to his hand. "Now, I'll summon my last 3-Hump Lacooda, but he won't be here for long. I now offer him and another one to draw three cards" Pluto said as two of the camels disappeared and he added three more cards to his hand. "Heh, it looks like you're one step from your demise. Literally" Pluto said giving Shawn a peek at his hand even though he didn't need to. He had Left Leg, Right Arm, and Left Arm of the Forbidden one and Exodia himself, and a three other cards that were obscured. "But lets see how you react when I give you an opening, but nothing to use in it" Pluto said as he showed one of the other cards was Lightning Vortex, discarded one of the other cards, and destroyed only Kiba, but the addition of Lightning Vortex to his graveyard nullified D.D. Borderline's effect. "Right, forgot the dog made the others unaffected by my cards. It matters not, I'll use my last spare card, Toll. Now you can't attack unless you pay 500 Life Points each attack" Pluto said as the card appeared on the field.

_"This doesn't look good. If I don't get something this turn then he may have me next time. Please, God, spirits, supernatural forces. Let me have what I need"_ Shawn prayed as he drew what could have been his last card.

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Pluto's LP: 5600**

Shawn looked at the card he drew and his face broke out in a huge grin. "This is insane! That old guys card is going to win it for me!" Shawn shouted.

"What could you have possibly drawn that would let you win?" Pluto asked.

"This!" Shawn declared as he slammed the card onto the Duel Disk. There was a flash of light and suddenly a boy was kneeling before Shawn. The man actually looked just like Shawn but had on a brown tunic, brown pants, and brown shoes and was holding what appeared to be the handle to a sword but was completely missing the blade (Attack:? Defense:?).

"What is this? A card form of you?" Pluto asked.

"Does he really look like me? I thought he looked familiar but I didn't know we looked a like. Anyways, this is the Rookie of a Thousand Destinies. Truth is I just got him but by name and effect alone I can already tell you the story behind him. Obviously, he's just starting on his quest but hasn't really decided what he'll be. That's where his affect comes in. Despite being a Warrior-type from the get-go, his effect makes his type whatever is primarily on my field, which is still Warrior-types. Next, he gets attack equal to the attack of all monsters that he shares a type with now on my side of the field, same goes for defense" Shawn explained. As if to demonstrate, all the Neo-Ninja's approached the Rookie and handed him something that they use, arm warmer, fire cracker, and a telescope, and at the same time the handle he was holding grew a blade (Attack: 3800 Defense: 3300). "Now here comes the final effect that is both good and bad. If I choose to attack with him, I can only attack with the Rookie of a Thousand Destinies but get to attack with him for as many of the same type of monsters that are on the field and, including himself, that makes four" Shawn explained.

"Doesn't that seem a little broken?" Pluto asked.

"It does, but this is where the bad effect comes in. At the end of the turn I attacked with him, I take damage equal to all monsters with the same type as him and they'd be destroyed, but thankfully we won't even go to that part of the duel. Rookie of a Thousand Destinies! Finish him with Warrior's Barrage!" Shawn declared. The Rookie charged forward and bashed 3-Hump Lacooda over the head with the telescope, shattering the camel.

**Shawn's LP: 7500 Pluto's LP: 5600**

Then he took the firecrackers and threw them at Skelengel after lighting them, incinerating the semi-angelic monster.

**Shawn's LP: 7000 Pluto's LP: 5600**

Then he punched Pluto in the gut, who took it with only a minor flinch.

**Shawn's LP: 6500 Pluto's LP: 1800**

Finally, he raised his sword, looked Pluto in the eye, and swung the blade down on the professor.

**Shawn's LP: 6000 Pluto's LP: 0000**

Jewels had started running down to him when she saw he was going to win an jumped on his back. "You did it! You won!" Jewels shouted in his ear.

"That's nice Jewels... could you get down?... I'm going to fall over" Shawn said before falling forward.

"I do not weigh that much" Jewels said crossing her arms in annoyance but still had the glow of joy around her.

"Congratulations. You have officially earned your spot in the university. Quite a surprise since you never had any intentions to attend our establishment" Pluto said as he approached Shawn, clapping.

"Never had any intentions? What does he mean Shawn?" Jewels asked.

"It's a long story and I'll tell you later" Shawn said.

"I look forward to teaching you. But be warned, I may have lost this time but I have more than one strategy. While a teacher should never hold a grudge against a student, I do wish to give you a better understanding of my deck" Pluto said.

"Yes sir!" Shawn said, saluting as he got up.

"Good, now report to the front desk and give them this sheet. From there they'll give you your supplies and such. Hopefully you'll be in my dorm" Pluto said handing Shawn a sheet of paper before leaving him to enjoy his victory with his new friend. As he made his way to leave the building, Edward jumped in his way.

"What happened there sir!? How did he cheat!? There's no way somebody who wasn't even planning to duel today could have passed without cheating!" Edward started rambling.

"Calm yourself Edward. I lost fair and square. A man has to accept his defeats with dignity and work to be better. In the end I'll end up a stronger person" Pluto said before leaving Edward.

"That may be, but when you lose because your opponent cheated then you can't be better. You're already the best and I'll make sure fakers never move on" Edward said as he turned to watch Shawn laugh with Jewels. "Shawn Nicholas... you will pay".

**Original Cards:**

Neo-Ninja of Taijutsu / Earth/ 4 / 2000 / 1000 / Warrior: This warrior has been modified by science to the point where is fist will break metal which is why he fights barehanded.

_A muscular man with short brown hair and brown eyes that only wears baggy green pants and orange arm and shin warmers, and open toed blue shoes._

Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu / Fire / 3 / 1000 / 1000 / Warrior / Effect: During your Standby Phase, deal damage to your opponent by the number of 'Neo-Ninjas' monsters on your field times 300.

_A man with spiky red hair wearing black goggles and skin-tight body suit, and red gloves, boots, and vest with multiple pockets holding various explosives and scrolls. _

Neo-Ninja of Choho / Dark / 2 / 800 / 1300 / Warrior / Effect: During your opponent's Standby Phase, you may look at your opponents hand.

_A man wearing average, all black ninja garb that from time to time has going blue lines on it, and advanced, night vision goggles._

Loyal Companion / Spell: This card can only be played if you have a Warrior-type monster on the field.

_A Rottweiler standing in front of a man as a large ogre swing a club down on them_

Kiba, Dog of Undying Loyalty / Earth / 4 / 1400 / 1450 / Beast / Effect: As long as this monster is face up on the field, all Warrior-type monsters on your side of the field cannot be attacked or affected by an opponents spell, trap, or monster effect.

_A large German Shepard with a glossy coat and scars on it's muzzle that gives off a sense of loyalty_

Rookie of a Thousand Destinies / Light / 1 / ? / ? / Warrior / Effect: This monster's type is the same as the type that your field primarily holds. This monster's attack is equal to all monsters' attack of the same type on your side of the field. This monster's defense is equal to all monsters' defense of the same type on your side of the field. If you choose to attack with this monster then you cannot attack with any other monster. This monster can attack equal to the number of monsters on you field with the same type as it, including itself. At the end of a turn where you declared an attack with this monster all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed and their total attack is inflicted to your Life Points.

_A boy wearing a brown tunic, pants, and shoes holding a blade less handle. Depending on his type, he will receive various objects from other monsters and the handle he holds will transform. _

**Author's Note:** That was pretty long compared to what I usually write. I hope this is good enough guys. If this has a somewhat familiar feel to it, it's probably because I'm taking some bits from Call To The Dragons by Kaze-Kami-Ha, Duelist Twilight by Vyser Dragoon, and Seal of the Orichalcos: The Next Generation by MichaelDJ54. Those are three of the greatest stories on this website and I'm trying to take a page from the but I'm still far away. One last note, I can make deck designs and cards alright but am hoping you the viewers might send in your own character, card, or deck so we can liven this story up. If you do this, which I would really appreciate but am not depending on, then you can send it to me through a review or probably better, send a message. If you do send a message then you should also send a review saying you sent a message as I don't often get messages and don't check often enough. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

1Welcome once more. Things going good? If they are then good for you, if not then I hope things pick up. It's time we continue with the story though. Now lets see how Shawn is doing. I do not own Yugioh/GX, Jump does.

University Of Dooming

After Shawn had won his duel, he got back home by the cab. The cab driver by the way was surprised that he completed the exams. When he got home he explained to his mom that going to the University of Dueling would actually be a bigger accomplishment then going to the University of Mixed Combat. While consider that he would be farther away than before, she was relieved that his classes wouldn't harm him physically. Right now he is enjoying himself on the plane ride to the University. The plane he was on was quite possibly the most expensive plane in the world. It was so large that the passengers could actually stay in little cabins as they flew. "This plane is sweet! Mini-fridge, flatscreen T.V., La-Z-Boy furniture. I've only got to question if this plane is scientifically capable of flying" Shawn said inspecting the cabin he was in.

"Maybe. Who knows? Scientist still question how a bee can fly so what else really matters?" Jewels said lying on the couch. Besides Jewels, Shawn had the entire cabin to himself so far. "I still can't believe you didn't even mean to go to University of Dueling. I'm glad you decided to come with me, but why didn't you go to the other school?" Jewels asked.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" Shawn asked to which Jewels nodded. "Truthfully, it was you. I was about to take Professor Pluto's offer to get a late Exam for University of Mixed Combat but then you called out to me. Cheering me on. It made me remember that I promised you we would go to the university with each other" Shawn explained with a bit of a blush.

"Really? Well thank you" Jewels said with her own blush.

"So, uh, can you explain the rank system again? I can't remember it for the life of me" Shawn asked trying to redirect the conversation.

Sighing, Jewels shook her head and said "It's not that hard to remember. In all duel schools there are three ranks, just different names for them. Our from lowest to highest is Blue-Eyes White, Dark Magic Purple, and Red-Eyes Black".

"Right! The three main cards used by the top Duelists Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey... but there's something wrong. Shouldn't the order be reversed? Red-Eyes is the weakest of the three and Blue-Eyes is the strongest" Shawn asked.

"That's true but the school has a little philosophy. To be in the school you must be strong, like these three cards. Now Blue-Eyes is the strongest but he has the least support, which is what the lowest rank will get since all they depend on is strength and not skill. Dark Magician is known for having a good number of tricks up his sleeves but still capable of relying on itself. Red-Eyes is the top because it has so many supports that you have no idea what's coming next, just like the cream of the crop" Jewels explained.

"That makes some sense. But now I have to ask, why are we Blue-Eyes then?" Shawn asked motioning at their clothes. Shawn was now wearing gray shoes, blue pants, and a white jacket with gray trimming. Jewels was wearing a blue boots with heels, blue gray skirt that was loose enough so she could remain fairly mobile but stopped above her knees, and a similar jacket but with elbow length sleeves.

"I have no answer for you. And you shouldn't be complaining about what you're wearing. Look at me! I'm wearing a freaking mini-skirt! Who knows what kind of perverts are going to be try and look up it" Jewels said.

"Sorry... but you look good" Shawn said blushing.

"You really think so? Thanks... you look good as well" Jewels said matching Shawn's blush.

"Thank you... you mind if I sit down?" Shawn asked.

"Like I can tell you no" Jewels said scooting over as Shawn took a seat. Despite the numerous things they could do, they just sat there. Occasionally they would glance at each other and when they realized the other was looking, would quickly turn away. "So, I heard we have only one stop before we head out too the university" Jewels said.

"Y-yeah. Hopefully we won't have to share the cabin with anyone else" Shawn said.

"Why? Want to be alone with me?" Jewels teased.

"What!? No! That's not what I meant! I mean I wouldn't mine that with you but I-I-I" Shawn started rambling.

"Calm down, I didn't mean anything seriously. You're so easy to rouse" Jewels said giggling.

"Heh, I guess I'm just a little on edge. The slightest thing could probably set me off" Shawn said.

"Anyone here!" a boy shouted as he slammed the door open.

"Sweet Ninja-Jesus!" Shawn shouted as he jumped off the couch, hitting his head on the ceiling.

"Huh, guess somebody is in here already. Oh well, there's enough room for two more people. I found us a cabin!" the boy shouted out the door. The boy had blonde hair that was cut fairly average but had two long spikes going back on each side of his head and ocean blue eyes and cream colored skin. The boy wore baggy gray pants that covered his blues shoes, and the same jacket as Shawn but had no sleeves showing some slender but muscular arms and fur at the arms and collar. "Nice to meet you guys, my name is Tanner even though I have no tan" the boy said laughing at his own joke.

"I swear Tanner, you fail at life" a girl that looked to be ten years old said as she entered the room. The girl had bright blue hair in ponytails and emerald green eyes. She was wearing pretty much everything Jewels was wearing but black, and the jacket had a white trim and was cut a showed a little more of her stomach. "I apologize for my acquittance barging in here but we were looking for a cabin and most of the others are full by now. My name is Melinda" the girl said. Jewels and Shawn only gawked at the two new arrivals for their unusual appearance. Sighing, Melinda said "Listen, I know we look pretty weird but there's nothing about us that you guys have gone through or can do". Jewels and Shawn's expressions didn't change at all.

"She means you guys were midgets once and can get your uniforms customized. By the way, she's our age, just really short and flat-chested" Tanner said earning him a kick in the shin from Melinda.

"Ignore him, he's a pervert" Melinda said growling.

"Uh-huh... did he say something about customizing your uniform?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah. You see, if you apply for it with either cash or demonstrations of your dueling prowess then you can get a uniform customized for yourself, but you need to pay cash for the uniform" Melinda said.

"That's great! This mini-skirt is way to short, god knows what kind of perverts are going to get a kick out of it" Jewels said.

"I would" Tanner said raising his hand only to get another kick in the shin courtesy of Melinda. "Ow! I'm being honest, can't you cut me some slack here... oh! I get it. You're still angry about the flat-chested thing. Don't blame me that you hardly require an A-cup. Must be worse that you see this girl here who looks to be a C-cup" Tanner said. This time he got kicked in both shins by Melinda and Jewels. After they kicked him, they looked at each other and nodded.

"I can tell we'll be great friends" Melinda said.

"Me to. But judging by your uniform we'll be in completely different ranks" Jewels said.

"Yes, I suppose you failed the rank challenge" Melinda said.

"Rank challenge?" Jewels asked.

"You don't know? At the exams you were allowed to ask to take a challenge to see if you were capable of starting in a higher rank. The challenge varies but usually is a duel related quiz or dueling with a provided deck. I obviously succeeded" Melinda said.

"I failed" Tanner said from the couch.

"Noone cares. Jewels, how about you and me have a girl to girl talk. How about you boys get acquainted?" Melinda said as she dragged Jewels to another couch and pressed a button that created a barrier in the room.

"Okay then... are you two going out?" Tanner asked making Shawn spit out the soda he had begun drinking.

"What!? No! We just met yesterday! And we're just friends" Shawn said.

"Really? You're working pretty quickly man. Not as quick as me but you're getting the job done" Tanner said as he started flipping through the channels on the T.V. before settling on cartoons.

"Are... are you crazy?" Shawn asked.

"Possibly. Melinda says I should go see a doctor or something and sometimes I'm about to but then I see some fine ladies walking along and lose track. Hahaha! Stupid weasel! Strix are for adolescents!" Tanner said before laughing at a commercial.

"Your behavior suggests I never interact with you, but my training tells me otherwise" Shawn said.

"Training? What are you? A psychologist or something?" Tanner asked.

"No. I'm not like the ones in Japan but truth is I've got some ninja training" Shawn said.

"Really now? I'm interested" Tanner said turning the T.V. off to give Shawn his undivided attention.

"Thing is I've got some Japanese from my mother's side of the family and even though we keep to our Caucasian heritage, my mother has trained me in the ways of the ninja. I was actually going to use this to enter the University of Mixed Combat and become a champion fighter someday but on the exam day the cab driver accidently brought me to the wrong building. When I was applying for the exam I met Jewels and made a promise we'd both go to the university together. When I went for my second exam I learned that I was actually in the exams for the university we're heading for now. Professor Pluto said he'd arrange for me to take a late exam at the other university since he had some connections. I would have taken it to but I heard Jewels cheering me on so I took the exam. Luckily I brought my deck with me in case I wanted to have a friendly duel with someone after the exam, although it would have to be a table top duel since I don't, strike that, didn't have a duel disk. With my deck and a card the cab driver gave me I was able to defeat Professor Pluto" Shawn explained.

"Wow. You actually beat Double P. Not sure if you know this but he's the head master of the Red-Eyes dorm. Was he angry at you?" Tanner asked.

"Actually, he congratulated. He did tell me he would get better and beat me later but otherwise was very kind" Shawn said. "... what about you and Melinda? You friends or something?" Shawn asked.

"Friends with her? No way. She's a crazy bitch that hates me because I like to make fun of her height and flat chest" Tanner said.

"Doesn't that make you the bad one?" Shawn asked.

"Maybe. I'm bored. I'm going to watch more cartoons" Tanner said turning the T.V. back on.

The girls were just finishing up a similar conversation. "And that's why I hate his perverted ass" Melinda said.

"Okay. Well I can't deny he a total bastard when it comes to sexual harassment but if you hate him so much then why do you follow him?" Jewels asked.

"No, he follows me. He thinks he can pass me off as his younger sister or some kid he's babysitting to get other girls to like him. I'd tell them to run away but every time he shoves a lollipop in my mouth even though it makes me looking like a kid worse, I've got a sweetness addiction" Melinda said.

"Huh... wow, we've been talking for sometime now. I wonder when we'll arrive" Jewels said.

_"Afternoon passengers. We have just arrived at the University of Dueling. Please gather your belongings and exit the plane. Once off you will report to your dorms which you should find with directions on your P.D.A.. Once there you will find a listing that tells you which room you will be staying in. Goodbye and good day"_ a voice said over the pager.

"Guess that answers your question" Melinda said grabbing her bag. After removing the barrier Melinda got to the door and said "I'll see you all later. I'll invite you all to my room when I get the chance... except Tanner. Bye!" and left. The others just shrugged it off and began to the Blue-Eyes dorm. It wasn't a long walk and soon they arrived at the dorm which looked like a Comfort Inn.

"Wow this place is just... wow" Shawn said looking at the poor conditions in comparison to the other dorms.

"I know! It's beautiful! I hope I get a top floor" Tanner said before running at the building.

"Riiiight... shall we go on then" Shawn said holding his arm out.

"Lets" Jewels responded linking arms. Just as they walked in Tanner ran out and up the stairs. "I guess he got a room on the top floor" Jewels said. They continued in and saw students crowded around a list. "I can't get in there. I guess we'll just have to wait" Jewels said.

"We could, or I could do something about it" Shawn said. Shawn reached in to his pocket and took out a small grey orb. He then closed his eyes and threw the orb at the ground creating a blinding light. While everyone else was dazed and disoriented he pushed through the crowd and checked his and Jewels names and then got back out. "You're in room 105 and I'm in room 204 so we'll be on different floors" Shawn said.

"Thanks, but can you warn me next time you do that? I'm seeing spots" Jewels said.

"That'll disappear soon. I guess we'll catch up later, I've go to go settle in" Shawn said leaving Jewels. He climbed the stairs quickly and got to his room where he heard a loud argument coming from within. He opened the door and walked in to see Tanner and some other guy trying to get to the top bunk of a three bunk bed but kept pushing each other off. The other guy wore the same uniform Shawn did and had brown eyes and a shaved head.

"I told you I get the top bunk!" Tanner said trying to push the other guy off.

"You'll get the top bunk over my grammy's dead body, and she's wrestled big gator Bertha from back home" the guy said.

"Uhm, excuse me. Is this 204?" Shawn asked.

"Shawn! Hey man, nice to see a semi-familiar face. I'd like to show you around the room but this grandmother's boy refuses to give me the top bunk" Tanner said.

"Only cause I rightfully deserve it. I come from a family of proud duelist and a proud duelist. As a proud duelist I deserve that bunk. Oh, by the way, the name's Dean, nice to meet you" the guy said.

"Nice to meet you to. Well you two work that out, I'll just set my bed up" Shawn said.

"Set your bed up? They're already set up for you" Tanner said.

"Not mine" Shawn said before pulling a hammock out of his bag and began setting it up.

"Awe sweet! I wish I had a hammock" Tanner said.

"To bad for you I get the top bunk" Dean said having snuck onto the top bunk when Tanner was distracted.

"Damn! Fine, you get the top bunk, but I get Shawn's mattress with mine" Tanner demanded.

"I agree to your terms" Dean said.

"Wow. That took all of five seconds to fix" Shawn said from his hammock.

_"Attention students! Please report to the front of your dorms to take part in this years opening ceremony!"_ a voice called out from speakers placed all around the island.

"Great. I didn't even get to unpack and we already have to do something" Shawn said.

"Shut your mouth!" Tanner shouted before jumping out of his double stacked bed and rushing out the door.

"Does he have A.D.D. or something?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I just met the guy on the plane" Shawn said following after the odd boy. As the got down to where everyone was gathering they saw Edward (though they didn't know who he was) and a woman standing at a podium. The woman had white hair put up into a bun, cloudy blue eyes behind half-spectacles, pale skin, and a fairly large... chest. She was wearing the female Blue-Eyes uniform but completely white with silver lining. The woman in question tapped the microphone in front of her before speaking.

"Welcome students to a new year of the University of Dueling! For those of you who have been here before I need know introduction but for you new students I'm Miss Veina, Headmistress of the Blue-Eyes White Dorm. You can come to me at any time to talk about problems. This year, it's been decided that the opening ceremony will go as followed. The Red-Eyes dorm will have two of it's top ranked year-three students duel to see who will be declared Kaiser. Dark Magic Purple will have two of it's top ranked year-two students compete to see who will be declared Master. And finally, we will have two year-one students who showed exceptional skill in their exams compete to see who will be named Lord. Now for first timers or a reminder for those who've forgotten. These titles represent the strongest in each year. To challenge the current title holder you must gain permission of the headmaster or headmistress who over saw the first match for it. This means that you first years will come to me if you wish to receive a challenge match. From there it will be decided if you are allowed to make a formal challenge for the title. Only formal challenges can pass the title on, so if you defeat the current holder in a duel but without it being declared a formal match by the headmaster or headmistress then the current holder keeps the title. Now not to offend anyone, but don't plan on keeping the title whoever wins it since you Blue-Eyes are the ones who are allowed to have this match and will probably lose it to a Red-Eyes, but who knows, you may keep it all year long. One last thing before we start. Whoever has the title at the end of the year will be allowed to get to take one card from the university's private vault" the woman said. The students began to speak amongst themselves for a moment. "They seem pretty riled up. How about you take over Edward?" Veina said stepping away from the podium.

"Yes Miss Veina. Hello students! I am Edward, teacher and assistant headmaster. I will now read the students who showed the greatest prowess during their duels" Edward said.

"Assistant headmaster? Why would they need an assistant?" Shawn asked.

"Tsk, newbies. Miss Veina is one of the greatest Duelist alive but she has one major flaw. She's blind. Edward was hired to be a teacher but was given the rank of assistant headmaster to help her out. Since Miss Veina got an assistant the school decided the others would be given one as well to make things fair" a student somewhere behind Shawn said.

"The students that have showed the greatest prowess are Sandra McCann and Dormin Daniels" Edward said. In his mind he was jumping for joy that Shawn wasn't selected.

"Yippee!" a girl shouted before running to the front, tripping a few times, while some boy shouted in joy and followed after the girl.

"Huh. I wasn't expecting that" Shawn said. He was surprised that despite beating Pluto he wouldn't be in this duel.

"Wow, she's pretty" Tanner said with hearts in his eyes. For some reason the students started to create a ring around the duelist and Miss Veina. During this movement Shawn spotted Jewels and approached her.

"Jewels! Guess we didn't have to wait long to see each other" Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn! Tanner!" Jewels said which made Shawn realize Tanner had followed him but shrugged it off.

"She's really pretty. I wonder if she'd go out with me?" Tanner asked himself.

"I don't think so. She's my roommate and I already told her about you guys so she'd be crazy to go out with someone like you" Jewels said.

"She's your roommate? That's pretty cool. You'll have to introduce us to her later" Shawn said.

"Shush! The match is starting" Tanner said as the competitors drew their hands. The girl who was obviously Sandra was five feet two inches, had abnormally large blue eyes, pale skin, and scruffy, light brown hair that went a little past shoulder length and was wearing the same uniform Jewels was but also had a sweatband, a watch, and a very long necklace with a cross on it. The boy, Dormin, was a short boy with a large red Afro and dark brown eyes that wore the standard boys uniform.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 8000**

"Hello foxy lady! That plane must have crashed because I'm in heaven" Dormin said.

"Really? Because then your body would be horribly mangled" Sandra said with a noticeable British accent, creeping Dormin and a few other students out. "I go first!" Sandra said drawing another card. "Yay! I got it already! But lets wait a few turns. I'll start by summoning Solar Flare Dragon who will do 500 points of damage to you at the end of my turn!" Sandra said. A fair sized, Chinese-style dragon that emitted flames flew onto the field (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000). "Then I'll set this card and end my turn" Sandra said as a large, face down card appeared on the field. When she ended her turn the Solar Flare Dragon fired a basketball sized flame at Dormin making him jump from the heat.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 7500**

"That hurt! Just for that, I'm not holding back" Dormin said almost ripping his card as he drew.

"You can't hold back if we're going to duel for a title like this" Sandra said.

"Shut it!" Dormin shouted.

"I'll remove your testicles!" Sandra shouted back making all males watching cringe in fear.

"That was to far... yet strangely erotic" Tanner said making Jewels and Shawn gasp at him.

"Wh-whatever. I'll summon Dark Jeroid! And when he appears he chooses one monster on the field and decreases their attack points by 800 points. And your dragon is the only thing out here!" Dormin said as an unusual, blue creature with four legs, four arms, no head, a mouth at the abdomen, a face around the pelvis, a tail, two stingers, and a large glowing tumor where the head should be (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500) and stung Solar Flare Dragon with it's stingers making it growl (Attack: 700 Defense: 1000). "And now. Destroy her dragon!" Dormin shouted. Dark Jeroid charged at Solar Flare Dragon but suddenly ran into a scarecrow made from junk. "What in the world!?" Dormin shouted.

"Sorry, but I used Scrap-Iron Scarecrow. This card negates the attack of a monster and then gets set once more, allowing me to use it again and again and again" Sandra explained as the scarecrow became a face down card once more.

"Tsk, you got lucky this time. I'll end by setting a card" Dormin said.

"Okay then. What to do? What to do? Oh! This seems like a good choice! I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid who gains 1000 attack points for every other Fire monster on the field!" Sandra said as a boy in a baseball uniform with fire in his eyes and holding a large, spiked, metal bat walked onto the field (Attack: 500-1500 Defense: 1000-1000). "Now let's get a home run! Knock him out of the park!" Sandra said. Ultimate Baseball Kid threw a baseball up into the air and swung as it descended, making a hole in Dark Jeroid before it falling to the ground and disappearing.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 7200**

"Then I'll activate Gravekeeper's Servant and set one card face down. Your move!" Sandra said before Solar Flare Dragon charged up another fireball and fired at Dormin.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 6700**

"I'll make you pay. Now I'll activate my face down Jar of Greed to draw another card!" Dormin said. When he saw the card he drew he grinned and said "Now you're toast! I use Curse of the Masked Beast! Now, by offering these two monsters from my hand I can summon The Masked Beast!" Dormin announced as a humanoid creature with a tail that seemed to have various masks over it's body and a staff jumped onto the field (Attack: 3200 Defense: 1800). "Then I'll use Heavy Storm to remove all spell and traps on your side of the field".

"I'll activate Jar of Greed before your Heavy Storm can destroy it!" Sandra said drawing another card before her Gravekeeper's Servant and face down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow were destroyed.

"It doesn't matter! I'll finish my hand off by using Premature Burial to bring back Dark Jeroid who will decrease your Solar Flare Dragon to zero!" Dormin announced as Dark Jeroid pulled itself out of the ground, damaged but read to fight (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500) and stung Solar Flare Dragon as soon as it could (Attack: 0 Defense: 1000).

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 5900**

"And now! Destroy her dragon Dark Jeroid!" Dormin shouted. The mangled monster ran forward and stung Solar Flare Dragon once more, only this time in a fatal way, making the dragon burst wheeze it's fire became to much for it to control and damage Sandra.

**Sandra's LP: 6800 Dormin's LP: 5900**

After watching it's companion die, Ultimate Baseball Kid hung his head as his attack decreased (Attack: 500 Defense: 1000). "Don't worry kid, you'll join your friend soon enough. Finish it off The Masked Beast!" Dormin commanded. The Masked Beast jumped at Ultimate Baseball Kid and swung it's staff on it's head, destroying the poor monster instantly, and kept going through till it hit Sandra.

**Sandra's LP: 4100 Dormin's LP: 5900**

"That'll end my turn. I urge you to do what you can to win but I've already got this won" Dormin gloated.

Sandra drew another card and said "I didn't want to end this so quickly but you're so annoying that I can't wait to set you aflame. I activate Call to the Dragon! I'll send Blazing Inpachi, Soul Tiger, Island Turtle, Stealth Bird, Princess of Tsurugi, and Sacred Crane from my deck to the graveyard. Now I can summon from my hand, Light Dragon-Dawn!". Suddenly, a large being that was emitting light that kept it's true form concealed flew down from the sky and smashed through Dark Jeroid and The Masked Beast (Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500).

"What, what, what!?" Dormin yelled in surprise.

"When my Light Dragon-Dawn is summoned all Dark monsters are destroyed and my opponent can no longer use Dark monsters" Sandra explained.

"But all my monsters are Dark!" Dormin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm ending the duel here. I'll now use my own Premature Burial to bring back my Ultimate Baseball Kid" Sandra said as the baseball playing monster walked onto the field with a dirty uniform (Attack: 500 Defense: 1000).

**Sandra's LP: 3300 Dormin's LP: 5900**

"And finally, I'll summon my favorite, Little Chimera! And my little cutie increases all Fire monsters by 500 attack, including itself. Plus, my Ultimate Baseball Kid gets some juice from Little Chimera being a Fire monster" Sandra said as a small cat with wings hovered onto the field (Attack: 600-1100 Defense: 550). Little Chimera flew over to Ultimate Baseball Kid and perched itself on his shoulder as his body began to glow a fiery aura (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000). "Now! Combine your attacks and show this joker who you are! Shining Flames!" Sandra shouted. Ultimate Baseball Kid threw another ball up and hit it while Little Chimera shot some fire at the ball. The ball was then absorbed by Light Dragon-Dawn that became covered in fire and slammed into Dormin, knocking the duelist onto his butt.

**Sandra's LP: 3300 Dormin's LP: 300**

"God that hurt! But, you lied! I still have Life Points!" Dormin pointed out.

"True, but this is where I give you a lesson. Ultimate Baseball Kid has one more effect. With it, I can offer one Fire monster other than him and deal 500 points of damage to you, and while I love Little Chimera very much, it knows what must be done" Sandra said as Little Chimera nodded it's head. Ultimate Baseball Kid made Little Chimera into a baseball with a Little Chimera design, threw it into the air, and hit it right into Dormin.

**Sandra's LP: 3300 Dormin's LP: 0000**

"It's over folks! The winner is Sandra McCann! I now acknowledge you as Lady Sandra!" Miss Veina said.

"Yes! I did it!" Sandra shouted as she started doing a little jig. It everyone applauded as she strutted her stuff.

"Dang! That was insane! Off the chain! Covered in flames! Something else that rhymes!" Tanner said making Shawn and Jewels shake their heads.

"Besides Tanner's... whatever, I think that if the rest of the year is going to be this great then I won't be able to take it" Jewels said.

"Yeah. I think I made the right decision coming here" Shawn said before heading back to his room.

**Original Card List**

Call of the Dragon / Spell: Remove from play from either your deck, hand, or graveyard one Water, one Light, one Earth, one Wind, one Fire, and one Dark monster to summon Light Dragon-Dawn.

_No Image available_

Light Dragon-Dawn / Light / 8 / 2500 / 2500 / Dragon / Effect: When this monster is summoned, destroy all Dark monsters on the field. As long as this monster is face up on the field your opponent can no longer play Dark monsters.

_No Image available_

**Author's Note:** I think that went well. I do not own Sandra McCann, Call of the Dragon, or Light Dragon-Dawn. They were create by OrangeSphere or Orange for short, with permission. Unfortunately I forgot to ask for the images of Sandra's cards. If you're reading this Orange I hope you're happy with my interpretation of Sandra and if I've done anything wrong or want me to stop using her just tell me. Also, big surprise! Shawn's duel wasn't the greatest they've seen. The offer to send in your own character, card, or deck is still out there. Characters require basic appearance with casual clothes or uniform if customized, deck type, personality, and background. Thank you for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

1Hey guys, how's it going? I've loved the fact I've been faved by Sableye and Orange who's been my greatest supporter so far. Not much else to say so I guess I'll continue the show. I do not own Yugioh/GX, Jump does.

Dedication To The Forbidden God

After the duel everyone went back to their rooms to sleep. At this moment our favorite Duelists decided to eat breakfast at Melinda's dorm room, which was more of a suite, after being invited through a message. "Wow! You get this whole room to yourself?" Jewels asked as they stepped in. The Red-Eyes Black Dorm was a large pyramid. The rooms were spread out throughout the building with two floors for the assistant headmaster while the headmaster was given five floors as we all know pyramids become narrower at the top. Every student was given there own room with equivalent sized rooms, though the Kaiser, Master, or Lord was given a large room for a student if it was a Red-Eyes at the time. Melinda's room in particular was given average decorations of monster paintings or great Duelists and was larger than four Blue-Eyes rooms.

"Yes I do. It's great, free room service, all the greatest advancements, everything!" Melinda said.

"Not fair! I'm the Lady, shouldn't I have a room like this?" Sandra complained.

"You will if you become a Red-Eyes student, so get working" Shawn said.

"So you're the Lord... Lady? Nice for you. But I've got to ask if that's a fake accent or real? Because I don't understand why a student from England would be in the U.S. Duel school" Melinda asked.

"I am from England but I moved. Actually, I moved to Japan but was sent here because the schools usually have some foreign exchange program and I was selected to go here" Sandra explained.

"I don't see why they would send a beauty like you away, but I'm not complaining" Tanner said.

"Thank you! Boys don't hit on me that often. I don't know why" Sandra said. She then realized that Tanner had lifted her skirt up.

"White cotton. Kind of plain, don't you think?" Tanner asked. In an instant Sandra had brought her knee up and smashed into Tanner's groin, making him drop to the floor faster that a 300-pound man who just ran a mile.

"Pervert! Pervert, pervert, pervert!" Sandra shouted as she continued to kick Tanner as he held himself. No sooner had she started to beat Tanner up did she stop and say "What's for breakfast?" in an innocent voice.

"Yeah, I'm starving" Tanner said jumping back up as though nothing happened.

"How in the world are you still standing!?" Shawn shouted in surprise.

"I've been through worse" Tanner said with a joy filled grin.

"Anyways, I decided to order the whole spread. Pancakes, waffles, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and so on" Melinda said.

"Pancakes! I love pancakes!" Sandra shouted.

"I'm more interested in you eating the sausage if you catch my drift" Tanner said which got him a punch square in the face. Melinda was about to say something when the door rang and Tanner ran to it shouting "Breakfast!". Tanner opened the door, grabbed the cart of food that was placed there, and practically threw it inside.

As everyone grabbed some food and began eating Jewels suddenly gained a thinking face and said "Hey Sandra. During the duel you summoned Light Dragon-Dawn. I've never seen or heard of that monster before. Where did you get it?".

"Dawn? I got it from my older brother. He's a Duelist as well. He entered a competition once, won three cards, and gave one to me and my other brother. It's probably the strongest card in my deck" Sandra said before taking a large bite of pancake.

"That was nice of your brother... Hey Shawn? Where did you get those Neo-Ninjas? I've never seen them before" Jewels asked.

"My Neo-Ninjas? Wow, it's been a while since I was asked that. Not to brag but from what I know they're one of a kind" Shawn said.

"Really!? Then why do you have them?" Jewels asked.

"Well, we all know I was planning to go to University of Mixed Combat, right? Well that's because I've been taught some ninja techniques, nothing big, but enough so I can kick ass. Well I had entered a tournament one day for fun and it turned out that Pegasus, creator of Duel Monsters, was there on invitation of the tournaments sponsor. While fighting isn't his game he was intrigued by the fights. I won the tournament and was given the prize, shook hands with the sponsor and Pegasus, and left. A month later a got a letter with a card in it. Pegasus was inspired by my ninja techniques that I mixed with some modern techniques that he decided to make a set of card based on ninjas that had futuristic power. At first it was only one card but he made more and would send them to me every time he created a new one. Last month he sent me what he said was the last the series he envisioned originally but said he would send me any new cards or supports to the set. I asked if he was going to release it to the public but he said that an original kid like me deserved an original deck, thus nobody else has it" Shawn explained.

"Man you're lucky! I wish I could have met Pegasus face-to-face" Melinda said.

"In your case, it'd be face-to-crotch" Tanner said making Melinda shove a piece of toast down his throat.

"You guys are weird. Where are you from?" Sandra asked before stealing some pancakes from Tanner's plate.

"I'll just tell you we live in Maryland and not bore you on the rest of the details" Tanner said.

"Wait a second. You live in Maryland? We live in New York and we're at a school somewhere off the west coast. How were you the last stop on the plane ride?" Shawn asked.

"The plane we were on was supposed to pick up all the east coast and stuff. The reason we arrived in your cabin late in the flight was because we had been searching for a cabin for a few hours" Melinda explained.

"That makes sense, I guess... I've got to ask everybody, what cards do you use? We already know I use Neo-Ninjas and Sandra has a Fire and Dawn mixed deck but I don't know anything about the rest of your decks" Shawn asked.

"Mines weird, so I've been told" Tanner said.

"It is so we'll ignore his. Mine is a series that came out just recently. I had another type but this one seemed to be made for me" Melinda said.

"Mine's alright, but it needs work" Jewels said.

"Wow, that was real specific" Shawn said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I prefer to use them then talk about them" Jewels said.

"Does that mean you're up for a duel?" Melinda asked.

"Sure, I'm game" Jewels said.

"And I'm stuffed" Tanner said patting his stomach before Melinda kicked it almost making him vomit.

"Just let me grab my deck and I'll be ready" Melinda said rushing to the bedroom. As she ran off there was a knock at the door. "Can you get that?" Melinda asked. Tanner opened the door slightly before it was thrust opened knocking him into the wall. At the door were two Red-Eyes students that appeared to be a year older than any of them. Both had black hair but one had it short while the other had it long, and brown eyes.

"Hello. We heard that Shawn Nicholas was here. Is that correct?" the one with long hair asked.

"That would be me, is there a reason why you slammed my friend into a wall?" Shawn asked.

"Yes. My name is Bill and my friend is Phil. We heard you defeated Professor Pluto in a duel, is that true?" the one with short hair said.

"What if he did? You have know right barging in here and injuring my idiot. That's my job" Melinda said having returned.

"Our apologies but is this rumor true?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, so?" Shawn asked.

"Then you're a no good, stinking liar! Nobody is capable of defeating Professor Pluto! He's a three time United States Champion and has dueled and tied with Seto Kaiba! The only way a Blue-Eyes could defeat him is if you cheated!" Bill shouted in rage.

"Three time United States champion? Tied with Seto Kaiba? How come I've never heard about any of this before?" Shawn asked.

"The despite his greatness the word probably hasn't hit the bottom of the chain where scum like you fester" Phil said.

"That's enough! I won't let you bad mouth my friend like that" Tanner shouted.

"Wow. I didn't know you cared about me so much Tanner" Shawn said.

"You bet I kind of do. That's why I challenge you to a duel!" Tanner declared.

"We accept under the condition of a tag duel with us facing you and the cheater" Bill said.

"Agreed... Jewels take my place" Tanner said casually.

"What!? Why are you pushing this onto me!?" Jewels shouted.

"I don't care about Shawn enough to duel right now" Tanner said returning to the breakfast.

"God. Fine, I'll take Tanner's place" Jewels said.

"Alright by us. Just to give you a reminder. In a tag duel, the partners share Life Points and a double sized field, though you cannot use a monster, spell, or trap that your partner summoned, and go in a particular order of turns. This time we'll do you, then me, then the cheater, then Bill. Also, none of us can attack until our second turn" Phil said.

"I know that already. Now lets duel!" Jewels said turning her Duel Disk on.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 8000 Phil and Bill's LP: 8000**

"Lets see. It's best to play it safe until I know what I'm fighting so I'll place a monster and card face down" Jewels said ending her turn quickly.

"Well that was a waste of time. I'll summon Berserk Gorilla and activate Poison Fangs which will inflict 500 points of damage to you every time a Beast-type inflicts damage to you and end my turn" Phil said as a large, orange gorilla charged onto the field (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000).

"My turn then. I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu and place one card face down. End turn" Shawn said as the familiar, explosive wielding ninja jumped onto the field (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000).

"That monster is too weak to be fighting us. Let me show you real power. I set one monster and activate Forest, giving all Insect, Beast, Plant, and Beast-Warrior type monsters a 200 attack and defense boost. I'll end my turn there" Bill said as a lush forest appeared in the room and Berserk Gorilla climbed a tree (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200).

"My turn again. Now that I know what I'm dealing with I flip up Old Vindictive Magician! And his flip effect states that I can destroy one of your monsters! I choose Berserk Gorilla!" Jewels announced as one of the cards on the field flipped up showing an angry looking, old wizard appeared on the field (Attack: 450 Defense: 600) and blasted the raging primate into nothingness. "Now, I offer my magician for Chaos Command Magician!" Jewels said as the old magician disappeared in a spray of light and a magician with green coat, pants, hat, and scepter with gold trimming and red orbs on them appeared that had green tinted skin appeared (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1900). "Now my magician, attack the face down monster with Chaos Magic Attack!" Jewels commanded. Chaos Command Magican twirled it's scepter before thrusting it forward, creating a wave of green energy that surged toward the face down monster. The card flipped up to reveal a human sized, grey koala (Attack: 1100-1300 Defense: 1800-2000). The monster was incinerated by the attack but left some leaves behind.

"Fool! My Des Koala has a flip effect as well that deals 400 points of damage to you for every card in your hand, both of you! And I count eight, so that's 2400 points of damage!" Bill declared as the leaves were swept by a mysterious breeze and thrust into Jewels and Shawn at high speed.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5600 Phil and Bill's LP: 8000**

"Maybe not my best move but at least your field is cleared. Turn over" Jewels said.

"Not for long! I activate Scapegoat! Now I get four Sheep Tokens to guard my field. Then I'll end my turn" Phil said as four sheep like monsters colored pink, blue, orange, and red appeared on the field (Attack: 0-200 Defense: 0-200).

"Fair enough. I draw and now my Neo-Ninja comes into play" Shawn said as Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu took out a firecracker and through it at Phil which exploded near him.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5600 Phil and Bill's LP: 7700**

"But don't worry, that's not all. Now I summon Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo" Shawn said as a man with a bald head, hazel eyes, and a small horizontal line tattooed on his forehead wearing only a loincloth calmly walked onto the field and sat in a meditative position (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"That's your monster? He better have a good effect or else he's mincemeat when I summon my next monster" Bill said.

"He does, but I'd be more concerned for that pink Sheep Token. Get rid of it buddy" Shawn said to Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu. The ninja took a grenade out of one of it's pockets, removed the pin, and chucked it at the unsuspecting monster that blew up without a second thought. "I'll end my turn there" Shawn said as Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo gained a faint aura that blew a light blue (Attack: 500 Defense: 500).

"Wait a second. What just happened there?" Bill asked.

"When I don't attack with my Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo he gains 500 attack and defense. He's kind of like Satellite Cannon but he grows slower but gets to keep the attack even if he attacks" Shawn explained.

"Whatever. I summon Enraged Battle Ox" Bill said as a humanoid bull with red and gold armor and an axe with flaring nostrils appeared on the field (Attack: 1700-1900 Defense: 1000-1200). "Now all Beast, Beast-Warrior, and Winged-Beast type monsters can do damage to you even if your monster is in defense mode.

"Sorry to break it to you, but even if you destroy one of Shawn's monsters I'll still be ready to crush that monster when you're done" Jewels pointed out.

"I know that! That's why I'll activate my Rushed Recklessly! Now for the remainder of the turn my monster will have a 700 attack point boost!" Bill said as the already mad monster started to stomp on the ground and roar with anger (Attack: 2600 Defense: 1200). "Now my monster, destroy that magician!" Bill commanded. Enraged Battle Ox threw it's axe at Chaos Command Magician that deflected the attack but was surprised by the follow up attack that was two horns stabbed into it's abdomen and warped out of existence.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 7700**

"I'll end my turn" Bill said as his monster gained some control back (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200).

"I'll avenge my magician now. Go Magician's Valkyria!" Jewels declared as a beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an aqua outfit and hat with gold trimming and a scepter appeared (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1800).

"Is that what you'll avenge your magician with? Cause if it is then you need to step your math up" Bill taunted.

"You think this is all I'd do? Let me show you what I can do when I play Yami!" Jewels declared as the forest disappeared making Enraged Battle Ox (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1000) and the Sheep Tokens (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) look around in confusion. The field was then engulfed in darkness making Magician's Valkyria smirk (Attack: 1800 Defense: 2000). "Lets get rid of that mad cow" Jewels said as her magician charged an attack and blasted Enraged Battle Ox.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 7600**

"So what? That's nothing more than a minor inconvenience" Bill said.

"For now. I'll end with one card face down and end my turn" Jewels said.

"About time" Phil said drawing his card. Staring at the card he drew he smiled and said "I summon Blade Rabbit and end my turn" and a rabbit with a vest and two long blades for teeth appeared (Attack: 400 Defense).

"That didn't take long" Shawn said drawing a new card as Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu threw some more firecrackers.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 7000**

"Now I summon Neo-Ninja of Intonjutsu" Shawn said as a man with brown hair and black eyes wearing a black shirt, camouflaged pants, and no shoes walked onto the field with a large blanket like object that on one side was black and the other camouflaged (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "Now, Neo-Ninja of Intonjutsu will destroy a Sheep Token and Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu will destroy your rabbit" Shawn said as his ninjas leapt into action and left nothing left of their opponents.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 6400**

"Fool! By sending a Beast monster of mine to the graveyard, I can now summon this monster by offering 1000 Life Points! Come forth Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" Phil shouted as a large monster with green skin, black hair, and sunken eyes with brown armor and a large club appeared (Attack: 2600 Defense: 1800).

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 5400**

"That sucks. Oh well, I end my turn" Shawn said not to impressed with the monster as Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo's aura grew brighter (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000).

Bill drew his card and laughed loudly and said "If that didn't impress you this will. I use Polymerization! By sending Des Kangaroo and Big Koala to the graveyard from my hand I can summon Master of Oz!". Without warning a giant, green half-koala, half-kangaroo monster with clown shoes, a purple vest, boxing gloves, a moustache, and scar of it's left eye appeared, only fitting in the room because it was a hologram and thus a trick of the eyes (Attack: 4200 Defense: 3900). "Now my giant monster, destroy that meditating ninja!" Bill said as Master of Oz punched the air a few times before it jumped to attack the ninja.

"Hold it! I activate my face down DNA Surgery! I choose for all monsters to be Spellcasters and when my Magician's Valkyria is on the field you can't select any other Spellcasters as the target of an attack" Jewels said as a barrier formed around the ninja which also gained a wand (Attack: 200 Defense: 200). The Sheep Tokens gained hats (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1200), Green Baboon's club became a staff (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000), Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1200) and Intonjutsu (Attack: 700 Defense: 700) also gained wands, and finally Master of Oz got a book (Attack: 4400 Defense: 3900).

"You think that matters much? Get rid of the magician then" Bill said and Master of Oz punched the air and sent a blast at Magician's Valkyria.

"Once more, hold it! I use Magic Cylinder!" Jewels declared. The blast was absorbed by a large cylinder and fired back out another, right into Bill and Phil.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Bill and Phil's LP: 1000**

"You bitch! I'll crush you!" Bill shouted in fury.

"Uh huh. My turn?" Jewels asked.

"Fine" Bill growled.

"Good. Now I'll activate Double Wand! This halves my magician's attack but allows her to attack twice. And I'll use those attacks to get rid of those remaining Sheep Tokens" Jewels said as her magician's scepter disappeared and gained two small wands (Attack: 900 Defense: 2000) and destroyed the remaining tokens. "Now that that's done, I'll set one card and end my turn" Jewels said.

Phil drew a card, sneered, and said "Nothing to do but destroy your puny magician. Go Green Baboon!". Green Baboon gathered energy to it's staff and fired a blast of energy at Magician's Valkyria when an odd machine with a glowing orb appeared and fired a laser that made the magician disappear.

"Sorry about that, but my Interdimensional Matter Transporter will keep my monster safe for now in another dimension. Another bonus is when she returns, Double Wands will be removed and she'll be at full strength" Jewels said.

"I don't care. I'll just have my Green Baboon attack the camouflaged ninja then" Phil said as his monster sent a new blast at the ninja in question. This time the ninja pulled out a grappling gun, fired it, and swung out of harms way. "What now?" Phil asked.

"Sorry, but when Neo-Ninja of Intonjutus is attacked, I can send him back to my hand and negate your attack" Shawn said.

"You suck. I end my turn" Phil said as Magician's Valkyria reappeared (Attack:1600-1800 Defense: 1800-2000).

"My turn" Shawn said drawing a new card. Upon looking at the card his face broke out in a grin and shouted "Game over! I summon Rookie of a Thousand Destinies!". The Shawn look-a-like monster appeared and his handle immediately transformed into a scepter and received firecrackers from Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu, a tattoo from Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo, and a hat from Magician's Valkyria (Attack: ?-4400 Defense: ?-4600). "His effect includes all monsters on my side of the field so he gains from Magician's Valkyria as well and gets that special boost from Yami. And I think his attack is enough to wipe out Green Baboon and the rest of your Life Points!" Shawn declared as the Rookie twirled it's staffed and fired a powerful beam of magic at the forest defender, obliterating it and the remainder of the duo's Life Points.

**Jewels and Shawn's LP: 5400 Phil and Bill's LP: 0000**

"His skills are impressive" Phil said.

"But he did have help from the girl" Bill said.

"That is the only way he could defeat us" Phil said.

"Which means there was no way he could defeat Professor Pluto!" Bill shouted.

"Lets teach them a real lesson" Phil said cracking his knuckles.

"No way! We defeated you fair and square and now you want to beat Shawn up!?" Jewels yelled.

"We won't let them! Not as long as my name is General Bill Gates will you hurt our friend!" Tanner shouted as he jumped onto the breakfast cart.

"Get out of my room" Melinda said pushing the cart to an open window that Tanner fell out of, sliding down the pyramid to the bottom.

"Enough! You girls won't get our way!" Bill said.

"Girls? Are you saying we can't beat you up?" Sandra said picking up one of the knives from breakfast.

"That won't be necessary" Pluto said from the door.

"Professor Pluto!" Phil and Bill shouted in unison.

"I want you two to report to my office and wait there so I may dismiss your punishment" Pluto said.

"Yes sir" Phil and Bill said dejectedly and left the room.

"My apologies on those boys. I don't know why, but many students feel that I'm some kind of dueling god and fell that you cheated in our duel" Pluto said.

"It's alright sir... can I ask you a question?" Shawn said.

"Technically you just did. But feel free to ask another" Pluto said jokingly.

"Right. Before those guys challenged me they mentioned that you were a three time United States Champion and you dueled Seto Kaiba and tied. Is this true?" Shawn asked.

"Is it true? Yes. Before I joined University of Dueling I had competed in three United States Championships and won each of them. Only after my third was I invited to the World Championships and faced Seto Kaiba in the semi-finals and tied with him" Pluto said.

"But doesn't that mean you were supposed to compete in a second match to see who would move on? And even if you lost, you're a three times United States Champion, what are you doing teaching?" Shawn asked.

Pluto gave a smile that had a hint of sadness and said "Lets just say that we all have things we're destined to do, like your Rookie of a Thousand Destinies. Unlike him however, not all of us have more than one option... but I'm interrupting your fun. Remember to do some studying before school starts in a week. You only get this first week to have fun before you go back to school. I'll take my leave" Pluto said before leaving.

Shawn stared at the door before Jewels jumped on his back and said "We kicked their butts! I can't believe how well our decks worked together!" but was surprised when Shawn fell forward. "I told you I'm not that heavy!" Jewels shouted.

"It wasn't that. You surprised me" Shawn said.

"What kind of a ninja gets surprised by a fifteen year old girl?" Melinda asked.

"A bad one" Sandra said before enjoying a muffin.

"Will you guys always gang up on me like this when Tanner isn't here?" Shawn asked.

"Possibly" Sandra said.

"I wish he was back" Shawn said with fake tears rolling down his face.

"I locked the door so he isn't getting in here" Melinda said.

"What about the window?" Tanner asked climbing in through the window.

"I hate you" Melinda said.

"I know. I'm bored. Cartoons!" Tanner shouted as he jumped to the couch and turned the T.V. on and began laughing at the cartoons. The others shrugged and sat on the couch and other furniture and ate as they watched T.V.

**Original Card List**

Double Wand / Equip Spell: This card can only be equipped to a Spellcaster-type monster. The monster equipped with this card loses half it's attack and can attack twice a turn.

_Two average wands each being held by an ear of a rabbit._

Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoyo / Light / 1 / 0 / 0 / Warrior / Effect: If this monster is in attack position at the end of a turn it did not attack it gains 500 attack and defense points.

_A bald man with hazel eyes wearing nothing but a loincloth and has a two inch, horizontal line tattooed on his forehead_

Neo-Ninja of Intonjutsu / Earth / 2 / 500 / 500 / Warrior / Effect: If this monster is selected as an attack target you may return it to your hand and negate the attacking monsters attack.

_A brown hair, black eye man wearing a black shirt, camouflage pants, and no shoes that carries a blanket like item that is black on one side and camouflage on the other that is used to blend in with the forest or hide in the dark nights._

**Author's Note:** A nice look at the Red-Eyes Black Dorm. We also learn more about Pluto. I'm not sure if I did a tag duel to early. I can't say much else about this chapter. We'll have to get some more character development on Shawn and the others but otherwise is doing fine. Send reviews please.


	4. Chapter 4

1Sup dawgs? I am so embarrassed. Last chapter I made a few grammar errors and forgot to put down Blade Rabbit's defense, which is 300 by the way. As minor as these errors are I can't allow myself to make such insignificant mistakes. Anyways, this chapter won't have a large duel but it will give better insight some duels aren't always skill, but luck. Real quickly, I realized I misprinted something on Melinda's description. She has pigtails, not ponytails, sorry. I do not own Yugioh/GX, Jump does.

Doubts And Decisions

"I'm bored. Why don't we have a T.V.?" Tanner asked.

"Because we're the toilet scrubbers in this platoon" Dean said.

"Yeah but Red-Eyes Black Dorm has everything and we've got nothing, doesn't seem fair" Shawn asked. At this moment the three roommates were trying to find something to do since it was raining lightly outside and Pluto told Shawn to stay away from the Red-Eyes Black Dorm.

"Maybe we should go see what Jewels and Sandra are up to?" Tanner suggested.

"You just want to be perverted" Shawn said.

"True... wanna duel?" Tanner asked.

"Dang boy! It's to crowded in here. Can't have a good duel in here" Dean said.

"Sorry. I'm just so bored!" Tanner said.

"We know Tanner, but there's nothing we can do. It's not like entertainment is going to walk through the door" Shawn said. Just then a rock with a piece of paper was thrown through the window, which was thankfully open despite it raining.

"Huh, you were right. It didn't come through the door" Tanner said.

"That's not important ya empty headed Yankee! Somebody read the paper" Dean said.

"I've got it... it looks like our problem is solved" Shawn said.

"Why? What did it say?" Tanner asked.

"It says that there's an exhibition duel at the school's Duel Arena. Everyone is invited. Although I am concerned as to why somebody threw a rock through our window" Shawn said.

"Did it hit Tanner!?" Melinda shouted from outside. Looking out the window the roommates saw Jewels, Sandra, and Melinda with umbrellas, waiting for them.

"Missed me!" Tanner gloated before he got hit in the head by another rock.

"Nice arm Sandra" Melinda said.

"Thanks!" Sandra chirped gleefully.

"Come on you guys! It's going to start soon!" Jewels shouted.

"Alright! Lets go!" Tanner shouted good as new and grabbed his roommates before running off.

**Duel Arena**

Shawn and the others got to the Duel Arena without getting too wet. "Lucky it's a light rain" Shawn said.

"Yeah... where do we sit?" Jewels asked. Looking around they noticed that most of the people sat in with others of their own dorm but there were some exceptions.

"Lets sit with the Blue-Eyes, that ways I'll be the only one that sticks out" Melinda said. Everyone shrugged and did what she said. On the way to where the other Blue-Eyes were sitting they passed a large group of older Red-Eyes students.

"Isn't that him?" one student asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy who defeated Professor Pluto" another student answered.

"I hear him and another Blue-Eyes student barely beat Phil and Bill" a different student said.

"Those guys? They're trash. This means he cheated to beat the Professor" the first said.

"Cheaters like him won't last long here. It's only a matter of time before the school can't deny his cheating ways and kicks him out" one more said before they were out of ear range.

Jewels saw that Shawn was depressed about what they said and tried to comfort him by saying "Don't listen to them Shawn. They just don't know how great a duelist you are. Eventually they'll see how powerful you are and your right to be here".

Shawn smiled and said "Thanks Jewels, guess I got influenced a little to easily".

"Don't worry ninja-man, we'll get back at them" Tanner said reaching into his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" Melinda asked knowing whatever he was doing wasn't good.

"Nothing... found it!" Tanner exclaimed as he took out a banana.

"Tanner, what are you going to do with that?" Melinda asked in a threatening tone.

"... eat it?" Tanner said in an attempt to disinterest Melinda.

"What!? No! You can't do that!" Sandra shouted.

"Why not?" Tanner asked.

"Because you have to do this" Sandra said taking the fruit from Tanner's hands and chucking it at the Red-Eyes students, making a satisfying splat on the face of one of them.

"Awww! I wanted to do that!" Tanner whined.

"Stop it you two! Get to the seats now! I swear I'm babysitting a bunch of five year olds" Melinda said.

"Coming from the girl who looks like she's ten" Tanner said earning him a kick in the back of the knee. The group sat down and put their attention on the man standing in the center of the arena. He was an average sized man with the right half of his head shaven and the left half was long, unruly green hair that fell to his shoulders and had tanned skin. Unlike everyone else in the university, he did not wear any clothes that resembled the uniforms. He had a black, sleeveless shirt, orange pants that cut off a few inches below the knees, and brown work boots.

"Who is that guy?" Jewels asked.

"I don't know. I don't think he's with the school considering his clothes" Sandra said.

"He's a part of Zitech Industries" Pluto said sitting next to the group.

"Oh... Professor Pluto!" Shawn shouted in surprise.

"Hello students" Pluto said.

"What are you doing here? And what's Zitech Industries?" Shawn asked.

"I'm here to question this man about why he assembled the students for a duel that he has no right to declare while at our school. Also, Zitech Industries is a business that's been growing the past few years. If they keep growing at the rate they have been then they'll become superior to Kaibacorp or Industrial Illusions" Pluto said before getting up and approaching the man.

The man saw Pluto approaching and said in a deep voice "Pluto! So good to see you! How long has it been?".

"Not long enough Corpus. What do you think you're doing here? We told Zitech that we're sticking to Industrial Illusions as our sponsor and will stay loyal to them" Pluto said.

"I'm not here on Zitech's schedule. I'm here for you. Last time we faced off was over a year ago. I want a rematch" Corpus said.

"You have no right to demand a duel here. I'll give you the option to leave with dignity before I call the guards" Pluto said.

"That's a load. You know that anything less than you will get me to leave. Besides, while I'm here for a rematch I did gain permission from Zitech to come here on an attempt to make another stab at us being your sponsor... tell you what, defeat me in a duel and I'll leave" Corpus said.

"And if you win?" Pluto asked.

Corpus chuckled and said "You know me to well. I can't ask for anything big but if I win then at least come to Zitech and check things out. You may end up liking it" Corpus said.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get. Alright, lets duel" Pluto said activating his Duel Disk.

**Pluto's LP: 8000 Corpus' LP: 8000**

Seeing Pluto staring a duel, the crowd erupted into cheer. "Looks like they want you to perform first" Corpus said.

"Possibly. I activate Heart of the Underdog and end my turn" Pluto said playing his cards quickly.

"That's it? Pluto, Pluto, Pluto. You should know better than to leave your field open like that. I use Polymerization. By fusing the five Dragons in my hand, I summon the ultimate creature, Five-Headed Dragon!" Corpus declared as a giant dragon with gold scales and five heads appeared. One made of fire, one metallic, one aquatic, one with spikes on it, and one with black scales (Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000). "Like my monster?" Corpus asked.

"Eh, I've seen better" Pluto said.

"That's mean. Look at him, you made him angry. It's okay boy, you can have your revenge by attacking him directly" Corpus said to the dragon hologram. The dragon roared and fired a beam from each head that converged on Pluto.

**Pluto's LP: 3000 Corpus' LP: 8000**

Seeing their teacher and hero hit by such a strong attack, many students became concerned but were relieved to see Pluto well and undamaged. "Is that all you planned? Not even Solid Vision can make your creature's attack harm me" Pluto said.

"You've got that right. Kaibacorp's Solid Vision can do nothing more than make the intense flames of a monster feel like a minor rise in heat or a strike from a sword feel like an itch. Zitech is going to fix all that" Corpus said.

"What do you mean?" Pluto asked.

"You'll see in time. I end my turn" Corpus said. Pluto shrugged the comment off and drew a card, looked at it, flashed it to Corpus, and drew another. "Hold it! What do you think you're doing there?" Corpus asked.

"Hm? Nothing but using Heart of the Underdog's effect. Whenever I draw a normal monster I can draw again. This is one of my primary deck strategies. You should realize by now that I've got multiple decks that I switch Exodia around in" Pluto said.

"True, but you'll have to draw something other than a normal monster eventually... won't you?" Corpus asked a little concerned.

"Not really. With this deck the only cards that aren't normal monsters are Heart of the Underdog and Exodia the Forbidden One. And since Heart of the Underdog is on the field and I'll tell you that I already have Exodia the Forbidden One in my hand, I'm going to keep drawing cards until I have all of Exodia in my hand" Pluto said as he continued to draw normal monsters, show Corpus, and then draw again.

"I-impossible. This strategy used correctly can be a two turn KO" Corpus said.

"Yes. And although it doesn't matter, all the normal monsters have high defense to stall in case I don't get Heart of the Underdog fast enough or draw Exodia the Forbidden One which would temporarily break the chain. Oh look, the last piece" Pluto said as he presented his hand of normal monsters and Exodia pieces. "I call forth the Forbidden God, Exodia!" Pluto said placing the pieces on his Duel Disk. The godly, Egyptian being appeared on the field, towering over the Five-Head Dragon, making the beast quiver in fear. "Obliterate him Exodia" Pluto commanded. Exodia gathered a ball of golden energy to his right hand and thrust forward sending a stream of the energy through the opposing monster like it was nothing and into Corpus.

**Pluto's LP: 3000 Corpus' LP: Automatic Loss**

The students roared with applause as Pluto approached his defeated opponent. "I believe you were leaving?" Pluto said.

"Ha! You got me Pluto! I'll go, but remember our offer. Zitech could always use people like you" Corpus said.

Pluto smiled and said "I'll be sure to call when hell freezes over".

Shawn on the other hand was in awe at what he just saw. "He took him down in two turns... what if he used that deck in our duel?" Shawn asked.

"Don't worry about it Shawn. He's a great duelist but he only one that fast with a little luck. You could have taken him down if he used that strategy as well" Jewels said.

"Could I? Even if he didn't use that strategy you heard what he said. He's got multiple decks that he switches Exodia around in. He could have an even better strategy... I only beat him because he didn't use his stronger decks" Shawn said with sorrow.

"You're thinking about it too much. Lets go" Jewels said. Shawn nodded and the group got up and left as the other students continue to cheer for Pluto.

**Blue-Eyes White Dorm, Jewels and Sandra's Room**

Everyone decided to spend some time in Jewels and Sandra's room and just goof around. While the room the boys shared was a little small but enough room for them to enjoy themselves, the girls room was larger by about half the size the boys had. "Why do you gals get larger accommodations for only the two of you while we three have to share a smaller room?" Dean asked.

"First off, we have another roommate. All Blue-Eyes students share a room with two others while Dark Magic Purple students share with only one other person and we all know Red-Eyes Black students get there own rooms. And second off, we get a larger room because us girls need our space" Jewels explained.

"I suppose it's fair enough. So where is this other girl?" Dean asked.

"No idea. She's alright but has a little weird" Sandra said.

"I can tell just from her panties. Sandra favors the white cotton, Jewels has her initials embroidered on hers, and this last girl has a thing for skulls" Tanner said holding a bunch of panties in his arms. All three girls knocked him over and started kicking him hard.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" a girl who just opened the door asked. The girl had black hair in a high ponytail that flowed to her shoulder blades and black eyes. She wore the same clothes any Blue-Eyes White student had but let some more of her cleavage show. The striking points of her was dark purple lipstick and heavy purple eyeliner she had on, as well as her fingernails painted black and gave off an odd, creepy aura.

"Sorry Cassie, we were just dealing with a pervert. Let me introduce you to our friends!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Whatever, just don't let them on my bed" Cassie said walking past Shawn and Dean and lying on the middle bunk of the triple bunker.

"Yay! Okay then, this is Shawn. He defeated Professor Pluto to get here and uses Neo-Ninjas. I don't really get the strategy behind them but they seem to work. He's a little depressed right now because he just saw Professor Pluto take down this guy from Zitech in two turns" Sandra explained.

"I heard about that. Sounds like it wasn't worth going to" Cassie said.

"Who knows? Anyways, this is Melinda. She's in Red-Eyes Black obviously. I don't really know what she uses but I know she has to be good. Despite the way she looks, she's our age and is nice, except to perverts" Sandra said.

"Hello" Melinda said.

"Yo" was Cassie's response.

"This is Dean. I have no idea about anything on him" Sandra said with a smile while Dean fell over in embarrassment at being the least known. "And finally we have Tanner. He's crazy and a really big pervert. He was stealing our panties before you came in" Sandra said.

"I was not! I was admiring them. They looked nice, felt soft, smelt wonderful, sound great when rubbed against skin, and I was proceeding to test the fifth scent" Tanner said. This remark got him another beating from Jewels, Melinda, and Sandra who was using a bat that was conveniently in the room.

"Hahaha! Funny. I like him" Cassie said.

"What!?" the other three girls shouted.

"Yeah, he's crazy. Crazy's good. Why else do I put up with Sandra?" Cassie said.

"You think I'm crazy?" Sandra asked with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Crap. I didn't mean it in a bad way, I meant it as a term of endearment. Just don't cry" Cassie said trying to calm down her roommate.

"Waaaaaaah! You think insane! Waaaaaah!" Sandra cried out.

"God. No Sandra, I don't think you're insane" Cassie said.

"You don't?" Sandra asked calming down a little.

"Of course. I know you are" Cassie said making Sandra cry again.

"How was that supposed to help?" Jewels asked.

"Listen, we're all a few things. Sandra's insane, I'm creepy, Melinda looks younger than she is, you're quick to fall in love, Dean isn't very noticed, Tanner's a pervert and insane, and Shawn's lucky to be here. But we shouldn't think of these things as our flaws but our assets. Sandra thinks outside the box, I don't get hit on by countless perverts every day, Melinda can use her cuteness to get out of trouble, Dean won't be thought of when he does something bad, Tanner... I can't really think of something for him, and Shawn gets to be here with his friends. Even if you still don't like it you have to accept these things and move on" Cassie said.

Shawn smiled and said "Thanks Cassie. That helped".

"What did? I kind of said a lot of things and forgot most of it" Cassie asked.

"You said you were going to dance in the rain naked" Tanner said.

"Now I remember!" Cassie said.

"Wait, it worked?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah, I remember saying I was going to kick you in the balls" Cassie said before planting her foot in Tanner's groin making him drop to the ground. "Now you were saying?" Cassie asked.

"You said I get to be here with my friends and if I'm still not happy then I should still accept it and move on, and that's what I'm going to do" Shawn said.

"No problem. We have to care for our fellow man and all that jazz" Cassie said.

"I can see up your skirt" Tanner said from the floor.

"Die pervert!" all the girls shouted as they started wailing on Tanner, although Cassie didn't seem to kick as hard.

"Right, care for your fellow man" Dean said watching the violent scene.

"Yeah... I swear our group gets weirder everyday" Shawn said before taking a seat and watching with mild interest.

**Author's Note: **Kind of a short chapter. Sorry about that and any mistakes I made. But now we realize just how lucky Shawn is to be in the school. And what's with this Zitech? Why would they care about a school? Who knows? I do, but I'm not telling. Characters are still accepted. Please send reviews... oh wait! Remember to check out Deemed Commitment by OrangeSphere, this is the story that Sandra really belongs to.


	5. Chapter 5

1Greetings readers. I hope your ready for a chapter that holds a number of odd things because that's all it's going to be... pretty much. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Pervert's Punishment

Four shadowed figures sat around a table with one light shining on the center of the table where a picture of Tanner and some documents were. "He's a menace to all females and must be stopped" one of the figures said.

"Stealing panties, looking up skirts and down shirts, planting cameras in the bathrooms, and the list goes on" a second figure said.

"I don't see why you all are making a big deal of this. I find the attention flattering" another figure said.

"Are you crazy!? Even if you don't mind it, it's only a matter of time before he spreads his sights to other girls. Not only will others be harmed through his antics but he'll be targeted by many as a sexual predator" the final figure said.

"Even though we have no true concern about his well being" the first figure said.

"I think you're just a little biased. If I remember correctly, you're the only one who hasn't been a target of his perverse ways" the third figure says.

"She's right. I guess he just doesn't find you attractive" the fourth figure said.

"What!? I'll have you know I'm a very attractive woman!" the first figure said.

"Technically, she said he doesn't find you attractive, not that you weren't attractive" the second figure said.

"Whatever. What are we going to do about him?" the first figure asked.

"It's quite obvious. We have to make a bet with him. One that he could never refuse" the second figure said.

"Then it's settled. I'll be the one to take him down. I've got a lot of anger directed towards him and can't wait to let it loose" the first figure said before turning the single light off.

**Blue-Eyes White Cafeteria**

"- so then Grammy broke his arm and became the Female Swamp Wrestling Champion" Dean said.

"... Wow Dean. That must be the most disturbing story I've ever heard" Shawn said.

"But it's all true and only one of forty-three" Dean said.

"I pray I'll never hear anymore... where's Tanner?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know. I noticed he wasn't here when I got to the part about Grammy and the transsexual" Dean said.

"I just got that part blacked out of my memories to" Shawn said.

"It don't matter. Tanner's a grown boy and can take care of himself" Dean said.

"That's only half right. He can take care of himself, but he's not a grown up. I've caught him watching Barry the prehistoric lizard" Shawn said.

"And you say my story is the most disturbing thing you've ever seen?" Dean asked.

"No, I said story I ever heard. I've seen much more disturbing things" Shawn pointed out.

"Pervert!" a voice shouted out followed by a loud slap.

"Tanner" Shawn and Dean said in unison. The two looked around before finding Tanner leaning over a table saying something to a group of girls.

"So what do you say?" Tanner asked.

"Disgusting!" one girl yelled.

"Horrific!" another girl shouted.

"Is that even humanly possible?" a last girl asked in confusion.

"Completely. You just need to angle things and use a lot of force" Tanner said.

"Tanner! What the hell are you doin' boy!? Girls don't want to hear about that kind of thing. My apologies for my roommate ladies, he's just got some mental retardation" Dean said bowing.

"Hey, isn't that the guy who defeated Professor Pluto?" the second girl said pointing at Shawn, completely ignoring Dean.

"He is!" the third girl said.

"Save us! He said some perverted things to us and then asked if we wanted to rebuild a truck stop toilet with him" the first girl said.

"Uhm... stop it Tanner?" Shawn said questioningly.

"... No..." Tanner responded.

"I tried" Shawn said before returning to his meal.

"Is there anybody who will get rid of this pervert!?" the first girl shouted.

Dean jumped on a table and was about to speak when a softer voice said behind him "I shall be the one to kick his perverted ass into submission". Turning to the source of the voice, everyone saw Melinda with Jewels, Sandra, and Cassie behind her.

"Submission? I'm not into those kind of things Melinda... okay I am. But not with you. Then I'd be a pervert and a pedophile" Tanner said.

"We're the same age you idiot!" Melinda shouted. Regaining her composure, Melinda continued. "Anyways, I challenge you to a duel. If I win then you must give up your perverted ways for life or suffer irreversible damage to your honor" Melinda said.

"Darn you Melinda! Only you know that I cannot accept my honor to be scathed" Tanner said.

"Isn't it scathed every time you do something perverted?" Sandra asked.

"No. I follow the clown code of honor" Tanner said.

"But your not a clown" Jewels pointed out.

"I lived with clowns for a while, that's where I learned the code" Tanner said.

"You lived with clowns?" Cassie asked.

"Not important. I don't see why I should accept your challenge however. There is nothing in it for me" Tanner said crossing his arms.

"That's why if you win, we'll each give you a kiss" Melinda said.

"Interesting. Dare I risk my ways or honor for a kiss from three magnificent beauties?" Tanner pondered.

"You do know there's three of us?" Sandra asked.

"Like I'd want a kiss from Melinda" Tanner said sarcastically.

Growling, Melinda shouted "Do you accept the challenge or not!?".

"Fine! I'll accept your challenge on a second condition" Tanner said.

"We're not going any further than kissing" Jewels said.

"No, not that kind of stuff. And you think I'm the pervert... well I am. If I win I want all of you to do my homework for a week after school starts" Tanner said.

"Oh. That's not to bad. We agree" Sandra said with the others nodding.

"Lets duel!" Melinda shouted activating her Duel Disk.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Melinda's LP: 8000**

"I'll go first!" Melinda said drawing an extra card. "Hmm. I summon Genex Neutron" Melinda said as a robotic being with a few glowing orange tubes on it's body appeared (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200). "Then I'll set one card and end my turn. And when I end my turn my Genex Neutron's effect comes in and allows me to add one Machine-type Tuner monster to my hand" Melinda said flipping through her deck before selecting a card.

"Tuner monster? What's that?" Shawn asked.

"Tuner monsters are part of the next generation of cards coming out along with Synchro monsters. Synchro monsters are powerful monsters that are placed in your Extra Deck which replaces the Fusion Deck. They can only be summoned if a Tuner monster is on your side of the field and that monster plus all other monsters on your side of the field levels all equal up to that Synchro monster" Sandra explained.

"Wow. You sure know a lot about them" Shawn said.

"Me and my brothers have our own, but we were kind of given them at the exam. They were giving them based on your deck because they wanted to get them into the game and really get the Master Rules working" Sandra said.

"Hmm, not the best decision Melinda. You know what position you put yourself in" Tanner said.

"Don't tell me you got one on your first draw" Melinda whined.

"I did! But before I do I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your face down card" Tanner said as a powerful wind destroyed the face down.

"So much for my Shadow Spell" Melinda said.

"But that's not all! Since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon!" Tanner said as a long, serpentine robot dragon appeared on the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600).

"Cyber monsters? I never saw Tanner as a Cyber user" Shawn said.

"Well what did you expect him to use?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, Toon monsters or something a little more... animated" Shawn said.

"And because I special summoned my dragon, I can normal summon a monster. Come forth Cyber Phoenix!" Tanner announced as a robot bird with four wings and some red lines and plating appeared (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1600). "Now my dragon, destroy her monster!" Tanner commanded. Cyber Dragon flew forward and ripped the head of Genex Neutron off which then exploded.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Melinda's LP: 7700**

"Now that she's open, attack her directly phoenix!" Tanner commanded again before charging a ball of fire from it's mouth and letting it loose on Melinda.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Melinda's LP: 6500**

"Then I'll end my turn" Tanner said with a yawn.

"Don't get cocky Tanner. I haven't even begun to whip out the big guns" Melinda said drawing her next card. Melinda looked at the card and grinned. "First, I'll summon Genex Controller!" Melinda said as a small, messy looking robot with a big head appeared (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1200). "Then I'll activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon once more this turn. Then I'll use Genex Heat's effect that if Genex Controller is on the field he can be normal summoned without tribute! So go Genex Heat!" Melinda said as another robot that looked like a furnace with fire coming out of it's chest appeared (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1300).

"Those two? You're going to summon that monster, aren't you? Maybe it's because I've seen you duel before but your strategy is so predictable" Tanner said.

"Then you know what's coming next. I'll use my Genex Controller and Genex Heat to Synchro Summon Thermal Genex! And he gains 200 attack for every Fire monster in my graveyard which will be one when Genex Heat is used to summon him." Melinda said as her Genex Controller burst into rings which Genex Heat passed through, emerging on the other side as a larger furnace like robot with bulky arms that let out blue flames (Attack: 2400-2600 Defense: 1200). "Now, incinerate his Cyber Phoenix!" Melinda commanded as Genex Heat fired streams of fire from its arm at the avian based robot, melting it down to nothingness.

**Tanner's LP: 6600 Melinda's LP: 6500**

"That sucked. At least I get to draw a card because you destroyed Cyber Phoenix" Tanner said drawing a card.

"And now my mechanical menace's second effect comes into play. When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle, you're dealt an extra 200 points of damage for every Genex monster in my graveyard. So that's 600 points!" Melinda explained as Thermal Genex fired a stream of fire from it's chest.

**Tanner's LP: 6000 Melinda's LP: 6500**

"Take your turn" Melinda said.

"Hmm, you've put me in a bad position. I guess I'll have to activate Limiter Removal to double all Machine-type monsters attack till the end of the turn, then they'll be destroyed" Tanner said as his Cyber Dragon began to thrash around with electricity flying off it (Attack: 4200 Defense: 1600). "Then I'll summon Cyber Esper" Tanner said as a humanoid robot with six blades on it's back acting as wings levitated onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1800).

"Why didn't the boy summon Cyber Esper before activating Limiter Removal? He would have a stronger attack" Dean asked.

"Because he wants to use it as a buffer so he doesn't get attacked directly" Shawn answered.

"Now, Cyber Dragon, teach her monster to leave your friends alone!" Tanner commanded. Cyber Dragon flew through Thermal Genex without slowing down and hit Melinda.

**Tanner's LP: 6000 Melinda's LP: 4900**

"Now give her a taste of your powers Cyber Esper" Tanner said as his mechanical creature sent waves of psychic energy at Melinda.

**Tanner's LP: 6000 Melinda's LP: 3700**

"I'm done" Tanner said picking his ear with his pinky.

"You suck" Melinda said as she drew a card and then that card appeared on the field for Tanner to see.

"You already know that with Cyber Esper face up in attack, I can see every card you draw" Tanner said observing the new card.

"Yeah, yeah. I summon Genex Searcher" Melinda said as a poorly built robot wandered onto the field (Attack: 1600 Defense: 400). "Destroy his monster!" Melinda commanded and Genex Searcher rushed forward and crushed Cyber Esper's torso with one of it's clawed arms.

**Tanner's LP: 5600 Melinda's LP: 3700**

"Now it's your turn" Melinda said.

"Well that sucked. I've got good news though. Cyber Dragon is making a come back" Tanner said as another Cyber Dragon appeared on the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600).

"You've got to be kidding me!" Melinda yelled in frustration.

"Now, I'll attack your machine with Cyber Dragon!" Tanner said as Cyber Dragon tore apart the robot.

**Tanner's LP: 5600 Melinda's LP: 3200**

"I dislike taking damage, but at least I get a new monster because of Genex Searcher's effect. I choose Genex Controller!" Melinda announced as she summoned the small robot once more.

"Good for you. I'll set one card and end my turn" Tanner said.

"Good, because now I summon Genex Undine, but not use her effect" Melinda said as a humanoid robot with some feminine features and water filled parts appeared on the field.

"God, again!? You're never any fun" Tanner pouted.

"Shut up! Anyways, I'll use these two to Synchro Summon Hydro Genex" Melinda declared as Genex Controller burst into three rings and covered Genex Undine, transforming into a similar robot, but with more parts and had a spear like object with water taking the place of the blade (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1800). "And now my mechanical monster, destroy his Cyber Dragon!" Melinda commanded. Hydro Genex nodded, ran at the opposing monster, and stabbed it's spear through Cyber Dragon's head.

**Tanner's LP: 5400 Melinda's LP: 3200**

"But that's not all! When Hydro Genex destroys an opponents monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, I gain LP equal to the attack of the destroyed monster" Melinda said.

**Tanner's LP: 5400 Melinda's LP: 5300**

"That puts me in a bad position... if I didn't activate my face down card, Byroad Sacrifice! When one of my monsters is destroyed in battle I can special summon a Cyber Ogre from my hand!" Tanner said as a large robot with large arms that had two gold horns but one was cut near the base lumbered onto the field (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200).

"That's not going to help you very much" Melinda said.

"Possibly, but it's worth a shot" Tanner said.

"I'll end my turn" Melinda said.

"Alright. Hmm, that'll help, but it won't do much. I end my turn" Tanner said.

"That's it? That was a waste of a turn. I summon Turbine Genex who raises all my Genex monsters' attacks by 400!" Melinda announced as an odd mechanism somewhat reminiscent of a tank (Attack: 1400-1800 Defense: 1300) and released an odd, green radio signal that Hydro Genex picked up on (Attack: 2700 Defense: 1800). "Now, Hydro Genex will destroy your ogre!" Melinda announced as her monster charged at Cyber Ogre.

"Hold it! I activate the effect of the Cyber Ogre in my hand! By discarding it, I can negate one battle involving a Cyber Ogre on my side of the field and give it 2000 attack until the end of it's next battle!" Tanner said as his Cyber Ogre grew larger (Attack: 3900 Defnese: 1200) and gave a gigantic roar that made Hydro Genex fall over.

"Crap. Turbine Genex, attack Cyber Ogre" Melinda said dejectedly as her monster charged toward Cyber Ogre and was crushed underneath it's foot.

**Tanner's LP: 5400 Melinda's LP: 3200**

As Hydro Genex lost the signal (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1800) and Cyber Ogre lost it's size (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200), one of the girls that Tanner was messing with earlier said "Why did she just destroy her own monster? It cost her a lot of Life Points".

"It's because if she didn't, then Tanner would have destroyed her Hydro Genex when his turn came around. Then it would only be another turn before he would destroy her Turbine Genex. By using her monster in a kamikaze attack, she was able to lose the lead in the long run" Sandra said.

"Wow. The both of you are really smart" another girl said.

"Really!? I mean I always knew I had some brains but my brothers are always saying things that make me feel dumb so I have to teach them a lesson" Sandra said.

"That will end my turn" Melinda said.

"Alright. Well look at that. The duels over. I use Power Bond to fuse my Cyber Ogre on the field and the Cyber Ogre in my hand to summon Cyber Ogre 2. And because I used Power Bond, he has double the attack at the cost of his original attack being dealt to my Life Points at the end of the turn" Tanner said as a second Cyber Ogre appeared only for it and the preexisting Cyber Ogre to disassemble and come back together as one new monster that had a serpentine lower half that had gold spikes on the sides, large arms, two pieces that resembled wings, and a large head with three gold horns, and then grew twice as large (Attack: 2600-5200 Defense: 1900).

"You've got to be kidding me! I'm going to lose!?" Melinda said.

"Sorry, but you should know better than to try and interfere with my ways" Tanner said with a smile as Cyber Ogre 2 lumbered towards Hydro Genex, growing even larger (Attack: 6350 Defense: 1900).

"What's happening!? Why is it growing!?" Jewels asked.

"Cyber Ogre 2 gains half of the attack points of the monster it's attacking" Melinda said reluctantly. Finally, Cyber Ogre 2 was above Hydro Genex, raised a giant claw, and crushed the robot like it was nothing.

**Tanner's LP: 5400 Melinda's LP: 0000**

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!? I'm bad!" Tanner shouted as he jumped up and down.

"I'm sorry guys. I thought I could beat him" Melinda apologized.

"It's alright Melinda. You tried your best" Sandra assured her.

"Did you forget we have to kiss him and do his homework for a week?" Cassie asked.

"... Bad! Very bad Melinda! You should have beat him! I don't want to kiss him!" Sandra shouted before breaking into tears.

"Oh girls! I believe you owe me something" Tanner said.

"I'll kiss him quickly and get out of here" Jewels said shaking her head. Jewels walked over to Tanner, gave him a kiss on the lips, and then ran off in embarrassment. Cassie shrugged, pulled Tanner in for a rough kiss, and walked off like it was nothing. Sandra held her tears back long enough to give Tanner a quick kiss.

"You're a good kisser, even if you could have added a little tongue" Tanner said. A swift kick to the groin was Sandra's response before she left. All that was left was Melinda.

"Bend over so I can kiss you" Melinda said with a deep blush from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. I don't want a kiss from you. I've got an image to maintain" Tanner said.

"A pervert interested in women his own age or older" Shawn said.

"Exactly. So go run off and comfort the girls. I want them to be in top shape for when they do my homework" Tanner said. Melinda growled and kicked Tanner in the shin making him bend over. She then took this chance to grab him by the hair and give him a kiss before knocking him over.

"Even if I don't like it, I made a deal. And I always keep my deals" Melinda said before storming out.

"That probably wasn't the smartest thing to say" Shawn said.

"Yeah... well I'm off" Tanner said getting up and dusting off his uniform.

"Where?" Dean asked.

"To go see what pictures I got from the cameras in the bathrooms" Tanner said before heading off.

"He's a determined son of a gun" Dean said.

"Yeah... I give him a week before sexual harassment is called on him" Shawn said.

"I'll give him two just because the peeper seems to have some luck" Dean said.

"Yeah. Well, lets eat lunch" Shawn said.

"We just finished eating breakfast" Dean pointed out.

"True, but that duel lasted long enough" Shawn said.

"Okay" Dean said before heading to the food line.

**Author's Note:** Nice chapter, I think. That was the last chapter where they're not in school just yet. Next time will start the school year. Just to say, not offensively, but it should have been obvious that Tanner would win. There's no way he would have to give up his perverted ways. Offer is still open if you want to see your own character, cards, or deck on here. Also, the Genex cards are actual cards. Look them up at Yugioh Wiki. Send reviews please.


	6. Chapter 6

1Gooooood morning/day/night folks! I've got another installment to the story here, but you're smart enough to realize that. I feel I've neglected Shawn a little too much recently and have focused too much on Tanner. Because while Tanner is my favorite character, Shawn is the main character. To this, I'll try to get Shawn in a little more but will probably screw up. But that does not concern you fine folk. I seem to involve you with my internal struggles to often. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Class Is In Session

"-and that students is when Yugi Muto defeated Seto Kaiba for the first time, starting their long rivalry that has been the cause of many legendary duels" a man said. School had started and was immediately thrown into full gear, but considering it's about playing a card game, it wasn't something to complain about. The man standing in front of the lecture hall of first year students was Mr. Mansen, Headmaster of Dark Magic Purple Dorm. Mansen was an average sized man with odd pink eyes and neon green hair that was fashioned like a flame made it hard for many people to look at him and wore the Dark Magic Purple uniform of black shoes, gray pants, and a purple jacket with dark green trimming. "On a different subject, when were Tuner and Synchro monsters first made?" Mansen asked. He looked through the crowd deciding whether or not to choose one of the hard workers that raised their hands, or the slackers who weren't even paying attention. Finally, his eyes landed on one student who he hadn't met personally but had heard quite a lot of. "Mr. Nicholas, would you like to give the answer?" Mansen asked.

"Uhm, well honestly sir, I've only learned about them a few days ago. Now I may be behind times with rules and cards but I'll say they were created about a few months ago" Shawn answered.

"That's a logical answer but unfortunately is incorrect. Does anyone know when they came out?" Mansen asked again. This time people had lowered their hands after realizing their answer would have been incorrect. Mansen decided it was time to choose a slacker and saw the perfect choice. One of his students was using a mirror to try and look up some girls skirts. "Mr. Skins" Mansen said but got no answer. "Mr. Skins" he said again but got the same result. "Tanner Skins!" Mansen shouted in annoyance.

"Actually sir, I have a very creamy complexion" Tanner said getting a laugh from some students.

"Mr. Skins, would you like to tell me when Tuner and Synchro monsters were first created?" Mansen asked.

"Not really but I'm guessing that I don't have a choice. Tuner and Synchro monsters have only been mass produced for the public in the recent months however some years ago the first Tuner and Synchro monsters were created as prototypes and, although they are considered rare, were a success and the years following were used to develop them" Tanner said.

"That's... that's correct" Mansen said in surprise.

"Of course I am. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" Tanner said working on the mirrors again, only for the girls to realize what he was doing and throw random school related objects at him.

"Detention Mr. Skins" Mansen sighed. "Alright then. Class is over for today, you may all leave" Mansen said. As the students got up to leave, Mansen paid attention to Shawn and who he was interacting with.

"So. Bright. Still. Can't. See" Sandra said trying to rub her eyes back to normal viewing.

"His hair wasn't that bad" Cassie said.

"And yet you're wearing sunglasses" Jewels pointed out to which Cassie quickly disposed of her glasses.

"Y'all just a bunch of wimps. Grammy stared at the sun for three hours straight in the middle of a drought in the summer" Dean said.

"Didn't you say your grandmother is half blind?" Melinda said.

"Besides, the sun isn't even as bright as that guys hair" Tanner said.

"Yeah... hey Tanner, how did you know that thing about Tuners and Synchros?" Shawn asked.

Tanner just smiled and said "Lucky guess. Well you guys should head off, I've got to serve my detention".

"Alright, we'll be at the library so join us when you're done" Shawn said.

"The library? I'd rather have more detention" Tanner said.

"Just join us. Freakin' retard" Melinda said with the last part under her breath. Tanner watched as his friends left and then leaned back in his seat.

"This blows. I could be doing something productive like watching cartoons or something" Tanner said to himself.

"Mr. Skins, I apologize for having to give you detention, but I cannot allow students to perform such perverse acts" Mansen said.

"It's alright teach. You're actually lenient compared to some previous teachers I've had" Tanner said.

"Yes, well... I must ask how you knew that information on Tuners and Synchros... unless you have one of the early ones yourself?" Mansen asked.

Tanner stared at Mansen for a good amount of time before whistling and saying "That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself, won't you?" and his face broke out into a giant grin.

"Hm, quite. So are you close friends with Mr. Nicholas?" Mansen asked.

"You're asking a lot of questions. Shouldn't I be scrubbing the desks or chiseling gum off the underside of the desks?" Tanner asked.

"I doubt making you work is going to teach you not to look up skirts" Mansen said.

"True. And about your question, you could say we're friends. I only just met him on the plane here. He's a good guy, a little odd, but someone I can rely on. He doesn't rat me out when I'm peeping on girls" Tanner said.

"Too much information Mr. Skins. How about you introduce me? I'm dying to meet the boy that defeated the Headmaster of Red-Eyes Black Dorm" Mansen asked.

"Can I get off my detention early?" Tanner asked.

"Sure"

"Then lets go!" Tanner shouted jumping out of his seat onto the desk and then jumping from each desk to the door. Mansen was barely able to keep up with the peculiar student.

**Library**

Shawn and friends were at the school's library which seemed like an ancient archive of literature. The book shelves towered to the ceiling and the aisles seemed to go on forever. "It's like heaven" Jewels said, eyes sparkling.

"I didn't know you liked books so much" Shawn said.

"I don't like books. I love them! The were the first holders of knowledge to mankind! Without them all we'd have would be animal skin clothes, spears, and clay bowls!" Jewels said.

"That's, uhm, nice to know" Melinda said.

"I disagree. Grammy was never taught with books. She learned how by doin' things. So even if cars and all hadn't been invented, grammy would have invented the wheel and carts and almost everythin' else" Dean said.

"Dean. We all understand you love your grandmother very much and we respect that. However, if you keep talking about her like she's a god, then I'm going to have to give you a Tanner beating" Cassie said.

"Wh-what does that mean?" Dean asked in fear.

"It means you're going to be on the ground while we kick you and possibly beat you with some kind of tool, like a bat or something" Sandra answered for Cassie.

"Got it" Dean said, saluting.

"If you guys are done, then lets get to reading!" Jewels declared. Shawn started to turn his head this way and that in confusion. "Something wrong Shawn?" Jewels asked, hoping nothing would ruin this visit to the library.

"Nothing, it's just I'm surprised noone has told us to be quiet. Usually there's some librarian that would tell a loud bunch of kids like us to shut up" Shawn answered.

"That would be my job" someone said behind them. Turning around they saw Edward standing there with a clipboard.

"Oh, hello Edward. Were we being to loud?" Shawn asked.

"Not at all. If you wish to talk then do so, there is no restriction on doing so" Edward said.

"Thank you. I guess we should get started then" Shawn said as he started off into one of the aisles with the others close behind him.

"Enjoy yourself Shawn, I'll make sure that you're revealed for the cheating prick you are" Edward whispered to himself as they disappeared into the library.

"Edward! Nice to see you" Mansen said as he followed Tanner into the library.

"Mr. Mansen, how odd to find you here. You often don't visit the library, of course you usually send a student to retrieve and return books" Edward said with mild surprise and hidden dislike.

"Yes, well, I was following Mr. Skins here to meet with Mr. Nicholas. I'm interested in meeting the boy that defeated Professor Pluto in a duel" Mansen said.

"Right. Well you just missed him. He's somewhere in the library along with his group"Edward said, praying the man would leave the library.

"Then I'll find him. You may do as you please Mr. Skins" Mansen said before wandering into the aisles. Edward shook his head and was about to leave when he realized Tanner was still next to him.

"Can I help you with something?" Edward asked in hopes that the boy would leave soon after.

"Yeah. Where do you keep the more mature literature? Preferably with pictures" Tanner asked. Edward started to massage his temples. This was not a good day for him.

Elsewhere in the library, the group had broken off and were pursuing their own interests. Shawn was looking for something on ninjas or fighting techniques. While he planned on pursuing a career as a duelist now, he still felt that ninja arts and physical combat would be a part of him always. He was picking out a few books and was reaching for another when another hand pulled the book out. "Kayakujutsu: Ninja Art of Pyrotechnics and Explosions. You wouldn't be planning to create something dangerous now, would you?" the person said.

Shawn realized it was Mansen, especially when he saw the hair, and said "N-no sir! I was just interested in it's involvement with ninjas. Sorry sir" and bowed.

Mansen chuckled and said "I was messing with you Mr. Nicholas. I already knew that you have interest in ninjas. Professor Pluto mentioned your cards in his report of the students during the exams. Kayakujutsu... isn't one of your Neo-Ninjas of that art?".

"Yes sir. The Neo-Ninjas are a group of monsters that are modern ninjas that specialize in one of the eighteen techniques of Ninjutsu" Shawn explained.

"Interesting. So that means you have eighteen of those monsters?" Mansen questioned.

"Yes, but I have some other monsters" Shawn said.

"I know. It's just, this was the series you used to defeat Professor Pluto. Although, it isn't the cards but the person that wins a duel" Mansen said.

"Thank you sir. It's hard to hear anyone say that around here. So many people see Professor Pluto as a dueling god and I can see why. I'm not sad about it anymore, but after I saw the exhibition duel, I realized that had he used a different deck strategy, Pluto could have defeated me quickly" Shawn said.

"Never be sad Mr. Nicholas. You defeated Professor Pluto fair and square. In fact, I applaud you" Mansen said.

"Wow. Your really nice Mr. Mansen. Not that I thought you'd be mean, but I haven't seen anyone really pat me on the back, although Professor Pluto does seem very kind" Shawn said.

"Yes. He may seem kind, but in truth he's a very unpleasant person" Mansen said.

"Really? I find that hard to believe sir" Shawn said.

"It's true. While you were the first to defeat him, student's have come close to beating him before. Afterwards they would start failing his class and suddenly were expelled for conduct that I doubt students like them would have done" Mansen said.

"Woah. Does that mean I'm in danger?" Shawn asked.

"I'm afraid it does... wait a second. I know how we can fix that!" Mansen said.

"What? I need to be safe!" Shawn pleaded.

"If you were in my dorm, I could watch over you personally and keep you safe from his hateful ways" Mansen said.

"Really? Well how do I join your dorm?" Shawn asked.

"It's quite simple. I'll arrange you to duel one of my higher level student and if you win, I can move you to my dorm. Of course, you need to tell Miss Veina that you wish to duel for a higher dorm" Mansen said.

"When can I duel?" Shawn asked.

"Right away. Go quickly, and we'll get everything done" Mansen said.

"Thank you sir, but what about my books and friends?" Shawn asked.

"I'll find one of your friends and tell them about the situation and let them check the books out for you" Mansen said.

"Thanks a lot sir. I would be unprepared for Professor Pluto" Shawn said.

"No problem at all. Now run off" Mansen said. As Shawn ran off he gave a sinister smirk. _"It'll be so nice having a student like him under my eyes. Soon enough, my problem will be gone for good"_ he thought to himself and then proceeded to find one of Shawn's friends.

**Blue-Eyes White Dorm**

An average trip from the library to the Blue-Eyes dorm would take half an hour on foot, but because Shawn was no average man, he cut that time in half. "Miss Veina! Can I come in and talk to you about something?" Shawn said knocking on Miss Veina's door.

"You can come in Shawn" Veina answered. Shawn opened the door and fell back with blood squirting out his nose. Veina was missing her jacket and only a bra kept her large breast from spilling free. "Something the matter?" Veina asked.

"Y-y-you're not wearing your jacket" Shawn said grabbing some tissues from inside the room and cleaned up the blood.

"Darn, I knew I forgot something. Can you find it for me?" Veina asked. Shawn found it on a chair and handed it to her. "Thank you. I'm usually very good about remembering everything but occasionally forget I don't have something. I suppose that's one of the down sides of being blind" Veina said.

"Right. But I've got to ask how you knew it was me?" Shawn asked.

"That's one of the good points of being blind. All my other senses are stronger and I've learned to distinguish people by the sound of their voice, steps, smell, and so on. But you came here to ask me something" Veina said.

"Right. I was wondering if I could participate in a, I guess it's called a promotion duel" Shawn asked.

"You haven't caused any problems so I'll allow it. I'm surprised that Pluto asked you so soon" Veina said.

"I wasn't asked by Professor Pluto. Mister Mansen asked me to join his dorm" Shawn said.

"Really now? I suppose he would ask you. Is there any reason you want to join his dorm besides better accommodations?" Veina asked.

"Yes. Mister Mansen told me about students that have come close to beating Professor Pluto before and warned me that I'll be in more danger for beating him. I was shocked though. Professor Pluto always seemed like such a nice guy, but I guess anyone can fake their feelings" Shawn said.

"You're right about anyone faking their feelings, but about the wrong person" Veina said.

"What?"

"You see, while Mansen is a great teacher and duelist, he's got a dark side. He despises Pluto with every ounce of his being" Veina said.

"What!?" Shawn yelled in surprise.

"It's true. You see, a while back Pluto and Mansen had a duel to see who would be next in line to become the schools principal, or director. Mansen didn't stand a chance. Pluto's first turn he used a few cards and got Exodia. Since then Mansen has felt cheated and believes that Pluto should drop dead" Veina said.

"Wow. I can't believe I was caught up in his story so easily" Shawn said.

"It's alright. While the students that worship Pluto are a little extreme, they do it because he's more than a great duelist. He's a great man" Veina said.

"What should I do now?" Shawn asked.

Veina smiled and said "Leave that to me".

**Dark Magic Purple Dorm**

Dark Magic Purple Dorm was another odd sight. Just as Red-Eyes Black Dorm was a large, black pyramid, so was Dark Magic Purple a large purple dome. The rooms were dispersed throughout the building much like Red-Eyes Black but weren't as glorious. At this moment Mansen was in his office. It took him some time before he found Jewels and told her of the situation and then hurried to find the right opponent. He was searching for someone who was high enough so there would be now questions but weak enough so there was no possibility of Shawn losing. As he searched someone knocked on the door and he said "Come in! I've been waiting for you" believing it was Shawn. He was surprised and annoyed that it was Veina. "Miss Veina, how nice of you to come here. Are you here to watch the duel?" Mansen asked in an attempt to sound innocent.

"Cut the crap Mansen. We both know why you want Shawn promoted" Veina said in a cold voice that was very unlike her.

"Straight to business? Fine. He'll join my dorm and you can't stop that just because I have a few plans to make him a better duelist" Mansen said.

"I'm not stopping him. If he still wanted to be promoted I would let him. He decided that he'd rather not live under a liar" Veina said.

"You shouldn't interfere Veina. If I get rid of Pluto then it'll benefit the both of us. I'll become the Red-Eyes Black headmaster and next in line to becoming director while you would become the Dark Magic Purple headmistress. It surprises me that you'd even defend Pluto after you two broke up" Mansen said.

"We don't let the past harm our relationship now and you shouldn't either. It's not too late to become a friend and not an enemy" Veina said.

"I apologize Veina but the second that duel started it was over. You know I'm the best duelist, not him" Mansen said.

"That's not true. Your not the best duelist and neither is he. Noone is" Veina said.

"Then I need to teach you I am" Mansen said grabbing his Duel Disk.

"You were always one that acted out instead of talking it over. Lets duel" Veina said activating her own Duel Disk.

**Veina's LP: 8000 Mansen's LP: 8000**

"Since I'm the woman I'll go first" Veina said drawing a card. She felt her cards for a bit before feeling comfortable with them. "I'll go straight for the kill. I activate Final Countdown, now there are only twenty of either of our turns before I win the due in return for 2000 Life Points" Veina said as twenty balls of fire appeared in a circle around the duelist.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 8000 Turns Left: 20**

"Now I'll set one monster and three cards and it's your turn" Veina said as one of the balls of fire disappeared.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 8000 Turns Left: 19**

"I imagined you would activate that as soon as possible" Mansen said drawing a card.

"Now I'll activate all three of my face down cards, all of which are Pyro Clock of Destiny. Now the turn count is moved forward by a turn for each of them" Veina said as an ancient clock with fire covering three parts of it appeared only to shatter along with three of the balls of fire.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 8000 Turns Left: 16**

"Trying to rush me? It won't work. I summon Headless Knight" Mansen said as a suit of knight armor with a sword and shield but no head appeared (Attack: 1450 Defense: 1700). "I'll have my monster attack your face down" Mansen said as the ghostly being raised it's sword and brought it down. The card flipped over and revealed a small, pink marshmallow like monster (Attack: 300 Defense: 500) that jiggled when hit but sent the knight back into Mansen.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 16**

"Sorry about that, but Marshmallon can't be destroyed in battle and you take 1000 damage for attacking him while he was face down" Veina said.

"I should have known. I'll set one card face down and end my turn" Mansen said as another ball of fire disappeared.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 15**

Veina drew her card when Mansen's face down flipped up. "I activate my Destiny Board. You know it already but for my enjoyment, at the end of your turns I can place a Spirit Message from my hand or deck on the field and when I have Spirit Message cards I, N, A, and L on the field in proper order I win the duel" Mansen said as a ghostly being with F on it appeared on the field.

"Very well. I place a monster face down and end my turn" Veina said as another fireball dispersed but in return another ghostly being with I on it appeared.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 14**

"Since this duel is pretty much over I'll end my turn" Mansen said as the process of the fire disappearing continued.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 13**

"I'll flip up Mask of Darkness use it's effect to return a trap to my hand to bring back a Pyro Clock of Destiny which I'll play face down. Then I'll set another monster and end my turn" Veina said as an old, beat up mask appeared (Attack: 900 Defense: 400), a fireball was extinguished, and another ghost with N on it was formed.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 12**

"I suppose you'll be activating that Pyro Clock of Destiny now" Mansen said drawing a card.

"I believe I will" Veina said as the clock appeared and shattered along with a fireball.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 11**

"I should destroy that mask, but it's not useful so I'll end my turn" Mansen said with another fireball disappearing.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 10**

"I'll flip up my face down, another Mask of Darkness, return a Pyro Clock of Destiny to my hand, then set it. That is all" as another mask appeared (Attack: 900 Defense: 400) and a fireball was replaced with a ghost with A on it.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 9**

Veina didn't even let Mansen speak after he drew his card before activating the Pyro Clock of Destiny.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 8**

"I don't know why you keep trying to fight it. Simple math states that it's impossible for you to stop me now. Turn end" Mansen said as another fireball dispersed.

**Veina's LP: 6000 Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 7**

"... I end my turn" Veina said as another ball of fire was gone as the final ghost with L on it appeared. The ghosts flew into Veina's Duel Disk and forced the Life Point meter to flash FINAL.

**Veina's LP: FINAL Mansen's LP: 7000 Turns Left: 6**

"I hope you've learned your lesson Veina. I will not allow you to prevent me from reaching my final goals. Do I make myself clear?" Mansen asked.

"You have. However, you do not see the metaphor of our duel" Veina said making Mansen raise an eyebrow in confusion. "You said you do not understand why I kept fighting you even if your victory was inevitable. I do so because I'll fight anything you do to my last breath if you continue making undignified decisions. Have a good day" Veina said as she left. Mansen stared at the spot she was standing for minutes after she left.

Finally, he said "Than keep fighting. Because even if I lose all dignity and have to beg the devil for help, I will defeat Pluto".

**Author's Note:** That isn't good. First person we see who doesn't like Pluto and he's bent on all out revenge. I think that was the most serious chapter yet. I mean, all chapters have some seriousness to them, but that was immense. Always room for more characters, cards, and ideas. Sorry if I seem like I'm begging, but this is a story that can have tons of characters. Also, tell me if you see the reference to OrangeSphere's Deemed Commitment, if you've been reading it they you should get it. Send reviews and so long.


	7. Chapter 7

1Sup. I hope you're enjoying yourself. Maybe you've got some soda, maybe some popcorn. Well that's good... Put those away! This story isn't that interesting. I think. I don't know. Maybe I'm just a little odd... or a lot... On with the show! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

A Fan Or Stalker? Probably Stalker

"Now class. Before you leave today I'll put down a quick summary of what we've learned. Ancient civilizations such as the Egyptians and Aztecs had great belief in monsters that would be summoned forth to perform in battles for them whether it be for entertainment or punishment of a criminal. Some of these beliefs even delve into other legends of the past such as Atlantis. Of course today we know that better than to believe that. Complete the papers I gave you for homework and have a good day" Mansen said. The second class was over Shawn and the others rushed out of the room.

"Can anyone tell me why we're avoiding Mr. Mansen?" Sandra asked.

"You forgot already? He lied to Shawn about Professor Pluto" Jewels said.

"Right. Well what do we do now?" Sandra asked.

"I don't know. We have nothing to do and I doubt that someone's going to walk up to us and tell us something interesting" Shawn said.

_"Attention students. Today is the first day of clubs. Clubs will be advertised in gymnasium. Today is the only day to join a club without having to take a test to enter one so move quickly"_ a voice said over the P.A..

"Huh, they used the P.A." Tanner said.

"That was odd, but convenient" Sandra said.

"Well lets not waste any time!" Dean said running off.

"Does he know where he's going?" Cassie asked.

"I'll say no" Shawn said as Dean ran back to them.

**Gymnasium**

The group arrived at the Olympic size stadium and saw dozens of booths advertising different clubs. "Dang! They've got more booths here then Grammy had medals" Dean said.

"I swear to some cosmic being Dean, that if you mention your grandmother every time something good is around, I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you like we hurt Tanner" Cassie said.

"Yes mam!" Dean said saluting quickly.

"Now that we got the threats out of the way, what club should we consider joining?" Shawn asked.

"Book club!" Jewels chirped.

"I don't think all of us would like that" Cassie said with everyone nodding. "How about the Occult club?" Cassie asked.

"I doubt half of us even know what happens in that club" Shawn said with a few nods. "What about the Karate club?" Shawn asked.

"I'm alright with that but I don't think anyone knows any karate" Dean said which everyone agreed to. "What about the Army club? That should teach us about strategy" Dean said.

"No, that's a completely different kind of strategy, and that's what schools for anyways" Sandra said which the others confirmed. "How about Track? You can't go wrong with running" Sandra said.

"I don't think all of us are ready to run for fun" Melinda said. "How about we try the Nature club? We'll get to work with the environment and animals" Melinda said.

"Boring. We can replace those with T.V. and charades. I know the perfect club to join" Tanner said rubbing his hands together.

"No!" all the girls shouted.

"Well I guess we all don't have to be in the same club" Shawn said.

"I guess so. We should all split up and pursue our own interests... except Tanner. Who's going to watch him?" Melinda asked.

"Watch me? Why do you need to watch me? And why can't I pursue my own interests?" Tanner asked.

"First off, you'll probably end up destroying something or getting in trouble. And second, your interests are immoral and there is no club for them" Jewels said.

"Not fair! I want to do something" Tanner pouted.

"Join the Cooking club! Taste our samples and learn to make the delicious food you've just had!" a student somewhere in the mess of booths shouted.

"Food!" Tanner and Sandra shouted and ran off.

"I guess Sandra will be looking after Tanner" Shawn said with a chuckle.

"Right, so I guess we're heading off then" Melinda said.

"Yep. See y'all later" Dean said before leaving. The others left soon after.

"So the group has split up. This is my only chance to talk to her. By then end of the day she will be mine" a voice said underneath a table that had a large cloth that went to the floor that had binoculars sticking out of the bottom.

"Hey freak. Get out from my stand" the student sitting at the table said.

"Note to self. Don't speak out loud" the being said.

**Occult Club**

"So what kind of rituals does your club perform?" Cassie asked one of the clubs senior member.

"We'll take ritual cards and use them in different ways to summon the monster that corresponds with it" the member said.

"Wow, that uh, that doesn't sound to impressive. I mean I like Duel Monsters and all but I thought there would be stuff like witchcraft or voodoo" Cassie said.

"You believe in that stuff? Why would anyone believe in stuff as stupid as that?" the member asked.

"Coming from a guy who believes he can summon monsters from a card game. I'm out of here" Cassie said.

**Book Club**

"So what kind of books do you read in this club?" Jewels asked a girl at the booths.

"I don't know. We girls just use it as an excuse to gather and gossip about the he said she said" the girl said.

"So, you don't even read the book?" Jewels asked.

"Ha! Reading is so boring. I don't know why anyone would waste there time with it" the girl said.

"How could you enter this school for dueling without being able to read the card effects?" Jewels asked.

"Huh, I guess I didn't think of that" the girl said.

"That makes it official. This club sucks" Jewels said before storming off.

**Army Club**

"So what kind of weaponry will we use? I know actual guns aint permitted, but you've got to have some paint ball guns" Dean asked.

"Nope. We really just use army soldier figurines and see who can finish a mission first. It's more of a turn based game really" the male club member said.

"What!? No crawling through the mud!? No pull ups on tree branches!? Nothing!?" Dean asked in surprise.

"It's the army club buddy. If you want that stuff than join the actual army" the club member says.

"Stupid club. Grammy would have ya picking trash off the ground with your mouth if she heard that" Dean said as he left in a fury.

**Karate Club**

"So what do I have to do to get into the club?" Shawn asked a muscle bound student who was wearing a karate uniform.

"You must prove yourself in combat! Last one minute in the ring with me, the club president! And you'll be allowed in!" the student shouted in Shawn's face.

"Okay then" Shawn said following the club president into a sumo ring.

"Begin!" the club president shouted as he charged Shawn. Shawn merely moved to the side and chopped the club president in the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"This is the best of the club? I'm out of here" Shawn said as he left the unconscious student on the ground.

**Nature Club**

"How often do we get to go out and interact with nature?" Melinda asked a bored looking student.

"We don't go out. We get the janitor to bring it to us" the member said.

"Okay then. What do we work with?" Melinda asked.

"Here, this is what we'll deal with primarily" the member said lifting a small container onto the desk. Inside the container was a bunch of slugs, snails, and frogs.

"This is it? I'm out of here" Melinda said leaving.

**Cooking Club**

"Sir, Miss, can you not eat all the samples?" a concerned girl in an apron asked. Tanner and Sandra were currently eating all the samples on the table. Thankfully the club had prepared for lots of samples to be eaten and prepared ahead of time, but they weren't prepared for this.

"But I'm hungry!" Sandra whined before stuffing a sandwich in her mouth.

"Besides, your sign says 'Help yourself to free samples'" Tanner said before stuffing a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"But you just ate the last of our sushi" the girl said.

"Tasted kind of funny. Alright, but funny. What's sushi anyways?" Tanner asked.

"Raw fish" the girl answered making Tanner stop in his tracks.

"Did you just say, fish?" Tanner asked.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" the girl asked. She got her answer when Tanner started pounding his chest fiercely.

"Fish!? They're so creepy! Must. Remove. Fish. From. Body" Tanner shouted as he continued to pound his torso.

"I'll help!" Sandra said as she proceeded to perform the she got behind him and wrapper her arms under his rib cage and began squeezing.

"I've spotted her. It appears she's still with one of her friends, but it looks like she's beating him up. I'll make my move now" the same being from before said to himself from atop a palm tree.

"Hey freak! Get down from the palm tree! You're ruining our set up" a student with a Hawaiian shirt on in front of a booth saying 'vacation club' yelled.

"Fine!" the being shouted before jumping from the tree and landing in front of Tanner and Sandra. "Lady Sandra, you may not remember me, but I sure remember you. I am your faithful follower, Santon" the being said. The being was actually a boy with short, orange hair and dark brown eyes wearing a Red-Eyes Black uniform of black pants, black shoes, a black longtail jacket with a white trim. Unfortunately, the young man landed in front of the two just as Sandra gave one more squeeze and forced the fish out of Tanner... and right into the boys face. "Dear god! Why would you do that!?" Santon shouted as he grabbed the fish and threw it on the ground.

"Sandra... you saved my life. I love you" Tanner said.

"No you don't" Sandra said dropping Tanner.

"That's true... I see you still like those white cotton" Tanner said from his position on the ground. Surprisingly, before Sandra could attack Tanner, Santon grabbed him and began kicking him.

"How dare you lay eyes on Lady Sandra like that! Filth like you shall be destroyed!" Santon said as he continued kicking Tanner, who didn't seem to feel a thing.

"Is that all you got? Melinda's way worse than you" Tanner said. Sandra then kicked Tanner into a booth to exact her revenge.

"My Lady! You are as strong as you are beautiful and talented!" Santon said as he placed himself on one knee and grasped her hand.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Sandra asked.

"I was afraid of this. Lady Sandra, I was the first student that challenged you for the title of Lord or in your case, Lady. I fought with all my might to defeat you but alas, you dominated me. At first I was concerned that I was not a good Duelist. Then I realized that it was only because you were a superior Duelist. And while you are better than I, I wish to be the knight that guards the fair maiden with his life. That is why I appall this vermin that wishes to look at your marvelous body with his lecherous eyes" Santon said.

"You know I can hear you?" Tanner asked.

"Silence wretch! You have committed a crime against this angelic woman and shall pay for it!" Santon shouted catching the attention of the surrounding students.

"What are you going to do? You're weaker than Jewels, and she's not used to beating people up" Tanner said.

"I shall dishonor you in a duel!" Santon said.

"Two things about that man. I don't put my honor on the line for nothing, and I forgot to bring my deck" Tanner said.

"Then leave scum!" Santon commanded.

"Hold it!" Sandra shouted earning Santon's attention. "Tanner may be a pervert and a really weird guy, but he's also my friend. I'm not going to let you insult him like that" Sandra said.

"You barbarian! You've obscured the princess' vision of good and evil! Even if I can't duel you, I shall dishonor you" Santon declared.

"Duel" Sandra said lifting her Duel Disk up.

"What?" Santon asked.

"A Duel. If I defeat you then you'll leave Tanner and me alone. You win, I'll let you escort me around for the rest of the day" Sandra said.

"My Lady! You know not of how long I've been waiting for this! I shall agree to these terms, but I must warn you, I've upgraded my game since last time" Santon said activating his own Duel Disk.

"Whatever, lets duel!" Sandra said.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Santon's LP: 8000**

"The Lady shall go first" Santon said bowing.

"Okay. I summon Solar Flare Dragon and set one card. Your turn" Sandra said as her familiar flaming dragon flew onto the field (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000) and unleashed a heated ball of fire at Santon.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Santon's LP: 7500**

"That was quite an attack milady, but I shall defeat you yet. Even if you do not remember, last time I used Warrior monsters as they take their battles to the extreme and never give up. This time however, I found a group of Warrior monsters that put others to shame through their grace and dignified ways. I show you, the White Knights with one of their greatest team players, White Knight Swordsman!" Santon said as a man with white torso and shin armor, cape, boots, and helmet that held a shield and had a large blade cover his forearm walked onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1200). "And now my lovely, I'll equip my knight with Lightning Blade, increasing it's attack by 800 points" Santon said as the knights blade began to crackle with electricity (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1200). "Now, slay that bestial dragon!" Santon commanded as his knight charged forward only to hit a scarecrow made from various pieces of junk.

"No can do, I use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate the attack and it'll return to it's face down position" Sandra said.

"Magnificent move my delightful, but I'll get you yet. End turn" Santon said.

"Alright. I'll activate my Molten Destruction which will raise the attack of all my Fire monsters by 500 points, but decrease their defense by 400 points" Sandra said as the illusion of an earthy, barren mountain with lava flowing down it's side appeared that Solar Flare Dragon enjoyed (Attack: 2000 Defense: 600). "Now I summon Raging Flame Sprite" Sandra announced as an elf like monster with a torch appeared in a burst of fire (Attack: 100-600 Defense: 200-0). "Now, using my sprite's effect, he'll attack you directly!" Sandra declared as her monster flew over White Knight Swordsman and hit Santon with it's torch.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Santon's LP: 6900**

"Now, since my sprite attacked you directly, he gains 1000 attack!" Sandra said as it's fire grew stronger (Attack: 1600 Defense: 0). "Now I'll set one card and end my turn" Sandra said as her dragon attacked again.

**Sandra's LP: 8000 Santon's LP: 6400**

"Your strategy is as great as you are, but I must defeat you for your own good. I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card from my hand, I may destroy your Raging Flame Sprite" Santon said as numerous mummy bandages shot out of the ground at the eleven creature.

"I can't let you hurt my sprite like that, so I activate my face down Fairy's Hand Mirror. With this, I can redirect the effect of your spell card to your own monster" Sandra said as dark mirror with a fairy on it appeared and absorbed the bandages, only to fire them back at White Knight Swordsman.

"Well that isn't good. I suppose I'll summon White Knight Lancer" Santon said as a man with red hair and beard wearing white torso and leg armor, boots, cape, and mask that held a shield and had a lance covering his forearm walked onto the field (Attack: 1500-2100 Defense: 0).

"Wait a second! Why did his attack just increase?" Sandra asked.

"You see, when White Knight Swordsman is in the graveyard all 'White Knight' monsters on the field gain 300 attack. I have one in their from when you reversed my Tribute to the Doomed, and another that I discarded to use Tribute to the Doomed. Now, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to eliminate your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" Santon explained as a powerful wind destroyed the face down card. "Now, my knight will destroy your sprite!" Santon said as his White Knight Lancer rushed forward and stabbed Raging Flame Sprite through it's body, dispersing it into flames.

**Sandra's LP: 7500 Santon's LP: 6400**

"That will be all" Santon said.

"Hmm. Not much I can do right now. I'll set one monster and switch Solar Flare Dragon to defense and that'll be all" Sandra said.

**Sandra's LP: 7500 Santon's LP: 5900**

"Not bad, but you are still susceptible to my attacks. I'll summon my last White Knight Swordsman and use Double Summon to summon my White Knight Guardna" Santon said as another White Knight Swordsman walked onto the field (Attack: 1200-1800 Defense: 1200) accompanied by a man with yellow hair with full body, white armor and cape with a large, spiked shield on each forearm (Attack: 800-1400 Defense: 2000). "Now, I'll have my White Knight Lancer slay your dragon and what's more, he does damage even if your monster is in defense" Santon said. White Knight Lancer once more rushed forward and it's opponent with it's lance.

**Sandra's LP: 6000 Santon's LP: 5900**

"Now, White Knight Swordsman will attack and demolish your face down monster" Santon said as the knight swung it's blade onto the face down only to be thrown back by an angry looking tiger that appeared to be composed of fiery, blue substance (Attack: 0 Defense: 2100).

**Sandra's LP: 6000 Santon's LP: 5600**

"To bad for you my Soul Tiger knows how to take on it's opponents" Sandra said.

"That is true my lovely. It is your move" Santon said.

"You're starting to creep me out... but I'm going to take you down. I use Call of the Dragon! Now, by removing from play the Soul Tiger on the field, along with the Island Turtle, UFO Turtle, Stealth Bird, Princess of Tsurugi, and Sacred Crane from my deck, I can special summon Light Dragon-Dawn!" Sandra declared as the light emitting being flew down and presented it's great beauty and power. "Now I'll summon Blazing Inpachi" Sandra said as a large, wooden being that was on fire and had the number eighteen on it appeared (Attack: 1850-2350 Defense: 0). "Dawn! Destroy his White Knight Guardna!" Sandra commanded as the dragon flew across the field in the blink of an eye and destroyed the knight.

**Sandra's LP: 6000 Santon's LP: 4500**

"Now my Blazing Inpachi will destroy your swordsman!" Sandra said as her monster swung it's gigantic arm at the monster, crushing it.

"I'll remove my Guardna from play to make the battle damage from that 0 since it involved a 'White Knight' monster'" Santon said as his Lancer gained 300 attack from the newly destroyed swordsman (Attack: 2400 Defense: 0).

"Okay, I don't really mind one more turn" Sandra said with a smile.

"Right... well I'll switch my knight to defense and end my turn" Santon said as his human combatant placed it's shield in front of him.

"Okay. Yay! I got my favorite little feline... thing, that powers up all Fire monsters. Go Little Chimera!" Sandra said as her favorite creature flew onto the field (Attack: 600-1600 Defense: 550-150) and landed on Blazing Inpachi (Attack: 2850 Defense: 0), not taking notice of the burning flames the burning wood created. "Now, Little Chimera will destroy your knight!" Sandra announced as the monster ripped through the knight, despite it's small size. "Now my Blazing Inpachi will take a chunk out of your Life Points" Sandra said as the fire engulfed golem swung it's arm down on Santon.

**Sandra's LP: 6000 Santon's LP: 1650**

"And finally, my Light Dragon-Dawn will defeat you!" Sandra said as the darkness repelling creature flew forward and slammed Santon over.

**Sandra's LP: 6000 Santon's LP: 0000**

"I win! In your face!" Sandra shouted as she started celebrating her victory.

"I should have known better when I accepted the challenge, but the fact that I got to see you in the stunning glory you are, it was worth it" Santon said. "I know I will win your heart yet my princess. I swear, nothing shall ever separate us" Santon said as he kneeled before Sandra, grabbing her hand, and staring into her eyes. As he lowered his head to kiss her hand, Tanner drop kicked Santon in the head, sending him flying into the palm tree.

"Sorry buddy, but you made an agreement to leave us alone. Usually I don't have the authority to tell you to get lost but you agreed to an official challenge that would dishonor you if you neglected to follow through" Tanner said.

Growling, Santon said "As much as I dislike an evil goblin such as yourself, I admit you have a valid point. Farewell my love! For when we meet next, I will have your heart!" Santon said before running off.

"Thanks for kicking him away. I don't feel like washing my hand for an hour today" Sandra said.

"Think of it as pay back. You did that Duel mainly to get him to leave me alone... I think" Tanner said.

"Of course I did! I love my family very much, even if they can be really annoying. Unfortunately, I don't have any real family around here. But you and the others are like my surrogate family, and I won't let anyone mess with my family" Sandra said.

Tanner stared at her for a few seconds before breaking out in a grin and saying "Thanks for the offer, but I can't have any family".

"Why not?" Sandra asked with a questioning look.

"Because it'd be wrong when I do this" Tanner said on the ground, trying to look up Sandra's skirt.

"Pervert!" Sandra shouted as she lowered her fist onto Tanner's head and into the ground, creating a mini crater.

"Sandra!" Jewels, Cassie, Dean, Shawn, and Melinda said, all coming from different directions and looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey guys! How did the club searching go?" Tanner asked as he got up.

"No one is talking to you" Melinda said kicking him in the chest.

"How did the club searching go?" Sandra asked.

"Stunk" Jewels said.

"Crap" Cassie responded.

"No good" Shawn answered.

"Worse than the time Grammy beat me with a hose for whistlin' at a girl in church, in the church!" Dean said.

"As good as Tanner's luck at getting a girlfriend" Melinda said.

"That bad huh?" Sandra asked.

"Yup. Aint no clubs here that any of us like" Dean said.

"Cards Club" Tanner said.

"Cards Club? What's that?" Shawn asked looking around.

"I just made it up" Tanner said.

"What do you mean?" Melinda asked.

"It's not official, but we can make our own club. The Cards Club" Tanner said.

"Oookay. And lets say that we do make this club official, what does it do?" Jewels asked.

"It would be about cards. Our cards. All the cards. I remember being told that every card has a history to it. What if we had a club that learned about that history, made it up, or just enjoyed hearing stories about the cards?" Tanner said.

"It sounds somewhat interesting, but how are you so sure we'll all like it?" Cassie asked.

"Simple. Some cards have a very occult, magical feeling to them, that covers you. We'll learn about cards and record it somewhere, that covers Jewels. Some of the histories are bound to include wars and armies, that covers Dean. Others require how the monsters became as strong as they are through their fights, that covers Shawn. Finally, it has family values in there for Sandra" Tanner explained.

"That's pretty good. But what about you?" Sandra asked.

"I don't care. I want you guys to enjoy yourselves or something" Tanner said waving the question off.

"That's a great idea, but we don't have approval to start one officially" Shawn said.

"You do now" Veina said walking into the middle of the group with an ice cream cone in her hand. "I heard everything when I was grabbing the last of the food from the Cooking Club and thought the idea was wonderful! So if you all want, we'll start the club" Veina said. Everyone voiced their agreements. "Great! Tanner, since it's your idea, you'll be the club president" Veina said.

"Great! And as president, I relinquish my title to Shawn" Tanner said.

"Me? Why would you give me the title and not take it for yourself?" Shawn asked.

"Well besides the fact everyone likes you, you guys would want me to step down eventually because of my wishes to make everything far different than it should be" Tanner said.

"I'll be darned if the boy doesn't put up a valid point" Dean said.

"So how about it Shawn, will you be the president?" Veina asked.

"Well, if everyone agrees, then yeah" Shawn said scratching his head.

"Then it's decided! I declare the Cards Club an official club!" Veina said as the new club founders cheered.

**Author's Note: **There we go! Not a terribly important chapter, but most of them haven't been so far. It does let you know, however, that Sandra's been challenged and kept her title. Also, we've go some crazy stalkers and boring clubs. The club thing isn't that important, but I like the idea of monster history and all.


	8. Chapter 8

1Yo guys. Got to say I'm a little sorry about my introduction last chapter. I just have a small inferiority complex (unofficial) and tend to think of my accomplishments as mediocre. Good news however, I've got another new character for the story! But wait Lonely Ghost, aren't all these characters new? That's true, but this one was not created by me. Just as I was given permission to use Sandra from Orange, I've been given permission to use a character someone else created, but I'll elaborate on it later. It's Showtime! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Dramatic Duelist, Mesmerizing Master

"What do you mean I'm not allowed entry to the club?" a boy asked. The boy had short, spiky white hair and green eyes. Instead of wearing a uniform, the boy had on average black clothes (shirt, pants, shoes) but also had a long white jacket that trailed to his ankles and white gloves.

"Listen, it's not that we don't think you're qualified. It's the exact opposite. This club is for people to grow their acting skills. You're a professional. I'd be surprised that people didn't already know who you are, especially with your title. If you joined the club then most of the other members would think we only did good because of you" an older boy said.

"While I admit my reputation does tend to proceed me, this does not mean that I am too good for your club" the boy said.

"That's what the club president said. Sorry man, but you've got to go. Others want to join" the older boy said, motioning to the line behind the boy.

"Fine, but let me warn you. You have not seen the last of Haseo! Exit, stage left" the boy said as he ran off to his left.

**Somewhere In The Gymnasium**

"I must admit, I've never seen two students get expelled from the Cooking Club's booth. Then again, I can't see anything" Veina said. Right now she was following Shawn and the others around the gymnasium.

"It's stupid! They say enjoy the free samples, so we did! They never said anything about a limit" Sandra said in a pout.

"I wasn't going to go back anyways. Stupid fish serving freaks" Tanner said walking on his hands.

"Coming from a guy walking on his hands. I'm taking you picked that up from the clowns" Jewels said.

"What? No. I learned this from a gymnast. Why would clowns be walking on their hands?" Tanner said flipping himself into a standing position which received some applause from some passing students.

"Okay then. Besides the oddball speaking of who knows what. What are we doing still traveling around here? I thought we already decided to make our own club" Cassie asked.

"We did, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the rest of this club fair by trying some activities out" Shawn said.

"I've yet to see anything that interests me" Dean said. Suddenly he tripped over Melinda who stopped dead in her tracks. "Dang girl! Give me some warnin' if ya goin' to stop like that!" Dean yelled but receive no response.

"You alright Melinda?" Jewels asked in concern.

"Look" Melinda said pointing her finger ahead. They all followed her finger and Haseo in front of a booth.

"Is that who I think it is!?" Cassie asked.

"It is! I can't believe he'd be here" Dean said.

"Why? Who is he?" Tanner asked earning a glare from everyone.

"You don't know who he is!?" Jewels shouted at Tanner who just nodded. "That's Haseo! Famous actor! He's been in all the greatest commercials, plays, movies, and T.V. shows! I can only wonder why he's at our school?" Jewels explained.

"Huh. Lucky guy, I'll give him that much" Tanner said as he looked at the crowd of girls surrounding Haseo with hearts in their eyes.

"Well lets get going. We probably won't get to talk to him" Shawn said.

As Shawn started to walk off, Haseo turned his head and saw him and said "You there! Hold it!". Shawn was confused as to why a famous actor would be talking to him but shrugged it off and listened. "My apologies, but your reputation may be just as large as my own around here. Perhaps you know me, I'm Haseo" Haseo said extending his hand.

"Heh, thanks. And I definitely know you. Not a channel on T.V. that hasn't had your face on it at some point" Shawn said taking the hand. "Not to sound rude, but did you want something? It's not everyday I get hold to wait for an actor" Shawn said.

"Sorry, but I heard of your duel with Professor Pluto, like many others, and was hoping to ask if you'd like to Duel" Haseo said.

"Really? I'd love to, but I kinda forgot to bring my deck. In fact, I think that besides Sandra, all of us forgot to bring our decks" Shawn said motioning to the others.

"My lord! I apologize greatly! Here I am so focused on a Duel with you that I don't greet your friends" Haseo said.

"I-It's alright" Jewels said sheepishly.

"It most certainly is not. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss" Haseo said taking Jewels hand and gently kissing it.

"Oh! Uhm, my name is Jewels" Jewels said before giggling nervously.

"I'm Cassie!" Cassie said butting in.

"I'm Melinda!" Melinda said getting closer to Haseo.

"A pleasure to meet you both" Haseo said taking their hands and kissing them gently.

"Nice to meet ya' in person! I'm Dean. My Grammy loves you. Especially the movie where you play as a genius wizard from times in ancient Egypt" Dean said grabbing Haseo's hand and giving him a firm handshake.

"Awe, that was one of my favorites. It actually was part of my inspiration for coming to the school. Miss Veina! It's a pleasure to see you!" Haseo said.

"Thank you Haseo. I wish I could say the same" Veina joked.

"I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Haseo said.

"It's alright. We all have slip ups" Veina said.

"Right. Well it was nice to meet all of you" Haseo said.

"Wait a minute. Where's Sandra and Tanner?" Shawn asked.

"Hahahahaha! You can't catch us!" Tanner shouted as he ran towards the group with Sandra close behind, both carrying food in their arms.

"Where have you guys been?" Melinda asked.

"Tanner said he was still hungry and I decided I wasn't full yet either, so we went back to the Cooking Club and grabbed more samples when they weren't looking" Sandra said.

"You did all that in a few minutes?" Veina asked.

"Food is too good to let go. Now can you guys help me pick out the stuff with the fish in it?" Tanner asked.

"We have company" Shawn said motioning to Haseo. Sandra, Tanner, and Haseo all exchanged looks and stayed silent.

"Anyone else have a weird feeling crawling up their spine?" Haseo asked.

"I do" Sandra said.

"I think I do, but then again, I could just be coming down with a terminal illness" Tanner said.

"Ignoring that" Melinda said.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you" Haseo said kissing Sandra's hand like he had with the other girls.

"Well again, I'm sorry I don't have my deck with me. I'm thrilled at the idea of a Duel with you" Shawn said.

"So am I" a man said. The man was tall and wore a white, pinstripe suit with a long sleeve white shirt underneath and a dark blue neck tie. The man had hair just as white as Haseo's that was split down the middle and fell from the sides of his head to his shoulders and had wine red eyes.

"Wise. I was hoping I wouldn't see you again. Should I call campus security to tell them I have a stalker?" Haseo said.

"Now, now Haseo. I think we can work this out reasonably. Besides, even if you refuse it, I still have a contract that gives me power as your manager" Wise said.

"You're my former manager. I don't need anyone to schedule things for me anymore, and if I do then I have plenty of other people I'd rather go to" Haseo said with disdain.

"Not to interfere, but who is this guy? He said something about your manager?" Shawn asked.

"He's my former manager as I said before. He used to work out my business arrangements and such. He was doing a good job to before I realized what he was really doing. He was stealing money that rightfully belonged to me. I don't usually mind, but he had illegally worked the contract I made with him so that he was getting over half my money. I couldn't get him sent to jail for it but I was able to break some of the contract down so that he basically has no power over what I do" Haseo explained.

"So if he has no power over what you do then why does he insist that he's still your manager?" Jewels asked.

"Simple dear children. While Haseo did break the contract down, he couldn't defeat it. By law, I still have the right to know everything that Haseo puts his hands in and still get a cut of his profit" Wise said.

"Then why are you here?" Veina asked.

"One reason. He wants me to rewrite the contract with him. The contract is impossible to defeat completely but will be null by the time I finish my third year. Oh, by the way, I'm a second year student since you guys are all new here" Haseo said.

"Exactly. Even if I get a smaller percent of his profit, the kid's a gold mine and soon to be a diamond mine. Once he completes his education here, he'll be an even bigger name from a combination of acting and Dueling. Just by Dueling he'll be rich, being a great Duelist will make it all the better. I can guarantee you that he'll be a bigger name than Seto Kaiba" Wise said.

"But you won't get a penny from me when that contract expires" Haseo said.

"Perhaps I can convince you then. Like I said earlier, I want to Duel" Wise said.

"You want to Duel me? I didn't know you even had any interest in Dueling besides making money from it through me" Haseo said.

"True. To be technical, I don't want to Duel you, but I want you to participate in a Duel with a representative for me. If my representative wins, we can discuss some things. No actual document signing, but a little talk that I know you would have some interest in it" Wise said.

"Really now? And why would I participate in such a challenge?" Haseo asked.

"Such a foolish question. Because if you win, I won't come near you for another month" Wise said.

"You should leave him alone anyways!" Tanner declared.

"I didn't know you cared about Haseo already" Shawn said.

"Of course I do! He hasn't introduced me to his lady friends" Tanner said pointing at the love struck girls that were ogling Haseo.

"Is he always a mood killer?" Haseo asked.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you" Melinda said.

"So do you accept? You know I could stay here as long as I want with the contract" Wise said.

"I have no choice then. I'll accept your challenge" Haseo said.

"Excellent! Now may I introduce you to an aspiring Duelist who I've agreed to sign if he wins. Show them your stuff Toni" Wise said. Walking towards Haseo was a short, rather round student with a Dark Magic Purple uniform. The student had thick glasses that removed all features from his eyes and despite his age, seemed to be balding.

"Toni? Aren't you the servant boy to the student who held Master?" Haseo asked.

"I was! But after you took his title he cast me away, but now I'm going to defeat you!" Toni said.

"Hold everything!" Jewels declared. "You took the title of Master?" she asked.

"Yes. I believed if I obtained such a title, it would help me with this role" Haseo answered.

"Role?" Cassie asked.

"Of course. That's all Haseo sees life as. One big stage to perform on and he's the star" Wise said. "This is what makes Haseo the perfect actor. He does everything as part of a role, even Dueling. He does so by grasping the spotlight and keeping it on himself. This isn't to say the boy won't share it, no. He's far to good for that. This is why I need him. Too many actors these days can take the spotlight, that's obvious, but so few of them can share it. That already puts Haseo in a select few. Then add the fact he's a Duelist, and a good one at that, and you've got a one of a kind person" Wise said.

"If you're done talking about me like I'm a piece of meat. It's Showtime!" Haseo declared.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Toni's LP: 8000**

"Since I'm the one being challenged, I'll go first" Haseo said taking an extra card. "This appears to be good. I'll summon Shadow and end my turn" Haseo said as a small, imp like being that was completely black with glowing yellow eyes formed out of the ground (Attack: 100 Defense: 100).

"That's it? Weak! I summon Acid Slime and attack!" Toni said as a blue goo that seemed to be sectioned into four leg like appendages (Attack: 800 Defense: 1000) dropped from the ceiling and was going to land on Haseo's Shadow.

"I won't let you do that! I'll use my Shadow's effect to give up 500 Life Points" Haseo said.

**Haseo's LP: 7500 Toni's LP: 8000**

"And offer my Shadow to summon Neo-Shadow! And because he was summoned through the effect of a Shadow monster, his original attack will be 2200 instead of the 1700 that he usually does" Haseo said as his Shadow seemingly melted into the ground making Acid Slime's attack pointless. After Acid Slime took a position near it's, master the dark spot the Shadow left behind reformed into a being much like Shadow, only more humanoid (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200). "Do you wish to attack?" Haseo asked mockingly.

"I'm done" Toni growled.

"Good. Now I summon Blank: Creeper! And when he's on the field, all Shadow and Blank monsters gain 500 attack and defense" Haseo said as an odd being that stood on it's long arms that ended in feet while it's legs dangled, and looked like it was wearing blue pants with a white shirt while it's head was like a long, slightly curved helmet (Attack: 500-1000 Defense: 500-1000) and bounded over to Neo-Shadow (Attack: 2700 Defense: 1700). "Now, my Creeper, remove that eyesore from the field!" Haseo commanded with a swing of his arm. Blank: Creeper rolled into a ball and disappeared only to come down on the slime from above.

**Haseo's LP: 7500 Toni's LP: 7800**

"Fool! When my slime is destroyed in battle I can deal 800 points of damage to your Life Points!" Toni shouted as some of the slime splattered and landed on Haseo.

**Haseo's LP: 6700 Toni's LP: 7800**

As Haseo wiped the slime off many of the swooning girls started shouting at. "Keep your snot monsters off Haseo!".

"How could you do that to him!?".

"Be my boyfriend Haseo!".

"Right then. I'll continue by having my Neo-Shadow perform next" Haseo said. Neo-Shadow melded with the ground and moved underneath Toni and then sprang up, punching him in the jaw.

**Haseo's LP: 6700 Toni's LP: 5100**

"Then I'll activate "Dance, Water, Dance!"! This card makes it impossible to destroy a Blank monster as long as a Shadow monster is on the field, in this case my Neo-Shadow. That'll be all for this act" Haseo said with a bow.

"Right... I set one monster and one card and end my turn" Toni said.

"And the next act begins. Sorry Neo-Shadow and Creeper, but it's time to exit" Haseo said as his monster disappeared. "And now, take the stage! Shadow: Darkside!" Haseo announced as a colossal being emerged from the floor. The being was humanoid but had odd feet, wings too small for it to fly, long hair that wrapped around it's face, a large, heart shaped hole in its abdomen, and was all black with glowing yellow eyes (Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500).

"Hold on! I activate my face down card, Metal Reflect Slime! This is a trap monster that will repel you monster" Toni said as a bunch of liquid metal appeared on the field and shifted into a shield (Attack: 0 Defense: 3000).

"That's nice, but I'm not done. I'll let my Darkside perform by using his effect to send one Shadow monster in my hand to the graveyard to destroy one card, I'll choose your face down monster" Haseo said as the face down monster was crushed by Darkside.

"There goes my Humanoid Slime, but why didn't you destroy my Metal Reflect Slime?" Toni asked.

"I'm getting there. Now I activate Teeming Darkness, this allows me to summon a Shadow or Blank monster from my deck, and I choose Shadow: Guardian!" Haseo declared as a humanoid from the waist up but was connected to the floor like a shadow that was black with yellow eyes and white marks on its chest, mouth, and the top of it's head that was much like a jesters hat came out from behind Haseo (Attack: 2000 Defense: 3000). "And when he's summoned, I can summon as many level four and lower Shadow monsters from my graveyard as I want" Haseo said as Shadow (Attack: 100 Defense: 100) and Neo-Shadow (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200) reappeared, and a new, small monster that looked like Shadow but had a large, blue wizard hat, long arms that were attached to its head in greenish-blue sleeves and a symbol on it's chest that looked like a heart (Attack: 1300 Defense: 1000). "That's the monster I discarded, Shadow: Tornado Step. And when he's summoned, he destroys all spells and traps on your side of the field" Haseo said as the little shadow began to spin around and forced Metal Reflect Slime apart.

"No! That leaves me wide open!" Toni declared.

"Correct. We'll move on to the end of this act, and the show altogether. Since Shadow monsters work best together in a group, the should attack together. Share the spotlight and finish this" Haseo commanded. All the Shadow monsters charged towards Toni who screamed as they descended on him.

**Haseo's LP: 6700 Toni's LP: 0000**

"Thank you, thank you! It's always a pleasure to perform for you" Haseo said as he bowed to the many people that were applauding his victory.

"That's insane! He defeated him in three turns! He's almost as good as Professor Pluto" Shawn said.

"He wasn't handed the title of Master. Duelist like him and Sandra, they're the types that will be known throughout the world because they've earned their titles" Veina said.

"What about the rest of us?" Melinda asked.

"You'll all be great Duelist, but it's here, in school, where it all starts. Managers, leagues, businesses, etc., all of them look at the cream of the crop in the schools and propel their carriers. Haseo is already famous so he'll quickly become a legend" Veina said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wise. I thought I could defeat him" Toni said with his head down as he followed Wise away from the scene.

"Shut it kid. You didn't stand a chance" Wise said.

"What!? Then why did you have me Duel him if you knew I was going to lose?" Toni asked.

"Simple kid. It was an excuse. I wanted to check on the kid but couldn't just say 'Hey, just swinging by to check on the kid that hates my guts'. I chose you to Duel him because I knew you'd be too weak to last long so I wouldn't have to stay around for long" Wise said as he approached a helicopter that opened up for him to reveal a familiar face.

"Hurry up Wise! Zitech wants us back to discuss some new plans!" Corpus shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming" Wise shouted back.

**Veina's Room**

"Alright guys. I've got a new club sheet here. I just need you to sign your names" Veina said handing Shawn a sheet of paper. He signed it and passed it around.

"That's it. All of us are done. Everyone who is going to be a part of the Cards Club has signed on" Shawn said.

"Not quite" Haseo said from the door. "I'm sorry for intruding but I was told by Tanner that you were starting a club and wish to join. For some reason, many club presidents believe I'll distract the clubs" Haseo said.

"Well of course you can join" Shawn said handing Haseo the sheet. Haseo signed it and handed it to Veina.

"There we go! I must say, I'm rather surprised you'd be interested in this club" Veina said.

"Are you kidding? It's brilliant! The story behind the cards, each acting out their own little roles. Never before has anyone done this, not even the movie industry. Not to sound like a sell out manager, but we could make this into a T.V. show some day" Haseo said.

"Yeah right. Who would watch a show based on a card game?" Tanner said.

"Well let me welcome you into our odd little group" Shawn said.

"Odd little group? Why would it be odd?" Haseo asked.

"I'm a ninja, Dean's obsessed with his grandma, Jewels is a book addict, Cassie into really dark things, Melinda looks to young to be here, Tanner's so many things I can't say them all, and now we've go you, an actor since he was little who's into Dueling" Shawn explained.

"Don't forget a club supervisor who's blind and leaves things in the open" Tanner said examining a bra hanging on a lamp, his comment earning him a group assault from all females in the room, including Veina.

"Oh. What kind of being would assemble this group?" Haseo asked, flinching as he saw some of the blows Tanner was taking.

"An insane one" Shawn answered as he watched with mild interest.

**Original Card List:**

Shadow / Dark / 1 / 100 / 100 / Fiend / Effect: Once per turn, if your opponent selects this monster as an attack target you may pay 500 Life Points to sacrifice this card and special summon a level 4 or lower Shadow monster.

_A small, imp like monster that is all black and has glowing yellow eyes._

Neo-Shadow / Dark / 4 / 1700 / 1200 / Fiend / Effect: If this card was summoned by the effect of a Shadow monster it's original attack becomes 2200. Once per turn you may negate an attack that targets this monster.

_A humanoid monster with a few imp like characteristics that is all black with glowing yellow eyes._

Shadow: Tornado Step / 3 / 1300 / 1000 / Fiend / Effect: When this card is summoned, destroy all spell and trap cards on your opponents field.

_A small, black monster with yellow eyes that has a large blue wizard hat and long arms in green-blue sleeves connected to it's head that has a heart like symbol on it's body._

Blank: Creeper / 2 / 500 / 500 / Fiend / Effect: As long as this card is face up, all Shadow and Blank monsters gain 500 attack and defense. This monster can't be attacked as long as there is another Blank monster on your side of the field.

_An odd monster with long arms with feet at the end that it stands on while it's legs dangle. It appears to be wearing blue pants and a white shirt and has a long, slightly curved helmet like head._

Shadow: Darkside / 7 / 2500 / 2500 / Fiend / Effect: This card can only be summoned by sacrificing two Shadow or Blank monsters on your side of the field. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent can't attack any other Shadow monsters on your side of the field. Once per turn you may discard a Shadow monster from your hand to destroy a card on your opponents side of the field.

_A colossal black monster with glowing yellow eyes that is humanoid but has odd feet, wings to small for it to fly with, long hair that is wrapped around it's face, and has a large, heart shaped hole in it's abdomen._

Shadow: Guardian / 7 / 2000 / 3000 / Fiend / Effect: When this card is summoned, summon as many level 4 or lower Shadow monsters from your graveyard as you can. Once per turn select one of your opponent's monsters. The selected monster cannot attack and your opponent loses 500 Life Points during their Main Phase if it is still face up.

_A black monster with yellow eyes that is has a humanoid upper half while it's lower half is connected to the ground. It had white markings on it's chest, mouth, and the top of it's head which is shaped like a jester's hat._

Teeming Darkness / Spell: When this card is activated summon one Shadow or Blank monster from your deck to your side of the field. If you do not already have a Shadow or Blank monster on the field, you lose 500 Life Points.

_A shadowy monster forming out of the ground._

"Dance, Water, Dance!" / Continuous Spell: All Blank monsters cannot be destroyed as long as a Shadow monster is face up on your side of the field.

_A being in a black, leather trench coat with a hood playing an unusual looking sitar as water forms into various objects around it._

**Author's Note:** That was good. Sorry if the duel was short, but I was just demonstrating the power of Haseo's deck. Haseo is another character sent to me by a reader, this time Kage-Ouji, author of Silence is Golden. I apologize if anything is out of place Kage-Ouji. Can't wait to see how the story progresses now. Send reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

1Konichiwa! I'm not so good in Japanese but I'm pretty sure I said good day. If not, then excuse me. This chapter's going to be a little different. Or a lot. Depends on your point of view. It'll be pretty obvious at this chapter's difference but you just need to read on. So without further delay, we shall move on. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

First Meeting

"-And that's why Professor Pluto is the best Duelist in existence. Any questions?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, what does this have to do with Duel Monsters affect and connections on modern day?" Jewels asked.

Edward stared at Jewels for a few seconds before saying "Class is over" and walked out the door.

"You ever get the feeling that Edward is one of those Professor Pluto followers?" Jewels asked Shawn as she collected her things.

"Edward? He couldn't be. Maybe he truly believes Professor Pluto is the best Duelist, but he's not one of those guys who hates me. I couldn't imagine him disliking me the way those guys do" Shawn said.

"I suppose so. What do you want to do?" Jewels asked. Shawn was about to answer when Haseo rushed into the room.

"There you two are! Why aren't you on your way?" Haseo asked in a bit of a panic.

"What do you mean?" Shawn asked.

"No time to explain, lets go!" Haseo said grabbing the two by their collars and began running. In no time they ended up on the top of the Blue-Eyes White Dorm.

"So fast... why is everything spinning?" Jewels said with swirls in her eyes.

"That was fast" Dean said. It was then that Jewels and Shawn realized that all their friends, except Tanner, and Veina were on top of the building as well.

"Not to gloat, but some of the roles I've played require some rather physically challenging scenes so I've become rather fit" Haseo said.

"Why don't you just use a stunt double?" Cassie asked.

"What!? That's absurd! Only the top actors perform their own stunts" Haseo explained.

"Uhm, can anyone explain what we're doing here?" Shawn asked.

"You forgot? Yesterday we started the Card Club!" Melinda said.

"Well yeah, but I didn't know we would have a meeting right away" Shawn said.

"Shawn, if you're going to be the president, you have to be on top of things" Veina said.

"But I was elected president" Shawn said.

"Which is why you have to be even better. It'd make the rest of us look stupid for electing you if you can't do the job right" Sandra pointed out.

"Okay then... is this where we're going to meet every time?" Shawn asked.

"No. I just wanted us to gather up here so I could give you each your own key to the real meeting place" Veina said.

"Then why didn't we just go to your room?" Shawn asked.

"Because I'd rather not have a teenage boy like Tanner in my room" Veina answered.

"That makes sense... where's Tanner?" Jewels asked.

"Oh god! How could we forget him!?" Melinda asked in a panic.

"Is it a blue moon tonight or has the world gone crazy? Cause last I checked you hated his guts like a possum hates the road" Dean said.

"Does she hate him?" Haseo asked.

"I'm not worried about him! I'm worried about what he'll do without supervision!" Melinda said.

"Crap, she's right! He could be anywhere right now, including our rooms!" Cassie said.

"Unfortunately we can't waste time searching for him. We'll just have to continue on and hope for the best" Veina said. "Now, I want each of you to take a key and we'll head to the meeting room" Veina said as she handed each of them a key.

"These are rather odd keys Miss Veina. They don't look like room keys" Cassie said inspecting the key in her hand.

"That's because they aren't room keys" Veina said with a smile. "Lets go" Veina said and walked over to the elevator next to the stairs and pressed a button. After everyone got inside she flipped a panel and inserted her key and turned it, then the elevator began to move. At first nothing seemed out of place but then it became obvious that they went down farther than needed to get to ground level.

"Miss Veina, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

"Why, we're going to the meeting room" Veina said as the elevator stopped. The doors opened and what was in front of them was astounding. An entire floor level that was separated into multiple rooms, each fully furnished. There were decorations that adorned the room that made it seem much like a museum. In all it was like a Red-Eyes Black Dorm room, but better. "Welcome Card Club, to your meeting room" Veina said.

"Th-this is our meeting room? Why do we get all of this?" Shawn asked.

"All the other clubs have their own rooms, dedicated to their activities. I can't make a room for you guys that fast so I decided to give you this, the Blue-Eyes White teacher floor. It was made so that all teachers that worked primarily in the Blue-Eyes White Dorm would have their own dorm. But then they created rooms for headmasters and assistant headmasters and a whole separate building for any of the other teachers, so this floor became useless. I thought that you bunch could put it to better use" Veina explained.

"But there's so much! Bedrooms, bathrooms, T.V.'s, a kitchen, and other stuff!" Shawn said looking into each of the rooms before walking back to the group, or was going to. As he walked past one of the bedrooms he noted that there was someone in one of the beds. "I thought you said noone used this floor?" Shawn asked.

"I did, why?" Veina asked.

"Someone's sleeping in one of the beds" Shawn said. Everyone else hurried over to investigate.

"Should we call security?" Jewels asked.

"I can take him, but just in case I need someone to cover my back" Shawn said.

"I'll do it. I can't allow your role in life to end today" Haseo said.

"I'll give the devil a beatin' if he tries to lay a hand on ya'" Dean said.

"Thanks guys" Shawn said before approaching the sleeping person. While Shawn didn't show it on the outside, his heart was pounding like crazy. He had no idea who this person was. As far as he was concerned, it was some mask wearing, knife wielding psycho that just broke out of jail. Shawn grabbed the top of the covers and threw them off to reveal something he hadn't expected.

"Tanner!" the group shouted. Sure enough, Tanner was lying on the bed with a slightly battered teddy bear.

"Can you keep it down? Me and Teddy want to relax" Tanner asked.

"Tanner! What the hell are you doing here!? How did you get here anyways!? Why didn't you report for the meeting!?" Melinda started shouting as she began pounding on the tired teen.

"Agh! Stop that! I'm here because I wanted to sleep in a good bed for once, I got here using the elevator, and I didn't report to the meeting because I knew you'd all come here anyways!" Tanner answered.

"Can you elaborate?" Veina asked.

"Okay. Yesterday I saw an envelope filled with keys on Miss Veina's desk when we were in her room. That didn't matter so much but when I saw you place it on top of the sheet we signed I took a guess we would be getting those keys, so I took one. Then I tried it in almost every keyhole in the building before finding the one in the elevator. Then I decided that I would come and wait here after school since you all were going to come here" Tanner explained.

"That was actually very good detective work" Haseo said.

"Eh. So are we getting started?" Tanner asked.

"Sure. Lets go do this in the living room" Veina said. The group moved into the living room and sat on the couches and chairs. "Alright. Before we begin this, I want to explain a few things that can be changed, but will be a bit of a foundation. First off, each meeting I want one of you to tell the history of a card or cards you know. Once the story is finished, we can research cards or just adjourn the meeting. Next, we need someone to put down the information we gather. Who would like to do that?" Veina asked.

"I would! It'd be like writing my own book" Jewels said.

"Okay then. Jewels will be the recorder. Finally, we will always hold the meetings here, but you guys can use it for your own fun" Veina said.

"I think we can all agree to that. So who'll go first?" Shawn asked.

"As Club President, I think you should start things off" Haseo said.

Shawn nodded and said "Sure. And I know just the card. He's a master warrior whose past is shrouded in mystery and always fought for good of man. This is the story of Warrior Dai Grepher".

"Wait!" Tanner shouted. He ran around the room and turned off all the lights.

"Great job Tanner. I can't see" Melinda complained.

"Cassie, would you do the honors?" Tanner asked.

"Sure" Cassie said lighting a few candles.

"Where did those come from?" Veina asked.

"I always carry a few candles" Cassie said.

"Oookay then. How about I start now" Shawn said as the glow of the candles made him seem like a grand story teller at a fire.

**Story Mode**

_A man stood at the top of a hill, looking down upon a large encampment. The man had amber eyes and black hair. He wore spandex leggings, a spandex shirt that only covered his abdominal and bottom of his pectoral area that had two leather straps that connected to a spandex piece of clothing that covered his neck and the area around his face, two leather arm bracers, and a large leather belt with what appeared to be a star with only four points. In the man's hand was a fair sized sword with a glowing blue blade and gold hilt and handle. "Are you alright Warrior Dai Grepher?" A large man in a helmet, cape, and green armor asked behind the man on the hill._

_"I'm fine. I'm just concerned for them. We keep fighting our enemies all the time, but I don't think a Warrior's blade or Spellcaster's magic can hold off the demons for long. And please, call me Grepher" the man said._

_"I know Grepher, but we have to keep trying. We're the A. Forces, it's our job to fight till our last for all humans. Now don't get me wrong, not all monsters our bad. Look at the Dragon Manipulator, his dragons are rather tame. I've seen you playing with them" the large man said._

_"It's not them I'm worried about. It's the Fiends, the Archfiends. No matter how hard we fight, they keep coming. I think it's time I move on. Even though Dragon Manipulator and The Hunter with 7 Weapons have joined us, I think we need more. I'm going to search for it" Grepher said._

_"Wicked-Breaking Flamberge-Baou? I thought you gave up on that" the man said._

_"I did, but I realize that if we have any chance of winning this war I'll need to get it. The Array of Revealing Light can slow down our opponents for only so long" Grepher said._

_Sighing, the large man said "Alright Grepher. I didn't tell you before because I know how you get, but I heard that it's off in the Wastelands. I heard it was being guarded by the spirit that inhabits it but is willing to let others use it if the right circumstances are held. Return quickly for without you, I doubt we can last long enough" the man said._

_"Thank you old friend. I shall return and together, we will slay the Fiends and return peace to the land" Grepher said before heading off._

**Real World**

"It seems like a nice story, but far too like a fairy tale" Cassie said.

"It's not over yet. There's much more to the story than what I've told you" Shawn said.

"Well what are you waiting for, continue!" Melinda said.

"Okay, okay. Now where was I?" Shawn asked.

**Story Mode**

_Grepher traveled the Wastelands for days. After his first three days he was out of food and water. Three days later, he had not yet found the sword and was on the verge of death. He was tired and found refuge in a partly buried ruin. "This has been a waste. I thought I could save the people by finding this sword. All I've done is doomed them to an earlier death by abandoning them. I wish I could slay those wretched Fiends!" Grepher shouted._

_"Death to the Fiends? I find that rather offensive" a voice said behind Grepher. Grepher grabbed his sword and swung around to face the being but fell from fatigue. "Ease yourself Warrior. I mean you no harm" the being said. The being was a purple man with impressive horns and wild yellow hair wearing demonic looking armor._

_"Who are you Fiend!? Speak now or may your cursed blood drip from my sword!" Grepher commanded._

_"You're not in much of a position to speak. I am Baou" the man said._

_"Baou? Is that not the name of the blade that breaks wicked ones?" Grepher asked._

_"It is. I am the spirit of the sword, and I can assure you that the weapon is not as it sounds" Baou said._

_"How so?" Grepher asked in curiosity._

_"I, or rather the sword, only lends strength to those who accept a condition. Breaking the condition will result in a penalty. One that shall be the undoing of the condition breaker" Baou explained._

_"Grand spirit, may I wield the sword you possess? I will agree to the condition whatever it is as long as I may use it to vanquish the Fiends that attack my people" Grepher pleaded._

_"Very well. Follow me" Baou commanded. Despite his fatigue, Grepher followed with great speed, in joy that he found the goal of his quest. Finally, he came to see the weapon, a large sword with a purple blade whose handle and hilt seemed to be alive almost. _

_"It is more magnificent than I thought" Grepher said._

_"Thank you" Baou said as the compliment technically went to him. "Now, I'll allow you to wield me under one condition as I said. Since you are so intent on destroying the Fiends that plague your people, the condition will be this. You may only use me to face Fiends, raising me against any other opponent will break the deal. Do you agree to my terms?" Baou asked armor covered hand extended._

_"I agree spirit. From this day on I shall not use you to fight anything besides the Fiends" Grepher said taking the hand._

_"Then we have an understanding. I'd say good luck, but with my help you won't need any" Baou said as he was absorbed into the sword. Grepher grabbed the sword and instantly felt it's effects. He no longer felt the thirst for water or hunger for food he had before. Now all he felt was the power inside of him demanding to break the skulls of Fiends beneath his foot._

**Real World**

"Alright, I think I can see where this is going. He's going to break the deal or something, right? Can the punishment be that bad?" Haseo asked.

"You have no idea just how bad things are going to get" Shawn said.

"Then tell us" Sandra said.

**Story Mode**

_Grepher left the ruins and began running full speed to return to his people. He ran for three days without rest when he came upon a band of Fiends. "I suppose I should test this weapon before I use it to destroy the Archfiends" Grepher said to himself. As the Fiends began to eat what he could only hope was not human, he charged into the center of the group and readied Baou._

_"Pathetic human, what do you believe you are doing?" one of the Fiends asked._

_"I am testing myself. You low level Fiends that are not fit for the war shall suffice for my needs" Grepher said._

_"Watch your tongue human! We may not be acceptable for the army that conquerors the humans, but we are more than enough for one such as yourself" one of the Fiends said._

_"Show me" Grepher said with a grin. The Fiends roared and charged the lone warrior with all intending to cut his throat. Grepher grasped Baou firmly and swung down on one of the Fiends closest to him, killing it instantly. "Hm, perhaps I should have waited for a stronger challenger" Baou said making the Fiends more ferocious. The Fiends did not give Grepher a moments rest as all but one attacked him with all they had. The one that didn't attack knew too well that this human was different and left his comrades to die. This did not matter much however, as Grepher was still hungry for battle, almost lusting for it, after slaying the Fiends with ease and spotted the coward. "Come back and fight me you rat!" Grepher shouted as he chased the Fiend. Grepher normally had speed that was far above the Fiends, but was weighed down by Baou. So all day and all night he chased the Fiend until they were almost out of the Wastelands. Then, as the Fiend looked behind him to check if Grepher was still following, he ran through a sword. The sword was held by a beautiful woman with a green top, skirt, boots, brown belt, hat with a white flower in it, and a large piece of brown cloth that was torn and worn like a cloak and her left arm was in bandage but had no wound._

_"Foolish one, disrupting this land with your presence" the woman said as the Fiend fell to the ground, dead._

_"You! How dare you take my kill! Tell me your name so I may know who I am about to slay" Grepher said as he replaced Baou with his regular sword._

_"I sir? I have no name. I am only known as the Warrior Lady of the Wasteland. And since when does any man or creature had claim over the right to kill?" the woman asked._

_" Since now! Raise your sword for we shall exchange blows" Grepher commanded._

_"If you wish to die then so be it" the Warrior Lady said as she got ready to fight Grepher. Both Warriors charged each other with the intent to be victor. Metal hit metal, fist and foot hit flesh, and the dust of the dead ground flew as the two gave it all they had. Each swung their swords one more time and the resulting collision forced the weapons to fly yards away. "It seems you are unarmed" the Warrior Lady said._

_"As are you" Grepher said._

_"I am never unarmed" the Warrior Lady responded as she kicked Grepher's legs out from under him. Grepher got back up but found his opponent was not going to stop her onslaught of attacks. It became quite clear that she was much faster than Grepher who, despite being stronger, could not land a blow on the Warrior Lady. "Surrender now and I shall let you leave with your tail between you legs" the Warrior Lady said._

_"I cannot, for I am a true Warrior, and shall die fighting" Grepher said._

_"Then so be it. Nothing you can do will harm me" the Warrior Lady said._

_"I grow tired of you. Perish!" Grepher said as he grabbed Baou and swung. He was not close enough to hit her but the sheer force of the attack sent her on her back. As she looked up, she saw Grepher towering over her, enraged. "You fought valiantly, but now I shall come out on top" Grepher said as he raised Baou over his head. Warrior Lady closed her eyes as not to see the attack that would finish her life, but it never came. She looked once more and saw that Baou was no longer there. _

_"Where has your weapon gone?" Warrior Lady asked even though she was relieved it was no more._

_"I am here" Baou said behind Grepher, in his humanoid form._

_"Is that Baou? Spirit of the sword that damns the souls of men who betray his agreement?" Warrior Lady asked with a twinge of fear._

_"It is I. Nice to see a human that isn't entirely who shows some fear of me, but unfortunately, you must go" Baou said as he snapped his fingers. Warrior Lady gave him a questioning look when she realized she was sinking into the earth. Underneath her was a portal to a realm she did not know._

_"Baou! What have you done!? I was going to finish her!" Grepher shouted in rage._

_"Foolish human. I am merely doing what has been agreed upon. You agreed that you would never raise me against any opponent that is not a Fiend, and you have" Baou said._

_"So this is my punishment? I lose the sword and cannot finish my opponent?" Grepher asked._

_"More than that human. This is only the beginning. But for now I suggest you find your human friends. Go and tell them that you held their salvation only to lose it in a petty fight" Baou said before he disappeared. Grepher hung his head and accepted he had failed his mission. Grabbing his sword, he continued on to find his people._

**Real World**

"I was right! He couldn't have won so easily. How sad though. He could have saved his people but lost it in a fight that he never won" Haseo said.

"Sounds like it could be in a movie. But it'd be a bad ending" Sandra said.

"This isn't the ending. It's going to be worse" Shawn said.

**Story Mode**

_Grepher had traveled back to the encampment he left for days. He was tired, injured, and barely found provisions after he left the Wasteland. Finally, he returned to the valley his people were staying at only to see a horrid sight. All the tents were torn apart, patches of land were on fire, and corpses littered the ground. He ran as fast as he could through the camp, hoping to see some life. He eventually came upon the man who told him of Baou's location, barely alive but dying fast. "Old friend! What has happened here?" Grepher asked._

_"It was horrible Grepher. After you left, we planned our next camp site, one that you knew of so you could catch up. We knew we had a week or two before the Fiends would catch our scent, so we let our guard up a little. Then, a day ago, the Fiends appeared out of nowhere. They attacked without mercy and killed the women and children quickly. At that point, the men were so saddened and enraged at the lost of their loved ones that they decided they would make their last stand. We fought hard and killed many, but in the end were defeated. I was spared and brought to the leader of the invasion. He told me that you had screwed up. That if you hadn't fought against another Warrior, we could have lived peacefully for longer. I do not know why he said this but afterwards shook hands with a Fiend who was not of them. He held a large sword, one that seems familiar to me" the man said._

_"Baou. He said my punishment only just started when I failed to meet his terms. I suppose he's ended it now" Grepher said._

_"Grepher. Perhaps you did cause our deaths, but there is still hope for you. Not all were killed, some ran before they could be attacked. Go to them, defend them, redeem yourself" the man said before he died._

_"I swear old friend, I will make things right. I will defeat the Fiends" Grepher said before heading off to find other humans in need. Days turned to weeks as Grepher traveled to find any sign of the other humans. Anywhere he went he found creatures of wonder and awe, but no humans. One day, he saw a figure in the distance. 'A human!' he thought. He ran towards the figure, eager to meet with another human but saw something that shocked and enraged him. It was the Warrior Lady! She was back, but different. She now wore black leather boots, battle dress that seemed to be a top and skirt connected, a glove on her right hand, and her entire left arm seemed to be mechanical as it held her new sword that Grepher couldn't tell if it was either glowing or made of light. "You! You're the cause of my people's death!" Grepher shouted as he pointed at the Warrior Lady._

_"You blame me? If I remember correctly, you are the one that betrayed Baou's contract and got me sent to the Different Dimension. I've face many of problems because of you" Warrior Lady said._

_"Had you not taken my kill or tested my patience, I would have moved on and saved my people, destroying the Fiends!" Grepher shouted._

_"I have no time for you. As much as I would like to finish you for what you've put me through, I have business to attend to" Warrior Lady said._

_"Then let me get rid of your problems!" Grepher shouted as he charged towards the Warrior Lady with his blade raised to kill. The Warrior Lady was surprised, but defended herself by creating a wall that broke the dimensions, making Grephers attack reappear behind him. Grepher was damaged by his own attack and could not find the strength to pull his sword out of himself._

_"You fool. I try to let you go but you always try to kill me. I shall let you find a new land, one where you will find where you belong" Warrior Lady said as she let the wall break. Because Grepher was still inside the wall, he was forced into an area in between dimensions. This place had no time or space. Grepher had fainted and floated around for what could only be assumed to be days as his wound healed. When it was healed, he awoke. Being aware of his surrounding, he wished to be free of this area, somewhere that would be the road to his destiny. Feeling his wish, the area let him free, and he materialized in front of a forked road._

**Real World**

"The road to his destiny? Why is it forked then?" Tanner asked.

"Simple. One's destiny is never decided for them" Haseo said.

"That's not what Professor Pluto said. He said that not all of us have more than one option for a destiny" Sandra said.

"Okay then, almost everyone's destiny isn't decided for them" Haseo said.

"Moving on" Shawn said.

**Story Mode**

_Grepher looked both ways, trying to decide which was best. One was bright with little woodland creatures having fun. The other was dark and had a heavy fog on it. Grepher decided that chance would choose his fate from here. He would flip a coin. Heads, he went down the light path, tails, he'd go down the dark path. Naturally, he would have received heads and gone down the light path. Down that path he would have met Spirit Ryu, a dragon that he would have a bond with and eventually combine with to become Ryu Senshi. However, things were unnatural for Grepher. Baou's last act that would ruin his life was making the coin land on tails. Grepher followed the dark path, unprepared for the evils it held. The path was cursed with the souls of Fiends slain by humans, many by Grepher himself. The souls wrapped themselves around Grepher and tainted his being to the core, transforming him into Dark Grepher, a being that looked much like Grepher but had black skin, white hair, red eyes, and even clothes that held a wicked design as though they were alive and his sword's blade turned purple while the handle and hilt turned black. Dark Grepher continued down the path till he ended up in Pandemonium, capital of the Archfiends, Grephers hated enemies. "Such pathetic Fiends! I could slay all of them here and now if I wanted!" Dark Grepher shouted to gain the attention of the Fiends. They grew angry at the presence of a human in their midst, especially one that has killed so many of them. They charged him in a futile attempt to slay the once proud warrior but were flung aside like trash. Soon enough, his disruption had caught the attention of Terrorking Archfiend himself. Terrorking was a large, skeletal being with muscles inside the frame of the skeleton, had large wings, a red cape, a large sword, and his head looked like he was wearing a crown._

_"Human, I have heard of you before. Are you not the Warrior known as Grepher?" Terrorking asked._

_"I was. I'm now Dark Grepher, the greatest Warrior in existence. Why, want to kill me for making dead waste of your minions" Dark Grepher said as he dropped another Fiends lifeless body in front of the leader of the Archfiends._

_"On the contrary, I want you to join me. I've recently created a process that'll make a human such as yourself the greatest Fiend in existence" Terrorking said._

_"Why would you give me that power when you should use it for yourself?" Dark Grepher asked._

_"It's simple human, it's the process itself that makes you strong. If you survive you'll be stronger than you could ever imagine. In return for making you so strong, all I want is for you to devote your life to power and leave my empire out of your line of fire" Terrorking said._

_"I'll agree. But if you get in my way, I'll kill you regardless" Dark Grepher said._

_"Hahaha! You already sound like a Fiend. This is going to hurt, so prepare to beg for death" Terrorking said. Terrorking cut Dark Grepher's arm and then his own. He took his blood and smothered it on Dark Grepher's wound. Both of their wounds began to heal and disappeared quickly. Then, odd formations began to form out of Dark Grepher's body. Thick, rocky looking protrusions that released a horrid aura formed all over him, this very aura made his sword disintegrate. During the whole process, Dark Grepher was on his knees, holding his screams with all he had as his skin turned a grey-blue and his hair turned a dark blue. Finally, it was over and Dark Grepher rose up, far larger than he was before. "You survived. Good. Now leave here, you are strong now, but it won't be long before the true test occurs" Terrorking commanded._

_"I leave of my own will, never command me" Dark Grepher said menacingly. Dark Grepher left the city and traveled on, surprisingly finding the remaining humans. _

_"Sir Grepher! What has happened to you!?" one of the soldiers asked._

_"I became stronger" Dark Grepher said before he ripped the soldiers head off. He moved on to kill the children and women as the attacking soldiers died from his aura in their attempts to kill him. When the last human was dead Dark Grepher saw Terrorking and his army watching him, applauding him._

_"Congratulations Dark Grepher, you are a true Fiend now" Terrorking said as the protrusions on Dark Grepher changed. The protrusions flattened against his body, becoming more armor like. Eventually it became an organic armor that left a few spots exposed with some short, tentacle like appendages coming from his back_

_"No. Dark Grepher was the most powerful Warrior in the world. I am the most powerful Fiend in the world. I am, Dark Lucius" Dark Grepher said as the last of his body set into place._

_"Very good. Now for the true test. Before you killed that last human you were still a Warrior, your power at it's peak for a human. Now that you've become a Fiend, your power has settled and is controllable, but weak. The only way for you to grow in power is to fight and keep fighting" Terrorking said. Then with a motion of his hand, his army began to attack Dark Lucius in waves. Dark Lucius fought them off. At first he could barely take them on as his power had truly weakened like Terrorking said. Hours flew by, Fiends fell to the ground to join the humans, and Dark Lucius never gave up. His will was rewarded as his organic armor grew on him, covering all but his head and was more defined, his back tentacles grew longer, and his sword had reformed in his hands. Seeing this Terrorking motioned for his stronger minions to attack. Dark Lucius took them the same way he took the earlier waves._

_"Is this all Terrorking!? Have I destroyed your entire army!? Is there no creature you have left that can face me!?" Dark Lucius shouted as the bloodlust in his eyes flashed wildly._

_"You want more? Fine. Come and fight for me my General!" Terrorking commanded. Archfiend General, a Fiend that looked very much like Terrorking, but with orange muscles, smaller wings, a black cape, smaller sword, and a different shape on his head that looked like a general's hat flew over to it's king._

_"What is your command sire? And why am I capable of surviving outside of Pandemonium" the General asked._

_"We are within Pandemonium territory now thanks to our friend here. He wants a challenge, so give him one" Terrorking said._

_"As you command sir" the General said before flying at Dark Lucius at full speed. Both Fiends fought with their swords, neither giving any ground. But slowly, Dark Lucius was starting to lose. "This is the being that gave territory to my lord?" the General asked._

_"I'm just getting used to my new powers" Dark Lucius said. Archfiend General disregarded this and swung down hard, sending Dark Lucius sprawled across the ground._

_"You are lucky my master likes you, I shall give you an honorable death" the General said raising his sword for the final blow. Dark Lucius knew he stood know hope of surviving, but he thought to himself._

_'I can't win. I'll die here... but if I die here, I'm going to take everyone with me!'. Dark Lucius then searched his inner power for a final burst of power that would destroy the General as well. He grasped that power and dragged it to the surface. Instead of an explosion however, his power grew. His organic armor grew even larger and more demonic, his sword became the size of a two handed sword that he carried with only one of his now massive hands as his body grew larger as well, and finally, the tentacles became six black wings. He swung his blade at the General's descending sword and sliced it in half._

_"What kind of power is this!?" the General exclaimed._

_"Hahahaha! This is the power of the strongest Fiend!" Dark Lucius shouted. Dark Lucius then grabbed the General by his head and flew up. "Tell me, are you good at flying?" Dark Lucius asked._

_"Y-yes, I am" Archfiend General stuttered._

_"How about now!?" Dark Lucius shouted as he ripped off the General's wings and dropped him. The General's screams were music to Dark Lucius' ears before the splatter ended it. "Now, I shall be known as the greatest Fiend in the universe! Beware Warriors, Spellcasters, and all others! For noone is safe if they stand in my way!" Dark Lucius announced._

**Real World**

"Insane! What happened next?" Tanner asked.

"Who knows? Dark Lucius may still be out there, growing stronger, truly becoming the strongest Fiend in the universe" Shawn said.

"That was a wonderful story. I have to ask how much did you make up?" Veina asked.

"A lot. The cards that tell really tell this story Warrior Dai Grepher, The A. Forces, Cry Havoc!, Array of Revealing Light, Morale Boost, Simultaneous Loss, Dimension Wall, Dimensional Inversion, The Paths of Destiny, Ryu Senshi, Dark Grepher, Falling Down, Sakuretsu Armor, Dark Lucius LV4, Dark Lucius LV6, and Dark Lucius LV8_. _The dialogue and some parts like Baou's interaction were just my own add ons" Shawn said.

"Well I think it was perfect. So do we want to research any cards?" Veina asked.

"I think we're good" Shawn said with a few nods.

"Okay then. You guys enjoy the floor right now, I'm going to go do some work" Veina said as she left.

"Sowhat do we do now?" Shawn asked.

"I suggest we just take our time to get familiar with this place" Haseo said.

"Agreed" Jewels said.

"Haseo, how about you and me go inspect the bedrooms?" Melinda asked.

"You're no better than Tanner. How about you join me for a massage?" Cassie asked.

"Those two" Jewels said shaking her head.

"Why does he get all the love?" Dean asked with tears rolling down his face.

"Dean, we're teenagers. None of us even know what love truly is yet" Shawn said.

"Exactly. That's why I stick to primal and sexual urges" Tanner said. Shawn shook his head as he watched Jewels type down the last of the story on a computer in the room, Cassie and Melinda fighting over Haseo who was trying to keep them in control, Dean crying to himself in a corner saying 'only Grammy loves me', and Tanner had disappeared which really concerned him. "Eh, I wonder what's on T.V.?" Shawn said lying back in his seat and flipping through the channels.

**Author's Note:** Hope I didn't bore you guys too much. This is probably one of my longest chapters but lacks a Duel so it throws things off a bit. Next chapter we'll get back into the Duels, just switching things up. I'm considering doing a few more chapters like this one, but they'll be spread out, but I want to know how you feel about this chapter and if I should do more like it. Also, don't get any perverted thoughts on what Melinda and Cassie wanted to do with Haseo, they don't do that sort of stuff at their age, they'd just make out. Send reviews please.


	10. Chapter 10

1Goodness, gracious, great balls of fire! Ignore that, just trying something new. Anyways, we'll be continuing with your regularly scheduled program of Duels, ghouls, and school. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

First Shots Fired, The War Begins

All was quiet. He looked around the room and saw his sleeping companions, minus one odd boy. Shawn found himself awake at midnight and couldn't go back to sleep. In the small amounts of training he received from his mother, he learned how to gain all the energy he needed for days in a few hours of sleep which is why it would be rather pointless for him to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything fun as most of that would make too much noise or sound. He decided that it would be an alright night to go outside and enjoy the moon. He would stare at it for hours during his training, wondering how something so large seemed so small. Making as little noise as possible, which was very easy for him, he got to the elevator and went upstairs.

**Mansen's Classroom**

Darkness covered the room with the only source of light being a number of dimly lit candles positioned in a large circle around a group of people wearing black cloaks with hoods. In the center of this group was Mansen, holding a black amulet. "Welcome club members. I believe you all know why you are here" Mansen said.

"To banish the prophet of the fake god and all who follow him" the people said in unison.

"Very good. Now tell me students, how are we going to banish this prophet?" Mansen asked only as a way of testing their loyalty.

"By dishonoring his word and casting him out of our beloved land" the students said.

"Correct. Now, to defeat the prophet, we need to strike him hard. How do we do this?" Mansen asked with the purpose of hearing their opinions. None answered him however. "Something wrong? None of you have a plan? A scheme? What if I were to banish you?" Mansen asked. Silence was his only answer. "How discouraging. I only accept the best into the Occult, Book, Army, and Nature Clubs to banish the prophet and you can't think of anything. I come to you because the prophet already knows I want him gone so anything I'd come up with would be prepared for. You disappoint me. So far you've only succeeded in keeping those students that side with the boy out of here" Mansen said.

"I have an idea sir" a raspy voice said before going through a series of coughs.

"Hm? You have something you wish to share Mr. Sheelal?" Mansen asked.

"I prefer Griever sir" the boy said before rising up. He removed his hood to reveal a white mask that partly wrapped around his head that looked much like a skull but was longer and had some unusual antennae like parts on the side that were also white and went about the same length as the head. The mask covered his face but allowed his gold eyes and part of his skin which seemed burnt to peek out at the eye holes. Griever was tall, very tall. He was almost seven feet tall when in his semi-crouched position he assumed while standing.

"Of course Griever, now, what is your idea?" Mansen asked, not affected by the boys rather large stature.

"I remember that you, kah, mentioned the kid that beat the prophet, kah kah kah" Griever said trying to contain his coughs.

"Yes, but I've already told you that the boy wishes not to join me and has the prophet's eyes on him which is why we repel his friends from our little clubs" Mansen said.

"That's not what I, kah, meant sir. What if we, kah, targeted the kid and his friends? We'd, kah, make it a point to the prophet that, kah, if he stays here, anyone he, kah, becomes close to will suffer" Griever said, rubbing his sore throat after all the violent coughs.

"Very good Griever. You seem to be a very intelligent young man. How would you feel about leading this assault on the boy and his friends?" Mansen asked.

"It would be an, kah, honor sir" Griever said.

"Alright then. I'm going to leave now, I want you to do what you feel needs to be done to get the plan into action" Mansen said.

"Affirmative sir" Griever said. Mansen nodded and left.

_"This boy is smart. Where do I remember seeing him before?... oh well, it matters not. As long as he pulls off this plan, I'll be happy" _Mansen thought as his students plotted.

**Blue-Eyes White Dorm Roof**

The elevator had reached it's destination and Shawn stepped out. Looking at the moon, he fell into his state of wonder. _"I'll never understand how something so mysterious can be so beautiful"_ Shawn thought. He lost track of time staring at the mass of mineral when he realized he wasn't alone on the roof. Moving into the shadows he looked around to find where the other person was.

"I miss you" a sad voice said. Shawn found the source of the voice at the edge of the roof, looking down at the ground. Shawn couldn't tell who the person was but he could tell enough that they were wearing white. "Why did you have to go?" the person asked.

_"Who's that person talking to?... or are they reminiscing?" _Shawn asked himself. He slid further into the shadows when the person got up. Then Shawn watched in shock as the person jumped off the building. Shawn ran over to check if the person was alright but found noone was there. "This is just too weird. I'm going to my room" Shawn said to himself, rubbing his temples. Jumping off the building, he landed gracefully on the second floor and walked to his room. He walked straight past the sleeping Tanner and jumped into his hammock. "I guess that's where he went" Shawn said before falling into sleep, much needed after that odd situation on the roof.

**Veina's Classroom, Next Day**

"That's a very good point Sandra, but I still doubt the school board will get rid of exams just because of that" Veina said making Sandra pout. Sighing, Veina said "Okay class, go into study groups until it's time for class to end". Sandra, Shawn, and Dean got together.

"It's stupid. She said I had a good point, but they won't get rid of exams" Sandra said, not over the fact that she couldn't get rid of exams.

"Dang it, quit your winin' and lets get studyin'!" Dean said, a fresh bump on his head appearing afterwards.

"... hey guys. Have you noticed that Miss Veina seems a little... depressed?" Shawn said looking at the blind teacher, sadness obvious in her unseeing eyes.

"Yeah, so? Everyone gets a bit sad, Grammy says to get over it and move on" Dean said poking his bump and wincing.

"Well it's just, I was on the roof last night because I couldn't fall asleep. I was looking at the moon when I noticed someone else was up there. I couldn't make out who it was, but they were sad and talking about how they missed someone, then jumped off the building. I ran over to help them but they were gone" Shawn said.

"Are you sure you actually saw this? You could have imagined it. It happens to people sometimes when they're sleepy. I remember once, I thought I was eating an ice cream cone, turned out I was eating my brother's hair" Sandra said.

"I guess so... what flavor?" Shawn asked.

"Vanilla" Sandra chirped.

"Miss Veina! There's a fight outside by the statue of Pegasus!" Jewels shouted as she ran into the room.

"That's not good. It's only been one day since he left and we're already having problems" Veina said as she grabbed Jewels hand and ran to the fight.

"Should we?" Sandra asked.

"Should we what?" Dean asked.

"I believe so" Shawn said and ran off with Sandra to the fight.

"How come you don't fill me in on these things!?" Dean exclaimed before running after them.

**Outside, Pegasus Statue**

Cassie was standing over a Red-Eyes Black student, second year it looked like, who was holding his... junk. "Try that again and I'll make it impossible for you to reproduce!" Cassie said.

"That's right! You tell him!" Melinda said.

"What is going on here!? Seriously, I can't see" Veina asked.

"This crazy girl just kicked me in the junk!" the Red-Eyes Black student said. He was thick like he played a lot of sports and had short black hair. He wore the average uniform for his dorm but had on some sunglasses that almost covered half of his face.

"Cassie, is this true?" Veina asked.

"Yes Miss Veina, but I only did it because this brute ran into the classroom after Mr. Mansen left and grabbed Melinda saying he was going to have a lot of fun beating her down" Cassie said as Melinda nodded, a rather meaningless action to Veina.

"Chucky! How could you do such a thing!?" Veina asked.

"Chucky?" Shawn said before chuckling a bit.

"She's one of them! One of the friends of that little cheating liar that supposedly beat Professor Pluto! I'm not the only one that wants to do this" Chucky said.

"Even if that's so, you should settle things in a Duel" Veina said.

"That's what I was going to do. Then the crazy bitch there attacked me" Chucky said.

"Well you should have said something" Cassie said crossing her arms.

"Enough you two! I should give the both of you detention for a week, but I'm a fair teacher. You'll Duel. The loser will serve detention for two weeks" Veina said.

"I'll accept" Cassie said activating her Duel Disk.

"It'll be my pleasure to teach you a lesson" Chucky said activating his own.

**Cassie's LP: 8000 Chucky's LP: 8000**

"Ladies first" Cassie said drawing an extra card. "Not much here, I'll play Poppet and end my turn" Cassie said as a small, ragged puppet with a frowning face and X's for eyes fell onto the field before picking itself up (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Creepy" Sandra said, voicing everyone's opinion of the living toy. The toy looked at Chucky and pulled out a pair of sunglasses from nowhere and put them on.

"That's all you've got? Ha! I'll make you learn that if you're going to play with the big boys, you better be ready to get hurt. I summon Gemini Elf!" Chucky said as two elves, one in a blue dress with blonde hair while the other was in a purple dress with red hair, appeared (Attack: 1900 Defense: 900). "Teach this little punk a lesson girls" Chucky commanded. The elves nodded and got back to back, grabbed the others hands, and cartwheeled over to Poppet, knocking the little toy into it's master, but other than a few rips it was unharmed, it did however emit a purple aura that made Chucky feel uncomfortable.

**Cassie's LP: 6100 Chucky's LP: 6100**

"Okay, can you tell me why that little doll isn't destroyed and why I took damage?" Chucky asked.

"Heh, you obviously never heard of witchcraft. One of the main tools of witchcraft is the poppet, or a more familiar term is voodoo doll. The poppet is used to perform spells on in hopes that the person the doll is likened to is also affected. My Poppet is like this in the fact that any battle damage I take through it is done to you as well. Besides that, my doll can't be destroyed in battle or monster, spell, or trap effect" Cassie explained.

"Bravo Cassie!" Haseo shouted, clapping his hands.

"Grrr, I'll set one card and end my turn" Chucky said, annoyed at this new development. As Cassie drew a new card, Chucky activated his face down. "I use Solemn Wishes! Now I get 500 Life Points every time I draw!" Chucky declared. To which Cassie only shrugged.

"I'll play Jinx. This spell allows me to choose one of three effects at the beginning of your turn. One is you can't attack with a monster that turn, the second is you can't activate a spell card that turn, and the third is you can't set cards. I can't use it now, but it'll make things troublesome for you, won't it?" Cassie said. "Now I'll have Poppet attack" Cassie said as the small doll ran forward only to be kicked back by the red haired elf, as a dark purple aura engulfed Chucky.

**Cassie's LP: 4200 Chucky's LP: 4200**

"Then I'll set one card and summon my Witch's Black Cat and end my turn" Cassie said as a black cat wandered onto the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) and Chucky drew his card.

**Cassie's LP: 4200 Chucky's LP: 4700**

"Now I'll choose to restrict you from using spell cards" Cassie said.

"Fine! I'll summon Vorse Raider!" Chucky said as a beastly warrior wielding an axe jumped onto the field, roaring (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200). "I'd attack your feline, but I have no idea what it could do, so I'll attack your Poppet again with Vorse Raider!" Chucky announced. Vorse Raider spotted the frail Poppet and threw it's axe in a boomerang fashion that knocked Poppet off it's feet and catching it's axe when it flew back around. Poppet then released the same purple aura that it had before, damaging Chucky again.

**Cassie's LP: 2300 Chucky's LP: 2800**

"Then I'll set one card and end my turn" Chucky said. Before Cassie drew her next card, Witch's Black Cat hissed and jumped at Chucky, scratching his face before returning to his spot on the field.

**Cassie's LP: 2300 Chucky's LP: 1850**

"What the hell just happened!?" Chucky asked, enraged as he rubbed the scratch marks off his face.

"You mean you didn't know? Witch's Black Cat's effect does damage to my opponents Life Points at the end of his turn if he's lost Life Points from another card's effect. The damage is always half. That's why black cats are known to be bad luck" Cassie said.

"What!? You mean I could have attacked that furball and not been damaged somehow!?" Chucky roared.

"Yep, pretty stupid move. But it's my turn now and if I'm correct, one more attack should finish you off. Go Poppet! Attack his Vorse Raider!" Cassie commanded. Poppet hung it's head at the fact it would go into a losing battle, and walked in front of Vorse Raider and tried to punch it in the leg but found itself caught in a round seal.

"My Spellbinding Circle will keep your Poppet from damaging me any further" Chucky said triumphantly.

"That blows. I guess I'll end my turn there" Cassie said to which Chucky drew his next card with glee.

**Cassie's LP: 2300 Chucky's LP: 2350**

"No spells again" Cassie said.

Chucky looked at his new card and said "Great! Now I offer my Gemini Elf and Vorse Raider to summon Fusilier Dragon, the Dual-Mode Beast!". His two, or technically three, monsters disappeared and a large tank that was shaped like a dragon rolled onto the field (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000). "Now my beast, end this duel! Destroy her black cat!" Chucky announced. The large dragon shaped tank positioned it's guns at the cat and fired a beam of green energy.

"What year are you? It doesn't matter, you should have seen my trap" Cassie said before the beam was disrupted as Fusilier Dragon fell into a giant well that suddenly appeared underneath it.

"What just happened!?" Chucky shouted.

"You like to yell a lot. Just look for yourself" Cassie said as something started to emerge from the well. It was Fusilier Dragon, but it's once red body was completely gray, the metal now stone. "That was my trap card, Petrifying Well. I can activate it when an opponent's monster attacks. The attacking monster's attack is negated, it can no longer attack, and it can't be tributed. Basically it's become dead weight. You should have realized I still had something when I didn't switch Witch's Black Cat into defense" Cassie said.

"Whatever, I end my turn. You still can't do anything" Chucky said.

"Can't I?" Cassie said drawing her card and grinning at it. "I'll end this now. I activate Witch's Cauldron. When I use this card, all my monsters are offered to summon Lady of Witchcraft, Baba Yaga!" Cassie said as a giant cauldron appeared on the field, sucking Poppet and Witch's Black Cat into it's green liquid. The potion in the cauldron bubbled before an old woman emerged from it. The woman was hunched over and wore a long black skirt with a white robe over top. She had grey hair and pupil less eyes and few teeth (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "Baba Yaga is a supreme witch, almost unparalleled in her field. This is because she's given up her physical strength for ultimate mastery of witchcraft. That's why when she's summoned, I can take any spell card from my deck and add it to my hand" Cassie said flipping through her deck before settling on a card.

"So what? I've still got a strong monster on the field and more Life Points" Chucky pointed out.

"I see. I guess I stand no chance. Especially with Baba Yaga's second effect" Cassie said as Baba Yaga started to float in the air.

"Wh-what's she doing?" Chucky asked, afraid of the witch's actions.

"Nothing really. Just preparing to take you down. You see, her second effect is a little more... brutal. I can offer my battle phase to do damage to you equal to half of all your monsters' attack. Quite obviously, I have no reason to use my Battle Phase so Baba Yaga, do your stuff" Cassie said. Baba Yaga then flew next to Chucky and plucked a hair off his head. Flying up, she presented a doll that looked so much like Poppet but not as well made, and wrapped the hair around it's torso. She then took a pin out and stuck it in the doll, making a large pin appear behind Chucky and pricked him in the rear.

**Cassie's LP: 2300 Chucky's LP: 950**

"S-so what? I've still got Life Points" Chucky said rubbing his bum.

"Just the spell I got from Baba Yaga's first effect. I activate Witch's Last Spell. In return for offering a monster with 'Witch', 'Warlock', or 'Witchcraft' in it's name, I can deal damage to you equal to half of my Life Points" Cassie said. Baba Yaga then burst into a vaporous form and passed through Chucky, causing him to feel nauseous.

**Cassie's LP: 2300 Chucky's LP: 0000**

"Teaches you a lesson" Cassie said.

"No! I can't believe I lost!" Chucky shouted as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"Enough Chucky, you know the rules of your match. You now have two weeks detention. Oh, look at the time, class is dismissed" Veina said.

"How does she know it's time for class to end?" Sandra asked.

"No idea" Haseo said. Shawn and the others then proceeded to congratulate Cassie on a good Duel. Chucky however wasn't having such a good time. He entered the school to start his detention when he almost walked into a tall person.

"Griever! Watch where you're going" Chucky said.

"Speak to me with more, kah, respect. You failed your, kah, mission horribly" Griever said, his body now wrapped in a purple cloak.

"You think you could have done better?" Chucky said, the anger in his voice obvious.

"It appears I have to, kah, teach you a lesson" Griever said holding up one of his arms and activating a Duel Disk, though it was not visible underneath the cloak.

"Try me, I just lost a Duel to a freak and feel the need to beat the hell out of someone" Chucky said.

**Veina's Room**

Veina was lying on her couch lost in thought when someone knocked at the door. "Come in" Veina said. In came a number of footsteps. "I'm going to assume it's Shawn and friends" Veina said.

"Correct, although Tanner's absent" Shawn said.

"That's not good. What do you guys want?" Veina asked.

"We wanted to know if you were alright. You seem depressed today" Sandra said.

"I suppose I am. Pluto left last night and we've always been such good friends, it's hard to imagine life here without him" Veina said.

"Professor Pluto left? Weird. But you have us and we'll always do our best to make you happy" Haseo said.

"Heh, thank you guys. I guess I should have realized students as smart as you would have figured out" Veina said.

"No probs' Miss Veina, just promise us you aint goin' to jump off roofs anymore" Dean said.

"Jump off a roof? Why would I do that?" Veina asked.

"Wha? You mean that wasn't you Shawn saw jumping off the roof last night?" Jewels asked.

"No, of course not! I'm a little sad but I'm not jumping off roofs. I'm blind for heaven's sakes!" Veina exclaimed.

"But if that wasn't you, then who was it?" Shawn asked.

**School Hallway**

"Pathetic" Griever said as his Duel Disk deactivated. Chucky was on the ground, passed out and covered in injuries with his deck all over the floor. "As a part of our, kah, agreement, I get one of your cards" Griever said as he looked over the many of cards on the ground before choosing one, Fusilier Dragon. "Let this be a warning to you. I do not accept failure, but I abhor disobedience" Griever said before he left the beaten boy.

**Original Cards List:**

Poppet / Dark / 1 / 0 / 0 / Spellcaster / Effect: This Monster cannot be destroyed by battle or monster, spell, or trap card effect. Any damage done to this monster's controller in battle is also dealt to your opponent.

_A ragged doll that has X's for eyes and a frowning face._

Witch's Black Cat / Dark / 1 / 0 / 0 / Beast / Effect: At the end of your opponents turn where your opponent has taken effect damage, deal half of that effect damage to your opponent.

_A black cat with hexagons in it's eyes._

Petrifying Well / Trap: When your opponent attacks with a monster, negate that attack. In addition, the attacking monster can no longer attack or be tributed.

_A man made well that appears to have to bottom_

Witch's Cauldron / Spell: Activate this card by tributing all monsters on your side of the field. You may summon one monster with 'Witch', 'Warlock', or 'Witchcraft' in it's name from your hand or deck.

_A black cauldron with a bubbling, green potion in it._

Lady of Witchcraft, Baba Yaga / Dark / 8 / 0 / 0 / Spellcaster / Effect: When this monster is summoned you may take one spell card from your deck and add it to your hand. You may choose to forego your Battle Phase and deal damage to your opponent equal to half of you opponent's monsters' total attack.

_An old lady with gray hair, pupil less eyes, and few teeth wearing a long red skirt and white robe._

Witch's Last Spell / Spell: To activate this card you must offer one monster with 'Witch', 'Warlock', or 'Witchcraft' in it's name. Deal damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half of your Life Points.

_An old warlock's spirit reaching out to a laughing young man standing over his body._

**Author's Note:** Oh boy. I don't think this one turned out so good. For those of you who don't know much about Star Wars, Griever is based off a character called General Grievous. I'm only a small time fan of the series but I loved General Grievous. He was the coolest character, but they killed some of his cool by adding in that annoying cough and having him die to one guy even though he could take on six people of the same level. Also, that kah is supposed to be a cough because I couldn't come up with anything that sounded better, so I'm open to better coughing sounds. Another thing, I forgot to put down that the monsters Haseo played were Dark attribute. Not a big deal, but it steams me that I forgot to add that. Anyways, weird stuff happened there. Some odd group of people hating a 'prophet' and somebody has been jumping off roofs. Not good. Plus, Tanner didn't speak this chapter! Oh well. Long note. Bye, send reviews.

P.S. I forgot to mention that I wanted to thank Orange and Lunar Alias (formerly Kage-Ouji) for their support and to mention both have awesome stories you should check out.


	11. Chapter 11

1How's it hanging? I think there's little to say except we'll move on with the story and I'm hoping that I get some more reviews. Orange and Lunar Alias are two of the greatest people out there, but I want to hear from the rest of you. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Go Or Stay, Grammy's Word Is Law!

"And then I told her that it was a one time thing, but she insisted that we break up" Shawn said.

"How sad. So she was the only girlfriend you ever had?" Jewels asked.

"No. I had a few others, but none ever clicked like she did" Shawn said.

"Don't worry dear friend, I will find the perfect girl for you" Haseo said as he held Shawn and Jewels in one of his arms, pulling them together. Class was over for the day and the gang was enjoying the meeting room.

"Thanks, but I don't know if there is a girl here that would be interested in me" the ninja Duelist said. Jewels gaped at this comment before puffing her cheeks up and storming away furiously. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Shawn asked.

"Poor Shawn, so oblivious to the world around him" Haseo said before releasing his friend and moving on to do something else.

"Am I missing something?" Shawn asked.

"No, I'd say you've got everything on you" Tanner said flipping through the channels.

"Grammy I-... Well I know that but-... Okay, but can I at least-... alright, love you, see you soon" Dean said before he turned his PDA off and gave a loud sigh.

"What's the matter Dean? Grammy angry at you or something?" Shawn asked.

"Worse. She wants me to leave the school" Dean said. Everyone except Sandra gasped. Sandra got up, grabbed a glass of water, sipped some, and spit it out.

"You say what!?" she shouted.

"It's true. While I like Dueling, I also like the army an' all. Grammy wanted me to be in a private military school but they were full. Recently however, they found an openin' and decided that I was the next in line for the position. Grammy's comin' to pick me up and take me away" Dean explained.

"Come and pick you up? How can she do that? We're on an island" Shawn asked.

"Grammy has her ways" Dean said.

"Well is there anything we can do to change her mind?" Jewels asked.

"Not really. Once Grammy has decided somethin' she usually doesn' change her mind. I'm goin' to go pack my bags, she's going to be here tomorrow mornin'" Dean said before he got into the elevator and left.

"Wow, Dean must be really upset about this. He doesn't have that usual spark in his heart" Jewels said.

"But what can we do? I don't know what Dean's grandmother is like, but judging from the way he talks about her, it's going to be really hard to make her consider otherwise" Cassie said.

"Alas, poor Dean will be taken out of the show. No longer shall his down home attitude grace our presence" Haseo said putting his arm against his head as though in a dramatic scene.

"I am, the Ratman" Tanner announced as he jumped out of one of the bedrooms with a pillowcase covering part of his head and a blanket wrapped around his body.

"Tanner! Would you pay attention and help us!? We're about to lose one of our valuable friends!" Melinda shouted.

"What!? Nooooo! Why Sandra? Sanny? San? There is so much we haven't done yet!" Tanner shouted as he wrapped Sandra in a hug, crying comically.

"No you idiot! We're losing Dean!" Melinda shouted as she kicked Tanner away from Sandra.

"Him? Why is he leaving?" Tanner asked.

"His grandmother wants him to leave and join a military school" Shawn explained.

"That's all? I can fix that easily" Tanner said brushing his clothes off.

"You're telling us that you can fix this?" Cassie asked.

"Of course. All I require is that you guys do what I say tomorrow so we can convince his grandmother to let him stay... and to make a deal with me" Tanner said.

"We should have known. What do you want?" Melinda asked.

"Simple. I require one thing... Photos" Tanner said.

"Photos? That's all?... wait a second, what kind? Because there is no way in hell that we'll give you anything that makes us remove clothes" Melinda said.

"First off, it's just poses. You know, lie on your side, bend over and give the peace sign. I know where you guys cut things off. And secondly, I only want them from Jewels, Cassie, and Sandra. It's against policy to have photos of little kids" Tanner said.

"What!? That's it! I'm tired of you calling me a kid! Get over here so I can beat your head into the floor!" Melinda started shouting as she was about to attack Tanner only to be held back by Jewels and Cassie.

"Not now Melinda! We still need him to save Dean!" Jewels tried to explain.

"Fine! But one more wisecrack and I'm about to rip his head off" Melinda said calming down.

"So do we have an agreement?" Tanner asked holding his hand out.

"We accept" Sandra said happily as she took his hand.

"I'll never understand why she isn't so freaked out by him" Melinda said rubbing her temples.

_"Hahahaha, silly girls. I would have helped Dean anyways. I just got free photos"_ Tanner thought to himself as he rubbed his hands greedily.

"So what are we doing?" Shawn asked.

"Alright, listen closely" Tanner said as everyone gathered around him and began discussing the plan.

**Next Morning, Docks**

Dean stood with his suitcases as he expected his grandmother to arrive by boat. "I can't believe it. Grammy always knows what's right, but I don' like this. I like it here with ma' friends" Dean said to himself. He then heard a loud noise and looked up to see a helicopter coming down on a nearby landing pad. Covering his eyes from the dust being kicked up, he saw the helicopter door open up and reveal a figure he both loved and feared, his Grammy. She looked young for her age. She was a large, muscular woman with a few wrinkles here or there. She had gray hair and hazel eyes and was wearing camouflage pants, combat boots, and a hooded white shirt with short sleeves.

"Thanks again Skippy. Ya sure you ain't goin' ta get in trouble with base?" Grammy asked the pilot.

"Ha! I'll just tell them it was for you, they wouldn't dare penalize me for that" Skippy said.

"Alright, I've got papers ta sign, you just go fuel up and be back on time" Grammy said.

"Will do. See ya later!" Skippy said before taking off.

"Grammy!" Dean shouted dropping his suitcases and ran to give his grandmother a hug, who gladly returned it with far more force. "Grammy... can't... breathe" Dean said turning purple.

"Sorry hun, but I love ya so much it takes a lot of remindin' not to crush ya" Grammy said releasing the breathless teen. "So, ya ready to take me to your Headmistress ta sign these papers?" Grammy asked.

"I didn't know there were papers. I wouldn' have brought my suitcases here then" Dean said.

"Pish posh, builds muscles. Now come on, we don' have all day" Grammy said as she headed down one of the paths.

"Wait Grammy! Let me lead the way!" Dean shouted as he grabbed his suitcases and chased his grandmother.

**Veina's Room**

"S'cuse me miss, but can I have a word with ya?" Grammy asked as she knocked on Veina's door.

"Come in" Veina said from the other side. Grammy opened the door to see Veina and Dean's friends.

"Guys? What are you doin' here?" Dean asked.

"We came to see you before you left and if possible, convince your grandmother not to take you away" Shawn answered.

Grammy slapped Dean in the back of his head and said "Don' be rude, introduce me to your little friends. Neva' told me that you had this many".

"S-sorry Grammy. This is Shawn, he beat one of the teachers to join the university and is a ninja, also the president of our Card Club" Dean said motioning to said Duelist.

"Nice to meet you Mam, Dean has told us so many good things about you" Shawn said bowing.

"An' you to dear" Grammy said.

"Okay. This is Jewels, she's an advocate reader and one of the smartest girls in our year" Dean said.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" the dark skin girl said curtsying.

"Don' use those big words and speak like a norma' person, but nice to meet ya to" Grammy said.

"This is Melinda, despite her... stature, she's got a awful powerful temper and hits hard" Dean said.

"What do you mean by stature?" Melinda said growling.

"Don' mind him, he doesn' know to speak to a lady" Grammy said.

"That's Cassie, she doesn't seem ta mind all the oddness around here and quite frankly, creepier than my pet possum" Dean said.

"You had a pet possum?" Cassie asked.

"He forgot to mention he kept it after it was hit by ma' truck" Grammy said.

"Moving on, we have Sandra, who is from England, moved to Japan, and transferred here" Dean said.

"I don't know where I belong anymore" Sandra said with a smile.

"Sure sugar" Grammy said handing her a lollipop that she took with glee.

"I think you know this guy very well" Dean said presenting Haseo.

"Dear me, is that Haseo? Baby, I loved ya in that movie where ya fought the giant snake in tha' robot" Grammy said wrapping Haseo in a bear hug.

"Nice... to... meet... you... to... can't... breathe" Haseo was able to let out in time to keep his consciousness.

"Sorry hun'" Grammy said patting him on the head.

"Last an' certainly least, we have Tanner. He's a pervert, oddball, freak, an' Ra knows what else" Dean said.

"A pervert? Boy, don't ya know I should beat your head inta the ground for such acts" Grammy said cracking her knuckles.

"Know offense miss, but there's know hope for him. We've tried all we can but he won't learn" Melinda said with the nods of everyone else in agreement.

"Ya serious? Dang boy, you have a strong will. But don' let me catch ya doin' that filthy stuff" Grammy said.

"I wouldn't dream of it... okay, I would" Tanner said with no care.

"Right. Now Miss Veina, I believe ya have some papers for me ta sign?" Grammy asked pretty much ignoring the introduction.

"I do, but unfortunately the printer is on the fritz. How about you follow these students around the school on a tour? I understand you have your views, but I think all of them would appreciate it if they were given one chance to try and convince you to let Dean stay" Veina said.

"Hmmm, okay. But I'm warnin' ya, it ain't goin' to be easy to change ma mind" Grammy said.

"That's alright, we're just happy you're giving us the chance" Shawn said. "Now, lets start the tour".

**Educational Building Roof**

Griever stood on top of the building that students entered to learn, only with the intention to demolish one of those promising students. "You called for me sir?" a boy with a rough voice asked. The boy had rugged facial features, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a beard which made him look like a lumberjack despite his age, but his clothes destroyed this image of manliness. He had a purple jacket, purple tutu, purple tights, and purple ballerina shoes.

"Yes, I want you to, kah, do a job for me" Griever said without turning around, mainly to avoid having to look at the odd boy. "I hear that one of Shawn's friends, kah, Dean I believe it was. His, kah, grandmother is here to take, kah, him away. Shawn and his, kah, friends are trying to convince her to, kah, let him stay. I want you to, kah, challenge him and defeat him in a, kah, Duel" Griever said.

"I'll do it sir, or my name isn't Morriscott. Tell me sir, why have me face him? Is it my skill? My ability to psyche out my opponents? Or just my rugged good looks?" the boy asked with no shame.

"No, it's because you, kah, look so ridiculous that if you, kah, defeat him, his grandmother will take him away for, kah, sure" Griever said as Morriscott began to cry.

"That. Wasn't. Very. Nice! Waaaah!" Morriscott exclaimed before running off.

Looking behind him, Griever said "Thank god he's gone, kah. I can't stand being around that, kah, freak".

**Auditorium**

"I thank y'all for the tour, it was really interestin'. I've never seen a girl you're size eat so many of them pancakes before" Grammy said as Sandra grinned happily. "It was all interestin', really. The large library, the cafeteria, an' all the rest was some of the weirdest stuff I've eva' seen, an' I've seen a lot" Grammy said.

"Thank you. So does this mean you'll let Dean stay?" Shawn asked with the rest giving puppy dog eyes.

With a sad smile, Grammy said "I'm sorry hun, but I just don' think this is right for ma baby. It's great but he can't become a man here".

"Oh well. It was nice meetin' y'all, I'm goin' ta grab my suitcases and head out of here" Dean said.

"Not so fast!" a voice shouted out bringing everyone's attention to the stage in the auditorium. The lights turned off and the spotlights focused at on an individual being lowered by a rope onto the stage. "I am Morriscott, and I challenge Dean to a Duel!" Morriscott announced.

"What in Slifer's name is that!?" Tanner shouted at Morriscott, fearing the unusual student's appearance like all others present.

"An' what's this about challengin' ma baby?" Grammy asked.

"I have seen this Dean and have decided that a no talent student such as himself must be taught his place. I shall defeat him and prove he has no place in this fair establishment" Morriscott announced.

"What!? Baby, you go in there and kick that fruity boy's pants off till he cries for his mama!" Grammy shouted.

"Yes Mam!" Dean said, saluting his grandmother and ran on to the stage.

**Dean's LP: 8000 Morriscott's LP: 8000**

"I'll go first since you challenged me" Dean said drawing an extra card. "I'll start by summonin' ma friend, Insect Soldier!" Dean announced as a creature whose entire lower half was that of an ant but with a thicker exoskeleton and a torso that was humanoid in figure but had the thick exoskeleton and a vaguely human face with mandibles and antennae and held a shield and sword (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1200).

"Insects? I never took Dean as much of a bug lover" Cassie said.

"Ma baby loves them because they are so much like an army. Ants an' bees have soldiers that carry out tha orders of the commandin' officer, which is tha queen, to the fullest extent" Grammy explained.

"Now, I'll set three traps an' end my turn" Dean announced.

"Pathetic start, you grasp no attention and summon a monster as pitiful as that. I summon Cyber Gymnast!" Morriscott said as a muscular, tan woman with blonde hair in black and purple body suit and white mask jumped onto the field (Attack: 800 Defense: 1800). "I'll now activate her effect that allows me to discard one card from my hand and in return, get to destroy one face up attack position monster on your side of the field!" Morriscott announced as his gymnast leaped over Insect Soldier and kicked it in the back of the head. "Now that your field is open, my gymnast will attack!" Morriscott announced and once more, his gymnast jumped over Dean and kicked him in the back of the head and returned to it's side of the field.

**Dean's LP: 7200 Morriscott's LP: 8000**

"Ha! None of your face down's were useful then. I'll end by setting one card and end my turn" Morriscott said picking at his beard.

"Ya' realize how disturbin' that is? Anyways, I'll summon Insect Worker" Dean said as a creature much like Insect Soldier but had a thinner exoskeleton and was carrying a bag filled with food (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "Now I'll activate ma first face down, Pheromone Explosion. With this card I can offer one Insect monster on my side of tha field to summon two Level 4 or lower Insects from my deck, an' I choose two more Insect Soldiers!" Dean announced as his Insect Worker began releasing a pink mist at an alarmingly fast rate that increased until it exploded, in return, two Insect Soldiers wandered onto the field (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1200), attracted by the pheromones. "First soldier will clear the field!" Dean announced as the large Insect charged forward.

"Hold it! I activate my face down, Doble Passe! Now, your attack hits me directly and in return, you take damage equal to the monster you were attacking!" Morriscott announced as Cyber Gymnast leaped over Insect Soldier and landed on Dean as Insect Soldier's attack followed through and hit Morriscott.

**Dean's LP: 6400 Morriscott's LP: 7000**

"To bad I'll just attack with ma second Insect Soldier" Dean said as the large bug removed Cyber Gymnast from Dean and chucked it at Morriscott before exploding into pixels.

**Dean's LP: 6400 Morriscott's LP: 6800**

"Then I'll end ma turn" Dean said.

"Good, because I activate Polymerization! I'll send my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to the graveyard to summon Cyber Blader! And since there are two monsters on your side of the field, her attack points double!" Morriscott announced as a beautiful woman on skates wearing a skin tight suit of red and dark purple over her light purple skin, red shade over her eyes, clear skirt, and had long, dark blue hair appeared (Attack: 2100-4200 Defense: 800). "And to fulfill my normal summon, come out Cyber Petit Angel!" Morriscott said as a small, round, pink machine with wings and a halo appeared on the field (Attack: 300 Defense: 200). "But my little angel won't be out here for long, because I use it's effect to bring a Machine Angel Ritual to my hand, which I'll now use to offer my Cyber Petit Angel on the field and the other two in my hand to ritual summon my Cyber Angel Benten!" Morriscott said as another woman appeared on the field. She wore a white, skin tight body suit with black on the sides, red boots, a gold, crown like object on her head, had long, dark hair, odd eyes with lines going down the side of her face (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500). "Lets begin with you Cyber Blader, take his monster down!" Morriscott commanded as the graceful skater glided across the stage to attack one of the Insect Soldiers.

"Not so fast! I activate my second face down, Crisis Promotion! When a monster I control is being attacked, I can offer it and summon another monster two levels higher than it to the field, and I choose Elite Insect!" Dean said as Cyber Blader was forced back as her target broke out of his exoskeleton to reveal a new, strong insect. The new insect was half a size larger than Insect Soldier, maintained a humanoid shape although it had a large stinger like a wasp, wings, an extra set of arms, was striped yellow and black with dozens of light blue eyes that looked like goggles as the were matched with a black stripe (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1800).

"Is that all? Because I've seen far better monsters for a level like that. Continue your attack Cyber Blader" Morriscott said snidely.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure his effect is good. Teach em' a lesson" Dean said. Cyber Blader glided once more towards the weaker monster only to be surprised that Insect Soldier ran in the way and suffered the attack.

**Dean's LP: 3200 Morriscott's LP: 6800**

"What happened!? Cyber Blader was attacking Elite Insect, not your soldier. By the way, now that you have one monster on your field, Cyber Blader can't be destroyed by battle" Morriscott questioned as his Cyber Blader lost some energy (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800).

"You don' realize that rank is everythin'. While some higher ups don' like it, those below them feel compelled to defen' them. That's why when Elite Insect is targeted by your attack, I can change the target to a weaker Insect on my side of tha field. Although that's not the only thin' he can do, but we'll get to that" Dean said.

"Fine. I'll end my turn" Morriscott said with a growl.

"Alright, because now I activate my Elite Insect's other effect. By offering 500 Life Points, I can summon one Level Two or lower Insects from my deck to the field. I'll use this twice to summon two Larva Rookies" Dean said.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: 6800**

Elite Insect then flew away only to return a few seconds later with two small, pink larva with combat helmets on there heads (Attack: 100 Defense: 100). "Unfortunately, they won' last long as I offer my Larva Rookies to summon Insect Queen! The supreme commander of the army who gains 200 for all every one of her subordinates" Dean said as the Larva Rookies panicked before they were devoured by a new, large Insect. It was giant, had a vaguely humanoid torso and head but was otherwise like a mixture of a bee, beetle, ant, and other insects with a red, blue, and pale yellow design (Attack: 2200-2600 Defense: 2400).

"You fool! Now my Cyber Blader will become stronger since you have two monsters on your side of the field!" Morriscott bragged.

"Possibly, but I'll activate Passing On The Crown. If I have Insect Queen on ma side of tha field then I can summon Insect Princess to the field, but at the end of the turn my Insect Queen is destroyed" Dean said as a new Insect appeared. It was humanoid with an green-yellow exoskeleton, an extra set of arms, a few pieces of thicker exoskeleton with purple color, a long, abdomen like body part coming from the head like hair, and a set of butterfly wings on it's head (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200).

"Th-that doesn't matter much. Since you have three monster, my Cyber Blader negates your spell, trap, and monster effects, so your Insect Queen loses attack points" Morriscott said as Insect Queen growled (Attack: 2200 Defense: 2400).

"That doesn' matter much. Elite Insect, take the Cyber Angel out" Dean commanded. Elite Insect nodded and flew over to Cyber Angel Benten and impaled it on his stinger.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: 6600**

"Now here's the fun part. Your girl's effect there actually helps me out. I can't attack wit' Insect Queen unless I offer a monster on ma side of the field, but, because all my effects are negated she doesn't need an offerin'. Show her who's the bigger girl Insect Queen" Dean commanded. Insect Queen thrashed over to Cyber Blader and bit her head off.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: 6500**

"Now that tha effects are back in play my queen grows stronger" Dean said as Insect Queen grinned maliciously (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400). "Plus, I get to activate ma final face down, Arrival of the King. Before I go into tha effect I feel that I need to explain a somethin'. In colony insects like ants or bees, the leada' is the big girl, the queen. This colony is no different. The next in line will be tha princess who will eventually become tha queen. Queens of any colonies are impregnated by drones, or the elite guards" Dean said. This comment made Elite Insect and Insect Princess look at each other and turn away, blushing while Insect Queen laughed. "In this colony however, whatever elite is the father of the princess, that elite gains special privileges. It gets ta go through a metamorphosis. It becomes the king. This gives it superiority ova' all others besides the queen and princess. He's also the ultimate guard of those two. To be their guard, he needs ta be strong. Watch him, the Insect King" Dean said. At first nothing happened, but then a large rumbling was heard and a new Insect arrived that left everyone in awe. It was even larger than Insect Queen and by far more deadly. It had a humanoid head with a dark blue exoskeleton and a large, black horn coming out of the forehead and large, cleaving mandibles that were dripping with drool. It's torso was humanoid as well with the same dark blue but had preying mantis arms that were larger than most human bodies in all. It had large wings that were a cross between a moth's and a dragonfly's. It's abdomen was a large wasp's stinger and it's entire body was covered in spikes of varying sizes (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2800). The arrival of this new monster made Insect Queen grin (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2400).

"Bravo, Dean, bravo!" Haseo shouted as he applauded his friend.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Morriscott complained.

"Comin' from a guy like you, I don' know if it's good or bad" Dean said. "My Insect Princess will now go for the direct approach" Dean said as the majestic insect flew over and attacked the odd Duelist.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: 4600**

"Now, ma Insect King will attack!" Dean shouted. Insect King bellowed and lifted it's enormous arm and swung down on Morriscott.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: 1600**

"It's still not enough! You can't take me down like that!" Morriscott shouted.

"Really? I end ma turn" Dean said as his Insect Queen placed on of it's antenna on Insect Princess before collapsing. Insect King saw this and roared before impaling itself with it's own arm. "I forgot ta mention that Insect King can't survive without his queen" Dean said scratching his head. While this news made Morriscott happy, his new card made him frown.

"I give up. I can't summon or activate anything that would stop you from finishing me" Morriscott said.

**Dean's LP: 2200 Morriscott's LP: Forfeit**

"Ha! Ma baby taught ya a lesson! Get your sorry excuse for a butt out of here" Grammy shouted.

"Y-you don't have to be so mean!" Morriscott yelled before running off.

"Dean, that was a remarkable Duel. While your cards are something new to be seen, I think it was fabulous" Haseo said patting Dean on the shoulder.

"I've never seen you Duel before. It was great. Can't wait until next time" Cassie said.

"That's nice guys, but ain't it obvious now? Grammy said I'm leavin'" Dean said with sorrow.

"Right, we forgot" Shawn said with a hint of sadness.

"Well, hopefully we'll get to see you again. Maybe then we'll Duel" Melinda said.

"We're going to miss you" Jewels said.

"I'll leave the top bunk alone" Tanner said in his odd way of saying goodbye.

"Damn right you'll leave it alone! Not with my baby in it" Grammy said.

"What!?" everyone shouted.

"Of course. I saw here that ma baby is becomin' a man and ready to accept what's fate. At the same time, I see he'll fight on even if he knows what's comin'. Most importantly, I see he's got too many friends here ta leave behind" Grammy said.

"Grammy. I love you so much" Dean said rushing to give his grandmother a hug.

"I love you to baby. Grammy has ta get goin' now though. I'll see you at Christmas. Love ya hun" Grammy said. Grammy walked away as Dean and his friends celebrated his being allowed to stay. _"Ma boy has some good friends. He'll do fine here"_ Grammy thought to herself all the way home.

**Original Cards List:**

Insect Soldier / Earth / 4 / 1000 / 1200 / Insect: The basic soldiers of the Insect Empire. Often used as cannon fodder.

_A large ant like creature with a humanoid torso and head, all covered in a thick, red exoskeleton. It holds a shield and sword in it's hands._

Insect Worker / Earth / 2 / 500 / 500 / Insect: The common workers of the Insect Empire and the most populous of it.

_A large ant like creature with a humanoid torso and head, all covered in a thin, red exoskeleton. It carries a bag of food._

Elite Insect / Flying / 6 / 2000 / 1800 / Insect: When this card is face up on the field you can redirect any attack on this card to a Level 5 or lower Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field. During your Main Phase, you can offer 500 Life Points to summon a Level 2 or lower Insect-Type Monster from your deck to the field.

_A humanoid insect with four arms, a wasp like stinger, black and yellow stripes, and dozens of blue eyes that are compounded to look like goggles over one of the black stripes._

Crisis Promotion / Trap: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack on one of your monsters. Offer the targeted monster to summon a monster from your deck of the same type and two levels higher than the targeted monster.

_A general promoting a soldier in a battleship's command room as another ship is being blown up out the window._

Pheromone Explosion / Trap: Offer one Insect-Type Monster on your side of the field to summon two Level 4 or lower Insect Monsters from your deck to the field.

_A small ant emitting a pink mist as a number of larger bugs surround it._

Passing On The Crown / Spell: This card can only be activated if there is an Insect Queen on the field. Summon an Insect Princess from your deck or hand to the field. At the end of the turn Insect Queen is destroyed.

_Insect Princess kneeling before Insect Queen as it places a crown made of vines, flowers, and valuable insects on her head._

Arrival of the King / Trap: This card can only be activated if Insect Queen and Insect Princess are on your side of the field. Summon a Insect King from your hand or deck to the field.

_Insect King's shadowy figure roaring behind Insect Queen who is standing behind Insect Princess._

Insect King / Earth / 8 / 3000 / 2800 / Insect / Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by effect of "Arrival of the King". If your opponent tries to designate Insect Queen as a target of an attack, redirect the attack to this card. If this card is attacked through this effect, double it's attack points during damage calculations only. If Insect Queen is not on the field, send this card to the graveyard.

_A giant, dark blue and black insect with a humanoid torso and head that as a large horn in the forehead. This insect has preying mantis arms, wings that are a cross between a moth and a dragonfly, a giant wasp stinger for an abdomen, and spikes of varying sizes covering it's body._

**Author's Note:** Wooooo! That took a while for me to write. I probably could have finished earlier but I'm lazy. I know there are a lot of spelling and grammar things in Grammy and Dean's sentences but that's just their accent. It's kind of on and off but it's all I can do for now. I know the Insect King thing is kind of cliche but eh, I'm allowed to do that. Send Reviews or character (I'm still accepting).


	12. Chapter 12

1What's up my fellow Duel enthusiast? I've been watching nonstop episodes of Yugioh 5Ds in Japanese with English subtitles and I'm pumped to write this chapter. I want to make it clear that despite being in the GX section, this has a larger influence from 5Ds. I would have put it in the 5Ds section, but it didn't exist when I submitted this story. I doubt it matters though. Moving on! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Terror Of Trash, Griever's Hatred

"And one, and two, and one, and two. Now touch the floor, look away from the door" Tanner said as he went through an odd series of exercises. Everyone was doing there own thing as they waited for Veina to arrive, though it was already dark out.

"Tanner, you mind explaining why you've been doing this for the past ten minutes" Jewels asked, freaked out at the routine, yet strangely hypnotized.

"Just let him be Jewels. It's probably better this way. If he wasn't doing this he'd probably be going through our drawers stealing bras and panties... again" Melinda said.

"Not true! I wouldn't go through your drawer. Jewels, Sandra, and Cassie's for sure, but all I'd find in your are little Love Cubs underwear. I don't think you're even large enough to wear a bra" Tanner said. Melinda responded by throwing a toaster from the kitchen at him, knocking him off balance.

"Don't use tha toaster! I need that" Dean said picking up the abused object.

"Shouldn't you be more concerned it belongs to the school and not us?" Haseo asked.

"It practically belongs to us since we almost live down here now" Shawn said flipping through the channels.

"Do you do anything besides watch T.V. and eat food?" Cassie asked.

"Isn't that what we should do anyways?" Sandra asked spreading out the various foods from the fridge. Cassie was going to answer when Edward arrived.

"Hello Card Club. I've been sent here to inform you that this meeting has been cancelled as Miss Veina has some important business to take care of" Edward said.

"Can't you fill in? You are her assistant" Haseo asked.

"I have a busy schedule. I must look after the library, helping the incoming supply ships with their cargo, and reconfigure the school's main energy source as we've received a new upgrade from Industrial Illusions" Edward explained.

"You have to do all that? Poor Edward. Want some ice cream?" Sandra asked holding a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to him.

"No thanks. I have to much work and not enough time to eat ice cream" Edward said turning around to leave.

"Why don't we help you?" Jewels asked.

"Excuse me?" Edward asked in monotone confusion.

"Yeah, we've got nothing better to do now and it's better than watching T.V. or one of us doing yoga like crap" Cassie said.

"I suppose I could use your help. Considering the number of you, I could work on the generator's upgrade while four of you work in the library and the others help with the incoming supply ships" Edward said.

"Alright! I'll go with Sandra, Jewels, and Cassie to the library. Lets go girls" Tanner said jumping up.

"No way pervert!" Melinda said drop kicking Tanner in the head.

"If you're done with these antics. The girls will go and work in the library, you boys will help unload the cargo" Edward said.

"No fun" Tanner complained.

**Mansen's Room**

Griever rubbed his sore throat before filling a small tank with water and placing somewhere beneath his cloak. "How is that? My mineral water taste good? I hope it does, I pay a slight fraction of money to upgrade my supply of water from that tap water everyone else uses" Mansen asked.

"I do not, kah, taste anything. It's not a necessity for me to taste, kah, so it was counted out" Griever stated.

"Of course. I'm interested in why that company would do this for you. I'm not complaining as you've been leading my soldiers in our fight against the prophet. Although it has come to my attention that many of the soldiers believe you are not fit to lead them. They say that both your attempts so far have ended in failure because you selected the wrong Duelist to face the little group" Mansen said taking a sip of tea.

"The second one might have, kah, been my fault. But the first one wasn't, kah, planned. He was supposed to fight the, kah, small one, but instead was forced to face the, kah, gothic girl" Griever said.

"And I understand, but to keep the army in control, you'll need to demonstrate your power. All that is required is a Duel in front of them against one of the larger disbelievers of your capabilities" Mansen said.

"Do they realize the conditions that occur when I Duel?" Griever asked.

"I've warned them and they said it doesn't matter because you'll fail. Try not to crush the Duelist to hard, he's very talented and I'd rather like to have him stay a member then a guest in the infirmary" Mansen said.

"I'll try, but he'll get what he deserves for his treasonous attitude" Griever said as he rose from his seat.

"Very well. Let us meet your challenger" Mansen said as he led Griever on to face his enemy.

**Docks**

"I can't thank you boys enough. The food my men had last night was rotten and they can't unload any of the cargo, it's a relief you all are here" the captain of the supply ship said. Currently, the boys were unloading, or trying to anyway, the ship of it's precious cargo of food, cards, and other essentials.

"It's. No. Problem. Sir" Shawn said, struggling to push a large crate down the ramp.

"Do. You. Have. Any. Machines. That. Can. Help. Out?" Haseo asked, grunting as he tried to pull the crate down.

"Sorry, but they broke down after we loaded everything up" the captain said.

"How. Convenient" Dean said pushing alongside Shawn.

"Heheheheh... wasn't there four of you boys?" the captain asked.

The guys stopped and Shawn shouted "Tanner! Where are you Tanner!?". His question was answered when Tanner walked past the captain, pouring a bucket of some unknown substance on the ground. "Tanner, what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I'm making this easier. Watch" Tanner commanded as he ran into the ship. Not even a minute later he as pushing a crate by easily.

"How are ya doin' that!?" Dean exclaimed.

"Pushing it on grease" Tanner answered.

"Where did you get grease?" Haseo asked.

"The kitchens. I thought I should put it to use since they would have thrown it out anyways" Tanner said.

"I swear, he's a pervert, an oddball, and has no sense of right and wrong, but he's the only one that thought of a way to make this easier" Shawn said.

"Makes us look kind of bad, doesn't it?" Haseo asked.

"Come on guys! I'm going to get more crates done before you all if you fall behind like this" Tanner said already heading back for another crate. The others just sighed and pushed the crate they had onto the grease path and kept moving.

**Mansen's Classroom**

The various students that worked for Mansen in his attempt to destroy the 'prophet' were seated in the lecture styled room while one student in particular stood at the front, waiting for someone. "He's late" one of the students said.

"He probably chickened out" another said.

"I doubt that he would give up like that" a third said.

"Why do you defend him!? He's failed us twice now! And one of us has been damaged by him!" the first shouted.

"Enough!" Mansen said from the doorway. Entering the room with Griever following, he said "I cannot decide whether he is worthy or not for you. But I can quench your thirst for answers. He's here as you can see and he's ready to prove himself, despite the fact he shouldn't have to".

"It can't be helped sir. We know he's not right to be your right hand man, I'm going to prove that now!" the student at the front shouted as he threw his cloak off. He was a Red-Eyes Black student with curly blonde hair and warm brown eyes.

"Insolent, kah, fool! I'll teach you and all the others that treason, kah, towards me shall be dealt with swiftly and painfully!" Griever roared as he charged forward, stopping before he would have run into the boy who flinched.

"Now, now Griever. I'm sure Paul meant no offense. Just end this the way it's supposed to" Mansen said.

"Th-that's right. Face me like a Duelist" Paul said activating his Duel Disk.

"Fine" Griever said taking his arm out of his cloak. In doing so, part of his body could be seen, though it was wrapped in purple cloth, and his arm wasn't ordinary. It was completely mechanical and had a Duel Disk built into it. While most Duel Disk students had were smooth and silver, his was angular at parts and a dull white with black at some joint works.

**Paul's LP: 8000 Griever's LP: 8000**

"I'll go first, kah. I set one monster face down and end my turn" Griever said.

"Pathetic move. I activate Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill. Now all cards that would be sent to my graveyard are removed from play" Paul said as a large kettle with a small glass window on it appeared on the field. "Next, since Chaos Distill is on the field, I can activate Tin Spell Circle, Mercury Hourglass, and Lead Compass. This allows me to summon Alchemy Beasts- Eatos the Tin, Echeneis the Mercury, and Leon the Lead from my deck to the field. Come forth my beasts!" Paul commanded as a spell circle made of tin, hourglass made of mercury, and compass made of lead fell into the kettle. Then three creatures hopped out of the kettle. One was a falcon with a few parts of it made out of tin (Attack: 500 Defense: 500), a fish like creature with horns and ridge of scales along it's back made of mercury (Attack: 500 Defense: 500), and a monster resembling a lion with a bright yellow mane with two bangs on the side of it's head and a section directly over it's face made of lead (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "My deadly beasts can go straight for your Life Points, so go and attack!" Paul shouted as the three beasts leapt through the air and struck Griever before returning to their former positions.

**Paul's LP: 8000 Griever's LP: 6500**

"I'll let you make a move now" Paul said with a grin while those who wanted Griever gone cheered.

"Did you really, kah, think that was going to affect me? I, kah, flip up my face down Man-Eater Bug. His effect now kicks in, kah, and devours one of your monsters!" Griever announced as the man size insect with a row of sharp teeth and razor sharp claws crawled out from the giant face down card on the field (Attack: 450 Defense: 600) and jumped at Leon, ripping the lion to shreds. "Now, I summon Quillbolt, kah, Hedgehog" Griever said as a small, brown hedgehog with bolts in place of quills appeared on the field (Attack: 800 Defense: 800). "Now my hedgehog, kah, destroy his mercury monster" Griever commanded. Quillbolt Hedgehog chirped happily and pounced on the fishy monster, defeating it easily. The gust of wind created from the creatures defeat was stronger than usual however.

**Paul's LP: 7700 Griever's LP: 6500**

"Then I'll set two cards face, kah, down and end my turn" Griever said.

"Attacking me with that piece of garbage? I'm insulted" Paul said only to succeed in making Griever even angrier. Mansen shook his head in shame at the student's attitude just as his assistant walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm later sir. Did I miss anything?" the assistant asked in a monotone, almost robotic voice. The assistant was a young woman in her early twenties. She had shimmering silver hair and gold eyes. She wore the Dark Magic Purple uniform for girls but had her sleeves went all the way to her wrist and was wearing a purple corset over her jacket.

"You missed nothing dear Ella. Paul believes he has Griever in a corner, do you agree?" Mansen asked.

Ella scanned the field and said "Statistics state that Paul has the upper hand. He has an obvious lead in Life Points, one monster ready for tribute, and it's the start of his turn. Unless the face down card Griever has is strong, he is not adequately prepared for Paul's final assault".

"How true, but he may surprise us. Let us watch" Mansen said.

"Now I'll draw" Paul said gaining his new card when he was Man-Eater Bug and Quillbolt Hedgehog gang up on his final monster and all disappear in an explosion. "What happened!?" Paul shouted in confusion.

"I activated my, kah, face down Two-Pronged Attack. By destroying two of my monsters, kah, I can destroy one of yours" Griever explained.

"It doesn't matter. I activate two Chaos Greed, if I have four or more cards removed from play and none in my graveyard, I can draw two cards, so now I have four cards. One of the happens to be another Chaos Greed, so I'll use it to make my hand is six. And look at this, more cards that will end you quickly. I'll activate Silver Key, Bronze Scale, and Steel Lamp. Like my previous three magic cards, these each summon a monster from my deck to the field. Arise, Alchemy Beasts-Moonface the Silver, Ouroboros the Bronze, and Salamandra the Steel!" Paul announced as a key made of silver, a weighing scale made of bronze, and a oil lamp made of steel were thrown into the kettle, only for three beasts to jump out. One looked like the moon with giant chicken legs and dangling little arms made out of silver (Attack: 500 Defense: 500), a serpent like creature with six eyes an bronze scales (Attack: 500 Defense: 500), and a dragon like creature made of steel (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "Like my previous trio, these three can attack you directly even if you had monsters on the field, but that doesn't matter much since your field is wide open. Show him what pain is like!" Paul yelled. The three beasts charged forward and struck Griever without care, and returned to Paul.

**Paul's LP: 7700 Griever's LP: 5000**

"Now I'll activate the quick play spell card, Sacrifices For War. During my Battle Phase, I can offer all monsters on my side of the field to summon another from my hand. And I choose Gold Homunculus! This my monster gains attack and defense points for every card I have removed from play times 300. I count six monsters, six cards that summoned them, three Chaos Greed, and one Sacrifices For War. That's a total of sixteen cards. So 16 times 300 equals 4800 extra attack and defense! Add that to his preexisting attack and defense of 1500 and we've got 6300 attack!" Paul explained as a large, golem like creature made out of gold rose out of the ground and grew to gigantic proportions (Attack: 1500-6300 Defense: 1500-6300).

"Powerful strategy. By summoning, attacking, and offering his Alchemy Beasts, he was able to lower Griever's Life Points as well as fuel Gold Homunculus' attack. It is near impossible for Griever to survive this next attack" Ella said.

"Don't count him out just yet. Griever is known to fall behind in a Duel only to use that position to slit his opponents throat" Mansen said.

"Now my homunculus, finish my foe once and for all!" Paul shouted. Gold Homunculus nodded his head and lifted his arms in preparation to finish Griever off. "This is it! This is where I take command and let you fall in the trash where you belong!" Paul yelled in a maniacal fashion as some of the students begged to stop this while others applauded him. "Do it! Do it now!" Paul shouted.

**Library**

"This is so boring! Why did we agree to do this?" Sandra asked shoving some books onto a shelf.

"First off, put them in order, don't just shove them on. There's a procedure to this" Jewels said taking the books Sandra just placed on the shelf down and organized them. "Secondly, we could stand to do something that helps others once in a while" Jewels said.

"Your right. It feels good to help others" Cassie said as she took the books Melinda was trying to put in a shelf to high for her and put them in place.

"I didn't need your help!" Melinda shouted.

"Sure you didn't" Cassie said sarcastically.

"Can we at least do something else to pass the time?" Sandra whined.

"Of course. Have any ideas?" Jewels asked.

"Nope" Sandra chirped.

"Why don't we talk about life and that jazz. I know what we can start with to. I'll let you know that I think Haseo is cute and has a charming attitude, but I don't think he's the guy for me" Cassie said.

"Really? Then that leaves him all for me!" Melinda cheered.

Melinda smiled and said "Yeah, I'm thinking I'd be more interested in Tanner".

"What!?" Jewels and Melinda shouted in unison while Sandra tried to balance a book on her head, but it kept falling down.

"Why not? Sure he's a little odd, but from how perverted he is, I'm pretty sure he knows a few tricks of the trade if you catch my drift" Cassie said winking making Jewels and Melinda blush.

"Tricks of the trade? I don't think I've ever seen him trade cards with anyone" Sandra said.

"I'll explain later Sandra. While I can't say I agree with you, I'll say good luck" Jewels said shaking the dirty thoughts off.

"I can't! He's a pervert and a freak!" Melinda shouted.

"No! Don't call him a freak!" Sandra shouted, surprising everyone.

"Wh-what's the matter Sandra?" Jewels asked, confused at the burst from her friend.

"I'm sorry, but I hate that word. It's so mean, I don't want any of my friends or family to be called a freak" Sandra said.

"Okay, I'm sorry Sandra. But still, Tanner's just plain insane. Why would you want him to be your boyfriend?" Melinda asked.

"Just because. But I have to ask why you're so intent on figuring out why I want him as my boyfriend" Cassie said leaning forward.

"N-no reason" Melinda said blushing.

"Aha! I knew it, you're blushing, you like him!" Cassie said.

"N-n-no I don't! He's weird and perverted!" Melinda yelled in protest.

"I think she's got you Melinda. You're blushing and stuttering, classic symptoms of love" Jewels said.

"F-fine. I do like Tanner" Melinda said hanging her head in defeat.

"That was good work Cassie. You don't really like Tanner that way, do you?" Jewels asked.

"No. I was serious about the tricks of the trade thing and he's kind of cute, but I'm still not sure who I like just yet. Until then, I'll just keep trying to convince Haseo to date me" Cassie said. "But we're not talking about me now. Melinda, just why do you like Tanner?" Cassie asked.

"I guess it's because he really got me motivated. I used to be real quiet and people forgave me for the mistakes I made like making them trip when I wasn't watching where I was going, usually saying it was their own fault. When Tanner arrived he tripped over me and started saying that they should put a flag on me or something. When the other kids told him to apologize for tripping over me even though it was my fault, he said just because I was a 'flat chest little squirt' doesn't mean I get special treatment. Even though he insulted me, it was the first time I was treated like a real person. From then on I would try what I could to make more 'accidents' happen so we could talk. Over time we became familiar with each other, I grew out of my shell, and he started using me to try and get other girls" Melinda explained.

"That's pretty extreme. Good for you though and good luck. What about you Jewels? We all know you like Shawn" Cassie asked.

Sighing, Jewels said "It's no good. I know he likes me as well, but he's clueless. For I guy trained in techniques that should point out human behavior and stuff, he sure is slow".

"Sad. What about you Sandra? You like anyone?" Cassie asked.

"Of course I do! I like all of you!" Sandra said with joy.

"She's hopeless" Cassie said with nods from Jewels and Melinda.

**Mansen's Classroom**

"Do it! Quit stalling and finish him!" Paul shouted. Gold Homunculus nodded and brought it's large arms down.

"Activating face down" Griever said. A split second before Gold Homunculus' attack hit Griever, a crystal like wall rose before Griever and reflected Gold Homunculus (Attack: 3150 Defense: 6300).

**Paul's LP: 7700 Griever's LP: 1850**

"What just happened!? You should be finished!" Paul shouted in anger.

"Simple. I activated my, kah, Mirror Wall. It halves the attack of my opponents, kah, attacking monsters" Griever explained.

"Remarkable move. He didn't use it earlier because against those inferior monsters, it would do little good. He was saving it for a monster of this caliber" Ella stated.

"Whatever. I'll end my turn" Paul said, displeased at having to wait another turn.

"Okay. Mirror Wall requires I pay 2000 Life Points to keep it on the field, kah, but since I don't have that much, kah, I'll destroy it" Griever said as the tall wall crumbled and Gold Homunculus groaned with pleasure at the removal of the restricting wall (Attack: 6300 Defense: 6300). "Now I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards. Next, I'll summon Speed Warrior, kah, and during the turn he's summoned, kah, his attack doubles" Griever said as a man with tan armor on his legs, forearms, shoulders, torso, and head with a dark piece of clothing connected the pieces, goggles, a respiration mask connected to the torso armor, and wheels on the bottom of his shoes skated onto the field (Attack: 900-1800 Defense: 400).

"What do you think you're doing!? That monster is trash compared to my homunculus! Pretty much every card I've seen is trash! The only thing I've seen that's of any worth is that Mirror Wall and that was probably won in one of your Duels against a real amateur! I don't know why anyone would use such garbage!" Paul said. Griever only hung his head and his body began to shake a little. "What's the matter? Sad? This proves my point! Junk doesn't lead gold!" Paul said before laughing with majority of the crowd joining him. Out of all the laughter, one began to rise above them all... Grievers. When Paul and the others noticed him laughing they stopped.

"You fool! You've set your own demise! Kah! I was going to lower the power a little, but you're idiocy has earned you pain and suffering! Kah! I activate Double Summon! Kah! This card allows me to normal summon, kah, again this turn! Kah! I'll summon Junk Synchron! Kah!" Griever roared, ignoring the excruciating pain in his throat he was causing through his shouting. A small, human shaped robot with orange gloves, boot, dented hat, and plating on it's torso that had a handle on it, a long white scarf wrapped around it's mouth and neck area, goggles on it's cartoonish eyes, and a motor on it's back hopped onto the field (Attack: 1300 Defense: 500). "When Junk Synchron is normal summoned, kah, I can special summon a Level Two or lower monster from my graveyard, kah, and summon it to the field in face up defense position" Griever said as Man-Eater Bug reappeared with it's arms crossed in front of it (Attack: 450 Defense: 600).

"Idiot, you were better off bringing back your rodent" Paul said.

"Wrong! When a, kah, Tuner monster like Junk Synchron is, kah, face up on my side of the field, kah, I can summon my Quillbolt Hedgehog from the graveyard!" Griever said as the small creature reappeared on the field (Attack: 800 Defense: 800). "Now the preparations are made, kah. Junk Synchron and Man-Eater Bug, Synchro Summon!" Griever shouted as his Junk Synchron grabbed the handle and pulled, charging up the motor and burst into three rings and moved over Man-Eater Bug. The bug's body became a orange outline of itself with two small stars inside. A stream of light shot through the rings and a new being stood where Man-Eater Bug once was. The being was mechanical with thicker, blue armor on it's legs, arms, head, and shoulders that each held a jet engine with a wing on it, blade like skates on it's feet, red lens for eyes, a long white scarf, and it's right arm was larger than it's left and had what appeared to be brass knuckles built in (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300). "Meet Junk Warrior, kah, my strongest monster" Griever said.

"Junk Warrior!? His name even admits that he's trash!" Paul said before laughing again with noone else joining him this time. "What's the matter? Why don't you join me in my laughter?" Paul asked.

"Wh-what's happening?" one of the students asked in fear. Paul turned back to Junk Warrior and saw that Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior were releasing an odd blue aura that Junk Warrior was absorbing.

"My Junk Warrior's effect, kah. He gains attack equal the total attack of all Level Two or, kah, lower monsters on my side of the field. My, kah, Quillbolt Hedgehog has 800 attack and my Speed Warrior has 1800 attack. Together that's 2600 extra attack. Combined with his preexisting attack, he now has 4900 attack" Griever said as Junk Warrior absorbed the last of the aura (Attack: 4900 Defense: 1300).

"It's still useless, you can't beat my homunculus" Paul said.

"Can't, kah, I? I activate United We Stand on Speed Warrior, kah. This increases Speed Warrior's attack and, kah, defense for every face up monster I control times 800, kah, and I count three" Griever said as Junk Warrior and Quillbolt Hedgehog shook hands with Speed Warrior (Attack: 4200 Defense: 2800). "And because my Speed Warrior, kah, has a gained attack power, kah, so does my Junk Warrior" Griever explained as Speed Warrior emitted some more blue aura that Junk Warrior soaked up (Attack: 7300 Defense: 1300). "Now I'll equip my Junk Warrior with Megamorph, kah. When my Life Points are lower than my opponents, kah, the equipped monster's original attack of this monster is doubled, kah. So my Junk Warrior gains another 2300 attack" Griever explained as an ancient mark appeared on Junk Warrior and he doubled in size (Attack: 9600 Defense: 1300). "Strike his monster down Junk Warrior, kah" Griever commanded. Junk Warrior nodded and flew with it's fist out, straight through the colossal monster's torso and a little further into Paul who flew back from the impact.

**Paul's LP: 4400 Griever's LP: 1850**

"Wh-what did you do!? I'm bleeding!" Paul shrieked in terror as he grabbed his now broken arm.

"You know how these monsters are, kah, images created by Solid Vision, kah, correct? Yet despite the name, kah, it's not so solid. Considering the, kah, three states of matter, there is, kah, gas, liquid, and solid. These images are more, kah, of a gas. Present and capable to, kah, sense, but most ineffective. The company that has, kah, helped me get on my feet installed my Duel Disk with, kah, the next generation of interactive technology. The level I, kah, have would be the liquid state. Far more dangerous but unless it's, kah, thrown at something in high pressure or large amounts, kah, it's not deadly" Griever explained.

"Y-you mean I could die?" Paul asked in horror.

"Correct. Quillbolt Hedgehog, kah, it's your turn" Griever said. The mammalian creature nodded it's head quickly and jumped through the air and landed on Paul's broken arm.

**Paul's LP: 3600 Griever's LP: 1850**

"Aaaggh! Stop it! Please! I give up!" Paul begged.

"It's too late for, kah, begging. When you insulted my, kah, cards, you dug your grave there. Speed Warrior, kah, you know what to do" Griever said to which Speed Warrior nodded and began skating forward.

"Nooooooo!" Paul shouted before Speed Warrior spun on a leg and used it's other to kick Paul into the air and land on the ground with a sickening crack from his already broken arm, unconscious.

**Paul's LP: 0000 Griever's LP: 1850**

Everyone was quiet. They stared at the beat and broken form of Paul, wondering if he was dead. Griever walked over to him and lifted him up. He grabbed Alchemic Kettle-Chaos Distill from his Duel Disk and dropped him. "My rules are clear, kah. Winner takes from his opponent, kah. And let this be a lesson to, kah, all of you. I will not stand for, kah, insubordination and deal with traitors, kah, swiftly" Griever said turning to the crowd.

"Well done Griever. I believe we now know who was right and who was wrong. Someone take Paul to the infirmary and make up a good story to cover for it. Also, make sure he realizes what danger he puts himself into if he tries to rat out our friend here" Mansen said.

"Yes sir" the students said in unison.

"Good. All are dismissed" Mansen said leaving the room with Ella trailing him.

"He surprised me sir. Odds stated that he would fail. Had he not lucked out at the end, he would have failed" Ella said.

"He didn't luck out Ella. Despite his ways or my own, we're both Duelist. True Duelist. We know that every card has a value in this world and despise those that mock another's. While even I may torment my opponent my pointing out their cards weaknesses and flaws, inside I understand that cards potential. When you are a true Duelist, your cards will work in your favor. There is no luck about it" Mansen explained.

"I do not believe this sir. I stand on facts alone. The only reason I side with you in your attempt to remove Professor Pluto from his position is because you'll make me your assistant when you take his place, furthering my career. I know that all your words of a prophet of a false god are fabricated to work the students in your favor" Ella said.

"Don't you realize I know this already? Such a bother. I'm going to bed" Mansen said leaving Ella behind.

_"Careful sir, you may not realize how much I could influence your path"_ Ella thought to herself as she went to her own room to refresh herself.

**Original Cards List:**

Sacrifices For War / Quick Play Spell: This can only be activated during your Battle Phase. Offer all monsters on your side of the field to summon another monster from your hand.

**Author's Note:** Oh boy! That was a good one in my opinion. I realize that Griever's strategy is very much like Yusei's, but why fix something that's not broken? I wanted to pointed out that despite Melinda's admittance to liking Tanner, they might not become a pair. As far as I'm concerned she'll make attempts to get him to notice her, but they shall fail as another catches his eye. Finally, despite the fact that this is like an alternate universe to GX, I'm having this lead into what would become 5Ds. Nothing big like the Signers or the main characters like Yusei, but I will introduce elements that are present in 5Ds, ones already are the Tuners and Synchros. Please send reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

1Since the dawn of time, man has entertained himself. Whether it be throwing objects or watching something intently, he has searched for something to keep him interested. Today, I wish to contribute to this tradition of entertainment with a new chapter... Ha! That was funny. But seriously, I want to keep you guys entertained. This is why I need to know if I'm slipping up so tell me. I forgot to mention that I use Junk Warrior's anime and Japanese effect because it got screwed up on the English card. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Primal Power, Disturbing Demands

"Waaaaah! Why me!?" Sandra shouted in frustration as her friends merely shook their heads.

"We don't know. It's odd how you always trip, even on such a smooth surface" Melinda said. Right now, the group of friends was enjoying the latest addition to the school. An outdoor stadium with two separate Duel fields with a stage between them and a long track surrounding it all.

"But why are we even here? I don't think there's anything to do here unless we want to Duel, and I'm not in the mood for that" Shawn said lazily.

"You must be the laziest ninja I've ever seen" Jewels said shaking her head.

"Not true! There's Shimaruka! The laziest ninja in a hit anime whose head is shaped like a squash" Tanner said.

"Tanner, we have more important things to do than focus on anime. What kind of loser even watches that stuff anyways?" Melinda said with slight anger only for a number of hands to be raised.

"Back to the original point, I believe we're here to check the stage of our future performances out" Haseo said.

"Maybe for you, but I don' understand why they have this track goin' around it all" Dean said.

"I heard rumors saying that they're creating a new vehicle that you can Duel on" Cassie said.

"Now that's crazy. How can you Duel and drive a vehicle at the same time?... I don't want to hear a word from you Tanner" Melinda said before Tanner could speak.

"I'm bored. Can we eat now?" Sandra asked.

"Of course" Pluto said, appearing behind the girl without warning.

"Professor Pluto!" the students yelled in surprise.

"That's my name, I'm not saying the rest of that stupid phrase though" Pluto said.

"Sorry Double P, but we thought you were out on business or something. I don't really know, Miss Veina was sad is all I remember" Tanner said.

"How would you know? You weren't there" Sandra asked.

"I hear things" was Tanner's answer.

"Okay then, back to Professor Pluto" Shawn said.

"I was on business. I was talking to Pegasus about the construction of this knew stadium. You know that Pegasus and Kaiba aren't close friends, but do work together on business ventures? Well recently he convince Kaiba to allow a handful of students from this school to go on a field trip to Kaiba Corporation. The students will get to learn a lot about the future of Dueling and word has it will be given special prototypes of Duel gear" Pluto explained.

"That's great! Who knows what sort of roles those students will play in the up coming act of Dueling!?" Haseo said.

"Yeah. But how are the students decided?" Jewels asked.

"Here's what we've got. The Kaiser, Master, and Lord or Lady in this case, will automatically get to go, so be prepared for a whole lot more challenges" Pluto said to Haseo and Sandra in particular.

"Yay! I'm going on a field trip, I'm going on a field trip" Sandra said dancing to this news.

"I've already been given the spotlight in this new play, how exciting" Haseo said.

"Then they each get to choose two friends to go along with them" Pluto said.

"Yes! I'll choose Jewels and Cassie. Sorry guys, but roommates got to stick together" Sandra said to which Jewels and Cassie thanked her gratefully.

"I'll choose Melinda and Dean. I have to bring the lady and I believe poor Dean doesn't get enough spotlight on him as it is" Haseo said as Melinda whooped in happiness and Dean cried tears of joy for not being forgotten.

"I guess me and Tanner are the odd men out" Shawn said.

"Not true. For the final part, we have the competition. We'll have a small competition where three students will earn their right to go. So you and Tanner still have a chance" Pluto said.

"Excellent, now all I need to do is get rid of the rest of the competition" Tanner said rubbing his hands together while shifting his eyes from left to right.

"I'm just going to tell you no" Pluto said sternly.

"Okay... I'm hungry. You told San we could eat, so lets go!" Tanner shouted before running off.

"Yay! Food!" Sandra shouted before following after Tanner.

"Those two are like peas in a pod" Pluto said before he, Shawn, and Dean ran to make sure they didn't get into trouble while the last four friends followed slowly.

"Yeah. Like peas in a pod" Melinda said with a hint of depression.

"Don't worry Melinda. Just because they're similar doesn't mean anything" Cassie reassured her friend.

"What are we talking about?" Haseo asked.

"N-nothing!" Melinda said waving her arms with a slight blush.

"Does this have to do with you and Tanner getting together?" Haseo asked.

"W-what!? H-how did you know?" Melinda asked in surprised as Jewels and Cassie listened intently.

"I already believed you two would make a good couple, but right now proved that you wish to speed up the process" Haseo said.

"Y-yeah. But he likes San so much and they always seem to agree on things, I'm concerned he likes her the way I like him" Melinda admitted.

"Don't worry. I don't think she feels that way about him. Not to offend our friend, but she's rather clueless when it comes to some material" Haseo said.

"True, but that doesn't change how Tanner feels. I've wanted him to notice me for over a year now and nothing has happened. It's because I look like a kid. He always says he's a pervert, not a pedophile" Melinda said.

"Don't worry my companion, I shall help you in any way I can. Besides being a master actor and director, I am an excellent match maker" Haseo said.

"Thanks. I need as much help as I can get" Melinda said with a smile.

"Not to disappoint you two, but you still might fail. I want to help Melinda as well, but if it's not to be, it's not to be" Cassie said.

"Poppy-cocka-doodle! I can see it in their eyes, the are destined to be" Haseo said as he grasped Melinda to his body and pointed forward.

"You realize that you're making it hard for us to trust your judgement" Jewels said making the successful actor fall on his face, taking Melinda with him.

**Kaiser's Room**

"This is ridiculous. I have a full schedule ahead of me. It's not like I'm not used to being challenged, but this field trip business has it so I won't be able to attend class without Dueling someone, seriously" a boy said as he slammed his fist on the table in front of him. The boy was of African descent, with corn rows and dark brown eyes. His Red-Eyes Black uniform was ripped at the wrists and bottom of the coat's tail. It was also unbuttoned to show a dark green shirt that was tight on his muscles and he had on boots instead of the standard shoes.

"Don't worry so much Boa, you can defeat them all after a few turns. Besides, you complain about being bored often" a warm, feminine voice said. The source of this voice was a girl who wore a white uniform with black trimming. Her hair was white and short, framing her face and a lock covering the upper right side of her face and had hazel eyes. "Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned with what the special prizes on this field trip our?" the girl asked from her seat in a reclining chair.

"Don't be foolish Dove. He has no way of knowing until he goes there. I do believe you will be taking us with you, am I correct Boa?" a cold, masculine voice said from the kitchen. The source of the voice walked out, revealing a boy that had black hair with a purple tint that was shorter in the back than the front that went past his chin and had a lock covering the upper left side of his face and hazel eyes. He wore Red-Eyes Black uniform with a dark purple trimming and had fingerless black gloves that went beneath his sleeves.

"Raven, you know the only two people in this world I trust besides my family are you and Dove" Boa said.

"Good, I was concerned that you might have other friends" Raven said.

"What other friends? After what happened our first year, noone would dare come near us" Dove said.

"I can only blame you guys for that. I was barely able to regain the title of Lord after that" Boa said.

"How about we all drop it? Nothing can be done now... I wish to view the Lady and Master. I hear they are friends and have a little group that has made quite the ruckus. One even defeated Professor Pluto in a Duel" Raven said.

"Really now? Old Man Planet was defeated by a student? I really want to see now" Boa said.

"Actually, Pluto is a dwarf Planet" Dove said.

"Shut up and lets get going" Boa said tossing her Duel Disk to her.

"So mean. Come on Raven!" Dove shouted as she rushed out the door.

"Hard to believe you two are brother and sister" Boa said.

"I'd like to imagine that she's adopted. At least then I don't have to worry about any genetic disorders I might have. But unfortunately, facts state she and I are twins, despite our conflicting personalities" Raven said.

"You forgot looks, gender, Duel style, and so much more. The only thing you really have in common is your remarkable Duel abilities" Boa said.

"Thank you. I'll remember that next time I face you for the title of Kaiser" Raven said with a small smirk.

"You guys are slow! I'm going to tell everyone you're making out if you don't hurry up" Dove shouted from outside.

"I hate your sister" Boa said.

"As do I my friend, as do I" Raven said.

**Cafeteria**

"I'm going to be sick" Pluto said, looking at the terrifying sight in front of him.

"You get used to it. Got any bagels?" Shawn asked with mild disinterest.

"Found some" Dean said lifting a bag of the food onto the table. The group had pretty much raided the kitchen where the Red-Eyes Black students' food is made and having a pleasant meal. Pluto wasn't eating however because of Sandra and Tanner. The combinations of food they were making to appease their stomachs was so odd that it looked like a living thing.

"Pass the ketchup" Sandra asked.

"Okay... pass the beef" Tanner said in return.

"Don't worry Professor, our friends do put on a rather disturbing performance, but they'll take five afterwards" Haseo said.

"Besides that, they're eating all the food. We may not have enough for the Red-Eyes students at this rate" Pluto said.

"Just lie and say there was a storage accident. Noone will know" Cassie said.

"We will" Dove said from the Cafeteria's opening with Boa and Raven behind her.

"Oh yeah? And who are you?" Melinda asked.

"Melinda! I suggest you keep your tone under control" Haseo scolded her in an unusually concerned voice.

"What's the problem? We've dealt with a bunch of third years before" Melinda said.

"But they're better than the others. The African fellow is the Kaiser, his name is Boa. The other two are Dove and Raven, twins, and the best third-years besides Boa" Haseo explained.

"Boa! There is no need for you to worry, these children are under my watch" Pluto said sternly.

"I'm not here to cause trouble Old Man. I just wanted to see the student who did what even I couldn't do, beat you" Boa said stepping forward.

"That's me. Not to toot my own horn, but don't tell me that you're here for a Duel" Shawn said.

"Don't worry, I'm not. Dove, Raven. Assume the formation" Boa commanded.

"You want to test him?" Dove asked.

"Just trust Boa, he knows what he's doing" Raven said walking past Shawn till he was a few feet behind him on his left side. Dove did the same but stood on his right. Boa, Dove, and Raven all faced Shawn and closed their eyes. They did this for a few seconds before they all opened their eyes.

"He has the potential. I think he could become an expert if he's trained the right way" Boa said.

"Great, another boy. Why can't we have any female members?" Dove asked.

"Have either of you noticed that odd aura?" Raven asked getting simple stares in return. "One of them has a powerful heritage" Raven said.

"Now that you mention it, there is a strong presence among them" Boa said.

"Can anyone explain what they're talking about?" Shawn asked.

"I don't even know. These three all come from the same town, or village as they call it. It's actually a very advanced town but they seem to have great respect for animals, spirits, and other such things" Pluto explained.

"That's kind of silly" Sandra chirped.

"Did you feel it there?" Boa asked turning to Sandra.

"Yay! It's her!" Dove cheered as she wrapped Sandra into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Sandra asked.

"She must not be aware of her heritage. I also sense that she already has attracted a spirit to her" Raven said.

"No. She hasn't summoned a spirit, she's created one" Boa said.

"You mean she has one of those? She does have a powerful heritage" Dove said patting Sandra on the head before handing her a lollipop which she happily accepted.

"Girl, would you come with us? We can unleash the dormant power within you that is trying to break free" Boa asked.

"Okay! Wait, can my friends come to wherever we're going?" Sandra asked.

"Of course, we can teach them to draw spirits as well" Boa said.

"That sounds good... where's Tanner?" Cassie asked.

"I'm over here! Had to get some ice cream" Tanner said. Tanner's sudden appearance made the third-year trio react oddly. All three grabbed their heads in pain, moaning at some unknown pain.

"What's the matter? What's going on?" Jewels asked in concern for the older students.

"An evil. A dark spirit has arrived. The boy is a monster" Boa said, ignoring the pain he received just from speaking.

"Tanner? He's a little out there, but callin' him a monster aint right" Dean said.

"His heritage is one bathed in blood. His mere existence causes spirits to wail" Dove said.

"You're out of line! Tanner is a good person. I won't come with you if you're going to insult my friend like that" Sandra said.

"So be it. It's not our fault that you side with one of them. It's a shame though. Perhaps you can we persuaded later on. Shall we leave?" Raven asked.

"Yes. I can't take the screams for much longer" Boa said. Just as quickly as the three had arrived, they left.

"That was odd. Why were they hating on Tanner?" Shawn asked.

"They must have sensed something about him, spiritually, that felt tainted. Tanner, is their anything about you that might make them feel this way?" Pluto asked.

Tanner stared at him for a moment before giving a large grin and saying "Nope! Nothing wrong with me".

"Besides the usual" Melinda added.

"Alright then... how about we just relax? We've been trying to do that but haven't had any success, have we?" Jewels asked. Everyone just nodded in agreement and continued with their day.

**Mansen's Room**

Mansen took a seat and closed his eyes. The recent news he had received was a pain. This field trip was a great chance for him to get a step up on Pluto. The only issue however was he had only three chances of sending a student on the field trip. He knew the Kaiser had his two friends, so he was impossible to influence. The Master and Lady were both a part of the same group of eight, so they couldn't even take all their friends. So unless one of the students under his control could defeat any of the top students, he could only rely on the three spots available through the competition. But even the competition was going to be an issue considering the other powerful students not under his control, and that the competition wouldn't be what the students were expecting. "That Pluto and his odd schemes will be the death of me" Mansen said.

"Why sir?" Griever asked.

"I've called you here because I need you to select a number of powerful Duelist to enter a competition. You see, recently Pluto went to Industrial Illusions to speak about the construction of a new outdoor stadium, I believe you've seen it. Anyways, while he was there Pegasus decided that he would talk to Seto Kaiba about letting some students go to Kaiba Corp. to see the latest in Duel gear. Kaiba agreed and said that only twelve students could go. The school has already decided that the Kaiser, Master, and Lady will all go, along with two friends each. The final three will be decided in a competition. I find it important that I have at least one person go. Can I count on you?" Mansen asked.

"You can, kah, rely on me sir. I cannot guarantee that the other, kah, students will make it, but I swear on my ancestor's graves that I'll, kah, make it" Griever said.

"Good. Now go on and pick out the most reliable students" Mansen commanded.

**??**

In a dark room, a lone being stood in front of a small screen. The screen released a bright light before revealing a man. "Hey! If it isn't our little spy! How you doing?" Corpus asked from the screen.

"Fine... I have big news that... you may find... interesting" the unknown person said.

"Really? Why don't you tell me? Oh wait a second, Wise just got here. Hey Wise! Get over here!" Corpus shouted somewhere off screen.

"What do you want? I'm about to leave to go scout someone who may be very useful to me" Wise grumbled.

"It's our little mole, he's got big news so I wanted someone else here to make sure I don't forget" Corpus said.

"Fine. What do you have?" Wise asked.

"Recently, I've learned... the school is going on a field trip to... Kaiba Corporation... I thought that Zitech would... find it important to know I may have... some new technology they can... create. That is all" the spy said.

"That's great! We can really use this to get a leg up on them. They do all the developing, we produce it. And we'll still have all the stuff they won't. Good job kid" Corpus said.

"Yeah, yeah... hey, can you tell me how Haseo is?" Wise asked.

"I do not... know the boy personally... so I can't tell you that... he's alright or not" the spy said.

"Very well. Keep doing a good job" Wise said before turning the screen off.

**Hours Later, Somewhere in America**

"Thanks again Miss! It's good to talk to you when he's not around" a girl said before leaving a house. The girl had ocean blue eyes and shoulder length red hair. She wore a pink skirt and t-shirt with a blue jacket over it and knee length blue boots. She didn't walk to far from the house before a white limousine pulled up beside her. The door opened to reveal Wise.

"Excuse me miss, but I heard you're quite talented. How about we talk while I give you a ride?" Wise said with a sly smile.

"I don't think so. My parents taught me better than to ride in a car with a stranger" the girl said.

"Did they say anything about limousines? Besides, I'm trustworthy. I'm the manager for your friend Haseo" Wise said presenting a piece of paper with Haseo's signature on it.

"Really? Still, I don't want to become a star just because Haseo asked for a favor" the girl said.

"It's a good thing he didn't ask me to then. You see, I heard through the grapevine that you were one of his best friends, even though he never mentioned you. I guess he likes to keep his stage life from his personal life" Wise said.

"I suppose that's true in a sense. He doesn't talk about what he's done for shows and all that, although he never stops talking like he's on stage" the girl said.

"Well I heard that you, Celena, was and still is his best friend. I thought that you might share the same level of talent as him since you grew up together so I decided to come here and offer a proposition" Wise said.

"What?" Celena asked warily.

"You come with me to a studio. You'll audition and I'll decide whether or not you're worth coming down here" Wise said.

"Worth it? I'll show you I'm worth it! Lets go!" Celena said jumping into the limo. Wise could only smile. Things were going as planned.

**Author's Note:** Don't hurt me! Sorry there was no real action and that things were jumping all over the place. I just found it would be good if we had a development chapter. I want to point out that Sandra belongs to Orange, and Haseo and Celena are Lunar Alias'. Send reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

1Hey guys! I'm so pumped! Even if I don't get this done right away, I started this after reading the newest chapter of Deemed Commitment and I started right away. So without further to say. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Crazy Competition Commences!

"I'm confused. Why do we have to wear these things?" Tanner asked looking at the odd purple bracelet on his arm.

"I don't know. Professor Pluto said that we have to wear these for the competition. I don't know why, but he did" Shawn said looking at his own black bracelet.

"Okay... why do we have to wear these things?" Tanner asked once more.

"I just told you" Shawn said.

"Right... Why?" Tanner asked. Shawn just shook his head as he prayed the competition would start soon. Time had passed and the school had placed a lock on the Kaiser, Master, and Lady titles. This meant that you could not challenge them for their titles until after the field trip. Now, all students who wished to go but weren't invited were waiting in the new stadium for instructions. Pluto, along with Veina and Mansen; walked onto the stage.

"Welcome students. I'm quite sure you're all here and excited to participate in the competition we're calling the Trip Trials. You've all brought your Duel Disk and decks to compete with, correct?" Pluto asked. He got an excited cheer from the students. "That's good. Unfortunately however, only a third of you will be using them" Pluto said. The students all started asking what he meant. "Let me explain. While you all must prove yourselves, we have different events you will go through. Me, Miss Veina, and Mr. Mansen have all decided on an event that you must partake in so that you may go. I have decided on good old fashion Dueling. As such, anyone with a black bracelet must follow me so we may begin" Pluto said. All students with black bracelets then followed Pluto. Among them was Griever, although his features were hidden by his cloak and hood.

Once all the students were gone Mansen spoke. "Now I've devised a more cunning way of choosing the winner. The students with purple bracelets will follow me" Mansen commanded.

"I guess I'm going on. I'll see you after I win" Shawn said.

"Alright, I'll see you to" Tanner said as he waved goodbye to Shawn.

Mansen led them a good distance away from the stadium before stopping in a forest. "Now students, you're about to perform in an event that will prove your skill. You will be... playing tag" Mansen said.

"What!? You think we're a bunch of little kids or something!?" one of the students yelled out.

"What's the meaning of this!?" another shouted.

"Calm yourselves. I can assure you it's more challenging than you expect. You see, to be a good Duelist you have to be smart and agile. Usually this is in a Duel but you have to have your mind expanded. Now here are the rules. I will give you some time before starting the game. You can go anywhere in the woods but you cannot leave. The bracelets I've given you have sensors that will react if you leave the woods. The game will go on until one person is left, that person will be the winner. You may do what you can to prevent being tagged and get others tagged. To make sure you get tested to the fullest, I brought in some of the most active students here. You may present yourselves" Mansen said. To the students' surprise and horror, Boa, Dove, and Raven walked into sight.

"I hope you all are ready for a work out, cause we're ready to play" Boa said.

"I'm sure you're aware that these three, besides being the best student Duelists, are the top athletes we know of. Boa, expert hunter in tracking and top boxer. Dove, hiking enthusiast and star gymnast of the school. Raven, a master of traps and dominator of the track. While I did say this was tag, that doesn't mean if they touch you it's over. They need to remove the bracelets from you're wrists, so you could fight back, but I doubt it. You have one minute, get running" Mansen said. In an instant all students ran in all directions to gain as much distance from the trio as possible.

_"I'm lucky, kind of. I probably have the greatest advantage of anyone here"_ Shawn thought as he jumped into the trees and began hopping from branch to branch.

**Stadium**

"Well now that those other guys are gone, we can begin ours. Here's the thing. Pluto is doing Duels and Mansen is letting them play tag to test them under pressure and prove you need quick thinking and agility in a Duel. I've got the last portion, luck. While skill is something you strive for, you always need a little luck. You can't rely on it, but it's just what you need when you're in a pinch" Veina said.

"I see. Luck is very important" Santon said beside Tanner.

"I know you! You're... I forget" Tanner said.

"I'm Santon!" Santon screamed at Tanner. Regaining his composure, he said "Anyways, I'm here to earn a spot next to Lady Sandra in the field trip. Defeating you will be a bonus".

"Were you saying something" Tanner said as he cleaned his ear with his pinky and wiped it on Santon.

"That's it! You're dead!" Santon shouted as he was about to pounce on Tanner but Veina continued.

"Your challenge is a simple one. A bet. I have a list of the signatures of the students that Mansen and Pluto have. You will choose one from each that you believe will win. If you get both, you win. If noone gets both right we'll move on to whoever got one right. If there are multiple winners you'll have to flip a coin. Sorry you guys don't have anything exciting, but I can't judge to well with my eyesight" Veina said. After her explanation, a line formed and one by one, the students chose who they thought would win. When it was Tanner's turn he noticed a few people signed for Shawn.

"Guess I'm not the only one who thinks he's good to win. I don't know any of the people on the black bracelet list. This guy has a funny name, Griever. I'll choose him" Tanner said to himself before writing down the names on his sheet and left.

**Forest**

Things weren't going to well for the students with purple bracelets. Many learned the hard way that Raven had been allowed to set some traps up before the challenge started. Shawn was happy he learned to sight and avoid such traps and was keeping himself safe at the top of the trees. _"It sounds pretty bad down there. I've heard a few people screaming. Could it be the traps? Or are those three having more fun with this than we thought?"_ Shawn asked himself.

"I must be the lucky one, cause I found you!" Dove said a few branches below him.

"Too bad for you I'll get away" Shawn said.

"How do you plan to do that? You're trapped up there" Dove said.

"Like this" Shawn said jumping from the top of the tree he was in to another tree a ten yards away.

"Impressive, but I have my own tricks" Dove said taking her own leap. Shawn was surprised that her jump was so graceful, she almost appeared to be flying. He broke out of his shock in time to dodge her lunge for his bracelet.

"Nice try, but I won't let you get that close to me again" Shawn said dropping out of the tree and running. Dove knew that Shawn was too fast running that she was jumping from tree to tree, and that was faster than her running so she gave up on him.

"Just avoid running into my brother! He won't give you any slack!" Dove advised him.

"I doubt I'll run into him anytime soon!" Shawn yelled.

"I wouldn't count my chicks before they hatch" Raven said ten yards in front of him. Shawn turned around quickly and began running away, but was confused when he saw Raven not move for him.

"Something the matter? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy you're not attacking me, but shouldn't you be?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, but I like to give a head start, yours is almost out. Five... four" Raven said. Shawn jumped and ran again. He wasn't getting a break because a few seconds later Raven started towards him. He was walking at first, but then he moved into a jog, and before Shawn knew it Raven was running at him like there was no tomorrow.

_"This isn't good. He's way faster than me. If this keeps up, I'm going to have to go back into the trees, but I'm sure Dove is probably waiting for me up there. I need something to get him off my trail, but what?... wait, that should do it!"_ Shawn thought to himself. Shawn then activated his Duel Disk and summoned Kiba. "Kiba attack!" Shawn shouted. The faithful dog obeyed and ran at Raven with all intentions to stop him from attacking his master. Unfortunately, not only did Kiba do nothing since he was only a hologram, but Raven didn't even flinch. "Oh come on! You can't tell me you weren't phased by that!" Shawn complained.

"Fine, I won't. But I will tell you that a bunch of holograms aren't going to keep me from getting you" Raven said.

_"As long as I'm around he'll keep on moving, I have to trick him... got another idea. He wants me, he'll get me"_ Shawn thought to himself. Shawn kept running wildly til he got behind a boulder. Raven followed him behind it and at first could not see Shawn, but then he saw the boy's brown hair and ran after him once more. After a minute went by, Shawn stepped out of the bushes. "I thought so. I'm lucky I have a card that looks so much like me" Shawn said inspecting the Rookie of a Thousand Destinies on his Duel Disk. "That should keep him busy for a while, but once the hologram goes out of range I'm in trouble, I'll have to hide again" Shawn said to himself.

**Stadium**

"The word is in students, the winner of the black bracelet challenge is Griever" Veina announced. Many students grumbled in irritation. Only a small number was happy.

"What do you know? I actually won there. Now all I need is for Shawn to win" Tanner said.

"That won't happen. I don't know who I chose, but I know fate has called me to be with my love. For this to happen, I will win the competition. I also had Griever to win the black bracelet challenge. It is all a matter of time" Santon said.

"... are you on medication?" Tanner asked.

"I'll slit your throat!" Santon shouted as he lunged at Tanner only to have Tanner flip over him. "How did you do that?" Santon asked, forgetting his hate for the blonde boy.

"Gymnast" Tanner said.

"You're an odd man" Santon said.

"That's what most people say... did you that San has white panties?" Tanner asked, infuriating the boy.

**Woods**

"Aaaaggghh!" an unnamed boy moaned as he dropped to the ground. Boa stood over the boy, still in the position from when he punched the boy in the stomach.

"You shouldn't have tried to fight back" Boa said as he removed the boy's bracelet.

"Boooaaa! I'm bored!" Dove whined as she jumped down from the trees.

"Why are you complaining to me? I'm not your caretaker. That's Raven's job" Boa said.

"No it is not" Raven said approaching the two from behind.

"Did you get him?" Dove asked.

"Him who?" Boa asked.

"I did not get him" Raven said.

"Who is he?" Boa asked once more.

"He got away? He must be good" Dove said.

"Who the hell is he!?" Boa shouted.

"There is no need to get angry Boa. We are talking about the boy, Shawn. He has eluded capture. He's a smart one. I highly recommend we bring him into our group, along with the girl" Raven said.

"We all think that, but those two are friends with the one with a tainted soul" Boa said.

"It's weird. I've met people with tainted souls before, but none were as corrupt as his" Dove said.

"It's in his blood. Like the girl, he comes from a heritage, but his is one that is steeped in blood and suffering" Boa said.

"But that much? It was worse than any of the murderers we've seen on our tour of the sinful cities" Dove said.

"I know. I doubt the boy is aware of it, but we can't allow him to go running around like that. His dormant nature could awaken one day and he would be a danger to all" Boa said.

"What do you suggest we do? We can't kill him, not unless he commits a great catastrophe" Raven asked.

"We must at least get his friends to see his great evil. We need to get them out of his harmful ways" Boa said.

"Definitely! We can't let the innocent be harmed by him" Dove said.

"It's agreed. Raven, I want you to do some research on the boy's past. Dove, I want you to get close to his friends. Don't mention him and try to avoid him at all costs. If he's around you you'll succumb to the aura that he emits" Boa commanded. Raven and Dove nodded in agreement. "Good, now lets continue this game" Boa said and the three split up once more.

**Wise's Studio**

Celena walked through the active studio, a number of teens her age preparing for their auditions. She had already auditioned the other day and was back to see if she passed Wise's expectations. She walked up to Wise's office and knocked. "Mister Wise? Are you there? It's Celena" Celena asked.

"Come in Celena, I was just working on something" Wise said. Celena opened the door and saw Wise was inspecting a painting, a good one at that. It was of a dragon like creature with butterfly wings, flying over people looking at in awe.

"That's beautiful" Celena said.

"Do you think so? I find it lacking. The person who made this wanted me to examine it for them, to see if it was good enough. It is good, but there's an issue" Wise said taking the piece of art off the wall.

"What's that?" Celena asked. Suddenly, Wise ripped the painting down the middle and then ripped the rest into pieces.

"It has no soul" Wise said.

"W-why would you do that? The person who made that must have spent hours on it" Celena asked.

"Because I want him to see what I think of this piece. If something doesn't have soul, it's not worth doing. That's why Haseo is a success. He puts his soul into everything he does. Acting, Dueling, you name it... Celena. Do you think you have soul?" Wise asked as he threw the pieces into the trash.

"I-I think so. I know I love to sing and it's what I want to do" Celena said.

"That's what the person who made this is like. He loves painting and is was willing to give up everything so he could do what he loves. I'm afraid that painting may not be his career however... I like you Celena. You do have soul, and you put it into your singing. Your singing however, needs work. But I can assure you that there is hope, and with a few lessons and practice, you'll be a star" Wise said.

"R-really!? You mean you'll sign me!?" Celean asked in joy.

"Yes. All I need is for you to sign a few documents, I'll be right back with them" Wise said leaving the office. Celena was so excited about her future career, she began hopping around the room with glee. She accidently knocked the trash can over and the painting pieces fell out. "Darn it. Better clean this up before he comes back" Celena said. She bent over and began picking up the pieces when she noticed writing on the back of one of them. "Wise... this wasn't made for Wise, this was made by Wise!" Celena realized.

"I hear my name?" Wise said coming back in.

"N-nothing sir! I accidently knocked your trash can over and had to clean it up" Celena said.

"Oh, okay. Well lets get to business" Wise said.

**Woods**

Shawn looked out from his hiding spot. He found a small boulder and dug a hole underneath it to hide for the moment. He could tell it was closing. From his count, only four other people were still out there. If he could hold out a little longer, he could win this. "Get away! Let me win, please!" a student shouted as he ran by Shawn's hiding spot. Close behind the student was Boa. As he passed, Shawn could see Boa's eyes glance at him. Boa knew Shawn was there, and he was next if he didn't run. As Boa closed in on the student, Shawn lifted the boulder up and ran as fast as he could.. Along with the screams of the one student, he heard two other voices yelling. It was only Shawn and one other student now.

"Yay! It's my new play thing" Dove said above Shawn. She did a few flips and tricks on the branches before flinging herself at Shawn. She grabbed Shawn's jacket, but he was able to spin himself around enough to get her to let go. "That wasn't very nice. I'm going to have to teach you how to treat a lady" Dove said lunging at Shawn once more. Shawn flipped over Dove and ran. He didn't get far before he saw Raven.

"You've got to be kidding me" Shawn said.

"I regret to inform you I am not. Also, you used your head start last time, so I will begin right away" Raven said before rushing forward. Shawn dodged to the side with a spinning motion and ran through some bushes.

"He is a tricky one. I shall catch him" Raven said.

"What!? No! I saw him first. Plus, he's going through bushes, that will slow you down. I can catch up to him faster" Dove said.

"Shut it, the both of you. I will get him, you both had your chance. Find the final student and get him before I get Shawn if you can" Boa said stepping between the bickering siblings.

"You ruin all the fun. Come on Raven, lets get this other kid" Dove said before jumping back into the trees. Raven followed beneath here, running along to find the final student.

"And now Shawn, you're all mine" Boa said as he focused on the route Shawn chose.

**Cafeteria**

"Why are we doing this again?" Sandra asked as she focused on the piece of paper in front of her.

"Kaiba Corporation requested that you all fill out these forms so they could customize the Duel gear you receive" Pluto said.

"How can they customize it? What is it anyways? I want to know!" Sandra whined.

"Calm down, we'll learn soon enough... I think. When is this field trip anyways?" Haseo asked.

"Unfortunately, we had to settle for a day that you would have enjoyed here. We're going on Halloween. So that means you'll miss out on the parties and food" Pluto said.

"What!? I want food and parties! So unfair!" Sandra complained.

"Quit complaining, you're lucky with what you have already" Melinda grumbled.

"That was a little cold Melinda. Is it just because you're jealous?" Cassie taunted making Melinda blush.

"Jealous? What do I have that Melinda wants? I can help if I can" Sandra asked, wanting to please her friend.

"Sorry San, but what you have is something that Melinda can't just be given" Jewels said.

"I don' understand what y'all girls are talkin' about. Ya don' make any sense" Dean said.

"Shut it grandma's boy, or I'll give you a Tanner beat down" Melinda said. The sheer thought of the punishment one receives from that kind of assault made Dean squirm.

**Woods**

"I'm going to catch you! How about you give up now and I won't give you the beating I've given the others" Boa shouted as he closed in on Shawn's position. Shawn was tiring from the constant running and hiding from the trio. He knew that unless the other student was captured soon, he was done for.

"Wait! I have a proposition for you!" Shawn shouted.

"You don't have anything I want" Boa said.

"What about a good fight!?" Shawn asked, intriguing Boa. "I know you're tired of taking down all these students with a few hits, what if I gave you a real fight? If I win, you leave me alone. If I lose, it's over for me anyways" Shawn suggested.

"I shouldn't, but I've been lacking a good opponent in either Dueling or fighting for a while now. You have a deal" Boa said. Shawn sighed and approached Boa. Both bumped knuckles as a sign of sportsmanship before starting. Boa took a basic boxing position while Shawn entered a kenpo stance. Despite having started, neither of the combatants made a move, both waiting for the other to strike first. Boa grew tired of waiting and threw a punch with his left that Shawn dodged by ducking low and punching Boa in the gut. Despite the force of the blow, Boa appeared to be unaffected. "You'll have to do better than that. I'm the boxing champion because I have a pistol punch and iron skin" Boa said before he brought his knee up to knock Shawn over.

"That wasn't a boxing move" Shawn said grabbing his aching side.

"I know. You said this was a fight, not a boxing match. I've picked up some other moves. Now get up, I'm not going to hit a man while he's down, not in a man to man fight anyways" Boa said. Shawn got back up slowly and was surprised when Boa jumped right in to action and sent another devastating punch his way. Shawn grabbed his arm and rolled back as it came, then kicked Boa off of him into a tree. "Heh, that was good. But I'm not about to go down like that" Boa said getting back up and brushing his clothes off.

"I know. But if I can keep you from taking me down long enough, I can win the real game" Shawn said.

"I understand. Unfortunately, I won't let you off easy, even if I see great potential in you" Boa said.

"I see... why do you not like Tanner? What has he done to you guys?" Shawn asked.

"This isn't about him right now, it's about you" Boa said before running at Shawn with his fist raised. Shawn wasn't able to dodge this time and blocked the best he could, but Boa's attack knocked him right off his feet. "I was hoping you'd last longer, but it seems this whole thing has worn you down" Boa said.

"I c-can't lose. I need to go with my f-friends" Shawn struggled as he got back up. Boa shook his head and pinned Shawn to a tree.

"Nothing personal kid, but this whole game is over with" Boa said as he grabbed Shawn's bracelet. Just before he was about to pull it off, it began to beep. "What do you know, game over" Boa said backing off.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"The beeping signals the other student has lost. Congratulations, I'll see you on the field trip" Boa said before leaving the beat Shawn.

**Stadium**

"It's official folks! Shawn is the winner of the purple bracelet challenge. This means that the winner of the white bracelet challenge is Tanner!" Veina announced.

"Oh yeah! Who's the king? I'm the king!" Tanner gloated.

"Nooooo! How could I have lost!? Destiny, do you not want me to be with my love!? No, that's not it. I must earn it, not be handed the opportunity from some challenge. Mark my words Tanner, I shall be the victor!" Santon shouted before running to Ra knows where.

"Odd. But I don't care. Cause I'm the winner! And he's the loser!" Tanner began gloating once more as others stared at him in confusion and anger. Tanner eventually stopped and left for his prize.

**Author's Note:** Oh boy. Not the greatest chapter, but things get better. We're getting a plot created here. Not to say there wasn't a plot, but now it thickens. I probably could have just said that. Send reviews, or characters.


	15. Chapter 15

1Generic greeting! I use that greeting about every story I've written. Going to move on with the story. I guess there isn't anything to say, sad. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Mechanical Mayhem

"I don't know what you could have done to get into this much trouble" Shawn said observing a piece of paper with many words on it.

"It's probably best you don't know. It had to be bad for such a punishment" Melinda said.

"It's not my fault, honestly. I didn't do what they're accusing me of" Tanner said.

"Well it doesn't appear to matter to them since they're still forcing you into this" Cassie said.

"What is it Tanner has to do?" Sandra asked.

"Our dear friend has to do anything he's told to do for the staff member that caught him for whatever crime he has committed" Haseo said.

"Who caught ya?" Dean asked.

"I don't know her personally. Her name is Ella, she's supposed to be the assistant for the Dark Magic Purple Dorm" Tanner said.

"It's a woman? Great. Now you're going to get in trouble for whatever you do to her" Shawn said.

"It says you need to start immediately. I guess you should be going" Jewels said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later. Have fun without me!" Tanner said, oddly joyful despite his punishment.

"Anyone else find it odd that he's so happy?" Haseo asked.

"Tanner's a happy person. He's not going to let this get him down. Lets eat!" Sandra said before grabbing Dean and Shawn and dragging them to the cafeteria.

"I don't understand her" Haseo said.

"Like Tanner?" Melinda said with some sorrow.

"You've got to be careful Melinda. We know you like Tanner and Sandra seems to be closer to him than you, but if you keep getting upset like this it's going to cause problems" Jewels said.

"I know, but it hurts. He does almost everything with her. She may not see it the way we do, but it's hard to look at... should I tell her what his intentions are?" Melinda asked.

"I think that's the wrong thing to do. If you bring it up all of a sudden, she may not look at Tanner the same way. That could ruin their friendship" Cassie said.

"I-I know that. But part of me says to do it anyways" Melinda said with ashamed of her thoughts.

"You just need some guidance. We'll do what we can, but Tanner's pretty clueless" Haseo said making the girls giggle.

**Ella's Room**

Ella was a simple girl when it came to material needs. Her room could tell you that easily. All she had was a bed, desk, and computer. Her clothes was in the closet and her deck and Duel Disk was on the desk. At this moment she was waiting for Tanner to arrive. From her point of view, she was able to see the back of his head leaving the scene of a rather obscene set of graffiti. Just because she caught a glimpse of him however, didn't mean she could pin it on him however. So she asked around and from her understanding, he was the kind of student who would leave such markings on the school. "He should be here soon" Ella thought aloud. Sure enough, she heard a knock on her door. "Entrance is permitted" she said.

"Entrance is permitted? Are you a robot?" Tanner said as he walked in.

"Very funny Mr. Skins. Do you realize why you are here?" Ella asked.

"Yes, but I don't think it's right. I didn't do it. But seeing you here, I don't think I mind" Tanner said taking a good look of Ella.

"Keep your eyes forward Mr. Skins, or I will be allowed to give you suspension" Ella said.

"But I live on the school grounds" Tanner pointed out.

"If you are suspended here, you are taken to a small facility where you spend an extended period of time in an isolated room. You could say it's like solitary confinement" Ella explained.

"This school is too much like prison. So what do I have to do?" Tanner asked.

"I have grown bored recently. Entertain me" Ella commanded.

"Uhm, okay. What do you want me to do to entertain you? Hold it! I know just the thing!" Tanner said. He sat on the ground Indian style and then rolled back until he was on his hands with his body in the air. He began walking around the room like that. "Pretty cool huh?" Tanner said with a grin.

"It is somewhat amusing. But it does not quench my thirst for entertainment" Ella said.

"You're kind of dull, you know that?" Tanner said.

"I do. That's why I have no friends. I have always been different from others and have not as many say 'click' with others" Ella said.

"You have no friends? That's not good. My friends are the best!... I've got it! We'll be friends!" Tanner said flipping around to stand upright.

"You do realize the age difference?" Ella asked.

"Of course, but friendship knows no limits!" Tanner said.

"I see... I accept your invitation then" Ella said.

"Great! And I know the best way we can have fun, follow me!" Tanner said. Ella didn't have much of a choice as Tanner grabbed Ella's hand and dragged her out the door.

**Kaiser's Room**

"Junk. Puke. Trash. This could be useful. Garbage..." Boa said as he went through a pack of new cards. He kept doing this until he heard the door open. He turned and saw someone with blonde hair... he didn't know anyone with blonde hair. "Hey you! Get the hell out of my room!" Boa shouted as he leaped over the table and charged the stranger. Right before Boa punched the unknown person, they grabbed his arm and flipped him over their shoulder.

"Boa, it's me" the stranger said. Boa looked up and saw that it was Raven, but with blonde hair and a white uniform.

"Raven? What are you doing in white? And what happened to your hair?" Boa asked. Raven grabbed the hair and took it off, revealing it to be a blonde wig.

"It was Dove's idea. She wanted me to keep Tanner away from the group by getting him in trouble, so she gave me this wig and uniform to frame him" Raven explained.

"Oh. So I'm guessing she's working on getting close to Shawn and Sandra then" Boa said.

"Yep"

"Good... shouldn't you be working?" Boa asked.

"What do you plan on doing then?" Raven asked in return.

"Nothing really" Boa said.

"Then neither am I" Raven said.

"Fair enough... wanna see what's on T.V.?" Boa asked.

"Sure"

**Cafeteria**

"I'm bored. Lets do something" Sandra said.

"What do you plan on doing? You just ate the equivalent of a cow in mass" Shawn said.

"Meanie" Sandra pouted.

"I'm thinkin' we should head to the club room" Dean suggested.

"Okay! What are we going to do there?" Sandra asked.

"I don' know, watch T.V." Dean said.

"Boring! We need to do something that doesn't make me fall asleep" Sandra said.

"Dear friend, none of us know the script for our next act, we need to produce one first" Haseo said.

"I've got one!" Dove shouted next to Haseo's ear. Everyone turned to Dove, except Haseo who was nursing his throbbing ear, in surprise. "Sorry if I snuck up on you guys, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for how my brother and friend acted before. We had food poisoning and reacted the wrong way" Dove said.

"It's okay, I know how bad food makes people act" Sandra said.

"Yeah, I suppose that's alright" Cassie said, still wary of the older student.

"You said you had an idea?" Jewels asked.

"Yes! As a third year student, and one of the top at that, I know a few places that are great for having fun and can only be entered by exceptional students and their friends. How would you guys like to watch one of the latest movies?" Dove asked. She got the reaction she was hoping for.

**Gymnasium Ventilation System**

"Can you explain to me what it is we are doing?" Ella asked. She had been crawling through the vents with Tanner for some time now and was getting quite tired of it.

"Shush! We're here" Tanner said, repositioning himself by a vent so Ella could look. Looking down, she saw that it was the Ballerina Club.

"You brought me to watch a ballet?" Ella asked.

"No. I brought you so we could watch people in tights. There are even a few boys in the club, so you can enjoy it to" Tanner said, eyes glued to the girls.

"Tanner, this is highly unethical. Plus, the boys are far to young for me to take an interest. We're leaving" Ella commanded.

"Aaawww! Please? I wanna stay and watch them!" Tanner whined. Ella was about to answer when she heard some kind of groaning.

"What is that?" Ella asked.

"Hm, I thought you were light enough so this wouldn't be a problem" Tanner said.

"I take offense to that. But what do you mean?" Ella asked again.

"The vents can't hold the both of us" Tanner said. As if to prove a point, the vents then gave out underneath them. They fell a good amount before landing roughly on the floor. Luckily for Ella, she landed on Tanner.

"Tanner! Are you alright!?" Ella asked with genuine concern in her voice, the first emotion heard from her.

"I'm fine" Tanner said, jumping back up and dusting his clothes off.

Returning to her robotic attitude, she said "But that should be impossible. You fell over a story and had me land on you".

"Yeah, I'd say the landing on me part made up for it" Tanner said with a grin.

"Uhm, are you guys alright?" one of the students asked.

"We are fine. We shall take our leave now" Ella said and grabbed Tanner by the arm, dragging him away.

"Do we have to leave so soon? I'm getting a Grade-A view here" Tanner asked, eyeing the girls.

"We have something to discuss" Ella said.

**Wise's Office**

"Celena, I'm glad you could come today. I wanted to discuss your lessons. As I've told you, I see your potential, but you need lessons. I'm going to ask a friend of mine to teach you personally" Wise said. There was a knocking on his office door and Wise said "That must be him. Come in!". The door swung open to reveal someone that made Wise's smile disappear immediately. "What are you doing here?" Wise growled.

"Wise, don't act so surprised. Zitech has been wondering where you've disappeared to, so I volunteered to drag your ass back" Corpus said. Celena wasn't happy about being ignored and cussed in front of so she coughed loudly. "Pardon my french little miss. Who's she?" Corpus asked.

"This is Celena. She's going to be then next big name in the world" Wise hissed.

"So she's going to be a Duelist? If she is, then she should be at the university" Corpus stated.

"No. I meant besides Dueling. She's going to be a singer, the best at that" Wise said making Celena smile.

"Oh, that's cool, I guess. Well Zitech is wondering where you disappeared to, so if you're going to do this, at least keep in contact, or I'll bring you back next time" Corpus said.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here" Wise said, shooing Corpus away.

After Corpus left, Celena asked "Who was he? And what's Zitech?".

"He's an employee of Zitech, the company that work for when I'm not managing people. They'll be the next big thing in the business world. You see, I'm getting into all the big things. Big business, big actors, big Dueling, and now, big singing" Wise said slyly.

**Teachers' Private Duel Arena**

"Why are we in here? I don't know if I'm allowed in here... oh well. Does that T.V. get cartoons?" Tanner asked as he messing with the knobs of the near Jumbo-tron sized screen.

"No... Tanner, I brought you here because I wanted to ask you something... will you Duel me?" Ella asked.

"A Duel? Sure. I didn't bring my Duel Disk though. I guess I need to do that more often" Tanner said.

"We have spares in here" Ella said tossing him a Duel Disk.

As he put the Duel Disk on, Tanner said "I gotta say, I'm surprised you want to Duel me. Then again, I thought I was going to have to do a bunch of cleaning and stuff. I guess I'm lucky I got caught by you, even though I didn't do anything" and gave a warm smile.

"Whatever. Commencing Duel" Ella said, Duel Disk activating.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Ella's LP: 8000**

"I shall go first. I activate Star Blast. By paying 500 Life Points, I may decrease the level of one monster in my hand's by one, and I choose Summon Reactor AI" Ella stated.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Ella's LP: 7500**

"Now, my Reactor is low enough in level to summon, which I shall do" Ella said. A tan, humanoid robot with jet wings and turbines flew onto the field (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400). "Next I shall activate Double Summon to bring forth my Magic Reactor AID" Ella said as a robot with dragon and jet like features flew onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 900). "Then I shall set one card and end my turn"

"That's a cool looking monster. I summon Cyber Dragon!" Tanner announced, the serpentine Dragon appearing on the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600).

"You have activated my Reactor's effect. Once per turn, when you summon a monster I may deal 800 points of damage to you" Ella stated. Summon Reactor moved some of the guns on it's body toward Tanner and began firing.

**Tanner's LP: 7200 Ella's LP: 7500**

"Ouch. I see why you did that before. I suppose I should move on. I summon Cyber Kirin" Tanner said as a new machine, one resembling a giraffe in certain aspects, but shorter and with a mace like tail (Attack: 300 Defense: 800). "Now, Cyber Dragon will attack your Summon Reactor!"Tanner announced as his machine flew across the field to attack.

"Hold it. I activate my face down Shadow Spell. This halts your attack and will decrease your monster's attack by 700 points" Ella said as a number of chains shot around Cyber Dragon until it could not move (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1600).

"That sucks. I'll set a card face down and end my turn" Tanner said.

"Good. I summon Trap Reactor RR" Ella said as another robot with jet like features flew onto the field (Attack: 800 Defense: 1800). "Now I shall attack your Cyber Dragon with my Summon Reactor" Ella announced. Summon Reactor's guns began shooting at the defenseless machine.

"Uh-uh! I activate my face down Negate Attack! Now your attack is stopped and the Battle Phase is over" Tanner said as a vortex appeared before Cyber Dragon, taking the attacks in.

"Very well. Your trap activates my Trap Reactor's effect. One per turn when you activate a trap card, I may deal 800 points of damage to your Life Points" Ella said as her machine released fire on Tanner.

"I suspected you might have a monster like that. That's why I summoned Cyber Kirin. By offering him, I can make all effect damage equal 0 for the turn" Tanner said as Cyber Kirin blocked the attack.

"Amusing. I set one card and end my turn" Ella said.

"Okay. I activate Premature Burial, allowing me to give up 800 Life Points in order to summon a monster from my graveyard, which will be my Kirin" Tanner said.

"But this allows me to use my Magic and Summon Reactors' effects. This makes it pointless to have offered your monster in the first place" Ella said plainly. Tanner stared at her for a few seconds before slapping his hand to his head.

"That sucks. Oh well, bring on the guns baby!" Tanner said as Magic Reactor let some bombs down on Tanner and Summon Reactor opened fire and his Kirin reappeared, slightly dented and dirty.

**Tanner's LP: 4800 Ella's LP: 7500**

"And now, I offer my Kirin to summon another Cyber Dragon!" Tanner said as another Cyber Dragon flew onto the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600). "Cyber Dragon, attack Summon Reactor!" Tanner commanded. His machine flew across the field and was feet away from Summon Reactor when Ella's face down card flipped up.

"I activate Delta Reactor. By sending a Summon Reactor AI, Trap Reactor RR, and Magic Reactor AID to the graveyard, I may special summon Giant Bomber Airraid" Ella said. Before Cyber Dragon could get to Summon Reactor, all of Ella's monsters began to glow brightly and to form together. The resulting monster was a giant robot with features of all three monsters used to summon it (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500). "Would you like to carry on with your Battle Phase?" Ella asked.

"As tempting as it is, I think I'm going to have to pass. I'll end my turn by activating Swords of Revealing Light" Tanner said as a dozen, literally, of sword made of light dropped around Ella and her side of the field..

"Good move" Ella said drawing a card. "I am incapable of doing any further so I shall end my turn" Ella said as four of the swords disappeared.

"Alright! What to do, what to do?" Tanner said looking at his hand.

"I will warn you right now of Giant Bomber Airraid's effect. Once per turn, if you summon or set a card, I may destroy it and deal 800 points of damage to you" Ella said.

"That's not good. I'll summon Cyber Ouroboros" Tanner said as a robot snake of Cyber monster design slithered onto the field (Attack: 100 Defense: 600).

"I think you're a little confused about what I said, but it matters not. Airraid, do your thing" Ella said. Airraid dropped some bombs on Ouroboros and Tanner.

**Tanner's LP: 4000 Ella's LP: 7500**

"Alright! I end my turn!" Tanner cheered.

"You make no sense. I end my turn" Ella said as more of the swords disappeared.

"Okay. I summon Cyber Phoenix!" Tanner said as the avian robot flew onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1600).

"You must be a glutton for punishment. Airraid, you know what to do" Ella said. Once more, the giant robot dropped some bombs and destroyed Tanner's monster, and a chunk of his Life Points.

**Tanner's LP: 3200 Ella's LP: 7500**

"One down, a few to go! I end" Tanner said.

"I think you've lost your mind. I end my turn. Next turn I can attack again" Ella said as the last of the swords disappeared.

"That's alright. I've got what I need. I activate Pot of Greed, so I can now draw two cards" Tanner said. Looking at the new cards, Tanner's face was covered in a large grin. "Perfect! I activate Polymerization! I'll fuse the Cyber Dragon stuck in Shadow Spell with the Cyber Dragon in my hand to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Tanner said as the Cyber Dragon in Shadow Spell broke out to enter a swirling vortex. Out of the vortex came a new monster that looked like Cyber Dragon had two heads, one with tubes in it and another with spikes on it (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2100).

"Besides the fact your monster isn't strong enough to defeat mine, I'll have Airraid destroy it" Ella said as the new monster was destroyed by Airraid's bombs.

**Tanner's LP: 2400 Ella's LP: 7500**

"I must say Tanner, your Dueling is exceptional. But against me, it is useless. You have only one card in your hand and one monster on the field. I have a high level monster and some back up cards in my hand. Plus, you've been letting your monsters get destroyed. It is useless to keep fighting" Ella said.

"That's a little mean. Sure, I only have a third of the Life Points you have. So what if I can't fight that monster with what I have. I can still win this" Tanner said.

"I apologize for my harsh words Tanner, but unless the card in your hand is something that can change everything right now, it may as well be over" Ella said.

"Well for your information it is. It's the best card I have, but I couldn't risk it being destroyed by your Airraid, so I had to offer my Cyber Twin Dragon. How about I show you what it is?" Tanner asked.

"I am intrigued. Show me this card" Ella commanded.

"Haha! Okay! I normal summon my Cyber Hero!" Tanner said. Following Tanner's words, a robot walked onto the field. It was shaped like a human and was of Cyber monster design, and in its hands was a sword that had a laser edge to it and a shield that released sonic vibrations (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500).

"That is all? No offense, but I do not see how this can improve your chances" Ella said.

"Oh this isn't all. When he's summoned, I can summon a Cyber monster from my deck or graveyard. I'll choose Cyber Esper" Tanner said as the humanoid robot levitated onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1800).

"I still do not see what makes this Cyber Hero of yours is capable of doing" Ella said.

"Ha! His effect isn't what makes him so great! It's the fact he's a Tuner! But not just any Tuner. He's the only Tuner capable of the strongest monster I own. Cyber Hero! Synchro Summon with Cyber Dragon" Tanner commanded. Instead of the usual transformation into rings, Cyber Hero threw his shield and sword into the air where they clashed. The clash drew Cyber Dragon in where it became five stars. Those stars then entered Cyber Hero (Attack: ? Defense: ?). "This is Cyber Chimera!" Tanner announced.

"I do not see the difference. And what is the deal about its attack and defense?" Ella asked.

"That? I suppose I have to explain. Cyber Chimera is the strongest monster I have. The reason is his attack and defense is equal to the number of Machine-type monsters in my graveyard times 500. So lets count how many Machine-type monsters are in my graveyard. One Cyber Phoenix, one Cyber Ouroboros, one Cyber Kirin, three Cyber Dragons, and one Cyber Hero. That's seven monsters. So my Cyber Chimera has 3500 attack and defense. Before I continue, watch this part, it's the best" Tanner said pointing to Cyber Chimera. The mechanical monster's body began to shift around before growing. His body changed so he had the base of Cyber Kirin's tail with the rest being Cyber Ouroboros, Cyber Phoenix's right wing, his right arm gained the spikes from one of Cyber Twin Dragon's heads, and his left hand became the head of a Cyber Dragon, his head became more like a Cyber Dragon's, and his body became slightly elongated like a Cyber Dragon (Attack: 3500 Defense: 3500). "Now, destroy her Airraid my Chimera!" Tanner commanded. His mechanical mix together charged across the field and ripped through Airraid.

**Tanner's LP: 2400 Ella's LP: 7000**

"Now, Cyber Esper will attack" Tanner said as the more humanoid of the monsters released a wave of psychic energy.

**Tanner's LP: 2400 Ella's LP: 5800**

"That will do for now" Tanner said.

"That is quite the card. But I have a back up plan. I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding one card from my hand, I may destroy one monster on the field. Good bye Cyber Chimera" Ella said as a series of mummy like bandages shot out of the ground at Cyber Chimera.

"I don't think so. Cyber Chimera has two effects. The first being his attack, the second being his defense. You see, by removing a Machine-type monster in my graveyard from play, I may negate an attack or monster, spell, or trap effect that would destroy my Cyber Chimera. I'll remove Cyber Kirin from play" Tanner said as Cyber Chimera's tail lost it's Cyber Kirin characteristics and Cyber Chimera fired a blast that looked like Cyber Kirin at the bandages.

"Touche. I have nothing else I can do. It is your turn" Ella said.

"Alright. I activate Cyber Alloy Upgrader. As long as this card is face up on the field, all Cyber monsters gain 300 attack and are unaffected by my opponent's spells" Tanner explained as an odd machine that looked like a buffer appeared and began to run across the Cyber monsters on Tanner's field, making their metal plating shiny (Attack: 3800 Defense: 3500) (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1800). "Now, combo attack!" Tanner shouted as Cyber Chimera and Cyber Esper attacked in unison.

**Tanner's LP: 2400 Ella's LP: 500**

"I'll end there" Tanner said. Ella drew a card and then placed her hand over her deck.

"I forfeit. I have nothing I can do to win" Ella said.

**Tanner's LP: 2400 Ella's LP: Forfeit**

"What!? Noooooo!" Tanner shouted, falling to his knees.

"What is the matter? You won" Ella asked.

"Because you gave up! I didn't want to win like that. What fun is anything if you don't finish it out, even if it's hopeless" Tanner explained.

"I see... You may leave. I have had my fill of fun for the day" Ella said.

"Alright! I'll see you tomorrow Ella!" Tanner shouted as he ran off to find his friends.

As she watched him run away, Ella thought to herself. _"His strategy was so odd, but complete. He purposely let his monsters be destroyed in order to strengthen his Chimera. He is unusual... but fun"_ Ella thought as she gave the slightest signs of a smile.

"Ella! There you are! I've been looking for you. I heard you had to watch one of those students. What did you do to him? We can't afford for them to know we're plotting against him so I need to know... if ... are you smiling?" Mansen asked as he walked into the arena. Instantly, Ella's smile disappeared and her face showed no emotion again.

"No sir. I have done nothing to the boy, merely amuse myself. We went somewhere, then we Dueled" Ella said.

"Oh, okay... wait a minute. You never Duel. You said that you wouldn't do so until you found someone that intrigues you" Mansen said.

"Yes, the boy intrigues me. I'm sure his friends are just as intriguing" Ella said.

"Right... I need some time to take this all in. Also, it's getting late, lets go to bed" Mansen said as he began to leave with Ella shrugging and leaving as well.

**Outside the Blue-Eyes White Dorm**

"That was a hoot! I don' remember the last time I had so much fun!" Dean said.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good day. It's all thanks to Dove" Cassie said.

"Thank you, but I really don't deserve the praise... are you alright San?" Dove asked.

"I'm fine. I had a good time, and a lot to eat, but something is missing. I can't place what it is" Sandra said, a little mopy.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy San, maybe next- aaarrrggghhh!" Dove was saying before groaning in pain.

"Dove! What's the matter with the newest addition to our cast?" Haseo asked.

"I-I'm fine. I j-just have to leave" Dove said before running off.

"That was weird. Why was she in such a hurry to leave?" Jewels asked.

"Hi guys!" Tanner shouted, jumping down from the second floor.

"Tanner!" everyone shouted.

"Hope you guys didn't miss me too much" Tanner said with a smile.

"Tanner! That's what was missing! Where were you!?" Sandra asked as she gave Tanner a hug.

"He was in trouble. Had to serve time with a teacher. How can you forget all of this?... Tanner! Take your hands off of there!" Melinda started shouting when she saw Tanner's hands were reaching down for Sandra's bum.

**Original Cards List:**

Cyber Alloy Upgrader / Continuous Spell: As long as this card is face up, all 'Cyber' monsters gain 300 attack and are unaffected by your opponent's spell cards.

_An odd machine that resembles a buffer that shines a monster's plating._

Cyber Hero / Light / 4 / 1800 / 1500 / Machine / Tuner / Effect: When this card is Normal, Flipped, or Special Summoned you can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower 'Cyber' monster from your deck or graveyard.

_A humanoid, Cyber robot that holds a laser edge sword and shield that emits sonic vibrations._

Cyber Chimera / Dark / 9 / ? / ? / Machine / Synchro / Effect: "Cyber Hero" + 1 or more Machine-type monsters. This card's original attack and defense equal the number of Machine-type monsters in your graveyard times 500. You may negate an attack or monster, spell, or trap card effect that would destroy this card by removing a Machine-type monster in your graveyard from play.

_Cyber Hero with parts of the various Machine-type monsters in your graveyard that give him power._

**Author's Note:** Oh man! That took forever for me to write. And it's not even that long! Sorry, I've just been really distracted. I've got good news though. Next chapter, the trip to Kaiba Corp! Send reviews. Also, I want to thank Orange and Lunar for being there for me, you guys rock.


	16. Chapter 16

1Happy Halloween! Your in for a treat today! Not just are we commencing with the field trip, but we also have the Halloween special on this chapter. Just because they're not trick or treating doesn't mean the crew won't have fun. But what am I doing? We got to get moving! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

**Halloween Special: All Trick, No Treat!**

"Are we there yet?"

"No".

"Are we there yet?"

"I said no".

"How about now?"

"I'll tell you what I told San. No!". Ever since the students boarded the plane, Sandra and Tanner had been asking every other second if they were at Kaiba Corp. This led Melinda's temper rising every second.

"I'm bored! It's Halloween! Shouldn't we be enjoying ourselves by now?" Sandra asked.

"Dear friend, we must wait for the curtain to open before the play starts" Haseo said.

"You seem awfully cheery. Any particular reason?" Cassie asked putting on some black eyeliner instead of the usual purple.

"Why, it's like San said. It's Halloween! My favorite holiday! I love the fact that you can dress up as anyone you want, even if they don't exist! I only wish that we could do this at the university, but it's my understanding they can't afford to buy costumes for students to wear" Haseo said with excitement and a little despair.

"I can' believe ya like tha crazy holiday. Grammy told me Hallaween is when spirits cross over to our world for one day of fun since they don' have all the things we do in their world" Dean said.

"Is that why you've got all that stuff?" Jewels asked pointing to the large assortment of items in Dean's arms. He had garlic, a cross, a stake and hammer, and much more.

"Grammy told me to always be careful on this day. Especially this month. Do you remember that Friday the 13th was this month? Grammy says that when Halloween and Friday the 13th are together, everythin' is much more dangerous" Dean said, sweating in fear.

"You and your grandma are way to into the supernatural. I'm a ninja, I know when things are wrong. Nothing bad is going to happen" Shawn said.

"I wouldn't say that" Pluto said popping up behind Shawn's seat.

"Professor Pluto!" the group shouted in unison.

"Oh come on, I'd have thought you would be used to me by now" Pluto said.

"How do you keep popping up like that!? You're a big man!" Shawn stated.

"True. But as a ninja, you should know that anyone can be stealthy" Pluto said.

"Touche. But what do you mean? As a member of the school staff, you should be assuring us nothing will go wrong" Shawn said.

"But things always have a way of going wrong. But that isn't important now. We should be arriving at Kaiba Corp soon. We'll be greeted by the head honcho himself" Pluto said.

As Pluto spoke to the group, the animal trio were in their own conversation. "It's itchy. Can I take it off?" Dove complained, trying to scratch her back.

"No Dove. That scroll is the only thing keeping us from succumbing to the aura he emits. We are lucky that Boa had these in store" Raven said.

"Yeah, but you have to remember that I don't have many, so we only use them on occasions like this where we have no choice but to around him" Boa said.

"Fine!... What are we going to do there? This is the first field trip that goes to anywhere like this" Dove asked.

"No idea" Raven and Boa said.

"You guys are a bunch of help... how come that kid gets to bring a costume with him?" Dove asked, looking at Griever who sat by himself and grumbled every chance he got.

"I don't know. Perhaps he's got special permission" Boa suggested.

"Hey guys! I just wanted to warn you we should be at Kaiba Corp soon!" Pluto yelled behind Shawn, earning some cheer from the bored members of the group of students.

**Kaiba Corp, D-Labs**

"Readings are normal. Energy output is normal. Chemical balance is normal. I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, but it doesn't appear to be working" a male scientist said.

"Then do it again. I've been doing this research since I've been given the company, I want to see if what my father said was real" a deep voice said. The origin of the deep voice was a a man with black hair that had the same fashion of Seto Kaiba, had blue eyes, was slightly taller than the average man, and had an Egyptian complexion. He wore the same kind of clothes Seto Kaiba wore.

"Sir, we've done the scenario over a hundred times. I think we need to regroup the idea" a female scientist said.

"One more time. This time, use power from the weapons division. I've got business to attend to that won't be seeing that area today and it's best not to waste that power" Mr. Kaiba said before leaving the scientist to their work.

"He's so full of it" the male scientist said.

"Shush! If he heard you say that you'd be out of here before you could say 'forgive me'" the female scientist said.

"Whatever, lets just do it again. I can't believe he even believes in this stuff" the male scientist said getting back to work.

**Kaiba Corp, Lobby**

"Holy crap! Look at all this! I knew the Kaiba family was into Duel Monsters, but this is insane!" Tanner said staring at the multiple Duel Monsters memorabilia. There were rare cards framed on the walls, pictures of monsters, and statues of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Yes, Kaiba has always been into the Duel scene. His father taught him everything" Pluto said.

"True. But I believe I've learned even more from my Duel with you, Pluto" Mr. Kaiba said, walking to the group.

"Seto! You son of a gun! How long has it been!?" Pluto said approaching Mr. Kaiba before wrapping him into a hug that was surprisingly returned.

"Too long old friend, too long" Seto said.

"Is that S-s-seto Kaiba Jr.!?" Melinda asked in shock.

"I go by Seto, especially after my father's death, bless his soul" Seto said.

"I can't believe we get to meet in person! There is so much I want to ask you" Jewels butted in.

"You can ask questions at the end of the tour. But first, I believe we all know it is Halloween. Since you had to leave your school and it's celebration of this holiday, I prepared a special surprise in addition to everything I have planned for you. We shall do this entire tour, in costumes" Seto said.

"Really!? Sir, I must thank you greatly! I have so dearly wanted to do this, but the university doesn't usually have the time and money to bring costumes in for Halloween" Haseo said gratefully.

"I have to warn you, I've already chosen each of your costumes. The information you filled out was for this, and the treats you'll take with you" Seto said. He then snapped his fingers and a large amount of people in suits filled the lobby. "Commence costume change" Seto commanded. Before anyone had time to react, the people in suits began setting up small tents that they pushed them into and not long after, were pushed out, changed completely. Seto was now dressed as Kaibaman, which really only required the addition of a helmet and red wig. Pluto was now dressed as a more human like Exodia, minus the face. Shawn now looked exactly like Rookie of a Thousand Destinies. Dean was dressed up as Elite Insect with blue goggles for the eyes. Griever was the only one who hadn't been changed as they thought he already was in costume. Jewels was now dressed up as Dark Magician Girl. Dove was wearing fake talons and wings and a blue dress of sorts that only covered her waist and had two straps that covered her nipples while she had purple tights on her legs, otherwise she was Harpy Lady. Melinda was wearing a swimsuit of sorts that covered only what was needed and was connected to pink spandex and also had fake talons and wings on, or to put it simply was Harpy Girl. Cassie was wearing a loose, green-gray robe with a gold piece holding it to her body and an odd gold crown, better known as Dark Elf. Cassie had on large fake wings, a blue visor over her eyes, a skin tight dark red and blue suit with a long red coat tail and the arms had large green feather claws, as she was Evil Hero Inferno Wing. Haseo was wearing black leather hooded cloak with a silver zipper and silver beaded hood strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle, Hakama-esque black pants, knee high silver trimmed boots, and black gloves. Raven was wearing tight black jeans, fake wings, a sleeveless brown leather shirt that hugged his body and had a high collar, brown leather sleeves that started at his mid-biceps with three long red blades that were curved, and a red mask-strip over his eyes, this being Harpie's Brother. Boa was wearing the clothes of Vorse Raider, as well as holding his axe. Sandra had a headband with three feathers in it, and a blue tribal dress with some fake tattoos on her arms, also known as Lady Assailant of Flames. Finally, Tanner was wearing the silver plating of Cyber Hero while holding his weapons.

"These are great! And they match our personalities so much!" Jewels said.

"Some of us didn't have to change much at all" Shawn said.

"So beautiful! Harpy Lady, Dark Magician Girl, Evil Hero Inferno Wing, and Lady Assailant of Flames!" Tanner exclaimed, running around each of the girls.

"Shut up!" Melinda shouted as she drop kicked Tanner. Secretly, she was thinking _"Why doesn't he notice me? I'm wearing the least clothes of anyone"_.

"These are great, but don't you think Dove and Melinda's costumes are rather... revealing?" Pluto asked.

"They don't seem to have any complaints" Seto said as he watched Melinda beat Tanner up.

"Look at me! I'm beautiful! Well I was already beautiful, but now I'm showing off what mom gave me!" Dove said as she struck a few poses that accented her curves and somehow keeping everything in the small costume. Boa was getting a nose bleed watching her.

"Keep your snake down or I'm going to have to make these useful" Raven said as he let the blades on his sleeve glint in the light as Boa gulped and turned away.

"Anyways, we shall begin the tour. I hope you all enjoy what we have in store. Follow me" Seto said as he went down one of the hallways with the group following after him.

**Kaiba Corp, D-Labs**

"It's going to fail" the male scientist said, leaning back in his chair.

"I know that, but Mr. Kaiba wants us to do this and he's the guy who signs our paychecks" the female scientist said. The two scientist watched as three beams were shot out of some unknown machine to the same spot creating a lot of electricity. "It seems the energy is making it stronger, but it isn't any good" the female said.

"So we need more energy then. Just reroute the emergency generator to the beams and fire it up" the male said.

"We can't. If there's a power outage we could be in a lot of danger" the female said.

"This is Kaiba Corp, we never let something like that happen" the male said as he began turning a few knobs. The female shook her head in shame but let him work.

**Kaiba Corp, Duel Gear Testing Zone**

"I'm sorry about that small mishap. I thought those homeless men left after we paid them" Seto said.

"We're fine. I'm just worried if those pee stains will come out of the wall" Pluto said.

"They will. It's not the first time we've had to deal with those guys. It's just a surprise we can't stop them despite the large amount of technology we have" Seto said.

"Woah! What are those!?" San shouted as she leaned over the railing of the walkway they were on, pointing at something below. The others joined her to see what device had her so enthralled. Below, they saw two men Dueling. This was not odd, but it was the way they were Dueling that intrigued them. The two men were driving some hi-tech motorcycles that had built in Duel Disks.

"I activate Monster Reborn to summon my Jinzo #7. I'll use his effect to attack you directly!" one of the men said as a cyborg appeared on the field and jumped over two bear like monsters. The man who received the attack had his Life Points fall to zero and his bike stopped with smoke being released from multiple areas of the bike.

"Ah, that is the next step in Dueling, the D-Wheel. It will create a new style of Dueling we call the Turbo Duel. We're still far from that level of development, but we will release the D-Wheel before it's finished. We'll then offer upgrades to the system when the Turbo Duels are developed" Seto explained.

"Wow. I wish I had one of those" Shawn said.

"Very, kah, intriguing. I have to ask how such a, kah, powerful machine is powered. It must need, kah, a large supply to keep it running" Griever said earning some bug eyes from the group.

"He talks!" San shouted making Griever grumble.

"That's a very good question. We've recently developed a new power source called Momentum. Momentum is a pre-existing physics concept that if says if something is going in a direction, it will keep going until it loses energy. Friction is a perfect example. If there was no friction, than if you rolled a ball along the ground it would keep going until it hit something. We plan on using a special system that will keep a long process of spinning from stopping and use the energy excess from the spinning for ourselves. The speed of the spinning will be intense or we wouldn't get enough energy for anything practical" Seto said.

"Intriguing. Is the system operational right now?" Pluto asked.

"Yes it is. In fact, lets go see it in action" Seto said.

**Kaiba Corp, D-Labs**

"It's working! I can't believe it's actually working!" the female scientist said in excitement.

"No it won't. The rate of increased activity has dropped enough so it won't reach the correct level of power needed. All this for nothing... you have anything to drink? I'm thirsty" the male scientist said.

"There's some soda in the fridge" the female said, too engrossed in the display of electricity in front of her, safe only because of a thick safety glass screen. The male walked to a small fridge in the room and pulled out a can and took a swig.

"Agh! This isn't diet! I need to cut back on the calories" the male said. He looked around and spotted what looked like a trash can and dropped the can in there and then returned to his seat.

"You drank your soda already?" the female asked noticing the male was empty handed.

"No. It wasn't diet so I put it in the trash can" the male said.

"Okay. Besides the waste that is, we don't have a trash can in here" the female said.

"Then what did I put the soda in?" the male said turning around. He saw the object he placed the soda in and saw the sign on it. "What is the Safety Object Adder-Remover?" the male asked.

"The device that places objects in the test room without the risk of us going in there... you didn't" the female said turning to him in fear.

"Possibly" the male said nervously. There was a loud noise and the top of the experiment room opened up to drop the soda directly into the beams' crossfire. The addition of the soda surprisingly increased the activity of the beams before creating a small explosion. "Shit! Mr. Kaiba's going to kill me!" the male said.

"Serves you right. You don't pay attention and... what's going on" the female scolded the male before realizing something was happening. The smoke had cleared and revealed a small, basketball sized hole in what appeared to be the air itself. "Y-you did it. You opened the dimensions!" the female announced.

"Cha-ching! Screw getting killed, I'm getting a raise now!" the male said punching the air in excitement.

"I wouldn't say that, human" a menacing voice said from the hole. The scientists stared in amusement, horror, and surprise at what was happening to the hole. Two dark skin hands with long purple nails came out of the hole an began to force it open. As the hole grew larger, the scientists began to see more of the creature that was further rip the fabric of time and space. It looked almost completely human with dark skin and no hair and wore a large black cloak made of fur, but that was where the human aspects ended. It's skin hugged it's skeletal frame so much that it had no nose but did have a nasal passage. It purple tongue and menacing orange eyes proved it was not human, especially the third eye on its forehead that sat vertically.

"Wh-who are you?" the male asked, fearing what the odd newcomer's intentions were as the he passed through the portal that closed behind him.

"Me? I have no name, not anymore. You may refer to me as the Dark King of the Abyss, or the Dark King for short. Speaking of the dark, it's far to bright in here, I should do something about that" the creature said. Snapping his fingers, the light began to break in a shimmer of sparks.

"What's going on? The power is going out!" the female shouted trying to make sense of the panel she was working on losing all its activity.

"I am going on. This is the world I have seen before. The one that uses us for its entertainment. It has been a while, but I shall be the one to use you humans for my own amusement" the Dark King said before motioning to the glass screen before him, shattering without having to touch it. The scientists screamed in terror as the Dark King approached him.

**Kaiba Corp, Momentum Development**

"So shiny"

"So colorful"

"So loud". The students were admiring the enormous structure before them that emitted a constant stream of colors that made them feel warm inside.

"Yes, this is Momentum. It's surprising how wonderful it makes me feel every time I see it. It's a good thing we have it to. We've been testing them in a number of locations really. One that I believe will be quite successful is a spot called Satellite. Yes, Satellite will be a great city, I'm almost a hundred percent on that" Seto said.

"It's a rather powerful system indeed. Is this what's powering Kaiba Corp?" Pluto asked.

"It is. But once we begin to truly understand Momentum, we could power entire cities with just one of these" Seto said.

"So what happens if it goes off?" Shawn asked.

"The entire system goes down. Thankfully we have a back up generator, although that is in use right now. But the chances of this going down are slim to none. While it is only a prototype, it would take some odd source of opposing energy to knock it out. But what could do that?" Seto asked sarcastically. Unfortunately, fate decided to laugh in his face and the tower before them suddenly turned off, along with the lights.

"See what you did? You open your big mouth and the entire thing shuts down. That's the curse of the Kaiba ego for you" Pluto said turning a flash light on.

"You're blaming me for this!? I couldn't do this!" Seto shouted.

"It's the spirits! I told yall! Grammy is always right! Now we're all goin' ta die!" Dean started shouting.

"Don't worry kid. I'll go to the main control room and figure out what the problem is. Pluto, can you give me a hand? I may need some help. You kids go on a free tour. The back up energy might be out, but we have some emergency lights powered by chemicals so you can see where you're going once you pass through the hallways" Seto said before he left with Pluto close on his heel. As soon as the adults were gone Griever began to head down one of the hallways.

"Where are you going?" Boa asked, squinting to keep track of the barely visible boy.

"I'm not, kah, waiting here. He said that we can, kah, do what we feel and I'm not going to, kah, let this opportunity go to waste" Griever said.

"Are you alright? You cough a lot. I have a cough drop if you want it" San said.

"I'm, kah, fine" Griever said before continuing on.

When he was gone Shawn said "I guess we should move on".

"But where will we- Tanner! If you don't grabbing my ass I will kill you!" Jewels shouted.

"How are you so sure it's me? Maybe Shawn felt like taking a squeeze" Tanner said.

"Maybe for one, you're the only pervert here. Second, you're still holding it" Jewels said growling before knocking the blonde boy into a wall.

"It was worth it" Tanner said.

**Kaiba Corp, Hallway 3B**

"This is odd. I could have sworn I went down this hallway already. I must have arrived in some kind of sanctuary or something. This place is even larger than the Palace of the Abyss... before that bastard tore it down" the Dark King said with a growl. He had been going in circles since he left D-Labs and was unsure of what direction he needed to go in to leave. "This is ridiculous. I'll have to find the next human to find my way out. I didn't even have fun with the last two, just dropped to the floor unconscious" the Dark King muttered to himself.

"Tanner!..." was what the Dark King heard down the hall.

"What do you know? I think I've found my way out" the Dark King said to himself with a sneer.

**Kaiba Corp, Momentum Development**

"Tanner! For the hundredth time, quit doing that!" Melinda shouted.

"I didn't even do anything to you, I'd need to be drunk and I will never be" Tanner said.

"Who cares!? You need to quit grabbing people like that!" Melinda shouted.

"Do they fight like this all the time?" Boa asked Shawn.

"They don't fight at all. Tanner does something perverted, Melinda beats him up, we move on" Shawn said.

"You do realize that's not normal" Boa said.

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it" Shawn said with a shrug.

"Sometimes I wish you would just disappear!" Melinda shouted.

"Okay. I will" Tanner said walking down one of the halls. After a few minutes the group couldn't hear his footsteps.

"Get back here Tanner, we know you didn't leave" Melinda said. They expected Tanner to come back but were surprised that he hadn't returned. "Sheesh. I'm sorry, okay? Now come back" Melinda apologized reluctantly. Despite his friend's wishes, he still did not return.

"Tanner?... Tanner!? Please come back! Melinda said she was sorry!" San shouted.

"Who is this Tanner you keep speaking of?" a menacing voice asked. Despite the fact the lights were out, the darkness seemed to lessen somewhat so they could see then new arrival, the Dark King of the Abyss.

"Nice costume. Where's our friend?" Dean asked.

"If you are referring to the boy dressed as one of the Cyber machines, he's, how should I put it? He's spending some time in a darker realm" the Dark King said.

"What are you talking about? Give us our friend back!" Cassie shouted.

"Do you guys feel that?" Boa asked Dove and Raven.

"Yes. He's not human. He's a spirit" Raven said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jewels asked.

"They're speaking of the fact I am not of your world. I am from a dimension close to yours. Enough so that the residents of my world can interact with you humans if they feel a close enough bond. I feel many of you are that close to your spirits" the Dark King said.

"So what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Luck. You see, this night, the one you refer to as Halloween, is a night where the boundaries between our worlds our so weak that we can interact with you on this night. I was even more fortunate that some of the humans here had been weakening the barrier themselves. Combining their work with the natural powers of this night, I was able to completely pass over. In this world I can do so much with so little able to combat me. I wonder what I should do first?" the Dark King explained.

"How about you leave? We want our friend back and you have no good intentions here" Haseo commanded sternly.

"You have a fire in you boy. I like that. Unfortunately, I have no wish to return to the wretched realm that I came from. But I'm in a bit of a good mood and in need of assistance. I'm lost in this odd building and can't find a way out. I know you want me to leave and to have your friend back. I'll make a deal with you. You and I shall Duel. You win, then I give you your friend back. I win, then you take me to the surface so I can do as I please. Do you accept?" the Dark King offered.

"Fine. I will defend my friends with all I can" Haseo said activating his Duel Disk.

"Perfect!" the Dark King exclaimed as he summoned an odd, black Battle City style Duel Disk.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Dark King's LP: 8000**

"I shall go first human. I'll summon Mystic Tomato and set one card, ending my turn" the Dark King said as a tomato with eyes and a mouth full of sharp teeth appeared on the field (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1100).

"That was rather uneventful. I'll summon Neo-Shadow" Haseo said as his humanoid shadow creature formed onto the field (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1200). The second it finished forming however, the ground beneath it gave out.

"Too bad your monster exceeded the weight limit on my Trap Hole, being over 1000 attack and all" the Dark King taunted.

"Darn. I was hoping to use this without the draw back, but it matters not. I activate Teeming Darkness to summon Shadow: Wyvern to the field, but since I don't have a Shadow or Blank monster on the field I have to take 500 damage" Haseo explained as a red, dragon like creature with the same heart shaped symbol on it that Haseo's previous monsters had formed onto the field in a mixture of shadows (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500). The shadows then struck Haseo after the monster's creation, creating a small bruise underneath the clothes that Haseo didn't notice.

**Haseo's LP: 7500 Dark King's LP: 8000**

"When my monster is summoned, I get to add a Shadow or Blank monster to my hand. Now, teach his monster to play dead" Haseo said as his Wyvern performed a corkscrew charge threw the tomato.

**Haseo's LP: 7500 Dark King's LP: 7600**

"Besides the fact my monster was not a dog, you just activated its effect! When it is destroyed in battle, I may summon a Dark monster from my deck with 1500 or less attack to the field. And I choose... Myself!" the Dark King shouted as a dark portal opened on the field an created an exact copy of the Dark King (Attack: 1200 Defense: 800). "My gosh... Do I really look like that? I never knew I was so thin. I should put on some weight" the Dark King said, inspecting himself.

"Uhm, I know how important it is to notice your own flaws when you see yourself in some form of entertainment, but can we continue?" Haseo asked.

"Right, go on" the Dark King said, a little embarrassed.

"I got to say, for an evil spirit that wants to take over the world, you seem rather... human" Haseo said.

"You open your eyes when life knocks you down" the Dark King said. Haseo didn't understand what the Dark King meant, but shrugged it off.

"I'll set one card, and end my turn" Haseo said.

"Good. Now I activate Mist Body on the fake me. This means it can't be destroyed in battle" the Dark King explained as the copy of him began to emit a small mist "Now I activate... Demotion on the copy. This decreases his level by 2, making him have a 1 star level" the Dark King said bitterly as the fake him groaned.

"Why would he decrease his own monster's level? Could he be planning a Synchro Summon?" Jewels asked.

"No. If he did, then why would he waste Mist Body on the copy of himself? He has something planned" Shawn said.

"Now I equip Opti-Camouflage Armor. This can only be equipped to a monster with a level of 1 and allows the monster to attack directly" the Dark King explained as the fake him gained knight like armor with a chameleon like helmet. "Now, show him our power" the Dark King commanded as the fake him became invisible and attacked Haseo before his monster could stop him.

**Haseo's LP: 6300 Dark King's LP: 7600**

"Ow! That hurt!... Wait a second. That hurt!?" Haseo shouted.

"But of course human. This is a Shadow Game. It's the only type my kind permit. But it won't kill you, not unless I pull something truly dangerous out. But in addition to the pain, there's the punishment" the Dark King explained.

"What do you mean?" Haseo asked.

"Simple. Shadow Games have consequences during them, and after. The after condition of this one is that we must hold our obligations, or we die. During the game we share the condition of a friend of ours being held in the Shadow Realm every time we lose 1000 Life Points, even if it's not at the same time. They will return at the end of the game... if you win" the Dark King said.

"What!? But that's not fair!" Haseo shouted.

"I don't control the laws of the Shadow Games, human, I just follow them. It looks like the first victim has been chosen" the Dark King said. Haseo turned around to see Dean being dragged into a dark portal by a number of black appendages.

"Don't worry Haseo! Just kick his butt!" Dean shouted before he disappeared.

"No! Bring him back!" Haseo shouted in anger.

"I cannot. You have to win human. I set a card and end my turn" the Dark King said.

"Hold it! I activate my face down Shadowed Orchestra! This allows me to summon four Musical Shadow Tokens to the field" Haseo said as four shadowy creatures appeared, each letting out a musical note (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "Now I use Front Line Swap. This switches monsters on my field with monsters in my hand. I'll use it on two of my Musical Shadow Tokens to summon Shadow Blank: Creeper, but they won't stay long, as I offer them, and my Wyvern to summon Blank: XI!" Haseo said, not even allowing the monsters to come out before a portal appeared. Out of the portal stepped a being wearing the exact same clothes that Haseo was wearing, but with the hood up, although that didn't last. After the being removed the hood, it revealed a man with feathered pink hair (Attack: 3000 Defense: 3000).

"Bringing out the big guns I see" the Dark King said.

"You haven't even begun to witness what I'll do to save my friends, even if I can't destroy your monster. XI, show him what you can do" Haseo commanded sternly. XI nodded and created a flurry of petals at the fake Dark King. As the petals passed through the fake's vaporous body, a small barrier was formed around the Dark King from his fake.

"What just happened? You should be down 1800 Life Points right now" Haseo asked.

"I activated my Spirit Barrier. As long as I have a monster on the field, I don't take any battle damage. And considering it will be very hard to remove my monster from the field, I'm in a pretty safe position" the Dark King said.

"Darn. I end my turn" Haseo said.

"Alright, lets see if I get anything good" the Dark King said drawing a new card.

"Hold it! As long as XI is on the field, you lose 500 Life Points for every Shadow or Blank monster I have when you draw. That means you lose 1500 Life Points!" Haseo said as the dark clothed man on the field created another flurry of petals that were fired at the Dark King.

**Haseo's LP: 6300 Dark King's LP: 6100**

"Now you lose some of your friends, but I don't see them here" Haseo said.

"If I had any, they would be sent to the Shadow Realm wherever they are. It does not matter however, as I have no friends" the Dark King said.

"Aaawww. That's sad" San said.

"This guy is capturing your friends and plans on taking over the world, and you're sorry for him?" Raven asked.

"Maybe if he had some friends, he wouldn't be doing this" San said crossing her arms and sticking her tongue at Raven.

"Anyways, I activate Pot of Greed.... how sad. My fake will attack" the Dark King said, somewhat disheartened at the cards he drew. The fake did it's job once more and attacked Haseo without being seen.

**Haseo's LP: 5100 Dark King's LP: 6100**

"Crap! Haseo, you better save us or you're dead!" Melinda shouted as she was dragged into the Shadow Realm.

"No! Not another one!" Hasoe shouted angrily.

"It's your turn human" the Dark King said.

"Enough! First off, my name is Haseo, not human. And second, I'm done with this. I enjoy Dueling, but you're putting my friends' lives at stake! I won't tolerate this" Haseo said drawing a new card. "I activate my own Pot of Greed! Now I draw two new cards... perfect. I offer my remaining Musical Shadow Tokens to summon Shadow: Guardian! And when he's summoned, I can summon as many Level 4 or lower Shadow monsters from my graveyard. So my Neo-Shadow and Shadow: Wyvern return to the field, and I get to add another Shadow or Blank to my hand" Haseo said as his remaining Musical Shadow Token and Shadow: Wyvern disappeared as a familiar monster came out of Haseo's shadow (Attack: 2000 Defense: 3000). The Guardian then pointed to three spots on the ground and Shadow, Wyvern and Neo-Shadow rose out of the ground (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500) (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1200). "Now I activate Double Summon, so I can normal summon a monster again this turn, and I choose Blank: Samurai and he gains 200 attack and defense for every Shadow or Blank monster in my graveyard" Haseo said as a human shaped monster with a curved body, a very thin waist and wide hips that appeared to wear samurai clothes with a mask with three parallel diagonal slits on each side of its face and held two swords and sheaths (Attack: 1700-1900 Defense: 1700-1900). "Now, my Samurai will attack and that will end my turn" Haseo commanded as his new monster ran across the room and sliced through the vaporous monster's body.

"Why would you waste your attack like- what the!?" the Dark King shouted as his monster didn't reform and dispersed.

"Any monster that battles with my Samurai is destroyed at the end of the turn" Haseo said with a smirk.

"Very well. My draw" the Dark King said.

"And my XI's effect activates. I've got more monsters now, so say good bye to a lot of Life Points"Haseo said as XI created an even larger storm of petals and fired at the Dark King.

**Haseo's LP: 5100 Dark King's LP: 3600**

"I'm good, since you have to suffer now. I activate Cost Down. By discarding a card, I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by 2. And the card I discarded was Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, who is summoned to the field when he's discarded by a card effect" the Dark King said as a monster with a skeletal head with grotesque grey skin and skeleton like chest, shoulder, pelvis, and knee armor with a spear appeared (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1300). "But he won't be here for long. I offer him to summon my greatest monster... the true me" the Dark King said as Beiige disappeared. There was a loud flapping and a new monster that struck fear into the remaining students' hearts. It was a large dragon that stood on two legs with large, black leathery wings. The dragon's body was covered in grey scales with thicker black scales on its forearms, claws, top of it's legs, tail, chest, and head with bat like wings on its head, red eyes, and chains hanging of its body (Attack: 2800 Defense: 1000).

"Th-that's the real you?" Jewels asked.

"Yes. This was back when I was known as Diabolos, King of the Abyss. I usually require two sacrifices, but that's where the Cost Down comes into play" the Dark King said reluctantly.

"No offense, but how could something like that become something like you?" Haseo asked, ignoring his anger for the moment.

"Hu-Haseo. I mentioned before I want to take over your world. I am evil, this is no lie, but even I have been wronged. I used to be the King of the Underworld, then I was betrayed. Now I plot for my revenge. I want to do whatever I can to return to my former glory, even if I have to slay a thousand innocent" the Dark King said.

"I see. Well sorry to disrupt your plans, but I'm not going to let that happen. Your monster isn't strong enough to defeat my XI" Haseo said.

"That may be, but I have my plans. I'll attack your Wyvern" the Dark King said. Diabolos flew across the field and ripped through the opposing monster like wet tissue paper.

**Haseo's LP: 4100 Dark King's LP: 3600**

"At least my Samurai gains 200 attack and defense" Haseo said as his Samurai grew slightly (Attack: 2100 Defense: 2100).

"But I'm gone!" Jewels shouted as she was sucked into the Shadow Realm.

"Now I'll set one card and end my turn" the Dark King said. Haseo was about to draw his card when Diabolos' eyes glinted and sent the top card of Haseo's deck flying into the Dark King's hand. "I forgot to mention that during my opponent's Draw Phase, before they draw, I get to look at the top card on their deck and can decide whether or not it goes on top or bottom" the Dark King explained.

"So you can keep any card too dangerous to you from getting to me" Haseo added.

"Exactly. Now lets see, "It's time, to Reload!". This would force us to combine our hands, fields, and decks, shuffle it all together, and draw five cards. This could be a problem. I'll send it to the bottom" the Dark King said, throwing the card back into Haseo's Duel Disk, but at the bottom.

"I don't see why. I'm going to attack you this turn. In fact, XI, attack his dragon" Haseo said. His monster created another flurry of petals and fired at Diabolos.

"No can do. I activate Mirror Force! Now all your monsters in face up attack are destroyed" the Dark King said as a reflective barrier appeared before the Dark King and reflected the attack at all of Haseo's monsters.

"I wasn't expecting the curtain to close on them so soon" Haseo growled.

"It did Haseo. Now end your turn" the Dark King said.

"I end" Haseo said dejectedly.

"I draw. Now, I activate Premature Burial, by giving up 800 Life Points I can summon a monster from my graveyard, and I'll choose the lesser me" the Dark King said as the fake him reappeared. "And now my true form will attack! But go easy on the boy, I've grown rather fond of him" the Dark King said. Diabolos flew in front of Haseo and tried to find some way of dealing damage without harming the boy. Eventually, he just shoved Haseo to the ground.

**Haseo's LP:1300 Dark King's LP: 2800**

"Crap!" Boa shouted as he, Dove, and Raven were all cast to the Shadow Realm.

"Look on the bright side, at least he considers us friends" Dove said before they disappeared completely.

"Now the fake me will attack" the Dark King said as the fake him flicked Haseo's nose.

**Haseo's LP: 100 Dark King's LP: 2800**

"Oh this sucks" Cassie said as she was engulfed by the Shadow Realm.

"It looks like it's just you and me" Sandra said to Shawn.

"Yeah, and if Haseo loses, only one of us will be left... Haseo, you wouldn't hold it against me if we weren't friend until after the Duel?" Shawn asked jokingly despite the harsh conditions they were facing.

"I end. I am sorry for this, but I can't lose, not now" the Dark King said. The top card of Haseo's deck flew to the Dark King once more. ""Got It Memorized?", it forces me to call the bottom card of your graveyard out and if I'm wrong, I lose 1000 Life Points and have to destroy one of my monsters. I have a horrible memory so this goes to the bottom" the Dark King said sending the card to the bottom of Haseo's deck. "I doubt the new card you have will help you much" the Dark King said as Haseo drew a different card. Haseo looked at his hand and grinned.

"Actually, it's just what I need. I activate my Blank Copy! This allows me to summon a Absent Silhouette Token that takes the attack, type, effect, and attribute of one monster in either of our graveyards. I choose my Blank: XI" Haseo said as a silhouette of XI appeared on the field (Attack: 3000 Defense: 0). "One of the effects of my XI was that it could attack every monster on my opponents side of the field, so your field is about to get cleared out" Haseo said as the silhouette created two copies of itself out of flowers and had them perform a kamikaze charge into the Dark King's monsters.

**Haseo's LP: 100 Dark King's LP: 800**

"Now, I activate my Magical Stone Excavation. By discarding two cards, I can return a spell card from my graveyard to my hand. I choose Shadowed Orchestra, and will activate it right away" Haseo said as the four shadowy music players appeared (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). That will end my turn.

"I see. Once I draw, your Absent Silhouette's ability to use your XI's effect to deal damage to me corresponding to the number of Shadow or Blank. Well, I suppose I lose" the Dark King said as he drew his card and got a frenzy of petals in return.

**Haseo's LP: 100 Dark King's LP: 0000**

The Dark King collapsed to the ground as a giant portal opened above and spewed out all of those who had disappeared in the Shadow Game. "Oooh. What happened?" Cassie moaned.

"That was horrible! It was dark, and I couldn' feel anythin'" Dean complained.

"I don't know, it was kind of fun. It was like swimming in a pool after a while" Tanner said.

"They're back! And they're alright!" Sandra shouted in glee.

"Of course. I am a being of my word. But it seems my word will be the end of me" the Dark King said.

"Why?...Wh-what's happening to you?" Haseo asked when he saw the Dark King's body seemed dissipating.

"I have lost my energy. A being such as myself is has trouble sustaining myself in this realm, as the flow of energy isn't as powerful as it is in my dimension. Taking that, and my loss in the Duel means I cannot stay as I am" the Dark King said.

"So, you're dying?" Shawn asked.

"No. I may live on, but I must revert to a form that will not be harmed as such... a card. In that form I may regain my strength, but in this realm, where the card that depicts me is not used, I am sure to die" the Dark King said. Finally, the Dark King's head was all that was left, and it morphed into a card.

"So. He's gone then. What do we do with him?" Shawn asked.

"Simple. Rip him up. He tried to take over the world and sent us to the Shadow Realm. Lets make sure he never get another chance" Melinda said, her anger still evident.

"No. He wasn't evil, just a good actor. He mentioned he was betrayed, and I think he lost his role as a main character. I think he deserves a second chance. So I'll hold on to this for now" Haseo said picking up the Dark King's card. Once he pocketed the card, the lights came back on and the Momentum was activated.

"Hey kids! Sorry we took so long. The system was only able to reboot a few minutes ago. Did we miss anything?" Seto said as he and Pluto returned.

"No, I'd say we're alright" Haseo said.

"Really? Then how come one of you is missing, and your costume is about to fall off?" Pluto asked. Haseo then noticed that the costume he wore had been damaged severely by the Duel and was now equivalent to rags.

"I'm, kah, back" Griever said, walking back in a hurry.

"Good. Well I don't mind about the costume. Unfortunately, our time seems to have run out. I was hoping to show you more, but the outage was a large restraint. So it's time for you to go" Seto said.

"What!? But I didn't get to see all the other cool stuff!" Sandra shouted, eyes in tears.

"Don't worry, I have some good news however. Follow me, I'm going to show you your parting gifts" Seto said.

**Kaiba Corp, Flight Warehouse**

"You guys will take these with you, so I hope you enjoy them" Seto said before pushing the large, garage style door open. Flipping on the lights, the students saw things that made them all gasp in awe. In front of them, was a group of D-Wheels, on for each of them.

"You're giving bikes to them? Most of them can't even drive" Pluto pointed out.

"They come with instructions and auto-pilots... and helmets. So don't worry, they seem to be enjoying them" Seto said as he watched each of the students flock to a D-Wheel that was obviously designed for them.

"I suppose it's alright... do I get one?" Pluto asked.

"It's in the plane already" Seto said.

"Then everything's good" Pluto said before he and Seto laughed at the amusing time they've had. None of them noticed, but the Dark King's form, faded, but there watched them.

_"These children are strong... I guess I will stick around to see where things go"_ the Dark King spoke, unheard, before bursting into his own torrent of laughter.

**Original Cards List:**

Shadow: Wyvern / Dark / 4 / 1800 / 1500 / Fiend / Effect: When you summon this card, you may add one Shadow or Blank monster from your deck to your hand.

_A red, dragon like creature that wears the symbol of the Shadow monsters._

Shadowed Orchestra / Quick Play Spell: Summon four 'Musical Shadow Tokens' Dark / 2 / 0 / 0 / Fiend.

Blank: XI / Dark / 8 / 3000 / 3000 / Fiend / Effect: This card can only be summoned by sending three face up Shadow or Blank monsters on your side of the field to the graveyard. As long as this card is face up on the field, your opponent loses 500 Life Points for every Blank or Shadow monster on your side of the field during your opponent's Draw Phase. This card can attack all of your opponent's monsters in one attack.

_A man in a black leather hooded cloak with a silver zipper and silver beaded hood strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle, Hakama-esque black pants, knee high silver trimmed boots, and black gloves. He has feathered pink hair._

Front Line Swap / Spell: Return any amount of monsters on your field to your hand. You may summon Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to the field equal to the number returned to your hand.

_A platoon of injured soldiers running into a truck as new soldiers hop out._

Blank: Samurai / Dark / 4 / 1700 / 1700 / Fiend / Effect: Any monster that battles this card is destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. This card gains 200 attack and defense for every Shadow and Blank monster in your graveyard.

_A human shaped monster with a curved body, a very thin waist and wide hips that appeared to wear samurai clothes with a mask with three parallel diagonal slits on each side of its face and held two swords and sheaths._

Blank Copy / Spell: Select one monster in your opponent's or your graveyard. Summon one 'Absent Silhouette Token' with the same attack, type, attribute, and effect as the selected monster. Absent Silhouette Tokens cannot attack directly.

_The silhouette of some unknown warrior._

**Author's Note:** Booo! Haha. That was a loooong chapter. There may be some errors in the Duel because I had to go over things a few times, but I'm happy with it. I was hoping it to be a bit scarier, but humor is alright. Happy Halloween folks!


	17. Chapter 17

1Welcome People of . We've got another new installment waiting for you. Now we'll introduce another new character. What's so special about that? It's a character I've received from a reader. Like Sandra from Orange, or Haseo and Celena from Lunar, we have a new character given to me by Metal Overlord 2.0. So without further adieu, on with the show. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Rise From The Earth, Cassie's Guardian Devil

"What do you mean you can't come to Card Club today!? It was supposed to be your turn!" Sandra shouted in confusion.

"I'm sorry guys, but I got a disturbing call from my mother. Celena, my best friend back home, hasn't shown up at my house for a few days. She almost always swings by to say hello to my mom. I need to make some calls to see what's going on, sorry" Haseo said in a tone not quite his own happy one.

"We understand. I guess we'll cancel today?" Melinda said.

"Yeah. I'll go tell Miss Veina" Shawn said.

"I'll go to. I need ta go ta bed" Dean said. With that, the two males left.

"Okay then. Thanks for understanding. I'll make sure I repay you guys for this" Haseo said before rushing off.

"What do we do then?" Jewels asked.

"I don't know... bye!" Tanner shouted running away.

"That was odd... I'm bored!" Sandra whined.

"How about we read the instructions for the D-Wheels? We might want to learn to use them soon. I don't think any of us could take not using them" Jewels suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea" Melinda said as she, Sandra, and Jewels began to walk off.

"You guys do that. I'm going to the school's shop to see if they have anything good. Bye" Cassie said waving to the other girls until they were out of sight. "Finally. I love those guys, but I need some me time" Cassie said wiping her forehead. "Yes. I think I'll find a nice, shady spot under a tree, whip out some Edgar Allan Poe, and enjoy the cooling Autumn breeze" Cassie said.

**Shady Spot Under a Tree on a Hill**

And Cassie did just what she said. She was enjoying the spot she found rather nicely. She had read through a few poems and stories when she arrived to her favorite. The Raven. "I've read this one probably hundreds of times, and I'll never get tired of it. But it reminds me a bit of that one boy, Raven. Wouldn't that be quite odd? If he said 'Nevermore' like the raven in this book" Cassie pondered before giggling lightly. During her giggling, a raven flew onto her shoulder and began observing the book and Cassie. Instead of being startled by the bird's sudden appearance and willingness to get close so close to her, Cassie merely petted the avian. "Hello there. Pleasure to meet you. I wasn't aware that ravens lived on this island. Then again, I thought only people lived here" Cassie said soothingly making the raven crow happily.

"What did I tell you guys? She's a freak" someone called out. Cassie looked down the hill and saw three boys. "Sitting on a hill playing with birds. I told you she's creepy" the boy in the middle said. The boy was a muscular Dark magic student with no hair, not even eyebrows, and hazel eyes.

"Can you guys leave!? I don't want to kick any retard's ass today!" Cassie yelled to them.

"Careful Charles. You heard what she did to Chucky" one of the boys said.

"The fight or the Duel, because either was meaningless. She kicked him in the crotch, that's a low blow. And Chucky is a horrible Duelist. Her cards wouldn't last two turns against me" the Charles said.

"You want to test that theory!?" Cassie yelled.

"I don't want to get near you! It's like every boy in the school says. You're a creepy, little freak who'll put a curse on whoever she doesn't like. I heard the boys who hang out with you don't even like you. They only do so because they're friends with those girls and don't want to be cursed!" Charles shouted.

"That's it! I'm coming down there and going to kick your ass!" Cassie yelled before she started to stomp down there.

"Run boys! She's going to hex you!" Charles said before he ran off laughing with his goons close behind. Since they were already gone, Cassie returned to her spot at the tree and the raven joined her having hidden in the tree to avoid the attention of the boys. Cassie leaned on the tree and took a few deep breaths, but she could not hold back a few tears. The raven grabbed Cassie's attention with a low, questioning sound.

"S-sorry. I don't care what people think of me. I've been different ever since I was little, my parents have even supported my odd behavior. It's just... I'm still human, and I have feelings. It hurts when I hear people mock me at times, but I hold it in. I need to let it out every once in a while though" Cassie explained. The raven crooned sympathetically and rubbed the girl with its head comfortingly. "Thank you. It's nice to know there are people that like me" Cassie said petting the bird's head for some time. Eventually, tired from her tears, Cassie fell asleep by the tree. Waiting until it was sure the girl was asleep, the raven the flew off. It flew high over the island before descending to a mansion that was farther away from the school than dorms, but still within walking distance. The mansion was old and appeared to be abandoned, but every once in a while a figure could be seen through the windows. The raven descended to one of the windows and began to tap on it. Soon after, there was a ruffling of cloth and the window was opened.

"What is it Poe? I hope it's good since it's still day, and a weekend" a low whisper was heard. The raven made a few caws and taps with it's beak before stopping. "Really? I can't allow that. Let me get completely awake and prepare for our guest. You know what to do until then" the unknown person told the raven before sliding a card face down onto the window sill.. The raven cawed before taking the card in it's beak and taking flight.

**Cafeteria**

"Hahahaha! That was a riot! Did you see how riled we got her? I don't think I could have made her feel worse if I tried!" Charles shouted. Charles and his goons were in the cafeteria, which was mostly deserted but some other students were there, although they avoided interacting with Charles.

"You were great boss. I think she was going to cry" one of his goons said laughing.

"You da king boss. She's so stupid to feel so bad" his other goon said chuckling.

"Yeah, that was fun. I wonder who I should pick on next. Or maybe I could pick on her some more. It'd be nice to see her tears" Charles said. Charles was going to go into another laughing fit when he heard some of the other students gasp. Turning around, Charles saw that the students were pointing to the window. Outside was a raven staring directly at Charles, it's gaze unwavering. "What's so important about a stupid bird?" Charles asked.

"You don't know? This island doesn't have any animals living on it. It's the same island that once housed Duelist Kingdom. That's why the university is so loyal to Pegasus and Industrial Illusions. Because they gave us this island to live on. But the only animals that should be here are fish in the surrounding water, and seagulls that fly out here. But things like ravens shouldn't be here" one of the students explained.

"Oh gee, that's so interesting" Charles exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm out of here" he said getting up and leaving. Once Charles was out of sight the raven flew off.

**Later, Detention**

"I don't know why I have to serve detention on a weekend" Charles grumbled. He was under Mansen's watch in a room with a few other troublemakers.

"Quiet. You're in detention, no speaking" Mansen said without looking up from his book. Charles sighed and put his head in his arms, hoping to get some rest. A minute or two later, there was a tapping on the window. Looking up, Charles saw the raven once more, staring at him. At first he made faces at the bird, but when he got bored and slightly freaked out by it's lack of blinking, he raised his hand, catching Mansen's attention. "Is there something you want?" Mansen asked.

"Can I shoo that bird away?" Charles said pointing to the window. Mansen and some of the other students looked at the window, but the raven wasn't there.

"If you find some amusement in making up animals where there aren't any, then perhaps you'd like serving detention tomorrow as well?" Mansen asked.

"What? No! I swear, there was a bird. A, what did they call it?... a raven!" Charles said.

"There are no animals here besides fish, seagulls, and childish students such as yourself. Detention tomorrow" Mansen said before he returned to his book. Charles slammed his head on the desk, groaning. He looked back at the window and saw the raven was there, watching him.

**Even Later, Dark Magic Male Showers**

"Hey boss! Weird to see you here at the same time as us. You here to relax?" one of Charles goons asked. Charles and both his goons were in the Dark Magic Showers, all in towels for their own bathing time.

"Yeah. I just finished my detention and that stupid bird got me another one tomorrow" Charles grumbled.

"Well a nice, hot shower will help wash away your troubles" the other goon said.

"That's why I came here you dolt. Now I'm going to shower. I don't want to hear either of you singing when you shower, got that?" Charles asked menacingly to which both goons nodded quickly. "Good" Charles said before entering one of the many shower stalls. Charles had his shower on and was enjoying for five minutes when he heard something like ruffling. "You two better not be gay! I am not having you follow me around if you are!" Charles shouted.

"What are ya talking about boss!? We're in stalls on the opposite ends of the showers!" one of the goons yelled.

"So what the hell is making that noise!?" Charles shouted. He heard another noise, this one sounded like the clanging of metal. Charles turned his shower off and wrapped his lower half in a towel and went to investigate. He entered the room where students would change into their clothes and place them in lockers. There, attacking his locker, was the raven. "Hey you damn bird! Get out of here!" Charles shouted as he tried to hit the raven. Instead, the raven flew around his head a few times until Charles was so disoriented that he fell over.

"Hey boss! You okay!?" the second goon asked as the goons ran to help their boss up.

"Don't touch me! Just get that damn bird!" Charles shouted.

"What bird?" the first goon asked.

"What do you mean 'What bird'!? I'm talking about the one in here!" Charles shouted. It was then he realized that the raven was nowhere to be found. "That's it. I'm going to bed" Charles said, tired from his encounters with the black bird.

**Charles' Room**

"So tired. I'm happy that the stupid bird can't get me here" Charles said, lying in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to force himself into dreamland. He was close to, but then he heard it. The tapping. Opening his eyes, he turned to his window where the raven was. "No. I'm not playing with you anymore. I'm going to put some earmuffs on and ignore you" Charles said getting up to get his required item. Halfway to his drawer, he noticed the raven was not alone this time. In its beak, was a card. Yata-Garasu. "Holy crap! That's Yata-Garasu! Even though it's Forbidden, that could catch a pretty penny on the market to collectors. Come one little birdy, stay there" Charles said as he started to open the window. He was about to reach out and take the card when the raven flew down to a tree where it stayed. "Stupid bird. I have to go and get it now" Charles complained. After changing out of his pajamas and into his uniform, he went to the ground and to the tree the raven was in. "Come down ya feathered freak and give me that card" Charles said reaching up. Once more, the raven flew away from him, but now it stayed in the air. Charles followed the raven and it kept flying away. Soon he was chasing it through the forest, unaware of where he was going. Finally, the raven stopped on a low branch that would be easy for Charles to grab, but it was then he noticed where he was. The cemetery. While the university was a safe school, there's bound to be accidents. With the parents' permission, the students are buried in this section of the island. This is area is accented by the various Zombie-type monster monuments that stood proudly. "Creepy. I'll just grab that card and get out of here" Charles said. He started creeping towards the raven when he noticed something else. Someone was playing the violin and for a while now.

"... I'm lying through my teeth, your tears are all the company I need" a soft voice accompanied the music, in tune with the melody. From behind the tree the raven was perched on, a young man stepped out. "Good job Poe, you've brought him to me right on time" the man said. He was as pale as the moon above him. His hair, shock white, was underneath a black, fedora style hat. His black leather trench coat fluttered in the breeze, a black shirt with the words 'Don't fear the dark... fear ME' underneath. His black jeans were tattered at the bottom, before they continued to the man's black loafers. Turning to Charles, the man gained a wolf like grin before greeting him. "Hello Charles, how are you?" the man asked, tilting his dark tinted glasses down to show his blood red eyes.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Charles asked.

"Me? I have many names. Devil of the Dorms, Ghoul of the School, Duelist of the Night, and many more. I prefer, however, the name my parents gave me... Voltaire" the man said.

"V-v-voltaire!? I thought you were a l-l-legend" Charles said.

Chuckling, Voltaire said "No, I am very much real. But we're not here to talk about myths, we're here to talk about fact. The fact in question is that you have tormented a rather sweet girl. Cassie is her name. Does that ring a bell?".

"You mean the w-witch girl? Y-yes" Charles said.

"You're being honest, good. You see, I've found the girl to be rather interesting, and I dislike the way you treated her. So I'm going to teach you a lesson. We shall Duel" Voltaire said, stroking his long, spindly fingers on his Duel Disk which was serrated and black with red circuitry.

"Oh what a shame! It seems I've forgotten my deck and Duel Disk" Charles said scratching his head.

"No need to worry. I have a spare for you, and Poe should be back soon with your deck. I suspected that in your frenzy to obtain his favorite card, you would forget your own cards" Voltaire said tossing Charles a Duel Disk.

"Is there any real need to d-do this? I can just apologize to her" Charles said chuckling nervously.

"I don't think so. You'd just be doing so out of fear. And you need to be punished. Ah, here he is" Voltaire said as Poe flew over Charles, dropping his deck case into his hands. "Now that you have your deck, let us begin" Voltaire said as his Duel Disk activated, the red circuitry giving off a slight glow.

**Charles' LP: 8000 Voltaire's LP: 8000**

"Since I challenged you, you may go first" Voltaire said.

"R-right" Charles stuttered as he drew another card. "I s-summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and set one card, that is all" Charles said as the blonde, female warrior arrived on the field (Attack: 1100 Defense: 1200).

"Very well. I activate the field spell, Zombie World" Voltaire said. Afterwards, the ground became littered in bones, a purple haze covered the field, and everything seemed more dead than it already was, which was hard considering they were in a cemetery. "Zombie World makes all monsters on the field and in the graveyard Zombie-types. Also, neither of us can tribute summon a monster unless it's a Zombie-type" Voltaire explained. The change of types became apparent in the Warrior Lady, as she began to cough violently from the purple haze, then her skin began to turn gray, and finally she her movements were reduced drastically.

"But I use a Warrior deck" Charles complained.

"How unfortunate. Moving on. I activate Stumbling, as long as this card is face up, all monsters summoned are changed to defense. Then I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" Voltaire said as a tower of bone shot out of the ground and ascended so high into the sky you could not see it's top but you could see souls flying into it (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "Then I set a card and end my turn" Voltaire said.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight" Charles said as a knight in black, full body armor with matching shield and sword, but was forced to lower into defense, and began to cough. "Your turn" Charles said.

"Okay then. I summon another Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" Voltaire said as another tower of bones shot up from the ground (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "Then I activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon another monster this turn, and I choose my final Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" Voltaire said as a third tower of bones shot up (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "One of my towers' abilities is that as long as there is another Zombie-type monster on the field, it can't be targeted for an attack, and considering my towers are each Zombie monsters, you can't attack any of them" Voltaire explained. "Your turn".

"Alright, I switch Gearfried to attack and set a card. That's it" Charles said.

"Uh-uh, before your turn is over, I activate my face down Zoma the Spirit. This is a trap monster, that happens to be a Zombie, although it wouldn't matter with Zombie World on the field. Since this monster is special summoned, it activates my towers' other effect. Whenever a Zombie monster is special summoned, I send the top two cards of your deck to the graveyard. Multiply that by three and that's six cards" Voltaire said as a dragon like zombie crawled out of the ground (Attack: 1800 Defense: 500). Then the top six cards of Charles deck were sent to the graveyard. "Tell me Charles, how many cards do you have in your deck?" Voltaire asked.

"I keep the minimum of f-f-forty" Charles stuttered.

"Lets see. Forty minus the original five cards that was your hand brought you to thirty-five. Then there is your three Draw Phases so far, so that's thirty-two. Then my cards' effect brought you down to twenty-six" Voltaire said.

**Charles' LP: 8000 Deck: 26 Voltaire's LP: 8000**

"Did you do that all in your head?" Charles asked.

"You'd be surprised what you could do if you picked up a book. Anyways, it's my turn. I'll summon Pyramid Turtle" Voltaire said as a large turtle with an Egyptian style crown and a pyramid for a shell came out of the ground (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400). "Now I'll switch Zoma to attack and have him strike your Warrior Lady" Voltaire announced. Zoma leapt at the Warrior-turned-Zombie but was stopped when it was tripped by a chain with an odd blade at the end that the Warrior Lady held (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1200).

"Kunai with Chain. It allows me to change your monster to defense and it attaches to my Warrior Lady, so she's now got a 500 attack bonus" Charles explained.

"I'm aware of it's effect. I end my turn" Voltaire said. Charles drew his card.

**Charles' LP: 8000 Deck: 25 Voltaire's LP: 8000**

"Perfect! I activate Release Restraint! Now my Gearfried is no longer the Iron Knight, but the Swordmaster!" Charles said as Gearfried's armor shattered. Underneath was a man in a loincloth with bandages on his forearms who had tan skin and long, black hair wielding a sword (Attack: 2600 Defense: 2200). He was forced to kneel with his arms in front of him and soon began to show the same symptoms that Warrior Lady did of coughing, gray skin, and loss of movement.

"Since he's technically a Zombie upon summoning, you still lose your cards" Voltaire said as the cards were sent flying into his graveyard.

**Charles' LP: 8000 Deck: 19 Voltaire's LP: 8000**

"That doesn't matter, because I activate my face down Blast with Chain! This increases my Gearfried's attack by 500, but that's not the fun part. Whenever an equip card is equipped to him, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field, so say goodbye to one of your towers" Chalres said as Gearfried's sword became a set of dynamite on the end of a long chain wrapped around Gearfried's left arm while he held it in his right (Attack: 3100 Defense: 2200). Gearfried then began twirling the chain around before wrapping it around one of the towers and giving a forceful tug that demolished it. "Now I'll attack with my Warrior Lady, destroy his Zoma!" Charles commanded as his Warrior Lady twirled the blade a bit before throwing bladed through Zoma's neck, decapitating it.

"Heh, you are not aware of Zoma's effect, are you? That when he's destroyed in battle, damage is dealt to your Life Points equal to the attack of the monster that destroyed this monster" Voltaire said as Zoma's spirit left it's body and flew through the Warrior Lady and into Charles' body.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 19 Voltaire's LP: 8000**

"I end my t-turn" Charles said, recovering from the monster's effect.

"Alright then. I switch my Pyramid Turtle to attack and have him attack your Warrior Lady" Voltaire said as his large turtle got on it's leg and began charging the Warrior Lady.

"What!? But it'll be destroyed!" Charles exclaimed.

"That's what I'm counting on" Voltaire said. Warrior Lady twirled her chain around once more and then through the blade through the turtle's shell, killing it.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 19 Voltaire's LP: 7600**

"Why would you do that?" Charles asked.

"Simple. When Pyramid Turtle is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon a Zombie monster from my deck with 2000 or less defense. I choose Zombie Master" Voltaire said as gangly youth with a white mask that had a smile and green eyes on it, wearing rags and had pale skin and light hair walked onto the field before sitting down (Attack: 1800 Defense: 0). "His arrival will activate my towers' effects" Voltaire said as the top four cards of Charles' deck went to the grave.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 15 Voltaire's LP: 7600**

"And now, I'll activate Zombie Master's effect to send a monster from my hand to the graveyard to summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie monster from either of our graveyards to the field. I'll bring back my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower" Voltaire said as he sent the only card in his hand to the grave. Zombie Master then gathered a purple energy to his hands and fired it at a spot on the field. From the that spot, Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower shot up (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "And now you lose some more cards" Voltaire said as the first two towers forced the top four cards of Charles' deck to the grave.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 11 Voltaire's LP: 7600**

"That will do for now" Voltaire said as Charles drew.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 10 Voltaire's LP: 7600**

"F-fine. I'll activate Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards in return for discarding two" Charles said as an angel appeared on the field and gave him three cards. After looking at his hand he handed the angel two.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 7 Voltaire's LP: 7600**

"Yes! I'll equip my Gearfried with Divine Sword-Phoenix Blade, Lucky Iron Axe, and Sword of Deep-Seated! This increases his attack by 1300! Plus, it activates his effect three times, so I'll have him destroy all of your towers!" Charles shouted. The dynamite at the end of the chain became a sword with a phoenix style hilt, rigid purple blade, and attached to an axe handle (Attack: 4400 Defense: 2200). Gearfried then began to swing the chain around and let th blade slice through all three towers with ease. "Now, I'll change him to attack, and have my Warrior Lady destroy your Zombie Master!" Charles said as his warrior Lady swung her chain a bit before the blade at the end sliced through Zombie Master. "Now, Gearfried will attack!" Charles shouted as Gearfried threw the blade end of the chain at Voltaire.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 7 Voltaire's LP: 3200**

"Hahaha! I don't know why I was so scared earlier! I'm going to finish you off easily!" Charles gloated.

"Of course. Are you done?" Voltaire asked to which Charles nodded. "Good. I activate Pot of Bone. By removing a Zombie monster in my graveyard from play, I may draw three cards. I'll choose Zombie Master" Voltaire said as he pocketed the card and drew three more. Looking at his cards, he gave his wolfish grin that made Charles shiver. "I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards" Voltaire said as he drew two more cards. "Now I Painful Choice. Now you choose one of five cards for me to keep, the rest go to the grave" Voltaire said as he presented Charles the five cards. There were three copies of Skull Servant and two copies of The Lady in Wight.

"They're all junk. But those lady ones have some defense on them, so I'll let you keep a Skull Servant" Charles said.

"Perfect. Now I activate Monster Reincarnation. By discarding my Skull Servant, I can return Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to my hand. Now I'll summon my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to the field" Voltaire said as his tower shot out of the ground (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "I'll set a card and that is all" Voltaire said before Charles drew his next card.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 6 Voltaire's LP: 3200**

"I don't know why you wasted your turn like that, I'm just going to end up destroying your monster anyways. I summon Axe Raider to the field" Charles said as man with slightly tan skin and purple hair wearing gold armor and wielding an axe came onto the field, but succumbed to the purple haze and shared Warrior Lady and Gearfried's symptoms of zombification and was forced to kneel (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1150). "Now, I'll have my Warrior Lady destroy your tower!" Charles exclaimed.

"I don't think so. I activate my face down A Hero Emerges. When you attack, I can activate this card. You have to choose one card from my hand randomly and if it's a monster it is summoned, otherwise it's sent to the graveyard. And since I have only one card in my hand I'll summon my King of the Skull Servants" Voltaire explained as Warrior Lady's attack was halted as the ground next to the tower was thrust up to reveal a skeleton in a tattered, purple robe that was forced to kneel and cross its arms before its chest (Attack: ? Defense: 0). "And since he was special summoned, you lose cards" Voltaire said.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 4 Voltaire's LP: 3200**

"What's with it's attack?" Charles asked.

"It's not that hard. You see, King of the Skull Servant's attack is equal to the number of King of the Skull Servants and Skull Servant in my graveyard times 1000. Now I have three Skull Servants in my graveyard, giving it 3000 attack. However, I also have three The Lady in Wight in my grave as well. Two from the Painful Choice and one from Zombie Master's effect earlier. Now my The Lady in the Wight is considered a Skull Servant when it's in the graveyard, so that's another 3000. That brings means he has 6000 attack. Of course, he's in defense right now" Voltaire explained as the broken bodies of the Skull Servants and The Ladies in Wight rose up underneath the King of the Skull Servants so that he would stand on them (Attack: 6000 Defense: 0).

"Crap! I can't let that stay on the field. Warrior Lady, destroy it!" Charles commanded. Warrior Lady flung her blade forward and shattered the head of the king and its body fell over. "That's a relief... wait, what's going on!?" Charles nearly shrieked when he saw the body of the king pull itself up and grab one of the skulls that belonged to a Skull Servant and place it on its body (Attack: 5000 Defense: 0).

"It's his second effect. When he's destroyed in battle and sent to the grave, I can remove a King of the Skull Servants or a Skull Servant in my graveyard from play to special summon him back to the field. This also activates my tower's effect" Voltaire said as half of Charles remaining deck went to the grave.

**Charles' LP: 6400 Deck: 2 Voltaire's LP: 3200**

"B-b-but, if that's true, then I'm stuck. If I attack, then my deck will run out. But if I don't attack, then he'll destroy my monsters" Charles said.

"What do you know? You do have some thought in that have of yours. Make your choice. You deck disappearing, or your monsters" Voltaire said.

Charles began to be breathing so hard that he seemed to be hyperventilating. "I-I don't want to. No. No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!".

**Next Day, Cassie's Room**

All girls of the room were trying to sleep in a little longer, but it something didn't want them to. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Nooo, I want to sleep more" Sandra said turning in her bed. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Stop it Yunei" Sandra said.

"It's not your brother Sandra" Jewels grumbled. "Cassie, can you get the door? I'm not dressed to meet anyone, especially if it's Tanner or Shawn" Jewels asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Cassie said crawling out of her covers, dressed only in a large, but loose black t-shirt and underwear. Cassie opened the door but saw noone there. She was going to close it when she looked down. On the door step was two items. One was a card, Gearfried the Swordmaster. The other was a single black rose with a note on it saying 'To: Cassie, From: Your Guardian Devil'.

**Later, Club Room**

"So you answered the door, noone was there and you found that card and rose?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, it's exactly what happened. I think the rose is romantic, but I don't understand the card. I don't even like Warrior monsters... no offense Shawn" Cassie said.

"Eh, none taken. I'm not a fan of the Rock monsters myself" Shawn said. Everyone except Tanner and Dean were in the room discussing the presents Cassie received. At that moment, Dean and Tanner entered, laughing there heads off.

"What's so funny you guys?" Jewels asked.

"You won' believe what we just heard" Dean said.

"Try us" Melinda said.

"We just learned that Charles, this muscular Dark Magic guy that reminds me of a gorilla was in a Duel last night. I don't know what happened, but the guy lost his best card, Gearfried the Swordmaster, and was found in the school graveyard" Tanner said.

"And he wet his pants!" Dean said before bursting into laughter.

"Hold it. Did you say Gearfried the Swordmaster?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dean asked. Cassie then presented the card. "Woah! Ya kick his butt? Grammy would give ya props!" Dean said.

"I didn't Duel him. But he picked on me yesterday and this morning I got this and a black rose from my 'Guardian Devil'" Cassie said.

"So you might know who beat him. Tell us, who was there when he was picking on you?" Sandra asked.

"It was only me, him, and his goons... oh! And there was this raven" Cassie said.

"A raven? But the only animals on this island are fish and seagulls" Jewels said.

"Not true. There is one person with a pet raven. His name is Voltaire. He's a bit of a legend around here. He's not seen often because he has to take the night classes" Haseo said, sitting down with a cup of coffee.

"Night classes? Why does he take those? And how come we haven't heard of them?" Jewels asked.

"It's simple really. Night classes are offered to very few. Some take it for medical reasons, like those people who feel pain when in sunlight. But that's not his problem. He was told to by the Director of the school himself. They say it's because he makes day time students feel rather uncomfortable so it's best to keep him in a darker area, I don't really know" Haseo said before taking a sip.

"So he's scary? That's not a problem. We should make friends with him!" Sandra exclaimed happily.

"Why would you want to make friends with a guy like that?" Melinda asked.

"I know why she does! It's because this guy... is Cassie's boyfriend!" Tanner shouted.

"Tanner, I don't even know this guy" Cassie said.

"Cassie has a boyfriend! Cassie has a boyfriend!" Tanner and Sandra yelled out as they linked arms and danced in a circle. While the majority of the group tried to settle the hyperactive duo down, Cassie lifted the rose to her nose and took a sniff.

_"Voltaire... I think we'll have to meet"_ was Cassie's thought before helping her friends.

**Original Cards List:**

Pot of Bone / Spell: Remove one Zombie-type monster in your graveyard from play. Draw three cards.

_A Skeletal version of Pot of Greed._

**Author's Note:** Wooooweeee! I am tired. But at least I got it done. There we have it, Voltaire. Voltaire belongs to Metal Overlord 2.0, another skilled author that happened to come across this story. I'm going to tell you now that the next few chapters will focus a little more on Voltaire than the others, just so we can catch him up with the others. If there are any complaints, please tell me. Have a good day!


	18. Chapter 18

1How's everyone out there doing? I hope it's good. Anyways, we'll continue on with the show. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Two Half Hearts Become One When The Emperor Rises

"So sleepy... need bed" Sandra said. She and many of our other heroes were about to fall asleep.

"Me to... must use pillow" Tanner said resting his head on Jewels breast. Despite her fatigue, she had enough energy to flip Tanner off of her.

"Come on guys, just a little more. He should be coming out of there soon. It's at this time the night students awaken" Cassie said. After a few more days, Cassie had received a two more flowers and two more cards she wouldn't use, both belonging to Charles' goons. The odd gifts intrigued her and eventually driven her to learn about Voltaire. At this time, she had decided that she wanted to meet with him.

"Couldn' we have grabbed some Z's before we came hear?" Dean asked trying to keep his eyes open.

"Where is here exactly?" Melinda asked.

"This is the Relinquished Mansion. It's where the night students stay. It was named this way because like Relinquished, it takes its power or students from preexisting dorms. It's not an official dorm or anything, but students that live here have some sign of being a Relinquished" Haseo explained.

"I wonder what Voltaire's sign is" Cassie pondered.

"I have a handkerchief with Relinquished's eye on it" Voltaire said behind her.

"Thank you... wait, you have it. You're Voltaire!" Cassie exclaimed waking everyone up.

"Yes, I am Voltaire. And if I am correct, you are Cassie" Voltaire said.

"That I am. It's a pleasure to finally meet you" Cassie said.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine" Voltaire said.

"So... you're Voltaire... Got to be honest, I was expecting someone along the lines of 'tall, dark, and gruesome'. Now I see you and only the tall part can count... kind of, not a giant, but your not short... and your clothes, they are dark, but I was thinking more along the lines of skin coloration" Shawn said.

"How do you expect a guy who goes to night school to be dark skinned? No offense, but the only light I expect you to get is moonlight, starlight, and lamp light" Jewels said.

"No offense taken. I have to admit, most people are usually checking to see if I have a reflection by this point" Voltaire said.

"While we're sure you're unique in your own way, we've seen a lot of weird stuff up till now, hard to creep us out" Melinda said.

"Fair enough. Oh, I haven't introduced you to Poe. Poe! It's Cassie!" Voltaire called out. It was then that Voltaire's raven flew out from one of the tree, landing on his shoulder where Voltaire began to pet him.

"Okay, now I'm scared. Grammy says that' the bird of the devil" Dean said.

"Excuse Dean, he's very in tune with his grandmother's sayings. Nice to see you again Poe" Cassie said, extending her arm to allow Poe on and began petting him.

"That's cool! I wanna pet him!" Tanner said reaching out only for Poe to start squawking at him and flew off.

"Sorry, like me, it takes some time to earn his trust" Voltaire apologized.

"Hmmm, fine. But now I need to test you. What are your hobbies?" Tanner asked.

"Kind of random, but the occult, horror novels, Dueling" Voltaire listed off.

"I approve. He's perfect for Cassie" Tanner said.

"Like you had a right to say who I can go out with" Cassie said.

"So you want to go out with me?" Voltaire asked.

"Not just yet pal. Your gifts are romantic but it takes more than black roses and prized possessions of wimps to earn my love" Cassie said.

"To be with someone as feisty as you, I doubted that it would those gifts would be all" Voltaire said slyly.

"For one, you need to be well with my friends. It doesn't mean you need their approval, but if you can't get along, then we have a problem" Cassie said.

"I suppose the first step would to formally introduce myself. I am Voltaire, although I've been given many titles. Nice to meet all of you... you look familiar" Voltaire said pointing to Haseo.

"Not to brag, but I also have quite a name around here. I am Haseo, the Director and Actor of Duels" Haseo said.

_"Humans. Flaunting their titles like it's a tip of the hat. When I had my name and true title, merely saying either of them struck fear into the hearts of my enemies"_ the Dark King said hovering over Haseo. Since his defeat and forced transformation, he had been watching everything the Duelist that had defeated him did... well, almost everything. There were some places you just don't follow a person.

"Interesting. I've never met somebody who was so close to two spirits before" Voltaire said.

"Excuse me?" Haseo asked.

"I can feel that you're close to a creature that seems attached to your shadow, but the Dark King of the Abyss as well" Voltaire said.

"C-can you see him?" Jewels asked, slightly in shock but also afraid.

"Not completely. He's more like an outline of sorts, but I've always wanted to meet him" Voltaire said.

"No you don't. Not after what he did to us at Kaiba Corp" Melinda said.

"But I told you he isn't a bad guy. He's just been betrayed" Haseo said.

"Completely true my friend. I don't know what he did to you, but he's had a hard life... and death" Voltaire said.

"Wait, are you saying you know about his life?" Haseo asked.

"Of course. He has such a rich history to him. I've actually been searching for one of his cards, but he's considered junk to people these days and most copies have been trashed" Voltaire said.

"Well, if you want, I could give you his true card" Haseo offered.

"Are you kidding me? Because if not, then I would be most thankful to you" Voltaire said.

"Sure. I picked him up after the Duel I had with him, don't ask, but haven't decided what to do with him. He's not the best actor for my cast" Haseo said taking the Dark King's card out of his pocket and handing it to Voltaire. Upon touching the card, Voltaire could see the Dark King as clearly as he could see his own hands.

_"Intriguing, it appears this human is close to me somehow"_ the Dark King said.

"I can hear you" Voltaire said.

"Hear who?" Tanner asked.

"The Dark King" Voltaire said.

"You can hear him?"Shawn asked.

"Yes. It looks like my bond with him is already strong" Voltaire said before chuckling lightly.

"That's cool... hey, do any of the rest of us have a strong connection to our cards?" San asked.

"All of you do, you in particular have a strong bond with a Dragon-type monster... your blonde friend, his is odd. It looks like he's attracting and repelling his spirit at the same time" Voltaire said eyeing Tanner.

"It seems the animal trio aren't the only ones who sense something wrong with you" Melinda teased.

"Animal trio? You must mean Boa and the siblings. Powerful Duelist. Few of the only people I can have an intense Duel against" Voltaire said.

"So do ya know what their decks are like? Not even Haseo has seen them Duel" Dean asked.

"Definitely. I can tell you right now" Voltaire said. They all shook their heads happily. Voltaire was about to speak when there was a loud ringing from Sandra.

"Sorry, I have to take this" Sandra said taking a cell phone out and answering. "Hello?... Hey! Nice to hear from you!... What's that? Really!?... Right now!?... I'll be there as soon as possible! Bye!" Sandra said closing her phone.

"What was that about?" Tanner asked.

"My brothers! Yunei and Flake are coming here to visit! I haven't seen them for so long! I have to run, they're at the docks!" Sandra said excitedly before running off.

"Good for her... wait a tick. Yunei!? As in the Pro-Duelist!?" Shawn exclaimed.

"No way. What are the chances our little San is related to such an up and coming Duelist?" Jewels asked.

"Considering our lives, very high" Cassie said.

"Too true. But you were saying Voltaire?" Jewels asked.

"Ah, I am sorry, but now I'm off the subject. How about we do something?" Voltaire suggested.

"Sorry, but I'm too tired. Sleepy time now" Tanner said heading to his dorm. Everyone except Cassie agreed and left to get some shut eye.

"Perhaps you'll join me for a night on the island?" Voltaire asked Cassie.

"Why sir, I'd be delighted" Cassie said.

**Mansen's Room**

Mansen had just fallen to sleep, resting comfortable in his king sized bed for him and him alone. And yet, he would not receive any luck as someone was knocking at his door. "Go away, it's time to sleep" Mansen said.

"It is, kah, urgent news sir. Voltaire has been, kah, spotted with the group" Griever was heard.

"Whatever... Voltaire!?" Mansen roared as he got out of bed with a violent expression on his face.

"Yes. He's currently with, kah, the girl named Cassie. I do not know much about him so, kah, I decided to come to you" Griever asked.

"There's not much to do about him. He's almost as bad as Pluto. Always defeating my soldiers and taking their cards. I want you to send one of the higher ranks to face him" Mansen commanded.

"As you, kah, wish" Griever said, the tapping of his feet heard as he left.

**Boa's Room**

Boa and Raven were sitting on the couch watching a horror movie. Both were wearing the same pajama pants and muscle shirt, but Boa's was black and Raven's was purple. "Why are we still awake?" Boa asked.

"Dove says that a sleep over means that we are over with sleep" Raven said.

"Where is she anyways? She said she was going to grab some snacks and be right back" Boa said.

"Here I am! Sorry I took so long, but it's a lot of food. By the way, you need to restock your fridge" Dove said setting the food on the table. She was wearing a large, white T-shirt over her bra and panties, almost giving Boa a nosebleed.

"Dove, put some clothes on" Raven said.

"What do you mean? This is how I always dress for bed" Dove said spinning around, giving Boa a look at her panties and a nosebleed.

"Put more clothes on. Boa, advert your eyes or I'm going to remove them" Raven said. As Dove went to change and Boa covered his eyes, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Boa shouted.

"What? To busy to open the door yourself?" a voice said. The voice made Boa and Raven turn around quickly. Standing there was a man with black-brown hair wearing a dark blue school uniform and had bandages over his eyes.

"Bat!?" the two shouted in unison.

"Bat!? Bat's here!? Yay!" Dove shouted running back into the room with white pajama bottoms on and ran straight to Bat giving him a hug.

"Nice to see... hear you again Dove" Bat said, patting the girl on the head.

"B-b-bat! What are you doing here?" Boa asked in semi-fear.

"I was told that the Relinquished Mansion needed a new headmaster and took the position. Now we'll be together, won't that be fun?" Bat said.

"Permission to speak sir?" Raven asked.

"Permission granted" Bat said.

"I hate you" Raven said.

"I know. We're going to have a great time" Bat said with a wicked smile that made Boa and Raven shiver but Dove didn't notice and kept hugging Bat.

**Graveyard**

"I have to tell you Voltaire, this picnic is great. I've never done this in a graveyard. I mean I've done it at night and all, but the graveyard really perks it up" Cassie said.

"Thank you. I've never had the chance to do something like this. Maybe it's just me, but most girls don't seem to like the idea of a moonlit picnic in a cemetery" Voltaire said.

"That's odd. So, tell me about yourself. You know so much about me, but I hardly know anything about you. Besides being one of the most devilishly good looking men I've ever seen" Cassie said seductively.

"Aren't you a black hearted vixen? Lets see. I love horror movies and novels, primarily zombies, H.P. Lovecraft, and Edgar Allan Poe. I come from a rich, aristocrat family. When I was little I would explore the family catacombs and developed an interest in the occult and the other interesting things related to it" Voltaire said placing his hand on Cassie's.

"So it's only natural you've taken an interest in me" Cassie said.

"But of course. My parents don't particularly approve of it which is why they sent me here. They hoped that my other interest in Dueling would wear away my interest in the supernatural, but I say it's the other way around. Like earlier, I've become aware of Duel Spirits" Voltaire said.

"How sad. I can't imagine a parent not accepting of their child's behavior" Cassie said.

"So your parents accept you?" Voltaire asked.

"Accept me? They taught me everything I know. My dad is an archeologist and my mother is a pagan" Cassie said.

"Your so lucky. My parents still love me, but they don't understand me. Which is alright with me, but makes it awkward at dinner time" Voltaire joked.

Cassied giggled and said "Humor is another great attribute of yours. But you don't need to worry, I'll understand you". Cassie then removed Voltaire's hat and laid his head in her lap and began to stroke his hair. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your hair looks in the moonlight?" Cassie asked.

"No, but I bet you get told that all the time" Voltaire said.

"Uh, blagh! That's sickening" someone said. Sitting up, Voltaire looked around with Cassie before spotting a girl on one of the tombstones. The girl was wearing a Blue-Eyes White uniform, had short brown hair and grey eyes. "Sorry if I'm intruding, but you two with your little love talk and your petting each other makes me sick" the girl said.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked, rather irritated at the loss of her romantic moment with Voltaire.

"I'm Shella. I've been sent by my commanding officer to take Voltaire down once and for all" the girl said.

"Your boss?... I see. So he's decided to attack again. He's been doing this ever since I declined his offer" Voltaire said grabbing his Duel Disk and standing up.

"You're pretty ready for this, and on your date to" Shella said.

"A good Duelist is always prepared. I'm sorry about this Cassie, I'll make it up to you somehow" Voltaire apologized.

"Just kick her butt and we're good" Cassie said.

"Then it's done" Voltaire said activating his Duel Disk.

**Voltaire's LP: 8000 Shella's LP: 8000**

"As a gentleman, I'll allow you to go first" Voltaire said.

"Very well. I'll change the field to The Sanctuary in the Sky. As long as this is the field, battle damage to the controller of a Fairy-type monster becomes 0, and since my whole deck is Fairy based, you're in trouble" Shella said as the graveyard around them transformed into beautiful ruins depicting angelic beings, the ground it was connected to floating in a sky of blue and clouds. "Now I'll summon Gellenduo. This duo can't be destroyed in battle but will be destroyed when I take damage, but battle damage is going to be out of the question" Shella stated as two fairy like creatures, one green and the other pink, that had a small ring around them flew onto the field (Attack: 1700 Defense: 0). "That'll be all" Shella said.

"Fairies? Of course he would send a Duelist with those after me. I activate Painful Choice, now I'll choose five cards from my deck, and you pick one of them to go to my hand" Voltaire said presenting three Skull Servants and two The Lady of Wight.

"I think it's obvious. I choose one of the Skull Servants" Shella said.

"Good. Because now I set one card face down, summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and end my turn" Voltaire said as his tower shot out of the ground (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500).

"That old move?. Oh well. I summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven" Shella said as a man with brown boots, blue pants, a red belt and straps across his chest, red mouth covering, a green helmet with red horns, white skin, and green wings holding a spear like weapon flew onto the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800).

"Kind of strong for a monster you can summon right of the bat" Voltaire said observing the opposing monster.

"True, but he's only allowed on the field if The Sanctuary in the Sky is the field. Now, I'll have my Gellenduo attack your tower" Shella said. As the twin fairies flew toward the tower, a red moon with skeletal face in it appeared in the sky.

"I play my face down Red Ghost Moon. By discarding a Zombie-type monster, I may gain Life Points equal to one monster on your side of the field and end the Battle Phase. So I'll power up with your herald" Voltaire said as the moon rays made Shella's monster back away while it a spiritual Zeradias flew into Voltaire.

**Voltaire's LP: 10100 Shella's LP: 8000**

"That sucks. I end my turn" Shella said.

"Good, because now I can summon another Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. This will cut off your ability to attack" Voltaire said as another tower shot out of the ground (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500). "That will be all" Voltaire said.

"Taking it kind of slow, aren't we? Whatever. I'll summon Nova Summoner" Shella said as a wreath made of crystals with wings flew onto the field (Attack: 1400 Defense: 800). "That's all for now" Shella said.

"And you're calling my moves slow? I'll change my towers to defense and set one monster, your turn" Voltaire said as a large face down card appeared.

"This will add some excitement to the game. Zeradias, destroy that face down" Shella commanded. Zeradias nodded and hurled his weapon through the air as the face down monster was revealed... Pyramid Turtle (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400). "Ah crap. Now you summon a Zombie and I'll lose four cards" Shella said.

"That's right. May I ask, how many cards are in your deck?" Voltaire asked.

"Well, to prepare for you, I made sure I had the maximum of 60. It used to be 80, but those rules have changed" Shella said.

"Alright. Well before we move onto the math lesson, I'll use Pyramid Turtle's effect to summon Il Blud" Voltaire said as a creature that looked like Jhonen Vasquez designed it appeared. It had a humanoid shape but it's body was extremely large while its arms and legs were like twigs in comparison, its head was a black mess of tentacle like hair with red eyes and wore a black and white stripe prison suit with an open zipper in the front revealing a giant, grotesque face looking out, smiling (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800). "Now lets do some math. You started with a five card hand and you've drawn three times since then. Now add the four cards you've lost from my towers, and that brings you down to forty-eight cards.

**Voltaire's LP: 10100 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 48**

"So what? I've still go some moves. I'll end my turn" Shella said.

"Which leads to my next move. I'll summon Il Blud again" Voltaire said.

"What? That doesn't make sense" Shella said.

"It does. You see, Il Blud is a Gemini monster. This means that he can be summoned again after the first time he was summoned. When I do this, it allows him to use his effect. And I think I'll use his effect. Once per turn, I'm allowed to summon a Zombie-type monster from my hand or either player's graveyard. I'll bring back Pyramid Turtle in defense" Voltaire said as Pyramid Turtle crawled out of Il Blud (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400) and four more cards of Shella's deck disappeared.

**Voltaire's LP: 10100 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 44**

"That lummox is going to be a problem" Shella said.

"He will be. Now I'll attack your Nova Summoner with Il Blud" Voltaire said as a giant hand reached out of Il Blud and crushed Nova Summoner.

"Bad move, when Nova Summoner's destroyed in battle while The Sanctuary in the Sky is the field, I'm allowed to special summon Airknight Parshath from my deck, so come forth my monster!" Shella announced as a blonde haired centaur like creature with a few folded white wings wearing blue and gold armor holding a shield and sword galloped onto the field (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1400).

**Voltaire's LP: 10100 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 43**

"That's not good. I'll end my turn" Voltaire said.

**Voltaire's LP: 10100 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 42**

"And I'll start. I'll summon Warrior of Zera" Shella said as a warrior that looked like Zeradias but had no wings, dark skin, and a sword that had a fiendish hilt walked next to Zeradias.

"I thought you said you only worked with Fairy monsters?" Cassie asked.

"I do. By tributing Warrior of Zera while The Sanctuary in the Sky is on the field, I may special summon Archlord Zerato" Shella said as holy energy swirled around Warrior of Zera, transforming him into a grander creature. He now looked more like Zeradias, but with pink skin, white wings, a white helmet and arm guards, and a grand sword (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2300). "This is one of the most dangerous monsters in my deck, challenging him is suicide. And I'll show you why. By discarding one LIGHT monster from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field, so say good bye to all your monsters" Shella said as Zerato gathered light to his sword and swung it in an arc, created a large blast of light that shattered all of Voltaire's monsters. "Now you're wide open to my attacks, I'll have a full out assault on you. Zerato, Zeradias, Parshath, and Gellenduo, show him the power of the light!" Shella shouted as the monsters charged forward and struck down Voltaire.

**Voltaire's LP: 1600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 42**

"Voltaire!" Cassie cried out. Her reason for this was that Voltaire had been thrown into one of the tombstones from the attack. As Cassie checked to see if Voltaire was alright, Shella laughed.

"Sorry about that! But the commander lent me a prototype of his new Duel Gear upgrade! This stuff packs a real punch, literally! In a Duel it wouldn't be that powerful, but considering the blow you just took, I'd say it's the correct damage" Shella announced.

"Heh, I should have known he would have used such low tricks. I guess I need to send a message" Voltaire said getting back up.

"Hey, it's what you deserve. Creatures of the dark like you and your girlfriend sicken me. You hide and strike where people can't see you. A real Duelist stands in the light and shows who they are" Shella said.

"Then how come you and the rest of his henchmen keep yourselves unknown to the school?" Voltaire asked.

Growling, Shella said "I end my turn".

"And I'll summon King of the Skull Servants. He gains 1000 attack for every Skull Servant or King of the Skull Servants in my graveyard. I have two Skull Servants from Painful Choice, one from my Red Ghost Moon, and two The Lady in Wight from Painful Choice that count as Skull Servants while in the grave. That brings him to a total of 5000 attack" Voltaire said as his skeleton of strength appeared on the field standing on his allies unmoving bodies, charged with power (Attack: 5000 Defense: 0). "Now, to make sure you don't pull that same trick again, I'll have my King destroy your Zerato" Voltaire said as the King jumped at Zerato and impaled his arm through Zerato's chest.

"Too bad I don't take damage" Shella gloated.

"I'll end my turn" Voltaire said.

**Voltaire's LP: 1600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 41**

"Now I'll summon The Agent of Force- Mars" Shella said as an angel wearing a head dress, toga like clothes, and holding a large hammer flew onto the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "I know he doesn't look like much, but when The Sanctuary in the Sky is on my side of the field and my Life Points are higher than yours, he gains attack and defense equal to the difference in our Life Points" Shella said as Mars grew larger (Attack: 6400 Defense: 6400). "Now, destroy his King!" Shella commanded as Mars brought his giant hammer down on the King's head, shattering it.

**Voltaire's LP: 200 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 41**

"Of course, I know about his revival technique, so get on with it, but at the same time my Mars gets stronger" Shella said as the King grabbed a new skull to replace his old one (Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000) while Mars grew even larger (Attack: 7800 Defense: 7800). "I'll end my turn" Shella said.

"Good, because now it's time to unleash the big guns. I'll summon Dark King of the Abyss" Voltaire said as the Dark King appeared on the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 800).

"Ha! You summoned that!? How foolish can you get!?" Shella shouted as she laughed at the Dark King.

"Silence mortal! I'll have you know I'm one of the most powerful entities in the world! At least I used to be" the Dark King shouted at Shella.

"Did... did it just speak?" Shella asked in surprise of the Dark King's response.

"First off, I'm a he, not an it. It leads to the idea I have no gender. And second, I can speak many languages. Fiend, Beast, English, French, German, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and Italian. A king must acknowledge every language he can so he can know if those he conquers are mocking him" the Dark King said.

"You know Italian? I'm from Italy" Voltaire said.

"Really? Italy is so nice. Rich in culture. Can I go with you sometime?" Cassie asked.

"Certainly my love" Voltaire said.

"Hey! Enough with the lovefest! We're still Dueling here!" Shella shouted.

"Right. I'll destroy your Zeradias with the King of the Skull Servants" Voltaire said as his monster yet again impale the opposing monster on his arm. "I'll set two more cards and end my turn" Voltaire said.

**Voltaire's LP: 200 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 40**

"So foolish! You should have destroyed Parshath! Now I'll offer him to summon Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!" Shella announced as Parshath's body disappeared and was replaced with crystal and new pieces were added to the armor such as wings (Attack: 2300 Defense: 2000). "What makes him more dangerous that Parshath besides his increased his attack is his ability to increase his attack and defense further. Like Mars, he gains attack equal to the Life Points difference as long as I have The Sanctuary in the Sky on my side of the field and more Life Points than you!" Shella shouted as Neo-Parshath grew larger than Mars (Attack: 10100 Defense: 9800).

"Why do you need such a powerful monster!?" Cassie shouted in confusion and fear for Voltaire.

"So he gets all the pain he deserves" Shella said with a twisted grin. "Now! Destroy his Dark King my paladin!" Shella commanded as her angelic creature flew at the Dark King.

"I activate two of my face downs! The first being Astral Barrier! This makes your attacks hit me directly if I choose so, which I do in this case. The second is Enchanted Javelin, giving me Life Points equal to the attack of an attacking monster, which is your Neo-Parshath's" Voltaire said as a javelin with wings hit Neo-Parshath and fired a green beam at Voltaire.

**Voltaire's LP: 10300 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 40**

"Now you don't have a lead in Life Points, so your monsters lose their attack points" Voltaire said as Neo-Parshath and Mars shrank to regular size (Attack: 2300 Defense: 2000) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"It doesn't matter, I'll still strike you down!" Shella said as Neo-Parshath's sword slammed into Voltaire's body, slicing his clothes.

**Voltaire's LP: 8000** **Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 40**

"Now, Gellenduo will strike your Dark King!" Shella said as the twin fairies flew to strike the Dark King.

"No! Direct attack!" Voltaire shouted as the fairies were forced to hit him, making him stumble back a few feet.

**Voltaire's LP: 6300 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 40**

"And now my monsters get some power back" Shella said as Neo-Parshath and Mars grew again (Attack: 4000 Defense: 3700) (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1700). "Now, Mars destroy his Dark King to end the turn!" Shella commanded.

"Strike me!" Voltaire commanded, taking the hammer's blow, knocking him into a tree and slid down it like a puppet whose strings were just cut.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 40**

Everyone ignored Neo-Parshath and Mars' (Attack: 5700 Defense: 5400) (Attack: 3400 Defense: 3400) as they stared at Voltaire in surprise. "Hah! You idiot! Is that throw away card really worth the beating!? Of course, that trash is probably the closest thing to a friend a freak like you'll ever have! Get destroyed for that trash is a favor to the world, so be enveloped in the light dark one!" Shella shouted before laughing sadistically. Voltaire slowly crawled to his feet and spoke in such a gentle tone it was like the breeze.

"I've heard this before... fools saying words like this... believing that darkness and all who cherish it are inferior to the light" Voltaire said with his had over his eyes. "But... how can light be treasured... without experiencing its absence in darkness?... and why would we seek the darkness... if the light wasn't baring down on us?" Voltaire said. Voltaire then lifted his head up, eyes blazing in rage evident even in behind his glasses, his mouth contorted into a fiendish sneer that made Shella flinch in fear. "If fools like you... who abuse the light for their own purposes..." Voltaire said as he lifted his hand to draw. "Then there can be people... who protect those that cherish... the DARKNESS!" Voltaire shouted as he drew a new card. "I play Pot of Bone! I'll remove Pyramid Turtle from play to draw three cards" Voltaire said pocketing his monster. Looking at the new cards, Voltaire gave a wicked grin. "The end has come for you as the emperor will rise" Voltaire said.

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" Shella asked in fear.

"This. I activate Polymerization! By fusing the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower in my hand with the Dark King of the Abyss on my field, I will summon a monster who is the true master of the dead... Necro Diabolos, Emperor of the Grave" Voltaire said. The Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower shot out of the ground before the Dark King and opened up to allow him in. He disappeared into the tower and nothing happened at first, but then the tower began to shake. Soon, the tower burst apart revealing a new, menacing creature. A skeletal version of Diabolos towered over the field, his tattered, bat like wings creating gusts that Shella had to fight against, and blue spectral energy was pouring out of it's empty eye sockets (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400).

"S-s-so what? It's not strong enough to take down my monsters" Shella said trying to hide the terror she felt looking at the monster.

"Then you must learn about his effects. Number one, he gains 400 attacks for every Zombie-type monster in my graveyard. That's two The Lady in Wight, two Skull Servants, and one Il Blud, and three Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers. That's eight monsters, so he gains 3200 attack points" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos shrieked as even more of the spectral energy poured out of his eye sockets (Attack: 6000 Defense: 2400).

"Ah, it's good to know that my servants are loyal" Necro Diabolos said, his voice reminding Shella of tragic events like the Holocaust or the Black Plague.

"Now, would you mind vanquishing Neo-Parshath?" Voltaire asked.

"And miss the opportunity to make such a light worshiping monster suffer? I think not" Necro Diabolos said before firing a ball of fire like spectral energy at Neo-Parshath, incinerating the angelic being.

"Now King of the Skull Servants, take down Mars" Voltaire commanded as another angel was impaled on the skeleton's arm. "That will be all" Voltaire said.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 39**

"I.. I have nothing, I'll switch Gellenduo to defense and end my turn" Shella said.

"And now we continue with the onslaught" Necro Diabolos said.

"But you can't destroy my fairies" Shella said trying to be brave.

"That may be true, but now we'll move onto some of the more dangerous effect of Necro Diabolos. One being that in exchange for my Battle Phase, I may summon a Zombie-type monster from my graveyard. So lets welcome back Il Blud" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos snapped his bony fingers and summoned Il Blud back to the field (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800) while Necro Diabolos lost some power (Attack: 5600 Defense: 2400). "Then the final effect of this emperor comes into play. Every time a Zombie-type monster is special summoned, you lose cards equal to the monster's level. Il Blud is Level 6, so say good-bye to six cards" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos seemingly ate the top six cards of Shella's deck.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 33**

"Now, since I haven't normal summoned this turn, say hello to Il Blud again" Voltaire said as Il Blud's body released a new aura. "And now, I'll use his effect to summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower to the field. And that means good-bye to another three cards" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos ate even more cards despite his loss of power (Attack: 5200 Defense: 2400) at the arrival of the new tower (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500).

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 30**

"That will be all for now" Voltaire said.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 8000 Deck: 29**

"This isn't good. I... I end my turn" Shella said.

"And now we move on. I play Everliving Underworld Cannon. Once during either player's turns when a Zombie-type monster is special summoned to my side of the field, I deal 800 points of damage to your Life Points" Voltaire said as a large cannon made out of bones appeared on the field. "Now, I'll use Il Blud's effect to special summon another Soul-Absorbing Bone tower, and you lose five cards, courtesy of Necro Diabolos and my tower's effect, and 800 Life Points" Voltaire said as a new tower appeared (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500), Necro Diabolos lost energy but devoured more cards (Attack: 4800 Defense: 2400), and the cannon shot spectral energy shaped like a skull.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 7200 Deck: 24**

"And now that you've taken damage, you lose your Gellenduo" Voltaire said as the fairies quivered and flew away at the sight of their master being harmed. "Now, King of the Skull Servants, attack!" Voltaire commanded as the skeleton struck Shella.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 3200 Deck: 24**

"Whether or not you agree, I'm making the final blow on her" Necro Diabolos said.

"I'm fine with that" Voltaire said.

"Good. I want you to know mortal, that the hell you're about to feel is like nothing you could ever imagine" Necro Diabolos said.

"B-b-but he's not using a Duel Disk with my upgrade" Shella said.

"Fool! You are facing me! You stand no chance against my powers!" Necro Diabolos said before firing spectral energy at her, engulfing her body and making her scream in pain until she passed out.

**Voltaire's LP: 4600 Shella's LP: 0000**

As the holograms and the Dark King disappeared, Cassie ran to Voltaire. "Voltaire, are you alright?" Cassie asked inspecting the wounds he received from the Duel.

"I'm fine, tired of facing people like her, but fine" Voltaire said.

"Well that's a relief. But unfortunately, the Duel took up most of the night, our picnic is ruined" Cassie said.

"As long as I'm with you, nothing is ruined" Voltaire said with a grin.

"Such a charmer. Come on, lets get you back to your room" Cassie said wrapping Voltaire's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk. As they walked away, Voltaire spotted a cloaked figure in the distance, watching him.

_"Minions of Mansen, I dare you to make a move on me again. Because if you do, it'll be your last"_ Voltaire thought. As though hearing the thoughts, the figure left.

**Mansen's Room**

"Sir, it is, kah, I" Griever was heard from the opposite side of the door.

"Ah, do you bring me good news?" Mansen asked.

"No sir. He has defeated, kah, the Mistress of Light" Griever said.

"What!? How!? I was sure she would defeat him!" Mansen shouted.

"He has a card I have not, kah, seen before. A fusion of his tower and a Dark King, kah" Griever said.

"He's been a thorn in my side for far too long. Going so far as to taking down one of the attributes... we need to strike the others down, but keep an eye on him" Mansen ordered.

"As you, kah, command. In fact, I'll take care of him, kah, personally" Griever said, his eyes glowing in anticipation of a Duel he was certain would be among the greatest he'll ever have.

**Original Card List:**

Necro Diabolos, Emperor of the Grave / 10 / Dark / 2800 / 2400 / Zombie / Fusion / Effect:

This card cannot be special summoned except by Fusion Summoning using  
the above Fusion material monsters. For every zombie type monster in yourgraveyard increase the attack of this card by 400 points. Whenever a zombie  
type monster is special summoned send a number of cards from the top of your  
opponent's deck equal to the level of the zombie special summoned. Once per  
turn, by skipping your battle phase special summon one Zombie Type monster  
from your graveyard. If this card is removed from the field destroy all  
zombies special summoned by this effect.

_A skeletal form of Diabolos bursting out of a Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, shrieking as it spreads out it's tattered, bat like wings, with blue spectral energy pouring out of its three empty eye sockets._

**Author's Note: **And there we go. Sorry if things a re a little off, I've been working on it in bits and pieces over the week because I haven't been able to stay on it for too long at one time. Necro Diabolos belongs to Voltaire who belongs to Metal Overlord 2.0, so in other words, he owns Necro Diabolos. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

1Nice to see ya'll again. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been facing some rather harsh issues recently. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Fact Or Fiction, His Story Is Told

"Is he going to show up? I mean I know he's Cassie's special friend and all, but he's kind of late" Tanner said. After some pleading from Cassie, the group decided to let Voltaire join the Card Club. To meet with his schedule, they decided to hold the meeting later then usual so that it was already dark out. The fact there was a thunderstorm seemed to make it even worse. "I mean, for all we know, the LIGHT-nut from before made him reconsider and he could be sitting in his little man-". Suddenly, the stair doors flung open scaring the poor pervert and everyone but Cassie half to death as Voltaire appeared in the doorway, rain dripping from his trench coat and fedora like little rivers. At the same time as he appeared, the storm made the light flicker so that as he moved forward, it appeared that he was moving at inhuman speed.

"Sorry I'm late, I took the scenic route to watch the storm on this beautiful night. Nothing reassures you of the limitations of man's ability to control this world then to see nature's forces at work" Voltaire said with a chuckle. He removed his fedora and trench coat which was rather unexpected as they seemed almost a part of the Devil of the Dorms, but even he wanted to avoid hypothermia. Placing his coat and hat onto a rack, his white hair stuck out in spikes while the comparison of his arms to his T-shirt showed how pale the boy truly was. With cat like grace, he positioned himself to a seat on the couch Cassie was on who, in return, scooted closer to her love, both grinning. The contour of Voltaire's pale skin and Cassie's make up made them look like grinning ghouls. Reclining into the couch as he relaxed with a hand on his chin, making him look like a king in his throne, Voltaire said "I'm ready to swap stories whenever you guys are".

"That's good. We decided that in honor of a night like this and the interests of the new couple, you two obviously, we would tell some of the scarier stories we know" Shawn said, still trying to get over the massive oddities he just saw.

"That sounds great. Who's going today?" Voltaire asked.

"We were thinking Cassie and then you if you were up to it" Jewels said.

"Sounds like a plan... isn't there one of you missing?" Voltaire asked.

"San is still off visiting her brothers. I'm happy she gets to see them again, but I miss her" Tanner said. His disposition made Melinda huff, which in turn made everyone but Voltaire, Shawn, and Dean roll their eyes.

"Somethin' wrong Melinda?" Dean asked.

"Nothing, just... sad that San isn't here" Melinda said.

"You to? San will be happy that we like her so much, but sad that we're sad" Tanner said.

"Okay, I'm tired of this. I'm starting" Cassie said.

**Story Mode**

_"He's mine!" a young girl with pink hair, a white dress, and a yellow scapegoat cap yelled._

_"No way stupid head! He's mine!" another girl brown-blonde hair, a black dress, and black rabbit cap shouted. Both girls were pulling on the arms of a wooden doll with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a blue shirt and dark blue overalls. Neither of them were willing to give up the doll._

_"He's my favorite doll! You'll just break him!" the girl in lighter attire yelled._

_"And you'll just dress him up!" the other girl shouted._

_"He's a doll, he's supposed to like dress up!"_

_"He's a boy, he want to fight!". Both kept pulling until the arms of the doll were torn off, the body dropping in between them. They looked at each other and then at the doll before giving a shared reaction._

_"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh!". Upon hearing here daughters' cries, a woman with purple skin and dark hair wearing a purple gown with a large gold head dress known as the Cosmo Queen approached the girls._

_"Pikeru. Curran. What ails you my daughters?" Cosmo Queen asked._

_"Sh-sh-she broke my doll!" both girls shouted at the same time._

_"My girls. Cry no more, I will fix him... again" Cosmo Queen said. Despite the vast array of powers she held, she fixed the doll with classic methods as the girl watched._

_"Mommy. Why don't you just use your abilities to fix him?" Pikeru asked._

_"Because, the amount of energy you two put into this doll, I'm sure he's tired of magic" Cosmo Queen joked. Despite her comment being intended as a joke, the doll's eyes moved on their own, focusing on her. The magical energy her daughters released in their fights over him had brought life to the doll._

**Real World**

"Great, it sounds like Pistachio, tha story of the puppet that wanted ta be a real boy" Dean said.

"Okay, first off, Pistachio is a flavor. Second, do you really think the story I'm going to tell is going to be that nice?" Cassie asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now on with the story".

**Story Mode**

_Over time, the doll began to manipulate the girls against the each other. Tripping one of them in a way that it looked like the other did it, breaking another toy and putting it in the others' room, that sort of stuff. The reason it did this was not hate for them breaking him, but out of love. It saw the abuse it had received as love because during their fights, they would say which loved him more. One evening while the girls slept, he began to break another toy when Cosmo Queen walked in._

_"Well, well. It appears you are the cause of my daughters' fighting" Cosmo Queen said, tapping her foot. The doll merely turned his head in confusion. "I can see the essence of your soul, and it is twisted. I love my daughters too much to destroy you since you are their favorite toy, but your soul they can do without" Cosmo Queen said. Before he could retaliate, Cosmo Queen gathered his soul to her hands and blew it away as thought it was snow. "Butler" Cosmo Queen called out, a duck like servant answering her. "Place this doll in my daughters' toy chest" Cosmon Queen said handing the servant the doll and leaving._

_**A Few Days Later**_

_Cosmo Queen had just seated herself at the dining table, her daughters at both sides, her servants doing their jobs when she noticed something. They all appeared to be frightened of something. "Servants, why do you hold such fear in you?" Cosmo Queen asked. _

_"I-I hate to be the barer of bad news, but a fearful spirit is haunting your halls" one of the servants said._

_"This cannot be. There has not been a spirit powerful enough to pass through the barrier of my castle in generations" Cosmo Queen said._

_"Mommy, can I play with my doll?" Curran asked._

_"No! I want to play with him!" Pikeru shouted._

_"I asked first stupid head!" Curran shouted._

_"Your doll?... The doll!" Cosmo Queen exclaimed. Leaving the table in a hurry, Cosmo Queen arrived at the toy chest to find the doll was missing. "Of course. He has found his way to his body but may still traverse as a spirit after I separated it" Cosmo Queen said. The day was spent trying to find the doll. The castle was searched from basement to tower tops. Everyone room was searched... all but one. Hidden in one of the towers was a weapon of sorrow that was placed off limits to all... the Axe of Despair. During his time as a spirit, the doll had traveled everywhere in the castle and found many secret passages and rooms. He stole the weapon and used the many passages till he was right outside Cosmo Queen's room, and waited to kill her so noone could keep him from the girls. After the long and rough day Cosmo Queen was tired and wasted no time getting to bed. Hours passed before the doll decided he could kill Cosmo Queen without interferences. Creeping over to her bed, he climbed it until he stood over the sleep royalty. He raised the axe, ready to bring it down on Cosmo Queen when the girls ran into the room yelling._

_"Did you find my doll mommy!?" Pikeru shouted._

_"Hey's my doll stupid head! Hey! There he is!" Curran yelled. Distracted by the girls, the doll was not able to kill the queen before she awoke._

_"Begone evil spirit!" Cosmo Queen shouted as she forced the doll into a wall. The doll got back up and ran at the queen, the axe raised over his head. Do to the power the axe held, the doll was able to force the queen to the ground, the blade inches from her throat._

_"Mommy!" Pikeru exclaimed._

_"We can't just watch, we have to help her!" Curran shouted. Using what magic they had together, the force the doll off of their mother, the axe embedding itself into the ceiling from the blow._

_"Thank you my daughters, I am proud of you. But not you" Cosmo Queen said turning to the doll as it tried to run away, trapping it in an orb of magic. "You hold no place in my castle or these lands. To the dark with you" Cosmo Queen said as the doll was transported to a road in a gray land where the trees were dead and the sky had stars and a full moon constantly. Weakened from his fight, the doll could not get up and rested his body. Soon, a skeletal horse drawn carriage was passing over the road. The horse was spooked by the doll forcing the ghoulish driver to halt the carriage._

_"I say, what is the problem out there?" a blue skinned vampire with armor and wings like a cape asked peaking his head out the window._

_"Sorry patrician, the horse appears to be afraid of this doll" the driver said picking the doll up and handing it to the vampire._

_"This doll? It does have a rather odd aura, but I have never seen it before. Perhaps my son will like it. How about it son?" the Patrician asked placing the doll in a small crib in the carriage. Inside the crib was a red, vampire baby with a large green cape wrapped around it. The baby grabbed the doll and held it tight, cooing and giggling. "Then it is decided. I hope you entertain my child" the Patrician said._

_**Decades Later**_

_Dining in his bedroom, a pale, blue haired vampire wearing gentleman's clothing and a cape sipped blood from his wine glass before making a face. "It is alright, but I asked for AB blood type, not A" the being said._

_"I'm sorry Vampire Lord, but we are running low on the type" his servant said._

_"Then go out and find me some more" Vampire Lord said. His servant bowed before leaving in a rush. When he was sure the servant was gone, Vampire Lord took out the same doll he received oh so many years ago and set him on the table. "It's so hard to find good help these days, don't you agree?" Vampire Lord asked. While he knew the doll was alive, the doll still acted like it was only a doll since he still obtained his love, but he would move when instructed at times and such. At this moment, the doll nodded in agreement. "I love you my friend. I can't remember a day before I got you" Vampire Lord said._

**Real World**

"And that's it" Cassie said.

"A lovely story from a lovely woman" Voltaire said.

"Yeeeaaah. It was kind of creepy, but still held a family element in there" Shawn said.

"Kind of like someone searches for love by murdering others or something... I could star in a movie like that" Haseo said.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed that. Especially the part with the clowns" Tanner said.

"I never said anything about clowns" Cassie said.

"You did in my head" Tanner said.

"Not to be full of myself, but he's creeping me out, which is rather hard to accomplish" Voltaire whispered to Cassie.

"You get used to it" Cassie said.

"Well, isn't it your turn to tell a story?" Melinda asked.

"That's right. I have a story of dark features, but is all true. I learned of it before I met him, but had him confirm it and clean up a few details. I am going to tell you the story... of the Dark King" Voltaire said.

_"About me? I'm surprised you want to tell them that ratty old story"_ the Dark King said behind Voltaire.

"It's not ratty, it's entertaining and educating. You always boast how great you are and when I try to compliment you, you act like you're not that great" Voltaire said.

"Are you talking to him again?" Haseo asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forget you can't see him... I have an idea" Voltaire said. He grabbed his Duel Disk from inside his coat and set it on the table in the middle of the group, activated it, and placed the Dark King's card on it.

"Ah, I see. With my image present, I can talk to you humans. Quite smart" the Dark King said only to realize some of the group had backed away. "What's wrong? You're not about the sending you to the Shadow Realm, are you?" the Dark King asked.

"Kind of hard to get used to a talking creature of the abyss" Shawn said.

"Touche. But we're keeping young Voltaire from his story... about me. So shut up and listen" the Dark King commanded.

"Thank you, I think. Anyways, it's time to reveal the story of our great friend here" Voltaire said.

**Story Mode**

_Sitting on a throne in a dimly lit room was Diabolos, his hand on his fist as he looked at the sniveling servant before him. "I-I-I'm sorry milord, but I could not gather enough humans for your feast tonight. They have started banding together to fight us" the servant said._

_"This is most disturbing. Perhaps we should annihilate them?" a Fiend next to Diabolos said. He was green skinned with a brown beard and red eyes. He wore a dark blue robe with a large skull across his chest and armor on his shoulder, a dress piece on the upper part of his robe and his head that was gold._

_"Hmmm. Send in some elites, kill some of the warriors, spare the women and children" Diabolos said._

_"Y-yes my liege" the servant said before scurrying out._

_"Why did you do that sir? We could easily annihilate the humans. They could become like the others that learn magic and are masters of the sword" the Fiend asked._

_"Ha Des, you are one of my greatest advisors. No, the best. But you have to understand things. If we kill all the humans, we have nothing left to harvest. Plus, it is inhumane" Diabolos said._

_"Inhumane? We're Fiends! We should be slaughtering all that is innocent and planting the seed of wickedness in the land!" Ha Des shouted._

_"Hold your tongue Ha Des. You do not speak to a king like that. You need to understand there is a balance. Do you know why I am the greatest king in Fiend history? It's because I strike fear into the hearts of my enemies and at the same time, respect. I do not kill more than needed, so no ill will is sent my way. Because of this, they do not focus more of there attacks on me then our armies. If I was a king like the others, they would let many of their own die just to end my life" Diabolos said._

_"You've become sentimental Diabolos. I'd be concerned if I were you" Ha Des said._

_"Is that a threat?" Diabolos said, rising up to instill the fear of his towering form into Ha Des._

_"No sir. It's a promise of things to come. Mainly, this!" Ha Des shouted as he pointed his finger at Diabolos, a light shining from it. The presence of the light seemed to make Diabolos' body crack into pieces and reveal a smaller, humanoid form. "Odd. This is supposed to be the ultimate killing technique" Ha Des said._

_"That's because it's my technique! Used in the hands of others, it can only weaken them. And I will kill you with it or my name isn't Diabolos!" the Dark King said pointing his finger at Ha Des to create the same light, only for it to flicker away. "What is this trickery?" the Dark King said._

_"You are weak now, not even worth fighting. I should kill you now, but since you are one of the greatest kings the Fiends have ever seen, I will let you run away and never return" Ha Des said._

_"You will regret your decision Ha Des. Any other being and you might be safe, but I will have my revenge" the Dark King said before leaving Ha Des and not looking back, even after miles of travel._

**Real World**

"Woah. So you were a great king. And I don't just mean great as in powerful, but you had the respect of your enemies. Pretty sweet" Tanner said.

"Yes. You truly were the director of your time, before you were cancelled" Haseo said.

"I dislike that part of the story. That bastard Ha Des blind sided me. Sure, it's the Fiend way of doing things, but to use my own technique, that's low" the Dark King said.

"So that's how ya got that way? Boy, that be sadder than seein' dead kittens" Dean said.

"D-d-dead kittens?" Jewels and Melinda asked before bursting into tears.

"Idiot. There are no dead kittens. They have nine lives" Cassie said.

"B-better" Jewels said wiping away her tears.

"But the story isn't over yet. Cassie told us about Necro Diabolos, so there has to be more" Shawn said.

"Right you are Shawn. Let me continue" Voltaire said.

**Story Mode**

_"Despicable heathen. I take him under my wings, literally, and he treats me like this. If it weren't for me, he'd still be eating rats in the alleys" the Dark King mumbled to himself. He had traveled far from his former castle and was in another city of Fiends, one where lesser of the race would make themselves useful through trade and work._

_"Hey buddy. You want to by a human eye? They're great on toast" a merchant asked._

_"No you lecherous cretin. Now leave before I have you slain" the Dark King said._

_"You're going to make me leave? What if I decided you should be slain?" the merchant asked. In truth, the being was of larger size and at the moment deadlier with the arsenal he had on him that was supposed to be sold._

_"Or you'll get more of this!" a voice rang out. Before the merchant Fiend knew it, he was dodging explosion that would severely damage him if he was hit and eventually ran._

_"Thank you. I'm still getting back into shape and I wouldn't have been able to take that freak on my own" the Dark King said turning to his savior. It was a short, red Fiend with a large head and antennas that had a white X painted across his face wearing a green best and black shorts held up by a white belt that held many bombs._

_"No probs, that guy's a jerk. The name's Blast Asmodian. And you?" the Fiend asked._

_"I have lost my name. Until I get a new one, I go by Dark King of the Abyss" the Dark King said._

_"A king? The only leader we have is Dark Ruler Ha Des. But your name reminds me of Diabolos. He was the greatest king we've ever had, but Ha Des killed him, so I guess he couldn't be as great as he seemed" Blast Asmodian said._

_"He couldn't kill me with both my arms tied behind my back" the Dark King said without thinking._

_"Kill you?... Are. Are you Diabolos?" Blast Asmodian asked._

_"I was. Ha Des tried to kill me but only ended up doing this" the Dark King said._

_"Woah! You were the greatest! It's only a pain that Ha Des stole your title. But even in your condition, you don't seem to fear him" Blast Asmodian said._

_"I'll never fear that pompous ass" the Dark King said._

_"Haha! That's why you were the best... and maybe can be again. I have this bomb. The strongest of them all. But it's dangerous because you have to get close to your enemy. I was saving this in case of a last resort, but if you become king again, you might make me an advisor. Hahaha!" Blast Asmodian said before laughing and then handed a bomb to the Dark King._

_"This is great, thank you. I can now reclaim my spot as the king. And you can be assured that you won't have to live in this rathole any longer when I regain my position" the Dark King said._

_"Sure, sure, just go" Blast Asmodian said. And go he did. The Dark King went straight back to his old castle and barged past the guards, not even listening to them as he approached Ha Des._

_"Diabolos? Whoops! I forgot, you don't have a name anymore. What brings you here? I thought I made it clear I'll kill you" Ha Des said._

_"I doubt you could say that to my face" the Dark King said, clutching the bomb tightly behind his back._

_"Ha! You have a lot of gall. Fine, is this close enough?" Ha Des said as he stood in front of the former king._

_"Perfect" the Dark King said before pulling out the bomb and activating it. Instead of exploding, the bomb released a fire that seemed to burn Ha Des' life force. Ha Des' lifeless corpse fell to the floor with a thud. "I didn't like using a dirty tactic like that, but as they say 'fight fire with fire'. And now it's time to reclaim my throne" the Dark King said._

_"I wouldn't say so" Ha Des' voice was heard. Turning to Ha Des, the Dark King saw he was up, but his robe was severely ripped from the bomb and his arms were replaced with large, ghostly ones._

_"How is this possible!? The curse of the Fiend leader is to never come back to life!" the Dark King roared._

_"I am no longer a fiend, but a Zombie. I captured a Plaguespreader Zombie a while ago and took in the plague so I could return in case I died" Ha Des said._

_"Well you're no longer a Fiend, so leave this realm" the Dark King said._

_"Oh I know, but I've arranged a few things for a day like this. First off, I've already arranged myself to be a grand lord in the dead realm. The second being I have transport to the dead realm so I don't endanger myself. The third is that if I were to be murdered, I would be allowed to kill my murderer in this realm" Ha Des said. Before the Dark King could react, Ha Des wrapped his large hands around the Dark King and used his new powers to rip his flesh from his body leaving a skeleton and discoloring his robe to a purple color. "Huh, I guess I should take this trash with me to the dead realm. Goodbye" Ha Des said to his ex-guards before disappearing with the Dark King's skeleton._

**Real World**

"Dang boy! Ya get your revenge, and the a-hole still takes ya down! That has ta suck" Dean said.

"Do I have to hit you? Because I will. I know how humiliating my life is, so shut up" the Dark King threatened.

"Calm yourself. He's just trying to say he understands how hard you've had it" Jewels said.

"Anyone else still freaked out we're talking to a spirit of a monster card that tried to kill us during our field trip on Halloween?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't try to kill you. Merely banish a few of you to the Shadow Realm and take over your world" the Dark King said.

"Yeah, still kind of freaky" Shawn said.

"Well don't worry guys, the story gets better from here" Voltaire said.

**Story Mode**

_"Ugh. Oh, my head. Where am I?" the Dark King asked. He got up and looked around to find himself in a graveyard with many skeletons walking around, doing menial tasks. "Skull Servants? I end up in a Skull Servant training camp or something?" the Dark King asked._

_"I see you're different than the others" a gentle voice said behind the Dark King. Turning around, he saw the Lay in Wight._

_"Who are you? And what am I doing in this forsaken land?" the Dark King asked._

_"You don't remember? Ha Des, one of the newest lords of this land left you here. Apparently he thought you could be like the other Skull Servants here, although you do hold your memories, and other power" the Lady said._

_"Skull Servant?" the Dark King asked. The Lady presented him a mirror and he saw he was a Skull Servant._

_"AAAAGGGHH! Damn you Ha Des! I will not rest until I have crushed your skull under my foot!" the Dark King shouted in anger._

_"Calm yourself. There is nothing you can do. But where are my manners? I am now known as the Lady in Wight. I used to be a powerful Fiend, but Ha Des killed me since I was opposing his methods. I wish Diabolos was still the king" the Lady said._

_"I'm just a Skull Servant now, but I was the Dark King of the Abyss, who was formerly Diabolos" the Dark King said._

_"You are he!? Oh, you are no mere Skull Servant. With your powers, you should be the king of them!" the Lady exclaimed._

_"The King of the Skull Servants. Not a very appealing title. But then again, I have learned I may become stronger by accepting others help. I would not have killed Ha Des had Blast Asmodian not given me his bomb" the Dark King said._

_"Yes. We may be weak now, but together, we are strong" the Lady said._

_"Then it is decided. I will gather the Skull Servants and make us the dominant rulers of this land" the Dark King said. And he wasted no time. As Skull Servants returned from being rented out to lords or ladies of the dead realm, the Dark King would bond with them, and gain power from them. Soon, the Dark King was very powerful, but still not strong enough to claim power in the dead realm lest he risk his people's destruction in a confrontation. It was when he was thinking with the Lady that he gained a new idea._

_"Look at them. They applaud you, but besides our cause they are nothing but husks. It amazes me that when they are not at work, they will tower upon one another to conserve space. Imagine if they could touch the sky" the Lady said._

_"Hm, interesting... hold that thought. Empty husks, towering, our cause... perfect!" the Dark King exclaimed._

_"What is it? Did you think of something?" the Lady asked._

_"Not just something, our answer! The Skull Servants are husks, animated by magic, no soul but wanting one. If we tower them upon each other, then they'll become like a magnet for souls. We could use those souls to become stronger" the Dark King said._

_"Brilliant! You are definitely a genius! No wonder you were the king, and one to be again" the Lady said._

_"No. I am a king now. A king of those that I will defend. But if I become stronger, then I will be more than a king. I will be... an emperor" the Dark King said. And so they enacted their plan. They had to pile Skull Servants on for weeks and make some new ones to make the tower large enough, but eventually it became what they wanted. A Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. It gathered souls at a slow, but steady rate. Things were going as planned and soon they had enough souls, but a new obstacle appeared._

_"It's lovely, isn't it. We can finally become stronger. I think we'll resemble what we once were. Wouldn't that be nice?" the Lady asked._

_"Yes, yes" the Dark King said glumly._

_"What is the matter? We are almost completely finished our plan" the Lady asked._

_"I was thinking about it and I realized a flaw. When one of us gathers the energy, it's going to force the tower to fall apart. We can rebuild it, but we need to let the Skull Servants work again, or the lords of this realm will become suspicious" the Dark King said._

_"Why does it matter? One of us will be stronger then anything they can throw" the Lady said._

_"But what about the other or the Skull Servants? They are my people now and I will not place them in harms way" the Dark King said._

_"You truly are a great ruler. You will be the first to transform. I can wait for more time, and you can defend us" the Lady said._

_"You are an honorable woman. I will defend you and my people with my soul on the line" the Dark King said._

_"I know... it is ready. Enter, and you will become the real you" the Lady said. The Dark King nodded and entered the tower. It was silent for a while before it burst apart as the figure of Necro Diabolos came into sight. Even as they picked themselves up, the Skull Servants felt emotion for the first time in so long. Pride. Pride in their leader. In someone who would lead them to a new life, where they were not the servants, but the ones being served._

_"Ha Des... I'm back" Necro Diabolos said before the Skull Servants showed even more emotion by cheering their new king, no. New emperor. Necro Diabolos, Emperor of the Grave._

**Real World**

"Woah. So what happened next?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Voltaire said.

"What do you mean you don't know!? You're the story teller, give it an ending!" Tanner shouted.

"I was telling history, facts. The Dark King hasn't finished the story. In fact, I'm wondering why you're here, in that form" Voltaire said.

Sighing, the Dark King said "I went in search of something to speed up the process of the tower, so that the Lady can be revived. I came across this portal that returned me to this form, the soul that I was strongest as before my death".

"But wouldn't your dragon form be better?" Melinda asked.

"While that seemed to be my strongest form, it was not. As this, I learned to grow by accepting help from others. As Diabolos, I would deny any help in a battle, finding it act of weakness. Now, I know my limitations, and for that I have grown" the Dark King said.

"Wow. That sounds kind of cheesy" Shawn said.

"And you point out the obvious" the Dark King said.

"So, were you and the Lady like, an item or something?" Jewels asked.

"I have no heart, but she is a beauty indeed. I will return her to what she truly is and together, we shall enjoy Ha Des' carcass as a meal" the Dark King said.

"How romantic" Cassie said.

"I know. Well, it's getting late for you guys and I need to go to class. I enjoyed this" Voltaire said deactivating his Duel Disk and getting up.

"Yes. It was fun. You'd make a good narrator for a movie. Perhaps we could star in something together" Haseo suggested.

"I'll consider it, but I must be off" Haseo said putting his trench coat and fedora back on and in a flash of lightning, disappeared.

"Wow Cassie, you really know how to pick them" Tanner said.

"I know" Cassie said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

**Author's Note:** I think that might be the longest chapter I've written, I don't know. I could use one of those word count things, but I'm too lazy. I have to thank Metal Overlord 2.0 again for helping development. He came up with the Malic Doll of Demise story and helped hammer the ending of the Dark Kings into perspective. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and remember, don't drink and read at the same time.


	20. Chapter 20

1Aaaaah, that was refreshing... hm? Wait, what are you doing here!? Get out! You don't walk in on someone when they're doing this! What kind of sicko are you!? I mean seriously! I just got started writing this!... what's that? You mean by the time you're reading this, I'm finished writing? Oh, never mind then. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

I Need To See Your License And Registration... To Duel!

"Waaaaaah! I miss them so much!" Sandra cried out.

"San, they just left" Jewels said.

"Too long!" Sandra cried once more.

"You went a few months without them and didn't complain" Melinda said.

"You didn't see me at the airport" Sandra said.

"I don't care! I missed you! Don't cry!" Tanner said hugging Sandra tightly, letting his hands drift a little too low.

"Tanner!" Jewels and Melinda shouted.

"I can't help it! I haven't seen her for a few days!" Tanner said.

"Where's Cassie?" Sandra asked, seemingly over her fit.

"She's looking for a gift for Voltaire" Shawn said flipping through a magazine.

"Gosh darn it! Don't tell me they all are those lovey-dovey types that they'll go and buy a week anniversary present" Dean said angrily.

"No. She wants to start for Christmas. She said she would keep her eye out for us as well" Shawn said.

"Right! Christmas is coming up! I mean it's not like it's a week away or anything, but still, there's so much to do!" Jewels said.

"Oh. But we're on an island that's too far south to get snow. No white Christmas" Sandra said.

"That's not true. Apparently, this island is situated in an odd coastal wind exchange or something that makes it snow" Haseo said.

"Yay! I love snow! I mean I like warm weather, but Christmas is a snowy time" Sandra said.

"I've never seen snow. It's always so warm where I live" Dean said.

"You don't know what you're missing Dean. Snow is pretty cool. It'll be great to enjoy it here. Right guys?" Shawn asked. Everyone nodded, although Shawn noticed Tanner seemed to being forcing his nod, but didn't push it. "So, anyone planning on doing anything for Christmas break? We're allowed to go back home for the break" Shawn asked.

"I'm going to see my brothers again! I can't enjoy the holiday without them" Sandra said.

"I'm heading home with the family. We all gather together and enjoy it as a big, somewhat dysfunctional, but loving family. I heard Cassie said she'll head to Italy with Voltaire. Her dad is doing some work there so they'll all enjoy it together" Jewels said.

"I'm going to a ski resort in Virginia with my family" Melinda said.

"I'm goin' with Grammy to meet a bunch of her old friends. Nice people, give me lots o' presents" Dean said.

"I'll head home to enjoy an act with my mother and catch up with my friend Celena's script" Haseo said.

"I'll be heading home and give my mom some company. What about you Tanner?" Shawn asked.

"Miss Myla has business to attend to during Christmas, so I'll hand around here" Tanner said and then left quickly.

"Miss Myla? Who's that?" Shawn asked.

"Miss Myla is the woman that adopted Tanner. Remember how he mentioned he's been raised by clowns and gymnast? Well I don't know the full story, but I asked Miss Myla and she only told me that he's been through a lot and it's best to let him be" Melinda said.

"Now that we think about it, Tanner doesn't talk much about his past. I mean we all have said stuff like what our parents do and stuff, but he just nods his head and keeps his mouth closed unless it's something perverted" Jewels said.

"How does he act when it's snowing?" Shawn asked earning some odd looks. "I noticed that he needed to force his nod when I asked about snow earlier, maybe he doesn't like it" Shawn said.

"I don't know. Truthfully, I've never seen him on a snow day. While everyone ran around outside and enjoyed it, he stayed home with Miss Myla, taking care of her. She's a really old lady, but kind of rich. Really rich actually. She has a bunch of maids and butlers, but Tanner always takes care of her when I head to their house" Melinda said.

"Odd... anyone want to go test out the D-Wheels?" Shawn asked. His response was everyone trying to get out the door at the same time.

**Stadium**

Being prepared to test the D-Wheel ahead of time, Shawn was waiting for the others to arrive at the stadium. This moment he was just lying on the ground, staring at the seagulls in the sky. "Lucky birds. They can fly around whenever they want and then when they're tired, they perch themselves on something. They can do whatever they want" Shawn said.

"Not entirely" a voice that Shawn remembered, but couldn't place where said. Turning his head a little, he saw the same old man that drove him to the exams that fateful day.

"Hey! It's you! The old guy!" Shawn shouted jumping up.

"Well, I do have a name, but old guy is alright" the old man said chuckling.

"Sorry. What's your name sir?" Shawn asked.

"You may call me Chrysaor" the man said.

"Chrysaor? That sounds familiar" Shawn said.

"I hear that a lot. It's a Greek name is all" the old man said.

"So Mister Chrysaor, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Ah, I'm just in the transportation business. Either it's people like you the day we met, or supplies to places like this. I remembered that if it wasn't for me, you would be at the other school you wanted to go to, so I decided to check on you and see if you were alright" Chrysaor said.

"I'm fine. Actually, I have to thank you. After I came here, I've made a lot of friends. And that card you gave me made me realize that there's so much I can do, but one thing I know I'll do. Keep this place and the people here safe" Shawn said.

"Really? And why would you say that?" Chrysaor asked.

"Because. I've seen some people who want to get rid of others and have tried to be harmful, but me and my friends have fought them at every turn. I was offered to be one of those harmful people, but I declined. It's like the Rookie, so many destinies possible, but he'll choose one" Shawn said.

"I'm glad you see it that way. It'd be far worse if you were like his rival" Chrysaor said.

"His rival?" Shawn asked, his interest piqued.

"Yes. You see, the Rookie is good, although he can be evil if he chose, but good at first glance. He has many choices in life, but one thing he can't choose... his rival. You see, his rival is unlike him in the fact he has only one fate, and that's to try and be better then the Rookie at every turn, and I mean every. The Rookie gets an A on a test, the Rival will get an A+. The Rookie runs five miles a day, the Rival runs six miles. The Rookie has pancakes for breakfast, the Rival has chocolate chip pancakes. It's rather humorous at times, but it's truthfully dark. You see, while the Rookie enjoys the company of others, the Rival only wants to be the best, and that's his weakness. While he can be one of the strongest out there because he rivals the Rookie, he can be the weakest if the Rookie isn't around" Chrysaor said.

"That's interesting, but I have to admit, it sounds like you're making this all up" Shawn said.

"Oh, but I am not. In fact, take this and you'll know I'm not lying. I have to go now though, have a good day" Chrysaor said handing Shawn a card and leaving.

"Rival of a Single Fate? So, what does this mean?" Shawn asked himself, staring at the new card.

**Mansen's Room**

"I have prepared the, kah, troops sir. They are ready to face, kah, the group" Griever said.

"There is no need for that Griever. I have hired a professional" Mansen said.

"What!? Kah! Do you not trust me and, kah, the rest of the students!?" Griever asked, angry that he was being put down a peg.

"Calm yourself. I just did this because I thought you and the others could use a break but didn't want those students to have one" Mansen said.

"Fine. Then who is, kah, this mercenary?" Griever asked.

"Only the best damn mercenary you'll find in this solar system" someone said behind Griever. Griever turned to see a man wearing a sleeveless, black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, tight blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, and elbow length brown gloves. He had cold blue eyes and flaming red hair. When he opened his mouth to speak, Griever could see he had so many piercings on his tongue that there was more metal then flesh. "Nice to meet you, the name is Curtis T. Tarwheel. But you can call me Curt" the man said.

"He seems rather, kah, cheery to be a mercenary" Griever said.

"Don't be fooled by his demeanor. When it comes to business, he's the most vicious mercenary seen. He's been known to do more than Duel if you catch my drift" Mansen said.

"Right. So who are you, kah, targeting?" Griever asked.

"I haven't seen any of the kids, so you choose" Curt said.

"I want you to go after Shawn Nicholas" Mansen said.

"Alright. What technique does he use and how do you want this done? Standard Duel? Two-on-one Duel? Riding Duel?" Curt asked.

"He uses Neo-Ninjas, a bunch of Warrior monsters, and I'd like last one. The rules haven't changed yet, but he'll be in awe of the D-Wheel that he'll make too many mistakes" Mansen said.

"Okey-dokey. See you in a little bit, I've got work to do" Curt said waving before he left.

"I hope he's worth the money, kah" Griever said.

"Don't worry. He's so confident in his skills, that if he fails a job, he'll pay you the money you would have paid him" Mansen said.

"So it's a win-win situation? Kah" Griever asked.

"Precisely... do you have any plans for Christmas?" Mansen asked.

"Besides getting a lump of, kah, coal in my stocking? No" Griever said.

"Yes, Santa is giving us all coal this year" Mansen said.

**Stadium**

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but why do you guys want me to be the first one to ride this thing?" Shawn asked.

"Because man, ya be our best friend and deserve it more than the rest of us" Dean said.

"And we want to make sure they won't fall apart beneath us so you're the test driver" Melinda said.

"Consider yourself a stuntman" Haseo said.

"Great. Well, I guess I should get moving" Shawn said. It resembled a streamline, red pod with blue tinted glass on top that opened for him to get in and out of. He revved the motor a few times before taking off at an astounding speed.

"Woah! Look at him go! Hey, slow down Shawn, we can't see ya!" Dean shouted.

"He can't hear you. He's moving to fast, and I think the way that D-Wheel is designed, the only way he can hear you is if you talk to him through the helmet" Jewels said.

"So just put a helmet on" Haseo said.

Sandra shoved hers on and shouted "Hey Shawn! Slow down!". The sudden loud voice surprised Shawn and made him swerve. "Whoops, sorry".

"I'm okay, just give me some warning next time" Shawn said.

"So what's it like in that thing?" Sandra asked.

"It's amazing. It's incredibly fast, but so easy to control. One of you should get out here so we can test the Duel system" Shawn said. Not even ten seconds later another D-Wheel was out there, but it wasn't one of the others. Their D-Wheel was fashioned like a Harley and had more pipes spouting smoke then one would care for.

"Sorry compadre, but I saw someone riding and thought 'You don't see many people riding a D-Wheel here' so I decided to check it out" the person said.

"That's alright. I was just testing this out, it's so cool" Shawn said.

"The Duel system is even more fun. Want to try?" the person asked.

"Sure. By the way, my name is Shawn" Shawn said.

"Oh! Where are my manners. Curtis T. Tarwheel, but you can call me Curt" the man said.

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Curt's LP: 8000**

"Uhm, I don't know how this works, so can you go first?" Shawn asked.

"Certainly, but it's the same as regular Dueling until they upgrade it" Curt said drawing an extra card. "Haha, this is going to be fun. I activate Call of the Mummy. This card allows me to special summon a Zombie monster from my hand to the field if I have no monsters on the field, so I'll summon Double Coston" Curt said as a slimy, ghost like monster that was splitting into two separate monsters appeared on the field (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1650). "But that won't last for long, because I activate Emergency Provisions, which allows me to send spells or traps on my side of the field to the graveyard for 1000 Life Points each, in this case it's just my Call of the Mummy" Curt said as the hologram of the card disappeared and was replaced with crackers that he promptly ate.

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Curt's LP: 9000**

"How did those taste?" Shawn asked.

"Considering they're holograms, pretty good. Needs salt though" Curt said.

"Heheh, your funny" Shawn said. It was at that moment that Shawn realized that Curt seemed to be moving ahead of him slightly. "How come you get to move faster?" Shawn asked.

"It's because the current D-Wheel system makes it so the person with more Life Points moves faster, but on with the Duel. Double Coston allows me to count it as two tributes for a DARK monster, so say goodbye to the gruesome twosome and hello to the key of my deck, Fiendish Engine S" Curt said as the two slime ghosts smashed together and formed a new, larger creature. It was a tall red machine that was shaped like a demon with smoke coming out of his shoulders that had long sharp horns and large blades on each arm (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2000). "He's awfully purty, ain't he?" Curt said in a country bumpkin way.

"If you're in to that sort of thing" Shawn said.

"Aw! You have jokes as well! Very good. I'll set one card and end my turn. And during my End Phase, my Fiendish Engine creates an Engine Token" Curt said as a futuristic engine was shot out of Fiendish Engine's back (Attack: 200 Defense: 200).

"That's a rather odd turn, but I won't complain... too much" Shawn said drawing another card.

"You will be. I activate my face down The Banishment of Tribe. You ever hear of The Regulation of Tribe? That card allows you to declare one monster type and it prevents them from attacking, but you have to tribute a monster every Standby Phase or it's destroyed. This card takes it a step further. You aren't even allowed to summon a monster of the type I declare, which is Warrior by the way" Curt explained.

"What if I already had a Warrior monster on the field?" Shawn asked.

"They would stay, but no more Warriors could be summoned" Curt said.

"Well, that sucks. My deck is pretty much all Warriors" Shawn said.

"Really? Well I guess I got lucky then" Curt said.

"It's a good thing that I still have a few other cards. I'll set two cards and end my turn" Shawn said.

"And now I draw and offer my Engine Token to keep The Banishment of Tribe on the field" Curt said as his engine was destroyed. "Now, I summon Oni Tank T-34. Oni Tank will go for the first strike" Curt said as a large tank with a red oni mask on the front of it rolled onto the track, barely keeping up with the speeding D-Wheels (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1700). The tank positioned its barrel at Shawn and prepared to fire.

"Not so fast. I activate Seal Dispenser. This continuous trap card allows me to place a Seal Counter on any card I want at any time in exchange for 500 Life Points, so I'll give up 1000 Life Points to place a Seal Counter on both your Oni Tank and Fiendish Engine" Shawn said as a machine that resembled an ATM but smaller appeared on the field and fired two blank paper seals, each latching onto Curt's monsters and the distance between the Duelist deepened.

**Shawn's LP: 7000 Curt's LP: 9000**

"So what? They don't seem to be harming my monsters" Curt said.

"Which is why I activate my second face down, Paralyzing Kanji. This makes it so that any monster that has a Seal Counter on it can't attack" Shawn said as a yellow kanji appeared on the seal.

"Huh. Is this your deck style?" Curt asked playing dumb.

"No. The seal style is a whole other deck technique. But I do use some of the ones that aren't too hard to use, along with a few other things. You know how it is, don't keep all your eggs in one basket" Shawn said.

"Very smart... too smart" Curt said, whispering the last part to himself. "I suppose I'll end my turn" Curt said as another Engine Token appeared (Attack: 200 Defense: 200).

"Alright. It's time to summon something to the field. Say hello to Shaku, Shark of Dignified Honor" Shawn said as a great white shark with numerous fins and broken spears in its fins seemingly swam through the air next to Shawn (Attack: 1800 Defense: 0).

"Dignified honor? That's hard to believe considering sharks are killing machines" Curt said.

"That's what most act like, although that's not what they're really like. But Shaku is different. One thing, he'll never attack an opponent who's not ready, meaning he can only attack monsters that are in attack position. And since he's so honorable, he can't back down from a challenge, so he has to be in attack" Shawn explained.

"That actually looks worse for you then me" Curt said.

"True, but this makes him one of the most respected creatures in all the ocean, something that will come in handy later. But for now, destroy his Engine Token Shaku!" Shawn commanded. Swimming through the air, Shaku swallowed the engine in one large gulp and rammed Curt's D-Wheel, shaking it a little bit as he fell behind Shawn.

**Shawn's LP: 7000 Curt's LP: 7400**

"Dang! I thought I had you earlier, but you've already put me in lock down" Curt said.

"I just got a lucky break, you'll probably put me behind again" Shawn said.

"I hope so. Is that all this turn?" Curt asked.

"Sure. Good luck" Shawn said.

_"With what I have in store kid, you'll be the one needing luck"_ Curt thought to himself.

At the sidelines, the others were still wondering who this mystery man was. "Who in tha world is that? I thought we were the only ones that had D-Wheels, besides the older three and the weirdo with tha cough. Maybe it is tha last one?" Dean asked.

"No, if you tune your D-Wheel to the Duel you can see the names registered in both peoples D-Wheels. That guy's name is Curt. But who is he?" Haseo asked.

"I don't know who he is, but he has Shawn in a tough position. I know he has a few cards that aren't related to Neo-Ninjas, but they're the pillar of his deck. Without them, I don't know how long he can last" Jewels said in concern.

"Well he's fighting back at least. The other guy can't attack him at the moment, and even if he summons another monster to the field, Shawn will just put a Seal Counter on it" Melinda said.

"But I'm confused. Why is it called a Seal Counter when I don't see a seal anywhere? I mean they replace a cute little seal with a piece of paper, that's not fun" Sandra said.

"Not the living kind of seal, but the ones that priests and stuff use to seal away evil spirits" Melinda said with a sigh.

"Oh! That makes more sense" Sandra said with a smile.

"Now! I offer my Oni Tank to keep my trap on the field" Curt said as Oni Tank disappeared. "Now, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards and play Fiend's Sanctuary to summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field" Curt said as a small, fairly humanoid creature constructed of metal appeared on the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "But he won't be here for long, because I offer him to summon Jinzo!" Curt announced as the token was destroyed for a new monster, one that looked like a tall human with a long neck wearing green robe like clothes and a mask over its face where numerous veins were sticking out (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1500). "I think we all know the effect of this great cyborg" Curt said as Jinzo shot a tiny red laser from his eyes at the Seal Counter removing the kanji and at the Seal Dispenser, deactivating it.

"While that sucks, it makes it possible for me to use Neo-Ninja monsters again" Shawn pointed out.

"Not really, because I equip Jinzo with Amplifier, allowing me to use my trap cards" Curt said as a mechanical helmet attached itself to Jinzo's head. "Now, I'll have Jinzo attack your Shaku" Curt said as Jinzo gathered dark energy to his hands and flung it at Shaku, destroying the honorable shark.

**Shawn's LP: 6400 Curt's LP: 7400**

"I'd like to say it's nice you're back behind me by 1000 Life Points again, but that's about to change" Curt said when Shawn slowed down so he was next to Curt. "Fiendish Engine will attack now" Curt said as the large machine brung its blades down on Shawn, making him drop behind Curt considerably.

**Shawn's LP: 3600 Curt's LP: 7400**

"I have to say, this is starting to get a little boring, too bad. It's your turn" Curt said faking a yawn as another Engine Token was produced (Attack: 200 Defense: 200).

"Don't worry, I haven't given up yet" Shawn said drawing a new card and smirking. "First off, I'll activate Giant Trunade, sending all spell and trap cards on the field to their owners hands. And I know that when Amplifier is removed from the field, Jinzo is automatically destroyed" Shawn said as all the spells and traps returned to their owner's hand and Jinzo couldn't handle the loss of control he had received and blew up. "Now, I activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two" Shawn said as he deposited two of his cards and drew three more. "Now, I activate Shaku's effect from the graveyard. By removing him from play after he's been destroyed in battle, I may summon one WATER attribute monster from my deck to the field, so I summon Neo-Ninja of Sui-ren" Shawn said as a new Neo-Ninja that appeared to be wearing skin tight, blue body suit with two small turbines on the back and flipper like gloves and shoes, a futuristic snorkeling mask covered his head (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1300). "This guy is pretty in tune with the water and all its creatures. So much in fact, that creatures of the water will help him in battle. This means that once per turn I can take a Fish or Sea Serpent monster with WATER attribute from my hand, deck, graveyard, or removed from play, and treat it as an equip card to him, giving him half of their attack and defense, although he can only be equipped with one monster at a time, but if he's going to be destroyed in battle, the monster equipped to him is sent to the graveyard instead. I choose to equip my Shaku to him" Shawn said as Shaku seemingly swam out of the ground underneath the Neo-Ninja and allowed him to mount him (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1300).

"He's still nowhere near my Fiendish Engine" Curt said.

"True, but he's not my main plan of attack. I now summon Neo-Ninja of Shurikenjutsu" Shawn said as another Neo-Ninja appeared. This one had shiny grey hair that spiked up with a grey cloak over his black shirt and pants, a large assortment of shuriken dangling in the cloth (Attack: 1000 Defense: 500). "He's not much attack wise, but he's a great team player. When a Neo-Ninja monster of mine is in battle while in attack position, then they get half of his attack points during battle" Shawn said.

"Dangerous, but he's still not enough to defeat my Fiendish Engine" Curt said.

"No, I'm nowhere close to that level yet, which is why I activate Double Summon so I can summon Neo-Ninja of Kusarigamajutsu" Shawn said as another new Neo-Ninja arrived, this one looked ready to kill. He was a tall, somewhat built man who was wearing a loose orange jacket over a brown shirt and brown pants, his orange hair swaying in the breeze while he glared at Curt with his dark brown eyes, his skin darker then most other Neo-Ninjas. In his hands he held a metal handle with a curved blade on one end at a right angle, the other end was connected to a long cord that ended in a foot long, cylindrical lead weight (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1200). "You see, this guy here takes the defense of his team seriously. Now that doesn't mean he's wielding a shield because then he can't kill his enemies the way he likes to. So, he learns to restrain his enemies. What I'm saying here is, during my End Phase I can choose one of your monsters and keep it from battling until it's my turn again, but then I'll just do the same again. So I just need to end my turn and your Fiendish Engine can't attack, but before I do, my Neo-Ninja of Sui-ren will destroy your Engine Token with Shurikenjutsu's help" Shawn said as Sui-ren rode Shaku over to the Engine Token and fired a jet of water from its gloves while Shurikenjutsu threw a barrage of shuriken, destroying it.

**Shawn's LP: 3600 Curt's LP: 5000**

"Now I'll end my turn and Kusarigamajutsu will hold your Fiendish Engine down" Shawn said as the warrior swung the weight end of his weapon around before flinging it at Fiendish Engine, the cord stretching to accommodate the distance, and wrapped around its head, forcing it to lower his head.

"Judging by the fact you didn't lay any cards down, you probably discarded Seal Dispenser and Paralyzing Kanji for Graceful Charity's effect" Curt said drawing a new card and smiling. "Well how about I copy that tactic? I activate my own Graceful Charity to draw three new cards and I'll flat out say Amplifier and The Banishment of Tribe are being discarded. And look! Cards I know will keep me safe! I activate Prohibition! With this, I can name any card I want, and you can't use it! So say goodbye to good ole' Rookie of a Thousand Destinies!" Curt said.

"What!? How did you know I have that card!? Very few people have seen it!" Shawn exclaimed in surprise.

"I have ears kid, I know everything about anyone I challenge, making it easier to defeat them. And now that your signature card is sealed away, I can finish you off. Next, I'll set one card and end my turn" Curt said as a new Engine Token appeared (Attack: 200 Defense: 200).

"You know about me? Isn't that cheating or something?" Shawn asked angrily.

"To defeat thy enemy, know thy enemy. Don't get angry at me for doing my job" Curt said.

"You're job? What are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"Kid, I was hired to defeat you in this Duel. When I defeat you, it'll be all the clearer that you aren't worth this school's time and get kicked out. Something along those lines is what my boss said. But it's your turn" Curt said.

_"I can't do this. Not without the Rookie. He's the strongest card in my deck, and I need him to defeat this guy... wait, this card, I remember him what Chrysaor said about him earlier. And with this card her... I can win this!"_ Shawn thought.

"Hey! Are you going to do anything or do you want to forfeit?" Curt asked.

"I'm going to end this. I summon Neo-Ninja of Hensojutsu!" Shawn shouted as a Neo-Ninja wearing a black cloak that covered his entire body appeared (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "This is one of the greatest Neo-Ninja there is because of his job as an impersonator. On the turn he was summoned, I remove from play any monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard and he is treated as that monster in addition to being a Neo-Ninja, as well as gain their attack, defense, type, attribute, level, and effect. At the end of the turn his cover is blown though and he reverts to being Neo-Ninja of Hensojutsu. With this, I can still use the power of Rookie of a Thousand Destinies!" Shawn said as the Neo-Ninja tore his cloak off to reveal Rookie of a Thousand Destinies who was given a mini-Kusarigama, a set of flipper gloves, and a few shuriken from the Neo-Ninjas on the field as his handle became a sword (Attack: 4700 Defense: 3000).

"Not so fast! I had plans in case you summoned a strong monster like that! I activate my face down Spellbinding Circle! Now your monster can't attack!" Curt said in glee.

"That's alright, because I wasn't going to attack with him anyways. Because 'Rookie of a Thousand Destinies' is on the field, I can summon my newest monster to the field. Meet Rival of a Single Fate!" Shawn said as a new being appeared, one that the Rookie glared at. Standing on the field was a monster that looked like the Rookie but sinister with a baleful expression that was also wearing metal claw gauntlets and a black scarf that trailed behind him. The Rival took a look at the Rookie, sneered, and then pulled out exact copies of the items he had (Attack: 5000 Defense: 3300). "This guy is very dangerous. His attack and defense is always 300 higher then the Rookies, and he can offer a monster on the field that shares the Rookie's type to gain half of its original attack" Shawn said.

"But wouldn't it just be lowered because of the Rookie's effect, thus lowering his own? And shouldn't there be a loop here because of his type increasing the Rookie's" Curt asked.

"His effect also states he isn't included in the Rookie's effect and that he gets to keep the attack and defense lost until the end of the turn. So I'm sorry Kusarigama, but I need you to help us win" Shawn said to which Kusarigama nodded but was surprised when the Rival appeared behind him suddenly, his arm impaled through Kusarigama's chest and stole his weapon (Attack: 5800 Defense: 3300). "Woah! I said tribute, not kill! That was brutal!" Shawn shouted in surprise, but the Rival blew him off. "I can't believe my own monster is giving me sass. Whatever. Rival, finish him off by attcking Engine Token" Shawn commanded. The Rival looked to be contemplating his orders before deciding go follow along and sliced through the token and striking Curt mercilessly.

**Shawn's LP: 3600 Curt's LP: 0000**

When Curt's Life Points hit 0, his D-Wheel suddenly stopped as multiple pieces opened up and released smoke. Shawn finished his lap and stopped next to his friends. "You kicked his butt! Yay Shawn!" Sandra cheered.

"Thanks. I was in trouble there though. If I didn't get the Rival from Chrysaor earlier then I'd be in trouble. But the way he gained the tributes attack points... I'm not sure if I want to use him that often" Shawn said.

"Chrysaor? Why does that name sound familiar?" Haseo said.

"You know someone by that name?" Jewels asked.

"No, nobody I know is Greek, but the name seems so familiar" Haseo said.

"Shouldn't we catch that mercenary?" Melinda asked.

"Right!" Shawn said. The group ran to the D-Wheel, still recovering from the Duel, but found that it was abandoned. "He got away. We need to report this to the teachers... later, I'm hungry. Lets go to the meeting room" Shawn said.

**Meeting Room**

Tanner was already in the meeting room, fixing himself a plate of cookies with milk, when the others arrived. "Hey guys! How are you doing? Anything special happen after I left?" Tanner asked.

"Not much. We tested the D-Wheels out, or Shawn did to be accurate" Sandra said.

"That's cool. So it sounds like there were no Duels" Tanner said.

"Oh no, there was a Duel. Some mercenary challenged Shawn, but he won" Jewels said, the word 'mercenary' seemed to make Tanner rigid.

"Mercenary? That's odd. Probably some no talent though, right?" Tanner asked.

"Actually he was really tough and weird. What was his name again?... oh! I remember. His name was Curtis T. Tarwheel" Shawn said. The second Shawn muttered the name, Tanner dropped the items in his hand, shattering apart on the ground.

"Woah! Tanner! You should really be more careful" Dean shouted stepping out of the puddle of milk.

"Curtis... Tarwheel" Tanner said before fainting.

**Original Cards List:**

The Banishment of Tribe / Continuous Trap: Declare one monster card type. Monsters of that type cannot be summoned. Tribute one monster during each of your Standbye Phases, if not this card is destroyed.

_An old monk telling a Warrior to leave while many other monster types cheer._

Shaku, Shark of Dignified Honor / Water / 4 / 1800 / 0 / Fish / Effect: This card cannot attack a defense position monster and cannot be in defense position unless by card effect. This card may be removed from play after being destroyed in battle to summon one Water attribute monster from your deck to the field.

Seal Dispenser / Continuous Trap: During either players' turn, you may pay 500 Life Points to put a Seal Counter on a card.

_A small, ATM like machine that fires out blank seals_

Paralyzing Kanji / Continuous Trap: Any monsters with a Seal Counter on it cannot attack as long as this card is on the field.

_A yellow kanji that stands for paralyzed._

Neo-Ninja of Kurasigamajutsu / Earth / 4 / 1600 / 1200 / Warrior / Effect: During your End Phase, you may select one of your opponents monsters. The selected monster is not allowed to attack until your next turn.

_A serious man wearing a loose orange jacket over a brown shirt and pants who has orange hair, dark skin, and dark brown eyes wielding a Kurasigama_.

Neo-Ninja of Sui-ren / Water/ 3 / 1200 / 1300 / Warrior / Effect: Once per turn you may equip this card with Fish or Sea Serpent, Water attribute monster which are then treated as a equip spell card. This card gains half of that monster's attack and defense and if this card would be destroyed in battle, destroy the monster equipped to it instead, battle damage applies normally. This card can be equipped with only one monster at a time.

_A man wearing a skin tight blue scuba suit with flipper like gloves and shoes and a futuristic snorkel._

Neo-Ninja of Hensojutsu / Dark/ 1 / 0 / 0 / Warrior / Effect: The turn this card is summoned, remove from play one monster from your deck, hand, or graveyard. This cards is additionally treated as that monster and gains its attack, defense, attribute, level, type, and effect. At the end of the turn, this cards effect is negated.

_A man wearing a black cloak, his physical features unseen._

Rival of a Single Fate / Dark / 6 / ? / ? / Warrior / Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be  
special summoned when 'Rookie of a Thousand Destinies' is on your side of the  
field. This card is does not contribute points to Rookie of a Thousand Destinies' attack through its effect. The attack and defense of this card is always 300 points higher then  
'Rookie of a Thousand Destinies'. By sacrificing one monster card with the same type as Rookie of a Thousand Destinies on your  
side of the field, increase the attack of 'Rival of a Single Fate' by an amount  
equal to half of the tributed monsters original attack. When this effect is used, it does not lose the points that Rookie of a Thousand Destinies lost until the End Phase. This card cannot  
attack your opponent's life points directly.

**Author's Note:** Man, that was a chapter. Kind of just jumped to the Duel, I know, but I felt that despite being the main character, Shawn wasn't Dueling enough. Anyway, I wanted to mention that Rival of a Single Fate's concept and majority of his effect was given to me by Metal Overlord 2.0. In all, I hope that it was an acceptable chapter, so see you later. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

1Hey guys, glad you're back for another chapter of Dueling Unlimited. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Otherwise, I don't have anything to say, sorry. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Every Rose Has Its Thorns, Right? So What Does This Girl Have?

_"Ow! That hurts mommy!" a small, blonde haired boy yelped as his mother put a cotton swab against a cut on his cheek. The boy's mother in question, was a beautiful woman with sparkling blue eyes and long brown hair who had a soothing smile on her face. Her beauty stood out even through her black eye._

_"I'm sorry baby, but this will make it better" his mother said as she put the cotton swab down and put a band-aid over the cut after giving it a kiss. Usually, this would make the small boy laugh and giggle like there was no tomorrow, but at the moment he had a solemn face on. "Honey, what's wrong? You're usually so happy" his mother asked._

_"... what did I do wrong?" the boy asked._

_"Do wrong? You've done nothing honey. Why would you ask such a silly question?" the boy's mother asked._

_"Because daddy is always so grumpy and hits us when he comes home. Is it my fault?" the boy asked._

_"Honey, your father is just stressed and doesn't know how to release his anger in the correct way. He really loves you" the boy's mother said._

_"I still don't think he likes me. He always yells and hits us. Why can't he just get into a car crash or something?" the boy asked._

_"Honey! Never say that! Your father may be very mean sometimes, but he would never wish for anything like that to happen to you" the boy's mother scolded making him even sadder. Seeing this, she tilted his face up so their eyes met. "I have a present for you, wait here" the mother said before leaving temporarily. She came back with her hands behind her back. "Guess which hand" she said._

_"Uhm. Is it the right hand?" the boy asked. She brought her right hand out and there was nothing in it. "Okay, so it's in the left hand" the boy said. She held her left hand out and there was nothing in it. "You said you had a present, but I don't see anything" the boy said in confusion. His mother then put her hands on the boys and slid them off. In the boy's hand were two cards. "Wow! Duel Monster cards!... but I've never seen these cards before. What's a Synchro or Tuner monster?" the boy asked._

_"They're new kinds of cards that won't be released for a few years. Mommy got them from a friend who works at Industrial Illusions. But those two cards are one of a kind. Noone else will ever have them" the mother said._

_"Really!? I love you mommy! I'm going to become a famous Duelist one day, and then I'll get you your own house so you don't have to live with daddy so he can never hurt you again" the boy said giving his mother a hug._

_"That... that sounds fine dear" the mother said returning his hug._

**Meeting Room**

"Ah!" Tanner shouted as he sat up with great force, sweating. The first thing he noticed was that the top of his uniform had been spread out over him like a blanket as he was lying on the couch. The second thing he noticed was that everyone else was spread throughout the room, sleeping. "What is everyone doing? I don't remember going to a sleep over. Actually, I kind of forget what happened" Tanner said to himself before the memories came flooding in. "Right... I should go" Tanner said getting up as he put his uniform back on.

"And where to?" Voltaire asked stepping out of one of the bedrooms.

"Voltaire! Whoops. I mean Voltaire, what are you doing here?" Tanner shouted at first but then changed to a whisper so he wouldn't wake his friends up.

"I'm taking night shift. Everyone wanted to keep an eye on you so they could ask why you fainted when you woke up. Since they're busy sleeping, you want to tell me what happened?" Voltaire asked.

"Hmmmm. Nope. Sorry, but I got places to go" Tanner said.

"At two in the morning? I highly doubt that" Voltaire said.

"Alright, you caught me... I was going to steal panties. I promise I won't take Cassie's, so I'll bid you adieu" Tanner said.

"You're hiding something Tanner. Something big. I'll figure out what it is eventually, so you better just tell me now" Voltaire said.

"You're going to Italy with Cassie for Christmas, right?" Tanner asked suddenly.

"Yes, but I hardly see what that has to do with things now" Voltaire said.

"You're going to see your parents, Cassie's to, correct?" Tanner asked.

"Yes" Voltaire said.

"That's your answer right there. Good night Voltaire. Tell the others I'm fine, just a sugar overdose" Tanner said and promptly left leaving a confused Voltaire.

**Wise's Office**

"You're kidding me! Well how the hell am I supposed to find a replacement Duelist in time for the match!? No! You know what? Go to hell! You better find a new manager because I'm dropping you!" Wise shouted before tossing his cell phone at the wall next to the door just as Celena was entering.

"Um, am I here at a bad time?" Celena asked.

"No, no Celena, you're good. It's just all these stupid idiots. I sign this guy. Made him a something in the Duel world, and then he starts dropping his Duels so he can take a vacation. I scheduled a vacation for him in the Bahamas a month from now, free of charge. But he decides he wants to vacation now in the country side with his own money. Tell me Celena. Why are people so stupid?" Wise said as he sat back into his chair, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

"Uh, I don't really know. Sorry sir" Celena said.

"I'm sorry Celena. Here I am asking you to solve my problems for me. I mean, how am I supposed to find a Duelist for an upcoming match by asking you?" Wise said reaching into his desk and pulling out a bottle of wine and a glass.

"Do you need anyone the public knows already?" Celena asked.

"No. Anyone will do really. It's just so many people won't put up a good show. Stage fright or they can't come up with witty banter. That's it today. I mean the Duel itself is the most important thing, but the audience wants a show. Something where they feel that it's not the cards, but the Duelist that are doing the fighting. People are too scared that they'll look like an idiot if they lose the Duel, while in truth they'll gain instant fame. Sure, it might not be the fame you'd get by Dueling one of the legends like Yugi or Kaiba, but they'd get gratification. And it'd work for their careers. If they were just a car salesman, then people would go to them just to say 'Hey! I saw you Duel! It's too bad you lost, but it was cool seeing you', and then one thing would lead to another and they'd sell the sucker a car" Wise said as he filled his glass halfway and took a sip.

"I'll do it" Celena said.

"Excuse me?" Wise asked, the glass almost touching his lips.

"I'll take part in the Duel. You said that it would help anyone's career. This could be my chance to get the word of my singing out before I make an album" Celena said.

"That... has to be the single most fulfilling thing of my day, and I'm drinking some of my favorite wine here so you know that's good. I need to be careful of you now. Your sense of business is so good, you might not need me soon" Wise said jokingly.

"Mr. Wise, you gave me this great opportunity. I wouldn't get rid of you like that. Besides, Haseo trusts you, so I know I should let you do that kind of work" Celena said with a smile.

"Yes... okay. I want you to be at Wheeler Stadium by noon, because that's when your Duel starts. Just bring your Deck, I'll take care of the equipment. And thank you for fixing my problem" Wise said.

"No problem sir. See you at noon then" Celena said before she left.

_"Aaah, that girl just makes it too easy. If it keeps up like this, then Haseo will be mine to manipulate soon enough"_ Wise said leaning back in his chair as he to a sip of his wine.

**Meeting Room**

"Why would he lie like this? Doesn't he trust us?" Sandra asked.

"How are you so sure he's lying?" Jewels asked.

"Because there's no way he'd get a sugar overdose. We've spent enough time together to know when the other was at there limit... which is never" Sandra said.

"You've only known him for about two months, I don't think that's enough time" Melinda said, slightly angered.

"But she's right. We know he's got a bottomless pit of a stomach, so why would he be affected by sugar? Something isn't adding up" Shawn said.

"Thanks for keeping watch Voltaire. Want me to walk you back to your room?" Cassie asked.

"Isn't it the man's job to make sure the woman gets home safely?" Voltaire asked.

"This is the twenty first century, stuff like that is considered sexist. Although I wouldn't mind you doing that for me sometime" Cassie said.

"I look forward to it. Good day guys, I'm off to bed" Voltaire said as he was escorted to his dorm by Cassie.

"Well do we even know where Tanner is?" Dean asked.

"No. He didn't tell Voltaire... so, what do we do now?" Haseo asked.

"There's a Duel on T.V. at noon, we could watch that" Jewels said.

"It says that's for California's timezone, it comes on an hour earlier" Shawn said.

"Who's Duelin'?" Dean asked.

"Lets see. We have Yugiri Kirimaru, an extraordinary Duelist that uses Fish and Sea Serpent monsters from Japan, against a Duelist sponsored by, oh, Wise" Sandra said.

"Pass" Haseo said.

"Then what else can we do?" Shawn asked.

"I guess we just go with the simple answer. Find Dove and get her to let us into the really cool places" Sandra said to which everyone nodded.

**Wheeler Stadium, Backstage, 11:45 A.M.**

"I'm here Mr. Wise. I am on time, right?" Celena asked.

"Very much so. So now that you're here, let me go through a few things. But first, can I see your deck? I want to know what to tell the announcer" Wise asked. Celena handed her deck to Wise and he examined a few cards, his eyebrow rising over a few in particular, then gave it back to Celena. "Nice cards, you might have what it takes to defeat Kirimaru. Now, you just stay here in here until one of the officials comes for you. This is your dressing room by the way" Wise said opening a door to reveal a luxurious, well furnished room that seemed to sparkle.

"It's beautiful" Celena said, her eyes glittering.

"Only the best for my stars. Now, no offense, but I need to get you changed. We want people's eyes drawn to you and only you" Wise said. With a clap of his hands, three women wearing maid uniforms appeared.

Wise whispered something into the ear of the oldest maid and she nodded saying "Right away Mr. Wise" and grabbed Celena, dragging her behind an oriental changing booth, her clothes.

"Um, is this really necessary? I can change by myself" Celena said as her shirt was thrown on top of the small wall separating her from the rest of the room.

"Well I want you to relax before the Duel. Now, when the official comes for you, you'll follow him through a small tunnel and come out the other side where the arena is. I'll have some stuff prepared for you so just be careful to get none of it in your eyes. You'll appear after the announces goes through his speech for you, then you'll walk to the middle, give Kirimaru a friendly handshake, and the Duel will start. While we want you to look good and appealing to the public, remember to throw some witty banter in there" Wise said.

"Right" Celena said.

"Good. I'll see you soon, I'll be in the press box, so I'll be watching. Other then this, have fun with it" Wise said before leaving.

"Is he always so exact about things?" Celena asked the maids.

"Mr. Wise is a successful business man, he didn't get where he is today by playing things on foot" the oldest maid said.

"Well, I can't deny how great things have been going. I can't wait, after this I might be able to start an album. I wonder if he'd mind if I showed him some of my songs" Celena said.

**Wheeler Stadium, Arena, 12:00 P.M.**

The stadium was filled with excited fans, all awaiting the main event. Besides the Duel, there had been a few side acts, singers and dancers mainly. Suddenly, the lights went out and the audience went silent. A spotlight fell on a lone man in the middle of the arena. He was a little on the short side, but had black hair almost half his size standing straight up, his eyes hidden behind black jazz-glasses. He wore a tuxedo with a ridiculously large, red bow tie on.

"Boing! Welcome audience and viewers at home! This is Mikey Mike! I'm here to tell you that we have another great Duel! Boing!" the announcer shouted earning a roar of cheer from the audience. "Boing! But before anything can happen, we must introduce the great Duelist today! He learned to swim before he could crawl and Duel before he could walk! Some say he's a shark because of how fast a swimmer he is and how fierce a Duelist! He's the scourge of the deep sea Dueling! Lets say hello to Yugiri Kirimaru! Boing!" Mikey shouted with the audience as one of the tunnel like entrances fired out water while the large screen on either side of the stadium showed images of sharks taking bites or attacking other animals until one attacked the camera. Out of the tunnel, a poncho over his form to keep him safe from the water, a large man walked out. He walked down to the center of the stadium where he removed his poncho to reveal a man wearing a fishnet shirt that revealed his semi-muscular body, white arm warmers, slightly baggy black pants, a single earring in his left ear, and blue shoes that were ripped open at the toes so they were exposed. The man's body was odd as he had unnatural grey-blue skin, large black eyes that resembled a shark's in a sense, semi-spiky dark blue hair that went back and down his neck, and his right ear appeared to be torn at the top slightly and he had three scars on his face, one going across his nose, one going across his mouth diagonally, and a final one vertically across his right eye, but they instead of the thought of disfigurement, they gave the impression of a shark which worked perfectly with his facial structure which, you guessed it, was shark like yet still gave a sense of his own beauty.

Waving to the crowd with a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth exposed, he shouted "Nice to be in America! I was concerned when I scared off the guppy that was supposed to face me, but now I'm told I'm getting a barracuda!". His taunts towards his former opponent but respect for his new challenge won the crowd over and cause another roar of cheer.

"Boing! It looks like Kirimaru is ready for some fun, but is he ready for his opponent!? She's not a professional Duelist, but if her Dueling as good as her singing, she's going to be tough to beat! Her beauty makes a garden of exotic flowers weep! She's the singing rose, Celena Kurosaki! Boing!" Mikey shouted as the opposing tunnel released some small fireworks and as the smoke cleared, thousands of rose petals fell around Celena as she stepped forward. Instead of her usual clothes, she was wearing a red lightweight velvet bodice and overskirt, black satin underskirt drape and accent ribbon, antique white lace front panel and curtain-silk sleeves, and black heeled boots (very hard to describe, sorry).

Waving to the crowd as she walked to the center of the arena, Celena thought _"This is kind of embarrassing. I appreciate it all, but did Mr. Wise really have to have the announcer say all that and give me this dress?"_. Too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention to what was going on around her, Celena walked too far and hit Kirimaru. Looking up, Celena realized that Kirimaru was taller then her by almost two feet, which combined with his physical appearance to paint a rather scary picture of him in Celena's mind. "S-s-sorry. I didn't mean to w-walk into you" Celena stuttered in an attempt to apologize. Kirimaru frowned and clasped one of his large hands on Celena's shoulder, making the scared girl shudder.

"Relax Guppy, I'm not goin' to hurt you" Kirimaru said.

"G-guppy? Are you calling me short!?" Celena asked angrily, her fear subsiding.

"Haha! Nah, I'm not callin' you anything like that. I call short people shrimp. Guppies are the rookies, and as far as I'm aware, you haven't been in the pro-Duel scene fore long" Kirimaru said with a toothy grin.

"Well can you just call me Celena? I don't like being called Guppy" Celena asked.

"You'll have to earn it Guppy. Come on, we have a show to give" Kirimaru said grabbing Celena's hand and giving it a firm shake.

"Boing! It looks like the Duelist have already gotten acquainted! Now it's time to get the show on the road! Will somebody bring their Duel Disks out!? Boing!" Mikey asked. Two officials walked out and handed each Duelist a rather unique Duel Disk. Kirimaru's looked like it was covered in shark skin, and the deck and graveyard looked like miniature shark mouths. Celena's was a rose red with each monster card zone resembling a petal, the straps looking like vines. "Boing! Now that the Duelist have their Duel Disks, lets start the show! Boing!" Mikey shouted as each Duelist placed their decks into the Duel Disks and activated said devices.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 8000**

"You can go first Guppy" Kirimaru said.

"Keep your cool Celena, it's not worth looking stupid on national television for" Celena said as she drew an extra card. "I'll set one monster and activate Black Garden" Celena said as the stadium became covered in vines.

"Nice scenery. What does it do?" Kirimaru asked.

"You'll see soon enough. I'll set two cards and end my turn" Celena said. Just as Kirimaru drew his card Celena said "I activate Ivy Shackle and Rose Flame. Rose Flame inflicts 500 points of damage to you every time a Plant monster is summoned to your side of the field. Now I know you're a Fish and Sea Serpent user, which is why I activated Ivy Shackle which makes all of your monsters count as Plant types" Celena said.

"Smart move Guppy, but I still have plans for you. I'll summon Great White" Kirimaru said as a large shark with human arms that was bent slightly so it looked like a hunched over human appeared but was instantly wrapped up in vines (Attack: 1600 Defense: 800).

"And this activates Black Garden's effect. Whenever a monster is normal or special summoned, besides by the effect of Black Garden, that monster's controller's opponent gets a Rose Token in attack" Celena said as a large rose grew out of the ground on Celena's side of the field (Attack: 800 Defense: 800). "Second, the monster that monster has its attack points halved" Celena said as even more vines wrapped around Great White (Attack: 800 Defense: 800).

"Dang Guppy! Maybe you've been in the Pro-leagues for a while now and I just haven't noticed" Kirimaru said as the audience cheered for Celena.

"No, I just have a friend who loves this game and showed me how to play" Celena said.

"I see. Oh, that reminds me, your Rose Flame hurts me now, doesn't it?" Kirimaru asked as the vines beneath him released a large flame that engulfed Kirimaru for a second.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 7500**

"That stung a little. Great White, attack her face down monster" Kirimaru said as the shark like being swam through the air despite the vines and attacked the face down monster which ended up being an odd little anthropomorphic plant (Attack: 400 Defense: 500).

"You just destroyed my Horseytail. When it's destroyed in battle, I summon a Horseytail Token to your side of the field in defense. And when it was destroyed by a Plant monster, you send one card from your hand to the graveyard. And since you're getting a monster, so do I" Celena said as a miniature Horseytail appeared on Kirimaru's side of the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) and a Rose Token appeared on Celena's side (Attack: 800 Defense: 800), plus, Kirimaru sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. "Also, you lose some Life Points now" Celena said as Kirimaru was covered by fire once more.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 7000**

"In my first turn, you've already eliminated 1000 of my Life Points. I guess I'm in trouble, eh Guppy? I'll set two cards and end my turn" Kirimaru said.

"I'm surprised I'm doing so well against a professional. I'll offer one of my Rose Tokens to summon Rose Tentacles" Celena said as a creature that looked like an octopus with a rose head and vine tentacles appeared but was partly contained by Black Garden (Attack: 2200-1100 Defense: 1200) and a Rose Token appeared on Kirimaru's field (Attack: 800 Defense: 800) which cause Kirimaru to get hit with more fire.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 6500**

"And now I'll go into my Battle Phase. In addition to his regular attack, Rose Tentacles can attack for every Plant monster you control at the beginning of your turn. So you have Great White, a Horseytail Token, and a Rose Token. So three extra attacks. Rose Tentacles, destroy Horseytail Token!" Celena commanded as the plant whipped it's vines at the monster, destroying it with ease, but kept going and hit Kirimaru.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 6200**

"Sorry, but I forgot to mention that Rose Tentacles does 300 damage when he destroys a Plant type monster. Now, destroy Rose Token!" Celena commanded as the octopus destroyed the rose causing battle and effect damage.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 5600**

"And now take down that Great Blight!" Celena said, remembering to add some witty banter in as her monster destroyed the shark.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 5000**

"And now one more attack!" Celena commanded as her monster struck Kirimaru directly.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 3900**

"Now it's my Rose Token's turn" Celena said as the large rose fired pollen at Kirimaru.

**Celena's LP: 8000 Kirimaru's LP: 3100**

The last attack had knocked Kirimaru over and left the audience and Celena in concern. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you" Celena asked. Kirimaru's body began to shake raising everyone's doubts about his health.

"Boing! It looks like Celena has laid the attacks on too hard and Kirimaru is hurt! Someone get a medic! Boing!" Mikey shouted. Just as the medics got to Kirimaru, he sat up with a wide grin across his face and began laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha! Guppy, you have got to be the greatest Duelist I've faced in a long time! I haven't had this much fun since I chewed up the former Champion of Japan. But I'm wastin' our time. Is it my turn?" Kirimaru asked getting a slight nod from Celena. "Excellent. Now I'll activate Upstart Goblin. This gives you 1000 Life Points and allows me to draw a card" Kirimaru said.

**Celena's LP: 9000 Kirimaru's LP: 3100**

"Was one card really worth increasing my lead? I have almost three times your Life Points" Celena pointed out.

"Just wait until I activate my face down Gift Card! This card gives you 3000 Life Points" Kirimaru said as a gift card with Winged Kuribohs on it appeared in Celena's hands, only to disappear.

**Celena's LP: 12000 Kirimaru's LP: 3100**

"You're really going to have to explain why you just did that" Celena said, the crow murmuring in confusion.

"Simple. The difference between our Life Points right now is 8900 points. Well my other face down card can't be activated unless the difference between us is at least 8000 points. I activate my face down Life Equalizer! This card makes the both of us have 3000 Life Points" Kirimaru announced as green lightning hit both Duelists, barely damaging Kirimaru but really giving Celena a problem. The sudden loss of over 8000 Life Points exhausted her.

**Celena's LP: 3000 Kirimaru's LP: 3000**

"You alright over there Guppy?" Kirimaru asked.

"I'm fine. I just didn't think you'd use a strategy like that" Celena said.

"It's not my regular strategy, but a good Duelist should have multiple plans of attack" Kirimaru said.

"Well I hope you have something for my monsters, spells, and traps because I don't think it's going to be that easy to win with them around" Celena said.

"I'm aware of that. Which is why I activate Lightning Vortex, discarding one card to destroy all your face up monsters" Kirimaru said as lightning struck down all of Celena's monsters. "Now, I'll get rid of the rest of your cards by activating Heavy Storm, which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field" Kirimaru said as a hurricane destroyed Celena's remaining cards. "Now I play Card of Sanctity. This makes it so the both of us draw until we both have six cards in our hand" Kirimaru said getting a completely new hand while Celena enjoyed getting some more cards, one in particular made her smile. "Now I'll summon 7 Colored Fish and activate Double Summon so I can also bring out Deepsea Macrotrema" Kirimaru said as a long fish with seven colored scales (Attack: 1800 Defense: 800) and an red, eel like creature with long whiskers that ended in barbs appeared (Attack: 600 Defense: 100). "Now, since you're wide open, both of my monsters will attack!" Kirimaru said as the fish swam through the air and attacked Celena.

**Celena's LP: 600 Kirimaru's LP: 3000**

"Ah, it's good to be in the lead for once. Your turn" Kirimaru said.

"That was harsh, but now I've got you beat. I summon Mia!" Celena announced as a small, white cat jumped onto her shoulder (Attack: 200 Defense: 200).

"I'm sorry, but I'm not seeing how it's going to beat me" Kirimaru said.

"Then you need to pay attention here. First off, Mia counts as a Plant monster, in addition to being a natural Beast monster. Also, when she's summoned, I can discard a monster from my hand to take control of one monster with a level equal to, or lower than it. And I discard my Level 4 Mystic Tomato, so I take control of your 7 Colored Fish" Celena said as Mia hopped off her shoulder and leapt onto 7 Colored Fish, making the marine animal swim over to Celena's side of the field.

"Crap. You're going to destroy my Macrotrema with 7 Colored Fish and then attack with Mia, aren't you?" Kirimaru asked.

"Nope. You see, Mia is also a Tuner monster. So now I'll use her and 7 Colored Fish to summon an even stronger monster" Celena said as a Mia morphed into 7 Colored Fish, causing the creature to burst into pixels which reformed into a new being. The new being was a humanoid, purple fur female cat with white fur around her mouth and had long rabbit like ears wearing green armor on her torso and legs and held a thin sword in her right hand (Attack: 2300 Defense: 2000). "Meet Rose Knight Mia. Like her previous form, she's a Beast monster that also counts as a Plant type. When she's Synchro Summoned, I can take control of one of your monsters, so come over here Deepsea Macrotrema" Celena said as Mia blew some rose petals from her hand at the eel. "Now, as long as Mia is face up on the field, the controlled monster can't be selected as an attack target. I'll use Mia's other effect to discard one Plant monster to either destroy one of your cards, which you have none at the moment, or to make you discard, which I'll do" Celena said discarding another card which made Kirimaru do the same. "Now, it's time for Mia and Macrotrema to attack you" Celena said as the Macrotrema attacked his former master with his barbs while Mia struck Kirimaru with her sword.

**Celena's LP: 600 Kirimaru's LP: 100**

"I'll set one card and now it's your turn" Celena said.

"Guppy, you're really making this a tough battle. I mean look at us! One more strike and it's over for either of us! Well I'm loving it! I activate Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards. Now I'll activate Bait And Hook. This allows me to summon one Level 4 or lower Fish monster from my hand, but they cannot change their position or attack. Say hello to Unshaven Angler!" Kirimaru announced as a large, hairy angler fish swam onto the field (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1600). "But he isn't going to be here for long. You see, Unshaven Angler counts as two tributes if used in a tribute summon for a WATER attribute monster. And I'm about to summon the oldest Fish in my deck. Bow to the king Guppy, because here comes Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth!" Kirimaru said as the Angler looked around in fear as though it sensed something coming. Then, shooting out of the ground as though it were water, a large, grey fish wearing a primitive crown devoured the Angler (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2200). "Now watch and behold, as Coelacanth summons some of his minions by discarding one card to special summon as many Level 4 or lower Fish monsters as I want from my deck to my graveyard. So lets see two Oyster Meisters and two Cure Mermaids" Kirimaru said as two men made out of oysters (Attack: 1600 Defense: 200) (Attack: 1600 Defense: 200) and two red scaled, blonde haired mermaids wearing a small crown, pink shirt, and pink gloves appeared (Attack: 1500 Defense: 800) (Attack: 1500 Defense: 800). "And now I'll activate Remora Rescue! This card allows me to draw one card for every Fish monster on my side of the field, and I count five, so lets see what I get" Kirimaru said as he got even more cards. "Perfect, now I'll activate Fissure, destroying Deepsea Macrotrema" Kirimaru said as the ground opened up beneath the eel and despite it swimming in air, it fell into the hole.

"Bad move. You activated Mia's final effect. When the monster that I controlled through her effect is destroyed, I can offer her to summon the strongest card in my deck, Rose Temptress Macha" Celena said as Mia's form disappeared in a whirlwind of rose petals but eventually reappeared in a new form. She looked like the same creature, but the clothes she was wearing had changed and was now giving off a powerful aura. She had a white half mask on the left side and bottom parts of her face, a billowing purple cape, a purple gentleman's shirt, little white claws on her fingers, and a large skirt connected to her shirt that resembled a rose (Attack: 3000 Defense: 3000). "Now listen closely, because I have a lot to go over here. First off, when she's summoned, I can take control of one of your monsters, and I choose... Cure Mermaid" Celena said.

"What!? Are you sure you don't want my Coelacanth?" Kirimaru asked.

"Besides the fact you just gave away that he has some kind of power to keep him from being effected by my monster, I imagined that a monster with the word King in its name and the ability to summon other monsters that can't attack would have to have some use for them" Celena said.

"Ah, you're smart Guppy. You were correct. Selecting Coelacanth as a target of a monster, spell, or trap effect would allow me to tribute a Fish monster to negate the effect and destroy the card" Kirimaru said.

"I thought something bad like that would happen" Celena said as Macha waved her arm creating a large number of rose petals that floated around one of the Cure Mermaids, attracting the creature to Celena's side of the field.

"Nice move, but now there's a monster I can attack. Go Coelacanth!" Kirimaru commanded as his giant fish king to attack his former monster.

"I don't think so. I activate Negate Attack, so your Battle Phase is over without activating your Coelacanth's effect" Celena said.

"Fine. I'll set one card and end my turn" Kirimaru said.

"And now that I've drawn, Cure Mermaid's effect to give me 800 Life Points during my Standby Phase kicks in" Celena said as Cure Mermaid made it rain glistening water over Celena.

**Celena's LP: 1400 Kirimaru's LP: 100**

"Now I'll activate Macha's effect to give up 500 Life Points to take control of another of your monsters. So say good-bye to an Oyster Meister" Celena said as the rose petals danced around one of the man like oysters.

**Celena's LP: 900 Kirimaru's LP: 100**

"Kind of useless, but I want to make sure I have a back up monster to attack you with. And now, attack his Coelacanth! Bewitching Wind!" Celena announced as Macha summoned a huge rose that broke down into petals that began twirling around Coelacanth. "Sorry Sharky, but it's over" Celena said.

"Yeah, I've had fun to. I activate my face down Ring of Destruction to destroy my Cure Mermaid and deal damage to both of us equal to her attack" Kirimaru said as a large metal ring that was releasing fire in different parts appeared and attached itself to Cure Mermaid and began spinning until Cure Mermaid burst in flames.

"But that's going to remove both our Life Points!" Celena exclaimed.

"Yeah. It's a tie" Kirimaru said as the flames hit him and Celena before Macha's attack could finish Coelacanth.

**Celena's LP: 0 Kirimaru's LP: 0**

Shaking off the holographic flames, Kirimaru and Celena appeared, each with a happy grin. Without a word, they walked over to each other and gave a firm handshake. Suddenly, the audience burst into cheer. "Woah! I forgot they were here!" Kirimaru said.

"Yeah. I guess the Duel got so intense that everyone was holding their breaths" Celena said.

"Heh, you got that right Angelfish" Kirimaru said.

"Angelfish? While I'm happy you're not calling me Guppy anymore, that sounds kind of like you're hitting on me" Celena said.

"No way! You're too young for me. But I do think you're pretty. Why else would I call you Angelfish?" Kirimaru asked.

"Eh, I guess it's better then Guppy" Celena said with a shrug.

"Boing! I have to say folks, that was one of the most intense Duels I've ever seen! We've seen that the shark scourge of Japan has a massive bite, while the singing flower is no pushover! Boing!" Mikey announced while Kirimaru and Celena waved to the crowd.

**Meeting Room**

"Bored. Bored. Bored... Bored" Sandra said to herself as she flipped through the channels while she lied on the couch.

"Well what do you expect? We've got nothing to do... I'm sorry, but it's just so... quiet" Melinda said.

"I wish something could break us out of this slump. But it's not like something is just going to walk out of the elevator" Shawn said. It was then that the bathroom door opened up and Tanner stepped out.

"Nope. Out of the bathroom" Tanner said.

"Tanner!" the group shouted.

"Yes, that is I" Tanner said.

"Where have you gone off to friend!? The play was rather dull without you playing in the jester" Haseo said.

"Well, I went a few places, watched a Duel on T.V., one I have to share with you guys some time, and then sneaked in here when noone was looking and used the bathroom" Tanner said.

"We just missed ya so much man. Don' do that again" Dean said.

"Do what?" Tanner asked.

"Faint and run off without talking when you wake up" Jewels said.

"That is not true! I remembered that it was nap time and didn't want to miss it so I fell asleep. And then when I woke up, I remembered that I had to finish some homework and didn't want to put it off any longer" Tanner said.

"I... whatever. We're just happy you're back" Shawn said.

"I don't know, I'm not seeing big enough smiles. Maybe if San and Jewels gave me a group hug" Tanner said only to earn a kick to the shin courtesy of Melinda.

"He's fine" Melinda said while the others laughed a little.

**Celena's Dressing Room**

Wise saw his maids walking out and decided that it was safe to go in and saw Celena in her regular clothes, looking in the mirror. "Celena! That was fantastic! You proved to everyone that you're a great Duelist and have grabbed everyone's interest!" Wise announced.

"Thanks. I had a lot of fun out there. It really helped me though. Now I think I'm ready for a famous singing career. Which reminds me. Would you mind looking over a few songs I've written?" Celena asked.

"Of course not! After seeing your talent in Dueling, I can't wait to see all your other talents, besides your singing since I already know how good that is" Wise said.

"Yeah, Angelfish is multi-talented" Kirimaru said walking out from behind the changing booth.

"What is he doing here?" Wise asked.

"Kirimaru asked me if I wanted to celebrate our Duel later. He wants me to also be his guide around here for a while. That won't be a problem, will it?" Celena asked.

"Of course not. Connections to famous people like him will only further your career, although I couldn't stop you from having friends that you want" Wise said.

"Yay! Lets go out for sushi! My treat!" Kirimaru shouted.

**Original Cards List:**

Bait and Hook / Spell: Summon one Level 4 or lower Fish type monster from you hand to the field. As long as that card is face up, it cannot attack or change battle positions.

_A fishing hook in the water with a worm on it with numerous fish surrounding it._

Remora Rescue / Spell: Draw one card for every Fish type monster on your side of the field.

_An under view picture of sharks swimming, each with a small fish attached to their stomachs._

Mia / Light / 2 / 200 / 200 / Beast / Tuner / Effect:As long as this card is on the field it is also treated as a Plant monster. When this card is summoned discard one monster card from your hand to take control of one monster with equal to or lower stars then the discarded monster. This monster cannot be selected as an attack target while you own that card. The card you control with this effect cannot attack or be sacrificed unless for a Synchro Fusion with this card.

_A small, white cat._

Rose Knight Mia / Light / 6 / 2300 / 2000 / Beast / Synchro / Effect:This monster is also treated as a Plant monster. When this card is Synchro Summoned take control of one of your opponents monsters. As long as this card remains face up on the field the controlled monster cannot be selected as an attack target. Once perturn you may discard one Plant monster from your hand to destroy one card on your opponents side of the field OR make them discard one card from their hand. If the monster controlled by this card's effect is destroyed you may offer this monster to summon one "Rose Temptress Macha" from your deck, hand, or graveyard.  
_A humanoid, female, purple fur cat with white fur around her mouth with long, rabbit like ears. She's wearing green armor on her torso and legs and is holding a thin sword in her right hand._

Rose Temptress Macha / Dark / 8 / 3000 / 3000 / Plant / Effect:This card cannot be summoned unless Special Summoned by the effect of Rose Knight Mia. When this card is summoned take control of one of your opponents monsters. This card cannot be destroyed under any circumstances as long as a monster controlled by this effect is on the field. Once per turn you may pay 500 Life Points to take control of one of your opponent's monsters. If you have all five monster zones filled with monsters controlled by this cards effect you may sacrifice them all to destroy all cards on the field but this card and make both players discard all of their hand.

_A humanoid cat wearing a white mask that covers the left half and bottom of her face, a billowing purple cape, a purple shirt reminiscent of gentleman wear, white claws on her fingers, and a skirt bottom that resembles a large rose._

**Author's Note:** That was a good chapter in my opinion. Celena's original cards were designed and used with permission from Lunar Alias. This reminds me that he has a new story, Eyes of Twilight, which I recommend as I have for his previous story and Orangesphere's Deemed Commitment. I enjoyed making this chapter and I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

1Hey guys. Sorry for the delay, I've been working on my Christmas Special in advance and have been having internet problems which has made it hard to for me to write. But here we have it, the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Gift Gathering And Wall Of Victory

"Please?" Tanner begged.

"No" Sandra answered flatly.

"Pretty please?" Tanner begged again.

"No" Sandra replied once more.

"Pretty please with sugar on top?" Tanner begged for the last time.

"I already told yo-... with sugar?" Sandra asked, contemplating the pros and cons.

"No Tanner, you cannot come with us while we Christmas shop" Jewels said.

"But I wanna!" Tanner pouted.

"Listen, Shawn, Dean, Haseo, and Voltaire are going to take you Christmas shopping later. So until then, shut up and be a good boy" Melinda commanded. Tanner grumbled before plopping himself onto the couch.

"We'll be back in an hour or so. There's some pudding in the fridge if you get hungry" Cassie said.

"Wow Cassie, that sounded very motherly" Jewels said.

"Really? Thanks. While I'm still far away from the thought of marriage, I do want to start preparing for the day I become a mother. Voltaire is the longest lasting relationship I've had" Cassie said.

"That's nice. No offense, but it's probably because he's the only one who could take your... personality" Melinda said.

"That's alright. But I'm worried. I've been thinking about it for some time now, and I haven't decided what to get Voltaire" Cassie said.

"I'm sure that whatever you get will make him happy" Jewels said.

"Thanks. Well, lets not waste anymore time. See ya Tanner" Cassie said as the girls left.

"Hmmm. Stupid. I wanted to go shopping now... although pudding is good to" Tanner said before getting up and heading to the fridge.

**Boa's Room**

"Why are we decorating my room like this? We're just going to head home anyways" Boa asked, swatting away the puffy white ball at the end of his Santa hat.

"It was Dove's idea, do not blame me" Raven said putting some ornaments on a tree.

"But why is she doing nothing? We have to do the work and she sits their watching T.V. and drinking hot chocolate. My hot chocolate!" Boat asked angrily.

"Because if you don't, then I'll make you suffer" Bat said from the couch, flipping through the T.V. channels despite the fact he couldn't see a thing.

"Wait! I like this channel" Dove exclaimed.

"Yes milady" Bat said.

"Oh, it went to commercial. I'm going to get some cookies, you guys want some?" Dove asked.

"Are they sugar cookies?" Raven asked.

"Yep!" Dove said in glee.

"No thanks. I only eat chocolate chip" Raven said.

"I know that. I'll make some for you. Actually, I was already baking some cookies. I hope you don't mind Boa" Dove said. Boa opened his mouth to argue when he saw Bat point at Boa and then drag his thumb across his throat like it was a knife.

"It's... fine" Boa said, sighing in defeat.

"Yay! I'll be back with cookies and hot chocolate then. I might want to change into my holiday clothes then" Dove said running off.

"Good choice Boa. You're becoming a better man" Bat said tauntingly.

"Permission to speak?" Raven requested.

"Granted" Bat said.

"I'm going to kill you in your sleep" Raven said.

"That's alright, I don't sleep anyways. How else could I be the headmaster of the night students' Relinquished Mansion and still watch over you crazy kids in the day?" Bat asked.

"I'm back! Cookies, hot chocolate, and my new outfit with me!" Dove announced. Her uniform consisted of a fuzzy, sleeveless red dress with a rather short skirt.

"I'm sure you look good" Bat said.

"Her skirt doesn't cover half of her thigh" Raven said before shutting Boa's mouth forcefully.

"Go change" Bat commanded.

**Mansen's Classroom**

"This is, kah, stupid" Griever grumbled. Mansen and Griever were watching various underlings setting up decorations in Mansen's classroom.

"I know it is, but it makes the underlings happy. Enjoy yourself, I know some of the girls have a surprise or two ready for you... put this on" Mansen commanded tossing a Santa hat to Griever.

Grumbling as he put it on, Griever then said "What do you mean the girls, kah, have a surprise ready for me?".

"Quite simple really. Being a man of power, brooding aura, and mystery, you've quite easily collected some fan girls in our group. As such, they've put up what I like to call 'The Mistletoe Maze'" Mansen said.

"'The Mistletoe Maze'? What in the, kah, world are you talking about?" Griever asked, not liking what Mansen was saying.

"Look up" Mansen commanded. Griever followed instructions and saw there were numerous balls hung from the ceiling. "In each of those balls is some mistletoe. The balls will open when they sense a Duel Disk under them, and since you always have a Duel Disk on you, you're quite obviously the target" Mansen explained.

"What!? And you, kah, allowed this!?" Griever roared, catching the attention of a few students, some boys grimacing in jealousy of the lucky commander getting his own fan club, while some girls giggled and checked above him to make sure nothing had gone off yet.

"Of course I did. Do you really think I would miss the chance at seeing how you would handle this situation?" Mansen asked.

"Do they even realize, kah, what they'd be kissing? Because, kah, I doubt any of them want to, kah, kiss what's under this mask" Griever asked.

"I told them you'd only accept a kiss on the mask, but I don't think they'd mind" Mansen said.

"This is, kah, blasphemy" Griever growled.

"I know, now you better get moving before they set up even more... and one more thing. Merry Christmas" Mansen said as he watched Griever scramble to get out of the classroom before he was trapped.

**School Store**

"Hmmm. I can't decide. Is this better, or this?" Cassie asked holding up two different cloth samples.

"Depends, what is it you want them for?" Jewels asked.

"I want to make the gifts, something comfy" Cassie said.

"Choose the silk, that's a nice one" Sandra said practically flying by in a shopping cart.

"Do they really need shopping carts for a store like this? We don't get groceries" Melinda asked.

"Because it's fun!" Sandra said as she nearly ran Melinda over. "Sorry!".

"Well what about Voltaire? I'm not sure if you're technically boyfriend or girlfriend yet, but I'm sure you want to get him something good" Jewels asked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking real hard, but I have no idea what to get" Cassie said.

"Okay. Well you are going to make most of the presents, so you should get to work on them as soon as possible. We'll see you later" Jewels said helping Melinda up and stopping Sandra's cart.

"Okay, see ya" Cassie said waving to her friends before grabbing her supplies and heading to the cashier.

**Cafeteria**

"Mmm, candy canes. My favorite Christmas theme candy" Edward said popping one of the delectable treats into his mouth.

"You and your candy. I'm surprised you don't have a cavity" Veina said shaking her head.

"I brush regularly. This year has been somewhat eventful. The last graduation was quite loud and filled with fun. And Professor Pluto losing is something I was not expecting, especially to a first year" Edward said.

"Yes. Are you alright with that? I know you idolize him" Veina asked.

"I will admit, I was not happy that this boy suddenly arrived and defeated the man who I believe is a god among men, but I have come to accept that Professor Pluto is not perfect" Edward said.

"What!?" a semi-familiar voice shouted. Turning to the source, Edward saw Dormin from the opening ceremonies Duel. "I thought you of all people would lead us to vanquish the boy who defied our god!" Dormin said walking up to Edward.

"First off, god is going too far. I'm a faculty member, I'm not allowed to talk about religion to you students. And second, we all have to realize that we're mortal, even Professor Pluto. He's still my hero, but he's not a divine being" Edward said.

"No! I won't accept it! After I lost to that girl in the opening ceremonies, I gained acceptance by joining those who saw Professor Pluto as a deity! I won't allow you to defile his name any further. I challenge you to a Duel!" Dormin shouted.

"Really? Fine. But since you challenged me, I get to go first" Edward said.

"Whatever, just Duel" Dormin said.

"Go easy on him Edward" Veina said.

"No can do, a teacher must give proper lessons" Edward said.

**Edward's LP: 8000 Dormin's LP: 8000**

"Good, it's all here. I set five cards and summon Wall of Illusion" Edward said as a wall made of flesh and bone with a purple head with red hair appeared (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1850). "Your turn" Edward said. As Dormin drew, Edward said "I activate Zero Gravity, changing the positions of all monsters on the field, which at this time is only my Wall".

"Stupid move. You should have waited till I summoned my monster. I activate Curse of the Masked Beast. By offering two of these monsters in my hand, I can summon The Masked Beast!" Dormin said as the masked Fiend appeared (Attack: 3200 Defense: 1800). "And now I'll summon Archfiend Soldier" Dormin said as a monster with blue flesh and a shiny skeleton exposed with a green cape and sword appeared (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1500).

"I activate my face down Wall of Light. By paying Life Points in increments of one thousand, I can make it so monsters whose attack points are equal to or less then the amount I paid can't attack. I choose to pay 7000 Life Points" Edward said as a wall of intense light burst in front of him and his Wall of Illusion.

**Edward's LP: 1000 Dormin's LP: 8000**

"That was stupid. What are the chances I'm going to summon a monster with over 7000 attack points anyways? And besides, I'll just use my Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your wall" Dormin said as the wall was dispersed by a gust of wind. "Now, destroy his Wall of Illusion my soldier!" Dormin commanded as his monster charged forward.

"I activate both of my face down The Reliable Guardians. Each increases my monsters defense by 700 points" Edward said as the Wall grew (Attack: 1000 Defense: 3250). "But despite the fact that this now repels your monsters attack, I'll activate my face down, Last Turn, which can only be activated when I have 1000 or less Life Points. I now select one monster on my side of the field, my Wall of Illusion, and all other cards on the field and in our hands are sent to our graveyards" Edward said as The Masked Beast and Archfiend Soldier disappeared. "Now, you select a monster from your deck and summon it to the field, and it will attack my Wall. Whichever monster is left on the field at the end of the turn wins the Duel their Duelist, otherwise it's a tie since Life Points no longer matter" Edward explained.

"None of my monsters can beat that defense, so I'll just summon Dark Jeroid" Dormin said as the twisted monster appeared (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1500) and injected it's stingers into the Wall (Attack: 200 Defense: 3250). "I guess attack. It's just going to be a tie either way" Dormin said.

"Not quite" Edward said. Dark Jeroid charged at the wall but reverberated off of its defenses. The face on the Wall sent hypnotic signals at Dark Jeroid and the creature turned around and approached Dormin before disappearing into his hand.

"Wh-what happened!?".Dormin asked in a panic.

"Wall of Illusion sends a monster that has done battle with it back to its owner hand. And this leaves me with the lone monster at the end of the turn, so I win" Edward said.

**Edward's LP: 1000 Dormin's LP: LAST TURN**

"I-I can't believe it. I lost so quickly" Dormin said dropping to his knees.

"Yes, you did. But there's nothing wrong with that. Professor Pluto defeats most of his opponents just as quickly, and I got lucky like he does those times. But it was a long battle that beat him. In those circumstances, he's in trouble. We all have weaknesses, but it's finding them and improving on them that makes us better" Edward said.

"Quite the lesson Edward. I know who'll earn the Headmaster of Blue Eyes White Dorm when I leave" Veina said.

"Hopefully, that will be no time soon... do we have anymore candy canes?" Edward asked.

**Meeting Room**

"Tanner, the girls are back, so you can go now" Shawn said.

"I can go? But what about you guys? It's no fun without a group to shop with" Tanner asked.

"Sorry, but I ordered my gifts already" Haseo said.

"As did I. Being rich has its perks" Voltaire said.

"You must be getting up earlier to be here now" Dean said.

"A little, if only for Cassie. What about you Dean?" Voltaire asked.

"Grammy has ma gifts coming in, so they should be here in time" Dean said.

"Well, what about you Shawn?" Tanner asked.

"The stuff I got can't be bought here, so I ordered it" Shawn said.

"Eh, it doesn't matter. I just wanted to go shopping with the girls anyways" Tanner said.

"So what about your gifts?" Haseo asked.

"I already have them. I wanted to peak at what the girls were going to get really. So much for that" Tanner grumbled.

"I'm pretty sure you're on the naughty list this year for that" Shawn said.

"Nope. I've done my good deeds, so I get off" Tanner said.

"I haven't seen him do anything good since I joined this group" Voltaire said.

"Noone has, it's better ta just accept it" Dean said.

**Boa's Room**

"There, all set up. I hope you guys appreciate this" Boa said dusting his hands off.

"Well, I can't see it so I'm saying you could have done better" Bat said.

"It's perfect! You did a great job Boa!" Dove said giving the boy a hug that made him blush.

"That's enough hugging" Raven said forcing the two apart.

"Well, I have to say, it was a pain, but looking at this for a few days is going to be worth it" Boa said.

"Oh, you don't know?" Dove asked.

"Know what?" Boa asked.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so we need to take those down" Bat said.

"What!? Then why the hell did I spend my day putting them up just to take them down!?" Boa shouted in anger.

"Because I wanted to see them up. Why? You don't want me to be happy?" Dove asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Grrrr. Fine. Well, time to take them down" Boa said.

"You're so weak" Raven said.

"Shut up and help me get these down" Boa grumbled.

**Mansen's Office**

"Ahahahahaha! Oh, oh my ribs are hurting me! Hahahaha!" Mansen roared with laughter.

"Shut, kah, up! This is all your, kah, fault!" Griever shouted. His mask was smeared with lipstick.

"I can't help it! I wouldn't have expected you to be jumped by those girls who had set up a mistletoe bomb outside the exit!" Mansen said with joy.

"This is, kah, horrible. It's taking forever to remove" Griever said wiping his mask with a cloth.

"No, what takes forever to remove is glitter from your hair" Mansen said.

"What?" Griever asked.

"Long story. Anyways, I do apologize for all of that, so I decided I will give you your present early" Mansen said.

"Present? I didn't, kah, think you'd get anyone a, kah, present" Griever said.

"Oh, but I did. I know you have nowhere to go this Christmas, so I got you tickets to California, a hotel room, and some cash. Call it a gift and payment for your job so far" Mansen said.

"Thank you. I have to, kah, say I'm sorry I didn't get you anything" Griever said.

"No need, I do feel that I owe you for letting that small rebellion get to the point you had to Duel" Mansen said.

"I guess this will be a, kah, somewhat merry Christmas after all" Griever said.

"Maybe, but we're still getting coal" Mansen said.

"That's, kah, true" Griever said.

**Cassie's Room**

"Done!" Cassie announced as she set down a black scarf. "The last of my gifts... except for Voltaire. His needs to be special. Something that I know he'll like and can use, but what?" Cassie asked herself.

_"If he loves you, then a gift from the heart shall do"_ a voice called out in her mind.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that crap, but I want it to be something good... wait, who said that?" Cassie asked getting up to look around but saw noone.

_"My apologies, I didn't realize that I wasn't visible here" _the voice spoke.

"It's alright, I think. Who are you?" Cassie asked.

_"I am one of two future rulers of the realm of the dead in the monster dimension" _the voice answered.

"One of two future rulers? Wait, I know that the Dark King was planning to take over the dead realm, so you must be The Lady in Wight" Cassie said.

_"That was my former title, but yes, I am that entity"_ the Lady said.

"So why can I hear you, but not see you?" Cassie asked.

_"The spiritual energies of the holiday you call Christmas is allowing monsters to make their presence known in your world, but it is not as strong as the one that my love had when he traveled to your dimension. I was hoping to contact him, but I can only talk to you for some reason, no offense" _the Lady said.

"None take. I'm sorry I can't take you to him, but I can't see him, so I'm not sure if that would interfere" Cassie said.

_"It's alright. I will wait for another time to contact him. But I have something I want to do. You were talking about a gift for the man who carries my loved one, correct?" _the Lady asked.

"Yeah. He's a great guy and deserves a great gift. I know he'd be happy with anything, but I want it to be special" Cassie said.

_"Hmmm. Well, you seem like an honest girl, and this man has already been entrusted with the man who will rule over the dead realm one day. Give him this" _the Lady said. There was some bursts of light of multiple color before a small, glowing orb floated into Cassie's hands before dispersing leaving a single item.

"Th-this is amazing! He'll love it!" Cassie exclaimed.

_"I hope he does. It's best I take my leave, that gift wore me down a little and it's already straining me to talk to you. I hope you enjoy your holiday"_ the Lady said.

"Trust me, I will" Cassie said in appreciation.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write, but as I said before, there have been some complications. And I apologize for this chapters structure, it's sort of a mish mash of mini-plots for the upcoming holidays. The main point was to show what Edwards style was focused on, as well as show it at all. Poor guys has been around for 21 chapters now and hasn't had is moment in the spotlight. So, I hope you enjoyed it.


	23. Chapter 23

1**Warning! Please refrain from reading this chapter until Christmas! **Sorry about that aggressive warning, but I want don't want people reading it until Christmas. I would update it then, but I'll be out on vacation. I understand if you won't be able to find time Christmas day and want to read it early, but please, try if you can. Otherwise, Merry Christmas! I know the politically correct thing to say is Happy Holidays, but I'm Christian, and I'm extending my holiday offer to anyone. Jew, Muslim, Atheist, etc. But now I'm keeping you from the story. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Christmas Special: Cards Of Claus

**December 24****th**

Tanner stared out his window, watching the snowflakes as they fluttered to the ground. It had almost been three days since the others had left, and each day it snowed. Tanner sighed before leaving the room for the school's cafeteria. While Tanner wasn't the only student still at the school, the others ate and slept at odd hours, so Tanner was by himself most of the time. Walking into the cafeteria, Tanner saw Miss Veina eating a sandwich.

"Hello Tanner, hungry? Take a seat, I got enough food out for five, so you should be able to finish it up" Miss Veina said with a giggle.

"Hey Miss Veina. Thanks for the food" Tanner said sitting across from Veina and began eating.

Not even a minute into the meal, Veina frowned and said "What's the matter Tanner?".

"Hm? Nothing, I'm perfectly fine" Tanner said with a fake smile, forgetting Veina's condition.

"Really? Then how come you haven't taken advantage of your seating to look down my shirt?" Veina asked.

Sighing, Tanner said "You got me. I miss everyone. It's... it's no fun around here without them".

"I understand Tanner" Veina said to which Tanner just grunted. They ate in silence for a few more minutes until Veina's phone went off. "Hello? Oh it's you! How is the flight going?... Really? That's great! So can I expect for you to be here soon?... Already?... Okay, I'll finish eating then I'll go to meet with you. Bye" Veina said before turning her phone off.

"What was that about?" Tanner asked.

"Hm? Nothing, just meeting Pluto later so he can take me off the island" Veina said.

"You're leaving? But who's going to be in charge of the school then?" Tanner asked.

"The new headmaster of the Relinquished Mansion" Veina said.

"I honestly don't know the guy, so I'm not really interested" Tanner said.

"Hmm. I thought you were one of the kind of person who loved meeting new people" Veina said.

"I do. But the if the guy is in charge of the Relinquished Mansion, then he's probably a little weird" Tanner said.

"Two things there. One, Voltaire, a friend of yours, is a student in that dorm. Two, you aren't exactly the person who has room to say something like that" Veina pointed out.

"I know. But Voltaire is weird, he knows it. And I know I'm weird, so I know what weird is" Tanner said.

"Well, at least you're honest... I have to go now. Since you're the only one left, I suggest you make use of the meeting room as much as you can" Veina said before getting up and leaving. Tanner watched her leave before getting up and heading to the meeting room.

**Mansen's Classroom**

"This is so stupid. Why do I have to hide in here?" Curt asked into his cell phone.

_"Because, I'm not letting you into my office or room, but you're not safe somewhere else. Now remember, the meeting between the targets is about to happen, so I want you to follow them wherever they go and ruin their Christmas" _Mansen's voice was heard through the cell phone.

"Man, you really have a grudge against these people. I've had some odd jobs before, but ruining someone's Christmas is really sick" Curt said.

_"I'm not paying you to tell me how sick I am. I hired you to make these people wish they never crossed me. Do this job right, or I'll make sure you never get hired again!"_ Mansen shouted before signal was cut.

"Man is that guy a grump. I think I'll wait until an hour or two later before I mobilize" Curt said as he lied against Mansen's desk, using it as a bed.

**Blue-Eyes White Dorm**

"Stupid elevator. It works every other day of the year, but now it decides to shut down" Tanner grumbled as he descended the stairs to the Card Club Meeting Room. Tanner opened the door and flipped the switch, only to realize that the lights weren't turning on. "Great, another thing that doesn't work. I guess I'll just have to eat in the dark" Tanner said.

"No you won't!" a cheerful voice shouted. The voice was one that made Tanner's eyes

widen in joy. A multitude of lights, all different colors filled the room, showing a scene that made Tanner's eyes well up in tears. Before him stood a wonderfully decorated Christmas tree with presents under it, but it was the people around the tree that made Tanner happy. Shawn, Jewels, Melinda, Sandra, Dean, Cassie, Haseo, and Voltaire were all there.

"Guys! I missed you so much!" Tanner shouted as he somehow wrapped them all into one giant hug.

"We... missed... you... to... Tanner... we... can't... breathe" Shawn wheezed out before Tanner let the group go.

"But I don't understand. I thought you were all spending Christmas with your families" Tanner said.

"We spent the earlier part of today with them and then got Professor Pluto to bring us back. You see Tanner, we all agree that while we miss our family dearly, it just wasn't right to leave you here by yourself. Because it'd be the same as leaving a family member behind. We're all family" Sandra explained.

"An odd, possibly insane and dysfunctional family, but a family none the less" Jewels pointed out.

"You guys... I love you!" Tanner shouted throwing his arms out to give them another hug.

"No Tanner! No more hugs!" Dean shouted keeping the blonde boy from hugging the group.

"Thank you guys. It was so boring without you here" Tanner said.

"No problem. Besides, how else could we have a gigantic Christmas party without friends around?" Cassie asked rhetorically.

"Yay! Christmas party! Where are my presents?" Tanner asked.

"No! No presents until tomorrow" Melinda scolded.

"But we do have a five star review banquet prepared" Haseo said.

"Courtesy of both Haseo's catering team and my own personal chefs" Voltaire added.

"Food!" Tanner and Sandra shouted at the same time as they quickly located the food and began gorging.

"If we're really a family, I want to be adopted" Melinda said, watching in disgust as Tanner and Sandra feasted on the holiday delicacies.

"You mean so it won't be taboo to like Tanner, right?" Cassie joked making Melinda blush.

"Wh-what!? Melinda likes Tanner!?" Dean and Shawn exclaimed at the same time, making Jewels put her hands over both their mouths to shut them up when Tanner looked back at them and then returned to his food.

"Shut it you two. I can't believe you don't see that Melinda likes Tanner. I can understand Tanner not knowing because he's always receiving her wrath" Jewels said.

"Woah. I'm shocked. I mean I understand that Shawn didn' know, since he can' even tell you like him" Dean said without thinking.

"Dean!" Jewels shouted punching the grandma's boy in the face, her face blushing redder then the Christmas lights.

"Y-you like me?" Shawn asked.

"Y-yes" Jewels admitted, embarrassed at her secret being revealed in such a manner.

"That's a relief" Shawn said wiping his brow of sweat.

"Why, because now you can confess you like me without worrying about getting rejected?" Jewels asked.

"Y-you knew I liked you?" Shawn asked in shock.

"You're the oblivious one, not me" Jewels said making Shawn laugh nervously.

"How sweet. Now I can you two off my list" Haseo said.

"Your list?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Helping two people who I believe should get together. Now I need to help Melinda with Tanner" Haseo said.

"Maybe ya can find me someone?" Dean said.

"Mmm, nope. I'm sorry, but I don't see anyone matching up with you" Haseo said making waterfall tears appear beneath Dean's eyes.

"Does anyone else believe we should eat before those two devour everything?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry. The chefs and caterers are constantly working. A Christmas bonus is keeping them diligent" Voltaire said.

"Aw, how nice" Cassie said cuddling up to Voltaire.

"I guess it's just you and me that don' have anyone to love, eh bud?" Dean said to Haseo.

"Well, I don't like dating my fangirls since there's no true love there. And I do have one person in mind that will hold a special place in my heart" Haseo said.

"Eh? So I'm the only one without love!? Well, I don't want to sound mean, but you can't meet with this girl today then, huh?" Dean said.

"Not true!" a feminine voice was heard that made Haseo turn his body at near super human speed. Standing at the door was Celena with a Santa hat on. "Hey Haseo, nice to see you again" Celena said with a wink.

"Celena! It has been too many acts since we've last met!" Haseo said rushing over to his friend.

"Are you still talking like that? I thought we were working on getting you to talk like an average person" Celena said.

"Sorry old friend, but it's been so long. How on earth did you get here?" Haseo asked.

"Oh, my friend gave me a ride. He should be right behind me" Celena said.

"Well I'll be! Aren' you the purtiest thing on the island" Dean said with hearts in his eyes as he grabbed Celena's hand and dropped to one knee.

"You must be Dean. Haseo mentioned you were kind of... desperate to meet a girl" Celena said making the waterfalls reappear underneath Dean's eyes. Dean's crying stopped when he felt himself being lifted off his feet and was turned around to meet a rather scary face.

"This is Haseo? I imagined him to be handsomer from what you told me" Kirimaru said.

"No, that's not him. This is Haseo" Celena said motioning to said person. Kirimaru dropped Dean and lowered himself to Haseo's eye level and stared him in the eyes before smiling and clapping his hand onto Haseo's shoulder.

"You seem like a good kid. But I should have expected as much from what Angelfish has told me... do I smell food?" Kirimaru said before heading to the table of food and eating vigorously, but not at the same level as Sandra or Tanner.

"Angelfish?" Haseo asked looking at the large man.

"It's a long story. So, these are the friends you've made here?" Celena asked.

"Yes. You've already met Dean. The dark couple over there is Voltaire and Cassie, the other couple is Shawn and Jewels, Melinda is the um, childish looking one. And then the duo at

the food table is Tanner and San. I'll introduce you to everyone individually later... except Tanner. Good actor he is, but he has a rather bad back stage manner" Haseo said.

"Your speaking like a director again" Celena said.

"Sorry" Haseo apologized.

"Wait!" Sandra suddenly shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "We have to start the Christmas games!" Sandra stated making everyone sigh in relief that it wasn't a serious issue.

"Okay, what do you guys want to play?" Shawn asked.

"Can we play Stocking Stuffer?" Tanner asked.

"Uhm, sure. How do you play?" Jewels asked.

"We take a stocking and fill it with pieces of paper that has a dare on them. Everyone takes turns doing the dares, but can back out if they want, but lose the game. Last person standing wins something" Tanner said.

"Sure. We can play for a pack of candy canes. We have a lot of candy and other stuff after all" Melinda said.

"Great! I'll go and start writing the dares!" Tanner said rushing off. Everyone stood for a few moments before the majority of the Card Club members realized what kind of dares Tanner might make.

"Tanner, wait!" the group shouted out.

**Mansen's Class, 11:00 P.M.**

"Oh, oooooh. That teaches me not to sleep on a desk again" Curt said sliding off the desk. Curt tried to stand up straight, but due to his choice of sleeping arrangements, his back hurt too much to stand up straight. "This is great, I look like the hunch back of Notre Dame. Whatever. I guess I should get going. I wonder what time it is" Curt said to himself and checked his watch, his eyes widening when he realized the time. "Oh crap! It's late! Man, what am I going to do!?... maybe they're asleep. Yeah, that's probably it. This makes it a lot easier for me to ruin their Christmas" Curt reasoned with himself. He looked out the window and noticed that it was snowing hard. "That doesn't look good. I guess I'll have to put on extra layers" Curt said. He then put on a large brown coat, ski goggles, a snow hat, and a scarf wrapped around his face. "This will keep me toasty. Now to ruin Christmas for those brats" Curt said.

**Meeting Room**

After a large amount of eating, playing, and just having fun, our holiday heroes were crashed out, even the creature of the night Voltaire. Because of this, Curt was able to sneak into the room without difficulty and initiated his plan. He grabbed the presents under the tree and put them into a large brown sack. He then grabbed all the decorations off the tree and around the room and placed them with the gifts. Finally, he got a piece of rope and tied it around the tree, and after gently lowering it to the ground so it wouldn't fall over and make a lot of noise, he dragged it out the door. While he had successfully succeeded in stealing everything that the friends had used in their celebration, he made one major error. He left the door open. While the building itself was heated, it was extremely cold outside and the draft eventually reached the room. Shawn was the first one to notice and got up to close the door when he realized what had happened.

"Holy crap!" Shawn shouted waking all the other students and two guests.

"Wh-what? I didn't do it!" Tanner shouted getting up.

"I doubt you did. Somebody stole everything" Shawn said.

"But who would do that? Especially with what few people are left on the island" Jewels asked.

"Guys, I think I've found something" Voltaire said pointing to the trail of pine needles leading out the door.

"Excellent work friend. We'll follow the thief's trail and catch the culprit. Let us catch the villain of our next act, 'Mystery of the Missing Christmas'" Haseo said.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets just go" Dean said.

**Docks**

"Man is this stuff heavy. Okay. Now I just need to load it onto the boat and I'm heading to Hawaii. Nice and warm there" Curt said.

"Stop right there!" Sandra shouted as she and the others arrived at the docks.

"Crap! How did you guys find me!?" Curt shouted in confusion.

"Next time, don't drag the Christmas tree" Cassie said.

"Oh, thanks for the advice... But it's too late! You can't stop me from escaping, unless you can provide me with a good challenge. Anyone ready to Duel?" Curt asked.

"Darn it. None of us brought our cards out here in the rush to catch up with him" Melinda said.

"Haha! That's right! Now I have successfully ruined your Christmas, and noone can stop me!" Curt shouted before laughing. As he laughed, the storm seemed to worsen as the snow got so bad, everyone's vision held pure white. Even though the storm was noisy, there was an odd sound that noone seemed to be able to place, followed by a loud clacking.

"What's going on!? I can't see a thing!" Celena asked, covering her eyes from the storm.

"I don't know, but something is about to happen" Kirimaru answered.

"Quit talking you punks! I'm trying to gloat here!" Curt shouted. As if by magic, the storm stopped to reveal the source of the noise making everyone's jaws drop.

"Hohoho! What's going on here?" the newcomer asked. Stepping out of a red sleigh that had a large sack in the back and was pulled by eight reindeer, a fat man wearing something along the line of red pajamas and black boots with a long white beard, cherry red nose, and soft eyes approached the kids.

"I-is this possible? Could it actually be who I think it is?" Curt asked in shock.

"Santa Claus!" Sandra and Tanner shouted as they jumped at the large man and gave him a hug.

"Well, well. If it isn't Sandra and Tanner. Have you two been good this year?" Santa asked.

"Yes Santa! I've been really good!" Sandra said, Tanner nodding in agreement.

"I know you have. So tomorrow you're going to have a great present waiting for you" Santa said.

"Thank you Santa!" Sandra said hugging Santa tightly. She then released the jolly man and with a distressed face, said "But Santa, that man over there stole our decorations, tree, and presents".

"Now Sandra, you know that Christmas isn't about presents or decorations. It's about unity between your fellow man and the love you spread, something that stems from the birth of baby Jesus who would want this to happen every day" Santa said.

"You're right Santa, we were foolish to care about the presents only" Tanner said.

"That's so sweet, you freakin' after school specials. Well, since noone cares about these then, I'll just be leaving" Curt said.

"Hold it. While what we just said is true, it's my job to spread the joy with presents and to teach the bad boys and girls a lesson" Santa said.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll give me a lump of coal. So what?" Curt asked.

"Oh, I know who you are, and I'm very ashamed of you. I'm going to have to teach you with something much worse then the usual. I hope you're ready to Duel, because you're about face the cards of Claus!" Santa announced as the snow swirled around his left arm to create a pure white Duel Disk that had ornaments and snowflakes decorating it.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Curt asked, shocked at the fact ole' Saint Nick was challenging him to a Duel.

"Not this time boy. Now, lets Duel" Santa said as his Duel Disk activated.

"This is the most twisted thing I've ever done... I like it" Curt said activating his own Duel Disk.

**Curt's LP: 8000 Santa's LP: 8000**

"You may go first. It's the only good Christmas gift you're getting for a long time" Santa said.

"Fine fatty, but you're going to regret it" Curt said drawing his extra card. _"It's been a while since I've used my real deck, so I haven't had the chance to add those cards in, but I'll still win. I wonder what cards jelly belly has"_ Curt thought. "I'll set one monster and end my turn" Curt said. _"Lets see how you fair against the immovable Marshmallon"_ Curt thought to himself.

"Hoho. Playing the defensive, aren't you? Well I've got just the answer for that. I summon Green Elf" Santa said as a small elf jumped onto the field wearing a green tunic and spandex, seemingly unaffected by the cold (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "And when my little helper here arrives, so does his work team" Santa said as two more elves arrived (Attack: 500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "Now, my second elf will attack" Santa said. Curt smiled as the elf ran at his card, but gasped when the small creature leapt over it and hit him with a small wooden hammer.

**Curt's LP: 7500 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Oh, how naughty of me. I forgot to mention that my helpers can attack directly. Now, my third elf will attack" Santa said as the elf repeated the other elves movements, but instead attacked with a bucket of paint.

**Curt's LP: 7000 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Now, my first elf will make his move. As he does so, I'll activate my quick play spell card, Building Team Charge! This allows me to increase an attacking Green Elf's attack by the amount of my other two elves by tributing them" Santa said as his first elf charged Curt while his other two threw their weapons to the attacking elf (Attack: 1500 Defense: 500), who then shoved the bucket on Curt's head and pounded at it with the hammer till it broke.

**Curt's LP: 5500 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Now, my elf loses his attack points, so I'll set a card and end my turn" Santa said as the elf waved goodbye to his friends (Attack: 500 Defense: 500).

"Finally. Since you didn't attack my face down and obviously won't with that monster on the field, I'll summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" Curt said as wicked, somewhat evil looking creature with multiple hands appeared (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1000). "And when I summon this guy, I can add a Ritual monster or spell card from my deck to my hand, and I have just the spell in mind" Curt said as Manju's many hands searched through Curt's deck before presenting him a card. "Now, I use End of the World! By offering my Manju, face down Marshmallon, and Thousand-Eyes Idol in my hand, I can summon one of the most powerful monsters in my deck. Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!" Curt announced as a large hexagon with ancient markings appeared above him, firing blue flames upon his monsters which then spread to reveal a new creature. It was a human female with long white hair and dark blue eyes wearing long black gloves with two gold armlets on her left arm and a sleeveless dress that had a maroon color for the main body with a yellow cream over the shoulders, stomach, and hips that ended in a black skirt and black headdress with red lining, in her had was a staff the same yellow cream color as part of her dress that ended in a curved ending the same maroon as her dress. Despite her appearance, a dark aura surrounded her and the inky black shadow that stood up behind her (Attack: 2300 Defense: 2000). "Ruin is one of the harbingers of the apocalypse, or so it is said. To help bring about the end, she can attack a second time after destroying an opponent's monster in battle. So say goodbye to your helper, because he's going to oblivion!" Curt shouted as Ruin twirled her staff around before thrusting it at the elf, releasing a menacing blast.

"Hoho, nono. I activate my face down Snowflake Shield. This makes battle damage I receive go to zero by removing a monster in my graveyard from play, and it's continuous as long as I have a monster in my graveyard" Santa said as a large snowflake with the reflection of a Green Elf in it appeared in between the elf and Santa, blocking the left over energy from Ruin's attack after ripping through.

"Fine, but I can at least waste another of you monsters by attacking with Ruin again" Curt said as Ruin attacked again, only for another snowflake with a Green Elf reflection in it to block the attack. "Now it's your turn fat man, so try not to die from old age or diabetes from all those cookies or something" Curt said.

"Hohoho. I'll let you know, the cookies the children leave me are too sweet to give me diabetes. Now, I summon Crystal Star Stag" Santa said as a snow white stag with gold antlers and hooves and large blue eyes that had a gold star patch at on all four limbs and its forehead, wearing a saddle on its back flew onto the field (Attack: 900 Defense: 1100). "Now, I'll have him attack. And by halving his attack points for the battle phase, I can have him attack you directly" Santa said as the stag began charging Ruin but suddenly started flying over her head and hit Curt.

**Curt's LP: 5050 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Is this all you're going to do? Keep hitting me with these weak attacks? Because if it is, you're going to lose soon" Curt said.

"Hohoho, I don't think so. I place one card face down and end my turn" Santa said.

"Good. I summon Newdoria" Curt said as a man in green pants and a few black armor pieces that covered his eyes and separated his green hair hopped onto the field like a mad man (Attack: 1200 Defense: 800). "Now I'll have Ruin attack!" Curt said.

"Hohono. I activate my face down Blinding Snowstorm. This makes it so that only a Beast monster can attack" Santa said as the snowstorm enveloped the field, leaving nothing to be seen.

"Fine, then I'll set a card and end my turn" Curt said.

"Hohoho. I activate Gift Exchange. By sending any number of cards on the field to the graveyard, I can draw equal to the number of cards I offered. So I'll get rid of Blinding Snowstorm and Snowflake Shield to draw two cards" Santa said as the snowstorm stopped suddenly. "Now, I'll offer Crystal Star Stag to summon The Grinch That Stole Christmas" Santa said as the stag flew off while a mechanical sleigh flew onto the field, a man with yellow eyes who was covered in green fur and wearing clothes similar to Santa's hopped out, a wicked grin upon his face (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1500).

"The Grinch? I know he's involved with Christmas, but isn't he against it?" Curt said.

"Hohoho. That is true, but you'll see the kind heart this man has" Santa said. "Now, attack Newdoria" Santa commanded as the Grinch ran towards the opposing humanoid.

"Not so fast! I activate Shadow Spell!" Curt announced as chains shot out at the Grinch, only to watch as the man leapt and bounded around them.

"The Grinch isn't affected by trap cards" Santa said.

"It doesn't matter anyways! When Newdoria is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I can destroy one of your monsters!" Curt announced. He was surprised however, when the Grinch shoved Newdoria into a burlap sack, which caused Newdoria's card to shoot out of Curt's Duel Disk and into Santa's hand.

**Curt's LP: 4250 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Wh-what just happened there?" Curt asked.

"The Grinch is a sad man right now. His sorrow makes him steal from others to ruin their fun. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I can add that monster to my hand" Santa said. "I'll set a card and end my turn there" Santa said.

"Man is this annoying. I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands. Like his counterpart, I can get a Ritual monster from my deck into my hand" Curt said as an angelic version of Manju appeared (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1000) and reached into Curt's deck like Manju to present Curt a card before shuffling it. "Now I'll have Ruin attack the Grinch, bye-bye!" Curt shouted.

"Hohono! I activate my face down, Heart Of Who. After activation, this card is treated as an equip spell card that can only be equipped to the Grinch. At any time, I can give you a card from my hand to increase the Grinch's attack by 500 for as long as he's face up. So I'll give you back Newdoria to increase his attack" Santa said as the wind magically blew Newdoria back to Curt while a little girl with blonde hair in pink pajamas walked up to the Grinch. The girls kindness made the Grinch's heart visible for a second to show it grow a little bit while the Grinch smiled (Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500). Seeing Ruin's blast coming at him, the Grinch grabbed his sack and absorbed the blast, and then captured Ruin.

**Curt's LP: 4050 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Man, who knew Santa was such a beast in Dueling?" Shawn asked.

"I did!" Sandra shouted.

"Y-you did?" Jewels asked.

"Well, I didn't know Santa would be good at Duel Monsters in particular, but I thought he'd be good in pretty much everything" Sandra said.

"Well he's proving it" Tanner said.

"Man am I tired of this. I end my turn" Curt said.

"Hohoho. Now I'll return your Ruin to further the Grinch's power" Santa said as the little girl gave the Grinch a hug, his heart enlarging even more (Attack: 3000 Defense: 1500). "Hohoho, now attack his Manju" Santa said as the Grinch leapt through the air and stuffed Manju in his burlap sack.

**Curt's LP: 2450 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Hohoho, now I'll return your Manju to you and end my turn" Santa said as the little girl gave the Grinch a kiss on the cheek, making his heart larger than the average human's.

"You just spelt out your own doom! I use Magical Stone Excavation! Discarding my Manju and Newdoria, I will be able to return my End of the World from my graveyard to my hand. And I'll use it! By sending my Ruin to the graveyard, I'll summon the second half of the harbingers of the apocalypse. Demise, King of Armageddon!" Curt announced as the symbol from earlier reappeared and released the blue flames that separated to reveal a new, menacing figure. It appeared to be a man wearing black, knight like armor with white, skeletal like protrusions coming from his elbows and shoulders and was wearing a skeletal helmet with rounded black horns on it, a large two handed axe in his right hand (Attack: 2400 Defense: 2000). "His attack may be lower then your monster, but his effect is far superior. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can destroy all cards on the field except for Demise. So get ready for your first attack after this!" Curt said as Demise pounded the bottom of his axe into the ground, releasing a shockwave of blue flames that destroyed the Grinch and little girl.

**Curt's LP: 450 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Now, Demise will strike you, and there's nothing on the field you can use to stop him!" Curt commanded as Demise grasped his axe with both hands and charged.

"Hohoho! I don't think so. I activate the effect of Frosty the Snowman from my hand! When I have no cards on the field, I can special summon him to the field. And when he's special summoned, he gains two Snow Body Counters" Santa said as a snowman made of three large snowballs with sticks for arms wearing a magician's hat, corn cob pipe, coal eyes, and a button nose appeared (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Whatever, so I'll attack him" Curt said as Demise focused his attack on the Frosty.

"Hohoho. Don't you wonder what the Snow Body Counters are for? Whenever he's attack, I can remove a Snow Body Counter to negate that attack" Santa said as Frosty fired the bottom snowball of his body at Demise, hitting him in the face and making him walk back to his standing spot, wiping the snow out of his face.

"Again!? God dammit! I can't stand this anymore!... it's your turn" Curt said freaking out temporarily before speaking in a depressed tone.

"Hohoho! It seems this Duel is over. Another effect of the Snow Body Counter is that each one counts as another tribute if I use Frosty in a tribute summoning. So now, I offer Frosty, to summon Christmas Tree of Unity" Santa said as Frosty disappeared and in his place, a large pine tree sprouted out of the ground (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"What is this supposed to do?" Curt asked.

"Hohoho. On the turn I summon him, I can send as many cards from my deck to my graveyard as I want. The Christmas Tree then gains 300 attack points for each one. So I send ten cards to the graveyard, giving my Christmas Tree 3000 attack points" Santa said as three ornaments appeared on the tree whenever a card went into the graveyard. "Hohoho, so now, finish the Duel!" Santa said. A gold star at the top of the tree began to glow brightly, the light spreading and covering the field until it was unbearable. The light eventually disappeared, Demise gone and Curt on his back.

**Curt's LP: 0000 Santa's LP: 8000**

"Note to self, do not get on Santa's naughty list" Dean said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Hohoho! That was a lot of fun, but I think these belong to you" Santa said as the sack of stolen goods floated over to him.

"Thank you Santa, you were truly a marvel to behold" Haseo said.

"Yeah. Just meeting you is cool, but to see that, I'm never going to forget this" Celena said.

"Hohoho! Well, lets not waste anymore time and get these back up" Santa said.

"But don't you have to deliver presents to all the good girls and boys?" Sandra asked.

"Hohoho! Have you forgotten? This island is in one of the last time zones of the world! I already delivered the other presents, so I have time to enjoy Christmas with you children, and one adult, and give you your presents. Besides, it's now technically Christmas!" Santa explained.

"He's right. That chase and Duel took long enough so that it's become Christmas" Melinda said looking at her watch.

"So lets not waste anymore time! Christmas party!" Sandra and Tanner shouted in unison.

**Meeting Room**

"Alright Santa, this is where we're planning on celebrating Christmas, so we just need to get everything set back up and it'll be good" Shawn said.

"Hohoho! Leave that to me" Santa said. With a wiggle of his nose the decorations began to set themselves up.

"Yay! Santa is super cool!... uh-oh, I didn't get you a present Santa" Sandra said.

"Hohoho, don't worry Sandra, you've already given me a gift. Your love of the holidays... and cookies" Santa said.

"Sweet. So, I guess we should celebrate now" Jewels said.

"Definitely. But I think it's time we give our gifts" Haseo said.

"Lets each give our presents in order. Celena, since you're new you can go first" Melinda said.

"Alright, but honestly, I didn't get you guys anything. I was only expecting to give a present to Haseo, I already gave Kirimaru his back home" Celena said handing a box to Haseo. Haseo opened it up to reveal a picture of himself and Celena as small children in a hand made picture frame made out of roses.

"It's beautiful Celena, I wouldn't trade it away for the world" Haseo said.

"How sweet. My turn!" Dean shouted. He handed all his friends a box which when opened, revealed a delicious pie. "I asked Grammy to make them. Nobody can make a pie like Grammy" Dean said.

"That's nice, but let me be the judge of that" Tanner said taking a bite. "Oh my god, this is like heaven!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Noone cares Tanner. Here are my gifts" Melinda said handing some boxes to her friends. Inside them, the group found a CD from their favorite band, but Tanner also found a CD of love songs in his.

"Thanks for the CDs, but I don't understand this one. I don't listen to this stuff" Tanner said.

"Sh-shut up and be grateful" Melinda stuttered, her face redder then Rudolph's nose.

"Moving on. I got you guys these" Jewels said in a rush to avoid conflict. Each person got a book.

"Why did you get us this? We don't like to read... wait, this is a cook book! I can make my own food, yay!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Thank you Jewels, it's been some time since I've gotten some new scripting material. Now I shall give my presents" Haseo said. He handed all the girls, except Celena, a bouquet of flowers and chocolates while the boys received posters of famous Duelist, all autographed.

"Woah! Dang boy, you don't hold out on the stops" Dean said.

"Nothing is too good for my friends. Which leaves my biggest present for my best friend. I can't give it to you in person Celena, but I can show you a picture of it" Haseo said. He handed Celena a picture that showed a large garden of roses not too far away from the city she lived in.

"I love it! Thanks Haseo!" Celena said giving her friend a big hug.

"No love scenes. Not yet anyways. Here, I got you all one of these" Cassie said passing everyone, except Voltaire, a piece of black clothing.

"Ooh, comfy... warm to" Tanner said wrapping a scarf around his neck.

"I made them myself. But now I need to give Voltaire his present. First, this is for Poe, I figured he would like this" Cassie said handing a set of black and red talon coverings to Voltaire.

"He'll love this. It'll keep him warm on nights like this, but now I'm curious what my present is" Voltaire said.

"I couldn't really decide, but a friend said this would be good" Cassie said handing over a card.

"Mistress of the Crypt?... my word, this is fantastic. This will make my deck's power grow by so much more" Voltaire said looking at the card.

_"Ooh, so that's what she looks like when she's not a bag of bones... wait, this means that she's completed the second tower and is waiting for me. I can't wait to get back home"_ the Dark King said peaking over Voltaire's shoulder.

"Well, I guess it's my turn to give presents" Voltaire said pocketing his card. "Most of my gifts can't be given to you directly, so I'll tell you what they are before they arrive in the next few days. Dean, Sandra, Melinda, Shawn, and Jewels. I got each of you a new plasma screen TV, I hope you enjoy. Tanner, I know you enjoy some rather... perverse, hobbies. So I bought you a subscription to the 'Love Love' series. It's a lot of erotic novels. Here's the first one" Voltaire said handing Tanner a book.

"I'd rather look then read... oooh, that's nice" Tanner said looking into the book, giggling in a perverted manner.

"You had to encourage him, didn't you?" Melinda asked.

"Sorry, but I thought he'd like it. Haseo, this is both a present and pay back for giving me the Dark King" Voltaire said handing over a card.

"Shadow Master? He seems to be perfect for my cast, thank you" Haseo said.

"No problem. And now for my dark angel. I hope you like them" Voltaire said handing Cassie a plushie that resembled her Poppet card, but was red wearing a black coat and pants, as well as had a smile on it's face, small devil tail, and little horns on it's head. In the dolls grasp was two cards.

"A guardian devil plushie and... Vodun Drum and Baron Samedi? They look wonderful. Thank you" Cassie said cuddling up to Voltaire.

"Keep it PG you two. My turn!" Sandra said, practically chucking the gifts at her friends.

"I got a dress, very nice, thank you" Melinda said.

"A camouflage cloak! Looks like the one Grammy used in the war" Dean said wiping a tear away.

"Stealth shoes, nice" Shawn said switching around his footwear.

"A jumbo encyclopedia, this will take some time to read" Jewels said with joy.

"A 'Phantom of the Opera' mask and cape, a gift given to great actors, I will cherish it" Haseo said.

"Gothic style textbook, about time someone made something cool to write in" Cassie said.

"A painting of a vampire, how exquisite" Voltaire said.

"My uncle made it" San chirped gleefully.

"A costume! Nice! But it seems lonely" Tanner said.

"That's because it's a combo! Put it on and I'll put mine on" San said. The two disappeared in a hurricane motion and reappeared in their costumes. Tanner was wearing a reindeer costume with antlers and a red nose while San was wearing a Santa suit with a female cut. "After this we can go Christmas caroling for money!" San exclaimed.

"Yay! Free cash!" Tanner shouted.

"Before that, I'll give my presents" Shawn said handing everyone rather oddly wrapped gifts due to their size and shape. "I thought I'd share some of my heritage by giving the best thing a ninja could give... weapons. Scrolls for Jewels, sword for San, staff for Melinda, spear for Dean, naginata for Haseo, kusarigama for Voltaire, shuriken for Cassie, and explosives for Tanner" Shawn said.

"That was very kind of you to share your heritage. Although I don't think the explosives were a good idea" Jewels said eyeing Tanner.

"These are some nice candles. I might use them tonight" Tanner said aloud.

"How about you give your presents?" Melinda asked, trying to break Tanner's train of thought.

"Oh, right. Here you go" Tanner said handing everyone a gift. "Sorry they're all the same thing and not that good, I was a little low on cash" Tanner apologized.

"Not good? Tanner, this is wonderful" Haseo said.

"I have to admit, I would never have suspected you to get us such sentimental gifts" Melinda said.

"Really? It's not much, and it's nothing compared to what you guys had to buy" Tanner said.

"Tanner, this may be the best present we can get" Shawn said.

"Hohoho? What is it children?" Santa asked. Sandra held hers up to reveal a wooden picture frame that had a picture of the Card Club, altogether and being a little goofy but happy.

"When did you take this?" Jewels asked.

"It was a little after Voltaire joined, we were trying to make Ojama faces and noone was paying attention to the camera I set up. I got this shot in luckily" Tanner said.

"Well it's great, thank you Tanner" Sandra said giving Tanner a hug.

"Hohoho, that's a present from the heart. It's time for me to leave, but I have my gift to give" Santa said. With a twitch of his nose, a blank Duel Monsters' card appeared in everyone's hands. "These will become what you need in time. So have a Merry Christmas!" Santa said, and in a gust of wind he disappeared.

"Man, for a fat guy, he sure knows how to disappear without anyone knowing. You could learn a thing or two from him Shawn" Tanner said.

"Maybe, but right now I think we should just enjoy the holiday" Shawn said.

**Docks**

"Ugh, what happened to me? Wait, I remember now. That fat jerk beat me up! Man that sounds kind of depressing. Well, I guess I should leave before someone tries to arrest me" Curt said getting up. He stumbled over to his boat and climbed in. He rushed over to the steering wheel when he slipped on something and landed on his back once more. The object he slipped on flew into the air and landed on his chest. Looking down, he saw a lump of coal with a piece of paper attached to it.

_"Hohoho! Curt, you've been a very bad boy, so here's your lump of coal. Also, I took your fuel, so I hope you like rowing home. Hohoho!"_ the letter read.

"Man, for a merry guy, he can sure hold a grudge" Curt said.

**Original Cards List:**

Green Elf / 3 /Light / 500 / 500 / Fairy / Effect: When this card is summoned under any conditions you may also summon two other 'Green Elf' cards to the field. This card may attack your opponent directly.

_A small, pointy __eared man in green tights and uniform_

Building Team Charge! / Quick Play: Whenever a monster named Green Elf attacks your opponent directly you may sacrifice two other 'Green Elf' monsters to increase the attacking monster by their attack points.

_A group of Green Elves__ charging forward with various tools in their hands._

Crystal Star Stag / 3 / Wind / 900 / 1100 / Beast / Effect: Half the attack points of this Monster and it can attack the opponent directly.

_A snow white stag with golden antlers and hooves and blue, large eyes. It has a golden star patch on all four of its limbs and on its forehead. It even has a saddle on its back.__  
__The Background is a winter landscape with many trees and stones covered in sparkling snow. It is snowing on the picture as well and many, many lights emerge from the City in the background _

The Grinch That Stole Christmas / 6 / Dark / 2000 / 1500 / Fiend / Effect: This card cannot be affected by Traps. When this card destroys a  
monster as a result of battle you can add the destroyed monster to your hand.  
When a card taken by the effect of this card is destroyed it is sent to the  
original owner's Graveyard

_The Grinch dressed as Santa Claus stuffing toys into a bulging burlap  
sack on top of a snow covered roof while the stars twinkle overhead_

Snowflake Shield / Continuous Trap:By removing from play a monster in your graveyard, you may make all battle damage you receive by an opponents attack equal 0.

_Thousands of snowflakes falling around a Duelist wearing blue jeans and a blue jacket with brown hair._

Heart of Who / Continuos Trap: This card can only be activated if a 'The Grinch That Stole Christmas' is on the field. When activated, this card is treated as an equip spell card and can only be equipped to a 'The Grinch That Stole Christmas'. During either players' turn, you may give your opponent a card from you hand to increase the attack of the equipped monster by 500 points.

_A small, blonde haired girl in pink feety pajamas giving puppy dog eyes, a diagram of a heart growing larger in the background._

Gift Exchange / Spell: You may send any number of cards on your side of the field to the graveyard to draw cards equal to the number of cards you sent to the graveyard.

_A man placing a wrapped box on the counter of a customer service desk._

Frosty the Snowman / 1 / Water / 0 / 0 / Aqua / Effect: When you have no monsters on the field, you may special summon this card from you hand. When this card is summoned, put two 'Snow Body Counters' on it. 'Snow Body Counters' may be used in place of monsters for tribute. When this card is attacked, you may remove a 'Snow Body Token' to negate the attack.

_A snowman made of three large snowballs with sticks for arms wearing a magician's hat, corn cob pipe, coal eyes, and a button nose. _

Christmas Tree of Unity / 8 / Light / 0 / 0 / Plant / Effect: On the turn this card is summoned, you can send as many cards from your deck to the graveyard as you want. This card then gains 300 attack for each card sent to the graveyard.

_A beautiful tree covered in gorgeous ornaments._

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter, I've enjoyed writing it, big time. I love this chapter just as much as my first, which wasn't too good but got this story started. So with that said, Merry Christmas and enjoy the holidays.


	24. Chapter 24

1I'm back folks! Sorry for the delay, but I've been on vacation for the past week so I've been out. For this reason, I also have to apologize for the mistakes I'm sure I'll make in this chapter, as I've gotten a little rusty. On with the show! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Beginning Of Descent, The First Feather

"Welcome back Dove. I'm sure you enjoyed your time at home" Bat said giving the only female in the animal named group a hug.

"I sure did! I got so many good presents! Which reminds me, thanks again for the gift. But isn't a car a little overboard?" Dove asked.

"Not for the princess of our people. What about the other two, did they get you something good?" Bat asked.

"Yep! Boa got me a outfit that's to die for and Raven got me a new laptop" Dove chirped with glee.

"Good, good. Now I don't have to punish them. Boa, how was your Christmas?" Bat asked.

"It was fine. Some gifts here, some there. Next time, don't bother getting me anything if socks is all you'll get me, I'd rather not waste your money" Boa said sarcastically.

"So ungrateful. What about you Raven? Enjoy the boxers I got you?" Bat asked.

"Hm? Were we in conversation? My apologies, I've been thinking something over" Raven said.

"He's been like that ever since we got home. He rushed straight to his room saying he could do more work there then he could at this school and when he came out seemed very disturbed" Dove said.

"Really? Why is this Raven?" Bat asked.

"I completed my research on the boy and have some rather disgusting information to relay. Read this" Raven said handing a folder over.

"Right... Dove, do you mind reading it to me. I think it's obvious as to why I can't" Bat said.

"Okay... Boa, can you help me? I can't understand some of these words" Dove asked. Boa looked over her shoulder and whispered some words, his face showing obvious signs of disgust at the information present. "Oh... Bat, I don't like what's in this" Dove said before whispering something into the man's ear.

"Really? That ruins any leftover holiday cheer. I suppose it's time to prepare a fight against him. First we need to distance the boy from his friends. Dove, you are closest to his friends. Target one of them and do what you can to separate them from the boy" Bat said.

"So soon? I wanted to be friends with them longer before we had to do this" Dove said.

"Trust me, when they learn what he is, they'll love you for saving them".

**Meeting Room**

"-on the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!"

"Enough! Christmas is over and we're not giving you anything! So just stop singing and take off those costumes!"Jewels shouted.

"But why!? We love them!" Sandra said, Tanner nodding in agreement.

"Because you haven't stopped since you put them on. I know the holidays are great, but this is getting ridiculous" Jewels said.

"Fine. We'll change. But only if someone gets us some sweets from the cafeteria. We've run out in here" Tanner said.

"I'll go. It's becomin' to borin' in here. See ya soon" Dean said leaving.

"I wonder how long it will take for him to get back" Melinda said.

"Why would you ask that? Don't you think he can handle it?" Haseo asked.

"He can, but he'll probably get sidetracked" Melinda said.

"I agree. Dean's a good boy, but he's bound to get into some trouble. If he's not back in half an hour we should go check on him" Cassie said.

"Agreed. Although I doubt he'll get into too much trouble, he's not like San or Tanner" Shawn said.

**Cafeteria**

"Empty again? Why is noone eva' in here? Free food definitely attracts ma' friends" Dean said walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey Dean! How are you doing!?" Dove shouted as she ran into the empty room.

"Oh, hey Dove. Just gettin' some food for San an' Tanner. What are you doin' here might I ask?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you" Dove said.

"R-really? Wh-why do ya want ta see me?" Dean asked blushing.

"Well, I wanted someone to play with and wanted to ask you to a Duel" Dove said.

"Oh, is that all? Well, I'd love ta, but I have to get the food ta ma' friends" Dean said.

"You didn't let me finish. I want to Duel you with special circumstances" Dove said.

"S-s-special circumstances? What may they be?" Dean asked excitedly.

"Simple. The loser of the Duel will do one thing, anything the winner says. There is no backing out and you can't disagree to what the winner says. Does this interest you?" Dove asked.

"B-b-but of course! Lets Duel!" Dean said nearly breaking his Duel Disk at the speed he activated it.

"I thought you would want to" Dove said activating her own Duel Disk.

**Dean's LP: 8000 Dove's LP: 8000**

"Ladies first" Dean said bowing.

"Such a gentleman. Hmm. I don't know what to do. I guess I'll set a monster and a card and end my turn" Dove said.

"Not very flashy, but I like a subtle woman. I summon Insect Knight" Dean said as a creature that looked like a cross between a human and a beetle holding a shield and sword walked onto the field (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1500). "Attack her face down!" Dean commanded. Insect Knight nodded and leapt forward, bringing its sword down on the face down monster but was surprised at what appeared. Blocking the attack with a small axe was an odd humanoid head with feathers around it accompanied by floating hand (Attack: 450 Defense: 500). Insect Knight's sword cut through the axe and the head, but the hands were able to drop the pieces and shove the monster back into Dean's hand.

"Sorry about that, but Hane-Hane has the flip effect of sending one monster on the field back to it's owner's hand. Anything else you want to try?" Dove asked.

"I'll set two cards face down an' end" Dean said.

"Yay! And I got the star of my deck, Harpie Lady!" Dove announced as a creature resembling what Dove herself wore for Halloween, only with pale skin and red hair flew onto the field (Attack: 1300 Defense: 1400). "But I don't like those nasty face downs, so I'll activate Giant Trunade!" Dove shouted as a large wind forced all the cards on the field into their respective owners' hands. "Now I'll reset my one card, and attack with Harpie Lady" Dove said as her monster flew over to Dean and struck with her talons.

**Dean's LP: 6700 Dove's LP: 8000**

"That'll be all" Dove said cheerfully.

"Not the strongest thing that's eva' hit me, but it was a good move. I'll summon Insect Knight again and attack" Dean said as Insect Knight leapt forward.

"Hmm, nope. I can't let you. You see, I want her to stay on the field, so I activate my face down Compulsory Evacuation Device, sending your monster back to your hand" Dove said while Insect Knight fell into an odd machine that launched it back into Dean's hand.

"Ya just love doin' that, don' ya?" Dean asked.

"Last time, I swear. Now is it my turn yet?" Dove asked.

"I'll set two cards an' end ma turn" Dean said.

"Okay. Now that it's my turn again, I'll summon Cyber Harpie Lady" Dove said as a second harpy, only with a metal corset and an odd whip flew onto the field (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1300). "My first Harpy will attack now" Dove said as her monster flew forth once more.

"Nuh-uh, not this time. I activate Spellbinding Circle, paralyzin' your monster" Dean said.

"Nope. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon from my hand to destroy that" Dove said as a magical circle tried to form around Harpie Lady, only to be blown away by a powerful wind. "I keep that in handy because so many Duelist use those kind of tactics. Kinda sad really, no originality" Dove said.

"No offense mam, but ya're kinda copyin' yar deck style from Mai Valentine" Dean said. Despite his attempt to avoid sounding mean, Dove did not take that comment well.

"What!? How dare you!? I am not a copycat! I'm not just some parrot that says whatever it hears! It makes me so mad that people offend others on their style just because someone uses the style as well, even though it's really because it works best for me! Teach him a lesson girls!" Dove shouted. The winged women nodded and took flight, the normal one attacking with her talons while the enhanced member used her whip.

**Dean's LP: 3600 Dove's LP: 8000**

"Boy, I shoulda kept my lips zipped. It's only yar second turn and I'm already in trouble" Dean said.

"Tee-hee. I guess so. Your move" Dove said, her seemingly sweet persona having returned.

"Ya're a weird one. Crap! Ya ain't gonna hurt me again, are ya?" Dean asked throwing his hands over his heads.

"No, why would I do that?".

"N-neva mind. I activate Graceful Charity, discardin' drawin' three cards and discardin' two" Dean said. He grinned at the cards he received and hastily placed two cards into this graveyard. "My face down is useless without an Insect on the field, and while I could fix that easily, I have a better use for it. I'll set another card but then send it and my first face down to the grave ta summon Anteatereatingant!" Dean announced as the two face downs on the field disappeared to allow a giant ant to walk onto the field (Attack: 2000 Defense: 500).

"Now, I remove the two Insect monsters I discarded to the graveyard through Graceful Charity's effect, to summon Doom Dozer" Dean said as a giant centipede that was black on top and pink on the underside stumbled onto the field (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600).

"Eeewww! They're so hideous! Get them away! Get them away!" Dove shrieked.

"I will milady, as soon as I end this Duel. Boys, I hate ta do this, but I need ya ta eat them girls" Dean said. Both creatures didn't waste any time attacking, the oversized ant getting slobber everywhere as he ate Harpie Lady while the centipede downed Cyber Harpie Lady in one gulp.

**Dean's LP: 3600 Dove's LP: 6300**

"Aaaaahhhh! Girls! Why would you do that!?" Dove cried out. Her voice reached a new pitch when she saw Doom Dozer's antenna reach over to her deck and placed it in her graveyard.

"I guess I forgot ta mention Doom Dozer's effect where the top card of your deck is sent ta the grave when he deals battle damage" Dean said.

"Warn me next time! What if he touched me!?" Dove shrieked.

"S-sorry Miss, I didn' know you were afraid of bugs" Dean said.

"Bugs? No. I'm used to nature. Giant, harpy eating freaks of nature. Yes!".

"A-alright. I'll end there"Dean said.

"You better. Now I'll set a monster and two card, and end my turn" Dove said.

"Short turn. I'll summon Howlin' Insect ta the field" Dean said as a demonic cricket with blue flames on it hopped onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1300). "Now I'm not sure what ya have there, so I'll just have ta attack with Doom Dozer". As the giant insect charged toward the face down monster, a reflective crystal wall sprouted out of the ground. Doom Dozer charged through it, but was noticeably slower afterward (Attack: 1400 Defense: 2600).

"You're not going at full steam here. My Mirror Wall will make sure of that" Dove said as Doom Dozer reached it's target which appeared to be Harpie Lady, but with green wings (Attack: 1300-1600 Defense: 1400).

"Another Harpie Lady? But why did it's attack increase?" Dean asked.

"To be exact, this is Harpie Lady 1. She's treated as just Harpie Lady, but she has the effect of increasing all WIND monsters attacks' by 300 points" Dove said.

"Okay... Mirror Wall? Really? After the lickin' ya just gave me" Dean asked.

"It's a good tactic. Sue me!" Dove shouted, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

"I liked you when you were nice and took us places" Dean said with comical tears running down his face.

"Sorry, people say that when I'm not with my brother I can get bipolar. My turn?" Dove asked, getting a weak nod from Dean. "Yay! Unfortunately, I don't like the cost of my Mirror Wall, so I'm going to let it crumble" Dove said as the wall fell apart, Doom Dozer raising it's head at the sight (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600).

"I see your big bug is happy, but he won't be for long. I activate my face down Hysteric Party. By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon as many Harpie Lady monsters as I want from my graveyard" Dove said as her regular Harpie Lady (Attack: 1300-1600 Defense: 1400), Cyber Harpie Lady (Attack: 1800-2100 Defense: 1300), and a new monster that looked like a human with long green hair in a ponytail wearing a one piece bathing suit and stockings that had talons and wings (Attack: 1900-2200 Defense: 1200) flew onto the field.

"Hold it! I know two of those aren' Harpie Lady. Heck! One of them was never on the field!" Dean shouted.

"No, she wasn't, but she was sent to the graveyard when your Doom Dozer's effect kicked in. Besides, both of them have effects that treat them as Harpie Lady" Dove said.

"Great. So what now? While I appreciate the number of monsters ya got out on the field so fast, ya kinda have nothin' that can defeat ma Doom Dozer" Dean said.

"True, but I haven't normal summoned this turn. I summon the final piece of this puzzle, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Dove announced. Dean heard the beating of wings and turned around to see a red dragon a little larger then a human with a black beak and green crest on its head fly over to Dove's side of the field (Attack: 1200-1500 Defense: 600).

"Uh, this is the final piece ta the puzzle?"

"Oh sure, she may look small and cute, but she's actually one of the most vicious monsters in my deck. You see, besides itself and Harpie's Brother, whose name actually means Birdman in Japan, my monster gains effects based on the number of Harpies on the field" Dove said.

"Hold it. Did you say effects? As in plural?" Dean asked.

"Yep! You see, if there's one Harpy, then you can't attack them. If I have two Harpies, then my dragon's attack and defense double. And if I have three Harpies, then once per turn I can destroy one card my opponent controls. I count four Harpies, so I get all the effects" Dove stated as her dragon doubled in size (Attack: 2700 Defense: 1200).

"A-a-all that? But now it's nearly impossible to destroy that thing" Dean said.

"I know. I'll start off by using my pet's effect to destroy your centipede" Dove said as the dragon took a sharp intake of air, only to release it all in one furious exhale that toppled Doom Dozer. "Now, I'll have my baby attack your oversized ant". This time, the dragon took flight and viciously rip the head off of the opposing insect.

**Dean's LP: 2900 Dove's LP: 6300**

"Now, I'll have my Harpie Queen destroy your cricket" Dove said as the harpy with green hair took flight and used her sharp talons to slice through the opposing monster.

**Dean's LP: 1900 Dove's LP: 6300**

"Too bad that my Howlin' Insect summons an Insect monster with 1500 or less attack from my deck when he's destroyed in battle. I'll summon a second Howlin' Insect in defense" Dean said as another cricket hopped onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1300).

"Then I'll just have Harpie Lady destroy him" Dove said as the original harpy sliced through the bug with ease.

"And again I'll summon another Howlin' Insect in his place" Dean said as a third cricket hopped onto the field.

"And I'll destroy it again. Only this time, whatever you summon won't be able to put up another defense against me" Dove said as Harpie Lady 1 repeated the original Harpie Lady's actions.

"Really? Because I summon Flyin' Kamakiri #1. He's a WIND monster, but he won't be usin' the enhancement much since he's in defense" Dean said as a half man, half dragonfly flew onto the field (Attack: 1400-1700 Defense: 900).

"It doesn't matter, I'll just have Cyber Harpie Lady take him down" Dove said as said monster used her whip at lightning fast speed to slice the bug in half.

"But now I get to use his effect. Kinda like Howlin' Insect's, only it works on all WIND monsters, and it has to be in attack. I'm gonna choose Ultimate Insect LV3, and ya'll see why" Dean said as a large, caterpillar that had a blue exoskeleton with multiple red eye like markings on it crawled onto the field (Attack: 1400-1700 Defense: 900).

"Ew. It looks all... ew. Your turn" Dove said.

"Thank ye" Dean said quickly drawing but keep his eyes on his creature as something began to happen. The Ultimate Insect began to shed its exoskeleton and emerged as a different creature altogether. It was now like a silver cocoon with legs and a hideous, almost human face (Attack: 2300-2600 Defense: 900).

"Ewwww! What is that!? What did it do!? What is it doing!?" Dove screeched as she watched the new monster observe her monsters before firing barbs at it's mouth at each of them (Attack: 1100 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 1100 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1300) (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1200) (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200).

"Uh, in order. That's Ultimate Insect LV5, he evolved from my Ultimate Insect LV3 because of his effect, and his effect is that havin' summoned him the way I did, all your monsters lose 500 attack as long as he's face up" Dean said.

"Aaahh! I can't believe you'd do that! Why? Don't you like me?" Dove asked with a puppy dog face.

"S-s-sorry mam, but it is kinda the point of Duelin'" Dean said.

"Hrm! Fine" Dove pouted.

"Okay then. I'll summon Chainsaw Insect now" Dean said as a hole opened up in the ground and a man sized ant like creature with chainsaws for mandibles crawled out (Attack: 2400 Defense: 0). "Now, ma Ultimate Insect will destroy your dragon" Dean said as the oversized bug scurried across the field and sliced through the dragon with one of its legs.

**Dean's LP: 1900 Dove's LP: 5900**

"Now my Chainsaw Insect will destroy your Harpie Lady 1, so your attack increase will disappear" Dean said as the Leatherface wannabe insect marched forward and cut the Harpie Lady to ribbons.

**Dean's LP: 1900 Dove's LP: 4600**

The loss of the harpy mad a noticed impact on Dove's monsters (Attack: 800 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 1300 Defense: 1300) (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1200) and even Ultimate Insect (Attack: 2300 Defense: 900). At the same time, a card popped out from the top of Dove's Duel Disk.

"That's courtesy of Chainsaw Insect, since you get ta draw at the end of the damage step where he attacked or was attacked. But now I'll end my turn, because next turn, my Ultimate Insect is only going to take another step further" Dean said, a wide grin on his face. Dove scowled at how cocky Dean was acting, but grinned when she got her next draw.

"I'm afraid I'll have to deny your insect that right. Because right here, I have my own ultimate monster" Dove said. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind that almost sent Dean flying, despite the low level of the Solid Vision whipped around the field. The remaining Harpies looked at each other and nodded before flying away, a grim look on their faces.

"Wh-what's goin' on? What's doin' this?" Dean shouted over the wind.

"This is my ultimate monster. Harpie of White Feathers, Dove". The wind stopped without warning as a soft fluttering was heard. Floating forward from behind Dove was a beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair down to her back and deep green eyes. She was wearing a white gown that was bare at the shoulders and showed some cleavage and a white shawl that wrapped around her arms and neck. What made it obvious she wasn't an average human being were her sharp talons for hands and feet with white feathered wings connected to her wrists (Attack: 2400-1900 Defense: 1900).

"Huh. For some reason, I assumed it would look more like you, considerin' the name and all... she's awfully pretty though" Dean said, his eyes never once leaving the angelic being before him.

"Well I didn't want her to be based too much off of me, but I did want a resemblance".

"Wait, did you make her or somethin'?" Dean inquired.

Smirking, Dove said "I can't give away her creation, but I will let you know just how powerful she is". The monster then flapped her wings once and a small breeze covered the field. She flapped a second time and a gust that almost knocked Dean over whipped around. She flapped a final time and the force of the wind sent Dean crashing into a wall, his monster slamming into him, returning to his hand.

"Dove's effect number one. When she's summoned to the field, all other cards are returned to their owners' hands. There's more, but that's all I need. Dove, it's time to finish this" Dove said as her monster nodded (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1900). The harpy Dove gracefully levitated over to Dean and took his jaw into her talon, massaging it gently. As he enjoyed the soothing action, she took her other talon and shoved it into his abdomen.

**Dean's LP: 0000 Dove's LP: 4600**

"Aaaah man! I thought I had you a few times there. Okay, what am I gonna have to do? Nothin' too embarrassin' I hope" Dean said pulling himself up, noticing an odd tingling sensation along his jaw and abdomen.

"Nothing too bad. All I want is that from this time forward is for you to do one thing" Dove said with a dark grin.

**2 Hours Later**

"Dean! Hey Dean you there!?" Sandra called out as she, Cassie, and Voltaire entered the unlit cafeteria.

"Come on Dean! Not even you take this long to do anything!" Cassie shouted out.

"There he is" Voltaire said pointing to one of the darker spots.

"How can you tell?" Sandra asked.

"I live in the dark, I have superior night vision because of it".

"That's my man. But back to the matter at hand. Dean, what's the matter boy?" Cassie asked as she approached the figure she saw after adjusting to the dark.

"I... I lost to Dove in a Duel".

"Well that's not that bad. Actually, you have to tell us what kind of a deck does she use. I want to know really badly" Sandra said.

"I will... but we had set terms and I just can't head back to the others" Dean said.

"Why? Were the terms that embarrassing?" Voltaire asked.

"...".

"Come on Dean, we'll take you back to the others and fix this" Cassie said.

"I can't. I'm not allowed to" Dean said making his friends look at him in confusion. "I'm... I'm forbidden from this day forth to... interact with Tanner".

**Original Cards List:**

Harpie of White Feathers, Dove / Wind / 8 / 2400 / 1900 / Winged Beast / Effect: This monster cannot be normal summoned or set. This monster cannot be special summoned unless you tribute three 'Harpie Lady' monsters on your side of the field. When this monster is summoned, return all other cards on the field to their respective owners' hand. Once per turn, return a card on both you and your side of the field to their respective owners' hand.

_A humanoid female with flowing blonde hair and deep green eyes with talons for hands and feet wearing a white gown that is bare at the shoulders and reveals some cleavage and a white shawl that wraps around her arms and neck._

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed. I'm really sorry about how late this is, but I was so behind from vacation and going back to school. I'm also trying to change a few things after getting some much needed advice, so I'm sorry if things aren't too good while I try to improve things. Thanks for reading and please review.


	25. Chapter 25

1Hi guys, back with another chapter. Not much to say, I know, but I'll try to make this chapter worth while. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

The Fall Continues

"You can't be serious!" Tanner shouted.

"It's all true. Dove made it forbidden for Dean to talk to you" Cassie stated.

"Huh? I'm sorry, were you talking? I was watching this. Can you believe Elizabeth is going to go back to Jose after he broke her heart for her evil twin's clone?" Tanner asked.

"Get serious! Do you realize just how severe this situation is!?" Melinda shouted in anger.

"Jeez, why are you so upset? While I do appreciate Dean as a friend, I have all of you guys. Besides, Dove is probably just playing a prank and will let him play with me again soon enough. I'll just see it as a nice little vacation from all the talk about his Grammy".

"This isn't a game Tanner. Dove is trying to mess with the bonds that tie us together. I think we need to discuss how to get Dean back" Haseo stated sternly.

"Right. So where is Dean anyways?" Shawn asked.

"He's in Melinda's room. She's letting him stay there for a little while so he doesn't accidently break his word" Jewels stated.

"I didn't say he could wait in my room" Melinda said.

"I did! He was so sad, so I though who do we know that has an awesome room. Well I know Haseo does, but he probably has a lot of fancy stuff that Dean would break. Then there's Voltaire, but he sleeps during the day and is awake at night, so that would throw him off if Dean was there. That left your room" Sandra said.

"What!?". Without another word, Melinda took off, a trail of dust following behind her.

"... Anyways, it's time to go guys" Shawn said getting up.

"Huh? Where are you guys going? Can I come!? I want to go! Ooooooh, take me with you!" Tanner said bouncing around Shawn.

"We're finding Dove. One way or another, we're going to convince her to break Dean's contract, one way or another" Shawn said.

"Okay, I'll help" Tanner said reaching for his deck.

"You're not allowed" everyone in the room said.

"What!? But I'm an important person in this group! You wouldn't do this to me, would you?" Tanner cried.

"You aren't paying attention my friend. Dove is targeting you. While it's only been one person so far, she's gone for your friends instead of you directly. If she get a shot at you, she may make the stakes a lot higher. We're not going to risk that" Haseo said putting his hand on Tanner's shoulder.

"We'll be back soon, just relax and watch your shows" Jewels said. Soon enough, all his friends had departed, leaving the blonde boy alone.

**Melinda's Room**

"No! You cannot stay here!" Melinda shouted as she barged into her room, only to find the living room portion empty. "If he's not over here, then... stay out of my bedroom!". Checking once more, she found the grandma's boy was not there. "Uh, Dean? Are you in here?".

"Hey Melinda" Dean said exiting the bathroom behind Melinda, scaring the small girl.

"Dean! You can't stay in my room. It's not even allowed since you're a guy and I'm a girl" Melinda said.

"I know. I'll ask Haseo later if I can stay with him. I just need to relax" Dean said before heading to the kitchen to make a snack.

"You seem pretty calm about what happened. I was told you were curled in a ball when the others found you" Melinda said.

"I just realized that it was ma' fault an' I need ta fix things. Ya see, I was using one of ma' other decks when I Dueled. It was still a strong one, but I should hav' used my Insect King one" Dean said.

"You have more then one deck?"

"Yup. All Insect, but the point is a fact Grammy taught me. 'Never use the same tactic in every battle, cause then the enemy will know what ta expect'. I remembered that and while I don't know what Dove knows about me, I wasn't goin' ta risk her figurin' out" Dean said.

"Huh. That's actually pretty smart... Wait... Crap!"

"What? What's the matta?" Dean asked.

"Dove. She isn't the only one. When we met her there was her brother and the Kaiser. We haven't seen them, but we forgot. They'll be the next ones to attack, not Dove!" Melinda shouted.

"We have ta warn the others!" Dean shouted running to the phone.

"It's too late. They went searching for Dove. By now, they should have found someone if these guys are after Tanner. I only hope it's not too late" Melinda said looking out her window.

**Graveyard**

"This is ridiculous. Why did we come out here? I mean I love the scenery, but it's too early for me to be getting up and I doubt Dove would hang out here" Voltaire said.

"I know. It was kinda what I was hoping on. You see, while I do feel sorry for Tanner and am ready to help him, I wanted to spend some time with you" Cassie said.

"Mm, that's one of the things that attracts me to you. Your ability to have a lovely thought in the darkness. Just being here with you makes me happy" Voltaire said, approaching his loved one.

"Then this will making you burst in joy. Poe, cut the line" Cassie commanded. Poe flew out of one of the trees with a butcher's knife in his talons and dropped the blade on a rope. Part of the rope shot over one of the graves and it released a large canopy that covered the two students from the son.

"Much better. And to see that Poe will act out your commands proves how much he likes you" Voltaire said.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet. Poe, can you press the button?" Cassie asked. This time, Poe flew into the tree and pressed a button on a projector. Light emerged from the lens and hit the side of a large tomb. A few images and names rolled by before it revealed the title 'Mind Mezmerizers'.

"Mind Mezmerizers. The psychological horror series?"

"Yes. I thought you might want to watch it with me" Cassie said.

"My dear, I would be honored to" Voltaire answered, his wolfish grin spread across his face.

**Cafeteria**

"Why did we come here? You won't let me eat and noone is here" Sandra asked.

"Sorry San, but I thought since Dove's debut as a villain was here, she might have an encore performance. I suppose I was wrong" Haseo said.

"I don't understand why she's being so mean all of a sudden. When we first met, she gave me a lollipop" Sandra said patting her growling stomach.

"It could have been an act, but it seemed sincere. Remember what happened afterwards though? When Tanner appeared, she and her brother and the Kaiser started acting weird" Haseo said.

"It's because of what your friend is"

Both friends turned around to see Dove at the entrance, a sly grin on her face.

"You big meanie! You're trying to hurt our friend's feelings!" Sandra shouted.

"No, I'm trying to protect yours" Dove said.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say much, but lets just say this. While you have a strong lineage, your friend has one as well. But while yours seems to stem from... I want to say Aztecs. Well, your friend has a dark one that rivals the Atlanteans" Dove said.

"Atlanteans? You're trying to say our friend is from Atlantis? That's ridiculous, and I should know. I've had to play some rather ludicrous parts" Haseo said.

"Nope! Besides the fact Atlantis is all true, that's not what I'm aiming for. He's a... what did Raven call it? Le-moo-rian. I think that's right" Dove said trying to sound off the word.

"Lemoorian?... Lemurian?" Haseo suggested.

"That's it! Lemurian! One that hails from Lemuria. Anyways, I've got to go. I want to catch part of the Duel" Dove said.

"Duel!? What Duel!? And why don't you Duel us!?" Sandra shouted.

Waving her finger, Dove said "No can do. My deck is getting cleaned. And the Duel is between one of your friends, and my brother".

**Forest**

"Jewels, are you sure you want to do this? I can go instead" Shawn asked.

"No. Your strategy has been revealed too many times before, I need to do this" Jewels said activating her Duel Disk.

"A smart idea, but you must remember that you're fighting a superior Duelist who makes it a point to learn about his opponent. Jewels. First year student of the White Dorm. You play a Spellcaster Deck that resembles some strategies of the King of Games himself, but do not have the skill to pull of some of them" Rave said activating his own Duel Disk.

**Jewels' LP: 8000 Raven's LP: 8000**

"Not enough skill? I'll show you I've got more then enough to defeat you!" Jewels shouted, drawing a sixth card.

"I don't remember agreeing to you going first, but you will need all the help you can get".

"Shut up! I'll start by summoning Silent Magician LV4" Jewels said as a small girl with white hair wearing white robes, gloves, and a hat over her blue suit holding a wand appeared (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). "But she won't stay this size forever. I activate Level Up!" Jewels said as Silent Magician was covered in light and grew to an adult (Attack: 3500 Defense: 1000). Jewels opened her mouth to say something, but Raven beat her to it.

"Your monster is unaffected by my spell cards, I know. I'm not a rookie" Raven said.

"I wish I was Dueling your sister. At least she's pleasant to be around. I'll set two cards and end my turn" Jewels thought. _"Now I'm safe. I've got a monster stronger then the legendary Blue-Eyes on the field, as well as Magic Cylinder and Spellbinding Circle for insurance. It'll be almost impossible to beat me"_ Jewels thought.

"Time for you to learn a quick lesson in superior Dueling. Since you control a monster and I do not, I may normal summon Blackwing- Sirocco of Dawn without offering a monster" Raven stated as a tan man with talons for legs and black feathered wings on his back flew onto the field.

He had grey gloves with black claws on them, grey feathers on his thighs and shoulders while black feathers covered his covered his pelvis and extended from the back to form tail feathers. Over his chest was a piece of cloth with a red webbing design on it. Over his head was a mask resembling the head of a black feathered bird (Attack: 2000 Defense: 900).

"Now, because I have a Blackwing monster, I can special summon these two monsters from my hand to the field. Go Blackwing- Blast of Black Lance and Blackwing- Gale of the Hurricane" Raven commanded as two new monster flew next to Sirocco.

The first was like Sirocco in the sense it had a humanoid stance with talon legs, black feather wings and tail feathers. However, this one had long yellow feather covering the top of its body with an orange feather bird head over its own head. In its hands was a large, black lance (Attack: 1700 Defense: 800).

The second was small, humanoid creature with wings for arms and black feathers covering the majority of its body. It had a collar of white feathers, a yellow beak-like face, and green feathers for hair (Attack: 1300 Defense: 400).

"Huh, so you have three monsters on the first turn, you going to attack?" Jewels asked.

"Be patient. I have plans. Now, to make sure your face downs are of no concern, I activate Delta Crow- Anti Reverse. This card can only work if I have a Blackwing monster on the field. It destroys all of your face down spells and traps" Raven said presenting the card.

"You can't do that! It's a trap card and you didn't even set it!" Jewels shouted.

"Part of its effect. When I have 3 or more Blackwing monsters, I can activate it from my hand" Raven said as Jewels' face downs were destroyed. "Now it's time for some of my monster effects besides the rush tactic. First, my Gale's effect. Once per turn, I am allowed to halve the attack and defense of one of your monsters, and I spy only one" Raven said as Gale flapped its wings, weakening the Spellcaster (Attack: 1750 Defense: 500).

"Now, I'll use my Sirocco's effect to make one Blackwing monster's attack equal to the combined attack of all Blackwing monsters on my side of the field. Of course, the others will not be able to attack. So Sirocco, give Blast the power up" Raven said. Sirocco began chanting in an ancient language and feathers from himself and Gale began to position themselves in Blast (Attack: 5000 Defense: 800).

"Why did you choose your Blast? Does he have some ability that you plan on using?" Jewels said looking at the now super powered monster.

"Well, he does have a trampling effect, but I just want him to get in on the action. So Blast, destroy her Silent Magician" Raven commanded. Blast flew forward at a surprising speed even though he was carrying the large lance and shoved his weapon through the magic user, the tip hitting Jewels.

**Jewels' LP: 4750 Raven's LP: 8000**

"I'll end my turn there. Show me something interesting before this Duel is over" Raven said as the extra feathers on Blast disappeared (Attack: 1700 Defense: 800).

"Man, first turn and you're only 750 Life Points from the halfway point" Shawn said before whistling.

"Shut up! You're not helping" Jewels shouted. Drawing her next card and grinned. "I'm going to turn this Duel around right now. First, I'll summon Magical Exemplar" Jewels said as brown hair woman wearing green robes and gold jewelry appeared on the field (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1400). "Next, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards, but this also activates Exemplar's effect. Every time a spell is activated, she gains 2 Spell Counters. But I'll remove those for her second effect, to summon a monster from my hand whose level is equal to the number of Spell Counters removed, and I choose Night's End Sorcerer".

A young boy wearing white pants, brown shoes, gloves, and a jacket with a torn cloak over top of it and had blond hair with two locks that looked like wings, wielding a scythe whose blade was see through and had a lantern connected to its bird like head appeared (Attack: 1300 Defense: 400), multiple bat like creatures flying around him..

"When he's special summoned, I can remove 2 cards from in your graveyard from play, but all I can remove is your trap card. The real point here is Night's End Sorcerer is a Tuner, Level 2 while my Magical Exemplar is a Level 4. So I'll use these two to Synchro Summon Tempest Magician!" Jewels announced. Instead of the usual summoning, Night's End Sorcerer disappeared leaving his scythe and bats behind. Magical Exemplar took the scythe and her robes turned blue and hair a mix between grey and black, the bats now flew around her (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1400).

"I see. That was actually a very good rush, and trust me, I know how rushes work. Of course, one monster isn't going to be enough" Raven said.

"I know, but you don't know the entire deal yet. Part of Tempest Magician's effect is that she gains a Spell Counter when she's Synchro Summoned" Jewels said as a small orb of light appeared near Tempest Magician and began circling the magic user.

"Continue with your move, I already know this monster's effect" Raven said.

"Um, I don't. So can you continue with the explanation?" Shawn asked.

"Certainly"

"I hate having an audience" Raven grumbled.

"Now, once per turn, I can discard any number of cards to give Tempest Magician more Spell Counters. So I'll get rid of one to add a second Spell Counter to my Magician" Jewels said as a second orb began circling Tempest Magician.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. You see Shawn, your friend's monster may remove all Spell Counters on the field to deal me 500 damage each. But the amount she has is hardly sufficient" Raven said.

"Can't you just let me do the explaining for my own monster's effect?" Jewels asked in frustration.

"You're too slow. I want to finish this and add another name to the 'Former Friends of Tanner' list" Raven said.

"Well that's not going to happen! Tempest Magician! Attack Sirocco!" Jewels shouted. Tempest nodded and pointed at the opposing monster with the scythe, the bats around her screeched and began tearing it apart.

**Jewels' LP: 4750 Raven's LP: 7800**

"Congratulations, you dealt some damage. This has to be a big step for you" Raven said clapping his hands.

"Shut up! You're such a pain!" Jewels shouted.

"Jewels, you need to calm down. He's getting in your head" Shawn said.

Jewels blushed and said "R-right, sorry. I'll end by setting one card and using Tempest Magician's effect to remove her Spell Counters and damage you further". The two orbs stopped in front of Tempest Magician and she shoved her hand forward, sending the orbs into Raven.

**Jewels' LP: 4750 Raven's LP: 6800**

"Good job. After all, my Gale will still weaken your Tempest Magician, so you might as well have used those" Raven said, drawing another card, his eyes narrowing when he saw what he drew. _"It's already here. I thought it was going to take a little while longer. I guess I can end this sooner then expected... of course, I do need an excuse from seeing Dove for a while. So I'll drag this out"_. "I'll use Gale's effect and then have it destroy your monster, then have Blast follow up with an attack".

Gale flapped its wings once more making it hard for Tempest Magician to focus (Attack: 1100 Defense: 700). Gale then charged toward Tempest and sliced into it with its talons.

**Jewels' LP: 4550 Raven's LP: 6800**

Blast then flew forward and was about to hit Jewels when the ground in front of her burst up, surprising Blast and sending it back to Raven's side of the field.

"No follow up attack for you. I activated my Call of the Haunted, bringing my Tempest Magician back, although she won't get any Spell Counters" Jewels said as the dust cleared to reveal Tempest (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1400).

"I see. I'll end my turn there" Raven said.

"Really? I thought you would have done something. Oh well" Jewels said before drawing. "Now I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior, and he gains a Spell Counter which gives him 300 attack points" Jewels declared as another monster appeared.

This one was a man with light blue skin wearing red armor with red framing that had a red cape connected to it. In the man's hands was a shield and sword with a similar design as his armor, as all three had small blue orbs with triangles in them. An orb of light appeared and circled the warrior (Attack: 1600 + 300 Defense: 1000).

"Now, combo attack! Destroy both his monsters with Slicing Spell!" Jewels cried out. Breaker and Tempest crossed weapons and gathered magical energy to them. They then slashed forward, creating a large green X that cut through Raven's monsters and hit him.

**Jewels' LP: 4550 Raven's LP: 5700**

"Now I'll have Tempest use her effect to remove Breaker's Spell Counter and deal 500 damage" Jewels said. The orb circling Breaker broke its set path and moved in front of Tempest, only to be fired at Raven.

**Jewels' LP: 4550 Raven's LP: 5200**

"We're almost even now. Only I have two monsters and you have none. Not to sound cocky, but I think I'm doing pretty good for a First Year against one of the best Third Years" Jewels said.

"Yeah, good for you. Are you done yet?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Man, you are really impatient" Jewels said.

"If I was impatient, I would have ended this last turn. But now I'm just getting bored. Letting you have your moment was fun, you certainly didn't brag as much as some First Years would, but I digress" Raven stated.

"Can you just not admit you're getting beat? Saying you're bored or letting me have my fun are obvious ways of hiding your frustration" Jewels said.

"Fine, then I'll prove it. I summon Blackwing- Blizzard of the North Pole" Raven said as a primarily white bird with black feathers on the tips of its wings, sides of its eyes, and on its foreheads flew onto the field (Attack: 1300 Defense: 0).

"Unlike most of my monsters, he doesn't have something to do with his own summoning. In fact, I can't special summon him. I do however, have the ability to special summon a Level 4 or lower Blackwing monster to my side of the field in defense position, although it can't use its effect if it has one. So return Blast" Raven commanded as the lance wielding monster flew onto the field (Attack: 1700 Defense: 800).

"What are you planning? None of these monsters can harm me. I'll just have Tempest and Breaker destroy them as well" Jewels asked.

"Because now I activate Premature Burial. Paying 800 Life Points to return Gale to the Sirocco to the field" Raven declared as the bird man clawed his way out of the dirt, his feathers covered in dust (Attack: 2000 Defense: 900).

**Jewels' LP: 4550 Raven's LP: 4400**

"Okay, I see. You'll go ahead and use Sirocco's effect again to destroy Tempest, that ways I won't be able to use Breaker effectively against you. But I'll just find some other way to beat you, I swear it" Jewels said.

"Don't swear, you're a girl. I may not be a gentleman like your friend Haseo or Voltaire to his girlfriend, but even I dislike rude girls. I have to live with Dove after all. And no. While what you said is another possibility, that would require more then one turn to work. I'm ending this now. I offer all three of my monsters to special summon my grand monster" Raven said as his monsters burst into black plumage, disguising the arrival of a new monster.

The plumage spread apart to reveal a tan man with talons for feet and hands and had two large black wings on his back. His body was covered in feathers that were black, dark brown, and dark grey. Over his head was a bird with black feathers, beak, and eyes (Attack: 2500 Defense: 1600).

"Master of Darkened Feathers, Raven. How do you like my monster? He's my key card, so you should feel quite honored that I even use him against you" Raven said.

"I don't know what to say. Since you gave up a strategy that could give you a 5000 attack point monster, this must have been worth it" Jewels said.

"Good, you're smart. Most idiots would say 'This is what you summoned? He's trash! You're stupid'. Let me reveal his effects. One, he's counted as a Blackwing monster. Two, once per turn I am able to switch the attack of one monster on the field to its defense, so lets change around Tempest's power" Raven said. The monster Raven flapped its wings, sending many feathers to cover Tempest Magician, confusing the magic manipulator (Attack: 1400 Defense: 2200).

"So you can weaken it. And from the looks of the first effect, it makes it easier to perform rushes since it's a Blackwing" Jewels said.

"Oh, being a Blackwing is important, but its final effect is its true rush ability. When he's summoned, I can summon as many Blackwing monsters from my graveyard as I like. So you're going to have to deal with the whole flock" Raven said as the monster Raven made a screeching cry. Sirocco, Blast, and Gale answered the call and appeared next to it (Attack: 2000 Defense: 900) (Attack: 1700 Defense: 800) (Attack: 1300 Defense: 400).

"N-no. The power is too much. With all those effects, I'll lose" Jewels said.

"Of course you will. With one more monster on the field, this has the potential to be a One Turn Kill. You see, I am the master of rushes. I hope you realize the power that is in the hands of the top three students at this school. Now, Gale, weaken her monster. Sirocco, empower Raven" Raven commanded.

Gale flapped his wings making it hard for Tempest to focus (Attack: 700 Defense: 1100), while Sirocco chanted and made all the other Blackwing monsters give Raven some feathers (Attack: 7500 Defense: 1600).

"Raven, use Black Blade Feathers". Raven flapped its wings and released feathers into the air. From there, they stood still before firing into Tempest.

**Jewels' LP: 0 Raven's LP: 4400**

"I will tell you this. You fought with mind, emotions, and soul. It's hard to do that. But against me, you will never be able to defeat my mind alone" Raven said before he left Jewels to be consoled by Shawn.

**Original Cards List:**

Master of Darkened Feathers, Raven / Dark / 8 / 2500 / 1600 / Winged Beast / Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned unless you tribute three 'Blackwing' monsters. This monster is treated as if it has 'Blackwing' in its name. When this card is summoned, you may summon as many 'Blackwing' monsters from your graveyard to the field as you wish. If this card is removed from the field, all monsters summoned by this effect are destroyed. Once per turn, you may switch the attack of a monster with its defense.

_A tan man with talons for feet and hands and has two large black wings on his back. His body is covered in feathers that were black, dark brown, and dark grey. Over his head was a bird with black feathers, beak, and eyes _

**Author's Note:** Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. You'll have to excuse me for the lateness, I've been a bit under the weather as of late. I can tell you things are getting good. Cassie and Voltaire are goofing off for dates, yet another good guy gets beat, Dove reveals a glimpse as to what is going on. But there is so much more to see. Keep reading and review!


	26. Chapter 26

1Wasup? I regret to inform you that 4Kids has bought the majority of my companies stocks, so they've decided to ruin my story like they've done to so many other shows. From now on, all swear words will be replaced with happy alternatives such as 'rainbow' or 'pony'... Ha! You didn't fall for that. Although if 4Kids did steal my story, they would probably do that. They often screw up shows, but that's just my honest opinion. Moving on. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Saved By A... Mushroom?

"Here we are miss. The University of Dueling. Can I do anything else to help you?" a man in a sailor uniform asked.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me where this student is?" a woman in a dark grey cloak asked holding a picture toward the man.

Looking at the picture, the man said "Sure, everyone knows this kid. He lives in the Black Dorm north of the school. Why, you a fan of him or something?".

"Only the biggest. Thank you for taking me here, I can take care of the rest" the woman said.

**Meeting Room**

"Noooooo! Why!? Why did this have to happen!?" Tanner screamed into the air.

"Oh my. He's taking this as well as an A-rate actor who failed to get a part in a B-rate movie" Haseo said.

"I think I know why" Shawn said.

"I loved you! Why did you have to disappear!? Now whose panties am I going to steal!? Cassie is off limits and San has a lock on her drawer!" Tanner shouted.

"You have a lock?" Melinda asked Sandra.

"My brothers bought it for me after I told them about Tanner. I don't know why though. I guess there are some thieves out there. You know someone actually stole some of my bras? I don't know why though" Sandra said.

"You're hopeless"

"I want panties!" Tanner shouted before dropping to the floor and curling up in the fetal position.

"I-I think y-your forgetting somebody e-else you c-can steal th-them from" Melinda said blushing.

"That's right! There's still Miss Veina and the rest of the school! Why didn't I think of it before?" Tanner said hopping back up.

"Die pervert!" Melinda shouted and she delivered a flying kick to Tanner's head. While Melinda brutally assaulted Tanner, Veina entered the room.

"Is Haseo in here? I can only hear Melinda and Tanner" Veina asked.

"I'm right here Miss. Need anything?" Haseo asked.

"No, but somebody else does apparently. There's a person in a grey cloak going around the school asking for you. Ring any bells?".

"No, I don't know anybody who wears a cloak. Well actually, I do, but that was for a few movies. It might be a crazed fan. I've had a few of those" Haseo said.

"They did mention they were your biggest fan" Veina said.

"What do you think? Could it be Dove or her friends?" Cassie asked.

"Could be, but something tells me it's not. If they wanted to challenge Haseo, they would outright say it. Someone else is after him" Voltaire said before yawning.

"I'm sorry your up so early. Want to grab some coffee?" Cassie offered.

"Maybe later, I want to help get to the bottom of this" Voltaire said.

"Well I think it's obvious what I must do. Time for me to take the spotlight and sign this fan's autographs" Haseo said.

**Mansen's Office**

"Excuse me, kah, sir. I have some news that you, kah, might find interesting" Griever said entering the office without consent.

"What is it? I was planning something" Mansen said.

"Apparently, the top three, kah, Duelist have been Dueling the Card Club, kah. When they win, they make it so, kah, they are never allowed to meet with the, kah, Tanner boy again. Should we approach, kah, them?" Griever asked.

"Hmm. This is a rather odd turn of events, but I have no time to deal with it. There's too much to prepare for" Mansen said.

"Sir?"

"As a teacher, I'm not allowed to tell you, but I will warn you about one thing. Some powerful Duelist are heading our way and we need to get ready for them" Mansen stated. _"We may even need to take out the big guns"._

**Wise's Office**

"Ah, nothing is better then some 1974 wine" Wise said taking a sip of the alcoholic beverage.

"Um, isn't wine from 1974 ancient?" Celena asked.

"But you know what they say about wine. It's better with age. Too bad the same can't be said about people. Some of them just get more arrogant as they grow older, thinking that just because they have years under their belt, they're better" Wise said.

"Um, okay. Why am I here again?" Celena asked.

"I've booked you a rather large gig. The company I work for is also the main stock holder for one of the top Duel Schools. They want you to go to Duel Academy and give a rally concert for an upcoming event. Sound good?" Wise asked.

"D-does it!? That sounds huge! I only wish it was at University of Dueling. That's where Haseo goes after all" Celena said.

"I wish you could perform there as well, but we don't have a contract with them and want to keep you away from them so they'll feel pressured to" Wise said.

"What do you mean? I'm not that important to your company. I'm just a singer" Celena said.

"Haha! Celena, you don't know just how important you are. Can I call a limo to give you a ride home?" Wise asked.

"No thanks, Kirimaru is giving me a ride. Maybe he can come with me. That would really rally the students" Celena said.

"Sure, but you'll have to warn him we won't be paying him" Wise said.

"Sure, I'm sure he won't mind. He's a pretty happy go lucky guy. Have a good day" Celena said before running off.

_"Ah Celena. At first you were just a pawn, but now you've become a knight. Keep this up, and you'll be the queen. Right next to your king Haseo. Who am I? I'm the chess player"_

**School Gates**

"This is troubling. I've been searching for a few hours now and haven't found him. With how famous he is, I thought I would find him within minutes" the cloaked woman said taking a seat on a bench.

"Excuse me Miss, can I help you?" the woman heard. Looking up, the woman saw Professor Pluto.

"Yes you can sir. I'm looking for Haseo, have you seen him?"

"I most certainly have. I'm the head of his dorm, so I'll be able to find him for you. But, if I may be so bold. Who are you and why do you seek out Haseo? I've heard you're the biggest fan of his, but if that's all then I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave. I won't let his status as a famous actor get in the way of his education, even if it's after school" Pluto said.

"Well first off, I'd like to thank you for being such a good teacher. Caring about your students is very good. But excuse me, I've been rather rude keeping who I am hidden. I need to take this cloak off though. It was raining on the way here and now it's just extra weight" the woman said removing the cloak.

Underneath she was revealed to be a white haired woman with kind blue eyes that had the figure of a super model. She was wearing a knee length business skirt and sleeveless black shirt with a crimson leather jacket over it.

"My name is Yosuya, nice to meet you" the woman said shaking Pluto's hand.

"Likewise. You know, you remind me of someone, but I don't know who" Pluto said.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Haseo said approaching the two suddenly, the others close behind.

"Haseo, there you are sweety" Yosuya said giving Haseo a hug.

"Oh god! She's hot! But she's off limits because friend's mom thing is just weird. Why Haseo!?" Tanner shouted before dropping to the ground in the fetal position once more.

"I think we're going to cause him psychological at this rate" Shawn said.

"I think we're too late" Melinda said.

"I think he needs a snack" Sandra said waving a candy bar over Tanner's head, his response was quickly snatching it and munching it down.

"Ignoring Tanner, what are you doing here mother?" Haseo asked.

"I came to see you. We didn't get to spend as much time together at home and Celena doesn't visit as often as she used to, so I thought it would be fun to see you again at your school" Yosuya said.

"While I love seeing you again mother, this wasn't exactly the best time to visit" Haseo said.

"Oh? What's the problem?"

"Well, lets just same some producers are trying to cut one of my friends out of the cast" Haseo said.

"Are you still talking like that? I thought you would have grown out of it by now" Yosuya sighed.

"Didn't you hear what I said? My friend is in danger" Haseo said.

"Haseo, watch yourself. You should always keep your attention on a woman. Especially one so beautiful" Pluto said earning a few looks.

"Tell me, do you have white hair Yosuya?" Veina asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Pluto loves women with white hair. Calls the his 'snow heads'" Veina said.

"We do know a lot of people with white hair, don't we?" Sandra asked.

"Yeah, you'd think it'd be pretty rare... except on old people" Shawn said.

"Back to Haseo's problem. Why haven't you told the teachers? Can't they just tell these students to leave you all alone?" Yosuya asked.

"Because technically, it's not against school rules to make conditions in a Duel, unless it's using the Ante Rule. These kids are just following out there own rules, and they don't technically have to follow them. But if they didn't, think how that would reflect on them. Do you honestly think your son would dishonor himself by neglecting the rules of a Duel?" Pluto asked.

"He would never engage in a contest where he would risk losing a friend, but if something like that occurred then I suppose you're right" Yosuya answered.

"Exactly. Which is why it's important to work on this script. I won't let a friend be written out before the final act has been filmed!" Haseo declared.

"I see. You don't have time for your dear mother. I'll just leave before I'm a burden" Yosuya said as she began walking to the docks. Haseo stepped forward to stop her when everyone somehow slid in front of him, a wall of disappointed looks glaring at him.

"For shame Haseo. Neglecting your own mother" Pluto scolded.

"Never make eye candy walk away... unless she's got some good behind eye candy if you know what I mean" Tanner said only to get elbowed in the ribs by Melinda and Veina.

"I thought you were a gentleman. I guess I was wrong" Shawn said.

"B-b-but I didn't mean it like- You know I would never-... Mother! Wait up!" Haseo shouted running after his mother.

**Melinda's Room**

"Ya want some more chips?" Dean asked holding up an empty bowl.

"No thanks. I'm not much for comfort food" Jewels said sadly.

"I know. Man, I neva thought I'd feel this upset over not being allowed ta see that knucklehead" Dean said.

"Me neither. I mean, he's always being perverted, but I guess he's just the kind of guy who cheers people up" Jewels said.

"Well I hope somethin' can be done soon. Although I do like this room. The Black Dorm's cable gets monster trucks" Dean said.

"No, we're not watching that. Go to the Exploration Channel" Jewels commanded.

"Ya serious? That's just educational stuff"

"TV rots the brain, but that's the one good channel. Do you really want me to prove why women are the better halves in a relationship?" Jewels asked. Dean opened his mouth a few times trying to say something, but the glare Jewels was sending him sent shiver down his spine.

"Wh-what channel now?"

**Boa's Room**

"Alright, we've got two down. That leaves six more" Raven stated.

"Good job you two. Now that we have two bargaining chips, I'll go next. I'll Duel one of them and make the demand that they put up another person on the table if they want to get both of their buddies back" Boa said.

"I'm kind of sad guys. I know that we're doing this for their own good, but now they hate me. Why do I have to suffer for these plans?" Dove asked.

"Trust me sister, once they learn just what their friend is, they'll apologize for what they've said" Raven said.

"Hmm. Where's Bat? Usually he would be here consoling you. I let him in" Boa said looking around. Above, standing on one of the beams was Poe, watching the three students below. He had been watching them for some time now and had finally heard enough to report back to Voltaire. He turned around to take flight out the window but stumbled back when he saw it. Bat had been right behind him, hanging upside down. Poe tried to fly away but Bat was faster and snatched the bird out of the air.

Leaping to the ground and gaining the Kaiser and his friends' attention, Bat said "It appears we have spy. Rather surprising to see this little bird in here. He belongs to one of the students in the mansion, Voltaire".

"Voltaire. He's one of the friends of Tanner. I suppose he wanted to figure out what we were up to" Boa said, watching the black bird trying to get out of Bat's grip.

"This is unacceptable. Raven, get a cage and keep him in your room" Bat said.

"Why me? I don't do well with humans, let alone animals"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a raven, your name is Raven. Why, you're a match!" Dove chirped.

"Great. I get to look after another bird brain" Raven said.

"Big brother is mean!" Dove said jumping on Raven's back, the sudden weight causing him to fall back into Boa.

"My lord. I don't know what position you guys are in, but pull yourself together. It's embarrassing to deal with this" Bat said as even Poe sweat dropped at the odd actions of the top students in the school.

**Stadium**

"-and this is the Stadium. It's where they plan to hold important Duels in the future, when the weather calls for it of course" Haseo said.

"Thank you sweety. Sorry about getting you in trouble with your friends, I was merely joking. I guess they took it too far" Yosuya said.

"No, more like they wanted to take advantage of my position. They don't often get the chance to make me look like the bad guy... unless they pull up a few movies I performed in" Haseo said.

"I know. You're such a good boy. Thank you again for taking me on a tour of your school. It's nice to see you've made so many friends. I remember your first year, you complained that people only swooned over the fact you're an actor and made no real friends" Yosuya said cheerfully.

"I did not complain. I merely was stating the harsh truth. You know I hate to complain since so many other celebrities do and it makes the rest of us look bad" Haseo said.

"I know dear, but you have a right to talk about your feelings. Despite what most of the world thinks, you do have it hard. You're a child actor who still goes to school and for one point in time, had only one true friend".

"Yes, well... How is Celena by the way? She came around for Christmas, but she brought Kirimaru with her. How did she meet such a man anyways? He's a famous Duelist" Haseo asked.

"Hasn't she told you? Oh dear. Well, I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you, she might want it to be a secret" Yosuya said contemplating the pros and cons.

"Is something wrong? Is she in trouble?" Haseo asked, concern overly obvious in his voice.

"Since you're so troubled, I think it'd be best to tell you now. Honey, Celena has a contract. She's a singer now"

"R-really? That's great! Oh, this is phenomenal! She's wanted to be a singer since she I've been acting! It's her time to take center stage! Bravo Celena, bravo!" Haseo shouted.

"Calm down dear. Yell any louder and she'll actually hear you" Yosuya said, giggling at her son's behavior.

"Sorry, but this is huge. I wonder why she didn't tell me though. But it doesn't matter. I need to send her a congratulation gift. Then I need to find whoever signed her and have thank them for seeing her talent. My, I just need to see her. I don't think it'll be too much of a problem missing school for a few days to visit her. She needs my support after all" Haseo said.

"Honey, she's going to Japan for her first big job. I don't know who signed her, but she says they're only the best around. And you can't leave now. I know how you feel for her and that you want to support her, but it's like you said earlier. Your other friend needs you" Yosuya said.

"Of course. It's just so many things have been happening. I don't know what to do" Haseo said.

"I understand. I can't help you with the rest of this, but I can tell you what you'll do now" Yosuya said.

"What would that be?"

"Duel me" Yosuya said tossing her son a Duel Disk.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. What, afraid that your mother can beat you in a Duel?" Yosuya asked.

"Not at all, but I'm more concerned about why you suddenly challenged me" Haseo said.

"I recall something you told me a long time ago, back when you were only waist high to me. You told me that Dueling was the most relaxing thing in the world. Even though it was only table top Duels back then, you would challenge people on set to a Duel when things were getting stressful".

"Yes, I suppose you're right" Haseo said.

"Plus, I've always wanted to use one of these things" Yosuya said trying to put her Duel Disk on.

"Oh, I see" Haseo said with a sweat drop. After correctly positioning the Duel Disk on Yosuya, the mother and son stood in the center of the stadium apart from each other. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Anything to make my son happy".

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Yosuya's LP: 8000**

"Since you are a lady, the elder, and the beauty, you shall go first mother" Haseo said bowing.

"Remembering your manners. I wouldn't want my son to be slacking off now" Yosuya said drawing. "Oh good, it looks like I drew this the first turn. I'll summon Shadow: Black Fungus and activate XIII Shadow-Shrooms" Yosuya said as a Shadow monster appeared on her side of the field. It was small and seemed to be wearing a black robe with a Shadow emblem on it and a purple turban, its figure resembling a mushroom (Attack: 0 Defense: 2200).

"Shadow monsters? I don't remember you having those" Haseo said.

"Mr. Pegasus gave them to me after you left for school. He said they were some left over Shadow monsters that he hadn't made in time. I was going to give them to you, but every time you came home I forgot because I wanted to focus on spending time with you" Yosuya said.

"That makes sense. So, is this all?" Haseo asked.

"For now. Your turn sweety".

"Right. And I'll begin my move by summoning Blank: Creeper, and then activate Teeming Darkness, which will let me summon another Blank or Shadow. I'll choose Shadow: Defender in defense" Haseo said as two monsters appeared, one the already known, odd creature (Attack: 500 + 500 Defend: 500 + 500).

The second was a large, human shaped Shadow with blue knight armor covering most of its body, the Shadow emblem over its torso. In its left hand was a large, round shield that had a giant black dog head with three yellow eyes on it (Attack: 0 + 500 Defense: 2300 + 500). With Creeper on the field, even Black Fungus was getting stronger (Attack: 0 + 500 Defense: 2200 + 500).

"First, you must have noticed my Creeper's ability to increase all Blank and Shadow monsters' attack and defense by 500. Now there's my Defender's effect. I can discard one card and deal 500 damage to you. So sorry to do this, but Fire Storm" Haseo said as Defender lifted his shield up and released a torrent of flames from its mouth at Yosuya.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

"Now, I'll have my Creeper attack your Black Fungus" Haseo said. The odd Blank rolled up into a ball and disappeared, only to reappear over Black Fungus, descending upon it. Right before it hit though, Black Fungus stiffened, its body turning to stone. Creeper bounced off Black Fungus and limped over to Haseo's field in pain.

**Haseo's LP: 6300 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

"What was that?" Haseo asked.

"Honey, you should know more about the effects then I do just from how much you loved the game. It's the only reason why Pegasus chose to make this deck for you. Not making it, but this kind that is. He would have made one for you after all he has done" Yosuya said.

"True... I remember in the game, that monster would turn to stone and release poison gas" Haseo said.

"Correct. Black Fungus changes to defense position when attacked and when he successfully defends, he deals 300 damage" Yosuya said as Black Fungus began releasing a green gas.

**Haseo's LP: 6000 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

"My, this is much harder then I thought. I'll end for now" Haseo said. As Yosuya drew a new card, another Shadow appeared, but it was behind her. It looked like Black Fungus, but was purely black except for the yellow eyes and Shadow emblem. "What is that?"

"This is a Shadow Mushroom Counter. During each of my Standby Phases, my XIII Shadow-Shroom gains one. After I get thirteen, well, that's a surprise" Yosuya said. "Now, I'll summon Shadow: White Mushroom". Another Black Fungus look alike appeared, but with cream colored robes and a red turban (Attack: 500 + 500 Defense: 500 + 500).

"White Mushroom... in the game, they wanted a magic show. Does that mean it has an effect that has to do with spell cards?" Haseo asked.

"You would be correct. Every time one of us activates a spell card, the controller of that card gains 500 Life Points. So I'll start by using my own Teeming Darkness to summon Shadow: Pink Agaricus" Yosuya said. Seeing the spell card, White Mushroom began clapping its hands in joy causing a light to shine on Yosuya.

**Haseo's LP: 6000 Yosuya's LP: 8000**

As the light died down, another Shadow appeared on the field. This one looked like its bretheren, but had an aquamarine robe and pink turban, and was twice the size of Haseo (Attack: 4000 + 500 Defense: 4000 + 500).

"I'm sorry here, but that has to be broken. A monster with 4000 should be impossible. Why, it rivals and Egyptian God card" Haseo said.

"It's no lie. You see, Pink Agaricus can't attack or be tributed. It's basically just a wall. It does however, have an effect that's more beneficial to you then me" Yosuya said.

"Let me think. In the game, Pink Agaricus gave rewards if you hit it enough times before the end of a spell that paralyzes it wears out. So if I hit it enough times, I get something?" Haseo asked.

"Close. You only need to hit it once to get a reward. I won't tell you what it is, but I think it's worth attacking. It's your turn now" Yosuya said.

Haseo drew a card and smirked. _"I don't know what the effect of that monster is, nor do I know if it's worth losing the Life Points over. But I just got what I needed to get rid of it. Besides, nothing ventured, nothing gained"._

"I'll start by activating my Defender's effect, discarding a card to deal 500 damage to you" Haseo said as Defender released another torrent of flames at Yosuya.

**Haseo's LP: 6000 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

"Now, I summon Blank: Samurai" Haseo said as the masked Blank walked onto the field (Attack: 1700 + 500 + 400 Defense: 1700 + 500 + 400).

"Honey, why did you monster gain 400 attack and defense?"

"It's part of his effect. For every Shadow or Blank monster in my graveyard, he gains 200 attack and defense"

"But I never destroyed one... oh, I see. You discarded them" Yosuya said.

"Correct. But that's not his most powerful effect. Samurai, attack Pink Agaricus" Haseo commanded. Samurai leapt forward and began an onslaught of slashes, but each of its attacks seemed to bounce off the large, mushroom like monster. Finally, Samurai was tired, and fell over in exhaustion before bursting into pixels.

**Haseo's LP: 4100 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

Pink Agaricus clapped its hands and created a large ball of light that floated over to Haseo's deck, making it glow. "This is his effect. When he's been in battle, you get to take any card from your deck and add it to your hand" Yosuya said.

"I see. I think I know what to add" Haseo said flipping through his deck before selecting a card. "Now I end my Battle Phase, which activates my Samurai's effect. Any monster that battled with it is destroyed" Haseo stated as Pink Agaricus burst apart as though it had been cut millions of times. "I believe that shall be all for now".

"Then I get to go" Yosuya said as another Shadow Mushroom Counter appeared behind her. "Hmm. I think I'll summon Shadow: Rare Truffle" Yosuya said as another mushroom like Shadow appeared, this one with a blue robe and yellow turban (Attack: 300 + 500 Defense: 300 + 500).

"The Rare Truffle. They like to bounce. I don't know what that'll mean for an effect" Haseo said.

"Let me show you. Rare Truffle, Bounce Ball" Yosuya commanded. The mushroom Shadow began hopping until it curled up in a ball and bounced over Haseo's monsters and hit him in the head before returning to Yosuya.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 7500**

"Ah, so he can attack Life Points directly" Haseo said.

"That's one thing. I'll switch White Mushroom to defense and end my turn" Yosuya said.

"And mine begins. Time to play the card I gained used Pink Agaricus effect" Haseo said. Defender groaned and melted into the leaving an large, inky black shadow. Rising out of it was a new monster, but it looked human.

The man was tall and had bronze skin and long silver hair with red eyes. He wore black boots, black pants, a white shirt that was mainly unbuttoned and secured with two black belts, white gloves, and a black trench coat that was open but held together at the top with a Shadow emblem (Attack: 2500 + 500 Defense: 2000 + 500).

"This is the Shadow Master. Being a master of the Shadow monsters, he needs only one tribute to be summoned as long as it's a Shadow monster being used. He has more, but I'll explain that in a second. I'll have him attack your Rare Truffle" Haseo said as Shadow Master created tendrils of shadows from the ground around Rare Truffle that knocked the little monster around. But instead of being destroyed, it just bounced high into the sky and back down when the tendrils disappeared.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 5300**

"Now you know his other effect. He can't be destroyed in battle" Yosuya said.

"I see. Well I'll just have Creeper attack him then" Haseo said as the lanky Blank rolled up, disappeared, and landed on the bouncy Shadow.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 5100**

"That'll be all for now" Haseo said. Yet again, a Shadow Mushroom Counter appeared behind Yosuya.

"Hmm. Not much here. I'll have change Rare Truffle's position and end my turn" Yosuya said.

"Alright then. I'll activate Shadow Master's effect. By skipping my Draw Phase, I can take one Shadow monster from my deck and add it to my hand. Next, I'll activate Premature Burial. By giving up 800 Life Points, I'll return my Defender to the field" Haseo said as the knight Shadow returned (Attack: 0 + 500 Defense: 2300 + 500) while White Mushroom lessened the damage he took from his card.

**Haseo's LP: 3000 Yosuya's LP: 5100**

"He won't remain around for long, because I offer him and Creeper to summon Shadow: Guardian" Haseo said as Defender and Creeper were sucked into Haseo's shadow which then formed into the fierce monster (Attack: 2000 Defense: 3000). Despite the fact he wasn't as powerful as he was before (Attack: 3000 - 500 Defense: 2500 - 500) (Attack: 500 - 500 Defense: 2700 - 500) (Attack: 1000 - 500 Defense: 1000 - 500) (Attack: 800 - 500 Defense: 800 - 500), Shadow Master seemed to welcome the new monster.

"Now, when my Guardian is summoned, I can summon as many Level 4 or lower Shadow monsters from my graveyard as I like. So I return Defender, as well as the Neo-Shadow and Wyvern I discarded for Defender's effect earlier" Haseo said as three more monsters appeared on the field.

All three were monsters we've come to know. The knight (Attack: 0 Defense: 2300), the humanoid imp (Attack: 2200 Defense: 1200), and the dragon (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500). "Of course, because my Neo-Shadow was summoned by the effect of a Shadow monster, his original attack becomes 2200 instead of 1700 and since my Wyvern has been summoned, I can add a Shadow or Blank monster from my deck to my hand" Haseo said searching through his deck before selecting something.

"Now, I'll use another of Shadow Master's effects. If Shadow: Guardian is on the field, I can transform him into an equip card that I can place on my Shadow Master" Haseo said as the monster behind him sunk down into a regular shadow, only to grow back out of Shadow Master's shadow. "This allows me to use Double Summon to summon the monster I just added to my hand, Blank: Sniper" Haseo said as yet another monster appeared on his side of the field while and White Mushroom rewarded him once more.

**Haseo's LP: 3500 Yosuya's LP: 5100**

This one looked like a man in a purple outfit that gave him somewhat angular legs and floated in the air. It had no visible eyes unless you counted the black crosshair over what would be its right eye. In its hands was a thick crossbow (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000).

"Now here come the attacks. My Sniper can attack you directly, and when my Shadow Master is equipped with Guardian, he can as well, although the damage he deals is halved. So I'm sorry to do this, but attack my mother" Haseo commanded. Sniper teleported behind Yosuya, shot her, and then teleported back.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 4100**

Then, Shadow Master snapped his fingers and Guardian sank into the ground and shot across the field, past Yosuya's monsters, and then rose up in front of her. He delivered a punch before returning to Shadow Master.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2850**

"And now I'll have Neo-Shadow destroy White Mushroom" Haseo said as the odd creature leapt through the air and smashed the mushroom Shadow. "Now I'll use my Defender's effect to discard and deal 500 damage" Haseo said as his monster released another torrent of flames.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2350**

"And I'll end by using Guardian's effect, which he can still use, to select a monster on your side of the field. It can't attack and you'll lose 500 Life Points if it's still face up on the field. I'll select Rare Truffle" Haseo said as his turn finally came to an end.

Yosuya drew a card and gained her fourth Shadow Mushroom Token, only to get attacked by Guardian.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 1850**

"I'm not liking how many Life Points I'm losing, so I'll summon another Shadow: White Mushroom" Yosuya said as another of the light Shadow mushrooms appeared (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "Now, I'll activate Spell Absorption so I gain 500 Life Points every time a spell is activated, as well as gain from White Mushroom" Yosuya said as she was rewarded from her mushroom monster.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2350**

"Now, I activate Nightmare Steel Cage so neither of us can attack for two turns" Yosuya said as multiple black bars with yellow spikes attached to them shot up around Haseo and his monsters, containing them while at the same time gaining from White Mushroom and Spell Absorption.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 3350**

"That'll be all for now" Yosuya said.

"Hmm. I can't do much for now, so I'll select White Mushroom with Guardian and discard for Defender's effect" Haseo said as Defender's flames were able to shoot through the bars.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2850**

"Your turn mother" Haseo said as the bars started to rust. Yosuya drew a card, gained her fifth Shadow Mushroom Counter, and got attacked by Guardian.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2350**

"Now, I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards, gain 1000 Life Points, and I'll end there" Yosuya said as she got more cards and Life Points.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 3350**

"I'll just repeat last turn" Haseo said as Yosuya got hit by more fire and then punched by Guardian when she drew again and gained her sixth Shadow Mushroom Counter, but now the bars broke down.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 2350**

"Alright. Now I need to put up another defense, so I'll activate Swords of Revealing Light" Yosuya said as she gained more Life Points while multiple swords of light shot down on the field, restricting the movements of Haseo's monsters, even though all monsters on the field seemed to dislike the move.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Yosuya's LP: 3350**

"Now I'll switch Rare Truffle to attack and have him do just that" Yosuya said as her monster bounced onto Haseo.

**Haseo's LP: 3000 Yosuya's LP: 3350**

"Your move sweety".

_"Darn. I drew Shadow: Tornado, but I can't summon him because the field is full. I wish I could fix this... gosh I feel stupid"_. "I'll skip the usual and let you go" Haseo said.

"Really? How sweet. I'll just let Rare Truffle attack" Yosuya said as a seventh Shadow Mushroom Counter appeared behind Yosuya and her monster attacked.

**Haseo's LP: 2700 Yosuya's LP: 3350**

"Your turn son" Yosuya said.

"And it will be the last. I'll skip my Draw Phase to use Shadow Master's effect to gain a new Shadow monster. Then I'll immediately offer my Defender and Wyvern to summon that monster, Shadow: Darkside" Haseo said as the two monster melded together and formed the large behemoth of a creature (Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500).

"Now I'll discard Shadow: Tornado with Darkside's effect to destroy your swords" Haseo said as the monster crushed the swords by stomping on them. "Now I'll have him attack your Rare Truffle". This time, Darkside picked up the mushroom monster and threw it at Yosuya.

**Haseo's LP: 2700 Yosuya's LP: 1150**

"Now, Shadow Master, deliver the final blow" Haseo said as the creature nodded and pointed at Yosuya, Guardian shooting toward her to punch her.

**Haseo's LP: 2700 Yosuya's LP: 0000**

"Nice game son. I have to wonder though, how come you didn't use Shadow Master's effect earlier? That surely would have made this faster" Yosuya asked as the holograms disappeared.

"Honestly, I forgot. I got the card as a gift from one of my friends for Christmas. Apparently he called Industrial Illusions and was willing to pay a lot to have it made. Usually that wouldn't be enough, but when Mr. Pegasus heard it was for me, he had them right on it. But what about your card? The Shadow-Shroom one" Haseo asked.

"Well, if I had gained all thirteen counters, I would have automatically won the Duel" Yosuya said.

"Really? Good thing I finally remembered to use my card" Haseo said.

"What's more important is, are you feeling better?"

"Honestly, yes, yes I am. It's like you said, I feel better when I Duel. I'm glad you came here mother, it really made things better for me" Haseo said.

"No problem son, I just needed some company and missed you so much. Now, will you be a gentleman and escort your mother to her ride home?" Yosuya asked.

"I'd be honored to" Haseo said linking his arm with his mother's and leading her to the docks.

**Original Cards List:**

Shadow: Defender / Dark / 4 / 0 / 2300 / Fiend / Effect: This card cannot be summoned unless a Shadow or Blank monster is already on the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase you may discard one card from your hand to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points. During either player's End Phase, if this is the only monster you control, destroy it.

_A large, purple humanoid wearing knight armor over majority of its body with the shadow emblem on its torso. It holds a large, round shield in its left hand that has a giant, black dog face with three yellow eyes on it._

Blank: Sniper / Dark / 3 / 1000 / 1000 / Fiend / Effect: This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly.

_A humanoid being in a purple suit with angular legs that floats in the air. It has no eyes but a black crosshair over the spot its right eye would be. It holds a thick crossbow in its hands._

Shadow: Black Fungus / Dark / 4 / 0 / 2300 / Fiend / Effect: When this card is selected as the target of an attack, it is changed to defense position. When this card successfully blocks an attack, inflict 300 points of damage to your opponent.

_A short, Shadow monster that wears a black robe with a Shadow emblem on it and a purple turban. It resembles a mushroom._

Shadow: White Mushroom / Dark / 2 / 500 / 500 / Fiend / Effect: Whenever either player activates a spell card, that player gains 500 Life Points.

_A short, Shadow monster that wears a cream robe with a Shadow emblem on it and a red turban. It resembles a mushroom._

Shadow: Pink Agaricus / Dark / 8 / 4000 / 4000 / Fiend / Effect: This monster cannot attack or be tributed. Whenever your opponent does battle with this monster, they may take one card from their deck and add it to their hand.

_A large, Shadow monster that wears a aquamarine robe with a Shadow emblem on it and a pink turban. It resembles a mushroom._

Shadow: Rare Truffle / Dark / 1 / 300 / 300 / Fiend / Effect: This monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle.

_A short, Shadow monster that wears a blue robe with a Shadow emblem on it and a yellow turban. It resembles a mushroom._

XIII Shadow-Shrooms / Continuous Spell: This card cannot be destroyed by spell, trap, or monster effect. During each of your Standby Phases, add a Shadow Mushroom Counter to this card. When this card has 13 Shadow Mushroom Counters on it you automatically win the Duel.

_Thirteen Shadow monsters with black robes that have Shadow emblems on them and black turbans leaping forward._

Shadow Master / Dark / 8 / 2500 / 2000 / Spellcaster / Effect: This card can be tribute summoned with only one tribute if the monster offered is a 'Shadow' monster. Once per turn, by skipping your Draw Phase, you can take one 'Shadow' monster from you deck and add it to your hand. If there is a 'Shadow: Guardian' face up on the field, you can treat it as an equip spell card and equip it to this card, the effect of 'Shadow Guardian' can still be used while it's equipped to this card. As long as this card is equipped with 'Shadow: Guardian', this card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly, all damage caused by this card's effect is halved. If this card would be destroyed by battle or effect of a spell, trap, or monster you may destroy 'Shadow: Guardian' instead.

_A tall man with bronze skin and long silver hair with red eyes. He wears black boots, black pants, a white shirt that was mainly unbuttoned and secured with two black belts, white gloves, and a black trench coat that is open but held together at the top with a Shadow emblem. He stands in front of a towering doorway with tendrils of shadows creeping out, a sinister smile spread across his face._

**Author's Note:** Woah. First off, sorry for the extreme length of this chapter. Also, sorry the Duel kind of weakens near the end. It sort of just happened. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I have a lot of thanks to give out. Yosuya belongs to my friend Lunar. He also owns Defender and Sniper cards used in this chapter, as well as the concept of Yosuya's monster's and XIII Shadow-Shroom, although I made their effects and attacks. Shadow Master was developed by my other friend, Metal Overlord 2.0, and was made for Haseo. Thank you guys, you really gave me some great stuff.


	27. Chapter 27

1Glad to see everyone is back. I hope this next chapter really gets you excited, because it's working toward the conclusion of this mini-arc. Aaahh! What am I doing!? I'm giving everything away! Well, it matters not, because you need to read it to understand everything. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Rough Landing

"San, quit poking him"

"I can't help it, he's fun to poke. He's like jelly or something"

At this time, Tanner was in the fetal position once more with Sandra poking his sides, Melinda watching in disgust.

"Is he still sad about it? He seemed fine the other day" Haseo said.

"The other day your mom was here. No offense, in fact this is a compliment, but you mom looks like a super model or something" Shawn said.

"That's creepy to say, and I know creepy" Cassie said applying some more make up.

"A little more make up then usual, isn't it Cassie?" Melinda asked.

"Voltaire's taking me out at midnight for a stroll on the beach"

"I swear, it's always Voltaire this, and Voltaire that. You never play with us anymore!" Sandra whined, latching onto Cassie's leg.

"I'm sorry San, it's just... I've never had this chance before. Most guys think I'm extremely creepy and, while I agree, I never had a guy so interested in me before" Cassie admitted.

"Tanner always liked you"

"Tanner's a panty stealing pervert. No offense" Cassie said.

"I accept the compliment" Tanner said quickly before returning to his fetal position.

"San. Someday, when you're older, you'll understand what I'm feeling" Cassie said.

"You're talking to her like she's a little kid" Melinda said.

"Coming from the little kid" Tanner said, only to get repeated kicks in the back. "Why do you kick a man when he's down!?".

"You're not a man, you're a pervert!"

"Anyways, I'll be heading out now. You guys take care" Cassie said before heading out.

"You think she's going to be alright?" Shawn asked noone in particular.

"What do you mean? Cassie doesn't play the role of a damsel in distress" Haseo asked.

"It's just... She's been losing sight of things since she's been going out with Voltaire. Don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy and all, but she's more focused on him then anything else"

"That's true... I suppose we'll just have to play our roles and see if we're in the same act as her later" Haseo said.

"Hmm. I wonder what Jewels is doing?"

**Melinda's Room**

"Would you like some more tea?"

"For the last time Jewels, I don' want any stickin' tea. I never had any tea and you never made any tea" Dean said gruffly.

"Sorry for trying to pass the time. While I could be enjoying a good book right now, I decided to try and entertain you" Jewels said slamming a book on the table in front of her.

"S-sorry, but guys don' play tea party. If ya wanted ta entertain me, you shoulda just gave me some Diet Coke and Mentos"

"What is it with guys and corner store explosives?" Jewels said picking the book back up and opening it to a marked page.

"It ain't 'corner store explosives'. It's actual chemistry. Like Pop Rocks and Soda" Dean said.

"How about I get you some? I think Melinda has some in the fridge and cabinet"

"No! Don' you know!? That stuff will blow me up!" Dean shouted.

"It's just a- oh what am I doing!? I'm having a discussion about rumored chemistry. I'm taking a shower. Stay here or I'll break your arm" Jewels commanded closing her book once more.

"No offense, but ya ain't strong enough ta break ma arm" Dean said crossing his arms. Jewels sighed before setting down her book and with surprising speed, grabbed Dean's arm and forced him to turn so his arm was behind his back being pushed upward.

"Say uncle"

"Uncle! Uncle!

"I hope that teaches you a lesson" Jewels said, releasing Dean, and then leaving to bathe.

**Pluto's Office**

"My, you have a rather... decorated office" Voltaire said looking around the room. Despite being a big time Duelist himself, Pluto was apparently a huge fan boy of the Pro Leagues. Not one piece of his office wasn't covered in Duel memorabilia. The carpet itself resembled various Field Spells, this forcing Voltaire to step over a few things. The walls were lined in posters and the ceiling had a mural painted to honor the school's top three monsters, Blue-Eyes, Red-Eyes, and Dark Magician.

"You think? I like it a lot. But may I ask why you are here? I know you're technically a part of my dorm, but you live in the Relinquished Mansion" Pluto asked.

"I know, but I haven't been able to locate the Headmaster their. He never seems to be around. Anyways, I wanted to know if anyone has spotted Poe" Voltaire said.

"Your pet raven? I don't think so... I don't want to sound rude, but are you sure he just didn't fly off? You leave him out all the time and that allows him to do whatever he wants"

"I don't want to point fingers, but he was spying on Boa and his friends. I think they might have him" Voltaire said.

"I'm going to ignore that and tell you to go search for him" Pluto said starting to work on some papers.

"What do you mean you're going to ignore that? He was obviously captured" Voltaire said leaning on Pluto's desk.

"Voltaire. Spying is against any policy. Having a pet isn't forbidden, but it's outside the school's control. If you have a problem, I'm not really allowed to help. Trust me, on my free time I would love to help you search for him and make a surprise visit to Boa's room, but I have too much to work on right now" Pluto said.

"What could be so important that you can't help a friend?" Voltaire asked, getting angry he couldn't get any help finding his best friend.

"I'm not allowed to tell you, but I will make this clear. What I'm working on may decide the future of this school" Pluto said.

"I see... I suppose I'll have to look for him later. I have a prior engagement I must attend to. Have a good day sir" Voltaire said before leaving the school's top Duelist to his work.

"Good luck Voltaire. Something tells me you're going to need it"

**S.S. Full-o-Holes**

"This is the life. I feel like a new person" Celena said. She was currently neck deep in a mud bath with cucumber slices over her eyes.

"I know what you mean. My back has never felt this good before" Kirimaru said. He was mainly nude with only a towel covering his lower body, lying on a table where a woman was walking on his back.

"It's kind of odd to see a man in a spa. Especially a half shark kind of guy. No offense" Celena said.

"I can't be mad at you Angelfish. Besides, I'm used to people not used to me doing things. Despite looking like I could eat a person for an appetizer, I'm actually very in touch with my sensitive side" Kirimaru said.

"Okay then. I won't push that. I'm kind of worried about the name of the boat though"

"Yeah, something called the S.S. Full-o-Holes is really off putting" Kirimaru said.

"My apologies for that. The principal of Duel Academy and one of my coworkers got to name the boat. He's quite the oddball" Wise said entering the room.

"Aaaaahhhh! Mr. Wise!? What are you doing in here!?" Celena shrieked grabbing a nearby towel and throwing it over the mud, the cucumber slices falling off in the process.

"This is the women's spa! Get out!" Kirimaru barked.

"Then why are you in here?"

"Because I'm not a pervert. I have only two interests. Dueling and the deep blue" Kirimaru answered.

"Anyways, I was told noone was indecent, so I let myself in. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I wanted to tell you that it will take a little longer to arrive. So, I took the honor of getting you V.I.P. passes. Go see a show or enjoy some of the more exclusive regions of the cruiser" Wise said placing to cards on a nearby table.

"Really? Thanks Mr. Wise. You've got to be the nicest person I know. Besides Haseo of course. It's no wonder you two found each other. Birds of a feather flock together" Celena said, a sincere smile spread across her lips.

"Ah Celena, your words are fine too kind"

**Beach**

"It's a little early, but I imagine Voltaire will be here soon" Cassie said taking a seat on one of the nearby benches. She looked into the sky and marveled at the number of bright, twinkling stars. She would have kept looking at them to, but she heard something flutter. Scanning the beach, she spotted it.

"Poe? Why are you in a cage?" Cassie asked approaching her feathered friend. Indeed, the intelligent raven that was Poe was trapped in a cage, placed in the sand with care. "This is odd. Voltaire never puts you in a cage". Once Cassie opened the cage, Poe flew out and landed on her shoulder, cuddling up to her in affection and thanks.

"I see you got here early Cassie. This is good, it'll give us more time to spend together... Is that Poe?" Voltaire asked, is walk turning into a sprint.

"Yeah? Why, is something the matter? And why did you leave him on the beach in a cage? That's not like you" Cassie asked as Poe flew off her shoulder and landed on Voltaire's.

"I didn't. He was spying on Boa and his friends and never returned. But why would they leave him out here?" Voltaire asked putting his hand to his chin. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and he spun around to see the arrival of the Kaiser himself.

"Figured it out before I had to introduce myself. I always did consider you to be a smart one" Boa said.

"Is it safe to assume the last beast is baring his fangs?"

"Make your insults, but I'm not the one who takes every challenge as if some other creature is trying to take my territory. I've seen you Duel after all. You play smart at first, but you seem to give into instinct later on. You let yourself get pushed over the edge" Boa stated.

"I'm merely protecting my friends. I don't think it's animalistic when you try to defend those close to you. Unlike you and your friends, who attack in a pack. Like voracious cheetahs separating a herd of zebras. You pick us off one by one"

"Very good. You sure know your animals, but tell me this. The three things that the following animals are known for. Doves, Ravens, and Boas" Boa asked.

"I know the Dove is a bird that will stick with its mate for the rest of its life, faithful. The Raven is the smartest species of bird in the world, Poe's a living example of that. Boas are constricting snakes, squeezing the life out of their prey. But what does this have to do with our present conversation?" Voltaire asked.

"Simple. Me and my friends are named after the animals we're like. Dove is faithful to her friends. She's not attacking you for no reason, but for your own safety. Raven is incredibly smart, as he's the own who discovered what your friend is. As for myself, I'm strength. The Boa is just foot upon foot of muscle. Like the animal I'm named after, I'll crush the life out of you. Not for my own gain though, but for yours" Boa said.

"As much as I like watching two guys duke it out through their words instead of their fist, maybe it's time to move on to the inevitable Duel" Cassie suggested.

"Of course. But I'm feeling generous, and at the same time, greedy. If I win, both you and your girlfriend will never make contact with Tanner again. Otherwise, your friends get their rights to see him back" Boa said shuffling his deck.

"I will never put my loved one on the line like some poker chip" Voltaire said.

"Voltaire, it's okay. I know you can do it" Cassie said as Poe took residence on her shoulder.

"I see... Fine then Boa, your terms are accepted. But let me tell you this. Before you were going to feel my wrath for harming my friends, but now it's more. You kidnaped my best friend and threatened one I hold dear to my heart. I will not be held responsible for what harm comes to you through this Duel now" Voltaire said, a dark, menacing glint appeared in his eyes.

**Voltaire's LP: 8000** **Boa's LP: 8000**

"Since you challenged me, I'll go first. I'll start by summoning Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and a face down. Your turn" Voltaire said as the giant mass of bones shot out of the ground (Attack: 400 Defense: 1500).

"A quick move. I know you were trying to have a romantic evening, and I apologize for ruining it. But since it's over anyways, I wish to change the scenery. So be prepared for Venom Swamp" Boa said as the sandy beach around them turned into a murky swamp with thick patches of grass and rotting trees, some unknown creatures swimming in the thick murk.

"A Venom deck. Odd coming from a man who's named after a snake with no venom"

"I'd be angry if I wasn't use to that by now. I'll summon Venom Snake" Boa said as a brown snake with a yellow underbelly and orange stripes on its back, as well as blades, slithered onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 600). "Now I could just activate his effect, but I'm going for the fun, damage inflicting approach. Destroy his tower" Boa commanded.

His snake began slithering toward the tower before leaping into the air, fangs bared to strike. Before it could attack the tower though, it began to float higher into the air before eventually ending up back at Boa's side of the field, landing roughly and curling into a defense position.

"Zero Gravity. Changes the positions of our monsters, so I'm safe" Voltaire said.

"For now. I'll activate Field Barrier to keep this swamp intact, set a card, and end by turn" Boa said as the swamp glowed blue for a second before returning to normal. After that, what looked like a snake made of a blue liquid shot out of the swamp, splashing all over the tower (Attack: 400 - 500 Defense: 1500). The liquid caused the tower to steam before causing it to fall apart.

"Of course, you should know about the powers of Venom Swamp. How at the end of each turn, I can place a Venom Counter on a monster that doesn't have Venom in its name. As well as how Venom Swamp makes it that for each Venom Counter on a monster, they lose 500 attack points and will be destroyed when they reach zero" Boa said.

"If I should have known that, why did you just explain it?"

"Because your girlfriend might not have known" Boa replied.

"Right. Well it's my turn again. I'll activate Pot of Bone, removing my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower from play to draw three cards" Voltaire announced as he pocketed his tower and drew more cards. "I activate Everliving Underworld Cannon. Now, once per either of our turns, when a Zombie-monster is special summoned to my side of the field, I can inflict 800 points of damage" Voltaire explained as a large cannon composed of bones emerged from the ground.

"I see, but how do you plan on special summoning anything?" Boa asked.

"By activating Call of the Mummy. Now I can summon a Pyramid Turtle from my hand, simple, but it's a useful monster" Voltaire said as pyramid shelled turtle emerged from the swamp (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400). The arrival of Pyramid Turtle activated the cannon, causing it to fire a skull shaped blast of ghastly energy into Boa.

**Voltaire's LP: 8000 Boa's LP: 7200**

"Now I'll normal summon a second Pyramid Turtle" Voltaire said as a second turtle arrived (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400). "Now I'll have my first Pyramid Turtle destroy your Venom Snake" Voltaire said as his turtle body slammed the other reptilian. "Now, my second Pyramid Turtle will attack you directly". This time, the turtle cooped itself up in its shell and began spinning at high speed, emitting sand that whipped into Boa.

**Voltaire's LP: 8000 Boa's LP: 6000**

"Good job Voltaire! You have him a quarter of the way there!" Cassie cheered.

"But now I can activate my continuous trap card, Damage = Reptile. Since I took damage in a battle involving a Reptile monster, I can summon a Reptile from my deck with attack less then or equal to the damage I took. I could get things closer to the end already, but I'll stick with summoning Venom Serpent" Boa said as another snake slithered onto the field. This one was green with two heads (Attack: 1000 Defense: 800).

"I see. I'll end my turn there" Voltaire said as another Venom Counter shot out, landing on one of his Pyramid Turtles (Attack: 1200 - 500 Defense: 1400).

"Good, because now I'll activate the effect of my Venom Serpent. Once per turn, I can add a Venom Counter to one of my opponents monsters. I'll select the Pyramid Turtle that doesn't have one on it already" Boa said as one of the heads shot the liquid snake at the Pyramid Turtle (Attack: 1200 - 500 Defense: 1400).

"So now neither of my monsters can defeat yours. I see your strategy" Voltaire stated.

"Then tell me if you saw this coming. I activate Venom Shot. This can only be activated when I have a Venom or two other particular monsters on the field. By sending a Reptile monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can place two Venom Counters on one of your monsters. Either way, you're losing a Pyramid Turtle" Boa said as Venom Serpent fired two more Venom Counters, one from each head.

The Venom Counters hit one of the Pyramid Turtles (Attack: 700 - 1000 Defense: 1400). The remains began to seep into the monster, eventually leading to its untimely demise.

"Now, I'll move into my Battle Phase, and have Venom Serpent destroy your Pyramid Turtle" Boa said. The head that had fired only one Venom Counter shot forward, sinking its fangs into the Pyramid Turtle, shattering it into pixels.

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 6000**

"Very well then, but because you destroyed Pyramid Turtle in battle, I can summon a Zombie monster from my deck with 2000 or less attack. Now welcome Il Blud" Voltaire said as the prison garbed Zombie appeared from Pyramid Turtle's remains (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800). "And lets not forget about my cannon" Voltaire said as the bony cannon fired another skull shaped blast at Boa.

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 5200**

"Alright. I'll set a card and end my turn" Boa declared as another Venom Counter shot out of the swamp, soaking Il Blud's clothes (Attack: 2100 - 500 Defense: 800).

"And I'll get straight to action. Because Il Blud is a Gemini monster, I can summon him a second time to give him an effect which I'll use now. I can special summon a Zombie from my hand or graveyard, and I'll choose the graveyard to return one of my Pyramid Turtles" Voltaire said as Il Blud returned the favor to the Pyramid Turtle that summoned it, and released it from the opening in its clothes (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400).

"Now this will activate the effect of my cannon again to deal you 800 damage" Voltaire said as the cannon fired another ghastly blast at Boa.

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 4400**

"Now, I'll have my Il Blud attack!" Voltaire said as Il Blud lumbered forward, ready to body slam Venom Serpent, when the snake leapt forward and wrapped itself around Il Blud before biting it. Il Blud lumbered back while Pyramid Turtle backed away, avoiding the injured monster (Attack: 1600 - 500 Defense: 800).

"Sorry about that, but I activated Ambush Fangs. It's basically a Negate Attack for Venom monsters only, as well as leaving a Venom Counter on the last attacking monster" Boa said.

"Hm. I'll end my turn" Voltaire said, watching as another Venom Counter hit Il Blud (Attack: 1100 - 500 Defense: 800).

"Good. Because now I'll offer Venom Serpent to summon a monster I find very charming personally, Venom Boa" Boa said as his Venom Serpent was suddenly devoured by another snake. This one was large and blue with three eyes and a smaller, cobra head for a tail (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1200).

"Not much for a monster requiring a sacrifice" Cassie said.

"True, but that's why his effect is important. By giving up his attack for the turn, I can place two Venom Counters on one of my opponent's monsters. I also happen to know that all monsters summoned by Il Blud's effect are destroyed when he's destroyed, so you know who to target" Boa said as his large snake fired a large Venom Counter at Il Blud (Attack: 600 - 1000 Defense: 800). The venom burned into Il Blud, killing him. With the loss of Il Blud, Pyramid Turtle died as well.

"I don't understand. Why would you use that effect when you could have just attacked and dealt damage?" Cassie asked.

"Simple. He's a snake. He likes to play with his prey before making the final strike. I will let you know this though. How are you going to bite me when I break your fangs?"

"Break my fangs then I'll crush you. But that won't happen. Now, I'll activate Pot of Greed" Boa said gaining two cards. "Vergy good. I'll set these two cards and end my turn" Boa said.

"Fine... I didn't think it would happen so soon, but apparently I was wrong" Voltaire said looking at his new card.

"What? What do you have?" Boa asked.

"You see, I was waiting for this card to guarantee I could summon them together. First I'll activate Polymerization to fuse the Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and Dark King of the Abyss in my hand to summon Necro Diabolos, Emperor of the Grave" Voltaire explained.

The tower shot out of the ground and the Dark King appeared next to it. He waved to Voltaire before entering the tower. After a few seconds, the tower began to rumble and fell apart as a new being emerged from it. Necro Diabolos (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2400).

"Lets not forget fusion summoning is a form of special summoning, so my cannon inflicts damage" Voltaire said as yet another blast hit Boa.

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 3600**

"So you've summoned that spirit monster. I must say, I'm honored" Boa said.

"As you should be human. I've heard you've been making things hard for Voltaire's friend. Now, I don't care much for humans, but since Voltaire is so upset by this, I'm going to have to knock you down a few pegs" Necro Diabolos said while his body absorbed the energy of Il Blud, both Pyramid Turtles, and the Bone Tower (Attack: 2800 + 1600 Defense: 2400).

"Hold it your highness, there's still more to come" Voltaire said.

"What do you mean? And what's with this 'your highness' crap? You of all humans don't have to say it" Necro Diabolos asked.

"Why, I still need to summon your love"

"Y-you mean... her?"

"Yes. I activate Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and my tower to my hand, but they won't be there for long because I activate Polymerization to fuse my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower with my The Lady in Wight" Voltaire said.

Like before, the tower shot out of the ground with The Lady standing next to it. She waved to Necro Diabolos before entering the tower. Unlike Necro Diabolos' destructive entrance, the tower seemed to unfold like a flower, revealing the new monster within. Standing there was a beautiful woman wearing the same dress The Lady in Wight had been wearing. She had pale skin, shock white hair, and mature curves. In a sense, she looked like an older Cassie (Attack: 1000 Defense: 2500).

"My, my. I didn't expect to be in this world so soon... Necro Diabolos? Is that you?" the monster asked.

"Yes my love, it is I. You are even more beautiful then before, and for a skeleton, you were gorgeous. Why, you even had much more meat on you then some of these human super models" Necro Diabolos said kneeling down before the new creature, although his size still kept him feet taller then her, his body absorbing some more power from her previous form (Attack: 4400 + 400 Defense: 2400)

"Ouch. Looks like he has some insults" Cassie said.

"Darling! How are you doing? I see you gave me to the boy" the monster said.

"Hey! Can we continue!?" Boa shouted.

"I guess we have to cut the reunion short" the monster said.

"Just to be with you for a second is worth a Millennium of happiness" Necro Diabolos said.

"Such a romantic. Like Duelist like card I suppose" Cassie said.

"Yes, well, this is Mistress of the Crypt. As you can tell, she is Necro Diabolos' lover. This alone tells you they have a powerful combo. But first, Necro Diabolos' effect activates. Since a Zombie monster was special summoned, you lose cards from your deck equal to the level of my Zombie. She happens to be Level 7. So say goodbye to a portion of your deck" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos sucked in seven of Boa's cards.

"Very well, but I won't worry about that for long" Boa said.

"I don't understand, but I'll end this quickly. I'll use Necro Diabolos effect to skip my Battle Phase to summon Il Blud from my graveyard" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos slammed his tail into the ground, forcing Il Blud to the surface (Attack: 2100 Defense: 800) (Attack: 4800 - 400 Defense: 2400).

"Now his effect activates again, causing you to lose six cards" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos devoured more cards. "But it doesn't end there, my Mistress has the ability to allow me to draw whenever a Zombie is special summoned" Voltaire said gaining a new card.

"Now I normal summon Il Blud a second time so I can use his effect to return a Pyramid Turtle" Voltaire said as Pyramid Turtle returned once more (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 4400 - 400 Defense: 2400). "And this means you lose four more cards and I gain another" Voltaire said as Necro Diabolos happily ate more cards while he drew again.

"But don't worry, I won't keep Pyramid Turtle on the field. I'll use another of my Mistress' effects to offer it to deal 800 points of damage to your Life Points" Voltaire said as Pyramid Turtle fell apart leaving a spirit. The Mistress took the spirit and blew it in Boa's direction, sending it speeding into him.

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 2800**

"Go Voltaire! You've got him on the ropes now!" Cassie shouted as Necro Diabolos gained power again (Attack: 4000 + 400 Defense: 2400).

"I'll end my turn with a face down" Voltaire said, watching as Necro Diabolos tried shaking off the Venom Counter when it attacked him (Attack: 4400 - 500 Defense: 2400).

Suddenly, Boa started clapping his hands. "Bravo Voltaire, bravo. You have the greatest combination of burning, milling, and rushing in one deck that I've ever seen. Your ability to do so makes you a true opponent. One worthy of my true power" Boa announced.

"What are you talking about? At this point in the Duel, you're saying you haven't even been trying against me?"

"No. I'm merely stating now I feel that I can use a strategy usually far too dangerous for other students. But you, well, I feel you can handle it. To do so, I'll activate Pot of Avarice, returning five monsters from my grave to my deck, and then I draw two cards. I have a lot in there since you removed a good potion from my deck" Boa stated, gaining some more cards.

"Now, Venom Boa will offer his attack to place two Venom Counters on Necro Diabolos, reverting him to an attack close to his original" Boa said as Venom Boa covered the fierce monster in Venom Counters (Attack: 3900 - 1000 Defense: 2400).

"Now I'll activate Premature Burial to summon Venom Snake back from the grave, and automatically use his effect to add another Venom Counter to Necro Diabolos" Boa said as the snake returned (Attack: 1200 Defense: 600), biting Necro Diabolos before returning to Boa (Attack: 2900 - 500 Defense: 2400).

**Voltaire's LP: 7700 Boa's LP: 2000**

"Now, I use these monsters as sacrifices to summon Vennominon, the King of Poisonous Snakes" Boa said as the two snakes sunk into the swamp while a new monster rose out of it.

It had the bottom half of a giant snake while the top half vaguely resembled a man's. Instead of arms, the creature had a mess of snakes. It wore black robes with an open red cloak over to. Jutting from the shoulders of the cloak were two ornaments resembling gold snakes which were connected to a large, gold headdress that resembled a cobra head. Two large snakes were wrapped around the headdress. Finally, the creature's head was a cross between a man's and a snake's (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Now, I bet he's got some effect, but I'm going to say right now that a monster requiring two tributes should not have 0 attack or defense points" Cassie stated.

"Then lets fix that. My Vennominon gains 500 attack for each Reptile in my graveyard. You just happened to have supplied me with a large number through Necro Diabolos. Lets count. I have one Venom Snake, one Venom Serpent, one Venom Boa, one Venom Cobra from my Venom shot's effect, and because of your Necro Diabolos, I had 17 cards in my graveyard, but that was changed to 12 after Pot of Avarice, of course not all of them are monsters. Still, it turns out only one wasn't a monster, so 11 of them are, so that's 15 Reptiles" Boa explained.

"But that's over 7500 attack points!" Cassie exclaimed as Vennominon gained a massive purple aura (Attack: 0 + 7500 Defense: 0).

"Correct. So now I'll have my Vennominon destroy the support beam of your team. Destroy Necro Diabolos!". The snakes that made up Vennominon's arms shot forward, wrapping around the giant dragon of bone before sinking their teeth into him, and then left him

While Il Blud disappeared do to his leader's dying status, the Mistress cried out "My love! Please, get up!".

"I'm fine my, aaaggh, love. It is only one battle, my spirit form will be alright" Necro Diabolos said as the lower half of his body began to disappear in a storm of pixels.

"I know, but I don't want to lose you. You're too important to me or this boy for his Duel" the Mistress said holding Necro Diabolos' large head.

"Just end this Duel. I owe it to Voltaire". The Mistress wept as the head finally disappeared in the mess of pixels.

"I'm sorry Mistress. I couldn't protect him... my Mistress has another ability, making it so I don't take damage from a battle involving a Zombie on my side of the field" Voltaire said.

"I apologize. I do not mean to harm anyone, but sometimes it's necessary to bring the greater good. Not to sound villainous, but I will not keep you from your loved one any longer. I activate my first face down, Offerings to the Snake Deity. By destroying my Vennominon, I can destroy two cards on the field. I'll destroy your cannon and your Mistress" Boa said as Vennominon burst into flames that quickly sped over to Voltaire's side, engulfing the cannon and the Mistress.

"But why would he do that? He has no defense now" Cassie asked.

"Because he's going to summon the true head liner of the Venom deck" Voltaire said.

"Correct. You see, the name of the last card is a reference to my second face down, Rise of the Snake Deity. When a Vennominon I control is destroyed, I may summon the god of venomous snakes" Boa said as a new creature began to emerge from the muck.

The new monster seemed to be a woman who, like Vennominon, has the lower half of a snake, but with blue scales. In addition, she had no arms, but two large snakes that appeared to have smaller, one eyed snakes for tongues. Her hair was like that of a gorgon's being composed of snakes. She had no mouth or visible nose and wore a small gold headdress and necklace (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Meet Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes. Like my Vennominon, she gains 500 attack for each Reptile in my graveyard, and with the addition of my king, that means she gains 8000 attack points" Boa said introducing the deadly deity (Attack: 0 + 8000 Defense: 0).

"Th-that's enough to end the Duel... But Voltaire still has his face down, he can still beat you" Cassie said.

"No, I can't beat him. Vennominaga has the additional effect of being unaffected by the effect of spells, traps, and monsters. Furthermore, if she was destroyed in battle, he could just remove a Reptile from his graveyard to revive her. She lives up to her name of being a deity" Voltaire explained.

"Correct. This has been a fun Duel Voltaire, but I'm going to end it here. Vennominaga, Snake Smite" Boa commanded. Vennominaga pulled back both of her snake arms before letting them shoot forward, poised to bite. As Cassie called out to Voltaire and Boa closed his eyes in relief the Duel was over, neither of them noticed Voltaire pressing a button on his Duel Disk.

Finally, Vennominaga hit Voltaire, sending the night Duelist skimming across the swampy field which was returning to the sandy beach. "Voltaire! Are you alright!?" Cassie shouted as she and Poe rushed to him.

"I'm fine Cassie, although I'm going to need to shake some sand out of a few places I didn't even know existed" Voltaire said getting up, a little shakily from the attack.

"I see your loss hasn't affected you too much. This will make your acceptance of things much easier" Boa said.

"That would be true if I had lost" Voltaire said, leaning on Cassie for support.

"What do you mean? There was no way you won, you said so yourself" Boa asked.

"True, but that doesn't mean I lost either. Check your Duel Disk". Looking down, Boa's eyes widened from what he saw.

**Voltaire's LP: 0000 Boa's LP: 0000**

"H-how is this possible?"

"My face down card, Contagion of Madness. Perhaps one of the rarest cards in my deck, and one of the most powerful. When my opponent declares a direct attack, I can inflict half of the attacking monster's attack to your Life Points, of course you still get to finish your attack. Perfect thing is, it never truly targets your monster so it could still work" Voltaire explained.

Grabbing the bridge of his nose and taking a few deep breaths, Boa said "Fine. I accept that neither side one, so you and your girlfriend our off the hook for now".

"Actually, me, my girlfriend, and my two other friends you've forbidden from seeing Tanner are off the hook. Our deal was that if you won, we couldn't see him anymore. Otherwise, our friends are free to see him. I believe a tie qualifies" Voltaire said with a wolfish grin.

"Raaaaaarrrrggghhhh!"

Suddenly, Boa pounded both fist into the ground causing a shower of sand to rise up and cause Voltaire and Cassie to cover themselves from the spray. He continued hitting the ground until the impression his fist made seemed to become permanent.

"Man does that feel good! Okay. I'm a man of my word. Your friends may return to seeing Tanner" Boa said. As he began to walk away, Voltaire called out.

"If we ever Duel again, things won't end in a tie. I'll be better and more prepared for your strategy"

Looking over his shoulder, Boa said "You're right, things won't be a tie if we Duel again. I'll put my ultimate card in my deck. The monster that makes even the deity tremble".

**Original Cards List:**

Mistress of the Crypt / Dark / 7 / 1000 / 2500** / **Zombie / Fusion / Effect: 'The Lady in Wight' + 'Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower'. This card can only be Fusion Summoned using the using the fusion material monsters above. As long as there is one face up Zombie-type monster on your side of the field this card cannot be attack. As long as this card is face up on the field you do not take battle damage from battle involving a Zombie-type monster on your side of the field. Whenever a Zombie-type monster is special summoned from either players' graveyard, you can draw a card. Once per turn, you may offer one Zombie-type monster you control to inflict 800 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.

_The Lady in Wight, only with her flesh returned to her, leaving her a pale, curvaceous beauty that resembles Cassie but with shock white hair. Spirits swirl around her as Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower unfolds like a blossoming flower._

**Author's Note:** Yippity yay! Tanner has his friends again. But that was a close battle. Good thing Voltaire has that card, which is a card from the anime that I was informed of by a friend. This same friend also designed the Mistress of the Crypt card, Metal Overlord 2.0. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	28. Chapter 28

1Bwahahahaha! Things are coming to a close! That is, for the first season! I still have many of plans. But first, I'd like to say sorry for something. While the final villain of this story will be what I said in the beginning 'normal', this story has gained more crazy magic stuff then I planned. But, plans change, so can you really blame me? Anyways, I've got plans for the new season, so much that I'm hiring a professional for, well I'm not going to tell you. But I'm getting his services for a great deal since he apparently works for ramen! But now it's time to move one. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Child Size Versus Child Mind, Battle Of Love!

"I missed you two so much! Don't ever leave me again!" Tanner said holding his 'friends' close to him. After Voltaire's recent victory, in the sense he was able to break Jewels and Dean's agreement to never meet Tanner again, the two had returned to the meeting room just to see their friend, only the greeting wasn't what they planned for.

Clenching her fists tightly, a vein throbbing on her head, Jewels said "Tanner, I missed you, which is why I'll give you this warning. Let of go my breasts before I beat your brain out!".

"Hmm, I don't use it anyway" Tanner said burying his face between the mounds. Of course, the response was quick, with Jewels throwing Tanner across the room. "You're surprisingly strong" Tanner said picking himself up.

"I can't believe I missed him" Jewels sighed.

"I can! I missed ya so much buddy!" Dean said launching himself at Tanner, tears of joy streaming down his face. Tanner however, spun out of the way in a very ballerina-esque way.

"I guess my vacation is over" Tanner said in a monotone voice.

"Ya-ya're so mean!" Dean cried.

"How comical. I feel only one thing can make this thing more humorous, but what?" Haseo questioned.

"Yay! Tanner can be happy again!" San shouted giving Tanner a bear hug.

"Oh, that's it" Shawn snickered.

"Right. Well thank you Voltaire. While I hate to admit it, I did miss that knucklehead. Things seemed... empty, without him" Jewels said.

"No problem. I like to think of you as my friends now, and nobody messes with my friends" Voltaire said.

"Thanks again sweetie. Now lets get you to your room. You're up to early in the day" Cassie said guiding Voltaire away.

"It seems like everything is back to normal" Haseo said.

"I did miss you Dean! You've got the only head I can rub for luck!" Tanner shouted as he began rubbing Dean's head while Sandra giggled.

"Well, as normal as this cast can get" Haseo said, sweatdropping at the scene.

"Hm, whatever" Melinda grunted.

"What's the matter friend? Do you not enjoy our friends having fun?" Haseo joked.

"No... just who's having the most fun together is all" Melinda said blushing.

"Hm?... Oh! I must apologize Melinda, I told you I'd help you with that problem, but have done nothing to fix it" Haseo said kneeling down to the child sized girl.

"It's fine. I don't think there's anything I can do" Melinda sighed.

"No! You never give up on love!... I have already conducted a plan. Come! We must prepare the props, set the stage, and add suspense to this scene!" Haseo declared grabbing Melinda and dragging her off.

"I see in the small amount of time I was gone nothing has changed" Jewels said.

"Not a bit, and something tells me you wouldn't have it any other way" Shawn said, a small smirk gracing his lips.

"You have that right" Jewels said, proceeding to remove that smirk with her own lips.

**Beach**

"No"

"Come on!"

"No"

"Please"

"Is it revealing?"

"Boa's getting a nose bleed"

"Go change"

At this time, the beastly Duelist were enjoying some time out on the beach where, ironically, their plans had been foiled recently. Dove was being forced to go change as her swimsuit could almost pass for her birthday suit. Otherwise, Raven was in purple board shorts, Boa in black, and Bat was fully dressed, all three in lawn chairs.

"Is she gone?" Bat asked.

"Yes, why?" Raven asked. He got his answer when Bat suddenly rushed over to Boa and began choking him while holding him in the air.

"You failed everyone. You're supposed to be the Kaiser, but how can you be taken seriously when you tie with anyone besides a teacher?" Bat said applying pressure to Boa's throat.

"I-I wasn't u-using my signature c-card. I'm l-losing air s-sir" Boa said trying to fight the vice grip. Bat narrowed his eyes before dropping Boa.

"You're lucky I accept that excuse. It is a powerful card, although I should have made things clear. This boy shouldn't even exist. He may be smiles and rainbows now, but if his bloodline is made clear, he could be the same menace they were thousands of years ago" Bat said reclaiming his seat.

"Sorry, but I didn't know I was allowed to go all out. If I did, you know Voltaire would have lost" Boa said massaging his bruising neck.

"Oh, I know. He's the top student in the Mansion, and I've been given knowledge on him stating he wouldn't be able to defeat your card. The problem now, is that we have no bargaining chips. Last time it was a sneak attack and then baiting the mice. Now, they are aware of our plans" Bat said.

"Not exactly sir" Raven said opening a can of soda before taking a sip. "Mmm, grape. Anyways, they know that Dove, Boa, and myself want to get rid of Tanner. You however, they know nothing about. If you can find a way, we can restart the entire procedure" Raven explained.

"That moment there, you were actually equal to your sister in value" Bat said clasping his hands together.

"Great, so we can continue things. But how are we going to? It's going to be hard for a teacher to suddenly ask a student to Duel and leave their friend forever if they lose" Boa asked.

"Don't worry, I have an idea as to what we can do" Bat said, a sinister grin appearing on his face.

"I'm back guys! How does this one look!?" Dove shouted rejoining the group. The response to her new outfit was Boa losing consciousness from blood loss and a fuming Raven.

**S.S. Full-o-Holes**

"So is he taking the job?... I don't think he's a big star anymore, but he would definitely bring up morale... Okay, so what do I pay him, instant ramen?... Is he willing to do a duet?" Wise said into his phone. Whatever conversation he was having was apparently important as he didn't even notice Celena and Kirimaru enter his on boat office. It was only when a peculiar scent met his nose that he noticed the two. "Listen, I have some clients to talk to, we'll discuss this later" Wise said hanging up.

"Did I interrupt something?" Celena asked.

"Not at all, what's that smell? It's like, a mixture of perfume and fish guts" Wise asked. Celena and Wise turned to Kirimaru who whistled innocently.

"Kirimaru?" Celena asked.

"What? You think I smell? Just because I look like a shark and happen to have a love of things that smell good doesn't mean anything" Kirimaru said.

"Well, it's certainly not me as I'm the one who noticed it, and Celena seems to be the kind of person who doesn't enjoy fish guts... or perfume" Wise said.

"Listen, we could stand here all day and point fingers, or we can get to business. Isn't that something you'd prefer?" Kirimaru asked.

"Right. So what can I do for you two?" Wise asked.

"I was wondering about Duel Academy. I've only been to one of the Duel Schools before to visit Haseo for Christmas. I don't know about how things work around there. I mean, I know I'm only there for my performance, but I kind of want to know why" Celena said.

"Fair enough. Where should I begin? Hmm. I guess it's the Duel Schools themselves. You see, there are three major Duel Schools. University of Dueling where Haseo goes, Duel Academy where you'll be performing, and the Institute of Superior Dueling. These three were created to honor The Trinity"

"You see, the idea of The Trinity dates back to ancient times in Dueling. It started with the Egyptian Gods, Ra, Obelisk, and Slifer, these being used as the basis of Duel Academy's dorm ranking. Fast forward to a few years ago. There were three major Duelist, Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey. Each of them had a signature monster, Red-Eyes, Dark Magician, and Blue-Eyes, the basis of the University of Dueling's rank system"

"That is the history lesson, did you follow?" Wise asked.

"Yes, although I have to ask what decides the rank for the Institute of Superior Dueling?" Celena questioned.

"They stick to the Trinity concept, but it's outside of Dueling. The lowest is the Hell Dorm, the middle is the Earth Dorm, and the highest is the Heaven Dorm. I can tell you, they've had some problems with legal issues over religion, but they seem to have won every case so far" Wise said.

"Oh. Well, I think I'll ask more later. The history lesson alone is a lot to take in" Celena said.

"Alright, you have fun now" Wise said waving goodbye. "Now, I need to get back to that contract. I'm not a fan of ramen, so I wonder if he'll accept a gourmet buffet?... No, he probably wouldn't like that. His manager seemed pretty adamant on ramen".

**Sandra's Room**

"Man was that fun! Tanner's so happy that Dean and Jewels are back. What could make this day better?" Sandra exclaimed as she entered her room. She immediately ran and jumped on her bed, ready to bounce on it, but noticed something else was on it. Digging underneath her, Sandra pulled up an envelope with her name on it.

"A letter? For me? Yay! I hope it's got money!" Sandra shouted ripping it open. "Aw, no money. But there's a card. Hmm. 'I challenge you for the man whose love you hold. Meet me at the roof at five. Sincerely, Child of Nature... P.S. There will be candy'... Candy!" Sandra shouted running out the door.

**White Dorm Roof**

"Are you sure this will work? I need to make sure I win or else there's no point pursuing Tanner anymore" Melinda said.

"I'm positive. When have I ever made a bad move?" Haseo asked connecting some extension cords together.

"Well, you did star in that movie with Jamie Lynn Spears kid. Worst movie ever" Melinda stated.

"That was not my fault. They told me she wasn't like the rest of that screwed up family. I may be a gentleman slash actor slash director slash Duelist, but even I can't make that family of freaks work" Haseo said.

"That's true. So why are we doing this on the roof?"

"Well, I starred in a remake of Clerks. One of the best movies ever in my mind" Haseo said straightening out some stuff.

"Candy!"

"I think she found the note" Haseo said.

"What was your first clue?" Melinda asked sarcastically. In no time flat, Sandra was on the roof.

"Where's the candy?"

"Here you go" Haseo said handing Sandra an oversized lollipop.

"Yay!" Sandra yipped enjoying the treat immediately. As she licked the delicacy, Haseo pressed a button activating a large number of lights that landed on her and Melinda who was in a rather odd get up at the moment.

Instead of her regular uniform, Melinda was wearing a blue tank top that revealed most of her stomach, a mini-skirt, knee length red socks, black heels, red gloves, and a small blue mask that covered her eyes.

Sandra stopped eating her lollipop for a second to say "... Why are you wearing funny clothes Melinda?" before returning to the delicacy.

Melinda fell on her face before jumping back up and screaming "I told you it was stupid to put this on!".

"Don't blame me. There wasn't anything else in your size" Haseo said with a shrug.

"Agh! Forget it! San! I challenge you for the right to love the man who has captured both our hearts!" Melinda declared point at Sandra.

"Nobody has captured my heart... wait, you're heart has been captured!? Omigosh! But if you're still moving, that must mean you're a zombie! Not the cool ones like Voltaire's, but the ones from Resident Evil that gnaw on your head and tear your organs out!" Sandra started ranting.

"No! I mean the man we've both fallen in love with! Tanner! Man, how did you pass the entry exams?" Melinda asked.

"Wait. You're in love with Tanner? And you think I'm in love with Tanner?... Hahahahahahahahaha!" Sandra burst into laughter. She fell to the ground and held her sides in pain as she rolled around laughing.

"Grrrrr, stop it! It's not that funny! Don't you see how serious this situation is!?" Melinda roared.

"Hahaha! S-sorry, but I can't help it! Th-that was so funny! I'm not in love with Tanner!" Sandra said getting up.

"Oh really? Then what would you say your relationship with him is?" Melinda asked.

"Well, we're best friends. I'd say he's like a brother" Sandra said.

"Hmm. Even if that's all you see him as, I don't think he feels the same. He may be a pervert, but the look he gives you is different then others. It's... longing. Like he wants to spend his life with you. Trust me, I've been around him the longest" Melinda said, the mask getting wet from the tears in her eyes.

"Melinda. If you love Tanner, why don't you just tell him? I'll help" Sandra said.

"No! He doesn't see me that way! All I am is a little kid to him! He doesn't see that I love him! I want him to look at me the way he looks at you!" Melinda cried.

"M-Melinda. Please don't cry. We just got Tanner happy again and now you're sad" Sandra pleaded.

"Then Duel me! Accept my challenge so I can see who's worthy to love Tanner! Me or you!" Melinda commanded.

"Fine, I'll Duel you". Just as the two were about to activate their Duel Disks, Haseo jumped in between them.

"Hold it! We haven't even gotten to the good part!"

"What's the good part?" Sandra asked, numerous question marks appearing over her head.

"Oh lord, I forgot about this part" Melinda said placing her head in her hands while Haseo guided Sandra over to a white square. He then handed her the same kind of clothes Melinda was wearing, but with inverted colors, and also set up a stall for her to change in. Once she stepped out, he moved to the center again and activated numerous cameras.

"Students of this fine establishment! I come to you with a match of the ages! Two women compete for the heart of one man! In one corner, we have the Child of Nature! In the other, we have the Female of Flames! The collision of these two will be enormous! Now, on with the Duel!" Haseo announced.

"What's going on? Why is he yelling at the cameras?" Sandra asked.

"Because, he's 'setting the stage'. This is being broadcast on a University of Dueling only channel. Chances are a lot of people won't see this, but he at least gave us these disguises" Melinda explained.

"Oh. Wouldn't it be funny if Tanner was watching?"

**Meeting Room**

_"-The collision of these two will be enormous! Now, on with the Duel!"_

"Huh, Haseo is an announcer now? I never imagined he'd step down from the spotlight" Shawn said.

"Man, some lucky son of a gun has two women fighting over him? Here I am with nothing... although one of those people are really short. I mean like, Melinda short. Odd coincidence" Tanner said.

"Mah lord, he's as smart as a headless scarecrow" Dean said while Shawn and Jewels just shook their heads in disappointment.

**White Dorm Roof**

"You may begin!" Haseo declared waving a checkered flag.

**Melinda's LP: 8000 Sandra's LP: 8000**

"Alright, I challenged you, so you get the first move" Melinda admitted.

"Okay! And I'll start by setting two cards and a monster, your go!" Sandra declared as three face downs appeared before her.

"Good, because I summon Genex Worker" Melinda said as a robot resembling a futuristic car with numerous speakers on its body drove onto the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1200). "Now, I use Genex Worker's effect to tribute it and special summon a 'Genex' monster from my hand. So welcome the strongest non-Synchro Genex, Solar Genex!" Melinda declared as Genex Worker disappear, letting a yellow, humanoid robot with blue jet fighter wings on its body fly onto the field (Attack: 2500 Defense: 1500).

"Look at that folks! The Child of Nature is already taking out the big guns!" Haseo shouted into the mic.

"Stop that! Gosh. Anyways, I'll activate Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon a second time this turn, and I'll choose to summon a familiar monster, Genex Neutron" Melinda said as the humanoid robot with glowing orange tubes appeared (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200).

"I remember him! You used him in you're Duel with..."

"Don't say his name! Remember that this is being broadcasted across the school!" Melinda shouted.

"Oops, sorry. But, won't our cards give us away?" Sandra asked.

"Haseo did some research. There are a few other people in the school that use Genex cards, and your strategy isn't easy to lead back to one person. As long as you don't use those two cards. You know, the light one?" Melinda said.

"Oh, I can't use those? Okay. I have some other moves" Sandra said.

"Now that you know, Solar Genex use Sun Shot!" Melinda commanded. Solar Genex gathered solar energy to its hands before firing it at Sandra's face down, but was stopped when a scarecrow made of junk took the shot.

"I use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate that attack and then let it go back to being set" Sandra said as the card returned to its previous position.

"Alright, I'll just have Genex Neutron finish the job!" Melinda announced as the robot leapt forward with its fist raised.

"Before you do, I'll activate my face down Backfire, dealing you 500 damage every time a one of my Fire monsters is destroyed and sent to the graveyard" Sandra said as the face down card flipped up to reveal a man in prison clothes getting set on fire. Genex Neutron's attack continued through and hit the face down turtle with a spaceship for a shell (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1200). The resulting explosion sent Genex Neutron flying into Melinda.

**Melinda's LP: 7500 Sandra's LP: 8000**

"Now that my UFO Turtle has been destroyed in battle, I can summon another Fire monster with 1500 or less attack. I choose Solar Flare Dragon!" Sandra said as the flaming monster flew to the field (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000).

"Grr. I'll end my turn. And because Genex Neutron was normal summoned, I can add a Machine-type Tuner to my hand" Melinda said searching her deck before selecting a card.

"And mine starts! I'll summon Solar Flare Dragon and leave it at that. But because of their effects, each causes you 500 points of damage" Sandra said as a second dragon appeared (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000). Both dragons took in a breath of air before firing a stream of fire at Melinda.

**Melinda's LP: 6500 Sandra's LP: 8000**

"You're moving pretty quickly, but it won't be enough! I just drew one of the most dangerous monsters in my deck. I tribute my Genex Neutron to summon Army Genex!" Melinda announced as large shadow appeared over Genex Neutron before the monster was crushed by the new arrival. Standing in its place was a humanoid robot with a camouflage paint scheme, skeletal face, and red helmet, all connected to a tank of green liquid on its back and a large quadruple barrel gun in its left hand (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300).

"He doesn't seem strong enough to be a dangerous monster"

"That's because you don't know about his effect. But first, Solar Genex, show her your effect". Solar Genex took flight and circled Sandra a few times before flying in for a punch.

**Melinda's LP: 6500 Sandra's LP: 7500**

"You see, Solar Genex deals you 500 damage when a 'Genex' monster I control is sent to the graveyard. And since tributing my Genex Neutron sent him to the graveyard, that counts. But now comes my Army Genex's effect. When he's tribute summoned by tributing a 'Genex' monster, I can destroy one of your cards. So lets break the Solar Flare Shield by destroying a Solar Flare Dragon" Melinda explained as Army Genex lifted his gun and fired four powerful blasts into one of the dragons, creating a backlash of fire that hit Melinda.

**Melinda's LP: 6000 Sandra's LP: 7500**

"Good thing I still have my Backfire active"

"You're going to need to deal as much damage as possible when I attack you. Solar Genex, destroy her dragon!" Melinda commanded as the machine gathered more solar energy and threw it at Solar Flare Dragon.

"I'll use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect to negate the attack" Sandra said as the junk heap took the attack once more.

"Then I'll just have Army Genex attack it!" Melinda shouted as her monster yet again destroyed a Solar Flare Dragon, but this time making sure Sandra was hurt like Melinda from Backfire's effect.

**Melinda's LP: 5500 Sandra's LP: 6700**

"It's your turn"

"Okay. I'll start by using Pot of Greed to draw two cards" Sandra said getting a few new cards. "Now I'll summon activate Premature Burial, so by paying 800 Life Points, I can summon a monster from my graveyard. I'll choose Solar Flare Dragon" Sandra said as the dragon shot out of the earth, shaking the dirt off its body (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000).

**Melinda's LP: 5500 Sandra's LP: 5900**

"But that's not all, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon. Since I special summoned Solar Flare Dragon, I can summon his buddies from my hand, deck, or graveyard. Of course, you're allowed to summon all copies of one of your two monsters" Sandra said as two more dragons appeared (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000) (Attack: 1500 Defense: 1000).

"I don't have more Solar Genex, but an I do have more Army Genex" Melinda admitted summoning two more of the gun wielding monsters to her field (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300) (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300).

"But that's not all! I still have my normal summon. So lets welcome Ultimate Baseball Kid! And he gains 1000 attack for each other Fire monster on the field, and I count three!" Sandra declared as the fiery sportsman took the field (Attack: 500 + 3000 Defense: 1000). "Go for the home run! Knock Solar Genex out of the park!" Sandra shouted as the small boy leapt over and brought his spiked baseball bat into Solar Genex's torso.

**Melinda's LP: 4500 Sandra's LP: 5900**

"And I'll end my turn, meaning all three of my dragons give you a gift!" Sandra chirped while her dragons created one steady stream of fire.

**Melinda's LP: 3000** **Sandra's LP: 5900**

"Wh-what are you doing? I thought you said you d-didn't like him?" Melinda asked struggling to get back up after the last attack.

"Well I'm not going to lose a Duel on purpose. That wouldn't be fair to you"

"Good point. So I'll activate my own Pot of Greed" Melinda said getting two new cards. The sight of the new cards made a wide grin to appear on her face. "And I've got just the card to turn things around. I activate Lightning Vortex, so by discarding one card, I can destroy all face up monsters on your side of the field!" Melinda announced as a large number of lightning bolts destroyed Sandra's dragons and baseball kid.

"You still get hurt by my Backfire though!" Sandra pointed out as a large ball of fire shot out of the lightning barrage.

**Melinda's LP: 1000 Sandra's LP: 5900**

"True, but I have my attacks! So Army Genexes, attack her directly!"

"I'll use my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate one of those attacks!" Sandra said as twelve blast were fired at her, only eight making it through though.

**Melinda's LP: 1000 Sandra's LP: 1300**

"Wow! You turned things around! I was almost double your Life Points and you brought us both down to so little Life Points, whatever happens next will change everything!" Sandra said in awe.

"Thanks. I know I have this won. I have three strong monsters ready to fight and you have a single defense and card that will only hurt me once when I attack next time if you summon a monster. I'll end there" Melinda said smugly. Sandra shrugged and drew her next card before giving an even wider grin (if humanely possible).

"Sorry, but I need to end this. I'll start by activating Molten Destruction, the field spell that gives all Fire monsters 500 attack at the cost of 400 defense. Then, I'll summon another UFO Turtle" Sandra said as the area around them turned into a lava spewing volcano with another spaceship-shelled turtle flying onto it (Attack: 1400 + 500 Defense: 1200 - 400).

"That's not strong enough to fight my monsters... unless you're planning to..."

"You know it! UFO Turtle, attack!". The monster obeyed its command and charged toward one of Genex monsters, only to get shot down. It did however, create an explosion that sent Melinda on her butt.

**Melinda's LP: 500 Sandra's LP: 900**

After the flames cleared, the third and final UFO Turtle flew onto the field (Attack: 1400 + 500 Defense: 1200 - 400). "Final blow! Kamikaze Crash!" Sandra shouted as she thrust her finger forward, her monster flying into the Army Genexes, the explosion covering the whole field.

**Melinda's LP: 0000 Sandra's LP: 500**

"Whoa! This wasn't a part of the plan! Cut the cameras! Cut them!" Haseo shouted as he started pressing button to turn the cameras off.

"Man that was a great Duel! I don't remember the last time I ended up with that few Life Points!" Sandra shouted ripping the mask off her face. She turned to Melinda expecting her to be laughing as well, but instead saw a sad girl, curled up and crying.

"M-Melinda? What's wrong?" Sandra asked kneeling next to the girl.

"I-I lost! I, sniff, don't deserve Tanner"

"Deserve Tanner? Tanner doesn't need any special requirements. All you need is to ask him out. Make sure he realizes that you like him" Sandra said.

"Wow, that was deep" Haseo said joining the two girls.

"I know what to say when it needs to be said" Sandra said cheerfully.

"But he won't like me! He doesn't like my figure, or lack of it, I'm not a strong enough Duelist to catch his attention, and he see me as anything more then the girl that gets in his way! He will never love me!" Melinda yelled as she leaned on Sandra's shoulder and cried.

"Melinda. Maybe you and Tanner aren't meant to be. But until you know that for sure, you need to keep trying. Don't give up. I'm sure you'll catch his attention" Haseo said rubbing Melinda's back soothingly. For nearly an hour, Sandra and Haseo sat there comforting Melinda until she eventually fell asleep, her face tear stained.

"I'm sorry about that San. I thought that she would get her feelings out in the Duel. I didn't expect her to cry for an hour"

"It's okay. Although I'm going to need to change my shirt" Sandra said ringing out the soaked part of her shirt.

"I'm going to go take her to her room. You have a good night now" Haseo said lifting the small girl up bridal style and departed. Watching the two disappear, Sandra got one last look at Melinda's face, and calm as it was now, couldn't help but think how it looked only a few moments ago.

_"... Tanner"_

**Author's Note:** And so concludes another chapter. I think I'm getting the hang of things. Anyways, we're so close to the end of the first season. I tell you, two more chapters, and things are going to enter a whole new era. So I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	29. Chapter 29

1Sup guys. Man am I excited. So close to the new season, but that also means I have to have a good season closing. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't it. But next chapter is the last one. So I can't waste any time. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Private Exams, Friend Versus Friend

"-and that concludes class for today. Before you leave, I have a list of students I wish to stay behind" Edward said.

"Man, things have been boring recently" Shawn said putting his books away.

"Look on the bright side. At least we haven't had to worry about the Terrible Trio targeting us again. Now that we know their plans, we just won't accept any challenges from them" Jewels said.

"Thanks to Voltaire of course. He did get Jewels and Dean back. Without you guys, they would have no bargaining chips" Cassie pointed out.

"Don't forget it was because of a technicality. Had Boa said that only if he had won did we get our freedom to see Tanner again, we'd still be stuck. And I bet they'd still be after us" Melinda said.

"Why did they wan' Tanner anyway's? I don' see anythin' dangerous with the boy. Well, beside his obsessive perversions" Dean asked as he watched Tanner and Sandra shoot spit balls at some high and mighty Red Eyes Students.

"Dove mentioned something about Lemuria. Does that ring any bells?" Haseo asked.

"No. Should we ask one of the teachers?" Jewels asked, her response being key since she was the bookworm.

"-and finally, Shawn and Cassie. The rest of you are dismissed. And by dismissed, I mean get out of here, this is private" Edward commanded.

"Well, it appears you two have some business to attend to. You'll have to tell us about this deleted scene later" Haseo said as he and the others left.

**S.S. Full-o-Holes, Wise's Office**

"What!? That pompous ass! I should have known someone like him would go behind our backs and do this!... Don't worry, I'll have this covered. I know how to deal with this situation... hold on, I have another call" Wise said. Pressing another button on his corded phone (who uses those anymore?), Wise switched lines.

"This better be good, I have a lot on my back right now" Wise said.

_"Is that how you talk to the manager of the number one singing sensation?"_

"Ah, sorry, I wasn't expecting a call from you. Things have been stressful, especially with some new news"

_"Sounds bad. Well, I have some good news. We're almost there, although we hope this means you have everything set up for him" _the man on the opposite line said.

"Of course. I have things set up three days in advance to guarantee success. We have all he needs there. I am surprised at what you want for his pay, but that doesn't bother me too much. Although, if you were willing to work a deal out, I could have him eating lobster and steak every night for the rest of his life" Wise said.

_"Make a deal with you? I don't think so. We're agreeing to this because this is over your head. If you had your chance, I'd be down one super star and you'd be exploiting him every chance you get. Tell me though, why have him perform at a school? It seems kind of odd"_

"Because we're preparing for a special event. One that requires our students to be happy. I won't risk failure here. Sure I have my own super star to be under my finger, but she's inexperienced. This is why we went after your boy" Wise answered.

_"Right. I think we're done for now. We'll see you at the island"_ the other man said hanging up.

"Rather pointless call. But I guess it puts me in a better mood. Now I just need to figure out how to deal with that rat" Wise said looking through his papers.

**Meeting Room**

Tanner looked up from his hand, a drop of sweat sliding down his face in concentration. This may have been the best hand he ever had, but he needed one thing to pull it off. Looking to Sandra, he said "Got any threes?"

"Go Fish" San chirped.

"Crap! I hate this game. I'm not playing anymore!" Tanner shouted throwing the cards on the table and turning away in frustration.

"That's ridiculous Tanner. You shouldn't give up because you didn't get one card" Jewels said.

"No, I understand. After all, he hasn't won the past five games" Sandra pointed out.

"H-how mean San. Mocking my defeat" Tanner said with comical tears sliding down his face.

"Giving up because you keep losing is so childish" Melinda commented.

"Coming from the child" Tanner said, only to receive a kick in the head.

"Why do ya think Shawn and Cassie were held back? They've been gone for a while" Dean said.

"Well it can't have anything to do with entertainment, or I would have been kept in class" Haseo said.

"I doubt they would want to do something like that anyways" Jewels pointed out.

"No way. That stuff is too loud for me" Cassie said walking in with Shawn.

"You're back. So tell us friends, what reason kept you in class?" Haseo asked.

"Well, it's kind of private. Actually, we need to get to work on it soon, so we just wanted to swing by and tell you not to worry about us" Shawn said.

"Yeah, well, I'll be going to Voltaire really. He should be able to help me out. Good luck Shawn" Cassie said leaving just as quickly as she arrived.

"You too. I should get to work though, so I'll see you guys later" Shawn said turning back to the door. Before he knew it, two blurs had him pinned to the floor. "Tanner! San! Get off me!" Shawn shouted trying to get up but was stuck under their combined wait.

"No! You have to tell us what you're doing!" Sandra shouted.

"I don't need to or want to! Guys, help me!" Shawn demanded.

"Sorry, but we're kind of wondering what's going on as well" Jewels apologized.

"Just tell us and they'll let ya up" Dean said.

"Fine, I'm taking Private Exams" Shawn answered just as he slipped out from under them, but was breathing a little hard from the strain of having two teenagers on top of him.

"Private Exams? What are those?" Melinda asked.

"Ah, Private Exams. I had almost forgotten about them" Haseo said.

"You know about them?" Tanner asked.

"Yes. You see, while I never took them personally, I learned about them last year. Private Exams happen whenever a change in dorms need to happen but the time for Dorm Exams isn't close enough. It happens when a fair amount of students show either great ability or lack of it. They're pitted against each other to see whether they go up, down, or stay the same. What is yours?" Haseo explained.

"Promotion. I'm competing with someone else for a spot in the Black Dorm" Shawn said dusting himself off.

"A double jump!? How in the world did you get such a wonderful opportunity!?" Haseo asked.

"Apparently my Dueling is good enough. After all, I defeated Pluto and that mercenary. My schoolwork has been good as well, so they decided to let me go for it" Shawn explained.

"Interesting. But this means they have to have someone with a rather astounding skills to face you... But that reminds me, what is Cassie's? She did go to that meet as well" Haseo asked.

"It's a promotion as well... against me"

"Whoa! You have to face Cassie! Sorry that you have to lose" Tanner said.

"Who said I was going to lose? I'm not backing down just because she's my friend" Shawn said.

"Ah, but imagine what Voltaire would do if you kept his love from winning. He'd shove his violin so far down your throat that every time you eat it'll be dinner and a show" Tanner pointed out.

"Heh, that was a good one" Dean said.

"Well I don't care. If anything, Voltaire would be insulted if I just gave her the win. Besides, this isn't his battle, but Cassie's. we're going to decide the outcome of the match and noone is going to tell us otherwise. Now I'm going to go prepare for the Duel" Shawn said leaving before anyone else could attack him.

"Man, what crawled up his butt and died?" Dean asked, the attitude of the lazy ninja putting him off.

"I don't know. Usually he doesn't act like this" Jewels said in concern.

"Most troubling. Perhaps we should talk to the other actor about this" Haseo suggested.

"No, they don't need any help" Sandra said.

"How are you so sure?" Melinda asked.

"Because, they're just dealing with this. Both of them want the same goal, but only one can have it. The fact they're friends doesn't help. It'll all work out tomorrow during the Duel though" Sandra explained in a matter of fact tone.

"You're so smart" Tanner said giving Sandra a hug... and then started groping.

"Die pervert!" Melinda shouted kicking Tanner in the spine this time.

"My back! It's broken!"

**Voltaire's Room**

"Not that I don't like you being here, but do you mind telling me why you woke me up at five? I don't even get up at eight" Voltaire said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry. I just wanted your help for the Private Exam I have tomorrow. I have to face Shawn and I need to be at my best if I want to beat him" Cassie said.

"Private Exam. Happy to hear you get that opportunity, sorry that it has to be against a friend" Voltaire said taking a seat next to Cassie on his bed.

"It's not just that, but it's for a spot in the Black Dorm. If I get there, then I'll be closer to you" Cassie said.

"I see... Then we need to get your deck ready. Lets see it" Voltaire commanded holding his hand out. After Cassie handed her deck over, Voltaire flipped through it giving a few approving nods and grunts. "It's good, but I think there can be some new cards. Lets go to the shop and we'll improve this baby enough so that you'll have Shawn on the ropes".

"Thanks Voltaire, I knew I could trust you" Cassie said. As she was getting up, she noted Voltaire placing his own deck in a container, but then noticed a second deck on the stand. While he got prepared to leave, she took the time to look at the deck.

"Voltaire, what is this? These cards don't seem like the kind you would use" Cassie asked shuffling through the deck.

"That thing? It's not my deck"

"Then whose is it?"

"I can't tell you. They'd be angry if I let someone see their deck. Although I guess it teaches him for leaving his deck on my dresser. Now come on, we need to get moving" Voltaire said.

**Veina's Office**

"Please!? Please, please, please, please!? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaasssseee!?"

"For the last time Sandra, no. I have no control over who gets a Private Exam or not. Besides, I have too much work to do. These damn Private Exams are only adding on to all the work I have" Veina said in frustration.

"Que!? Our lovely and endowed Headmistress cursed!? What evil could make such a lovely rack speak such unlovely words!?" Tanner shouted taking a knee and looking up as though searching for some divine answer.

"I'm sorry guys, but the work I've been doing recently hasn't been easy. It has been concerning me ever since I found out about it" Veina apologized.

"You should take a break. Lets go to the cafeteria!" Sandra shouted pumping her fist into the air.

"I can't. You don't know just how important the stuff I'm working on is. In fact, I'm afraid it concerns you kids a lot. Too much in fact. That's why I need to keep working. So please, run along" Veina asked shooing them away.

"Man, I wonder what she's working on" Sandra said as the door closed behind her.

"Must be a party. What else could concern us?" Tanner said with a wide grin.

"You're right! It's probably to celebrate whoever wins tomorrow. We'll have to go and cheer for them, so lets go to sleep and wake up real early!" Sandra shouted.

"Right! Lets go sleep in your bed so we whoever wakes up first will wake the other up!" Tanner suggested.

"Not on your life pervert!" Melinda shouted suddenly dropping down from the sky and giving Tanner a back kick to the face, sending him flying backwards.

"Whoa! You can fly!?" Sandra exclaimed in amazement.

"Actually, that little stunt was our doing" Haseo said as he and Dean joined the others.

"Hey guys! Where's Jewels?"

"She's helping Shawn. He admitted some book smarts would be useful right now. What were you two doing?" Haseo asked.

"I wanted an exam thing, but Miss Veina said no. She's really busy right now, so me and Tanner decided to go to sleep. Right!?... Tanner?". Looking to where Tanner landed, the group saw that he hit the wall head first, knocking him unconscious.

"Ain't this a sight? I have neva' saw Tanner taken down by an attack" Dean said.

"It surprises me too. He has a hard head" Melinda said.

"You do realize that wall is solid concrete, right?" Haseo asked.

"I still say his head's harder"

"Good job Tanner! Going to sleep this early means you'll wake up early tomorrow! I'll go to sleep right now as well!" Sandra shouted running off to her room.

"Well, I guess it is getting kind of late. As a gentleman, I will escort Melinda back to our dorm. You should carry Tanner to your room Dean" Haseo said as he and Melinda departed.

"Gosh, I always get stuck wit' the heavy liftin'" Dean sighed. With that, he proceeded with his task and dragged Tanner to their room by his leg. Of course, their room was upstairs so he was dragged up the steps.

**Next Day, Stadium**

"My, my. Those previous Duels were quite good. So, who do we have left?" Pluto asked.

"All that's left is Shawn and Cassie" Edward said.

"Oh. It's a shame those two have to be pitted against each other. I know a Duel between friends can be fun, but when things are put on the line then it could break friendships" Pluto stated.

"If they're true friends then they'll pull through" Veina said taking a seat next to Edward.

"True. Alright Edward, give them the call"

Edward lifted up a small mike and said "Shawn and Cassie, you have five minutes to prepare before you Duel. Afterwards, report to the field".

"Well, I guess this is it" Shawn said as he and Cassie walked forward.

"Yeah. It's a shame that one of us won't win" Cassie responded.

"I know. Just letting you know, I won't be pulling any punches"

"Like I'd forgive you if you did" Cassie said giving Shawn a playful punch.

"Ah, such a sight to see two friends so light hearted in the face of a situation such as this" Haseo said stepping in front of the two. Joining him were Sandra, Jewels, Melinda, Dean, and even Voltaire at this hour of day.

"You guys did come. Even Voltaire. I thought you'd be asleep at this time" Shawn said.

"And miss Cassie's match? Not in your dreams" Voltaire said with some drive, but he was obviously tired.

"Thanks for being here guys. I know you can't really root for either of us, but just being here makes things better... where's Tanner?" Cassie asked noticing one blonde boy was missing.

"He's finally been affected by one of Melinda's attacks. He got knocked out when she kicked him into a concrete wall. Head first" Jewels answered.

"It's not an attack when you're defending your fellow female" Melinda said quickly.

"Right. Probably for the best. It'd be hard to focus if he was yelling during our Duel" Shawn said.

"Don't worry! I'll yell loud enough for the both of us!" Sandra shouted.

"I don' think that's what they wan'" Dean said, the entire group sweatdropping at Sandra's outburst.

"Okay. But I need some candy to keep my mouth shut then"

"You're becoming too manipulative. I think it's something you've picked up from Tanner" Jewels sighed pulling out a large lollipop and handing it to Sandra.

"Well, we have to get going. We don't want to get yelled at for being late" Shawn said. The two then walked up to the field where Edward was waiting.

"Are you both ready?"

"I am"

"So am I"

"Then lets get this started. Private Exam start"

**Shawn's LP: 8000 Cassie's LP: 8000**

"Since there is no challenger, we'll go by gentleman's code. Meaning Cassie goes first" Edward said.

"Who said I was a gentleman? Maybe I wanted to go first" Shawn asked.

"My field, my rules" Edward said.

"Right. So I'll start this out slowly. I'll summon Poppet and set a card. Your move" Cassie said as the ragged doll appeared on her side of the field putting on a white jacket (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"I know your monsters effect and I'm not going to risk losing Life Points over it, so I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki kyoko and set one card. That'll be all" Shawn said as the meditating ninja appeared, a blue aura appearing around him (Attack: 0 + 500 Defense: 0 + 500).

"I see I can't expect you to take the offensive, so I'm going to have to. I'll have Poppet attack your Neo-Ninja" Cassie announced as the doll ran forward, only to bounce of the ninja's blue aura. In turn, it released a purple aura that hit Shawn.

**Shawn's LP: 7500 Cassie's LP: 7500**

"Now I'll set a monster face down and end"

"Not a very daring move. I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Kayakujutsu and have him attack Poppet" Shawn said as the explosive wielding ninja arrived (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). He took a grenade out, removing the pin with his teeth, and chucked it at Poppet, sending it crashing into Cassie upon exploding. At the same time, hitting Shawn with more of its purple aura.

**Shawn's LP: 6500 Cassie's LP: 6500**

"You shouldn't have done that. I activate my face down, Familiar Summoning. When I take damage, I can summon a Beast or Fiend from my deck that has 0 attack. I'll summon my Witch's Black Cat" Cassie said as the hexagon eyed cat rubbed its body against her leg (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"I see your plan. I'll end" Shawn said. With that, Shawn's meditating ninja's aura grew (Attack: 500 + 500 Defense: 500 + 500), while Cassie's black cat leapt forward, sinking its claws into Shawn.

**Shawn's LP: 6000 Cassie's LP: 6500**

"It appears Cassie has taken the lead for now. But if she doesn't do something soon, Kayakujutsu's effect will be the leading force in this Duel" Jewels said.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Last night we improved her deck with a few new strategies. I'll admit some of the cards don't seem to fit in with her style, but it's hard to argue at how powerful it is" Voltaire said.

"My draw. And I'll go straight to battle. Poppet, attack either of his Neo-Ninjas. They have the same attack for now" Cassie commanded. Poppet leapt toward Kayaku, but was caught by the Warrior. He took out a small firecracker, strapped it to the doll, and threw it back at Cassie after lighting it. The explosion injured her, but the purple aura from Poppet dealt the same damage to Shawn.

**Shawn's LP: 5000 Cassie's LP: 5500**

"Now I'll flip up my face down monster, Witch's Imp" Cassie said as a small creature appeared on her field. It wasn't even up to her knees, but it was humanoid in a sense. It was red with a pointed tail, large Mickey Mouse gloves, boots, and pants, a long pointed ears, short white horns, a long nose, and a somewhat cartoonish yellow eyes (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). It looked at Shawn and stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's something I wasn't expecting. Seems kind of childish for your deck, doesn't it? Well, besides Poppet" Shawn pointed out.

"True, but his effect is useful. At the end of my turn where both of us have taken equal damage, I gain half the amount I lost this turn. So I'll set one card, switch my cat to defense, and end it there" Cassie said. The imp, noticing a few wounds on its master, holograms of course, snapped its fingers. In its hands appeared some bandages and lotion, which the small monster began to apply quickly.

**Shawn's LP: 5000 Cassie's LP: 6000**

"That was a rather odd move" Shawn said drawing. Kayakujutsu then counted himself and his companion on the field and took out some dynamite. Lighting it, he threw it at Cassie, undoing all of the imp's work and a little more.

**Shawn's LP: 5000 Cassie's LP: 5400**

"Now I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Sojutsu". Appearing next to his comrades was a man with shaved brown hair and calm yellow eyes. He was wearing large, white pants tucked into blue boots and a blue shirt with the kanji for 'pierce' on it, in his hand was a long spear (Attack: 1200 Defense: 800).

"Another one. I wonder what this one can do" Melinda thought aloud.

"I guess we'll see" Haseo responded.

"Another simple warrior with a simple effect, but in this situation it is important. You see, he has a trampling effect. So now he'll deal damage to you through your cat while my Kayakujutsu hits your imp, and since your monsters never have a high attack, I'll be willing to hit your poppet with my meditating friend here" Shawn explained.

"Interestin'. Our boy just flipped it around. If she keeps on attackin' with her doll, then she's gonna lose" Dean observed.

"Not if that face down is what I think it is" Voltaire said.

"That's a pretty good idea, but there's one problem. I activate my face down Staunch Defender" Cassie said as the face down moved up to reveal a Marauding Captain facing off against a large, demonic creature. "Now, I choose one monster on my side of the field, in this case Poppet. Now you can only attack him this turn and all your face ups have to attack him. So are there any spells you want to activate before this move?" Cassie asked.

"Nope, I'm good. I guess it's a full out Neo-Ninja strike" Shawn said.

All the Neo-Ninja's looked at Poppet who backed away slowly. In response, Kayakujutsu tied some explosives to Sojutsu's spear. He then threw it at Poppet, and as it flew through the air, the tattoo on Seishin-teki seemed to open, transforming into a tattoo eye. The eye fired a stream of blue energy that engulfed the spear. When the spear hit its target, a huge explosion covered the field, followed by Sojutsu's spear returning to him unharmed and a large mass of purple aura hitting Shawn.

**Shawn's LP: 1800 Cassie's LP: 2200**

"Anything you want to do before the turn ends?" Cassie asked.

"No, I'm fine" Shawn said. In response, the black cat shot forward, delivering an onslaught of swipes to Shawn's body.

**Shawn's LP: 200 Cassie's LP: 2200**

"This is insane. One more strike and it's over" Sandra said.

"Don't forget, Shawn still has that face down. He may still be in this" Jewels said.

"But that card has been there since tha first turn. If he didn' use it by now, what use could it be?" Dean asked.

"Now that it's my turn, I'll activate my Witch's Cauldron. Getting rid of my monsters, sorry guys, I can summon my Lady of Witchcraft, Baba Yaga" Cassie said as her monsters were sent into a large cauldron with a bubbling green potion in it. Out of it emerged the old woman, Baba Yaga (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"And with her appearance, I'll bring a spell card from my deck to my hand, but I doubt I'll need it" Cassie said searching her deck before making a decision. "Now, I'll use Baba Yaga's effect. By skipping my Battle Phase, I'll deal damage to you equal to half your monsters' total attack. In all they have 3200 attack, so that's 1600 damage. Sorry it had to end this way" Cassie said.

Baba Yaga cackled as she flew over to Shawn, taking a strand of his air, before returning to Cassie. Taking out her doll, Baba Yaga tied the hair around the doll. Then taking out a pin, she gave a slightly sadistic grin as she shoved the pin into the doll. Behind Shawn, a large pin appeared and shot forward to pierce through him...

... But was deflected by a white barrier around Shawn that rose out of a circle on the ground. "What happened? How are you stopping Baba Yaga's effect?" Cassie asked.

"Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment. I'll admit it's not a card I plan on using often, but Jewels pointed out how useful it would be in a Duel against you. You see, when activate, all damage I take from card effects until the end of the turn become 0. So it's useless to harm me" Shawn answered.

"He waited until now to use it!? Why didn't he activate it the first turn!?" Sandra shouted.

"Because he knew there was the possibility of a stronger attack was there. Although I'll admit that last turn would have been better to use. He wouldn't have lost 4800 Life Points after all" Jewels said.

"Ah, but Shawn realized this! You must be dramatic! Bravo Shawn! Bravo!" Haseo shouted clapping.

"Thanks. So, is this all you're going to do?" Shawn asked.

"No. If I leave Baba Yaga out like this, I'll be defeated with your coming turn, which is why I did prepare for such an event. I have to say, I wanted to use this monster. I activate the ritual spell, Vodun Drum" Cassie said as a drum and sticks appeared before Baba Yaga. Interested in them, the old witch began beating on the drum with the sticks. Soon, she was laughing as a fire appeared behind her.

"What do you know, she's summoning him" Voltaire said grinning.

"Him? Who is he?" Sandra asked.

"Watch and learn"

"With this, I'll offer my Baba Yaga to summon a far superior monster. Baron Samedi, Voice of the Dead... in defense mode" Cassie said. Then, Baba Yaga noticed the fire behind her, but it was too late. As she turned around, the fire engulfed her, her remains leaving a shadowy figure. The flames dispersed to reveal a tall creature with a skull for a face. It was wearing a black tuxedo, white top hat, black sunglasses, and cotton plugs in its nasal cavities (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"An eight star ritual monster with 0 attack or defense? Something tells me I won't like this" Shawn said.

"You'd be correct. You see, Baron Samedi is the loa of the dead, loa being a Voodoo Spirit. He stands at the crossroads to the afterlife. He is the one who accepts those near or approaching death into the realm of the dead, perfect for symbolizing his effects. One being he can't be destroyed in battle, and the other being once per turn I can choose one of two effects. I can deal damage to you for every monster in your graveyard times 500. Unfortunately, you have no monsters in the graveyard and your trap would waste it anyways. So I'll use the other effect, which heals me for every monster in my graveyard times 500 points" Cassie explained. With a snap of Baron Samedi's fingers, all of Cassie's destroyed monsters appeared in spirit form and danced around her.

**Shawn's LP: 200 Cassie's LP: 4200**

"That'll be all for now" Cassie said. Baron Samedi looked around and sighed. Pulling a cigar out of his pocket, he placed it in his mouth and lit it with a match he obtained from nowhere quickly.

"Hey! This is a school! I don't care if you are a hologram, no smoking!" Edward shouted. Baron Samedi's response was simple, yet meaningful with a rather obscene hand gesture.

"Hehe, sorry, I forgot to mention he has a taste for tobacco and is rather obscene. He's supposed to be known for being a death loa, but also a sexual one" Cassie chuckled nervously.

"Just what we need, another sexual freak. As if Tanner wasn't enough" Melinda sighed shaking her head.

"Hmm, I guess I should have looked into him a little before giving him to Cassie" Voltaire said.

"You gave that guy to her?"

"Yeah, for Christmas. I looked into the guy and it said he was supposed to be suave. But then again, he is a deity, so there are bound to be a number of things surrounding him, some of which will be false" Voltaire explained. "Actually, that makes me think of what she got me, and that leads to the Dark King. I haven't seen him around recently. Kind of concerning".

"Well we can' say anythin'. You're the only one that sees the psycho" Dean said.

"I've seen him" Sandra said.

"We mean besides that time at Halloween" Melinda explained.

"Yeah, I've still seen him. He stands behind Voltaire a lot and looks bored" Sandra said.

"So you can see Duel Spirits? Interesting" Jewels commented. Their attention was brought back to the Duel when they heard an explosion.

**Shawn's LP: 200 Cassie's LP: 3300**

"Now that my Kayakujutsu's effect is over, we'll move on to the final move. I'll admit, your card is powerful. If I leave it out, you'll keep healing yourself and with Baron Samedi on the field and in defense, only Sojutsu could damage you, but not enough to end it. I'd keep gaining cards in my hand until I had too many and had to discard a monster at some point. Then you'd use the other effect and end this" Shawn said.

"Yeah, I know, I'm the one planning on doing it after all" Cassie said in annoyance.

"Sorry, just had to say it. But now I have to end this, so I'll summon Neo-Ninja of Taijutsu" Shawn said as the muscular ninja appeared on his side of the field (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1000). "Now, I'll activate two Gifts of the Martyr. Offering my Taijutsu and Kayakujutsu, I'll empower my Sojutsu by their attack until the end of the turn" Shawn said as both Neo-Ninja disappeared, leaving their spirits behind. Their spirits circled Sojutsu for a few seconds before entering the ninja's body (Attack: 1200 + 1000 + 2000 Defense: 800).

"I see. You didn't use those spells earlier because you didn't need them. So now you'll attack with Sojutsu, using his effect to go straight through Baron Samedi's nonexistent defense, and hit me" Cassie said.

"You've got it. This was a fun Duel, we should do it again sometime" Shawn said. With a motion of his hand, Sojutsu thrust his spear through Baron Samedi, who didn't seem to take notice as he was busy with his cigar, and hit Cassie with no resistance.

**Shawn's LP: 200 Cassie's LP: 0000**

"Then it's decided. Shawn will move to Black Dorm. Now lets get out of here" Edward said.

"Hold it. I would like to bring something up. Cassie's Dueling was superb, and definitely deserves to be in a better dorm" Veina said.

"Yeah, but we can't just put her in my dorm. As much as I'd welcome that, the principal was very specific" Pluto said.

"Isn't he supposed to be called the Chancellor?" Shawn asked.

"Same thing"

"Yes, I understand that. I do believe, however, that we had a Duel earlier that ended in a tie. The results of it were very lacking, wouldn't you say?" Veina asked.

"Ah, yes. Those students will drop down to White Dorm while Shawn moves to Black Dorm and Cassie moves to Purple Dorm. Everyone wins. Now lets get something to eat. I skipped breakfast for these Duels" Pluto said getting up and leading Veina to the cafeteria.

"Well, it looks like everyone won here. Have a good day, or whatever" Edward said giving them a lazy wave goodbye.

"You alright Cassie? That was a pretty unexpected defeat" Jewels asked as everyone checked on the gothic girl.

"I'm fine. Thought I had it won though" Cassie answered.

"Sorry about Baron. I didn't know he could be so... vulgar, at times" Voltaire admitted.

"Its fine. He's got his own charm. You just have to look at him closely... Like you".

"Alright, don' get all lovey dovey on us. I swear, for some goth people, you two sure are cheery round each other" Dean said.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a girlfriend" Sandra pointed out making waterfall tears slide down Dean's face.

"Insults aside, I say we celebrate both of our friends' promotions! To the Black Dorm restaurant!" Haseo announced.

"There's a Black Dorm restaurant?" Jewels asked.

"Yes, but we never took you there before because only Black Dorm Students and one guest each is allowed in. Before we didn't have enough, but now we can all go. Well, minus Tanner. Later we won't be able to do it because he'll be around, but for now we'll let him sleep" Voltaire said.

"You look like you need sleep. Lets get you to the mansion" Cassie said.

"You need to get your new uniforms first though" Voltaire said.

"Right, to the tailor then"

**Tanner's Room**

"Oh my head. Stupid midget kicking me into a wall. Well, I need to get to bed to sleep for tomorrow" Tanner said getting up. Looking around, he realized he was in his room. He also saw the calendar that Dean kept in the room and realized the date. "Oh snap! I'm going to miss the Duel!". Leaping out of his bed, he rushed to the door, not even looking as he swung it open and ran out, only to fall back when he hit someone.

"Excuse me young man, but do you mind not running into me?"

"Sorry, but I'm in a bit of a rush" Tanner said getting back up. Looking at the person outside his door, he saw Bat. "Who are you? I've never seen someone in that uniform" Tanner asked.

"I'm Bat, Headmaster of the Relinquished Mansion. Would you be Tanner?"

"Yes I am! But why do you need to know?"

"It seems that your name was somehow missing from the Private Exams list. I believe because there wasn't a suitable opponent. If you will follow me, I'll Duel you in place of another student for your opportunity" Bat said.

"Well what are we waiting for!? Lets go!".

**Original Cards List:**

Familiar Summoning / Trap: This card can only be activated when this cards controller takes damage. Summon one Beast or Fiend-type monster from your deck with 0 attack.

_A Witch's Black Cat and Imp appearing on either side of a woman wearing a hooded robe._

Witch's Imp / Dark / 1 / 0 / 0 / Fiend / Effect: At the end of your turn where both you and your opponent took equal damage, gain Life Points equal to half the damage you took.

_A knee height, red, humanoid creature with a pointed tail and ears, short white horns, and a long nose. It wears Mickey Mouse style gloves, pants, and shoes._

Neo-Ninja of Sojutsu / Wind / 3 / 1200 / 800 / Warrior / Effect: When this card does battle with a defense position monster whose defense is lower then this attacking card's attack, deal battle damage to your opponent.

_A man with shaved brown hair and calm yellow eyes. He wears large, white pants tucked into his blue boots and a blue shirt with the kanji for 'pierce' on it. He holds a spear._

Vodun Drum / Ritual Spell: This card is used to summon 'Baron Samedi, Voice of the Dead'. In order to ritual summon this monster, you must offer monsters from your hand or field whose combined level are equal to or greater then the Level 8.

_A Voodoo Priest beating a rhythm onto an old, black drum near a bonfire as a hulking shadow appears amidst the flames._

Baron Samedi, Voice of the Dead / Dark / 8 / 0 / 0 / Zombie / Effect: This card can only be ritual summoned by the 'Vodun Drum'. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Once per turn, you may use one of the following effects. 1- Increase your Life Points by 500 equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard. 2- Inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to 500 for each monster in their graveyard.

_An abnormally tall creature with a skull for a face wearing a black tuxedo, white top hat, black sunglasses, and cotton plugs in its nasal cavities, tipping its hat as spirits swarm around him._

**Author's Note:** That's it! One more chapter to go! And I think I left it pretty obvious as to what's happening next time. I have to thank Metal Overlord 2.0 for Vodun Drum and Baron Samedi, Voice of the Dead. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, generic saying, I know. Man I can't wait. Next chapter, the conclusion of Season 1! And after that, I have a super surprise for everyone. Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

1It's here! The season finale! Man, I'm just so excited that I'm going to have to get straight to the story. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Eternal Unrest, Defeat Of Evil

"This place looks weird. Why are we Dueling here again? It seems a little dangerous" Tanner said looking at his surroundings. Bat had led him out to a part of the coastline he had never seen before. It was full of cragged rocks jutting out of the ocean. Two in particular were large enough for a small group of people to stand. They were connected by a small rope bridge, but it was a frightening ordeal to cross as one small move, and you would either be mangled on the rocks, or lost in the ocean. At this time Tanner and Bat were facing each other from these rocks.

"Not at all. What harm could be done anyways? All we're using is holograms. Besides, I like the atmosphere" Bat said as the wind blew against the two, dark storm clouds gathering above.

"But you can't even see past those bandages"

"That's besides the point boy. Now, are you ready to start things?" Bat asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Bat's LP: 8000**

"As the instructor, I'll start things off. And I'll do so playing Call of the Mummy, so if I control no monsters, once per turn I am allowed to special summon a Zombie monster from my hand. Come forth Patrician of Darkness" Bat said as the blue skinned vampire flew and hovered in the area in between the two (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400).

"Hey! I heard about this guy! He was in Cassie's story about an evil doll!" Tanner exclaimed.

"O-... Okay. Anyways, since I special summoned him, I can still normal summon. Welcome forth Vampire Lady" Bat said as a pale blue woman with green hair wearing a purple dress that gave the appearance a demonic hand was holding her appeared, levitating next to the Patrician (Attack: 1550 Defense: 1550).

"Hmm. I think I'm getting the theme of your deck" Tanner said observing the two monsters.

"Yes, I suppose they are rather revealing, but I still have some surprises"

"Of course. Who knows what other kinds of blue skin monsters you have in that deck?" Tanner said.

"Wh-what? You think that's the theme of my deck?" Bat asked getting a merry nod from Tanner. _"Is this really the great evil? He seems cheerful, but it's taking all my strength not to succumb to his aura"_.

"Hey! Are you going to finish up or what!?" Tanner shouted.

"Right. I'll end my turn at that"

"Good! Because now that you have monsters out and I don't, I can special summon Cyber Dragon!" Tanner announced as the mechanical monster flew out into the air before Tanner (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600). "Now I'll normal summon The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion. It doesn't really resembled my deck's style, but it's sure useful" Tanner said as a mass of body parts that wasn't repulsing, but gave a glowing warmth appeared, but had to clutch onto Tanner's pillar to keep from falling into the waters below (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1600).

"That is a rather odd monster. But the fact you summoned it instead of setting it tells me you have plans for it" Bat suspected.

"Right-o! You see, he can count as any Fusion Material Monster, and instead of needing Polymerization, I can tribute monsters on my field that make up the fusion monster I want. So I offer The Light and Cyber Dragon to summon Cyber Twin Dragon!" Tanner announced as the two headed machine appeared, wrapping itself around Tanner's pillar (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2100).

"That's a move I haven't seen before, but one I will overcome" Bat said.

"Overcome this! Cyber Twin Dragon, destroy Vampire Lady!" Tanner shouted. One of the heads opened its mouth and fired a beam of energy at the feminine monster, but the attack was instead intercepted by the Patrician.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Bat's LP: 7200**

"Is something not working? He was attacking the lady, not that I don't like how she looks" Tanner said eyeing the vampiress.

"No, everything is functional. You see, my Patrician of Darkness chooses the targets of your attacks, as such, I redirected the attack toward himself" Bat explained.

"Wow, that would have been really useful if my Cyber Twin Dragon couldn't attack twice in the same Battle Phase. Lets try this again!" Tanner shouted. This time, the other head opened its mouth and fired the beam at the opposing monster, only this time hitting its intended target.

**Tanner's LP: 8000 Bat's LP: 5950**

"Alright! I'll end my turn there. At this rate, I'm going to be living it big in the Black Dorm!" Tanner said pumping his fist into the air.

_"Believe me child, you'll wish you could even live on this island once I really start playing" _Bat thought drawing his next card.

**Cafeteria**

"Man, I can't wait to get my room in the Black Dorm. I think I'll enjoy sleeping in a huge bed. Don't get me wrong, I like my hammock, but I think I'll enjoy the Black Dorm even more" Shawn said.

"Yeah. I'll enjoy the Purple Dorm, I just hope I don't run into that Mansen freak" Cassie said.

"I don't think there's much to worry about. He hasn't done anything to anyone recently. Then again, that could be bad" Voltaire said.

"Are you sure you want to be here? You're not looking too good" Cassie said.

"I want to be here to celebrate your promotion"

"Yay! Everyone celebrates!" Sandra shouted, obviously affected by the amount of food she has already dug into.

"Not everyone. Tanner ain't here" Dean pointed out.

"Should we be concerned? Noone has seen him all day" Jewels asked.

"No. He's probably still unconscious" Melinda said.

"But what if he isn't? Do you really want to think what he could do without one of us watching over him?" Jewels asked.

"... crap. I'll go check on him" Melinda sighed.

"There's no need to. On my way back to the dorm, I saw him leaving with Headmaster Bat of the Relinquished Mansion" Edward said as he passed the group to grab some food.

"Thanks for the warning! See, I told you nothing bad would happen" Melinda said sitting back down.

"Hmm. I wonder where Tanner was going with him" Sandra thought aloud, a large question mark appearing over her head.

"Does it really matter? He's got a responsible adult wit' him, so nothin' bad could happen" Dean said.

"I don't necessarily believe that's true" Haseo said earning him a questioning look from his friends. "I was just thinking. Mister Bat hasn't been around for long and we haven't seen him before, so we never thought much of him, but think about this. Dove, Raven, Boa, Bat. Get the resemblance?". The response from the group was all the same.

"Shit"

**The Duel**

"I'll give it to you that you got an early lead with that move, but I have the superior skills. For example, I believe you're familiar with this card, Pot of Bone" Bat said pocketing Vampire Lady to draw three cards. "Just what I needed. Let me show you the power of a true Zombie Rush" Bat said with a sinister smirk.

"Hey, I have a question. How can you tell what cards you have if your eyes are covered with those bandages?" Tanner asked suddenly.

"That was rather random, but I suppose there is a valid point to it. You see, I'm not blind at all, and while these bandages do limit my sight, the fibers are loose enough for me to see things, blurry as they might be. When I Duel, I reposition them so I can see better. That answer you question?"

"Yep. So you can continue with your turn" Tanner said.

"Alright then. I'll use Call of the Mummy's effect to special summon Vampire Lord" Bat said as a man with a similar appearance as Vampire Lady's, only with shorter hair and was wearing evening wear with a cape that had a design so it would look like a demonic hand was holding him appeared after a large number of bats converged on that spot (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1500).

"Ah-ha! I knew it! More blue people!" Tanner shouted pointing at the new monster, making it and Bat sweatdrop.

"Right, but he won't remain this way for long. Vampire Lord, release your inner strength!" Bat commanded. Vampire Lord suddenly clutched his chest as he broke out into a cold sweat. His clothes became tight as his body grew, his muscles bulging as his skin darkened to a deep purple. His cape became a set of odd wings as the rest of his clothes were torn apart. His face distorted into something animalistic with glowing red eyes. The new monster roared into the sky, declaring its power (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2100).

"Meet Vampire Genesis. The evolution of the Vampire race" Bat said as the hulking creature breathed heavily as it glared down Cyber Twin Dragon.

"Vampires!? Man, I guess I was wrong about the blue people thing. Although purple is blue mixed with red" Tanner said.

"Okay, now you're just trying to annoy me. I'll use my monster's effect to send a Zombie from my hand to the graveyard to summon a Zombie with a lower level then the one I discarded. So I'll get rid of Despair from the Dark to revive my Patrician of Darkness" Bat said as the blue vampire returned to the field, bowing to Zombie Genesis (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400).

"And I haven't normal summoned yet either, so I'll summon Blood Sucker" Bat said as a humanoid creature that had red skin, two small horns, claws, fangs, and feathers on its arms appeared next to the other undead monsters (Attack: 1300 Defense: 1500).

"Whoa. That was pretty cool. I'll have to recommend that monster to Voltaire" Tanner said.

"I suppose he would be skilled at wielding them with his Zombie rush, burn, and mill deck. Why, Vampire Lord and Lady make you choose a card from your deck depending on the type I declare and send it to the graveyard when they deal damage to you" Bat admitted.

"That's even better! Man, you guys are both from the mansion place, both look like goths, and both use these kind of decks. Maybe you should be his mentor or something"

"I doubt he'd see eye to eye with me. Now, I'll have my Vampire Genesis destroy your Cyber Twin Dragon" Bat said. Genesis roared before flying forward with surprising speed for a monster its size and grabbed both of the creature's heads and smashed them together.

**Tanner's LP: 7800 Bat's LP: 5950**

"Now, Patrician and Blood Sucker will follow up" Bat announced as both monsters leapt forward, sinking their fangs into Tanner's arms.

**Tanner's LP: 4500 Bat's LP: 5950**

"And when Blood Sucker deals damage to you, the top card of your deck is sent to the graveyard" Bat said.

"What a move! I had the advantage and then you turned it around there! Man, I'm going to have to get lucky if I want to get things in my favor again" Tanner said.

_"Luck will not decide the fate of this Duel, but my will to stop your evil"_

**Boa's Room**

"So is he doing it now? I'm dying to know how things end up" Dove asked.

"I believe so. He said today would be the perfect time while his friends were distracted" Raven said.

"Which makes this a good day. He ends everything in one Duel and we just relax" Boa said sprawling out on his couch.

"Boa! Open up this door right now!" Sandra shouted kicking the door off its hinges.

"What was the point in demanding for him to open the door if you were just going to kick it down?" Shawn asked.

"Because it's more fun this way"

"My door! What the hell did you do!? You don't go around kicking people's doors down! I have to pay for that you know!" Boa shouted rushing over to try and put the door back, only to fall back down.

"Why are you intruding in the Kaiser's room without his permission?" Raven asked stepping forward.

"Yeah! I thought you guys would be afraid of us after the butt whooping we gave most of you" Dove chirped.

"Where's your leader? Bat" Haseo asked.

"Uh-oh, he figured out. What do we do now?" Dove asked.

"Does noone care about the goddamn door!? That wasn't cheap wood either! That was antique!" Boa yelled.

"We do not have to tell you where he is. Besides, he'll still finish his business with your friend anyways. Then this will all be over" Raven answered.

"I'm sick of this! What the hell did the boy eva' do to you!? He hasn' even done nothin' to yar sister! And he's a pervert for cryin' out loud!" Dean shouted.

"I guess noone else cares about my door. Not even my friends" Boa said.

"It's not what your friend has done, but what he will do that concerns us. If you knew even the slightest bit of history on your friend, you would realize just what kind of a monster he is" Raven said.

"How do you know anything about him when we don't? We're his friends after all" Jewels questioned.

"Because my brother is really smart! He can learn about anything as long as it exists. Teach them bro!" Dove shouted.

"There used to be a time where people respected their betters" Boa sighed.

"I suppose I'll teach them a lesson. I'll be back with some equipment to show you all what really lies in that boy's soul" Raven said walking past the group. Before he went for the stairs, he turned around and said "Boa, you should fix that door".

**The Duel**

"Alright, now that it's my turn, I'm going to change things again. For one, I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards" Tanner said as the grinning green pot appeared for a second before disappearing. "And what do you know, I have just what I need. I summon the key of my deck, Cyber Hero!" Tanner announced as the heroic machine stepped next to its master on the pillar (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500).

"Cyber... Hero? I've never heard of this monster before. I mean at all" Bat said looking at the foreign monster.

"Lets just say he's special, just like his abilities. For one, when he's summoned I can summon a Level 4 or lower Cyber monster from my deck to the field. I'm thinking of going for Proto-Cyber Dragon" Tanner said as a less developed Cyber Dragon curled around the pillar (Attack: 1100 Defense: 600). "And now I'll activate Inferno Reckless Summon. Because I just special summoned my monster, I can take all copies of it from my deck and summon them to the field. Of course, you get to summon all copies of one of your monsters there to the field as well".

"I'll choose Patrician of Darkness. Although I don't how summoning more of those will help" Bat said as two more of the blue vampires arrived (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400).

"Ah, but here's the fun thing. Inferno Reckless Summon only works on my monsters that have 1500 or less attack, an flaw you don't have to worry about. But the thing is, Proto-Cyber Dragon, while lower then 1500 attack, is treated as a Cyber Dragon when face-up on the field. This means that with Inferno Reckless Summon, I can bring all the Cyber Dragon in my graveyard, as well as the two in my deck to the field" Tanner said as the three Cyber Dragon's began flying around him (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600) (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600) (Attack: 2100 Defense: 1600).

"Impressive, but again I'm lacking an view as to what you think you can do... unless you plan on summoning Cyber End Dragon" Bat said eyeing Tanner's monsters.

"Oh, I've got more then that. Now I activate a very powerful spell card, Double Fusion! At the cost of 500 Life Points, I can essentially use Polymerization's effect twice this turn!" Tanner announced as two swirling portal appeared to either side of him.

**Tanner's LP: 4000 Bat's LP: 5950**

"My first fusion summon will be with the Proto-Cyber Dragon, which counts as Cyber Dragon, and two of my real Cyber Dragons to summon the monster you mentioned, Cyber End Dragon!" Tanner announced as the three monsters entered to portal to Tanner's right. Out of the portal appeared a much larger Cyber Dragon with large wings and three heads, each different in design (Attack: 4000 Defense: 2800).

"As I expected, but now the question of the next monster you plan on summoning is put into play" Bat said looking at the large machine before him.

"This one I'll do with cards in my hand. So by sending two Cyber Ogre's from my hand to the graveyard, I'll summon Cyber Ogre 2!" Tanner announced as two Cyber Ogre's appeared next to the remaining portal, only to be sucked in. In return, the dreaded Cyber Ogre 2 flew out (Attack: 2600 Defense: 1900).

"Astounding. You summon two of the most feared Cyber monsters in your second turn. I'll admit, you're stronger then you appear" Bat said.

"Haha! But you act like the turn is over. Now for my final move. I use my Cyber Hero and Cyber Dragon to Synchro Summon Cyber Chimera!" Tanner revealed.

"What!? A Cyber Synchro!? But I've never heard of such a thing! Cyber Chimera or not!" Bat said taking a small step back but quickly moved forward when he remembered where he was.

Cyber Hero through his sword and shield into the air where they clashed. The clash drew Cyber Dragon in which then became five stars. Those five stars circled around Cyber Hero before entering its body. Then, it's body transformed, various parts of the machine monsters in the graveyard appeared, but still leaving a vaguely humanoid figure (Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000).

"I-it's that powerful from only two monsters?"

"Well here's the deal. His attack and defense equals the number of Machine-type monsters in my graveyard times 500. So I have three Cyber Dragons, one Proto-Cyber Dragon, two Cyber Ogres, one Cyber Twin Dragon, and one Cyber Hero. That's eight monsters. Times 500, and that's 4000 attack and defense" Tanner explained.

"My lord. You truly are a beast to summon those three in one turn"

"I wouldn't say I'm a beast. In fact, let me show you. Cyber Ogre 2, destroy his Genesis! And he gains half of the attack target's attack for the damage step!"

"First Patrician, intercept the attack and make yourself the target!" Bat commanded. As Cyber Ogre 2 flew forward, a Patrician got in its path. It stood no chance as the Machine grew (Attack: 2600 + 1000 Defense: 1900) and tore through the vampire.

**Tanner's LP: 4000 Bat's LP: 4350**

Cyber Ogre 2 flew back to Tanner where the other monsters were waiting for their turn (Attack: 3600 - 1000 Defense: 1900). "Now, my Cyber End Dragon will attack your Genesis!"

"Second Patrician, shield Genesis!" Bat shouted once more as the vampire covered for the hulking brute that seemed to show no sorrow at the valiant sacrifice.

**Tanner's LP: 4000 Bat's LP: 2350**

"Finally, Cyber Chimera will strike your Genesis down!"

"Last Patrician, defend your superior!" Bat yelled for a final time as his last Patrician was ripped apart by various body parts and blasts of energy.

**Tanner's LP: 4000 Bat's LP: 350**

"Oh yeah! Who's bad!? I'm bad!" Tanner shouted doing a little dance that Sandra would be proud of.

_"This little bastard. I knew he was dangerous, but this was beyond what I expected. I need to get my greatest creature if I want to win this"_ Bat thought drawing his next card. Looking at it, he gave a devious smirk. _"This is over"._

**Boa's Room**

"I still don't think he has anything that could change our opinions of Tanner, so why are we even listening to this?" Sandra asked.

"Because we want to say we gave them a chance before teaching them a lesson in trying to get rid of a fellow cast member" Haseo answered.

"Are you two done? Because I want to get this over with" Raven said setting up what appeared to be a family tree.

"Can someone hand me a screw? I'm getting the door back up but I need to hold it in place" Boa asked, only to be ignored like the other times.

"Now we begin. You see, your friend has a bloodline that drinks blood and breathes death. One that leads back to times before much of recorded history, but we'll focus on more present times. For example, a few decades ago, one of your friend's ancestor was a high-ranking Nazi officer. One that enjoyed killing the Hebrews every chance he got, but not as much as he loved torturing them" Raven said pointing to one of the faces on the chart.

"So? Nobody wants to be known for their ancestors' mistakes. Lots of people of those kind" Cassie said.

"True, but explain how every generation he had a demented mind. Another example is early colonial times, his ancestor was a vicious slave owner. He was known for whipping slave boys and girls for minor offenses, so much that he had to buy new slaves almost every week because he killed former ones in his beatings" Raven said pointing to a different face.

"That was a horrible time in history, we all know that. Many white people owned slaves, but we're trying to mend the bonds. Heck, I bet Tanner has lived with a few black people during his time with multiple foster families" Melinda said.

"That he did. Of course, I can't waste all our time with every last ancestor he has that has performed acts of unspeakable evil, but let me bring things to the most current history. What happened to his real family"

"You know what happened to his real family!?" the group shouted in unison.

"Yes. Let me explain. At this time, the ancestor of evil was his father, Mr. Skins. While he did not perform the same level of evil as others, he was still a brute. When he returned from his work, he would often beat his wife and child. Some times he would justify himself while other times he needed no reason at all"

"At some point, he discovered a secret about the corporation he was working for, and had presented it to the government. He was to appear at the trial where the fate of the corporation would be decided. A week before the trial on a snowing night, the family was met with an unexpected visitor. A mercenary by the name of Curtis T. Tarwheel"

"We know that guy! He Dueled against Shawn! When we mentioned his name, Tanner passed out" Sandra said.

"As expected. The man slaughtered the boy's parents in front of him. He let him live only because he didn't think it was necessary. Not in the sense that he was being merciful, but because he wasn't being paid enough for three whole kills. As cheerful as your friend may seem, he's holding this in his soul. Nobody goes through an ordeal like that and gets out that happy" Raven finished.

"Th-this can't be true. Tanner couldn't have gone through that" Melinda stuttered.

"Unfortunately, he's right. He has the documents right here to prove it" Voltaire said holding up a folder. Everyone took a quick look to confirm their fears. And then, all was silent.

**The Duel**

"I'll hand it to you boy, you have some talent, but you are nothing compared to a real Duelist" Bat said. "I'll start with my own Pot of Greed, bringing my hand to four. Now, I'll use Genesis' effect to discard another Despair from the Dark to revive a Patrician of Darkness" Bat said as the blue vampire returned to the field once more (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1400).

"But he won't be here for long, because I use Mystic Wok to offer him for a gain in Life Points equal to his attack" Bat said as the vampire was cooked up in a giant dish and served.

**Tanner's LP: 4000** **Bat's LP: 2350**

"Of course, there was a reason behind that. I can now use Dimension Fusion which, for the cost of 2000 Life Points, returns as many monsters that are removed from play to our fields. Of course, I'm the only one with such a condition. So welcome back my Vampire Lady used for Pot of Bone and Vampire Lord who was removed to summon Vampire Genesis" Bat said as the duo appeared on the field (Attack: 1550 Defense: 1550) (Attack: 2000 Defense: 1500).

"Why did you go through all that to summon those two?" Tanner asked.

"Why, to summon my ultimate monster of course. You see, I need three different monsters with 'Vampire' in their names. So now, I offer my Vampire Lady, Lord, and Genesis to summon their master. King of Vampires, Bat!".

The three Vampire monsters all bowed and burst into a frenzy of bats which formed together into a man. He had slick black hair and wore a fancy suit and cape that one would find at a masquerade ball. He opened his eyes to reveal glowing red eyes. He gave Tanner a small smirk which revealed some sharp fangs (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2000).

"He doesn't look that powerful. And his attack isn't stronger the Genesis', in fact his defense is weaker. What do you have planned?" Tanner asked.

"Only the most powerful attack ever planned. You see, once per turn I can offer another monster on my side of the field and my Bat gains that monster's attack for the turn. Both point wise and the ability to attack again. So I'll get rid of my Blood Sucker to empower my monster" Bat said as the superior monster appeared behind the smaller, red monster and lifted it up, sinking its fangs into the creature (Attack: 3000 + 1300 Defense: 2000).

"So, you get to attack twice, it won't be enough to finish me off" Tanner said.

"Ah, but you don't know about my monster's second effect. But first, Bat, enslave his Ogre" Bat commanded.

"Enslave?". The monster suddenly disappeared, only to reappear behind Cyber Ogre 2, in which he sunk his fangs into the metal monster's neck, surprisingly penetrating it.

**Tanner's LP: 2300 Bat's LP: 350**

Tanner looked up to see one less monster, but instead saw his Cyber Ogre 2 on Bat's side of the field, it's eyes glowing red. "This is my monster's other ability. During the turn my monster destroyed an opponent's monster, I can summon that monster to my side of the field until the end of the turn where it will die. So now your Cyber Ogre 2 is mine, and your Chimera doesn't gain any power. Now, second strike, enslave his Dragon". Once more, the monster appeared behind the opposing machine. But this time it bit into the back to avoid attacking all three heads.

**Tanner's LP: 2000 Bat's LP: 350**

"Now, I could either defeat your Chimera with your Ogre or suicide it with your Dragon. But because I don't want to pick favorites and you'll lose anyways, Ogre, Dragon, combine attacks and finish this" Bat commanded. Both monsters flew forward crashing into Chimera and destroyed not just the monster and the remainder of Tanner's Life Points, but also the foundation of the pillar.

**Tanner's LP: 0000 Bat's LP: 350**

"Wh-what's going on here!? Why is it breaking!?" Tanner shouted as he tried to keep balance on the crumbling rock.

"You know nothing of who or what you are, something I think is for your own good. To keep this world safe, I have erased your existence. Whether your body is crushed beneath the rocks below and the rocks that will fall on you or you drown in the oceans that have righteously destroyed your evil, I do not care. What I do know, is you will not plague this planet, so be gone, may the demons of hell be merciful on you as you never came to fruition" Bat said.

Then, Tanner fell back and landed in the rough water below, his form disappearing as he sank into the now black waters. Bat did not look back as he traveled across his bridge because as far as he and all others in this world were concerned, Tanner was dead.

King of Vampires, Bat / Dark / 10 / 3000 / 2000 / Zombie / Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card cannot be special summoned except by tributing three different monsters with 'Vampire' in their name. Once per turn, you may offer one monster on your side of the field to give this card that monster's attack and to attack twice this Battle Phase. If this card destroys a monster in battle, you may special summoned the destroyed monster to your side of the field. At the end of the turn that monster is special summoned it is destroyed.

_A pale man with slick black hair, glowing red eyes, and fangs wearing a suit and cape seen frequently in masquerade balls._

**Author's Note:** This concludes Season 1. I hope you've enjoyed his chapter and season. To have gotten this far is amazing to me. I have so much more I want to say, but I'll save that for the series finale. I thank you for having read this far and hope you review.


	31. Chapter 31

1Hey there guys! It's here! I've been looking forward to this for a while, so sorry I haven't updated in a bit. This is the all important season opener, so I hope you enjoy it, especially since it has two things I'm really happy to do.

Second Season Starts, Special Guest Appearance!

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! It's nice to see all of you here at our humble little island!" Corpus shouted as people began walking off the cruiser.

"Humble? Corpus, you have the walkway marked with fire and Duel Monster holograms jumping around the place, this is far from humble" Wise said as he approached his associate.

"Wise! Great to see you! And I see you have Celena with you. Nice to see you again!" Corpus said leaping over to the girl and shaking her hand vigorously.

"Um, hello? Why are you here if you don't mind me asking?" Celena asked not expecting to see the odd man.

"You didn't tell her? No fair! Well, I should let you know, I am the new Chancellor of Duel Academy!" Corpus declared loudly.

"Sheesh, this place is so loud Angelfish. I think I'd be better off on the boat" Kirimaru said positioning himself next to the girl.

"Whoa! Kirimaru!? Man, we're getting tons of celebrities today. Celena, Kirimaru, and two special guests, one invited the other a party crasher" Corpus said.

"Speaking of that, how is our invited guest? Is he happy and ready to perform?" Wise asked.

"He's okay, but he keeps saying he didn't want ramen as payment. I thought you said he did" Corpus answered.

"I'm only relaying what his manager told me. Alright, so he'll be prepped for later. What about the other guest? How is he?"

"Alright at the moment, but I don't know what to do with him. The big man said you knew what to do" Corpus said.

"Of course. I'm going to make this minor issue into a major head liner. Sorry Celena, but I have a bigger plan in production here" Wise stated.

"You're starting to sound like Haseo" Celena pointed out making a sweat drop appear on the man's head.

**Duel Academy, Chancellor's Office**

"Sir, I'm sorry but he's taking just a little longer greeting some very important guests. He should be back momentarily" a security guard said.

"Bull! He's avoiding me! Those bastards snuck behind my back and stole the Academy out of my hands!" one of the most imposing of the century. Seto Kaiba Jr.

"Sorry I'm late, I was picking up some friends" Corpus said entering the room with Wise following close behind him.

"Well at least you had the courage to face me. Now, how about you explain how I'm going to get my Academy back" Kaiba said.

"Your Academy? Sir, I believe our boss owns 30 percent of this institution's stocks, with myself and Corpus here owning 10 percent each. That puts us well over the required amount" Wise stated.

"You bought it all out when I was dealing with a family crisis, I couldn't counteract" Kaiba pointed out.

"Like we knew your family was in crisis" Wise scoffed.

"Sure, and I'm sure if I met with the man who injured my mother in a stabbing, he would tell me Zitech employed him"

"Listen, we're not going to take this vulgar assault on our being. Usually, we'd tell you to get out of here, it's our Academy. However, statistics state that you still hold about 30 percent of the stocks, so we're willing to make a deal with you. One Duel. You win, you receive my 10 percent, Corpus' 10 percent, and one third of our boss' percent. We win, we get your remainder" Wise offered.

"I suppose a Duel is an acceptable way to decide the fate of this establishment. Deal. So, which one of you will be Dueling me?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh no, we won't be Dueling you. You see, we have another person in mind. A rather famous Duelist who we're lucky to have with us" Wise said.

**Duel Academy, Stage**

"Wow, look at all these students. It's a lot of people to be performing for" Celena said looking out from behind the curtain of the large stage placed near the entrance of the school. Students wearing red, yellow, and blue uniforms were all gathered awaiting entertainment.

"Yeah, but you've had a bigger crowd already. Heck, the stadium we Dueled in was a lot larger than this, and it was also televised" Kirimaru said, his focus more on the rather large buffet table back stage. It had delicacies that would make a king drool.

"Yeah, but that was a Duel. And against you, a professional. I wasn't expected to do well anyways. This is singing. I'm supposed to be good at this since it's my career, but now I don't know how well I'll do" Celena said.

"You'll do fine Angelfish. Just remember to stay confidence. Oooh! They have snow crab legs!" Kirimaru announced reaching for the seafood dish. Just as he was about to grab the one of the legs, another hand grabbed it. "Hey! That was mine!".

"Sorry, but I'm starving. All I've been given to eat so far is ramen. It's good for a quick meal, but a man can't live off of it!" the man who stole the crab legs said breaking part of the leg to get to the meat within.

The man had flashy gray spiked hair and was wearing a large white overcoat over his black shirt, velvet jeans, and white tennis shoes. A purple guitar was slightly visible on the man's back.

"Only ramen? What about fruits or vegetables? You'll get scurvy if you don't eat something else" Kirimaru asked.

"That's what I said, but they don't listen to me. After all, I am the Pop Hero Duelist, Ed Wright!" the man said pointing a finger into the air while spotlight landed on the man.

"Where's the light coming from?" Kirimaru asked looking into the sky trying to find its source.

"That doesn't matter. So, did you two win a special contest? Not many people are allowed backstage after all" Ed asked.

"Um, we're part of the entertainment. Kirimaru is giving a guest appearance and I'm going to sing. I was supposed to be the head act, but apparently someone else took that position" Celena explained.

"My apologies, I've done that before without meaning to" Ed said.

"Wait, you're taking my spot?"

"Yes, and again I apologize. I guess I shine so bright, new stars such as yourself aren't seen past my rays" Ed said in a way that wasn't conceited, but making a point.

"... I'm sorry, but who are you? I've never heard of you" Celena asked.

"What!? Maybe you just know my full name. It's Edward Wright. Does that ring any bells?" Ed asked.

"Nope. Sorry, but I've never heard of an Ed Wright or a Pop Hero Duelist. I don't even understand why you would have a title like that" Celena said.

"You must be kidding. Here, watch this" Ed commanded. Pulling the curtains apart, Ed stuck his head out and a roar of cheer emerged from the crowd. Closing the curtains behind him, Ed grinned. "See, I am a well known star".

"Okay... I still don't know who you are" Celena said.

"Kids these days are so cruel" Ed wept.

"Angelfish, I think you need to apologize to Starfish" Kirimaru said.

"Starfish?"

"What? He's a star after all. I don't know much about him personally, but I'm Japanese, so cut me some slack" Kirimaru said before grabbing some of the crab legs and stuffing them in his mouth, his teeth crunching through the shells with ease.

"Don't eat with your mouth open... or shell in your mouth. You look more like a shark when you do that" Celena said.

"Angelfish is so mean" Kirimaru cried with waterfall tears streaming down his face.

"I'm just not lucky with famous Duelists today" Celena said as a large bead of sweat rolled down the back of her head due to the depressed men before her.

"Man our we lucky. Kirimaru, Ed Wright, and that hot chick from the Duel a while back, Celena" a male voice said. Celena turned to see two boys walking forward.

One had spiky brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform which was like a Black Dorm Uniform, but blue. The other boy had light blue eyes and slightly darker blue hair that had a curved back spike on each side of his head and a larger one going back. He also was wearing an Obelisk Blue Uniform, only darker in color and slightly larger on his skinny frame.

"Kaisuke, would you please keep quiet? I don't want to be embarrassed in front of these stars" the boy with blue hair said.

"Sorry Aito, I just can't believe all these people being at our school" the brown haired boy said.

"Can we help you?" Celena asked.

"Sorry, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Aito and this is Kaisuke. We're the top two rookies of Duel Academy. We have some special privileges to be back here" Aito said.

"You sure are pretty. Do you have a boyfriend?" Kaisuke asked only to receive an elbow in the ribs courtesy of Aito.

"That's none of your business. Hey, can either of you tell me what this big celebration is for anyways? I know it's a stupid question, but I was only told I was going to perform here" Celena asked.

"Unfortunately, these two need to settle down and rest up for later, but I'll explain soon enough" Wise said as he, Corpus, and Kaiba walked in on the conversation.

"Hey Mr. Wise, Mr. Corpus, Mr... Kaiba? The owner of Kaiba Corporation!?" Celena exclaimed.

"Oh sure, she knows a guy who owns a business, but not a famous singer/Duelst" Ed said.

"What's the matter with him?" Wise asked.

"Angelfish said she didn't know him and made him sad. She's being very mean today" Kirimaru said.

"I didn't mean to offend anybody!" Celena shouted.

"Alright then, I'm just going to ignore this and move on. Ed, do your remember what was in your contract?" Wise asked.

"It said that for the day, I was to do as you asked as long as it didn't go past certain restrictions" Ed said as once.

"Correct. I'm going to make use of your contract right now. I want you to entertain the crowd by Dueling Mr. Kaiba here. Do you have your deck ready?" Wise asked.

"A professional always does. Of course, I need a proper introduction"

"Of course. Celena, how about you introduce him? It'll help you adjust to large crowds" Wise suggested.

"Okay, as long as it'll be helpful" Celena said. Walking past the curtains, Celena was met with a roar of cheer, not as large as Ed's, but still large enough to giver her a boost of confidence.

"Hello there students of Duel Academy. You may know me, but in case you don't, I'm Celena!" Celena announced, another roar of cheer following her words. "Thank you, thank you. Now, before we begin our regularly planned entertainment, Chancellor Corpus and Mr. Wise have a very special surprise for you. You are about to see a Duel between two of the biggest names, apparently, in the Duel world".

"On one side, we have the Son of Seto, the King Kaiba, and the multi-million dollar man, Seto Kaiba Jr.!" Celena announced as Kaiba walked out with a Battle City Duel Disk strapped to his arm, the students cheering at the appearance of this legacy continuing man.

"And here we have another singer like myself, a man claiming to be a Pop Hero Duelist, and is apparently being payed in ramen, Ed Wright!" Celena shouted as fog began pouring out from behind the curtains. Laser lights shot from all around before emerging from back stage was the head liner himself, a Duel Disk now on his arm.

As Celena walked back stage, Wise gave her a thumbs up. Corpus walked out and stepped up to the podium. "Now kids, you know me as your Chancellor, so while I don't want to be conceited, I would like a thanks for arranging these two to Duel". Of course, the students shouted and yelled and congratulated Corpus for the deed.

"That back stabbing bastard! I was the one that set this up" Wise growled.

"Now, start the Duel guys"

"Hold it! We can't start yet!" Ed shouted.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Corpus asked.

Ignoring Corpus, Ed turned to the audience and said "Come on folks, say it with me!"

"Ready!"

"Steady!"

"Duel!"

**Kaiba's LP: 8000 Ed's LP: 8000**

"I can't believe this. I'm Dueling against a pop star" Kaiba sighed into his hands.

"Now, now, we need to put on a good show. So get your game face on. I'll even let you go first" Ed said.

"Wow, I feel so privileged" Kaiba said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He drew his sixth card and observed his cards. "I'll start by summoning Light Effigy and setting two cards. That'll be all" Kaiba said as two face downs and a set of orbiting balls of light appeared before him (Attack: 1500 Defense: 0).

"Not a bad first move, but I have a better one. After all, I have no monsters in my hand" Ed revealed.

"Why would he be happy about that? Unless he had some good defensive spells and traps, his Life Points will be wide open" Celena pointed out.

"Ah, but his strategy is unique. Watch and learn" Wise said.

"Now, since I have no monsters in my hand or on the field, I can add Akutare to my hand, but he won't remain there for long because I summon him to the field!" Ed announced. Without warning, a bolt of lightning struck the field creating a huge cloud of smoke. A large gust of wind then removed the smoke to reveal a blonde young man with tanned skin and a sparkling smile. He wore a long white overcoat that was open to show his golden pendant and purple satin pants (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"This is your monster? May I ask how he can be of any use?" Kaiba asked.

"I'll show you. Akutare, destroy his monster!" Ed commanded. Akutare dashed forward and shot his fist forward (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600) and hit one of the balls of light. It then flew forward hitting another ball of light, bouncing off of it and hitting the remainder of the balls before exploding.

**Kaiba's LP: 7900 Ed's LP: 8000**

"Wh-what!? How did he do that!?" Kaiba shouted, astonished that Akutare had defeated his monster (Attack: 1600 - 1600 Defense: 1600 - 1600).

"You'll figure out. I'll set two cards face down and end my turn"

"Fine. I'll activate my face down Call of the Haunted, so now I can bring back my Light Effigy, but it won't be here for long, because I use its effect to offer it as two tributes for a Light monster to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba declared as the bundle of light appeared momentarily, only to summon forth a greater monster. Now hovering above Kaiba was a large, white dragon with smooth scales and blue eyes (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500).

Despite the appearance of one of the fiercest dragons in the game, Ed and Akutare merely laughed it off. While he was annoyed at their behavior, Kaiba was shocked to see Akutare's power rise (Attack: 0 + 3200 Defense: 0 + 3200).

"I understand now. My Light Effigy was a Level 4 monster and my Blue-Eyes is a Level 8 monster. You monster's attack and defense are equal to my monster's Level times 400. Tell me, is just a monster or all monsters on my field?" Kaiba asked.

"Good job, it usually takes a few turns to sink in. It's only the strongest monster on your side of the field, but that still gives him a huge boost. Even now he's got more attack points than your dragon" Ed said.

"True, but not when I activate Rush Recklessly!" Kaiba announced as his Blue-Eyes began thrashing about (Attack: 3000 + 700 Defense: 2500). "Now Blue-Eyes, White Lightning!" Kaiba shouted as his dragon charged up intense white energy to its mouth and fired it at Akutare.

"Not so fast! I activate both my face downs!" Ed shouted as both cards flipped up, one showing Akutare leaping over an attacking Gearfried and the other showing Akutare holding a pretty girl's hand while using his opposite leg to slam his foot into Marauding Captain's face. Surprisingly, Akutare leapt over the attack with great ease. He further surprised everyone by slamming his feet into Blue-Eyes head.

**Kaiba's LP: 7900 Ed's LP: 7500**

"Wh-what happened? My monster was stronger than yours, but you destroyed mine and survived the battle" Kaiba said in shock as Akutare lost its power (Attack: 3200 - 3200 Defense: 3200 - 3200).

"Easy really. I used Showoff and Rock Your Soul. Showoff makes it so a monster with 'Akutare' in its name can't be destroyed in battle this turn. Then, my Rock Your Soul makes it so a monster that battled Akutare this turn is automatically destroyed" Ed explained.

"Darn. I'll end my turn" Kaiba sighed.

"Okay. I have nothing to do, so I'll set two cards and end my turn" Ed said as two face downs appeared behind a now yawning Akutare.

"Alright. Now, I'll activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. But the two cards I discarded were both The White Stone of Legend which, when sent to the graveyard, send a Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand from my deck each. So now my other two dragons are in my hand" Kaiba explained as two white stones appeared before him temporarily before disappearing, two ferocious roars being heard off in the distance.

"That would be scary, if it wasn't for the fact that you can't summon either and my Akutare could handle them even if you did summon them both" Ed noted.

"True, but I do have a strategy in case this were to happen. I activate Ancient Rules, which allows me to special summon a Level 5 or higher normal monster in my hand. So welcome my second Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba declared as yet another dragon appeared over the wealthy man (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500), but Akutare merely scoffed at its appearance (Attack: 0 + 3200 Defense: 0 + 3200).

"I don't understand. Why would he summon it even if it's just going to get knocked down anyways?" Celena asked.

"Why else? Because he has a strategy" Kirimaru answered, his face serious at the Duel before him.

"Now, I summon Kaibaman" Kaiba added as a man with clothes similar to his own, but with the exception of a Blue-Eyes shaped mask and long red hair (Attack: 200 Defense: 700).

"People think I'm conceited for sharing a sense of style, a fashionable one at that, with my monster" Ed said looking at the monster before him and Akutare, its resemblance to Kaiba was too odd for words.

"I think he looks very nice, but if you want a change then I'll fulfill your request. By tributing my Kaibaman, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my hand. Now comes the arrival of my final Blue-Eyes!" Kaiba shouted as Kaibaman disappeared, just to be replaced by the third dragon (Attack: 3000 Defense: 2500). "Then I'll set a card and end my turn".

"That was alright, but it's still not enough. Akutare, destroy one of his dragons" Ed commanded. Akutare charged forward, ready to deliver another power packed punch when one of Kaiba's face downs flipped up, showing a red haired maiden praying with spirits behind her.

"I activate my Aqua Chorus, so if I have multiple monsters of the same name, they all gain 500 attack and defense!" Kaiba explained as spirits flew into his dragons (Attack: 3000 + 500 Defense: 2500 + 500) (Attack: 3000 + 500 Defense: 2500 + 500). One of the dragons responded by firing at Akutare.

"Not a bad move, but your ability to sing is nowhere near mine. I activate A New Fad" Ed said as one of his face downs flipped up to reveal a Dark Magician Girl wearing a more beautiful version of her clothes. "This continuous trap makes it so all face up monsters gain two more stars, which means your dragons have 10 stars, and my Akutare has more attack" Ed explained as Akutare leapt over the attack and focused on hitting his opponent (Attack: 3200 + 800 Defense: 3200 + 800).

"I don't think so! I activate my face down Shadow Spell to stop your attack and decrease your Akutare's attack by 700 points" Kaiba said as multiple black chains shot out toward Akutare.

"And again, you can't beat me. I activate White Tiger Strike. Now I can negate an spell, trap, or monster effect that targets my Akutare and destroy the card, but you get to draw a card in return" Ed said as his other face down showed Akutare roaring with a see through tiger pouncing behind him. That same tiger appeared behind Akutare now and tore through the chains while he slammed his fist into the Blue-Eyes.

**Kaiba's LP: 7400 Ed's LP: 7500**

The destruction of its brother caused the remaining Blue-Eyes to lose its spirits (Attack: 3500 - 500 Defense: 3000 - 500). "I wonder. Is your performance dropping in the presence of a great star such as myself? Oh well. I'll end by setting two cards and end by turn" Ed said as two more cards yet again appeared face down before him.

"This is rough. Kaiba has been fighting with all he's got and he hasn't even been able to destroy one monster. Why, he's already lost two of his three Blue-Eyes" Corpus commented.

"Indeed. I don't see any hopes of beating Ed" Kirimaru said.

"There's got to be some way. I mean, I want Ed to win since he's working for you I think, but Haseo taught me there's always a way to turn things around" Celena said.

"I guess we'll just have to watch and find out"

"Now, I summon Exiled Force" Kaiba said as a group of shady looking men wearing armor and holding weapons arrived (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). "And I'll use their effect to tribute them to destroy one monster on your side of the field" Kaiba said as the group charged toward Akutare.

"You really think I'll let Akutare get touched by these guys? I activate my face down Lightning In My Chest!. This allows me to pay 500 Life Points, and I can negate and destroy an effect monster whose effect targets an 'Akutare' monster on my side of the field" Ed explained as one of the face downs revealed Akutare punching an Old Vindictive Magician with a lightning charged fist. Akutare's fist became covered in the lightning and punched one of the men, sending him flying into the rest of the group resulting in an explosion.

**Kaiba's LP: 7400 Ed's LP: 7000**

Growling, Kaiba said "I'll activate my Mystic Wok, offering my Blue-Eyes to gain 3000 Life Points". A giant serving dish appeared under the dragon transforming it into food. The steam seemed to calm Kaiba, while the lack of a challenger made Akutare bored (Attack: 4000 - 4000 Defense: 4000 - 4000).

**Kaiba's LP: 10400 Ed's LP: 7000**

"I just thought of something. Akutare's attack relies on a monster being on the field. Why doesn't Kaiba just not summon anything and try to deck out Ed's deck?" Celena asked.

"While the Kaiba's deck has received many upgrades since the days of his father, it still follows the principal of stronger monsters and Blue-Eyes. To make sure those monsters get out, he keeps his deck to a minimum. The fact Ed let him go first as well as the fact he has drawn outside his Draw Phase has thinned out much more than Ed's. Then there's Ed's deck itself. He relies on Akutare only, his support cards varying but all being powerful. Because of Akutare's effect, he can get it easily, so he probably has a larger deck than most to keep the support going. This forces Kaiba to find a way to fight with only his attacks" Kirimaru explained.

"Now, I'll activate Pot of Avarice, returning all three of my Blue-Eyes and both of my White Stones to my deck, then drawing two cards" Kaiba said as he returned the cards to his deck, shuffled, and then drew. "Now I've got you. I activate Tribute to the Doomed. By discarding a card from my hand, I can finally get rid of your Akutare!" Kaiba declared as a number of bandages shot out and crushed Akutare.

"This is it. He's finally got him down" Celena said.

"And an added bonus is the card I discarded was a The White Stone of Legend, so I can add a Blue-Eyes to my hand. I'll end my turn there" Kaiba said after gaining the card he needed.

"It's about time that you destroyed Akutare, of course, you can never keep a good hero down. I use Akutare's effect. Since there are no monsters in my hand or on the field, I can add him to my hand from my deck, but then I'll just summon him" Ed said as the nearly invincible monster returned to the field, this time in a burst of fireworks (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Y-you have more than one in your deck?" Kaiba asked in astonishment.

"Of course. You know the old saying about having too much of a good thing can be bad? They obviously didn't know about Akutare" Ed said with Aktuare nodding in agreement. "Anyways, I'll end my turn".

"This is getting rough. I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards" Kaiba said trying to strengthen his hand. The cards he got appeared to be good as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Now, I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your trap, A New Fad" Kaiba said as a swift wind destroyed his opponents face up trap. "Now I summon Kaiser Sea Horse and have him attack your Akutare" Kaiba said as a humanoid seahorse with a trident appeared (Attack: 1700 Defense: 1650).

"That's not good. He's got more attack than Akutare now" Ed said as Akutare seemed to perk up at the arrival, but chuckled nervously when he realized that for once, he was no match (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600).

"You got that right. Kaiser Sea Horse, destroy Akutare!" Kaiba commanded as the monster leapt forward, his trident posed to strike.

"Yes, this would be bad... if I didn't activate Love Dynamite!" Ed announced as Akutare pulled a large stick of dynamite with a heart on it out of nowhere and chucked it at Kaiser Sea Horse. The monster tried to swipe it away, but the impact with its arm caused an explosion that destroyed it.

"What now?" Kaiba asked, obviously tired of the nonstop defeat of his monsters, more to the Akutare support than the monster itself.

"Love Dynamite negates an attack on an 'Akutare' monster and destroys the attacking monster" Ed explained as Akutare wiped the sweat of its brow, the last battle being too close for comfort (Attack: 1600 - 1600 Defense: 1600 - 1600).

"This isn't boding well for me. I'll end my turn"

"Hmm. I don't have much to do. I'll end my turn again" Ed said after looking at his cards.

"Hmm. I'll activate Premature Burial to revive my Kaiser Sea Horse at the price of 800 Life Points, and have him attack" Kaiba said as the aquatic monster burst out of the ground before Akutare (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600) and impaled him with his trident.

**Kaiba's LP: 9600 Ed's LP: 6900**

"Don't take that Ed!"

"Kick his butt Kaiba!"

The crowd was really getting into the match now. It seemed that all the girls were rooting for Ed while Kaiba got the boys' cheers.

"Now I'll end my turn" Kaiba said, happy he had one less Akutare to deal with.

"Okay, but you know I'm just going to bring Akutare to my hand and then summon him to the field after all" Ed said as the tan man arrived on a hang glider with a trail of glitter behind him (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600). "But now I'll activate the equip spell, Shocking Soul! And it gives him strength equal to the highest level monster on your side of the field times 100 points" Ed announced as a black guitar with black lightning sparking around it appeared in Akutare's hands. He took an instant liking to it and began playing it like a pro, which he was (Attack: 1600 + 400 Defense: 1600 + 400).

"Great, now he gets 500 times the monster's level. 400 alone made it hard" Kaiba sighed knowing this Duel became a lot harder.

"Quite. Now, show him the rhythm of your soul!" Ed shouted. Akutare grinned and began playing a rock tune on the guitar sending black lightning at Kaiser Sea Horse, destroying it with ease.

**Kaiba's LP: 9300 Ed's LP: 6900**

"That was a good jam session. Bring out something good so we can do it again" Ed said watching Akutare fiddle with the guitar strings (Attack: 2000 - 2000 Defense: 2000 - 2000).

"I'll activate Dark Core, discarding a card in my hand to remove your Akutare from play!" Kaiba announced as a large ball of black, sparking energy appeared and engulfed Akutare before the monster could respond.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Ed said nearly dropping his hand at the sudden disappearance of his monster.

"Exactly. Now, I summon Vorse Raider and have him attack!" Kaiba yelled as the beastly, axe-wielding warrior arrived and leapt toward Ed, carving his blade into him and his Life Points.

**Kaiba's LP: 9300 Ed's LP: 5000**

"While he's had the Life Point advantage for majority of the Duel, Kaiba was always struggling against Akutare, but with him out of the way, he will be able to easily defeat Ed" Celena said as realization of the situation hit her.

"Not quite. Besides avoiding being destroyed, I'm sure Ed has ways of returning Akutare after being destroyed" Kirimaru said, a bead of sweat rolling down his face, but this time out of serious nervousness. _"A Duel of this level is phenomenal. To face the legendary Blue-Eyes is an honor, but to have defeated all three before is insane. However, he had a Blue-Eyes in his hand, and now he has no cards. He must have discarded it for Dark Core, but why it when he could have gotten rid of Vorse Raider and waited until later to get a strong monster to attack?"._

"I can't believe this! You destroyed all three of my Akutare and then attack me!? I'm a star! I have a great lawyer you know, I could sue you for assaulting me! But before I do that, I'm going to end this Duel! I set three cards face down and activate Coins from the Underworld! Now we both discard our hand, but neither of us has one anyways, and then we draw five cards from the bottom of our decks" Ed explained as he and Kaiba replenished their hands.

"Thanks, this actually helped me out a bit" Kaiba said observing his new cards.

"Trust me, this is more beneficial to me than it is you. I'll end my turn" Ed said, his smile that made the girls shout 'whoo' on his face.

"Alright then. I'll activate The Cheerful Coffin, sending three monster cards from my hand to the graveyard. Then I'll have Vorse Raider attack you directly!" Kaiba shouted. Once more, the beastly warrior leapt forward in an attempt to chip away some of Ed's Life Points, but was sent sprawling back on Kaiba's side of the field when a blur emerged, hitting it in the chin.

"Sorry, but I activated my trap, Shows Up at the Last Minute. When you declare an attack and I have an 'Akutare' monster removed from play, I can special summon that Akutare to the field. Of course, the change in monsters stopped the battle, so you can try again, but before that, I activate both of my face downs, each being Akutare Lives Forever!. This returns an Akutare from the graveyard to my hand, and brings another Akutare Lives Forever! to my hand, at the cost of discarding a card each" Ed explained while Akutare pointed his finger at Vorse Raider, but then took a few steps back when he noticed how muscular it was (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600).

"Alright, I'll just Vorse Raider destroy Akutare" Kaiba said as his monster resumed its attack, slicing through the opposing monster.

**Kaiba's LP: 9300 Ed's LP: 4700**

"That'll do for now"

"Which marks the return of Akutare!" Ed declared as a giant wave appeared behind Kaiba, crashing past him and his monster. On the wave was Akutare riding a surfboard (Attack: 0 + 1600 Defense: 0 + 1600). "But it doesn't stop there! By discarding the top two cards from my deck, I'll equip your Vorse Raider with Public Image! This gives it three more stars!" Ed explained as a set of large sunglasses appeared over Vorse Raider's eyes. At first it touched them in confusion, but then grinned viciously, apparently liking the accessory, almost as much as Akutare like his new strength (Attack: 1600 + 1200 Defense: 1600 + 1200).

"This sucks. My monster is too caught up in fashion to realize what danger it's in" Kaiba sighed.

"Yes, it's a fashion slave now. You should be thanking me though, at least he looks decent. So now Akutare will destroy Vorse Raider!". Still obsessed with its glasses, Vorse Raider didn't even defend against Akutare's punch.

**Kaiba's LP: 8400 Ed's LP: 4700**

As Vorse Raider disappeared in a burst of pixels, the sunglasses it was wearing flew up into the air, only to land in Akutare's extended hand, placing them on his own face (Attack: 2800 - 2800 Defense: 2800 - 2800).

"Why is your monster wearing the glasses?"

"Because Public Image can be equipped to another face up monster when the monster it's equipped to is destroyed or removed from the field. So even if you destroy this Akutare, you'll just be equipped with the glasses. Now, I'll set two cards and end my turn" Ed explained. As Kaiba drew his next card, Ed didn't waste any time activating his face downs.

"Before you move, I'll use Akutare Lives Forever! to return my Akutare in the graveyard to my hand. But now that my last Akutare Lives Forever! is in my graveyard, I can activate my The Phoenix's Skill, which can only be activated when all three 'Akutare Lives Forever!' are in my graveyard. I return two of them to my deck and the other to my hand" Ed explained as his hand gained two more cards and his deck the same.

"No way! You're telling me I don't have to deal with them six times, but nine!?" Kaiba shouted in rage.

"Actually, I have two more The Phoenix's Skill, so it's more like twelve" Ed pointed out.

"Impressive. He makes it nearly impossible to get rid of that monster. Whether he's defending it while it's on the field, or he's bringing it back to life. It makes it nearly impossible to three monsters into twelve" Corpus stated, his usual playful attitude gone in the presence of this Duel.

"Then I'll have to end this soon. I activate Twister, paying 500 Life Points to destroy your Public Image" Kaiba said as a gust of wind blew the glasses right off of Akutare.

**Kaiba's LP: 7900 Ed's LP: 4700**

"Now, since you gave me a hand earlier, I think I should do the same. I activate Card of Sanctity, so we both draw until we have six cards in our hand" Kaiba said as both Duelist drew. "Now I have this won. I activate Dragon's Mirror, removing from play all three Blue-Eyes in my graveyard, getting there through the effect of Dark Core and Cheerful Coffin, I can fuse them to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!".

A large mirror with a gold dragon frame appeared in the middle of the field. In the mirror's reflection was the three Blue-Eyes. They roared before swirling together to create a new dragon that had all three head but one body. The dragon flew out of the mirror, shattering it into shards of glass as it roared over Kaiba (Attack: 4500 Defense: 3800). Akutare took a step back, but then felt a rush of power flow through his body and stepped forward, a shining grin on his face (Attack: 0 + 4800 Defense: 0 + 4800).

"This is truly an honor. To be facing the great Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Furthermore, I get to destroy it. My fame will rocket back to the top!" Ed declared grasping his freehand tightly with stars in his eyes.

"Unfortunately, you won't be facing this monster, but I will give you a worthy challenge. I activate Polymerization, fusing my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field with the Black Luster Soldier in my hand to summon... Dragon Master Knight!" Kaiba declared.

Next to the Ultimate Dragon appeared a knight in black armor with long red hair flowing out of his helmet. The knight turned to the dragon and leapt on his back, an act the dragon accepted willing (Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000).

"Th-this is impossible. To see this, one of the two naturally strongest Duel Monsters in the entire game before us. The only other is the Five-Headed Dragon that I myself own, but to have seen both in person, this is extreme" Corpus said staring at the ferocious monster before him.

"Dragon Master Knight, remove this blight from my sight" Kaiba said.

As the monster channeled energy to the three dragon mouths and its sword, Ed said "That rhyme sucked". In a powerful burst of energy, four beams were fired at Akutare, all forming into one immense beam that obliterated the opposing monster.

**Kaiba's LP: 7900 Ed's LP: 4500**

"I'll end the turn by equipping my monster with Raregold Armor making it the only monster you can attack, and set two cards face down" Kaiba said, a confident smile gracing his lips.

"Why would he activate that? He only has one monster" Celena asked.

"Because if those two face downs are what I think they are, I don't think Ed can win" Kirimaru stated.

Just like Ed had done before, Kaiba activated his face downs when his opponent drew. "I activate Scapegoat to summon four Sheep Tokens to my side of the field" Kaiba said as a blue, orange, pink, and red goat creature appeared on his side of the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Following that, I'll activate DNA Surgery. This will make all monsters on the field Dragon-type from now on. And my Dragon Master Knight gains 500 attack for every Dragon monster besides itself on my side of the field" Kaiba explained as each of the Goat Tokens became elongated and grew small wings while a green aura flowed from them to Dragon Master Knight (Attack: 5000 + 2000 Defense: 5000).

"Yep, like I though. The only way to defeat it now is to use a card effect, and I doubt there's a single one in Ed's deck now that could take it down" Kirimaru said as everyone stared at the large monster in awe... all except Ed.

With his head down and his eyes shadowed by his hair, Ed said "Heh, I wasn't expecting it to be so challenging. I knew you were a legend, but I thought I would have had the advantage the entire Duel. Now, I'm forced to put my all in this last attack". Looking up, Ed revealed he had a burning fire in his eyes that concerned Kaiba, despite his advantage.

"First, I summon Akutare to the field". Akutare arrived this time on a motorcycle that he jumped off sending it flying past the curtains (Attack: 0 + 4800 Defense: 0 + 4800). When it arrived however, it noticed that it's body was transforming. It's overcoat had become two large wings, it's skin a tan set of scales, its teeth into fangs, fingers into claws, and grew a long tail. Despite this, it still kept the image of being handsome.

"Second, I activate the field spell, The Electrified Stage! This negates my Akutare's effect, and instead makes it's attack and defense 500 times the highest level monster on the field" Ed explained as the stage changed slightly showing a few hologram girls appear as Akutare's power grew (Attack: 4800 + 1200 Defense: 4800 + 1200).

"Now, I'll activate a card that doesn't really go with my theme, but is useful. Magical Stone Excavation. By discarding two cards, I can add a spell to my hand from my graveyard. That very same card will be equipped to Akutare, it being Shocking Soul" Ed stated as the guitar appeared in Akutare's hands who immediately started playing it with great skill (Attack: 6000 + 1200 Defense: 6000 + 1200).

"He did it! He made Akutare stronger than Dragon Master Knight!" Celena exclaimed at the sight before her.

"It's not over yet. That look in Ed's eyes say he's ending it this turn" Corpus noted.

"But how? Sure he has the stronger monster, but he won't be able to damage Kaiba enough to win it" Celena pointed out.

"Watch and learn Celena. While you will be focusing on your singing career, you and Ed share the same career path. If you ever want to hit the big times like Haseo, you need to use this man as inspiration" Wise said for the first time in a while.

"Next, I equip Akutare with Junk Barrage. Making this trash into treasure, when Akutare destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the graveyard, you'll lose life points equal to half the destroyed monster's attack" Ed explained as multiple dots of light appeared in the sky, seeming to grow larger with every passing second.

"And finally, I activate... Riryoku! Taking half of your Dragon Master Knight's attack, I'll add it to my Akutare!" Ed shouted. A black aura appeared around Dragon Master Knight, sapping its strength making the monster slacken its stance (Attack: 7000 - 3500 Defense: 7000). The aura then traveled over to Akutare, but instead of weakening it, it made it stronger, making him roar with primal instincts (Attack: 7200 + 3500 Defense: 7200).

"It's over. Make sure to smile for the cameras when they take pictures of this. Akutare, time for the finale". As Akutare played the guitar sending a massive wave of black lightning cut through Dragon Master Knight, the dots in the sky revealed themselves to be falling space debris that slammed into Kaiba.

**Kaiba's LP: 0000 Ed's LP: 4500**

"There we have it folks! Ed Wright has won the Duel! Lets give him a round of applause for his victory!" Corpus shouted as he walked out on to the stage. Applause was an understatement. The cheers that Ed received were so loud that for some time afterward, he would have problems hearing.

"Come Celena. We have to go get you ready for your performance" Wise said leading Celena and Kirimaru away from the stage. Once Corpus saw this, he turned back to the audience to say more.

"That's right everybody! Like Ed Wright had defeated, nay, DESTROYED Mister Kaiba here, we will do the same soon. Tell me, what is it our representatives Kaisuke and Aito will do once these festivities are over!?". The answer he received was unanimous and filled with heart.

"Destroy University of Dueling!"

**Author's Super Secret Special Back Room**

The room was dark. Pitch black. Then, a single spotlight shined down upon a man. That man was Ed Wright, only different. He was... Chibi.

"Hello everybody! It's me, Ed Wright here!" Chibi Ed exclaimed. Pushing his fingers together, a small blush appeared on Ed's face.

"I have to admit, I'm not used to working outside of Vyser Dragoon's works. My last job was in Chapter 53 of Duelist Twilight. Surprisingly, someone else wanted to hire me. I thought it'd be nice since Vyser Dragoon can be very mean to me sometimes. Why, I'm not even a major character anymore. Me! A big star! So I thought it'd be nice to be here, but I'm only being paid ramen. This Lonely Ghost guy isn't a very good employer".

"What do you mean? I'm enjoying it" a Chibi Celena said as another spotlight lit up next to Ed.

"Wh-what!? Why are you here!? I'm the only one that's done this before! And what do you mean you're enjoying it?" Chibi Ed asked in shock.

"Well, I get payed in gourmet meals, sleep in king sized beds by myself, receive relaxing massages, and some other stuff. I'm here to observe since you may not be hired again, so if that happens, I will get to do this next time!" Chibi Celena exclaimed happily.

"What!? So cruel! This is because I'm not a permanent character, isn't it!?" Chibi Ed cried.

"Um, I think you need to hurry up. I was told if this wasn't done on time, you wouldn't receive the flavor packets for your ramen" Chibi Celena stated.

"No! Plain ramen!?" Chibi Ed cried out. With that, he pulled out his guitar and began playing Japanese rock/ punk-pop music while the view switches to something new.

_(Woke up with yawn, It's dawning, I'm still alive) _Shawn sits up from his new bed and stretches his arms yawning. _(Turned on my radio to start up new day) _Shawn walks over to his window and looks outside to see his friends waiting for him

_(As goddamn DJ's chattered how to survive) _Shawn throws on his new Black Dorm uniform and jumps out the window. _(Amazing news got over on the air waves) _He lands on the ground safely and gets up with a smile

_(Tonight, love is rationed) _Jewels leans in and gives him a kiss on the cheek _(Tonight, across the nation) _Shawn blushes but then laughs as the rest of the group jumps him for a group hug _(Tonight, love infects worldwide)_

The group looks toward the sun seeing various figures standing there _(Almost another day)_

A quick moment of instruments only lets the group walk toward the newcomers as their

_(Woke up with yawn, It's dawning, I'm still alive) _Haseo and Voltaire's phones ring and both answer them _(Turned on my radio to start up new day) _Both of them gape at the news they receive

_(As goddamn DJ's chattered how to survive) _Haseo runs of to the docks with the faded image of a girl over his head being held by a man _(Amazing news got over on the air waves) _Voltaire runs of toward the purple dorm with two menacing figures holding turning to him as Poe flies next to him

_(Tonight, love is rationed) _Cassie, Jewels, Melinda, and Dean chase three of the newcomers into the forest _(Tonight, across the nation) _San chases two of the newcomers toward the White Dorm _(Tonight, love infects worldwide) _Pluto appears before Shawn holding three cards

Numerous explosions rock the ground _(Almost another day)_

The music starts to tone down a little as Shawn looks up to see nine dark figures in the grey cloudy sky

_(She's a shooting star, good night, good night) _The screen splits in two showing Haseo being bitten by a large, shark like monster while the other half shows Voltaire clutching a bleeding shoulder as a humanoid creature speeds toward him

_(She's a shooting star, good bye) _The screen cuts to San being held down by the newcomers from before as a large, red serpent devours Light Dragon-Dawn who temporarily transforms into Tanner

_(Tonight, love is rationed) _Shawn puts on a determined grin and grabs the cards _(Tonight, across the nation) _Neo-Ninjas old and new, as well as the Rookie and Rival surround Shawn giving a thumbs up _(Tonight, love infects worldwide) _A quick montage of the group flashes by, injured but determined

_(Tonight, love is rationed) _Pluto, Veina, Yosuya, and Shawn's mom look at the kids from a distance _(Tonight, across the nation) _The dark clouds above begin to separate as cards begin descending from them _(Tonight, love infects worldwide) _Chrysaor looks out a window on a plan passing overhead, a smile gracing his lips

The music begins to slow as the group gathers together again _(Almost another day) _

The group looks forward to a grave stone and smile sadly _(See you some other day)_

As the music slows to a stop, the group turns around and walk toward the school.

"There it is! Another successful Season Opener! Tell me I get my flavor packet now!" Chibi Ed yelled.

"You get it, and more!" Chibi Celena announced.

"What!? Really!? What do I get!?" Chibi Ed shouted with tears of joy streaming down his face as a thought cloud appeared over his head showing gourmet food, a new car, and beautiful women.

"You get a energy drinks as well. I bet you're happy now" Chibi Celena chirped. When she got no response, she looked to see Chibi Ed had turned to stone.

"Uh-oh. Well, I hope you enjoyed this. I've got to help Ed back to wherever Vyser Dragoon keeps him" Chibi Celena said tying a rope around Chibi Ed and started dragging him off screen.

**Original Cards List:**

Lightning In My Chest! / Counter Trap: This card can only be activated when you have a face up monster with 'Akutare' in its name and is the target for a monster effect. Pay 500 Life Points, negate the effect and destroy the effect monster.

_Akutare slamming a lightning charged fist into an Old Vindictive Magician._

White Tiger Strike / Counter Trap: This card can only be activated when you have a face up monster with 'Akutare' in its name and is the target of a spell, trap, or monster effect. Negate the effect and destroy the card. Your opponent draws one card.

_Akutare roaring with a see through tiger pouncing behind him._

A New Fad / Continuous Trap: As long as this card is face up on the field, add two stars to all face up monsters on the field.

_Dark Magician Girl wearing a more beautiful version of her costume._

Shows Up at the Last Minute / Trap: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an attack and you have a monster removed from play with 'Akutare' in its name. Special summon one removed from play 'Akutare' monster to your side of the field.

_Akutare jumping from a stage trap door slamming his fist into the chin of Dark Ruler Ha Des._

Love Dynamite / Trap: This card can only be activated when your opponent attacks a face up monster with 'Akutare' in its name on your side of the field. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster.

_Akutare throwing a large stick of dynamite with a pink heart on it._

Akutare Lives Forever! / Trap: Discard one card from your hand. Add one monster with 'Akutare' in its name from your graveyard to your hand. You may then add one 'Akutare Lives Forever!' from your deck to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

_Akutare singing on a large stage with a large amount of girls screaming out for him._

The Phoenix's Skill / Trap: This card can only be activated when you have three 'Akutare Lives Forever!' cards in your graveyard. Add two of the three cards from your graveyard to your deck and one to your hand, then shuffle your deck.

Coins from the Underworld / Spell: All players discard their hands. Then each Duelist draws till they have five cards from the bottom of their deck.

_Many coins appearing with a dark aura._

Public Image / Equip Spell: When this card is activated, discard the top two cards of your deck. A monster equipped with this card is considered to have three more stars on its level. When the equipped monster is destroyed or removed from the field, you may equip this card to another face up monster.

_Akutare walking through the streets with a pair of large sunglasses over his eyes._

The Electrified Stage / Field Spell: This card can only be activated when you have a face up monster with 'Akutare' in its name on your side of the field. If you have a face up monster with 'Akutare' in its name on the field, negate its effect. All monsters with 'Akutare' in their name have their base attack and defense 500 times the level of the highest level monster on the field. If you don't have a monster with 'Akutare' in its name on your side of the field, send this card to the graveyard and draw one card.

_A large, fancy stage with many screaming girls around it as Akutare begins to rise up from the stage._

Rock Your Soul / Quick-Play Spell: During the turn this card is played, any monster that battles with a monster with 'Akutare' in its name is automatically destroyed after damage calculations.

_Akutare holding a pretty girl's hand... while using his opposite leg to slam his foot into Marauding Captain's face._

Showoff / Quick-Play Spell: During the turn this card was activated, a monster with 'Akutare' in its name cannot be destroyed in battle.

_Akutare jumping over Gearfried's metallic sword with the spotlight on him._

Shocking Soul / Equip Spell: This card can only be equipped to a monster with 'Akutare' in its name. Increase the attack and defense of equipped monster equal to the level of the highest level monster times 100. When the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle, destroy this card instead.

_Akutare playing a black guitar with dark lightning sparking around it._

Akutare / 4 / Dark / 0 / 0 / Warrior / Effect: If you have no monster cards in your hand or on your field, you may add this card from your deck to your hand, the deck is then shuffled. This card's base attack and defense is equal to the level of the highest level monster on your opponent's side of the field times 400.

_A blonde young man with tanned skin and a sparkling smile. His long flowing overcoat is open to show his golden pendant and purple satin pants._

**Author's Note:** There we go. I believe this to be my largest and best chapter so far. I want to thank Vyser Dragoon especially. I asked for the use of Ed in the Season Opener, and I was offered to use him in a Duel. Vyser Dragoon owns Ed Wright and all his Akutare cards. I hope this chapter has you asking and ready for the next season, because there's going to be a lot to look forward to. Happy points to whoever can guess what the song was and what anime it was from. Hope you enjoyed, please review.


	32. Chapter 32

1Sup guys? Got another new chapter for ya'll. From what I've been told the Season Opener was good. Besides the fact I enjoyed writing it, I got some good news from it, but that's not related to this story. Well, actually, it could be, but now I'm just rambling. Now I've gone and wasted my time, crap. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Divided We Fall

"You should be sent to jail for what you did" Pluto said sternly, the rage within him barely containable.

"I did nothing illegal"

"He's right, I know what stuff you can do on this island, he never did anything wrong legally. Although morally, he should have told someone" Mansen said.

"Morals? You have no morals"

"You should have come to me if you wanted to challenge him. Do you realize what problems have come from what you did?" Veina asked.

"Possibly. Not like you could see it anyways"

"Enough! I'm sick of this bullshit Bat! Your actions have lead to the death of one of our students! Don't you think that besides the fact a boy is dead, there are going to be questions asked!? We might get shut down!" Pluto roared leaping up as his hands slammed onto the table in front of him. At this time the Headmasters (and Headmistress) of the Academy were seated at a long rectangular table in a room in the main building.

"For what? Tanner apparently committed suicide after losing our Duel. The fact that he had lost and was to leave the Academy as our contract stated was too great for him. Distraught by this, he leapt of the rocks, part of his clothes and skin being cut by said rocks. That's the only way we could identify it was him" Bat said.

"Because we are responsible for the students. If one of them kills themselves while on school grounds that's our fault" Veina answered.

"Tanner was no longer a student at the time of his death" Mansen pointed out. The glares from Pluto and Veina made him raise his hands defensively and say "I'm just saying, don't blame me after all. I've done some serious crap behind your backs, but I've never been the cause of a boy's death".

_"Enough, all of you. Had this occurred any other time I would be chewing Bat out like any of you, but now is not the time. Our guests are arriving today and we have to be prepared"_ a voice said from a speaker at the end of the table.

"Chancellor, we know this is important, but two of the candidates were close to him. We need to do something" Veina said.

_"I know. You don't think I'm saddened by this? Every one of these students are important to me. Like an adopted child. But now I have to focus on this problem because if we fail, then there will be no more students. I want a committee at the docks waiting for our arrivals"_ the Chancellor said.

"About that... I might have forgotten to mention the guests arrived this morning" Mansen said.

_"... Mansen... if those guests aren't at the Stadium in an hour, I'm going to demote you to janitor so fast, that you'll be mopping up vomit before you know it"_ the Chancellor said making Mansen cringe in fear.

**Graveyard**

"It's ironic. I used to enjoy coming here because it was quiet and I didn't know anyone in here. Now, I do know someone here and wish it wasn't so quiet" Voltaire said looking down dropping a black rose before a tombstone.

"It's going to be too quiet from now on. I don't think we'll ever forget how loud he was" Cassie said wearing her new purple uniform before burying her face into the crook of Voltaire's neck after dropping her own rose, this one died purple.

"He was a good soldier. I neva' told him that, now I neva' will" Dean sighed dropping a green died rose.

"Like many good actors, he died too young. Rewrite the script, for noone can fill his role" Haseo said, his voice lacking it's usual flare as he dropped a white rose.

"You were a pervert and a schemer, but I'd give anything to bring you back" Jewels stated dropping a yellow rose.

"When I first met you, I didn't know what to assume. You were weird, insulted your friend, and blatantly displayed your perverse nature. But over time, I came to respect you as a man, Duelist, and friend. We'll miss you" Shawn, his black uniform billowing in the breeze, whispered dropping a blue rose. Melinda took a few steps forward and dropped her red rose. For a few seconds, she said nothing. Then, she let it all pour out.

"Tanner you asshole! Why did you have to go!? Why did you leave without saying anything!? You could have done anything! Be perverted, call me a kid, anything! Why did you leave us!? Why did you leave me!? I loved you and I still do!" Melinda broke down dropping to her knees and pounding her fist on the ground. After a few minutes Melinda got up and leaned on Dean, sniffling into his uniform.

"It's your turn San, say what you need to say" Shawn said.

"I don't have anything to say though" San answered.

"What? But you may have been the closest to him. What happened to the orange rose you bought for him?" Jewels asked.

"I left it in a pot in his room for when he comes back"

"He's not coming back! He's dead! Don't you understand that!?" Melinda shouted.

"There wasn't any body found, so I think he's still alive. Besides, he wouldn't kill himself. He has that clown code of honor, right? I read about it in a pop up book, it says that clowns aren't allowed to kill themselves unless it's through alcohol poisoning" San said calmly.

"San, don't you remember what Raven told us? He's had a terrible past. The fact he lasted this long was a wonder" Haseo pointed out.

"So? That doesn't mean he would kill himself. Now I'm going to go clean his room for when he returns, Dean definitely doesn't look like he'll do any work" San said before turning around and leaving the group.

"I can't believe her. She's acting like this isn't serious" Melinda growled.

"Don't blame her. Everyone has their own ways of reacting to tragedy. It looks like she's denying what has happened here" Voltaire said.

"We're all taking it hard. Tanner never showed signs of depression before. I know he just lost a Duel that was going to kick him out, but I never would have suspected he'd do that" Cassie said softly.

"Probably just what them beasty bastards wanted. They didn' like Tanner, and now they went and did this. I wouldn' be surprised if they killed him instead" Dean hissed between his gritting teeth.

"Come on guys, lets go. We're not going to feel any better standing here" Shawn said. As the group began to shuffle out of the graveyard, they heard laughter from behind them. Turning back, they saw three teenagers standing near Tanner's grave, all wearing uniforms that weren't like the Academy's.

One was a male wearing a crimson jacket with black, biblical markings, black pants, and black shoes. He had black hair with two crimson streaks on either side of his head and black eyes and a odd grin that made one think of a smirking demon.

Another was a female with short brown hair and almond eyes. She was wearing brown pants and shoes and a jacket what was mainly blue with large patches of green here and there.

The last one was male as well wearing white pants and shoes and a white jacket that had gold biblical markings on it. He had feathered blonde hair and light blue eyes. The stern look on his face made it seem as though he was an angel on a mission.

"Look at that. Roses on an the grave of a balourd American. How wasteful" the black dressed male said in a french accent.

"Don't get into this again. We know how you feel about Americans, you think less of them as Duelists then most of the world" the blonde boy said, a hint of a German accent in his words but was otherwise fluid in English.

"But they dare disgrace the rose, a fleur of grace? Infect" the black haired boy spat. Without warning, the boy began to stomp on the roses, grinding them into the ground. "I'd rather see these fleur destroyed then on this grave".

"Stop it Louis, you're going to get caught" the only female of the group said, a light British accent in her tone.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Shawn shouted as he and the rest of the group ran back the grave, rage on all of their faces.

"Oh yes? And who will make me?" Louis asked.

"Digging your own grave Louis" the blonde boy said.

"Shut your bouche Strafe! I don't need your opinion!" Louis shouted.

"You should have listened to Haruka. I would imagine your pride would have told you to act like a good guest in someone else's school" Strafe said.

"You're just jaloux of my superior abilities! So what if you're in Heaven, I am the Roi of Hell" Louis growled.

"We don't care who you are, you're crushing our roses for our friend!" Jewels yelled.

"We're sorry, Louis is hard to control. Please forgive us" Haruka apologized.

"Don't apologize on my behalf! These Americans don't deserve roses" Louis barked.

"Haven' ya been taught not ta speak ta a lady like that?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"What if I do? You swine won't do anything" Louis said matching Dean's stance.

"For one, I'm from Italy, so I don't count as a true American" Voltaire pointed out. "Second, that doesn't make me better than my friends. Who are you to talk to them anyways? You're only a Hell Dorm Student".

"Hell Dorm? Do you mind explaining for us?" Cassie asked.

"As you know, I'm from Italy. I came to the University of Dueling because I wanted to experience some different cultures. If I had gone to my region's Duel School, I would have gone to the Institution of Superior Dueling. There the dorms are ranked the same as ours and Duel Academy's. From least to greatest it's Hell, Earth, and Heaven" Voltaire explained.

"So you're from Italy. It is a pleasure to meet you" Strafe said.

"Hmm. You're kind of cute" Haruka said observing Voltaire.

"Back off sister, he's mine" Cassie said stepping forward.

"Sorry, just saying" Haruka said waving her hands defensively.

"Quite acting like friends you idiots! They're swine!" Louis shouted.

"What are you guys doing here? We already have a transfer student" Haseo asked.

"You don't know? Heh, of course, you are an American after all" Louis chuckled.

"Ignore him. We're here for the Trinity Tournament" Haruka answered.

"The Trinity Tournament... I didn't realize it was here again" Voltaire mumbled.

"Okay, bunch of students who don't know what you're talking about here. An explanation is in order" Jewels said.

"Sorry, but it's hard to explain. When I was in my first year, the Trinity Tournament was in the Academy and was second years only" Haseo said.

"Let me explain then" Strafe offered. "Every year the three major Duel Schools hold an event called the Trinity Tournament, although the name doesn't truly explain its intentions. Each year it also changes its location and requirements. This year, it's here at the University with only first years participating. Next year it'll be at the Institute with third years participating. Finally, it'll be at the Academy with second years".

"If you take increase in student years into play, you'll see that it allows every student a chance to participate in it once, although only three students from each school are selected" Voltaire pointed out.

"Correct. Last year the University won it with your present Kaiser Boa taking the win" Strafe added.

"How come you didn't participate Voltaire?" Shawn asked.

"The school selects the participants. Boa, Raven, and Dove were selected last year. I believe my being a night student puts things off balance for the competition" Voltaire reasoned.

"That wasn't good. Well, at least next year I get to participate" Haseo said.

"That's if you get selected. Besides, while I know we will win, I heard that if Duel Academy wins, they'll be ready to demolish your school, ending the Trinity Tournament" Louis snickered.

"What? Why would Duel Academy do that?" Shawn asked.

"Find out for yourself cochon. Now, we need to head to your man building for out entrance. It's doubtful we'll meet again" Louis said laughing as he led the other two away.

"That guy deserves a swift kick in the ass, Grammy-style" Dean growled.

"We can kick his ass later. The Trinity Tournament is starting, right? One of us is bound to be a participant" Jewels pointed out.

"Good for you guys. I wish I could participate, but I guess I'll let the spotlight fall on you this time" Haseo said with a supportive smile. Ring-ring. Ring-ring. "Oh, sorry about that, but I'm getting a call. Odd though, I thought I changed the ring tone to some of Celena's singing. I'll have to fix that later. Give me a second to take this" Haseo said taking his phone out.

"Hello?... Mother! What a pleasant surprise! What reason do I get a call from you?" Haseo said, his face full of surprise. "Wh-what?... Please tell me this is a joke, put Celena on, please... I see... I'm sorry mother, but I'll have to decline your request, good bye" Haseo said hanging up, his expression now very grim.

"What was that about? Why did your mom call you?" Melinda asked.

"My mother... My mother just learned who Celena's manager is... Wise"

"What? Doesn't she know what he tried to do to you?" Cassie asked.

"No. When I find the time to be with her, I keep my work out of it. She doesn't know that Wise is a two timing snake that'll steal from here every chance he gets"

"Then just have yar momma call her up and tell her to drop him" Dean said.

"She can't. My mother already called Celena's house but she was told Celena was on a trip to Duel Academy. Worse, she already has a pretty deep contract with Wise. From what I've been told, there's only one way to get her out of it. It's for this reason, that I need to say good bye"

"What? Why? Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm going to Duel Academy to get my friend back and teach Wise a lesson".

**Stadium**

"Aren't you lucky you found me? Good old buddies just laughing it up after all"

"Last time I checked, this was strictly business related Corpus. Why did you come along with your students anyways?" Pluto grumbled.

"Because I wanted to deliver some of the news that will make all your students gasp in shock and awe. Our third Duelist is very well known" Corpus said. The only people present in the stadium were, at the time being, Pluto, Corpus, Aito, Kaisuke, and a few students already making themselves present for the big assembly they've been told about.

"Well known? You can't have anyone that big. The most well known student in the schools is Haseo for being an actor, so unless you had a big star join your school recently, I doubt you have anything".

"Then you didn't hear about our big festival for those heading here. We had three stars arrive. A Duelist, a girl who sings but does a little Dueling, and the Pop Hero Duelist himself. Oh, and I guess four if you count Kaiba, but he got creamed" Corpus chuckled.

"Kaiba? I don't believe it. Noone has defeated him in years. The last person to even get close was, well, me" Pluto said glaring at Corpus.

"Te, you're just jealous. You've been losing your flare recently from what I've heard"

"Last time I checked, I took you down in two moves" Pluto said.

"Really? Care to try again? I've gotten a lot better than last time" Corpus said raising his Duel Disk.

"It'll be a while before the assembly begins, so I'll accept that challenge" Pluto said activating his Duel Disk.

**Pluto's LP: 8000 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"I'll go first since you won last time" Corpus said drawing his sixth card. "Hmm. I don't have the pieces I need at the moment, but I do have a killer move. I'll set a card and a monster. Your go" Corpus said as two face downs appeared before him.

"A pretty simplistic move for you, isn't it? I'll copy your move" Pluto said, his field mirroring Corpus'.

"Hmm. You didn't activate Heart of a Underdog, and you have a card face down, so this isn't the same deck style as last time. Well, no matter. I activate my face down, Dragon's Rage! This gives all my dragon's trampling effects. Next, I activate Super Rejuvenation, but we'll get bac to that later. Finally, I flip up my face down Spirit Ryu!" Corpus said as a purple, serpentine dragon with a creamy underbelly with two wings at its head flew next to Corpus (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000).

"Oh boy, not this tactic. It's one of the moves that makes you a fatal Duelist" Pluto sighed.

"You know it. Just because I haven't beaten you yet doesn't mean I'm not a danger, and here I have one of my greatest tactics. Before I attack, I'll activate Double Attack, discarding my Seiyaryu to allow my Spirit Ryu a second attack. Now, destroy his face down!" Corpus commanded. The dragon shot forward to attack, at the same time was growing (Attack: 1000 + 1000 Defense: 1000, confusing some of the crowd.

"I activate my monster's effect to discard a Dragon monster in my hand to increase its attack by 1000 points until the End Phase, so now it has 2000 attack!" Corpus explained as his monster tore through Pluto's face down Masked Sorcerer (Attack: 900 Defense: 1400).

**Pluto's LP: 7400 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"Now I'll attack again, only my Spirit Ryu still has its attack increase, and I can use it again, raising it to 3000!" Corpus said as his monster grew again before charging into Pluto (Attack: 2000 + 1000 Defense: 1000).

**Pluto's LP: 4400 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"Now, I'll end my turn, returning my monster to its original attack" Corpus said as Spirit Ryu shrank to its original size (Attack: 3000 - 2000 Defense: 1000). "But now the effect of Super Rejuvenation kicks in. For every Dragon I discarded or tributed this turn, I can draw one card. And all three cards I discarded for Spirit Ryu and Double Attack's effects were Dragons, so that's three to me" Corpus explained bringing his hand's status from zero to three, the cards he now held made him grin.

"I assume you got what you wanted. Well I won't let it be of any use. I'll set another monster and end my turn" Pluto said.

"Pretty inactive. The wrong kind of move you want to make against me right now. You see, I have everything I need to gain my key monster and destroy your strategy right here" Corpus said fanning himself with his now four card hand.

"I see. Please, enlighten me and the students on how you plan on counteracting the power of the Forbidden One" Pluto urged.

"If you insist. For one, I summon Luster Dragon" Corpus said as a beautiful dragon covered in sapphires appeared next to Spirit Ryu (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1600). "But it won't be here for long, because I activate Dragon's Mirror! Now, by removing fusion material monsters in my graveyard and on my field from play, I can fusion summon my Five-Headed Dragon!" Corpus shouted as the dragonic mirror appeared on the field. The images of three dragons appeared in the mirror, presumably the ones Corpus discarded earlier, and soon Spirit Ryu and Luster Dragon were sucked in. The images swirled together before forming the fierce monster with only one known rival, Five-Headed Dragon (Attack: 5000 Defense: 5000).

"As usual, you got that thing out early in the Duel" Pluto said looking at the towering dragon as though it were a piece of furniture from his childhood home.

"Of course, you know I'm not one for long, drawn out Duels. Gives the opponent more time to attack. Speaking of which, Five-Headed Dragon, destroy him!" Corpus shouted as his dragon fired five consecutive streams of energy at Pluto's face down monster.

"Hold it, I activate Command Silencer! This negates your attack and allows me to draw a card!" Pluto yelled summoning a totem pole with speakers built into it. The totem pole sent a wave of sound crashing into the beams, disrupting them, but destroying itself in the process.

"Fair enough. Now for the other move. I knew there was always the possibility of you having something to deflect my moves for a while, but I prepared for that a good time ago. I activate Dragged Down into the Grave. Now we both look at each other's hands, select one card, force the other to discard it, then draw a card. I only have one card so that's discarded, you on the other hand need to let me peek at what you have" Corpus explained.

Reluctantly, Pluto placed his cards on his Duel Disk creating giant hologram versions for Corpus to see. It didn't take a second for him to notice two important cards. Right Arm of the Forbidden One and Exodia the Forbidden One. "And now I disrupt your key strategy by sending Exodia to the grave" Corpus said snidely. A sour look on his face, Pluto sent his key monster to the grave. "That was a good turn. Your move".

"... Tell me Corpus, how does it feel to kill Exodia?"

"Pretty good. To take down the god that guarantees a win when brought to life, it's insane" Corpus admitted.

"Good. Remember that feeling, because you won't be feeling it after this" Pluto said making Corpus raise an eyebrow. "To show you what I mean, I'll begin with Pot of Greed, adding two more cards to my hand. Now I activate Painful Choice. Now choose one of these five cards for me to keep" Pluto said presenting Left Arm, Left Leg, and Right Leg of the Forbidden One, as well as Spellbinding Circle and Shadow Spell.

"Well, since I already took your strategy out, I'll let you keep the Left Arm so the Right Arm won't be lonely" Corpus said.

"Now, I'll activate Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discard two, those two being my pieces of Exodia" Pluto said.

"But why would you send all the pieces to the graveyard?... Oh shit"

"So you realize what I'm going to do. I activate Contract with Exodia! Now, I can special summon from my hand, Exodia Necross!" Pluto announced as the earth began to shake around him. A large crack appeared before him that released an eery green glow that had a vaporous appearance. Following the glow was a black hand that grasped the earth to pull the rest of its body up. The creature revealed itself to be a black version of Exodia (Attack: 1800 Defense: 0).

"Sonuvabitch! I should have known you'd have Exodia Necross. You already have a good stash of money, so buying it like all the pieces was probably a breeze" Corpus sighed.

"Actually, I've never bought cards outside of packs. I hate to sound like some old magical fool, but I believe I was destined to receive Exodia... Anyways, I'll flip up my Des Lacooda to draw a card, then use its effect to set it back down" Pluto said as a mummified camel appeared quickly, but then disappeared. "Now, I'll set two cards and end my turn".

"Hm. Well, just because you have a strong monster like that doesn't mean I won't be able to take you down. I know your Des Lacooda's defense is weak enough for me to barrel through and finish you off, so destroy him my dragon!". Five-Headed Dragon fired five beams at the face down (Attack: 500 Defense: 600), destroying the camel. Just as the beams were going to hit Pluto, an odd javelin appeared and hit Pluto first, but healed him instead of hurting him, only to lose most of the new health as the beams hit.

**Pluto's LP: 5000 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"Enchanted Javelin sure is useful. Giving me Life Points equal to your attacking monster's attack. Is that all you have for me?" Pluto asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Grr, just make your move" Corpus growled. _"Damn. I can't face him like this. During each of his Standby Phases his Exodia Necross gains 500 attack. It'll take a while, but eventually he can overpower my dragon. The fact he can only be destroyed by monster effect or getting those pieces out of his graveyard doesn't help since I have nothing that can do either"._

As Pluto drew his next card, Exodia Necross gathered more of the vaporous green glow around its body (Attack: 1800 + 500 Defense: 0). "I don't have much to do, so I'll just end my turn" Pluto stated.

"Good, because now I'll equip my dragon with Dragon Nails, increasing its attack by 600. Now, attack his monster! Just because I can't destroy it doesn't mean you won't take damage!" Corpus yelled as metallic nails appeared on Five-Headed Dragon's claws (Attack: 5000 + 600 Defense: 5000). The dragon gathered energy to its five mouths and fired at the undead god.

"Yet again, I'll use this to my advantage. I activate Draining Shield, negating your attack to gain your monsters attack" Pluto said as a large shield appeared in front of Exodia Necross, transforming the attacking into waves of healing green energy.

**Pluto's LP: 10600 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"You realize I hate you so much right now, right? I end my turn"

"Hmm. Nothing much here either. It's really just a waiting game. So I'll just set a card and end it" Pluto said hardly giving Exodia Necross time to gather energy (Attack: 2300 + 500 Defense: 0).

"And I'll attack! I'm tired of this crap! Destroy!" Corpus commanded, his dragon complying instantly.

"I can't defend this time, but I do have my Solemn Wishes to give me Life Points for every time I draw a card" Pluto stated just as Five-Headed Dragon's attack hit Exodia Necross, then curved around its body to hit Pluto.

**Pluto's LP: 7800 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"And it's your turn".

**Pluto's LP: 8300 Corpus' LP: 8000**

Once more, Exodia Necross body was covered in a green glow (Attack: 2800 + 500 Defense: 0 ). "I've got nothing here, so I'll just set this card and end my turn".

"Attack!"

"How about no? I activate Wall of Revealing Light. By giving up 6000 Life Points, monsters with 6000 or lower attack points can't attack" Pluto said as a wall of condensed light shot up in front of him, defending him and Exodia Necross from the attack.

**Pluto's LP: 2300 Corpus' LP: 8000**

"I see. It's impossible for me to attack now. If I can't attack during these few turns, then it's over... I concede" Corpus said hanging his head as he placed his hand over his deck, the holograms on the field disappearing.

"Really? You've never been one to give in, even when you knew you were about to lose. I'll probably hate myself later for asking this but... Are you alright?" Pluto asked approaching his opponent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But recently I've just looked over a few things and thought how great it is, my Five-Headed Dragon. You know, we're a lot more alike than you think. I got Five-Headed Dragon in a common pack. After that I won nearly every Duel I entered, eventually gaining the attention of Zitech. So I owe a lot to this monster, and he shouldn't have to get knocked around every time I screw something up" Corpus said.

"I see. Heh, I thought of you as some idiot, but you're a true Duelist" Pluto said patting Corpus on the shoulder. This gesture aroused a roar of cheer from the crowd, now filling the stadium.

"Thanks, but just because I'm good doesn't mean you can stop hating me. Zitech still runs the shots, and they've got big guns out" Corpus said.

"Wh-what? You don't mean..."

"I do. I suggest you tell your Chancellor, because if you don't get your guns out, this will be over quickly. In fact, go now. Looks like everyone is here, I'll do the work" Corpus said noticing the Institute Students were there, as well as his students with Aito motioning to a person wearing a cloak next to him. Stepping to a microphone, Corpus addressed the students.

"Hey there everybody! Some of you may remember me, I'm Corpus, the new Chancellor of Duel Academy. Near the beginning of the year, I challenged Professor Pluto much like I did now, the results being the same. Today, I'm here to announce the start of the Trinity Tournament!" Corpus shouted, the students responding with cheers.

"Great! Now first off, I want to introduce the representatives from the Institute of Superior Dueling. Louis, Haruka, and Strafe!". As the European Duelists stepped forward, half of the students gave a respectable applause, while the wilder ones jeered them in an attempt to make them feel unwelcomed.

"Now, now guys. I know I'm not your Chancellor, but don't you think it's better to be gracious hosts? Anyways, I would save my team for later since they do say best for last, hahaha! But we have a member that may force your school to readjust things" Corpus said, the meaning to his words confusing the students.

"First, there's Kaisuke and Aito", this made the two and the cloaked figure step forward, giving a small wave to the crowd. "Now, this next one you all may know, or should since they are apparently quite the Duelist. You see, according to interschool rules and regulations, any transfer student may be picked up by their original school for the Trinity Tournament. As such, I want you to welcome our final member". With a snap of his fingers, Kaisuke and Aito removed the cloak on the third member to reveal someone the crowd did not expect. "That's right, it's none other than Sandra McCann!".

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the odd set up here. I wasted my time all last week and didn't get anything done, then with FanFiciton acting weird I was just a little weird with this. But there is no excuse for quality. I will improve to give decent entertainment. I have to thank DtecnoKira for Haruka, of course his character. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	33. Chapter 33

1Yo people, how's it hanging? Anyways, another chapter of course. Now we get into more detail about what's really going on, so I hope you like it. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Tale Of The Trinity Told

"What the hell is the meaning of this!? Why is San being forced to Duel for those guys!?" Shawn shouted.

"Calm down Shawn, you're not acting like yourself" Jewels said in concern.

"How can I be calm!? Everything has been falling apart recently! Haseo's forced to leave, San's drafted to a different school for a tournament that popped up, and Tanner dies!" the Neo-Ninja Duelist yelled.

"Shawn, I know things are hard right now, but you need to calm down. If you don't, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my office" Pluto stated, his face cold and stern.

"I... I just don't understand. Why is this all happening? I'm not the only one asking this, right guys?" Shawn asked turning to his friends.

"It's all going Limbo in a liter bottle" Dean said shaking his head.

"'Limbo in a liter bottle'? You know what? No, I'm not even going to go there, it's too easy. Yeah, things are just unfair" Cassie said after shaking off Dean's odd saying.

"I don't think even I could come up with a situation this dark" Voltaire admitted. Melinda didn't even speak, the thought of Tanner made her tear up.

"Now we need to know anything you know about what's going on. Please. You're our only source" Shawn pleaded.

"I will, but only because I need to ask something of you in return. First off, I know nothing about the circumstances around Tanner's death or Haseo's friend being picked up by Wise. I wish I did, but there's nothing available to me that you don't already know. Now, San's situation. According to the laws of The Trinity Tournament, any school may pick up a transfer student they have at the grounds of the tournament's current location. In this case, Duel Academy can pick up San because she's their transfer student to us" the Planet, pardon me, Ex-Planet Professor explained.

"We know that, but why? They don't know much about her, right?"

"I have a few reasons in mind. One, she's already earned and kept the position of our Lady under her grasp since the beginning of the year, proving she's a powerful Duelist. Two, they likely knew we were planning on using her as one of our representatives, so they put us on the tight rope by taking her away. Three, she knows a lot of our strategies, so she'll be able to counter them, and they're likely to give her some new cards to keep the same factor from being used against her, as well as to focus on a card I know they'll give her" Pluto said, sighing after the last comment.

"What's this about a card? What card would they give her that's so important?" Jewels asked.

"It's dangerous. I can imagine the one they'll give her considering Duel Academy's set"

"Set? You're making no sense. You say one thing and then leave another question in its place. Can you give us the full details?" Voltaire asked.

"See? Even he doesn't know what you're saying and he knows pretty much everything there is about the school apparently" Shawn said.

Pluto inhaled through his nose and exhaled through his mouth before focusing on the students. "It's a highly important secret, one of the true reasons the schools were founded to hold these sets... I'll tell you everything on one condition. You need to be one of our representatives Shawn".

"Anything just to get to the bottom of this"

"Alright then. I'll tell you after we get to the school's safe. There, I'll give you a quick lesson as well as present you with a tool that may the most important thing you ever lay your hands on".

**Duel Academy**

"Mr. Wise, why are we still here? The festival has been over for some time now" Celena asked as she and her manager walked through the halls of the distinguished school.

"Well, you know my associate Corpus went with his students to make sure their trip went smoothly. Until he gets back, I am to look over the school and make sure things are running smoothly. It'd be irresponsible to leave the school without a leading figure" Wise answered.

"Alright, but why do I have to stay? I should have left to go home by now"

"I'm sorry about that. I want to make sure you have a proper escort. I would have let Kirimaru take you, but I can't seem to find the man" Wise said.

"Well there he is right now, why don't you talk to him?" Celena asked pointing at the large shark man who was heading toward them. By the look on his face, he was not happy.

"Kirimaru, I was just looking for you. I wanted to know if you'd be kind enough to escort Miss Celena here back to the States" Wise said with a calm smirk. This expression was ruined however when Kirimaru grabbed him roughly by the collar and dragged him off.

"Kirimaru!? What do you think you're doing!?" Celena yelled chasing after him.

"Give me a second to talk to Mr. Wise here. We have some business to attend to" Kirimaru said in a voice he had never used against Celena, shocking the girl enough to comply and let them move on. Kirmaru dragged Wise to a deserted room.

"What was that about!? This is an expensive suit and you got your fish slime covered prints all over it!" Wise growled taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the collar.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Kirimaru roared. "How long did you think you could lie to her!? This goddamn charade is going to end now!".

"What are you talking about?"

"The lies you've been telling to Angelfish! You lured her in saying that you were her friend's manage. You were, but he dropped you like a lead brick when he learned you were stealing from him! So what has this really been about? Are you just using her to get to him?" Kirimaru pressed.

Wise gave Kirimaru a stern look before relaxing and giving him a playful grin. "You definitely proved yourself to be smarter than that feral exterior suggests. Yes, I'm just using her to get to Haseo. He's the real prize. Don't get me wrong, she's got great talent, but knowing Haseo he'll negotiate a contract as long as I drop hers. It'll do more damage to her. When I tell her that I dropped her because her little friend wanted a new contract with me, well that's just a shame".

"Too bad I won't let that happen. I'm going to take her to her home, I'm going to tell her the truth, I'll get her friend to help me out, and we'll unravel this blindfold you've woven over her eyes" Kirimaru stated.

"Really? How do you plan on doing that? You should have gotten her home before you confronted me. I won't let you take her anywhere now. Just a snap of my fingers and security will be on you in seconds" Wise said wagging his finger.

"Do you really think your security can lay a finger on me and keep it?" Kirimaru asked giving a grin that revealed every one of his shark teeth.

"True, but that's what guns are for. Besides, even if you did get her off this island, I have everything set up. When Haseo wriggled his way out of the majority of our contract the first time, I learned from it. Everything in her contract can and will be under my control. The only way she can break free from it is if I say so, and I'll only say so if Haseo rebuilds his contract with me"

"Tell me, what would happen if you ended up sleeping with my friends?"

"I didn't know you had friends" Wise scoffed.

"The fishes"

"That was a weak pun. Anyways, I don't think that'll work. If I do happen to die, I did work it out so that power over her contract is transferred my boss, and he said if that should happen he'll at least ruin her life for me. I win either way" Wise stated.

Taking note in Kirimaru's enraged, yet sad look, Wise sighed. "But I'm not without a heart. I know that Haseo should get the news about her contract before she learns about my issue with him. Therefore, I've set up a line of defense. When he comes after her, I'll have people face him. He'll be refused access if he doesn't Duel and defeat them. I don't expect him to wager everything on a single Duel, he's too smart for that. Win, he gets closer to her. Lose, and he has to give in a little on our current contract. I'll have a lawyer by each Duelist".

"You're a sick man"

"And you're only half a man. Not in the, you're missing something down there kind of way, but the fact that you're part shark" Wise retorted.

"So what? Am I supposed to be happy that you're giving the kid a chance? Either way Angelfish is hurt!"

"Not if you listen to me. You be my final line of defense. If he gets to you, the stakes will be raised. I'll arrange it so my control over her contract is loosened enough for him not to worry about her but still have him not say a word. She's happy, he's happy. Done deal" Wise said dusting his hands off.

"Noone is going to be happy with this"

"If you don't like it then leave. It's the only way to at least try and keep her happy though" Wise said. Kirimaru's face contorted showing signs of an inner struggle. "Tell you what. I'll give you till tomorrow. See? I'm not that bad of a guy".

**University of Dueling, School Safe**

"Whoa. Never have I seen such a secure system" Jewels said as the group entered a large, titanium tunnel having just passed a long series of doors.

"Neither have I, and my parents hold some rather valuable art pieces and such. Whatever you have down here must be worth a fortune" Voltaire said looking around. The tunnel seemed to hold no end but riches were seen here and there. Piles of gold, ancient artifacts, suitcases with 'Top Secret' written on them. But Pluto payed none of it any mind and kept his eyes forward.

"What are we supposed to be looking out for anyways? You don't seem interested in any of this stuff" Cassie asked forcing her eyes off of a gold and silver necklace.

"It's at the end of the safe, so it'll take a while to get there. Until we get there, I suppose I should start explaining something. Starting with the very beginning" Pluto sighed.

"What's wrong? You're acting as if this isn't good news" Shawn questioned.

"Because it's not. When you hear this tale, you're exposed to things that people nowadays just aren't adjusted to. You may not believe any of it"

"Our buddy here is friends with a monster that tried ta kill us, I think we can handle it" Dean said motioning to Voltaire.

"Quite frankly I haven't seen the Dark King lately. He disappears often and when he returns he sleeps" the nocturnal student said.

"Can we just focus on the story?" Melinda asked irritably.

"Anyways, this story starts long ago. The Egyptian Gods Obelisk, Ra, and Slifer had gathered together. As hard as it is to imagine, it was supposed to just be a meeting of sorts, to see how their grasp of the world was holding. Things started out calmly, but then things ventured into a different territory"

"Each of the Gods had noticed how humans portrayed them. Some made beautiful art while others made statues whose proportions were far from correct. In the end, all of these depictions of them were flawed in one way or another. The Gods found this to be humorous as humans were not like themselves, bound to be flawed by their nature. This made the Gods think though, how could they depict themselves?"

"As Gods they were perfect so if they were to paint or sculpt themselves every detail would be correct. So then the idea of darker versions of themselves came along. Who could create the best versions of themselves, only dark? This question riddled their minds. Of course they couldn't just say one of them was the best, so they made it into a contest. Each would create a set of each god. They were to be composed of anything they could find on earth. The best would win"

"When they separated, Ra searched for what he could find. Knowing his power as the sun of Egypt to be powerful, he thought of the best opposite, shadows. He took the shadows of three thousand people, one thousand for each god, and molded them into his set. This set is in the hands of the students from the Institute of Superior Dueling. They are the Wicked Gods".

**Haruka's Room**

"This is so nice. I like how they gave us rooms in their top dorm" Haruka said looking around her temporary home.

"I'm used to it, but it is nice that they offer such sentiments" Strafe said helping Haruka with her luggage.

"Peh, they should be giving us their Headmasters' rooms. This is garbage" Louis spat.

"You need to be nicer. You were lucky someone didn't punch you in the nose back at the grave. Stepping on those roses was a major insult" Haruka responded.

"You don't understand, do you? What should I expect though, you're British" Louis retorted before leaving the room abruptly.

"Someone needs a swirly to clean out their head. Do you want to help me?" Strafe offered.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking. Is it really fair to be using the cards the Chancellor gave us? I've only seen one other set as strong as them, and those were the Egyptian God cards. I know it's just rumors and stories about the Legendary Yugi, but what if they have the powers the God cards had? What if they could hurt people?" Haruka asked touching her deck case instinctively.

"I know it's hard to grasp, but you do remember what we were told, right? The other students in this tournament will have cards just as powerful as ours. Besides that, we were chosen because we were the greatest first years there were. We're supposed to be strong enough so those cards will only be a last resort" Strafe assured Haruka.

"Mmm, okay... Oh, that boy looks cute" Haruka stated looking at a figure out her window.

"Another quick crush?"

"No, I don't think so. He may be the one. I'm gonna go introduce myself" Haruka said running off... or trying anyways. She got three steps and fell over her own feet.

_"Hard to believe this girl is supposed to be one of the best Duelist of our year..."_ Strafe thought before moving to help the girl up.

**School Safe**

"Wicked Gods? Neva' heard of them before" Dean said.

"Sounds like a good name for a band though" Cassie said getting a few chuckles.

"Don't laugh at this. The Wicked Gods are dangerous monsters with powers that can make battling them nearly impossible. They take advantage of the field and destroy the possibility of fighting back" Pluto said silencing the group.

"... So, what about the others? What did Obelisk and Slifer create?" Shawn asked.

"Creatures just as dangerous as the Wicked Gods. Obelisk decided that since Gods represented and cultivated life, then he needed death. After looking into the human beliefs in death, he found that skeletons were the best representation. So he gathered the skeletons of three thousand humans and molded them into his set. They are in the hands of the Duel Academy students and now San. They are the Sacred Beasts".

**Aito's Room**

"Alright, lets do this quickly because I have a helicopter to catch" Corpus said to his three representatives.

"I have the cards right here" Kaisuke said placing a suitcase on a table. Opening it up, he revealed row after row of cards, all of which were valuable.

"Now all we need is your deck" Aito directed to San.

"What? Why do you need my deck? It has worked for me so far, why would I need to change it now?" San asked grabbing her deck case protectively.

"Because people here know your strategy so we need to change it a bit so they can't predict your moves. Also, there's one card that you need to have no matter what and we need to make sure you deck is up to snuff" Corpus explained.

"Well thanks but no thanks, I like my deck the way it is"

Kaisuke groaned and said "Idiot, you don't have a choice in the matter. If you refuse to do as we say, we'll send you back to Duel Academy and you'll never see your friends here again. You're that easy to replace".

San frowned and started playing with the opening flap of her deck case. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to. Corpus saw how uncomfortable she was and put on a supportive smile.

"Listen here Miss McCann. This isn't permanent. I know you don't want to change your deck, I feel the same with my own cards. All we're asking is that for a short amount of time you use some of our cards. After that you can go back to your old deck. I don't want to have to separate you from your friends".

"Mmm. Okay". Reluctantly, San handed Corpus her deck. He began flipping through it, nodding at some cards, removing others when they didn't meet his expectations. Afterwards, he handed the cards that wouldn't be used back to San. She quickly scanned the group and sighed in relief to see that her signature card wasn't among them.

"Don't worry, I heard about that dragon of yours. It's important to you for personal reasons. I wouldn't have taken it out, even if it wasn't so powerful" Corpus chuckled at San's relaxed look. "Now, I think this will do, a few of these, that could be useful" Corpus said taking cards out of the suitcase. He worked quickly as he handed San her deck back soon enough.

She looked through, surprised at all the new cards she had, but a little saddened that her deck had been changed at all. There was one thing that perplexed her though. "Is the one card you were talking about in here? I don't see anything that special".

"No, I wanted to know the look you'd give when you saw it. Here you go" Corpus said handing her another card. The sight of San's eyes bulging at the sight of this new card made Corpus laugh.

"Wh-what is this? I've never seen a monster like this before"

"This is a beast that will destroy the competition"

**School Safe**

The end of the large tunnel was finally in sight. While the students were happy to be closing in on the end of this journey, Pluto seemed more nervous.

"San... I may have to Duel her. And with these cards in our Duel, what if one of us gets hurt?" Shawn asked.

"I want to say that it won't come to that. To say that she would lose without injury before that point. Or to say that this tournament didn't have these cards in it at all. But I can't. It has these cards, San won't lose because she's strong, and one of you will end up getting hurt if it comes to a Duel between you two" Pluto stated.

"What about the end of the story? What did Slifer create and who won?" Jewels asked trying to steer away from Pluto's words.

"Slifer thought hard. The Gods were light, so Ra made his from shadows. The Gods were life, so Obelisk made his from death. What could he use to make his set? Well he looked at what the Gods were. They were perfection, they held no jealousy, no hate, only killing as it was just for the fate of all, not at all like humans who are greedy and hold a plethora of impure feelings. But those were all things of emotion and mind, a non-physical thing. He could not make his copies out of them... or could he?"

"While modern science states that thoughts are made in your brain and your emotions are chemical balances in the brain as well, many societies believe the soul which controls both lies in the heart. The heart! That's what he would use. So taking the hearts of three thousand humans, he created his set. The set we hold" Pluto said as they reached the end of the tunnel.

Before them stood a small pedestal with a black box on it. Pluto reached forward, his hand shaking furiously, and opened the box. When he made a slight crack in the box, he shut his eyes tight as if expecting an explosion. When nothing happened, he continued to open the box to reveal three cards. The students around him gasped upon laying their eyes on these cards. The appearance of the monsters and their effects were things they never thought of before.

"Behold, the creations of Slifer. The Divine Spirits"

"Th-they're so... wow. Did they win?" Shawn asked.

"The contest never ended back then as the Gods were forced to assist the current pharaoh with a threat that could have destroyed the world. Their contest had blinded them to the uprising danger, so they never pitted their creations against each other in case something else were to grow while they were distracted. So this tournament will decide which of the Gods could create the most powerful fakes. The conclusion to a competition of Gods".

**Author's Note:** And that's all for now. No Duel I know, but I think the story of the Egyptian Gods' competition was able to make up for it. At least I hope it is. But now the gauntlet is thrown. A competition between schools or Gods? And lets not forget Haseo's situation. He may not be up against the creations of Gods, but he's alone in his predicament. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	34. Chapter 34

1Sup guys? Sorry I've been behind, some stories have needed some work lately and I've got a stupid project for school. As such I'm just going to get to the main stuff. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Explosive Entry! An Old Friend Arrives!

Sunset. One of the beauties of the University of Dueling. The sky being painted orange, purple, and other shades of colors was a sight to behold. But even this natural beauty did not make one person watching it feel at ease.

"Are you okay Shawn? You haven't said anything in what feels like forever" Jewels asked lying on the grass beside him.

"Hm? Sure, I'm just fine" the ninja lied.

"You're a horrible liar. Not very good for a ninja. What's wrong?" Jewels asked.

"No fooling you. It's just... I feel like I can't control anything recently. When we were just dealing with a teacher who had a grudge against another teacher, things were fine. Now, a huge tournament is about to happen, Haseo is off helping his friend, San is stuck working for the other side, and Tanner..."

"I know. It's hard to take all of this in so suddenly. I knew being a teenager was supposed to be tough, but I don't think most people in the world go through this much drama in their entire lives" Jewels stated.

_"Gaaaaaahhhhhh!"_

"What was that!?" Shawn shouted leaping to his feet.

"What was what?" Jewels asked, her brow furrowed in confusion.

"You didn't hear the scream just now? It sounded like someone was being attacked" Shawn said.

"I didn't hear anything. Are you sure you're alright? Maybe we should bring you back to your room" Jewels suggested.

"I... yeah, I guess I'm just tired" Shawn gave in. As he and Jewels walked back to the dorms, Shawn didn't notice a sound emitting from his own person. Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub-dub.

**Relinquished Mansion**

"I just don't understand why you keep disappearing? Are you in trouble?"

_"I'm perfectly fine, I'm just having some... family issues"_

"Family issues? I wasn't aware you had family"

"Voltaire. I know you're talking to the Dark King, but if you're going to do that then please give me a heads up. It's kind of weird when I see you talking to thin air, and I don't mean the kind of weird you and I are into" Cassie said flipping a page in her book. She, Voltaire, and apparently the Dark King were relaxing by the Relinquished Dorm, waiting for it to get dark. Usually they'd go for the graveyard, but now there were only sad memories there.

"Sorry, it's just the first time I've gotten to talk to the Dark King in a while and I want to get to the bottom of this. Now, what do you mean 'family issues'?... Dark King?". Voltaire looked around but the ghastly image of the Former Fiend King was no longer there. "He left again".

"It's okay, he'll probably be back soon" Cassie said reassuringly.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to keep an eye on him" Voltaire said.

"Keep an eye on him? In his world he's the Emperor of the Grave, why would you need to keep an eye on him if he's that strong?" Cassie asked putting her book down.

"I know he's strong, but that doesn't make him invincible. I learned that a long time ago" Voltaire said.

"... Did something happen to you?"

"No, not me. But a friend of mine. It was back in Italy before I came here. I don't know what he's doing anymore, but if I know him it's something he enjoys... and dangerous" Voltaire said. Cassie was going to press further when it happened. BOOM! The ground shook as a fiery explosion was seen farther into the island.

"What was that!? What's going on!?" Cassie shouted in confusion.

"I don't know, but we should go investigate" Voltaire said. As they ran off in the direction of the explosion, a thought crossed Voltaire's mind. _"An explosion that big... could it be you?"._

**Explosion Site**

Voltaire and Cassie looked at the surrounding area in shock. The ground and trees were charred and small fires littered the ground. "My gosh. What happened here?" Cassie uttered.

"Woooooooh! That was a good one. Best I've had in a long time!" a boy said popping out from behind the trees. The boy had fair skin with a few burns here and there and messy, black hair. He was wearing a black shirt, a red jacket with a large blue fire on the back of it, faded blue jeans, black shoes, technician gloves, and a pair of small goggles on his forehead.

"Are you the cause behind this?" Cassie asked walking up to the boy.

"Definitely! And I think it's some of my best work yet. The only time I've made something more memorable was when I had with me my best friend... Voltaire!" the boy shouted when he saw the nocturnal Duelist over Cassie's shoulder.

"Taihou?"

"Son of a gun! I didn't know this was your school!" the boy apparently named Taihou said walking past Cassie.

"You know this guy?" Cassie asked in confusion.

"Yes. This the friend of mine I was talking about" Voltaire said.

"This is your friend? But the way you were talking earlier, I thought that... you know... he was dead or something" Cassie said.

"What? You were talking about me in that context?... Oh! You must have been talking about my burn!" Taihou exclaimed.

"Burn? You look like you have a few good burns" Cassie said looking at the visible marks.

"Ah, but you haven't seen this one" Taihou said lifting his shirt up. Covering his entire chest was a nasty looking burn.

"That's disgusting" Cassie said sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry, it's just my mark of honor. I got this baby a long time ago. Remember that day Voltaire?" Taihou asked.

"How could I forget? You blew up a good portion of my yard and I thought you were dead" Voltaire said.

"Do you guys mind explaining a few things?" Cassie asked being in the dark for the majority of the conversation.

"I'll explain for you. You see, me and Taihou met a long time ago, back when we were ten. Taihou is a big fan of explosives you see, even back then. He was in his back yard, away from his house to avoid waking his dad, a former general who became a successful business man. Our houses are only separated by a row of trees, and he didn't check to see if anyone was around on the other side. I thought it was New Years when the explosions woke me up" Voltaire said.

"It was hilarious. He ran out onto his balcony so fast he would have fallen over and broken his limbs if he hadn't dragged the blanket along which got caught on the rail" Taihou said cheerfully.

"You find this funny? What if he did break a limb?" Cassie asked.

"Don't worry, you know I'm stronger than that. Anyways, he was wondering why I was in bed at 3 in the afternoon and I told him how I feel in the sun. Then I asked why he was blowing things up and he said 'I like making things go boom!'. I told him how dangerous it was to blow things up and he told me how weird it was to sleep during the day. Despite this, we became fast friends. Being each other's only friends really. In a rich neighborhood it's hard to find non-snooty people" Voltaire stated.

"Wasn't just that after all. Even non-snooty kids in the neighborhood avoided us because of our ways. Good to have an accepting friend" Taihou said.

"Huh. Real quickly, how did you get all the stuff to make these explosives? I know you're rich, but from what I'm hearing and seen here, you can't get this kind of stuff anywhere" Cassie asked.

"Good question. Well, you know how Voltaire mentioned my dad was a general and is now a businessman? Well taking some of his military knowledge, he created a business around what he knows best. Weapons. Tanks and missiles in particular. Hell, he now singlehandedly supplies the U.S. with all of the stuff they need" Taihou said before bursting into laughter.

"Yeah. Well after that day I would accompany Taihou on a few of his escapades and he would hang out with me during the night. One day in particular, he dragged me out of my house in the middle of the day to show me his latest creation. It was really big and I was admittedly impressed, but also concerned" the night student said.

"You weren't even near it. I think you were being a baby"

"I was being a baby? I was still slightly injured. He was talking about the mechanics of it and pointed at it saying nothing could go wrong. Of course fate had to screw him over and the bomb went off then. He was way too close and suffered some severe burns, the one on his chest being an obvious sign" Voltaire explained.

"I was fine"

"Only because I called an ambulance, and even then it was very hit and miss. When he woke up in the hospital later he told me how amazing it was. That he had never suspected he could create something that strong... you even said the burns felt good" Voltaire said quietly.

"What? Some people are into some weird stuff. I'm no worse then the people who dress in leather and beat each other with whips" Taihou said as though it were no big deal.

"Well, it definitely sounds like you two have a history with each other" Voltaire's sweetheart said.

"Yep... who are you? Sorry, but I just realized we weren't formally introduced. Taihou Taisenshamisairu's the name" Taihou stated bowing.

"I'm Cassie. I have to say though, your name doesn't sound Italian" Cassie stated.

"People move, sue me"

"Anyways, what brings you here Taihou? You're obviously not dressed to learn" Voltaire asked.

"Oh, I'm taking a new career path. It's kind of hush-hush for now, but it's a nice little job. Anyways! I'm a guest here, don't you think you guys should show me around?" Taihou asked.

"Sure, it's a good time since classes are out for the Trinity Tournament. Follow us".

**A Ship in the Pacific Ocean**

"We're on course for Duel Academy sir, although we'll be taking things cautiously as there are supposed to be a few storms ahead" a man with a captain's had said.

"Thank you Captain, please inform me of the status every few hours" Haseo said. He was now on his own personal ship to get to Duel Academy. The boat was a sleek black and quite large. Haseo was currently in a large room that resembled a meeting room, but had a few items that gave the feel of a teenager's domain.

_"Celena. Please be careful. I don't want Wise to harm you"_ Haseo prayed to himself. A beeping suddenly emerged from the long, sleek black table before him. He pressed a button on the underside of the table and a screen unfolded from the table before him.

_"Haseo! Big news buddy, I have a role for a film that I know you'll be perfect for!" _a man on the screen shouted.

"Hello Jackson. What do you have in mind? The last few films you've suggested for me have been a little iffy" Haseo said.

_"I know, I know. I made a few mistakes, but this one is perfect. The greatest show in the history of forever will be making a movie. Ready?... Captain Planet!"_

"... You're... You're joking, right?" Haseo asked blankly.

_"What? No I'm not. Come on, Captain Planet! It was the greatest show ever, am I right?"_

"... Jackson, have you suffered any severe head injury lately? I'm sorry if that was a little offensive, but it's either that or you're an addict. Noone, and I mean noone, liked Captain Planet. Don't get me wrong, I recycle and look out for the planet, but that show was just horrible" Haseo said.

_"I... I don't know what I was thinking. Captain Planet? Forgive me sir! I think I took too much cough syrup, I had a bad cough earlier and took a lot to get rid of it. This won't happen again, I swear!"_ Jackson said before leaving.

"Wooh. That was a close one. I don't like being cruel, but I was about to fire Jackson there. I mean seriously, Captain Planet?"

Outside of the room, a man had his head leaning against the door. "Hmm. So this is the target? He's got good taste at least. Captain Planet sucked. Too bad I'm going to have to take him down" the man said before running off.

**Graveyard**

"No... no... no... here we are". While incredibly dark and quiet. One student had gone out in the middle of the night, a day student that is, and was visiting a tombstone. "So, here you are. I have to apologize for my teammate earlier. He's not the best example of France or our school in particular. I don't really know you, but from the people we met earlier I can tell you were a nice person".

The student placed a small daffodil on the grave. "Sorry it's not a rose, I kinda just grabbed this on the way here to pay my respects. I hope your afterlife is fun".

"Why!?"

"Huh? Who said that?" the student asked. Without warning a large spotlight shown on the student to reveal Haruka.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel!?" the same voice shouted out. Another spotlight shown onto an orange haired, Black Dorm student not too far away. "My love, why do you like another lady dear to me visit this scoundrel!?".

"Um, what?"

"Lady Eichel, why do you like my dear Sandra visit Skins? I know he's dead and I feel sorrow for that. He was my eternal rival!" Santon shouted.

"Your eternal rival? So you guys were constantly Dueling and stuff?" Haruka asked.

"... no. I had never actually Dueled him to tell the truth. But we were rivals in love! And since my rival for Lady McCann is dead, I will pursue a new love as it would be wrong of me to take his love after his death" Santon declared.

"And because you'd be picking her up off the rebound?" Haruka asked making Santon fall on his face.

"I s-suppose you could say that. But now! Lady Eichel! Would you accept my invitation to become my girlfriend?" Santon asked bowing on one knee.

"Um... no"

"Very good! Then we shall go on our date right no- What!? You decline my offer!? But why!? I heard you fall in love easily!" Santon shouted in confusion.

"I might crush on a few guys quickly, but not just anyone. Sorry, but you're just not my type"

"I see. Then what about this? We Duel! I win and you shall go on a date with me! I lose, and you declare your conditions" Santon suggested.

"Hmm. I don't really think you have anything I would want or want you to do, but I do want to see what you American Duelists are like. A good warm up for the tournament. And even if I do lose, then at least I get a meal or something. Alright, I'll accept" Haruka responded activating her Duel Disk.

"Excellent! Then I shall finally get my own love! Have at you then!" Santon shouted activating his own Duel Disk.

**Santon's LP: 8000 Haruka's LP: 8000**

"Ladies first" Santon said bowing.

"Wow, that's uh, that's very kind of you" Haruka said rolling her eyes as she drew her next card. "Hmm. I guess I'll just set a card and end my turn".

"A modest move. I love that in a woman" Santon said gaining another card. "Now, I'll start by summoning White Knight Swordsman!" Santon declared as his sword armed white knight arrived (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1200).

"Hahaha! This is funny" Haruka said at the monster's arrival.

"Huh? What's so funny about my knight's appearance?" Santon asked as a question mark appeared over his and his monster's heads.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You'll see what I mean in a second"

"Okay then. Swordsman, attack!". As White Knight Swordsman charged forward, it halted at the sudden appearance of a scarecrow on fire.

"I activate my Flaming Scarecrow! When you declare an attack, I get to draw one card" Haruka said lifting a card off her deck.

"That doesn't seem to be too big of a deal"

"True, but if the card is a Shadow Templar monster, I get to special summon it. And it is!" Haruka announced.

"Shadow Templar?".

"I summon Shadow Templar-Sorrow in defense!". The scarecrow burst to pieces as a knight in dark armor with a red cape wielding a jagged, blood stained sword (Attack: 1100 Defense: 1600).

"I see. I have the good knights, you have the bad knights. Now I know why you were laughing" Santon said, sighing as his Swordsman started to growl.

"Yep. But that's not all. When Sorrow is special summoned, he gains Shadow Counters equal to the level of a monster on your side of the field, and since your Swordsman is the only choice he gains four Shadow Counters. Plus, he also gains a Shadow Counter from Flaming Scarecrow" Haruka said as the monster's shadow seemed to lift off the ground slightly, as though it were alive.

"Shadow Counters? I always imagined someone would have cards with those someday, but I didn't know what would get the honor" Santon stated.

"Yep. But his effect doesn't end there. When he's in defense mode, your monsters lose attack equal to 100 times their level" Haruka said as Sorrow pointed to Swordsman with his sword, a dark aura surrounding the White Knight (Attack: 1200 - 400 Defense: 1200).

"You just keep adding on, don't you? Fine. I'll set a card and end my turn" Santon said as two face downs appeared in front of him.

"Then I'll go. I'll go by activating Shadow of Deceit, removing 4 counters on Sorrow to special summon Shadow Templar-Assault from my deck in defense" Haruka said as monster almost exactly the same as Sorrow appeared on the field (Attack: 900 Defense: 1200). "And when he's special summoned, he gets a Shadow Counter for every card in my hand, which means he gets 5 Shadow Counters" Haruka said as the knight's shadow grew just as lively as Sorrow's had previously.

"I think I'm getting the point of your cards. When special summoned, they gain Shadow Counters which can be used by other cards as costs" Santon stated.

"Yep. But there's more to it than that. I'll set a card and end my turn. Because Shadow of Deceit, one of my monsters is destroyed, so by Sorrow" Haruka explained as her first knight disappeared, as did the aura around Swordsman (Attack: 800 + 400 Defense: 1200). "But, because of Assault's ability, I get to special summon a Shadow Templar from my hand during my End Phase if he's in defense. So say hello to Shadow Templar-Nightmare, in defense of course" Haruka stated as another knight appeared (Attack: 900 Defense: 1600).

"So that's the other part. When they're in defense, they gain an effect. Pretty good, but it's useless for attacking. So, what's Nightmare's effect?" Santon asked.

"When in defense, my monsters gain 500 defense. But first, he gains Shadow Counters for each Shadow Templar on the field, which was only one before hand" Haruka said as Nightmare's shadow twitched a little before a dark aura appeared around him (Attack: 900 Defense: 1600 + 500) and Assault (Attack: 900 Defense: 1200 + 500).

"Alright then, so you have something done, but it's not over just yet. I activate Cost Down, discarding one card in my hand to decrease the level of all monsters in my hand by 2 stars. Now, I offer my Swordsman to summon White Knight Lord!" Santon shouted as his Swordsman disappeared and was replaced by the heavily armored, blue haired Lord (Attack: 2000 Defense: 2000).

"That usually costs two monsters to summon? What's its effect?"

"How are you so sure he has an effect? Maybe this is all there is to him" Santon said.

"He has 2000 attack and defense for two monsters, that's pretty weak" Haruka retorted. Both Santon and White Knight Lord fell on their faces at this.

"M-maybe so, but his effect is off the chain! But first, because my Swordsman is in the graveyard, all White Knight monsters gain 300 attack. And the card I discarded was a Swordsman as well, so that's 600 extra attack!" Santon yelled as a light aura appeared around Lord (Attack: 2000 + 600 Defense: 2000).

"Huh... anything else?" Haruka asked, slightly disinterested.

"Grr. Don't act that way Lady Eichel, it makes you seem arrogant" Santon growled.

"Arrogant? Oh no! I'm becoming like Louis!" Haruka cried making sweatdrops appear on both Santon, Lord, and both Shadow Templars' heads.

"Anyways, I'll have my Lord attack Assault, and activate my face down Meteorain to give my Lord a trampling effect for the turn!" Santon said as Lord leapt forward brandishing a small sword that and was about to hit the opposing knight when Haruka held her hand up to say 'stop'.

"I'm afraid not. I activate my face down Supernova Waltz. When you attack a Shadow Templar, I can negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. Furthermore, the attacked monster gains a Shadow Counter, bringing my Assault to 6 Shadow Counters" Haruka said as her Assault sidestepped the attack and chopped Lord's head off with one quick motion.

"Grr. Fine, I'll end by setting a card".

"My turn then. Hmm. I'll set two cards and end there. And because of that, I can summon my Shadow Templar-Wrath. When he's special summoned one of my other Shadow Templars gains 4 Shadow Counters, so that brings Assault to 10 Shadow Counters. Plus, when he's in defense, you have to attack with every monster" Haruka said as another Shadow Templar arrived (Attack: 300 Defense: 2000 + 500).

"That's alright, because I'll activate my Call of the Haunted to bring my White Knight Lord back" Santon said as his regal knight returned (Attack: 2000 + 600 Defense: 2000). "Now I'll follow by summoning White Knight Lancer" Santon said as the spear armed White Knight appeared next to Lord (Attack: 1500 + 600 Defense: 0). "Now, Lancer will attack your Assault, and he has a trampling effect!".

"I'm going to say no again, this time activating my own Call of the Haunted to special summon my Shadow Templar-Sorrow, and remember his decreasing effect and that he gains Shadow Counters equal to the level of a monster on your side of the field, this case 7 from your Lord" Haruka said as Sorrow returned to the field (Attack: 1100 Defense: 1600 + 500). A dark aura then appeared around Lord (Attack: 2600 - 700 Defense: 2000) and Lancer (Attack: 2100 - 400 Defense: 0). "Now, how do you want to continue your attack this turn?".

"Gah. I'll have Lancer continue it's attack, that ways I'll lose no damage, then follow up with Lord then end" Santon said as Lancer led Lord into battle against Assault.

"Nope. I activate Unity on my Assault during your Lancer's attack. Now it's defense equals the combined total original defense of all my face up monsters until the End Phase. So that's its original 1200 plus Nightmare's 1600, Sorrow's 1600, and Wrath's 2000. That's 6800 defense" Haruka said as the other Shadow Templars leapt to Assault's side to fend off Lancer's attack (Attack: 900 Defense: 6800).

**Santon's LP: 2900 Haruka's LP: 8000**

"M-my lord! And that's not directed to you White Knight Lord" Santon said quickly when he noticed Lord's ears perk up. "As I was saying. That was astounding! You just removed over half my Life Points, and not once did you raise a sword to me".

"Just how I am. Now, who do you want Lord to attack?" Haruka asked.

"Hmm. Well I obviously don't want to attack anyone who'll deal too much damage, so attack Sorrow" Santon commanded as his lead knight fought and was thrown back by Sorrow.

**Santon's LP: 2700 Haruka's LP: 8000**

"Now, I shall concede my turn. What is your move milady?" Santon asked as the Shadow Templars moved away from Assault (Attack:

"Well lets see what I draw... whoops! I forgot to take this out of my deck before Dueling you. I don't want to use something like this against you" Haruka said looking at the new card.

"I can take whatever you throw at me Lady Eichel" Santon said pounding his chest with his arm.

"No, you can't. Especially after this move. First, I summon my Shadow Templar-Plague to the field" Haruka said as another knight arrived, this time it's arrival did nothing however (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700).

"Next, I activate Shadow of Disaster, removing the 10 Shadow Counters on Assault to increase all of my Shadow Templars' attack and defense by 100 times the number of Shadow Counters removed" Haruka said as Assault's shadow lost it's livelihood, but a powerful aura emerged from each of the Shadow Templars (Attack: 1200 + 1000 Defense: 2200 + 1000) (Attack: 900 + 1000 Defense: 2100 + 1000) (Attack: 1100 + 1000 Defense: 2100 + 1000) (Attack: 300 + 1000 Defense: 2500 + 1000) (Attack: 900 + 1000 Defense: 1700 + 1000).

"M-m-my, that's a lot of attack boosts" Santon said as he and his monsters took a step back.

"Yep. Now I'll change all my monsters to attack except Sorrow to keep the decrease on your monsters" Haruka said as her knights switched positions (Attack: 2200 Defense: 3200 - 500) (Attack: 1900 Defense: 3100 - 500) (Attack: 1300 Defense: 3500 - 500) (Attack: 1900 Defense: 2700 - 500). "Now, full out attack! Destroy his monsters then his Life Points!" Haruka commanded. Santon couldn't tell which monster was which as they all looked the same, but he knew either way he was beat as they tore through his monsters and kept coming.

**Santon's LP: 0000 Haruka's LP: 8000**

"Ah. I have been defeated once more by a fair maiden who has captured my heart. Perhaps I am just naturally attracted to strong women. Well, I thank you for the opportunity to Duel. Until we meet again Lady Eichel!" Santon shouted as he was about to take off, but Haruka grabbed his shirt collar.

"Uh-uh. We had a deal, remember? I get to choose the conditions of your loss" Haruka said.

"Hehe, I thought that didn't matter to you?" Santon said chuckling nervously.

"It doesn't, but I still want to make use of it. Now, what should I do to you?... I have the perfect idea" Haruka said grinning mischievously.

Santon sighed and said to himself "Something tells me I'm going to be in a lot of trouble".

**Original Cards List:**

Shadow Templar-Plague / 4 / Dark / 1200 / 1700 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, place 1 Shadow Counter on it for every face up Shadow Templar monster you control. When this card is in defense mode, your opponent takes damaging during each of his or her Standby Phases equal to the number of Shadow Templar monsters you control times 300.

_A knight wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape carrying a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow Templar-Nightmare / 4 / Dark / 900 / 1600 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, place 1 Shadow Counter on it for every Shadow Templar on the field. When this card is in defense mode, each of your monsters gains 500 defense points.

_A knight wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape carrying a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow Templar-Sorrow / 4 / Dark / 1100 / 1600 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field and give this card Shadow Counters equal to the level of that monster. When this card is in defense mode, all your opponent's monsters lose attack point by their level times 100.

_A knight wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape carrying a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow Templar-Wrath / 4 / Dark / 300 / 2000 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, you may place 4 Shadow Counters on any other Shadow Templar you control. When this card is in defense mode, your opponent must attack with every monster if possible.

_A knight wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape carrying a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow Templar-Assault / 4 / Dark / 900 / 1200 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, place 1 Shadow Counter on it for every card in your hand. When this card is in defense mode, during your End Phase you may special summon 1 Shadow Templar from your hand.

_A knight wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape carrying a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow of Deceit / Normal Spell: Remove 4 Shadow Counters from your side of the field. Special summon 1 Shadow Templar from your hand or deck. At the end of your turn destroy one monster you control.

_Image currently unavailable._

Shadow of Disaster / Quick Play Spell: Remove up to 10 Shadow Counters from the field. All Shadow Templars gain 100 attack and defense for every Shadow Counter removed.

_Image currently unavailable._

Supernova Waltz / Normal Trap: Activate when your opponent declares an attack on a Shadow Templar. Negate the attack and destroy the attacking monster. Place a Shadow Counter on the attacked monster.

_Image currently unavailable._

Flaming Scarecrow / Normal Trap: Activate when your opponent declares an attack. Draw 1 card. If the card is a Shadow Templar, you may special summon it to the field and add an extra Shadow Counter to it.

_Image currently unavailable._

**Author's Note:** And there we have it. The first Duel involving a foreign competitor. I would like to thank Tsukiyomaru for Taihou and credit for the Shadow Templars and their support goes to DtecnoKira. If you're angry about the Captain Planet thing in the middle, I will not apologize. Sorry, but I think Ted Turner made a really stupid show. I've watched it, and I did not enjoy it. I hope you enjoy, please review.


	35. Chapter 35

1Hello everyone. Time to let out another chapter. I can't really say anything right now. I feel like I want to, but I don't remember. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Trinity Tournament Entertainment, A Tale Of Greed

Once more in the large meeting room for the Headmasters and Headmistress of the University, another important topic was being discussed without the presence of Bat. "Who are our other competitors going to be? Things got turned around recently" Veina asked.

"Indeed. I had decided to have Shawn compete as my choice and he still is. You wanted Sandra to compete on your behalf, but that plan has been disrupted, so we need you to make a decision" Pluto stated.

"I wasn't expecting things to get this bad. I had expected Sandra to be my choice and that's all. I hadn't even given any consideration to other students... what about you Mansen? Who is your choice?"

"Hmm? He's an under appreciated Duelist, but he's proven himself before. He competed in your competition for the right to go to Kaiba Corporation. Why, it'll be like we're reassembling those winners. Well, except for Tanner that is" Mansen said carelessly as he started eating an apple.

"Tanner. If anything he would have been the next best choice for me to choose" Veina sighed.

"... This is won't be decided soon. We need to buy us some time, but that's against the Trinity Tournament rules. If we don't have our competitors all selected by tomorrow, then we're disqualified" Pluto sighed.

"Well, that's not completely true" Mansen said with his mouth full of apple, small bits of the fruit being spat out of his mouth.

"What are you talking about Mansen?" Pluto asked inquisitively.

"Simple really. We need entertainment. Rules state that if we provide entertainment for our guests, then we can hold things off for another day, but it has to be good" Mansen explained.

"For once I like your thinking, but that puts us to another problem. What are we going to do for entertainment?" Veina asked.

"Leave that to me. You guys just worry about your choice for the competition" Mansen said departing. After he left, Pluto and Veina gave each other a look.

"Do you think we can trust him?" the blind woman asked.

"We have to, he's our only hope right now".

**Club Room**

"Woohoo! Isn't this place good? And you guys have it all to yourselves?" Taihou asked.

"All ours to use for story telling really, but we do whatever we want" Jewels answered.

"That's pretty cool... story telling?"

"Yeah. We tell stories based on Duel Monster cards" Dean said.

"Seems like an odd kind of thing to do... can I try?" Taihou asked.

"Sure, I guess we have time" Cassie said. The group was about to sit down to listen to Taihou when the elevator doors opened to reveal a less than wanted face.

"Hello students and... guest? Anyways, I come to you with a proposition" Mansen said stepping out.

"Whatever you want we won't give you" Shawn hissed.

"Now, now, this isn't about what I want, it's about what the school wants" Mansen stated.

"What?"

"It's simple really. We're having problems finding a replacement for your friend Sandra who was supposed to be one of our representatives, so we need a little more time. However, we're not allowed anymore time... unless we provide some entertainment for our guests. I thought, what better than a story from the cards themselves? Of course I'll offer some enhancements to make it more interesting, but it's up to you" the Purple Dorm Headmaster explained.

"We'll accept" Voltaire said stepping forward.

"Great! Be at the Stadium soon, I'll have things set up" Mansen said leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Great, so we have to tell a story to the whole school. What are we going to tell?" Melinda asked.

"Um, hello? I was going to tell a story" Taihou said.

"Yeah, but that was just going to be to us. It'll be your first time" Cassie pointed out.

"So? I can guarantee that this will be good" Taihou said.

"That depends. Will it involve explosives?" Voltaire asked.

"That's just stupid Voltaire. Explosions are for seeing, not hearing. I leave them out of this" Taihou said.

"Then I say we let him do it" Voltaire said.

"If Voltaire says so, so do I" Voltaire's gothic girlfriend said. After which everyone started nodding and agreeing.

"It's decided then. I'm gonna tell a story! Yahoo!" Taihou shouted as he ran off. Everyone started to leave for the Stadium, except Shawn. Jewels noticed this and walked next to him.

"Is something wrong?" the richly named girl asked.

"I-I don't know. It's just weird" Shawn replied, beads of sweat rolling down his face as though he were in a furnace.

_"Gggaaaahhhhh!!!"_

"What!? What happened?" Shawn shouted looking around in fear.

"Nothing happened Shawn. I'm worried about you. You've been acting really weird lately. Do you want to lie down? I'll stay here with you and we can just watch TV" Jewels offered.

"That-that sounds fine. I think I just need to relax" Shawn said flopping onto the couch. Despite his relaxed attitude, Jewels could still see the wild look in his eyes, and it scared her.

**Duel Academy, Celena's Room**

"One thousand twenty-one, one thousand twenty-two, one thousand twenty-three" Celena said as she stared out her window, counting the times two students below threw a ball back and forth. Knock, knock, knock. "Come in". Celena turned around to see Wise enter her room. "Hello Mr. Wise, what can I do for you?".

"You can be happy, because I have great news" the girl's manager said.

"You're getting married!?"

"Wh-what? No! Why would you assume that? And furthermore... how are you sure I'm not already married?" Wise said straightening his posture after he had spasmed from Celena's answer.

"You have no ring, you never talk about a wife or kids, you have no feminine touches in your office, do I need to go on?" Celena explained.

"No-no, that'll be all... Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Haseo is visiting" Wise said.

"What!? I didn't tell him anything, how did he figure out?" Celena asked.

"I have to be honest with you Celena" Wise said taking a seat on her bed. "Now, I know what I'm going to tell you may make you lose all your trust in me".

"What is it? What could you possibly tell me that would make me distrust you?" the teenage girl asked.

"Well... I told Haseo everything"

"What!? No! Ah, I wanted this to be a surprise" Celena cried out.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted things to be a secret for a while, but I had to tell him. He was so happy to hear that you were making it. As I said, he's on the way here right now to congratulate you. I understand if you don't want to speak to me for what I did though" Wise said getting back up to leave.

"I can't be mad at you. I know you just couldn't lie to Haseo, just like you couldn't lie to me" Celena reassured her manager.

With his lips curving into a small grin, Wise said "Celena, I could never lie to my two top stars".

**Stadium**

"Are you sure it was a good idea to let him tell the story?" Dean asked.

"I'm not so sure anymore" Voltaire responded. The large number of students that had gathered at the Stadium made the Card Club members remember just how large the school was.

"This is interesting. I've never really heard a story about the Duel Monster cards themselves before" Haruka said.

"It's crap! They believe they perform an art like that? Peh, only a European, French in particular, can perform such a feat" Louis spat.

"Please try to enjoy. You're supposed to be superior Frenchman right? You should be able to prove your superior silence" Strafe suggested.

"Te, fine. But only to prove a point" the French student said turning away from his German companion. On the other side of the Stadium, the other competitors were making their comments as well.

"Stories about cards? This is ridiculous. They're just stalling for time" Kaisuke whined.

"They're allowed to. In the mean time, we should see how ridiculous this can get" Aito said calmly.

"It's not ridiculous at all. It's fun really. We can make some pretty odd stories, and still stick to what the cards give us" San said defensively.

"Oh will you shut up? Your opinion isn't required nor is it wanted" Kaisuke growled. Despite her instincts telling her to give Kaisuke a black eye or two, she knew she had to listen and hung her head.

"Welcome students and guests. I have for you a special presentation on behalf of the Card Club. We will be told a story on some of the very cards you play. So here I have with me, someone I guess is an honorary member of the Card Club, Taihou" Mansen announced as Taihou took the stage... in his fashion of course.

Before he ran up to greet everyone, Taihou lit off a few small fireworks into the sky while he threw firecrackers all over the stage, getting a few 'oohs' and 'ahs' from the crowd.

"Wow, he does like explosions" Melinda said in awe.

"Yes he does, but I'm guessing he's toned things down for the school environment. He's made a lot larger things before" Voltaire stated.

"That was an interesting, if possibly illegal entrance. Now, before you get started on your story, I want to present you with this" Mansen said handing the pyrotechnic maniac a Duel Disk.

"What do I need this for? I'm only telling a story"

"This is a modified Duel Disk. It'll show everyone the events as you describe them and a voice modifier so you can voice out what needs to be said by the characters, of course you need the correct cards. But I have the cards you requested in the deck slot. Have fun" Mansen said as he exited the stage.

"Shows the events? Man, I wish I had requested some of the more fun cards. Then this would be a show. Oh well, here we go" Taihou said activating the Duel Disk and pulling the cards out.

"The story starts in a castle overlooking a pitiful village. There lived a goblin whose wealth among the humans was vastly admired". Appearing before the mass of students was the interior of a palace. There stood a goblin in fancy, expensive robes with a human in rags before him.

_"Oh great Goblin, would you please lend me some money? My family is poor and our crops are dead. We cannot afford to eat this year and we will starve if we cannot buy food" _the man in rags pleaded.

_"Hahaha! Pathetic human. I take no pity on your kind. However, I do so love watching grown men beg. If you grovel at my feet I shall l give you some gold"_ the Goblin chuckled. And so the man dropped to the floor, praising the Goblin in every way he could think while berating himself in comparison to the Fiend. The Goblin laughed and dropped some gold to the floor.

"Yes, the Goblin was a rich indeed, but cruel. His mistreatment of others and passing off their words by paying them to leave him be was growing to become a problem. The citizens of the nearby village realized one day that he was a Fiend, and thereby not entitled to the same rights their king promised all humans of his kingdom. So they revolted".

_"Charge!"_. The wealthy Goblin looked around in shock. He had been hearing the stomping of feet and from his halls and shouts in his usually quiet abode. He ran out to the hall and saw some of the humans charging to his vault.

_"No! My money! Stay away from it you filth!"_. The Goblin ran after them and found the humans grabbing everything. Cash, gold, art, weapons, artifacts. Everything valuable that he had kept in there.

_"Look! There's the Goblin! And he's wearing silk robes! Take them!"_ one of the humans shouted. A few nearby humans started tearing at the Goblin's clothes and would have definitely taken all of it had the material not ripped. The Goblin didn't let them go at him a second time and fled, leaving his castle to humans.

"Now, the Goblin was kicked out of his home for being so greedy and wretched, but this didn't change him. If anything his want for money grew to replace what he had lost. To do so, he thought where else to get money but from the wealthy members of the human society, so he started a housekeeping business at outrageously high prices"

_"Lets see, I'll charge them 5,000 for cleaning the house, then I should charge a tax. Tips shouldn't be included, but mandatory"_ the Goblin thought aloud as he crunched the numbers at a desk using a abacus that appeared to be alive.

"Unfortunately for the Goblin, he hadn't worked a day in his life. So when it came time to doing the job, he was left with nothing"

_"Alright, we want you to pick up some orange juice, soy beans, and pork bellies from the market. Then you'll clean the stocks and copper statues. And we want you to talk to our children's teachers about their futures"_ a well off couple told the Goblin, their words seemed to shock him.

They payed him then and told him to get to work. His first day he was fired for drinking the orange juice on the way home, flicking soy beans at passing people, and using the pork bellies as sponges to clean the stocks and copper statues, making them worse. The teachers told him a great deal and when he reported to the couple, he told them their children would be failures.

"He still has some money as the couple wanted him to buy a horse and ride away on it. Instead, he merely wandered onto a dirt path and started off to the next town. Along the way he tried to think of what he should do when he saw it"

The Goblin was walking, pondering to himself what to do when he looked ahead and saw a small cart. Its cargo was covered by a blue tarp, but peeking out of it was an extravagant jar. The Jar of Greed. Surely something such as it would be worth quite a pretty penny. So the Goblin snickered and snuck up behind the cart and grabbed the jar.

"This was but the beginning. The Goblin realized that why work for his money, when he could steal it? He continued on to the next town and heard rumors of the jar's counterpart, the Pot of Greed. It was an opportunity too good to pass up"

The Goblin entered the shop, the bell overhead making a small dangle, alerting the shop keeper of his presence. The Goblin cursed, but rejoiced as a woman entered the store soon after, one whose beauty, while not extravagant, was enough to make the shopkeeper pay his attention to her instead of him.

The Goblin strolled through the aisles of valuable antiquities. Finally he came upon the rare and prized pot. Looking back to make sure the shopkeeper wasn't paying attention, he grabbed the pot and scurried out the door.

"With two items of Greed in his possession, the Goblin didn't believe things could go wrong. He even went openly as the Goblin of Greed. Now all he needed was to find someone wealthy enough to afford both of the valued objects. And he found the man he was looking for alright".

Standing before a rich aristocrat who was fanning himself, the Goblin of Greed held both items before him and started his pitch. _"As you can see, these are the authentic treasures of Greed, items that only a man of your stature should have. I am willing to make a deal about the Pot of Greed first, then we can discuss the Jar of Greed"_ the Goblin said confidently.

Suddenly, the fan snapped shut and the aristocrat stared at the Goblin. _"You are correct in saying I am a man who should own this object... for I already do"._

_"Come again?"_

_"I have put the Pot of Greed up for display in own of my many shops, not for sale. So the only way you could have obtained that is if you have stolen from me"_ the aristocrat explained, his stare growing into a glare.

_"Ah-ah-ah! I didn't mean to sir! Um, I uh... I know! I'll give you the Jar of Greed, free of charge, and we can forget this nasty little affair"_ the Goblin said holding the jar up.

_"How odd for you to say that. For you see, I bought the Jar of Greed at an auction not too long to go, and it was being delivered to my estate, but was stolen during the trip. Now I know who stole it"_ the aristocrat said making the Goblin sweat furiously.

"The aristocrat had all the evidence he needed. In addition, the Goblin was not protected by the laws of the land. He could have been executed if the wealthy man had chosen so, but he found a better use for him. As he was a wealthy man, he didn't like to do things for himself. So he had the Goblin of Greed enslaved and forced to handle with some of his gambling partners, often being the one to flip coins for games and such"

"During one of his gambling parties, something happened that drastically changed the path of the Goblin's life"

As many old, somewhat fat men in regal clothes laughed, drank, and ate, the doors were knocked down. Charging in was a group of odd people including a woman with a thorn whip, a man with a mace, a nervous blonde boy, an intelligent man with a knife, and a man with an eyepatch.

_"We are the Dark Scorpions! We have come for your treasures!"_ the man with the eyepatch said. Cautiously, all the men handed over their gold, cash, and other valuables. _"Thank you kind sirs. And now, we are off!"_. Just as quickly as they had arrived, they ran off.

_"You! Goblin! What are you doing!? Go after them and get my treasures!"_ the Goblin's master commanded. The Goblin nodded and gave chase. He followed them through town and out onto a dirt road, gaining on them despite his portly size.

_"Haha! You are quick footed Goblin! But noone catches the Dark Scorpions, and we have prepared to make that a guarantee!"_ the leader announced. Bursting out of the ground behind the Dark Scorpions was a group of the small, but ever so painful Biting Goblins. They leapt onto the Goblin of Greed and started gnawing on him as the Dark Scorpions made their escape.

"After they painful attack, the Goblin of Greed laid on the ground thinking what he was going to do. He had failed to get his master's treasure back for him. His return would meet with pain and suffering. Then it hit him. He didn't have to go back! The wealthy man had trusted him to capture the Dark Scorpions and return, but noone could make him. So he ran off to his freedom... only to get into more trouble"

The Goblin of Greed skipped into the next town merrily. Not only was he free, but still had the Jar and Pot of Greed! The aristocrat had left him to hold on to them so noone could steal them again. While he knew of noone who could afford them, they made great containers for some of the treasures he had stored in them. Yes, it was good. Except for the fact he kept his eyes closed as he skipped.

He heard someone shout, but it was too late. He ended up skipping right into the path of a horse drawn carriage. The horse stood up on its hind legs, kicking furiously with its front legs, knocking the Goblin over as it ran in fear bringing the carriage with it. The Goblin was lucky enough to avoid being crushed by the horse and carriage, but the jar and pot weren't as lucky. Each had a tooth missing and one of the handles broken off.

"The Goblin went to a repair man and pleaded for him to fix his treasures. He offered the man all the jewels he had inside them if he were to do so. At first the man denied him, but he eventually accepted. That left him without any money again. Rumors have it that he found a job in a Dark Factory, creating monsters for others" Taihou said as his story ended.

Despite the flash and action some had hoped for, Taihou received a standing ovation. The humor in the story and the background had made it well more than enough to keep everyone entertained.

"Good job Taihou, you provided us with entertainment that may not be worthy of televised status, but for an assembly was well received. Lets give him another round of applause folks!" Mansen said as he stepped onto the stage, more cheer being heard.

"Wow. Mansen's giving your friend a lot of credit. I thought he would be dissing him or something for, well, being your friend" Dean mentioned.

"Taihou's a likeable person. I don't think it's possible to dislike him on first impressions" Voltaire stated.

Despite Voltaire's words, Cassie put on a questioning look. _"Mansen can dislike him, but he doesn't. Why?"._

**Author's Note:** Not a big chapter or that important, I know. I'm just getting things set up some more. Anyways, I have a stupid little advertisement here for another story of mine, Playing with a Full Deck. It's essentially the indirect sequel for this. More will be explained if you decide to read it, but don't worry, it won't hinder this story in any way. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	36. Chapter 36

1Hey guys, new chapter. That's all. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

The Problem Count Rises

"Morning everybody! Haha! Doesn't the sun look bright today? Almost like a giant explosive so far away" Taihou exclaimed.

"Taihou, I just got to sleep. Remember my sleeping schedule?" Voltaire asked sitting up. On his request, Taihou was allowed a guest room near Voltaire's, but he was disturbing everyone greatly.

"I know that old buddy, but today's my last day here. I wanted to spend it with you" the pyromaniac said.

"Guh, alright, alright. Just let me change back into my uniform and we can go off. What do you want to do today?" Voltaire asked crawling out of bed.

"I was thinking we'd jog a bit, climb some of the trees, do some swimming, fun stuff".

"If you weren't an old, close friend I'd tell you to go away forever" Voltaire sighed with Poe crowing in agreement.

"Haha! You know it! Now, lets get moving buddy. I want to do everything before I have to leave" Taihou said. As soon as Voltaire was dressed, Taihou dragged him away. On their way out, Cassie stepped before them.

"Voltaire, Taihou, where are you two off to?" the girl asked.

"Fishing, jump roping, mountain biking. You should join us" Taihou said.

"That's different then what you told me, and I don't think we even have the supplies for all of that" Voltaire said.

"We'll improvise, now come on you two!" Taihou said grabbing Cassie with his free arm and taking off.

"Okay, but shouldn't we get the others?" Cassie asked making Taihou stop in his tracks.

"I was thinking this could be between close friends. I'm Voltaire's oldest friend and you're his girlfriend, so I don't think the others could get as close. No more questions!" Taihou quickly explained before taking off again.

"He's really your friend?" Cassie asked, Taihou too distracted to pay listen to her.

"A really old friend at that, so I doubt I'd get along with him if we met today for the first time" Voltaire admitted.

**Haseo's Ship**

Haseo tried standing up, but a tremor shook the ship causing him to topple over. It had been happening a lot recently as the ship had entered rough waters. "This is, oof! Ridiculous" the actor said grabbing onto his table for support and lifting himself up.

"Sir! Sir! Are you in there!?" someone shouted knocking on his door.

"Yes, come in!". Running through the door was a man wearing a yellow rain coat, his black hair plastered to his face concealing its features.

"Mr. Haseo, I just received word that there's a terrible storm heading this way" the man said.

"Worse than this?"

"Far worse. We need to turn around and dock in Hawaii until things blow over, the captain needs your confirmation since it's your ship" the man said.

"Damn it. Fine, dock at Hawaii. It'll be pointless trying to release Wise's hold on Celena if I'm dead" Haseo said. The man saluted Haseo and turned to leave, but his boots were wet and he slipped.

"Oh! Lord in Heaven my ankle! Gah, I think it's sprained!" the man screamed.

"My God, are you alright?" Haseo asked running over to the man to help him.

"I just screamed I think my ankle's sprained, so sure, I'm peachy. What do you think!?" the man shouted.

"I know you're in pain, but that's no reason to get angry at me. I'll go warn the captain and get some help. Don't move" Haseo said.

"Really? Dang, and I was planning on jogging around the ship!" the man yelled sarcastically.

"I meant don't move your leg, don't get snippy with me" Haseo said before running off. The man held his ankle, his face contorted in pain for a minute before looking up. His face lost all traces of pain and instead grew a large smile. Hopping to his feet, the man spoke to himself.

"Stupid kid, he should always check it himself before leaving a guy alone. Now, what in here can I use against him?". The man started walking around the room, observing everything he could. Walking over to shelf, he picked up a few items on it. One was Haseo's deck, something he wasn't allowed to take so he put it back. The next was a picture of him and Celena, nothing new there. The last was the picture of Haseo and his friends at the University that Tanner had given him for Christmas.

"Hmm, I need to make a few calls" the man said pocketing the picture.

**Graveyard**

Walking through the cemetery was Haruka yet again. "Hehe, visiting the grave of a person I don't even know for a second time. I know something's weird there" the foreign student said to herself. Passing by numerous tombstones, she looked forward to see her reason for coming there and more. Standing before the grave was San. "Excuse me, did you know him?" Haruka asked jogging the remainder of the distance over, hoping to find some answers.

"Hmm? Oh hey! You're the British girl!" San exclaimed.

"You sound British yourself"

"I am, but I'm so used to Japanese people or Americans that it's nice to hear another voice like my own" San said before laughing.

"Hehe, I guess that would be something to hear. Anyways, I'm sorry to sound persistent, but did you know him?" Haruka asked motioning to the grave.

"Know who?"

"The boy... Tanner I think it is" Haruka said.

"Oh yeah, I know Tanner, but why are you acting like he's in there?" San asked slightly confused.

"You mean he's not buried there?" Haruka asked, far more confused than San now.

"Of course not. Then he'd be dead from lack of oxygen" San said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But I thought he was already dead. Something about jumping off a cliff I think"

"Pfft, that's what everyone says. They never found his body after all, so I say he's just lost at sea" San explained.

"Isn't that a little... mental?" Haruka asked taking a few precautionary steps back.

"My brothers say I'm mental all the time. But why are you asking all of this stuff? Did you know him?" San asked.

"Well, no. It's weird really. I heard about him the first day I got here, learned pretty quickly that he affected a lot of people, and for some reason feel drawn back here" Haruka explained.

"Tanner is a magnetic person. It's hard not to like him" San said thoughtfully.

"... Was he cute?"

"Ummm, I don't know. I didn't really pay attention to stuff like that. We spent most of our time getting in trouble. Hehe, I remember one time, we fired rotten fruit at these Black Dorm students. It was hilarious... and we got detention for two full weeks" San said laughing at the end.

"Uh, wow. Sounds like you have a lot to catch up on when he returns then" Haruka said trying to support the girl.

"Yep... well, I need to get going. Bye!"

"Okay, see you" Haruka said waving as she too left. Both girls didn't make it too far as they tripped over themselves.

"Ow".

**Relinquished Mansion, Night**

"This was a great day. Thanks for going through it all with me" Taihou said. They had done pretty much everything Taihou wanted to do, somehow. By the time it was all through, Voltaire was exhausted. Had he been rested he'd merely be tired, but after the excitement of the past few days and lack of sleep, he was about to fall over.

"Yeah, that's great. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed" Voltaire said, his eyes already half-lidded as he stumbled into his place of residence.

"Alright, bye friend! See you again some time!" Taihou shouted.

"Well, I guess that's all for today. Have a safe trip home" Cassie said as she started off to her own dorm.

"Hold it. I have something to ask of you" Taihou said running in front of the goth.

"What?" Cassie asked in minor irritation.

"I have a gift for Voltaire, but it's been so long that I'm not sure if it's what he'd like. Since you're more up to date with him being his girlfriend and all, could you take a look at it and tell me if it's something he'd like?" Taihou pleaded.

"Well, if it's for Voltaire then I guess I can help. Show it to me"

"Great! But you have to follow me since it's too large to just carry around" Taihou said. The explosive enthusiast led the girl away from the mansion, in the direction where she first found him blowing things up.

Looking around, she noticed that the farther they went, the more crooked some of the trees became. "So, uh, what exactly is it that you're giving Voltaire?".

"It's a... it's a thing. A thing that does... stuff"

"That was specific" Cassie said, her eye twitching at how vague Taihou was being.

"You'll understand in a second. Ah! Speak of the devil, we're here" Taihou said stopping abruptly. Cassie looked forward and saw what looked like a cellar door in the middle of the woods. In front of it was two Duel Disks. One was an average University Duel Disk. The second was modified, the base deck and graveyard holder looking like an oversized grenade while the field holder looked like a half cut open, hi-tech missile.

"Which of these is supposed to be his present? He already has a Duel Disk and the modified one seems better for you then him. Is it the cellar thing?" Cassie asked.

"Nope. It's a quest. The quest to find you"

"... Are you on drugs?"

Shaking his head, Taihou said "Not at all. You see, I'm going to hide you away, leave a note for Voltaire, and he'll have an adventure finding you. Doesn't that sound great?".

"Uh, no. No it doesn't. Voltaire doesn't like adventures. And who said I'd want to be a part of something like this?" Cassie asked.

"Well, it's not really a present. You see, I've got a job for some really awesome people, but they want something from me. Voltaire. So I thought, kidnap you, Voltaire comes to the rescue, and we're done. So once I defeat you in a Duel I'll store you in a room in the secret base beneath this door" Taihou explained.

"Alright, a few flaws with your plan. One, who says I'm going to Duel you? Two, why didn't you just keep lying and take me to the room then run out and lock it behind you? Three, Voltaire's going to kick your ass when he discovers what you're doing" Cassie pointed out.

"And I can answer them all. You'll Duel because I've got explosives set all around here. Since we've entered, they've activated and can only bet turned off by a confirmation signal my Duel Disk will make when a Duel finishes"

"Next, I'm an explosive freak, remember? Stealthy tricks aren't my style. I want you to see it coming at you as it explodes! Just as my cards will resemble the destructive nature of my bombs"

"Finally, Voltaire is a powerful, nearly invincible Duelist, I know that. Not even he can win this time though. The guys who hired me aren't pushovers and will be more than enough to take down dear old Voltaire should I not do so" Taihou said, finishing his explanation of what was planned.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice. Fine, I'll defeat you and prove that you won't even get close to Voltaire" Cassie said.

"Excellent! Take this" the newly declared villain said tossing the normal Duel Disk to Cassie.

**Cassie's LP: 8000 Taihou's LP: 8000**

"Since you're Voltaire's girlfriend, I'll let you go first" Taihou offered.

"What a gentleman. Fine, I'll play your game. I start by setting a card and summoning my famous Poppet for the turn" Cassie stated as the ever demonic doll appeared on the field (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). It took a quick look at Taihou and magically pulled out some small goggles which it positioned on its head.

"Nice fashion sense. Unfortunately for you, I've been told of your strategy. For one, I'm a lot better than you naturally. Second, I was informed that my deck style is actually perfect for defeating yours" Taihou said.

"Aren't we full of ourselves?"

"Are you? You seem kind of modest, you do brag about Voltaire a lot though. Anyways, I summon my own toy monster, Malice Doll of Demise" the less than humble Duelist said as a gangly wooden doll appeared on the field, an oversized axe in its hands (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1700).

"I know all about this guy, I even told a story about him in the Card Club" Cassie said.

"Then I don't need to explain his effect when I activate my continuous spell, Mass Driver. I offer my Doll to deal 400 damage to you" Taihou said as a large, white hi-tech cannon appeared before him. The Doll leapt into the barrel and turned around so he was facing Cassie just as the cannon fired him at her.

**Cassie's LP: 7600 Taihou's LP: 8000**

"I'll end my turn there. Try to damage me now" Taihou taunted.

Growling, Cassie drew her next card and said "You think this will hold me back? I have extra strategies. I'll summon Witch's Black Cat and activate Ring of Magnetism to Poppet, which would decrease its attack and defense if it had any, but makes it the only target to your attacks. That's all". As a glowing, green ring appeared around Poppet's torso, it's magical feline friend appeared next to it (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Not a bad move... Ha! I'm just kidding you. Oh, and lets say hello to my Malice Doll, returned due to his effect of reviving after being offered for a continuous spell card" Taihou said as the creepy toy reappeared (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1700).

"Didn't you say you wouldn't need to explain since I know about it already?"

"... Any who, I now summon the great and explosive, Cannon Soldier!" Taihou shouted as a mainly purple robot with long steel claws and a long cannon barrel on its back stepped onto the field (Attack: 1400 Defense: 1300).

"Cannon Soldier? He seems a little outdated" Cassie stated.

"Sh-shut up! He's just as useful as he's ever been! Now I'll end with a blast of Malice Doll" Taihou said as the Doll loaded itself into the cannon and eagerly let itself get fired into the opposing girl.

**Cassie's LP: 7200 Taihou's LP: 8000**

"Good, because now I have a target that works with my strategy. First I'll summon Witch's Imp" Cassie said as the tiny, goofy creature appeared (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "Now, Poppet, attack Cannon Soldier!". The magic doll ran forward, its body covered in its sinister aura which shot toward Taihou at the same time that Cannon Soldier blasted it.

**Cassie's LP: 5800 Taihou's LP: 6600**

"Now I'll end my turn, and in return my Imp will give me half of the Life Points I just lost" Cassie said as her monster hugged her tightly.

**Cassie's LP: 6500 Taihou's LP: 6600**

"You're evening things out pretty quickly huh? Well don't forget that I still have my Malice Doll's effect" Taihou said as his wooden accomplice returned (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1700). "But that doesn't end it. I summon Dandylion to the field" Taihou said as a creature that looked like a cross between a lion and a sunflower leapt onto the field (Attack: 300 Defense: 300).

"That's an odd creature for you to have" Cassie pointed out.

"Odd, but perfect. You see, I'll now use Cannon Soldier's effect to offer my Dandylion and deal 500 damage to you" Taihou said as Cannon Soldier grabbed Dandylion and shoved the struggling plant into its barrel. As the monster cried for help, Cannon Soldier fired it straight into Cassie.

**Cassie's LP: 6000 Taihou's LP: 6600**

As chunks of Dandylion fell to the ground, two fluffy pieces floated over to Taihou's side of the field, a face on each (Attack: 0 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "I forgot to mention that when Dandylion is sent to the graveyard, I get two Fluffy Tokens. Fire again Cannon Soldier! Make it a double! And Malice Doll, load into Mass Driver" Taihou shouted. This time, Cannon Soldier grabbed both monsters, stuffing them down its barrel at the same time, and fired the two at Cassie. While this was happening, Malice Doll repeated its process of self destruction.

**Cassie's LP: 4600 Taihou's LP: 6600**

"And I'll end my turn at that" Taihou said.

"Time to speed this up. I activate Witch's Cauldron! I'll tribute all monsters on my side of the field to summon Lady of Witchcraft, Baba Yaga!" Cassie exclaimed as a giant cauldron appeared. All the monsters on her field were sucked into the green substance inside which then spat out the infamous Baba Yaga (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"You got rid of your monsters for that? What can it do?" the burnt boy asked.

"For one, I get to add a spell card from my deck to my hand. That'll become more important in a second, but first I activate her effect. I'll give up my Battle Phase to deal damage equal to half of your monsters' attack points to your Life Points". With surprising speed, Baba Yaga ran across the field right before Cannon Soldier, then flipped over the robot and used it as a springboard to scratch Taihou with her abnormally long nails.

**Cassie's LP: 4600 Taihou's LP: 5900**

"Ah! That smarts! Cut your nails psycho bitch!" Taihou shouted covering his face.

"It's a hologram" his opponent said blankly.

"... Are you done yet?"

"Not yet. Now I activate the card I obtained, Vodun Drum! I tribute Baba Yaga to summon the great Baron Samedi, Voice of the Dead in defense!" Cassie announced as drums and drumsticks appeared before Baba Yaga. Despite her past experience with them, she began beating away on them, ignoring the rising flames behind her. They soon engulfed her, but quickly dispersed to reveal the loa of the dead (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"One weak monster for another, what's with you?" Taihou asked.

"This monster was a present from Voltaire"

"Shit"

"That's right. I'll use his second effect, which revives my Life Points by 500 for each monster in my graveyard" Cassie said as Baron Samedi waved some spirits in her direction, mainly to get them to leave him alone as he lit a cigar and placed it in his mouth.

**Cassie's LP: 6600** **Taihou's LP: 5900**

"Now you're behind me. I'll end there" Cassie said.

"Damn. At this rate I'll fall behind. I either need to end this now or get rid of that baron dude. Lets see what I get" Taihou said drawing his next card while Malice Doll returned (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1700). "Oh yeah! This game is over! I activate Lightning Vortex! One card from the hand to the grave, and you lose your Baron!" Taihou shouted as multiple bolts of lightning crashed into Baron Samedi, whose last action was flipping Taihou off.

"I swear I never get to keep him out for long" Cassie groaned.

"But it doesn't stop there! I now activate Premature Burial to revive the card I discarded, Cannon Soldier MK-2!" Taihou announced.

**Cassie's LP: 6600 Taihou's LP: 5100**

Emerging from the ground was what looked to be a Cannon Soldier, but it was twice as tall with far thicker armor that was green in some spots, and instead of a single cannon on its back it had one on each shoulder (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1200).

"This boy is going to rock this Duel! Malice Doll, Cannon Soldier, and Cannon Soldier MK-2, group attack!" Taihou commanded. As Malice Doll spun forward, slicing at Cassie with its axe, the Cannon Soldier and its superior counterpart released fire on the female.

**Cassie's LP: 1700 Taihou's LP: 5100**

Holding her arm in pain from the after effects of the Solid Vision, Cassie said "It's not enough. Even if you use Cannon Soldier's effect I'll still have Life Points".

"True, but that's why MK-2 is better. By releasing 2 monsters, I can deal 1500 damage to you. Basically 750 each. MK-2 will offer himself and Malice Doll of Demise, while Cannon Soldier will offer himself for his own effect. This ends the game!" Taihou shouted, the explanation shocking Cassie.

Since they were offering themselves for their own effects, instead of loading up anything they just began to glow a bright light. The light became overwhelming and the robots exploded, taking Malice Doll with them. The explosion was strong enough to knock Cassie to the ground as her Life Points dropped.

**Cassie's LP: 0000 Taihou's LP: 5100**

"Haha! I told you! I took you down, and Voltaire's next!" Taihou bragged as the holograms disappeared.

"S-so what? You said the explosives would turn off when the Duel is over. I can leave now" Cassie said struggling to get up.

"Well, besides the fact I could easily drag you across the island if I want because I'm physically stronger than you and you're now weakened, but I do believe one of my employers wouldn't let you leave" Taihou stated. Cassie was confused at his comment when she noticed a shadow lurking over her. Before she could turn around, a damp cloth was shoved against her mouth.

"Don't you just, kah, love chloroform?"

**Author's Note:** Nothing seems to be going well for the gang, huh? We think there's a friendly face, but he just turns out to be another enemy. Add in the guy stealing pictures from Haseo's room and someone owns chloroform, then there's some serious issues going on. I hope you enjoyed, please review.


	37. Chapter 37

1Hey guys, new chapter. Sorry if it's a bit late, I've been working on a few things. But here we start off the real fun. Trinity Tournament! Round 1! I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

First Round Starts, Infernal Infinity Vs. Fortune Teller

"Welcome back everyone. Today is the day that we kick off the first round of the Trinity Tournament!" Veina shouted above the never silent crowd. The excitement in the air in the Stadium was only contained only enough to keep the students from being louder than Veina. After the volume was lowered enough that Veina's words would be heard by everyone, she continued.

"Alright, once again, thank you all for coming out here today. Now, today we start the Duels that will decide the greatest of our three schools. But before you guys can start rooting for out school to win, you have to figure out who you'll be rooting for. So without further delay, our representative from the Black Dorm, Shawn Nicholas!".

Shawn walked out calmly before the applauding crowd. Some of it was forced as there were some Pluto worshipers and Mansen lackeys, but they all wanted their school to win and were ready to support Shawn if that was what was needed.

"Hello everyone. I'm going to try my best to show our school is the best and I thank you for your support" Shawn said, waving to the crowd as he backed up to stand beside Veina.

"We know you'll do a great job. Now, coming from the Purple Dorm is our next representative... Griever!" Veina announced. The students clapped in confusion, only the Mansen followers knowing who Griever was but they kept up a facade of not knowing who he was. With his cloak covering his body, Griever walked before the students. "Hello Griever, is there anything you want to say to you classmates?".

"Just know that I will, kah, be the one to end this competition"

"Alright then. Short, sweet, and to the point. Thank you Griever. Now, for our last contestant. Chosen under my opinion directly, Muriel Jenson" Viena said. Like Griever, this girl got some rather confused claps. Noone knew who this girl was, not even what she looked like. Well they found out when a petite girl in a female White Dorm uniform with black hair in a pageboy cut and her eyes hidden behind thick glasses walked before them.

"..."

"Don't you want to say anything Muriel?"

"..."

"Um... She's the strong, silent type people" Veina said to which people gave a weak applause. It was enough to embarrass the girl as her face became bright red and she hid behind Veina. "Don't worry honey, they're all proud of you".

"This is pathetic. We're facing one of the swine that stood up to me, a girl that is far too ombrageux, and a boy that hides his revolting face behind a masque" Louis spat in disgust.

"We'll remember that when one of them defeats you" Strafe said making Haruka giggle.

"Bah! None of them can defeat me. I am the King of Hell Dorm" Louis said proudly.

"Now, here are the rules for the Trinity Tournament. We'll be playing it by a Double Elimination rules. This means that a Duelist can lose once and still be in the game. When you lose a second time, that's it, you're out. This also gives each person a chance to face someone from each of the other two schools. This of course means that you won't be facing your teammates unless everyone else is eliminated, then it's just for the title of the champion" Veina explained.

_"This may mean I'll have to face Shawn"_ San thought, her face showing a frown that did not belong with her normally happy attitude.

"Now, we'll let the computer randomize the first match of round one" Veina said turning to one of two screens set up recently. Names blurred by at an amazing speed before things started to slow down. It eventually landed on two people. "Alright, our first match is..."

**Haseo's Ship**

"Where is it, where is it, where is it!?". Numerous members of the ship's crew stood behind Haseo, ducking and sidestepping various objects as he threw them. "Gah! Why can't I find my photo!?".

"Captain, why is this photo so important to him? I've never seen Mr. Haseo this upset before. I mean, I know he's upset about his friend, but this added on is making it worse" one of the crewmen asked.

"The reason for that is Mr. Haseo is deeply devoted to his friends. The photo he lost is of him and his friends from the University. It's a treasure of his" the captain explained.

"Well why doesn't he just replace it? He can get another one after all" the crewman said.

"Get another one? I can't get another one. It's impossible" Haseo said spinning around.

"Why not? Can't you make a copy of another one that exists or get your friends to take another picture?"

"Again, that's impossible. That picture was given to me by a friend who is now gone. So it was special because it was from him, and we can't just retake it. Haa. Nothing seems to be going well for me. Why can't something good happen for once?" Haseo sighed.

Answering Haseo's plea, a beep rung through the ship followed by someone speaking over the intercom. _"Testing, testing. Is this thing on? The little light says it's on... or does that mean it's off? Whatever, I'll leave a note if you don't here this. I have some news for Haseo. I, the Duel Assassin on Wise's payroll, The Mask, have stolen your photo of you and your friends. If you want it back, you must find my hiding spot on the ship. If you don't find me by the time we dock next, your photo will be destroyed and I'll find some other way to force you to come to me. You better hurry, for your memory's sake"._

"Bastard. Don't worry sir, we'll get right on finding him" the captain said.

"No, I have to do this myself. If anyone else finds him, then something tells me he'll just burn the photo. Besides, he's working for Wise and is a Duel Assassin, so something tells me he's more than equipped for taking on any unwanted enemies. I'm going to find him and make him pay" Haseo said, a fierce, yet controlled fire burning in his eyes.

**Stadium**

"Muriel vs. Aito! Congratulations you two for getting the first match of the tournament!" Veina announced.

"Hehe, this is great. I imagine she won't even last a few turns against you" Kaisuke snickered.

"Perhaps, but I am not about to be overconfident. Sandra, if you know anything about this girl's deck, do not tell me" Aito commanded as he adjusted his deck and Duel Disk.

"I couldn't if I wanted to. I don't know this girl at all" San answered.

"Perfect. A hidden challenge. I hope she can prove herself worthy of competing in this tournament" the apparent leader of the Duel Academy team said as he walked to his position on the stage.

"Alright Muriel, we're counting on you to do well, so try your hardest" Shawn said trying to support his teammate.

"Don't screw this, kah, up"

"..."

As Muriel ran to her spot opposite of Aito, Shawn said "You sure have a way with the ladies".

"Bah!".

**Muriel's LP: 8000 Aito's LP: 8000**

"Normally I say that the lady should go first, but I think it is fitting for the visitor to make the first move" Aito said drawing six cards.

"..."

"Alright then. I'll start by activating Pot of Generosity to send two cards from my hand to my deck, which I will then shuffle" Aito said adding the cards to his deck.

"That's a pretty odd move. You don't suppose he runs a milling deck, do you?" Haruka asked.

"Possibly, but we haven't seen enough just yet. We need to wait a moment" Strafe suggested.

"Next I'll set two cards and a monster face down, your move" Aito stated.

Not saying a word, Muriel drew her card and summoned a small, fairy like creature with blonde hair that rose up at the sides to create two wings, honey eyes, a yellow dress with a white skirt underneath and light yellow shoes, and a wand that ended in a sun like shape (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"What kind of monster is that? I've never seen something like it before" Melinda asked.

"Neither have I, it's odd" Jewels questioned.

"That be Fortune Tellin' Witch Hikari. One of the six members of tha Fortune Tellin' Witches" Dean answered, surprising the other two into giving him a shocked look. "Wh-what? They're cute as Grammy's baby pictures" Dean said blushing and pushing his pointer fingers together.

Muriel then presented Double Summon and another small, fairy creature appeared. This one was similar to Hikari, but had a pink dress and shoes, her wand ended in a fire ornament, and had red hair that was shorter than Hikari's besides the wing like extensions (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Ah, she's got Fortune Tellin' Witch En. She's a fireball" Dean chuckled.

"That's great, but she has nothing to do. Two monsters with zero attack points does nothing... unless they have great effects!" Melinda shouted.

"Nope. All the Fortune Witches are normal monsters"

"Then what use are they!?"

"Well, as their names suggest, they're used to tell fortunes. Lets see. En's is that for the day to be uncertain, your lucky number is 2, lucky color is red, lucky item is a hair ribbon, and to remember that united things are stronger. Hikari's is the day will be super happy, a lucky number of 1, lucky color is yellow, lucky item is a shining charm, and that all your wishes will come true" Dean explained. Numerous people around Dean were staring at the boy, both confused and weirded out.

"Dean, you're knowledge of these monsters is getting scarier by the second" Jewels stated making the military man hang his head in shame.

Muriel continued by activating a card that created a large gemstone in the middle of the field, making both her monsters grow the man sized proportions (Attack: 0 + 2000 Defense: 0) (Attack: 0 + 2000 Defense: 0).

"Okay, tell us what she just did" Jewels demanded.

"She activated Good Fortune - Miracle Stone. This increases the attack of all her Fortune Tellin' Witches attack by 1000 times tha number of Fortune Tellin' Witches on her side of the field" Dean explained. Muriel pointed to Aito and stepped back.

"Did she just end her turn? Why would she do that? Wouldn't the strength of her attack be higher than the possibility of those traps hurting her?" the child like teen girl that is Melind asked.

"She can't. On tha turn that Good Fortune - Miracle Stone is activated, Fortune Tellin' Witches ain't allowed to attack" Dean answered.

"Very well then. And now I'll offer my face down monster to summon Infernity Destroyer" Aito stated as one of the face down cards disappeared, now replaced by a large, demonic, humanoid creature that black skin, curved bat like ears with black hoop earrings on them, two short red horns, on its forehead, an oddly curved white vest that floated over its body with two red eye like extensions on it, a bony red extension on the back of its wrists, a white armor like sleeve that floated above its forearm, and a red spike on each knee (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1000).

"Infernity? I've never heard of that before" San said in awe of the odd new monster before her.

"Hehe, I wouldn't expect you to. They're not out yet. Aito pulled a few strings with his family's money and snagged the prototypes from Industrial Illusions. They were supposed to be let out in a pack called Infernity Pain, but they decided it wasn't right for the time and is in the vault for now. So until they decide to bring it back out, Aito holds the only set" Kaisuke snickered.

"Before we continue, I'll activate my face down Demonic Devastation. Now all battle damage you take besides direct damage is doubled" Aito stated as his face down flipped up to show some flying demons. "Now, which of your monsters to attack? Both are offensive to mine. One is light, which is a clear contrast to his darkness. On the other hand, the other is fire, an attempt to say it's superior to my monster's flaming upbringing... you choose" Aito commanded. Muriel looked at both of her monsters, trying to decide. While both were afraid, En still held her fiery nature and flew forward. Destroyer simply backhanded it like it was a fly.

**Muriel's LP: 7400 Aito's LP: 8000**

Hikari cried over her teammates defeat as she shrank (Attack: 2000 - 1000 Defense: 0), while Aito chuckled lightly. "I do apologize for that, but things are only getting worse. Since I hold no cards in my hand, my Destroyer gets an effect. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, he inflicts 1600 damage to your Life Points".

Infernity Destroyer opened its mouth and a stream of fire burst out of it, accompanied by a loud, shrieking sound. Everyone covered their ears in pain as Muriel was enveloped in the blazing attack.

**Muriel's LP: 5800 Aito's LP: 8000**

"You may go" Aito said as though he was doing Muriel a favor.

"This doesn't look good for Muriel. She can only pump one monster out so unless she sets something to defend her Life Points, she's in trouble" Haruka said.

"Why do you care? She's a stupid American whore" the french student said.

"I doubt she's a whore for one. Look how reserved she is. Besides, considering the style of her cards, I'd say she's focused on getting more monsters out" Strafe said.

Muriel presented Pot of Greed to everyone before drawing two cards. She then summoned another Fortune Telling Witch, this one with long blue hair, a blue dress, and her wand ended in a blue flower (Attack: 0 + 2000 Defense: 0), her presence cheering up a newly grown Hikari (Attack: 1000 + 1000 Defense: 0).

"Ah, Sui. Your day will probably bad, a lucky number of 4, lucky color blue, lucky item an umbrella, and your fortune is turning for the worse" Dean stated.

"I don't remember asking you about her, we got the theme already" Melinda growled.

"If you don't know the fortunes then what's the point in having these cards!?" Dean shouted. "Oof!". Dean's response had not been taken well by Melinda who elbowed him in the stomach.

Muriel continued by presenting a card that showed two more Fortune Telling Witches on it, one above the other, and then summoned another of the Spellcasters. This one had green hair that was almost as short as En's, a light green dress, beady eyes, and her wand ended in some leaf like ornaments (Attack: 0 + 3000 Defense: 0). The other two witches flew around her in joy (Attack: 2000 + 1000 Defense: 0) (Attack: 2000 + 1000 Defense: 0).

"What did she do there?" Jewels asked.

"She activated Advance Fortune Loan, which special summons a Fortune Tellin' Witch that has one less level than a witch you have on tha field. She selected Sui and summoned Fu... The day will be so-so, your lucky number will be 3, color is green, item is a plant, and you may find something that is lost"

"Enough with the fortunes! Of course one of them will come true if you keep playing them all!" Melinda roared.

"Well duh. Ya're only supposed to draw one outside a Duel"

Jewels shushed the bickering duo and said "Pay attention. Right now she has enough attack points behind her to nearly end this Duel". Muriel pointed to Fu and then to Infernity Destroyer. Fu nodded and waved her wand and Destroyer, sending a small tornado towards it.

"A commendable move, but ultimately futile. I activate Infernity Force. It can only be activated when my hand is empty and one of my Infernity monsters is selected as an attack target. The attacking monster is destroyed and I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Infernity monster from my graveyard. So I'll select the Infernity Guardian I offered earlier in defense" Aito stated.

As the tornado neared Infernity Destroyer, a large wave of flames appeared behind it, engulfing the monster and the attack. The waves rushed forward and devoured Fu in seconds, shocking Sui (Attack: 3000 - 1000 Defense: 0) and Hikari (Attack: 3000 - 1000 Defense: 0). When all the flames subsided, levitating before Infernity Destroyer was a large black shield that vaguely resembled an upside down star that had an enormous amount of flames in the middle of it with a demonic skull in that (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700).

Muriel looked to be preparing for another attack pointing at Sui, but Aito cut in. "It's useless to attack my Infernity Guardian. When I have no hand, he gains the effect of being indestructible. No attack or effect can destroy him" Aito explained. Muriel just hung her head and let her arms hang limply at her sides.

"I'll assume that means your turn is over. Oh who am I kidding, of course it is. You're out of cards and moves at the time being. I can't hold back anymore" Aito said drawing his next card. "I drew Pot of Greed, so I'll draw two cards" Aito said gaining two more cards. "Perfect, this will end things nicely. I'll set a card and summon Infernity Beast" Aito stated as a black dog like monster with red eyes, a beak like mouth, and two green sacs on either side of its mouth like a frog appeared in a burst of flames (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1200).

"This Duel is, kah, over" Griever said.

"How are you so sure? These are completely new cards, so you have no idea what could happen next" Shawn asked.

"Isn't it, kah, obvious? This guy just, kah, stated how he'll end things now. He has no reason, kah, to lie with Muriel's field open strategy on the field" Griever explained.

"Now, I'll switch Infernity Guardian to attack and have Infernity Destroyer eliminate your water witch. And don't forget the extra 1600 damage" Aito stated as the piercing screeched followed stream of flames overpowered the witch.

**Muriel's LP: 3900 Aito's LP: 8000**

Muriel coughed out ash as Hikari shivered in fear (Attack: 2000 - 1000 Defense: 0). "Now, Infernity Beast will destroy your last witch". The creature's sacs expanded to rival basketballs, and then deflated as the hell hound expelled a medicine ball sized fireball at the light witch, incinerating it.

**Muriel's LP: 2700 Aito's LP: 8000**

"Now, Infernity Guardian, deal another blow". The shield cackled as flame danced out of its mouth, hammering the bashful girl.

**Muriel's LP: 1500 Aito's LP: 8000**

"That is all" Aito said. Just as Muriel was drawing her next, and likely last, card, Aito pressed a button on his Duel Disk making a metal ring with flames spurting out of it. "I activate my Ring of Destruction. By offering my Infernity Beast, we'll both take damage equal to its attack points" Aito explained as the ring attached itself to Infernity Beast. The flames moved and hit the dog, causing it to explod.

**Muriel's LP: 0000 Aito's LP: 6400**

"There we go guys, the winner of the first Duel is Aito!" Veina announced. The students clapped weakly only to keep up good sportsmanship. Muriel however shuffled her cards back into her deck and ran off.

"Poor girl. The only damage her opponent received was by his own effect" Mansen said shaking his head.

"Got to give her a hand though. This Aito's strategy has never been seen and while she never landed a hit, she was close to dealing big damage" Pluto said.

"Yeah, well will one of you do something and get her back? I need to stay and announce the next match and having one of our representatives run off" Veina said in a scolding tone.

Pluto put his hands up in defeat and said "Alright, alright. I volunteer... Mansen".

"I second that motion... wait, what? Shit!" Mansen cursed.

"That worked better than I had planned" Pluto chuckled walking off.

"Damn, I don't want to go just yet in case Griever goes up. I need to get some students to do it for me... you three!" Mansen shouted pointing to Jewels, Melinda, and Dean. "Go find Muriel, I'll give you all ten points extra credit on your next ten tests if you do".

**Author's Note:** And there's the first match. I can't really say much except for the fact that I'm raring for things to get moving, and I bet you guys are too. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review.


	38. Chapter 38

1Haha! I have recently obtained Stardust Accelerator for the DS, so now I have even more insight to a Dueling World! I will use the knowledge I obtain to make my stories better! So it is time to continue Round One with the second Duel. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

First Round Continues, Black Knights Vs. Trashed Power

"Alright, once more, congratulations to Aito for winning the first round against Muriel. It was a great way to kick off the Trinity Tournament this year" Veina said once things had settled back down.

"Te, if you could call that pathetic girl's attempt at a Duel exciting" Louis spat.

"Manners Louis. If you're unkind, someone may end up putting you in your place" Strafe teased.

"Bah! None of these fools can so much as touch me" the Frenchman grumbled.

"Who said it'd be one of them?" Strafe asked giving Louis a small smirk. Haruka looked between her two teammates in confusion.

"Mind explaining?"

Strafe chuckled and said "No, no. Besides, we need to focus ahead. The next Duel is going to be decided". Looking at the board, all the contestants, except Aito and Muriel (who was absent) since they already Dueled, waited anxiously to see if they'd be up next.

_"I don't want to go up against San"_

_"I don't want to go up against Shawn"_

_"I want to, kah, face that French bastard... Wait. Did I just, kah, cough in my mind? What the hell!? Kah!"_

_"I don't want to waste my superior time against these American and Japanese swine"_

_"I'm going to prove Duel Academy to be the best!"_

_"I wonder if that Griever guy is cute under that mask"_

_"I wonder if Haruka is wondering if that Griever guy is cute under that mask"_

The names stopped rolling and the crowd started cheering again, one of their representatives being up to bat. "Well it looks like we get to completely kick off the Trinity Tournament as it is time for Haruka and Griever to Duel!".

**Forest**

"Ha-ha-ha. Man, for a girl of her appearance, that Muriel sure is fast" Dean panted as he leaned against a tree.

"I wish San was helping us. She's so fast" Melinda moaned as she fell forward.

"We have to find her though. I don't plan on getting on Mansen's bad side... or get him madder, he doesn't like us already after all. Besides, those extra credit points are valuable" Jewels stated.

"Fine, but we ain't gonna get nothin' done if we stay together. Lets comb the forest and find the girl then" Dean suggested.

"Why didn't we do that in the first place?" the shrimpy girl of the group asked.

"Because we weren't expecting someone who looked like a librarian's daughter to be so fast" Jewels retorted.

"Funny considerin' you're such a bookworm"

Jewels chuckled sarcastically and said "Funny to hear coming from a grandma's boy".

The military boy crossed his arms before him into an X and said "Oh, oh, oh. Ya ain't bad mouthin' ma love for Grammy. And I have a right ta be afraid of her. She'd bend the president over and giv' em' a spankin' if he did somethin' stupid".

"Can you guys stop fighting long enough to find this Muriel?" Melinda interjected. The quarreling members of the group nodded and split up in better hopes of finding Muriel.

**Stadium**

"Soooooo... nice weather we're having" Haruka said as she shuffled her deck.

"Weather? Why would you, kah, bring up something pointless like, kah, that?" Griever grumbled as he too mixed his deck together for a random hand.

"I'm just trying to be nice. Sure, we're against each other here, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends. Maybe we can go on a date later" Haruka offered.

"A date?"

"Well, if you insist" Haruka giggled.

"What!? Kah! No! I'm here to, kah, Duel!" Griever growled.

"Alright, alright. It was just an offer" Haruka said placing her deck in her Duel Disk and turning it on.

**Haruka's LP: 8000 Griever's LP: 8000**

"So, can I have the first move or do you want it?" Haruka asked drawing her hand.

Rubbing his throat from his recent yell, Griever said "Yeah, sure, kah, whatever".

"Thank you! And this is great, because I get to start off with Stumbling, so now all monsters summoned are summoned in Defense. Next, I'll summon Shadow Templar-Assault" the female representative of the Institute stated as one of the blood stained knights appeared before her (Attack: 900 Defense: 1200).

"His name implies, kah, he would be a bit stronger" Griever noted considering Assault's less-than-impressive stats.

"Yep, but his effect is the real reason behind his name, but before getting into that, I have something else to play. First off will be Shadow of Demise, but that's not too important right now. Then I'll set a card and end my turn" Haruka finished.

"Do I get to, kah, see the effect of your monster now?" Griever asked.

"Yes, you do. But first do you want some cough medicine? You sound a bit sick" Haruka offered.

"Just tell me the, kah, effect"

"Alright, alright. Now, because Assault is in defense, at the end of my turn I can special summon a Shadow Templar from my hand. So say hello to Shadow Templar-Nightmare. And this guy increases the defense of all my monsters by 500 points when he's in defense" Haruka explained as another tattered cape wearing knight arrived (Attack: 900 Defense: 1600 + 500), apparently a happy addition to Assault (Attack: 900 Defense: 1200 + 500).

"Is that all? Increase your numbers, kah, and your defense? Your deck is a wall" the mechanical Duelist observed.

"Not really. You see, Nightmare has another effect. When he's special summoned, he gets a Shadow Counter for every Shadow Templar on the field, so that's one from Assault and one from himself" Haruka said as Nightmare's shadow started to wiggle about lightly (Nightmare's SC: 2).

"Peachy. But now it is, kah, my turn. So I'll start by displaying Quillbolt Hedgehog, kah, and setting two cards. Your, kah, move" Griever said quickly as his bolt covered hedgehog arrived (Attack: 800 Defense: 800).

"Well you don't act out much, do you? Fine. I'll just end my turn, which lets me summon Shadow Templar-Plague with Assault's effect" Haruka said as yet another black armored knight to her field, immediately getting a boost from Nightmare (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700 + 500). "And he has some effects you need to know of. One, when special summoned, I get to place a Shadow Counter on all my face up Shadow Templars, himself included". Each of the Shadow Templars' shadows became a little more active (Assault's SC: 1) (Nightmare's SC: 3) (Plague's SC: 1).

"Hmm. These Shadow Counters are, kah, proving to have some sort of, kah, hidden agenda" Griever noted.

"Yep. But before we continue, I have to mention that now it's your turn. So draw" Haruka urged. If Griever had an eyebrow, it surely would have been raised. When he drew his card, Plague charged forward, slashing him across the chest before returning to Haruka.

**Haruka's LP: 8000 Griever's LP: 7100**

"That's his other effect. When he's in defense during your Standby Phase, you lose 300 Life Points times the number of Shadow Templars on my side of the field" Haruka explained.

"Just great. Now if you will, kah, I'd like to take my turn" the Star Wars ripoff Duelist wheezed. "First, I'll activate Dust Torndado, kah, to destroy that Stumbling card" Griever said as a small twister formed and tore the card asunder.

"That's not good"

"Now, I offer my Quillbolt Hedgehog to, kah, summon Rude Kaiser". The small rodent dug beneath the ground as a new monster appeared in its spot. It looked to be a vicious, half-man half-reptile creature with green scales and black hair in a pony tail. It was wearing metal armor over its torso, shoulders, knees, shins, and had bracers on its forearms that had axes connected to them (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600).

"Rude Kaiser?"

"What's that monster?"

"Is it new?"

"Bah! This masque wearing fool is ignorant! Rude Kaiser is such an outdated monster, to be using it in a serious competition is an insult" Louis spat.

Strafe sighed and said "For once, I agree with you... only a little bit. I don't believe it an insult as Rude Kaiser was once one of the strongest monsters you could get for a minimal price. But compared to today's standards, it's an antique. Why would he be using that monster?". Griever growled as he heard more students mumble about Rude Kaiser ended up in a coughing fit.

"Whoa, whoa. Take it easy man. Don't start hurting your already sore throat by growling. Sure it's a bit annoying, but you have to deal with it" Haruka said in concern.

"Kah-kah. Annoying? It's an embarrassment! Kah! Noone understands what these cards are like, what their worth is! Kah-kah-kah! Rude Kaiser was once worthy enough to, kah, be used by Seto Kaiba, kah. If people would look past, kah, the stats and see its true, kah, strength, then they would be ashamed at, kah, ever doubting it" Griever wheezed, his voice strained.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't really look at it like that"

"Noone does". Griever took a few seconds to control his breathing before continuing. "Now, I have my, kah, Rude Kaiser attack your Assault". Rude Kaiser charged forward, his axe bracers gleaming.

"Not gonna happen. I activate Supernova Waltz. Since you attacked a Shadow Templar, I can negate that attack and destroy the attacking monster. Then my attacked monster gains a Shadow Counter" the female combatant stated as Rude Kaiser burst in an explosion of dazzling lights before he could touch Assault, whose shadow became more active (Assault's SC: 2).

"Bah! I'm not down just yet! I activate my, kah, Birthright trap card. I can now revive a normal, kah, monster from my grave. Come, kah, back, Rude Kaiser! Kah!" Griever commanded as Rude Kaiser fazed into existence before him as though a ghost (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600). "Now, continue your, kah, deed". Like before, Rude Kaiser charged forward, but this time succeeded in killing its foe.

"That sucks. Good thing I still have my Shadow of Demise, so now all my other Shadow Templar get a Shadow Counter since one of their comrades bit the dust" Haruka stated as their shadows became more lively (Plague's SC: 2) (Nightmare's SC: 4).

"Kah, fine then. My turn will end, kah, there"

"And mine starts. Hmm. Perfect. I activate Shadow of Deceit. By removing four Shadow Counters from my side of the field, I can special summon a Shadow Templar from my hand or deck. And I'll bring the highest ranking Shadow Templar out. Come on out, Cruelty!" Haruka announced as Nightmare lost all his Shadow Counters, and thus his shadow became lifeless. The being that emerged was no different then his counterparts in appearance, but his stats were definitely different (Attack: 1200 Defense: 2700 + 500).

"So you, kah, brought out a much larger wall. This is not concerning, kah" Griever mused.

"Really? Because I haven't explained his effect yet. Like how he places two Shadow Counters on every other Shadow Templar when special summoned?" Haruka taunted slightly as Plague and Nightmare's shadows started to rise (Plague's SC: 4) (Nightmare's SC: 2). "How about the fact that he gains Shadow Counters for every Shadow Counter he gave?" Haruka continued (Cruelty's SC: 4).

"Bah! This is broken! Kah-kah! You got to summon a monster with that level of defense for the cost of two, kah, of your Shadow Counters and, kah, he uses an effect that more than revives, kah, the Shadow Counters lost" Griever wheezed.

"A bit. But there's a drawback to Shadow of Deceit. At the end of my turn one of my monsters says goodbye. But lets not focus on that right now. I'll set one card and end my turn" Haruka stated as Plague leapt forward to deliver another slash.

**Haruka's LP: 8000 Griever's LP: 6200**

Afterwards, Plague sank into the shadows as the victim of Shadow of Deceit, but helped the others through Shadow of Demise (Nightmare's SC: 3) (Cruelty's SC: 5). Then, Cruelty groaned and both his and Nightmare's shadows became more lively, lifting off the ground (Nightmare's SC: 4) (Cruelty's SC: 6).

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to mention that during my End Phase when Cruelty is in defense, all my face up Shadow Templars gain a Shadow Counter. Must have slipped my mind" Haruka chuckled, playfully knocking on her head.

"Grr, this matters, kah, not. I'll activate Graceful Charity to, kah, draw three cards and discard two... Hehe, kah. I summon my Junk Synchron" Griever said slyly as the orange robot bounded before him (Attack: 1300 Defense: 500).

"Hmm? Junk Synchron? I've never seen that monster before" Haruka stated, squinting at the little robot.

"Kah-kah, oh, you'll get familiar with him quickly, because he won't be here, kah, long. I activate his effect to revive a Level 2 or lower monster from, kah, my graveyard in face up defense. I select my Quillbolt Hedgehog, kah" Griever explained as the bolt-back hedgehog returned (Atttack: 800 Defense: 800).

Strafe's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "It's a Tuner!".

"Correct!" Griever shouted pointing at the German student. "My, kah, Junk Synchron is the key tuner required for, kah, my ultimate monster. I tune my Level 3 Junk Synchron to my, kah, Level 2 Quillbolt Hedgehog". Junk Synchron pulled on his motor, revving him up and bursting into three rings that wrapped around Quillbolt Hedgehog. Light shot through the rings, engulfing the monster. Emerging from the light was none other than- "Junk Warrior, kah" (Attack: 2300 Defense: 1300).

"Junk Warrior? I get the feeling I'm not going to like this" Haruka sighed.

"You won't. But for now, kah, I'll just equip him with Fairy Meteor Crush, giving a piercing effect, kah. Now, eliminate that Nightmare" Griever said in a low, menacing tone. Junk Warrior flew across the field and slammed its fist into the knight, shattering it into a thousand particles.

**Haruka's LP: 7800 Griever's LP: 6200**

Cruelty's shadow gained from his ally's death (Cruelty's SC: 7), but he lost his increased defense (Attack: 1200 Defense: 3200 - 500). "Ouch. That guy doesn't pull any punches, does he?" Haruka asked.

"He may not, kah, but I certainly am" Griever said making a few question marks appear amongst the Duelist all around, and Mansen slightly mad.

_"Don't talk about your enhanced Duel Disk Griever. That's your secret weapon"_

"Kah, I'll end my turn".

"Mmm, this doesn't look good. Hmm. I set a card and activate Coins from the Underworld. Now we both discard our hands and draw five cards from the bottom of our decks. Good thing I just got rid of my hand" Haruka said cheerfully as she and her opponent drew their new hands. "Ooh! This helps! I'll set two more cards and activate Premature Burial, reviving my Reincarnation in defense. And he gets a Shadow Counter for every monster on your side of the field" Haruka said as the monster-reviving-monster returned to her field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700) (Reincarnation's SC: 2).

"This again. You're goal is to, kah, just get on my nerves, isn't it?"

"No. My goal is to win. Which is why I'll now end my turn. The first effect of my two monsters will be Reincarnation's to revive Nightmare" Haruka stated as her defense increasing Shadow Templar burst out of the ground (Attack: 900 Defense: 1600 + 500) (Nightmare's SC: 3), its effect appearing on Reincarnation (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700 + 500) and Cruelty (Attack: 1200 Defense: 2700 + 500) immediately.

"And now you, kah, increase their Shadow Counter count, kah, through Cruelty's effect" Griever said before Haruka could continue, already knowing the game plan as Cruelty followed through with the plan (Nightmare's SC: 4) (Reincarnation's SC: 2) (Cruelty's SC: 8).

Haruka puffed her cheeks and said "You know, it's really not polite to steal my line".

"Yeah, kah, yeah. I'm your enemy so, kah, sue me" the mechanical Duelist said drawing his new card.

Pressing a button on her Duel Disk, Haruka shouted "Hold it! I have one more move! I activate Call of the Haunted, reviving my Plague from the graveyard in defense, which also enacts his Shadow Counter giving effect!". Plague shot out of Cruelty's almost living shadow (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1700 + 500), enlarging it (Cruelty's SC: 9), along with his own (Plague's SC: 1) (Nightmare's SC: 5) (Reincarnation's SC: 3).

"Increasing your Shadow Counters won't, kah, save you this turn. I have the cards, kah, necessary to end this" Griever revealed.

"What? But your monsters aren't strong enough. I mean, sure, your Junk Warrior can defeat some of my monsters, but not with enough strength to take me out" Haruka noted.

"You don't see the, kah, power in my cards. I shall start by activating Wetlands. It's a, kah, field spell that increases the attack of Aqua, kah, Water, Level 2 monsters by 1200, kah, attack points" Griever explained.

Louis laughed aloud, gaining Haruka and Griever's attention while the others still pondered what the card's use was as the field became a wet and muddy field. "You fool! You must use that masque to hide your shame if you use such a pathetic move! Even Haruka, the weakest member of our team, has had no problem against you!".

"I'm not weak"

"You are the, kah, fool. You haven't seen what I'm, kah, aiming for" Griever growled, his eyes narrowed into a glare that looked like it came from a Duel Monster directed at Louis.

"Puh-lease! You have nothing!"

"Shut up Louis! This is my Duel! If Griever says he has something big, then he has something big!" Haruka shouted, surprising her teammate.

Louis recovered quickly and snapped. "Shut your mouth idiot! You hold no worth to our team!".

Haruka and Griever looked ready to say something when Veina interjected. "Enough, all of you! This Duel will continue now!".

"Hmm. Fine. Now, I activate Premature Burial, kah, to revive Star Boy from my graveyard" Griever said as a red starfish like creature with a single eye, a mouth filled with sharp teeth, and a back full of tentacles appeared (Attack: 550 Defense: 500).

**Haruka's LP: 7800 Griever's LP: 6400**

"Now, before any effects kick in, kah, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon to revive two more Star, kah, Boys from my graveyard. You are, kah, allowed to summon more of one of your, kah, monsters if you please" Griever said as two more Star Boys arrived (Attack: 550 Defense: 500) (Attack: 550 Defense: 500).

"I can't. I only have one of each. But how did your Star Boys get in the graveyard?" Haruka pondered.

"Through my, kah, Graceful Charity and your Coins from the Underworld, kah. Now, the real fun begins. Each of my Star Boys are, kah, Aqua, Water, and Level 2 monsters. So they get, kah, powered up by Wetlands" Griever explained as the starfish like creatures wriggled about happily in the rain (Attack: 550 + 1200 Defense: 500) (Attack: 550 + 1200 Defense: 500) (Attack: 550 + 1200 Defense: 500).

"Oh, so that's why you have Wetlands out... it's not really helping out though. They're still not strong enough" the British girl commented.

"Oh-hoho, kah. I still haven't revealed the greatest part yet, kah. Star Boy has the ability to increase the attack of all Water, kah, monsters' by 500 points, so together they all gain 1500 points" Griever explained as a blue aura emerged from each Star Boy, engulfing each other in the mystical force (Attack: 1750 + 1500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 1750 + 1500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 1750 + 1500 Defense: 500).

"Wh-wh-whoa! Now they can plow through my monsters!" Haruka gasped in shock.

"Hehe, that's not the end. There's one last effect, kah, that will make this turn the last"

"What else can they do?" the Institute student groaned.

"Not them, kah, but my Junk Warrior. He gains attack equal to, kah, the combined attack of all Level 2, kah, and lower monsters on my side of the, kah, field" Griever explained, a wide and menacing grin on his face if he had a visible mouth.

"Impossible! That's 3 times 3250 points! Plus his original 2300 points!" Haruka exclaimed, a green aura traveled from the Star Boys to Junk Warrior (Attack: 2300 + 9750 Defense: 1300).

The audience, students, representatives, and teachers alike were in awe of the monster. Never before had any of them seen a monster with 12050 attack points. Even his fellow monsters were stunned at just how powerful he had become, that alone saying the Shadow Templars, though brave, were shaking at the monster's new power.

"This is, kah, his power. The power to make the weak, kah, and discarded his strength. Tell me, Louis, kah, does this seem like a fool with shame?" Griever said, his voice not angry, prideful, or happy, but a mixture of the three.

"..."

"That's what I, kah, thought. Now, attack Cruelty with Scrap Fist!" Griever commanded. Junk Warrior took flight immediately, his jets stronger than ever as he pulled his fist back, his target dead ahead.

"No! It won't end this way! I activate Unity! Now my Cruelty's defense is equal to all of my monsters' defenses combined!" Haruka shouted as a black aura emerged from the majority of the Shadow Templars into Cruelty (Attack: 1200 Defense: 3200 + 6500).

"Bah! It's not enough! You will only, kah, succeed in surviving this turn!" Griever retorted.

"If I didn't activate Shadow Spears, removing 15 Shadow Counters from the field to decrease one of your monster's attack and defense to 0 for the turn!" Haruka revealed as inky black spears shot out of Cruelty, Plague, and Nightmare's shadows, impaling Junk Warrior (Attack: 12050 - 12050 Defense: 1300 - 1300).

"Noooooooooo!"

Junk Warrior stumbled forward, the damage from the Shadow Spears weakening him so much that he dropped to his knees. He just so happened to do so in front of Cruelty. Despite his weakness, Junk Warrior lifted his right fist and pushed on, tapping Cruelty's armor. The knight shook its helmet covered head before bringing its sword down on Junk Warrior, splitting it in two.

**Haruka's LP: 7800 Griever's LP: 0000**

"And it's over! Give a hand to Haruka everybody" Veina shouted. Noone did though. Not out of disrespect, but from the astonishing sight that just happened. A monster that exceeded their beliefs in attack dropped to zero before a monster with a defense that was almost as high.

"Wooooh! That was a close one!" Haruka sighed, dropping back with sweat covering her, the thrill of the last attack getting her despite the fact she would have won regardless.

"Kah! Kah-kah-kah-kah-kah-kah!". Griever's coughing was almost uncontrollable as he tried to get off the stage, but swerved from side-to-side. Eventually he dropped to his knees, his head resting against the ground as both his hands held his throat. "Kah-kah-kah-kah!".

"Griever! Are you alright!?" Shawn asked, running to his new teammate as everyone could merely watch in concern.

"Do-kah-I-kah-look-kah-fine?" Griever asked between coughs.

"I'll take him to the infirmary. Continue on" Mansen stated as he helped Griever up and bared the weight on his left shoulder as they walked away. Once they were a fair distance away, Mansen moved away from Griever, letting him drop to the ground. "You lost. You aren't supposed to lose. Ever".

"I-kah-fell-kah-into-kah-a-kah-trap. I-kah-will-kah-not-kah-let-kah-it-kah-happen-kah-again".

"Really? And how do you plan to do that? Mansen asked firmly.

"Next-kah-time-kah-I-kah-will-kah-use-kah-my-kah-real-kah-deck".

**Original Cards List:**

Shadow Templar-Reincarnation / 4 / Dark / 1200 / 1700 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, it gains one Shadow Counter for every monster on your opponents side of the field. When this card is in defense position, at the end of the each turn you can special summon one Shadow Templar monster from your graveyard.

_A warrior wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape with a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow Templar-Cruelty / 9 / 1200 / 2700 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is special summoned, place two Shadow Counters on all other Shadow Templars you control. Place an additional Shadow Counter on this card for each Shadow Counter added this way. When this card is in defense position, add one Shadow Counter to every Shadow Templar you control during your End Phase.

_A warrior wearing dark armor and a tattered red cape with a jagged sword stained with blood._

Shadow of Demise / Continuous Spell: Whenever a Shadow Templar is destroyed, all other Shadow Templar monsters on the field gain one Shadow Counter.

_Two Shadow Templars abandoning a fallen Shadow Templar without looking back._

Shadow Spears / Quick-Play: Remove 15 Shadow Counters from the field. Choose one monster on the field. That monster's attack and defense become 0 until the end of the turn.

_Countless spears of black light surround and unseen target from all sides._

**Author's Note:** Dun-dun-dun! Griever's real deck? What is that about? Anyways, I hope the Duel was enjoyable. I think I made it tense enough, but I'm not fully sure. Regardless, I hope the chapter over all was to your liking, and enough so that you will review.


	39. Chapter 39

1Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I know this is way-way-way late! Usually it's just that I have a lot of other stories I'm working on. Why I do so many at once is stupid. But I really do apologize for the lateness this time around. I was on vacation and couldn't work on things whatsoever. Please forgive me for my stupidity. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

First Round Ends, Chthonian Army Vs. Batterymen Battalion

Veina looked out over the crowd of students waiting for the next round. Of course, the sight wasn't much for her, as she had no sight. But she heard what they were saying, and that was better than seeing.

"Did you see that last move? That Haruka girl is awesome".

"I've never seen cards like those Infernity cards. Do you think that guy would be willing to trade one for my whole deck?"

"Is that Muriel girl really one of ours? She lost, but her moves were great"

"I wonder if that Griever dude is alright... besides being insane with that weird mask and all"

A smile graced Veina's lips, happy to see that so far things were making the students excited. _"The Duels have been intense so far. Hopefully they can stay that way without any of the students using their school's Trinity set"_. "Alright students, settle down. We have one more Duel for the day before we close up. Now, since our school has had the pleasure of Dueling the first two matches, this next Duel is automatically between our sister schools of Duel Academy and the Institute of Superior Dueling. So lets see who goes!".

As the names began rolling on the screen, Louis laughed. "So either I, the Roi of Hell, or Strafe will be the ones to Duel. And all they have left is that stupid girl and boy. This will be so facile".

"Don't get ahead of yourself Louis. You have no idea as to what you'll be facing. I seem to remember the previous round, the Duelist Haruka was facing called you out with his monster, and you were left speechless" Strafe stated.

"Something I've never seen before" Haruka giggled.

A vein pulsed on Louis' forehead and he shouted "I was merely surprised that one of these low level Duelist, if they can call themselves that, was able to summon a monstre that strong!".

As Strafe and Haruka poked fun at Louis, the Duel Academy team were discussing things. "Man! This is going to be so easy! If the rest of the competition is like the one that Aito got to face, then this will be like crushing Kuriboh with a God card" Kaisuke gloated.

"Do not be so quick to gloat Kaisuke. Things are far more dangerous than we had anticipated. The fact that we've seen a monster with over 10000 attack points that wasn't a member of a Trinity set proves that the Duelist are not weak" Aito stated.

"So what? Attack points mean nothing if you can't actually attack?" Kaisuke stated.

"But don't you think that they have plans to make their attacks go through?" San offered.

Aito nodded and said "Correct. The King of Games became the king not because he was the stronger Duelist, but because he knew how to turn his opponents' strength against him and make what strength he did have count. We want to be like Yugi, not Kaiba".

Finally, the names stopped and Veina announced the Duelists. "This final match will be between Kaisuke and Louis!".

**Relinquished Mansion**

With the day growing old, the setting sun's rays shined through the windows of the Relinquished Mansion. Even though the dark curtains of the building blocked the majority of the light, meant to prevent the night students from waking when they need to sleep, the angling reflected off a mirror in Voltaire's room, letting the light land on the male's eyes.

"Mmm, what time is it?" Voltaire questioned, shielding his eyes from the few rays. Looking at his alarm clock, he found it to be 7 PM. "Too early for me" Voltaire stated as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, knowing that once he was up it would be impossible to go back.

"Krah-krah!"

"Hmm? Oh, night Poe. Grab my phone while I get dressed, will you?". As Voltaire changed into a fresh change of clothes, Poe opened a cabinet, pulled out a phone, and dropped it into Voltaire's hand. "Thank you".

Pressing a few buttons, Voltaire held the phone up to his ear and heard _"Hello, you've reached Cassie's cell phone. I can't talk right now, so please call back later. Bye"_.

"Hmm. That's odd. Cassie said she'd never leave hercell phone off... Ah, she must have it off for the tournament today. I hope I didn't miss anything too big" Voltaire said to himself. As he got up to leave, hoping there would be one last match he could see, Voltaire was stopped when Poe flew before him, an envelope in his mouth. "Hm? What's this?".

Taking the envelope from Poe and opening it up, Voltaire studied a simple piece of parchment. His once mild, if sleepy, expression changed as his eyes traveled along the paper. Dropping the paper and grabbing his Duel Disk, Voltaire said "Poe, watch my back please. I have a feeling that like it or not, I'm going to be facing a lot of problems, and you're the only one I can trust or bother with this task". Poe crowed in compliance as he watched Voltaire take off, a dark aura of anger and vengeance being emitted from him.

**Stadium**

As they shuffled their decks, Louis had on a smirk as he looked at his cards. Looking at his opponent, Louis gave a small chuckle that ticked Kaisuke off. "What's so funny French boy?" the Japanese representative asked.

"Oh, rien. I was just thinking how pathetic looking you are. This won't even be a fair match" Louis stated.

"What!? Man, I've been called arrogant some times, but you must be the king of bastards" Kaisuke growled.

"King of bastards? You singe, I am the King of Hell!" Louis roared as he slammed his deck into his Duel Disk, activating it.

"King of Hell? I'm going to make you the King of Chumps in a second" Kaisuke announced as he activated his own Dueling device.

**Louis' LP: 8000 Kaisuke's LP: 8000**

Looking at his opening hand, Louis smirked and said "For your impertinence, I should go first, but because I have superior, French manners, I will allow you the first move".

Giving a half-angry, half-cocky grin, Kaisuke drew his sixth card and said "You will regret that you French bastard. Unlike these other tame little Duels we've seen, I won't hold back on kicking your ass up and down this arena".

"Oh? I would like to see that, catin" Louis said smirking.

"I don't speak French, but I get the feeling that you just insulted me, so I'll start off by setting a monster face down and activating Spell Absorption. Your move asshole".

Scoffing, Louis drew his next card and observed his hand. "You're quick temper only proves how inferior you are in comparison to me. For example, your face down monster will be slaughtered by my Chthonian Soldier" Louis commented as a man appeared before him. He was burly and muscular with black armor on his forearms, shins, torso, and helmet that was shaped like a dragon. Tan pants were tucked into his boots and a green cloth around his waist. He held a shield in his left hand and large sword in his right (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400).

"1200 attack? Not very impressive. Are you really willing to risk your Life Points on an attack?" Kaisuke asked.

"Risk? There is no risk. I have this calculated out so that my attack will overcome you. My soldier, strike with Hell Attack!". Giving a primal roar, Chthonian Soldier charged forward like a bull, his sword pointed forward. The face down card flipped up to reveal a disk shaped, mostly pink robot like being with a recycle symbol on its head (Attack: 100 Defense: 100). Louis' soldier impaled that creature on his sword, sending sparks flying from the monster into Kaisuke's Duel Disk.

"See? I knew your monster was weak, just like all of you Japanese and American fools"

Despite the insult, Kaisuke merely grinned and shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? That monster was Batteryman Micro-Cell. He may be small, but he has a good deal of power in him. Like for one, he's got a flip effect that allows me to summon a Level 4 or lower Batteryman monster from my deck, besides another Micro-Cell". Proving his point, another robot appeared on the field. This one had a large battery with a 2 on it for a body, stubby blue arms, a blue head with a horn like antenna on it and a recycle symbol on if forehead, with two small streams of electricity waving off its neck like scarves (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Next, because he was faced up and sent to the graveyard through battle, I get to draw a card" Kaisuke added as he add a card to his hand.

"Grand deal, it's all just thinning your deck out. Not to say that is my strategy, but it just means if this drags on, you'll be the first to go... then again, I don't plan on letting this take more than a few turns, so I'll set a card and end my turn".

"Don't worry, I don't plan on letting you get the joy of Dueling me for long, so I'll make this quick. I offer my Batteryman C to summon Batteryman Charger" Kaisuke stated as his current robot was swapped out for another. This one had a box like body with the infinity symbol on its lower half. Its arms and legs were a pinkish color and its head was a pinkish cylindrical with rounded, yellow ends (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1200).

"That is all? For a tribute summoned monster, it is awfully weak" Louis said giving a yawn to his opponent's move.

"Then maybe the fact that he can summon a buddy when he's summoned will help?". Sparks shot off of Charger into Kaisuke's Duel Disk causing another spark to shoot out, summoning another Batteryman. This one had a thinner battery body, orange limbs, a round orange head with a recycle symbol on it and two streams of lightning from the neck to form scarves (Attack: 0 + 1000 Defense: 0).

"That doesn't look like much"

"By himself, but he's a powerful player. As you can see, Batteryman AA gains 1000 attack when all Batterymen AA on the field are in attack, and that's for each. Now, he's by himself, but that still gives him 1000 attack" Kaisuke explained.

Blinking, Louis asked "Is that all?"

"No. For another thing, Batteryman Charger gains 300 attack and defense for every Thunder monster I control. And both of my Batterymen, actually all of them and every other monster in my deck, are Thunder monsters, so for now that's a 600 bonus" the Obelisk student said as Charger drew electricity from AA, and oddly himself (Attack: 1800 + 600 Defense: 1200 + 600). "Now, lets demonstrate my monsters' abilities. Charger, shock his soldier!". Charger's head started to slowly spin around, gaining speed with every lap. Eventually, its features were a mere blur and sparks of electricity shot out, hitting the Chthonian Soldier and causing it to blow up.

**Louis' LP: 6800 Kaisuke's LP: 8000**

"I hope that taught you not to mock Duel Academy" Kaisuke snickered. Despite having taken first blood, Louis could only chuckle at Kaisuke's words. "Eh? What's so funny Frenchy?".

Giving an fake look of surprise, Louis said "Oh, was I riant? My apologies, I just found your ignorance so humoriste".

"Why do you say that?"

"Because of that" Louis responded, pointing up. The attention was turned to Chthonian Soldier's sword, spinning in the air. Kaisuke gaped at the weapon's presence and was about to ask what it was still doing there when the bladed object descended, slicing into Kaisuke's body.

**Louis' LP: 6800 Kaisuke's LP: 6800**

"Ahaha! That was grandiose! I mean really! You fell for that so easily! Do you really think that I would put a monster of that attack out on the field so easily? Chthonian Soldier deals the damage I gain through him to you" Louis bellowed in laughter.

Rubbing his sore shoulder from the Solid Vision, Kaisuke said "Well I still have my AA to attack you with"

"Not really, for you see" Louis said pressing a button on his Duel Disk causing his face down to lift up, revealing a trap card with purple rocks bursting out of the remains of a skeleton due to an explosion. "I activate my trap, Chthonian Blast. Because one of my monsters, as an American would say, bit the dust, I can now destroy the weakest monstre on the field, and make us both take damage equal to half that monstre's attack". Following Louis' explanation, AA's body began to rumble and spark before exploding, with the sparks landing on both Duelists.

**Louis' LP: 6300 Kaisuke's LP: 6300**

With AA gone, Charger's electric aura decreased slightly (Attack: 2400 - 300 Defense: 1800 - 300), but it was Kaisuke who was really fuming over the loss of his monster. "Wh-whatever. I still have the only monster on the field and you have nothing now. So unless you get something good, I'm going to take the lead".

Chuckling, Louis drew his card and said "Oh, I already have this. I activate my Premature Burial to revive my Chthonian Soldier, all at the cost of 800 Life Points".

"1300 if you want to add in my Spell Absorption's effect, giving me 500 Life Points for your spell's activation" Kaisuke added in as Chthonian Soldier dragged himself out of the ground (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400).

**Louis' LP: 5500 Kaisuke's LP: 6800**

"How true, but this won't last forever. I offer my Chthonian Soldier to summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon" Louis stated as the soldier took a knee as his body disperse to summon a much stronger monster. In his place was a large, serpentine dragon with green scales with three pairs of wings, varying in size, with a thick black membrane in each. Its body, besides the wings, was covered in a black armor like the Chthonian Soldier's, but it had a silver, skeletal addition to it with thorns, and a hole in its abdomen (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1500).

"But I'm a nice man, so I'll activate my Double Summon to give you some more Life Points while I summon my Chthonian Emperor Dragon a second time".

**Louis' LP: 5500 Kaisuke's LP: 7300**

Ignoring his increase in Life Points, Kaisuke said "So your monster's a Gemini? What effect did he gain?".

"My, my. You are more observateur than I had suspected. My dragon may now attack twice in one Battle Phase. So I'll use his first attack to remove that blemish, and then have him attack you directly" Louis said with a snide smirk on his face. The dragon immediately took flight, barreling into Charger and shattering it into pixels. Immediately after the Batteryman's death, the dragon opened its mouth wide and released enough fire to charcoal an elephant.

**Louis' LP: 5500 Kaisuke's LP: 4600**

"Now, I shall leave things to you, faillite".

"I'm a failit... falite... whatever you just said, am I? Then I hope you're prepared for a real show, because I'm finally pumped" Kaisuke growled as he nearly ripped his new card upon drawing it. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards and gain 500 Life Points!".

**Louis' LP: 5500 Kaisuke's LP: 5100**

"Next, I'll use Battery Charger to summon Batteryman C back to the field at the cost of 500 Life Points, but due to Spell Absorption it's like I didn't spend a thing" Kaisuke added a large robotic being with a charger shaped body stumbled onto the stage. From one of three stations on its body was Batteryman C (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). The Batteryman jumped off the charger and let the larger machine disappear. "Next, I'll offer my C for a monster who isn't a Batteryman, but deserves to be among them, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!".

Batteryman C clapped its arms in excitement at the name of the emperor monster before realizing it was the offering. Lightning struck down from the heavens above, removing C from the field in return for a larger, more commanding monster. It was a giant of a man with a small, green afro wearing an equally enormous suit of armor with an ornamental golden ring on the back, thick red claws, and a tiger striped cloth hanging from the waist (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000).

"Ah, a Monarque. I honestly believed the American ordures would be the ones using those monsters" Louis remarked.

"Hey, I only use one of the Monarchs in my deck. I'm not like those hordes of American Duelists who use them as the basis for my deck" Kaisuke said making some of the students in the audience cough and turn away. "Now, I'll use his effect to have him destroy your dragon, and then follow up with an attack!". Zaborg gave a deep battle cry and gathered a mass of lightning to his hands. Thrusting one hand forward, Chthonian Emperor Dragon was reduced to ash. Thrusting the other hand forward, Louis was engulfed in a ball of electricity.

**Louis' LP: 3100 Kaisuke's LP: 5100**

"Man, this match is pretty back and forth. I have to say though, Kaisuke seems to be able to make more progress each time" Strafe noted.

"Do you think Louis is going to lose then?" Haruka asked with mixed emotion. On one hand, she didn't want her school to lose in the competition. On the other hand, Louis has always been such a pain in the ass to everyone that it wouldn't be unlikely if some of the students back home would be happy to see him lose.

Stifling a chuckle, Strafe merely said "Duels can change in an instant or go exactly the way they seem".

"... That doesn't answer my question"

"Just watch the Duel"

Having let the smoke from the lightning settle, Kaisuke said "Now that I've made my mark, I'll end my turn by activating Level Limit - Area B. Now all Level 4 and higher monsters are forced into defense position as long as this card is face up. In addition, my Spell Absorption increases my Life Points". Zaborg took a knee and crossed his arms over his chest upon the appearance of a futuristic temple with a pyramid and a large B.

**Louis' LP: 3100 Kaisuke's LP: 5600**

"So, you believe that a petit move such as that will stop me?" the French basta- I mean student asked mockingly. "Bah! I will show you how we Duel in the Institute. I'll set a card face down and leave it at that".

"That was... not quite what I was expecting" Kaisuke stated. His eyes drifted to his recently drawn card and they widened. _"It's, it's that monster! If I can get this card onto the field, I'll be able to win the Duel. I just need one more sacrifice and I'll be done"._

"Excuse me, are you going to take your turn or shall I move on?" Louis asked, jostling Kaisuke from his thoughts.

"Right. I'll end my turn"

"Oh? How curieux. I wonder what that card was. It matters not however, for I shall now summon my second Chthonian Soldier and leave it at that".

Staring down the hellish soldier (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400) with its arms crossed over its chest due to Level Limit - Area B, Kaisuke almost didn't notice his new card... almost. "I-I've got it. I've got it! I have the last piece I need!".

"Last fragment of what?"

Snickering at the ignorance to the move he was about to pull, Kaisuke said "The end of this Duel. I'll do so by activating Messenger of Peace, which is now going to give me 500 Life Points".

**Louis' LP: 3100 Kaisuke's LP: 6100**

"Messenger of Peace? But that only stops any monstres with 1500 or above attack from attacking, at the coutez of 100 Life Points during your Standby Phase" Louis remarked.

"I know. It's useful in this deck for stalling, but right now it's going to serve a far more important role. You see, I currently have three continuous spell cards face up on the field. This will allow me to send all three to the graveyard. In return, I am now allowed to summon my ultimate monster" Kaisuke stated. All three spell cards began glowing a magnificently bright yellow before bursting into sparks that shot up into the sky. Where they met in the sky caused the clouds to draw together into an enormous black cloud that darkened the heavens and shadowed the earth.

"So, Kaisuke's going to be the first to summon his monster. I have to say, I'm not surprised. Sure, it was odd these past two Duels, including my own, didn't have the Beasts, Gods, or Spirits summoned, but I suppose that's just because there wasn't as much tension" Aito stated.

"So... we're finally going to see one of those kind of monsters?" San asked, looking down at her deck case, remembering the very creature she was given.

"Yes we are. I have to admit, I'm excited"

"Really? You seem pretty calm" San pointed out.

"I can keep a leveled head. In truth, this may be one of the most exciting parts of my life. To see a creature that the so called Egyptian Gods would have used in their competition makes my heart race. We have to prove that Obelisk was the superior god" Aito said. Despite his calm composure, San could see a hungry look in Aito's eyes.

The black cloud overhead had electricity pulsing through it. Streams of it snaking its way around the fluffy collection of water. Finally, an enormous bolt of lightning the size of a building shot to the field below, causing the competitors and audience to shield their eyes lest they be blinded.

Recovering from the shock to their sight, Louis and the audience could hear two things. Kaisuke's laughing and the movement of air for some reason. "I would like you all to meet Obelisk's recreation of Ra's dragon". The eye related sense was returned, only for the audience to be shocked, pardon the pun, by the new sight. Standing on the stage, and barely fitting, was an enormous, golden skeletal frame of a bipedal dragon. While the majority of its body would be as one found a dragon skeleton, its claws were more like those of a crab's pincers. On its head was a large crest that curved to both sides and was blade like. Its wings had a clear, yet dark crystal membrane. "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" (Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000).

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

**Hawaii**

Lying in a lounge chair on a beach that was for the most part deserted, wearing only a dark blue bathing suit and his bandages, Bat said "Ah, this is the life. Sun, sweat, and sleep".

"I find it rather oddthat you, a man named bat, would state he enjoyed sun or sweat" Raven stated. He was standing waist deep in the ocean in a purple bathing suit with a decorative black raven on the left pant leg.

"Shut up Raven. Be happy that he took us along with him here" Boa said. The school's top student was in a black swimming shorts, lying atop a black raft with a green serpent design wrapped around it.

"Hey, this was something I did because even you little punks deserve to be free from that collision of evil aura. With those Trinity monsters all on the same island and out of their containers, we'd all feel the effects. It would feel like someone took a hammer and smashed our skulls in" Bat retorted.

"Yeah, so uh, thanks Bat... Hey Raven, where'd your sister go?"

"She said she was putting her new bathing suit on"

"Hey guys! I'm here!" the previously mentioned female shouted. Boa and Raven turned their attention to Dove and two things happened. Boa's jaw dropped and Raven's jaw tightened. Dove was dressed in a rather revealing bikini with the outline of a dove's wing over each breast.

"Dove! Go back and change! You are only allowed to wear a one piece bathing suit from now on!" Raven roared.

"But I don't wanna! I like wearing my bikini" Dove whined.

"Normally I'd say do as you want Dove, but I have a feeling your brother is right. Go and change" Bat commanded.

Puffing her cheeks out, Dove said "You never let me have any fun".

As Dove stomped back to the small cottage that was the home for the group during their small break, Boa looked at her backside, the lower part to be specific, and said "Hot".

"What was that?" Dove's brother growled.

"I-I said it's hot. Boy is that sun strong. I'm going to dip under the water".

**Stadium**

"Wh-what is that monster!?"

"Why is it harder to breathe?"

"I'm scared!"

Laughing as the majority of the audience cowered in fear of his Sacred Beast, Kaisuke announced "This is the power unseen by the world, but can very well change it! A monster that none of you will ever have to worry about facing, except those of you in this tournament!".

"Damn. I was hoping we could get past the majority of the tournament without having to worry about the Trinity rising up" Pluto growled. The sight of the Sacred Beast of Ra marked a danger that hadn't been seen for years.

"Now, as much as I want to see you squirm for being such a pain in the ass, I'm going to end this Duel. For starters, Zaborg, eliminate Chthonian Soldier with Emperor's Lightning!". Gathering electricity to one hand, Zaborg created a spear of lightning and tossed it forward, piercing into the hellish soldier and causing it to explode in a burst of pixels and sparks.

"Now, great Hamon, end this with Lost Thunder!". Hamon released an earth shaking roar, fanning its wings out and whipping its tail about. With a flash of its menacing red eyes, a bolt of lightning so large that only the one that brought Hamon to the field dwarfed it shot down from the clouds above, engulfing Louis as he pressed a finger to his Duel Disk.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I've done it! I kicked your sorry ass!" Kaisuke roared in triumph while the crowd stood in awe.

"How balourd. Do you really believe I, a noble Frenchman, would perdent to you?". Everyone's eyes widened upon hearing Louis' voice. The smoke cleared to reveal Louis standing on a pillar of sorts in the middle of an enormous crater.

"H-h-how is this possible? How did you survive Hamon's attack!?" the Obelisk Blue student shouted.

"A trap card. Le duh". It was then that Kaisuke and the audience realized that Louis' face down from earlier was now face up.

"Defense Draw!? Why would a card like Defense Draw be in your deck!?"

"For one, it makes one of your attacks useless. Second, it gives me another card. I may not have something like Exodia in my deck, but this card is still useful. Now, is your turn over, I will vas". Lifting the next card off the top of his deck, Louis gave a sinister grin and chuckled. "I activate Coins of the Underworld, so we'll discard are remaining hands and draw five cards from the bottom of our decks".

"Such a fitting card for your Chthonians I guess" Kaisuke grumbled as he refreshed his hand.

"Oui, but I have more than one plan. For example, I now activate Hero's Return, which allows me to special summon a Level 4 or lower Warrior monster from my graveyard. It would be destroyed at the end, but the Chthonian Soldier I'm summoning won't last long anyways" Louis remarked as his warrior rose to the field (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400). "Because now I activate my Infernal Reckless Summon to special summon two more of these magnificent Warriors" (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400) (Attack: 1200 Defense: 1400).

"But that allows me to summon two more Zaborg from my deck" Kaisuke counteracted as even more emperor's of thunder arrived (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000) (Attack: 2400 Defense: 1000).

"Fine, it just make things more amusing when you think your defense will be able to overcome my attack. Because now, you are about to behold my wicked abilities. I offer all three of my Chthonian Soldiers to summon my Wicked God".

As though the black cloud overhead hadn't darkened things already, the ground became blanketed by a shadow that left the earth featureless. The three hell warriors sank into the darkness as though it were oil. Then, a black mass shifted out of the ground, growing taller and taller until it matched Hamon in height. The black shadows dripped off to reveal a giant, humanoid being with thick, green skin and a muscular physique. Along his arms and head was some sort of bone like armor that was demonic in appearance, including ram like horns and bat like wings with a black membrane "The Wicked Dreadroot!" (Attack: 4000 Defense: 4000).

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

As the children panicked over the appearance of two unknown, but obviously deadly monsters, Pluto could only sweat bullets. "D-damn. I was hoping that Kaisuke would be able to end this with his Hamon, but now Louis has out his Trinity monster. Having a clash between these demons in front of the children could cause untold damage".

Indeed, the two creatures had already taken to roaring at one another, with black sparks emerging between the two creatures. "It seems our monsters are equally matched. However, I'll be able to eliminate your monster with Hamon, and then strike your Life Points with my Zaborg squad next turn, ending this once and for all" Kaisuke stated.

Shaking his head, the Frenchman only said "Do you really think I'll give you that chance? I still have three more cards in my hand, but only two of which will be used in this final play. Those being my Axe of Despair, increasing my Dreadroot's power by 1000, and the second being Megamorph, doubling my Dreadroot's original attack points". An archaic seal formed over the Wicked God's chest, though it turned black and crumbled, allowing Dreadroot to double in size (Attack: 4000 + 4000 Defense: 4000). Then, a large axe, though minuscule to the behemoth, appeared before Dreadroot. Instead of grabbing it though, he merely inhaled it and roared (Attack: 8000 + 1000 Defense: 4000).

"S-so you're going to take down one of my Zaborg? You too afraid to take on my Hamon?" Kaisuke goaded.

"Oh, I will. But quickly, I must mention Dreadroot's effect. While he is face up on the field, all monstres besides himself have their attack and Defense halved". Demonstrating Louis' words, Dreadroot bellowed, released four large balls of black aura that attached themselves to Hamon (Attack: 4000 - 2000 Defense: 4000 - 2000) and the Zaborgs (Attack: 2400 - 1200 Defense: 1000 - 500) (Attack: 2400 - 1200 Defense: 1000 - 500) (Attack: 2400 - 1200 Defense: 1000 - 500), making them shrink to half their size. "Now, end this farce. Fears Knockdown!".

Lifting one of his enormous hands and gathering black aura to it, Dreadroot swung down, knocking into the now pipsqueak in comparison Hamon. The Sacred Beast tried to fight back, but it was futile as the skeletal dragon was quickly overpowered by the Wicked God, and crushed. The impact and death of the Lord of Striking Thunder sent a wave of fierce wind in all directions, knocking anyone standing up over. In addition, black sparks shot out. None of it hit the audience, but Kaisuke was hit with one of the terrible torrents of lightning.

**Louis' LP: 3100 Kaisuke's LP: 0000**

As the audience recovered, Louis turned away and said "I am the triomphateur. Never forget I am the King of Hell, and will be undefeated so long as my opponent is not God himself".

**Author's Note:** Well, there it is. The first collision between two of the Trinity monsters. Not as dramatic as it should have been, sorry. It's bad enough this was way late. This will hopefully be the only case of lateness at this extent. So if you're not angry and enjoyed this, please review.


	40. Chapter 40

Hey there. New chapter here. Now we get to see a bit more of one of the ongoing subplots. I hope you find the chapter to be satisfactory. Before I start, I do suggest that after reading, you look into the Author's Note at the end after reading, as there is something important to be said. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

The Masks We Wear

"Alright. I've covered the deck, the rooms, the control room, and the storage... What's left?" Haseo huffed. He had been searching non-stop and was running out of time quickly. If he didn't find The Mask soon, he'd lose a precious treasure. "It's all him. Wise... why can't he just leave me alone? Why dammit!" the angry youth shouted, punching the metal wall of the room he was currently in.

"Um, sir? May I make a suggestion?" the ship's captain offered, approaching the boy, catching his full attention. "The Boiler Room is likely where he's at if you think about it. It's full of different pathways and spots for him to hide in. Added with the darkness and the thick air, it would make finding him difficult".

"... Do remind me to raise your salary later". Haseo shot out of the room he was currently in, running down the hallways to get to the boiler room. When he got there, he cursed under his breath. The captain was right. The room was dark, only dimly lit by the embers within the machines, which were a dull grey. There was a thick fog of smoke or steam, Haseo could not tell.

"My... This is going to take a while. Makes me wish I accepted those night vision goggles from the war movie I did last summer. Oh well, The Mask, here I come".

**University of Dueling, Woods**

What little sunlight that was left on the island that was once Duelist Kingdom was quickly disappearing. Perched on a branch of one of the taller trees, watching as the sun let the moon take over the duties of lighting the sky was Muriel, tears falling from her sorrowful eyes. "I-I failed them. I lost the Duel against Duel Academy. M-my first and o-only chance to make myself liked by others and I-I failed". The teenage girl sniffled, removing her glasses to wipe the burning tears from her eyes.

"Oh-oh-oh! God, that gal sure is fast". Surprised by the sudden utterance, Muriel looked down to see Dean leaning against the tree she was perched in. He was covered in sweat and panting. "I tell ya, I'm gonna have to ask that girl if she's eva' been on tha track team... After I make sure not ta mention I've been talkin' ta maself".

"L-like you are now?" Muriel asked with a small sniffle.

"Yeah, like I am now... Wait, what?". Looking up, Dean's face lit up when he saw the same girl he had been looking for... then it turned red when he realized he could see up her skirt. Murile realized this when she saw the blush on Dean's face and became redder than a tomato.

"P-p-pervert!" the timid girl squealed, throwing her shoe at the military boy, getting a lucky shot right between the eyes.

"Ah! Sonuva-! That hurt! An' I'm notta pervert! Not like Tann-... Tanner". Despite the red mark between his eyes and his pain, Dean dropped onto his backside with his knees up and leaned his head against them. "Tanner". Even though she still felt embarrassed at having her undergarments seen by this boy, as well as being sad at her loss, Muriel could tell that this boy was hurting more that she was at the moment.

"Wh-what's the matter?" Muriel asked as she carefully began descending from the tree.

"It's ma friend, Tanner. I miss em. We all miss em" Dean sobbed.

"Wh-what happened t-to him?"

"He's dead. Killed by them damn top rank students. I don' know which one of them did it, but I know they were behind it" Dean muttered.

"I'm.. I'm sorry to hear that" Muriel said, now next to the military boy. Hesitantly, Muriel rested her hand on Dean's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. "I-I've never had a f-friend die before... I've n-never really had a f-friend".

"Really?"

"R-really"

"Well that won't do!" Dean shouted hopping to his feet, nearly causing Muriel to fall over in surprise. Wrapping an arm around the petit girl, Dean declared "You are now oh-ficially ma friend".

"R-really?"

"Really. An', because you are now ma friend, ya'll also friends with Shawn, Jewels, Sandra, Cassie, Voltaire, Melinda, an' Haseo" Dean explained.

"H-Haseo the a-actor and V-Voltaire the D-Devil of the D-Dorms?" Muriel asked in both awe and fear.

"Yup! Don' worry though, Haseo is humble man and Voltaire ain't the demon he's made out ta be... Don' get me wrong, he's a demon, but only ta those who make em' angry. Come on, let me introduce you to em'!". Before the shy female could protest, Dean through her over his shoulder and began trudging into the woods. The situation left both red in the face. Muriel from being handled by this boy so suddenly, and Dean because he was still tired from his run earlier and carrying Muriel wasn't making it better.

**Haseo's Ship, Boiler Room**

_"Attention all personnel. We will arrive at Hawaii within the hour... and Mr. Haseo, good luck with your task"_

"What? We're already that close? Dammit" the teenage actor cursed. His search had remained fruitless with no sign of The Mask. _"What if... What if he's not even on the boat? What if he left after destroying my treasure. If he so much as scratches them, then he's going to pay for it. Big time"._

"Oh. Ugh, my head"

Snapping his head forward, Haseo looked around to find whoever had just moaned. "Hello? Who's there?". Taking a few cautious steps forward, Haseo tried to find who he had heard. Despite how dark it had been, he should have seen who was there, but not a person could be seen. Suddenly, Haseo's foot caught on something, causing him to fall forward. He braced himself for the hard landing he was sure to receive from the metal walkway, but instead found something a little squishier.

"OW! God damn it that hurt!" the thing Haseo had landed on shouted. Haseo jumped off the being, causing another pain filled moan, and turned to see a man in a yellow raincoat with the hood up, lying face down on the walkway.

"Oh my, are you alright sir?"

"Of course. I only had a teenage boy fall on me when I was already hit in the head" the man grumbled sarcastically.

"Right... Wait, you were hit in the head?"

"Yeah, some freak wearing a mask came by here, hit me over the head, and went down the path before I lost consciousness" the man answered, pointing down the metal walkway.

_"The Mask!"_

"Thank you sir, you just found my enemy for me. Be sure to remind me who you are later so I can reward you properly" Haseo thanked the man before running down the walkway.

Once the boy was out of sight, the man pushed himself into a sitting position and removed his hood. Besides his icy blue eyes, the man's features were hidden by an odd mask. Its right side was round, white, and smiling with a few red markings on it. The left side was more like a rectangle of sorts, black, and frowning with some red markings. They seemed more like two masks grafted together then a true mask.

"That bastard. Kicking my ass and stealing the things I stole. Who the hell does he think he is? I'm telling Wise what that asshole did once I get off this boat, or my name isn't The Mask... well, my preferred name anyways".

**Institute of Superior Dueling Representatives' Room**

"Man! What a day, what a day! Have you ever seen some Duels like those before?" Haruka asked, dropping onto the couch in the room.

"Bah! Those Duels were nothing, mine inclu. Sure, I pepped things au dessus, but those other Duelist are amateurs" Louis spat from the recliner, trying to relax after the long day.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure that Griever guy spooked you"

"Silence! That masked freak is the worst! Calling me out, tsk"

Chuckling lightly, Strafe sat at the love seat with a glass of tomato juice in his hand. "Really now? Because I'm pretty sure you were left speechless after that".

A deep growl emanated from the back of Louis' throat, but then he gave a dark smirk and said "Really? Well I'm sure you'll leave everyone out there speechless, Blitzkrieg Führer".

The comment instantly made Strafe's once happy disappear. "I thought I told you, told everyone, not to call me that".

"What? Can't handle the verité?" Louis snickered. "Because I'm fairly certain that they'll see you in the same way once they see and understand how you work. After all, you are the-"

CRASH!

Louis and Haruka both wore shocked faces, looking at the mess of juice on the wall right behind Louis' head and the glass below it. Strafe's expression held a contained, but fierce hatred, but to whom it was directed was unsure. "I'll see you both tomorrow, until then I will be in my room. Good night". Both remaining members of the Institute's representatives watched their teammate storm off silently.

"... You do realize you're an asshole, right?"

**Haseo's Ship, Boiler Room**

"What is this stuff anyways? Photos? Why in the world did he steal this junk anyways? Coudn't he have just set a bomb and demanded a Duel?... Then again, he could get stuck on the boat and die with it" a mystery man questioned as he looked at the photos. The man wore a velvet suit, dress shoes, white gloves, and a velvet top hat. His face was concealed behind a blank white mask with two black holes for eyes. Messy, dull black hair peeked out from beneath his top hat.

Clink. Clink. Clink.

The sound of shoes tapping the metal of the walkway caught the man's attention. Turning to see who was approaching the man gasped when his hidden eyes fell upon none other than Haseo. "I see thou! Hated foe of mine! A thousand curses upon you, who has forsaken me!" the man roared, pointing his finger accusingly at Haseo..

"Wh-what?"

"Do not act dumb! Even if it is in your nature to act! It is time for our final confrontation!" the man declared, now on one knee with his fist thrusted into the air.

"... Are you The Mask?"

"Call me what you wish, but my stage name shall be Mayuri" the man said, striking yet another odd pose.

Haseo blinked a few times before shaking his head, ridding himself of the rising number of questions he had for the man in the velvet suit. "Alright then, Mayuri. Whether or not you are The Mask, you're the one holding my treasured possessions. I found you before we made it to Hawaii, as per the agreement. As such, I demand that you return them to me".

"Very well. I have no use for these items, even if I never made such an agreement with you" Mayuri responded, tossing the stolen items to their rightful owner. As Haseo checked for any damages to the precious objects, Mayuri continued on. "However, I request a Duel with thou! Nay, I demand it! For having those objects returned to you, it is only right".

Haseo's eyes flickered up to the man, showing anger and annoyance. Gently placing the items into a bag, he retrieved his Duel Disk and deck. "For the crime you have commited, the only punishment I could see fit is unleashing the fury of my deck upon you".

"Ahahaha! You claim I am the one who shall undergo punishment, but you are the one who has committed th crime! You shall pay for the deed that cast me into exile from life itself!" Mayuri announced, swinging his arm in an arc as his Duel Disk, a velvet color like his own clothes, became active.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Mayuri's LP: 8000**

"Exile? I've never done anything to anyone like that before... except in a movie or two" Haseo questioned as he drew his hand.

Mayuri clutched his heart, dropping to his knees and holding himself with his remaining arm upon hearing said words. "You fiend! You strike a man's very heart! I, the Romeo of the fair acting world, cut away from my beautiful Juliet by the poison you are!".

"... What?"

"Act all you want!" the masked man shouted, flipping backwards and onto his feet, "But I will be the one standing over you in the end! Behold, my first move!". Leaping onto the walkway from the shadows is skeleton with a large, bony facy wearing light armor and wielding a shield and sword (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1600). "Igos' Servant 1! Now, because he has been summoned, I may summon Igos' Servant 2 from my hand, deck, or graveyard!". Appearing from the dark was yet another skeleton, identical to the first except its face was not as bulky (Attack: 1600 Defense: 1800).

"Now the show truly begins. For Igos' Servant 2 brings Igos Du Ikana from my deck to my hand since he has been summoned by the effect of a 'Stal' monster" Mayuri explained as he searched his deck.

"Wait, besides the fact that all of your monsters are from Legend of Zelda, your monster wasn't summoned by a 'Stal' monster" Haseo protested.

"No, but his effect counts him as one. Now, since I already have the pieces, I may as well offer my Igos' Servants to summon the King of Ikana, Igos Du Ikana!". The Igos' Servants cowered upon hearing their lord's name. Heavy, dull footsteps echoed throughout the room as the King of Ikana arrived. He was a giant skeleton with Aztec like armor, crown, shield, and sword, and his mere presence causing his minions to fall apart into a pile of bones (Attack: 2500 Defense: 1000). "Behold! The star of my deck! With him, I will knock you out of the spotlight, just as you have knocked me out in the past!".

"What? I don't know who you are"

"Keep acting and direct your move! Nothing you can do will defeat me! Nothing!" Mayuri roared.

"That was rather... anti-climatic" Haseo answered as he drew his card.

"Wh-wh-what!? Anti-climatic!? First you steal my life away, now you insult my directing!" the masked man yelled.

"Well, you summoned that big monster, and then did nothing. I know I should be mad at you for stealing my treasures, but I at least have to show you how it's done. I'll summon Shadow: Wyvern which adds a Shadow or Blank monster from my deck to my hand" Haseo said as the dragonic Shadow monster that was Wyvern flew onto the field (Attack: 1800 Defense: 1500).

"Next I'll activate Teeming Darkness to summon my Shadow: Mushroom". Popping up on the field was a Shadow in the same shape and appearance as the monsters used by Haseo's very own mother (Attack: 0 Defense: 0). "Now, using Mushroom's effect, I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict 500 points of damage to you". Mushroom pointed its arm at the skeletal king as threateningly as it could, but something its size was far from scary. Then, a dark vortex appeared beneath the skeleton's feet, dragging it into the dark abyss.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Mayuri's LP: 7500**

"Now that your Life Points are exposed, I'll have my Wyvern attack you directly". With a ferocious roar, the Shadow performed a corkscrew dive, knocking Mayuri onto his back.

**Haseo's LP: 8000 Mayuri's LP: 5700**

"That is my turn" Haseo announced, bowing to his foe.

"You! You!... Grrrr!". With a surprisingly athletic flip, Mayuri landed on his feet, his finger pointed at Haseo accusingly. "Don't think that because you shoved me backstage means you will be able to overcome my enormous talent! I was the king before you! And then you had to take my spot! My role! My career! Well no more!".

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I've never met a man named Mayuri in my life".

"It's my stage name you fool! Perhaps the stage accidents of The Suffering, Lion's Fang, and Tears of Love ring a bell?" the man stated.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Haseo said "Well, I don't know what you mean by stage accidents, but I remember that those were some of my most sucessful movies ever. Probably kicked my career into overdrive really".

"What!? How could you not notice them!? The lights in The Suffering shattering and almost embedding you with shards!?"

"I thought they just added that to make the final scene more intense"

"What about the sandbag that almost hit you in Lion's Fang?"

"I remember it hit the plank I was standing on, making my jump kick at the bad guy more realistic".

"The flames surrounding you in Tears of Love?"

"I thought it showed my love for the female main character"

Pulling at the bits of exposed hair he had, Mayuri shouted "Fine! You think all those nearly fatal accidents will help your career, then your defeat will make your movies sell! Especially when I make my move!". Whipping the next card off the top of his deck, Mayuri continued. "I activate the field spell, Arbiter's Ground".

The hologram producing abilities of the Duel Disk sent waves of pixels throughout the boiler room, transforming it from the metal arena it was to a dark, circular chamber. The outer rim was solid stone, but the center and majority of the room was a pool of sand. Behind Mayuri was a large skull and bones sticking out of the ground at odd angles.

"Tis an impressive scene change, is it not? But let me show you the actors! Perform, Stalkin!". A skeletal arm burst out of the ground before Mayuri, a trident clutched in its hand, followed by another arm. Both hands pressed against the ground, pushing against it to drag the rest of a skeleton out of the earth (Attack: 0 Defense: 0).

"Now I know what you're thinking, and this is not all. Behold, the supporting cast!". Suddenly, another creature burst out of the ground, this one a canine skeleton with a large lower jaw that was split down the middle, and pieces of flesh and hair attached to its torso (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). The creature howled and two more of its kind ran onto the field (Attack: 500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 500 Defense: 500).

_"My gosh, his constant rants about stage, scenes, stars, actors, cast, it's all driving me crazy... Maybe this is what Celena meant when she told me to cut down on the acting phrases"._ "Um, I think there's an issue here. You can only summon one monster, but you have out four now".

Chuckling lightly, Mayuri said "It is simple really. When Stalkin is summoned, I can summon a 'Stal' monster from my deck and treat it as though it was summoned from my graveyard. Then, when Stalwolf has been summoned by from my graveyard, I can summon two more Stalwolves from my hand, deck, or graveyard".

"This brings me to my next move. Since my monsters outnumber yours, my Arbiter's Ground allows me to have all my Level 3 or lower 'Stal' monster to attack you directly. Stal-Pack, go!". The Stalwolves charged forward, stunning the Shadows with their speed despite being only bones, and assaulted Haseo.

**Haseo's LP: 6500 Mayuri's LP: 7500**

"Now, I'll set a card and end my turn". The second those words left Mayuri's mouth, the enormous arm that belonged to Igos Du Ikana shot out of the ground before Haseo. The fingers from the hand wrapped around Haseo's body and squeezed tightly.

**Haseo's LP: 5300 Mayuri's LP: 7500**

"Wh-what was that?" Haseo wheezed, still recovering from the sudden assault.

"Oh-hohoho, pardon me. I forgot to tell you that as long as Igos Du Ikana is in the grave, you take damage during my End Phase equal to the number of 'Stal' monsters on my side of the field X 300"

"So now I have a new concern. Fine, I'll deal with it this turn, because now I use Mushroom's effect to destroy one of your Stalwolves". Yet another portal appeared, destroying one of the canine skeletons.

**Haseo's LP: 5300 Mayuri's LP: 7000**

"Now, I use my two Shadows to form Shadow: Darkside". The two Shadow monsters melted into a pool of the inky blackness they were made of, which then formed into the enormous monster that was Darkside (Attack: 2500 Defense: 2500). "Now, using Darkside's effect to discard a Shadow from my hand to destroy one of your cards".

"Like that will do much good. My monsters aren't the highest attack and my Arbiter's Ground can't be destroyed as long as there's a 'Stal' monster on my side of the field"

"Fine, I'll just eliminate another of your Stalwolves". The behemoth of a Shadow unceremoniously lifted its foot and stepped on the canine, shattering its bony body. "Now, I'll have Darkside destroy your Stalkin".

"He would, if I didn't activate my Commander's Orders! Keeping all my Level 3 and lower 'Stal' monsters alive" Mayuri stated as his face down flipped, showing a large monster similar to Stalkin leading an army of smaller versions of itself.

"Oh well, you still take the damage". Darkside grabbed Stalkin and tried to crush it. When the effort proved futile, he chucked the bone pile at Mayuri.

**Haseo's LP: 5300 Mayuri's LP: 4500**

Mayuri released a sound between a cough and chuckle before saying "Too bad my trap also fires any monsters that attacked my little 'Stal' monsters at the end of the Battle Phase". Before a response could be made, hundreds of skeletal arms emerged from the ground, dragging the dark being into the earth.

"I really dislike it when people leave out effects like that. I'll set one card and leave it at that"

"Which leads to your demise! Because now I have all the pieces I need to eliminate you once and for all!" Mayuri gloated. Before he could play a card however, his monsters charged forward, assaulting Haseo the best they could.

**Haseo's LP: 4800 Mayuri's LP: 4500**

"Wh-what happened? Why did my monsters act on their own!?"

Dusting himself off, Haseo smirked and said "Nothing really, I just activated my face down Skipping the Formalities. Your Main Phase 1 is skipped and you attack with all your monsters. And since I was the only target, your words weren't necessary. Honestly, you shouldn't brag about your cards, or your opponent will use what they have to pick your strategy apart".

"Oh of course! I should have known! After all, I only inspired children like you to become great actors, only to knock me down like the little thief you are!" the masked man shouted.

"Thief? I'm the thief? You're the one who stole my treasures, The Mask, Mayuri, or whoever you are" the angry teen protested.

"You stole everything from me! It all started when you stole my role in The Suffering!"

"Your role in The Suffering? That was one of the movies that kicked off my career when I was 10. What made it big to me was the fact I heard I had the chance to star with one of the best actors around... Oh my, you mean you're-"

"That's right, I am he. I was trying out for the role of the main character and was told I was too old for it, and so you received it"

"To be fair, you are older than me by almost 10 years, so you were far too old to play a 10 year old"

"Silence! After that I tried to get you injured and out of the movie, but the accident made you a star instead. Furthermore, the producers figured out what I did and my name was smeared. I lost all chances at another role and fell into despair. When Wise offered me the job to take you down, I jumped on it. However, I was farther back in the listings and had to knock out The Mask to get this chance now" Mayuri explained.

"So... the man I met back there was the real The Mask, and you weren't going to destroy my treasures".

"True, but when I think about it, I probably should have".

Haseo looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes for a few moments before looking at Mayuri with confidence. "Fine then. You deserve a shot at me, even if you did try to harm me. I believe it is still your turn".

"Correct! And I will now activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards and discard 2. Now, I use Arbiter's Ground's other effect to summon a 'Stal' monster from my grave instead of my hand this turn. So I summon Stalchild!". Out of the ground came another skeleton, like Stalkin but without the trident (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). "And since he's arrived, he brings out the back up of the great Stalfos!". Again, a skeleton rose out of the ground, this one more knight like (Attack: 1900 Defense: 1700). "Now, another actor has to go to the grave since Stalfos was summoned, but that was not the point. For now it's time to summon the greatest star ever".

Positioning his arms int a T fashion, Haseo said "Time out. You said Igos was the star of your deck. Now, you can go ahead and be a bad guy, but do avoid lying in a Duel".

"I wasn't lying. Igos was the star of my deck. This man however, is the star of my extra deck, which holds superior actors. Behold, as I tune my Level 3 Stalchild to my Level 3 Stalkin and Level 2 Stalwolf to call my actor to the stage" Mayuri stated, dropping to his knee and let his head drop as his monsters walked past him to the skull and bones. The three monsters bowed the best they could to the collection of calcium, and then, the earth began to shake.

The eye sockets of the skull lit up a red light and began to rise up with the rest of the bones following its lead. The skeletal creature's swung, crushing the Stal monsters into dust before releasing a mighty roar. It was the upper half of a dragonic skeleton with the lower half buried in the sand, with four horns and a mane of hair from the skull (Attack: 3000 Defense: 0). "Twilit Fossil Stallord!".

"Oh dear. If I knew I was going to be facing him today, I would have brought my Spinner" Haseo chuckled.

"Shut up! I now activate his effect to summon a 'Stal' monster from my grave to revive my Stalwolf, and with him the rest of the acting troupe" Mayuri announced as Stallord roared into the air, summoning the three skeletal hounds (Attack: 500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 500 Defense: 500) (Attack: 500 Defense: 500). "With all these Stal monsters, my Stallord is indestructible, even if he only needed one. I'll now set a card and let Igos perform". Once more, the enormous skeletal arm rose out of the ground, crushing Haseo's body in its grip.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Mayuri's LP: 4500**

"Good, because I'll be activating my own Graceful Charity. Now, I'll use the effect of Accomplished Goal. Since I have more Shadow monsters in my graveyard then Blank monsters, I can deal 2000 points of damage to your Life points" Haseo explained. Mayuri gasped when a black portal appeared beneath him, releasing a swarm of black claws, tearing and ripping at his body.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Mayuri's LP: 2500**

"Now I'll use Pot of Greed to draw two cards... Excellent. I'll summon Blank: Sorcerer". A being that appeared to be a white, full body robe with a Blank symbol at the bottom levitated onto the field (Attack: 1800 Defense: 0). "Next, I use Double Summon to normal summon my Shadow: Soldier" Haseo continued as a humanoid Shadow with a open helmet, exposing its glowing yellow eyes, red claws, shoes like feet, and Shadow symbol on its torso crept onto the field (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). "Now the effect of my Sorcerer kicks in. Every time a Shadow or Blank monster is summoned, he deals 500 damage to your Life Points". With a wave of its arm, the Sorcerer created a cyclone of cubes swirled around Mayuri, colliding with his body.

**Haseo's LP: 3300 Mayuri's LP: 2000**

As Mayuri recovered from the assault, Haseo said "Now, to move on to the actual attacks. But first I have to mention Soldier's effect. For every Shadow in the graveyard, he gains 500 ATK. So there's Wyvern, Mushroom, Darkside, the Shadow I discarded for Darkside's effect, and the two I just discarded for Graceful Charity's effect. That's six times 500". The Shadow groaned as its body grew even larger than Stallord's (Attack: 1000 + 3000 Defense: 1000). "Now, Soldier, destroy one of his Stalwolves". Soldier leapt forward, claws bared and ready to tear the canine skeleton to bits.

"Not so fast! I don't hire actors without insurance! I use my Bone Cyclone! So by sending a 'Stal' monster from backstage to unemployment, I can negate your attack!". Before the Shadow could land a strike, a cyclone of sand and bones from a Stalfos got in the way, keeping him from the Stalwolf.

"Fine, I'll still lay down some good damage with Sorcerer". Another wave from the magical Blank and a flood of cubes came down upon one of the Stalwolves, only to be blocked once more by a cyclone of sand and bones, this time from a Stalkin.

"Did I mention my insurance is permanent. Its one of the things that keeps my monsters employed" Mayuri gloated.

"Hrm. I'll set one card and end my turn".

Drawing his next card, Mayuri gave a chuckle. It was light, but gave his intentions away. "This is over. I have what I need to end this. Behold, Bone Barrage. I offer my Stalwolf to make you discard from your hand equal to his level".

"I only had one. Not much of a move" Haseo said adding the last card in his hand to the graveyard.

"True, but I was merely making room. I now use Arbiter's Ground's effect to revive Stalchild. Its effect is useless since my field is packed though" Mayuri stated as the 'Stal' Tuner rose to the field (Attack: 1000 Defense: 1000). "Now, I'll use a page from your book by activating Stalchild March!. This card gives my Stalchild 500 ATK for every 'Stal' monster in my graveyard so long as it's destroyed at the end of the turn. That's one Stalwolf, two Stalkin, both Igos' Servants, Igos, and two Stalfos. That's eight times 500". A dark aura enveloped Stalchild, causing it to grow to gigantic proportions (Attack: 1000 + 4000 Defense: 1000).

"And... your Stalchild is a Level 3 monster, so he can attack directly because of Arbiter's Ground's effect"

"Correct! As you can see, the stage is set for my monsters. Now, end this farce Stalchild!". The now enormous skeleton charged forward, its hand slamming down to crush Haseo. "Hahaha! The play is over and you're not going to be delivering an encore!" Mayuri laughed, almost hysterically.

"Oh really? Because I beg to differ". Mayuri's laughter halted when he saw Haseo still standing after his monster's attack.

**Haseo's LP: 1650 Mayuri's LP: 2000**

"H-how is this possible? I crushed you!"

"Hm? No, no you didn't. In fact, you didn't deal any damage" Haseo said dusting himself off.

"How!? Your Life Points decreased!"

"Iron Resolve. By giving up half my Life Points, I can reduce all Battle Damage this turn to 0, then I end the Battle Phase" Haseo explained, placing his trap in the graveyard slot of his Duel Disk.

"D-dammit... Hah. Nevermind. This is still over. Next turn you're dead. Either by an attack or by the effect of Igos. So I'm just going to end my turn and let you take the fury of my star Igos". Haseo couldn't even let out a grunt before the arm of the undead king shot out of the ground, crushing him while Stalchild fell apart from the effects of Stalchild March!

**Haseo's LP: 150 Mayuri's LP: 2000**

_"Damn. I hate to admit it, but it looks like he has this one. I only have two monsters who can't really attack with that Bone Cyclone on the field and one draw. Whatever I get needs to be able to turn this around"._ Haseo whipped the card off the top of his deck. "Gotcha".

"Huh?"

"I summon Shadow: Tornado! And with that, all your spells and traps are destroyed. Arbiter's Ground may be safe, but your Bone Cyclone isn't!". Bouncing onto the field was the long armed Shadow (Attack: 1300 Defense: 1000), instantly twirling to send a mini-twister to destroy Bone Cyclone. "Now that you're no longer safe, I'll have Soldier destroy one of your Stalwolves!". Yet again, Soldier leapt for one of the canine skeletons, only this time he struck his claws into the beast and tore it apart. The explosion that followed rippled through the air, sending Mayuri onto his back.

**Haseo's LP: 150 Mayuri's LP: 0000**

Lying on the ground, Mayuri didn't moved, only rambling on. "It's... It's over. My career, my life, my revenge. Everything I've done since meeting you has lead to my failure. I should just die"

"Enough! I've had it with your attitude!" Haseo barked, shocking the older man. Lowering his tone, but keeping the stern command in it, Haseo said "You've told me that I've been the bane of your existence since we've met. Maybe I have caused you trouble, but that doesn't mean you should give up. You were an inspiration for me to become an actor when I was young. Just because I surpassed you doesn't mean it's over. You should try to surpass me. We should try to surpass each other, because if we do, then we'll keep growing and never stop growing".

"I... I can't. I'm hideous".

Giving a soft smile, Haseo said "No, you're not. You just convinced yourself you are. Come, show he world your face". Haseo reached out to take the mask, causing Mayuri to flinch. Haseo paused, but continued when Mayuri made no other movements. He removed the mask to reveal a handsome, green eyed man. "See? You're not hideous. You're a handsome man who should be on the screens for all to enjoy".

"I-I-I... I will. I will be on the big screen again!". Leaping to his feet, Mayuri said "I will stand at the top once more my rival! I will be the star again! Good luck with your girlfriend, I'm off!".

Watching Mayuri flee the scene, Haseo shouted after him "Sh-she's not my girlfriend!".

**Original Cards List**

Stalchild / Earth / 3 / Zombie / Tuner / 1000 / 1000: When this card is summoned form your graveyard, summon one other Stal- monster from your graveyard.

_A child like skeleton_

Stalwolf / Earth / 2 / 500 / 500 / Zombie / Effect: When this card is summoned from your graveyard summon two other Stalwolf monsters from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

_A canine skeleton with a split, large lower jaw and clumps of flesh and fur on its torso_

Stalkin / Earth / 3 / 0 / 0 / Zombie / Effect: When this monster is summoned summon one Stal monster from your deck. The summoned monster is treated as if it was summoned from your graveyard.

_A small skeleton wielding a trident_

Igos' Servant 1 / Earth / 4 / 1800 / 1600 / Zombie / Effect: This monster is treated as a Stal monster When this card is summoned summon one Igos' Servant 2 from your hand, deck, or graveyard. This monster is not destroyed by Spell, trap, or monster effects.

_A skeleton with a bony face wearing aztec like armor wielding a sword and shield_

Igos' Servant 2 / Earth / 4 / 1600 / 1800 / Zombie / Effect: This monster is treated as a Stal monster. When this monster is summoned by the effect of a Stal monster add one Igos du Ikana from your deck to your hand.

_A skeleton like Igos' Servant 1, but with a less bony face_

Igus Du Ikana / Earth / 7 / 2500 / 1000 / Zombie / Effect: This monster is treated as a Stal monster. This card can only be summoned by offering Igos' Servant 1 and Igo's Servant 2. As long as this monster is in the graveyard and was sent their by battle inflict damage to your opponent for every Stal monster you have during your End Phase times 300.

_An enormous skeleton with aztec armor, a crown, a shield and sword._

Stalfos / Earth /4 / 1900 / 1700 / Zombie / Earth: When this card is summoned discard send one Stal monster from your deck or hand to your graveyard. If this card is destroyed and you still have one other Stal monster on the field during the End Phase of that turn, special summon this card in attack mode.

_A skeleton with a sword and shield with some knight like armor_

Twilit Fossil Stallord / Earth / 8 / Synchro / 3000 / 0 / Zombie / Effect: One Stal Tuner monster and one or more other monsters. This card cannot be destroyed as long as you have a Stal monster on your side of the field. Once per turn summon one Stal monster from your graveyard. When this card is destroyed, destroy all other monsters on the field and summon one Stal monster from your graveyard.

_The upper skeleton of a dragon sticking out of the ground with four horns, glowing red eyes, and a mane._

Bone Barrage / Normal Spell: Sacrifice on Stal monster. Discard cards from your opponent's hand equal to the star level of the destroyed monster.

_A Stalchild exploding, the bones acting as shrapnel and striking a shadowy target._

Stalchild March! / Quick-Play Spell: Select one Stalchild and increase it's attack by 500 for every Stal monster you have in the graveyard. Destroy the monster at the end of this turn.

_A Stalchild growing larger as the bones of it's fallen comrades energize it with a dark energy._

Arbiter's Ground / Field Spell: Once per turn you may summon one Stal monster from your graveyard instead of summoning a monster from your hand this turn. As long as a Stal monster is on the field this card cannot be destroyed. If you have more monsters than your opponent all level three or lower Stal monsters can attack your opponent directly.

_A dark circular chamber, the outer rim is solid stone but the center and the majority of the room is a large pool of sand. Behind the card's owner is a large skull and bones stick out of the ground at odd angles. These are dormant, but when Stallord is summoned…_

Bone Cyclone / Continuous Trap: You may send one Stal monster from your deck to your graveyard to negate on of your opponent's attacks. When this card is destroyed, summon one Stal monster from your graveyard.

_A monster charges at Stallord, but a cyclone of sand and bones defends him._

Commander's Orders! / Trap: All level three or lower Stal monsters cannot be destroyed by battle for this turn and all monsters that battle Stal monsters are destroyed after the battle Phase.

_An extremely large Stalchild ordering his army of Stalchildren to march towards their enemies._

Shadow: Soldier / Dark / 3 / 1000 / 1000 / Fiend / Effect: This card gains 500 attack for every Shadow monster in your graveyard and 500 defense for every Blank monster in your graveyard.

_A humanoid Shadow with an open knight's helmet with its yellow eyes glowing, red claws, shoe likes feet, and a Shadow symbol on its torso._

Shadow: Mushroom / Dark / 4 / 0 / 0 / Fiend / Effect: This card cannot be destroyed by battle, but the owner still receives battle damage. Once per turn during your main phase, if this card is in attack mode you may destroy one of your opponents monsters and inflict 500 points of damage to them.

_A mushroom shaped shadow with a Shadow emblem on it._

Blank: Sorcerer / Dark / 4 / 1800 / 0 / Fiend / Effect: As long as this card remains face up on the field your opponent looses 500 life points every time a Shadow or Blank monster is summoned.

_A Blank that appears to be only a large, full body robe with an Blank emblem at the bottom._

Accomplished Goal / Normal Spell: If there are more Shadow monsters than Blank monsters in your graveyard, your opponent looses 2000 life points. If the opposite is true, you gain 2000 life points.

_Two Duelists facing one another, one being dragged into the dark by Shadows while the other glows in light with Blanks beside him._

Skipping the Formalities / Quick-Play Spell: Your opponent must skip his or her main phase and must attack with all of their monsters on the turn this card is activated.

_Shadow Master standing in front of a familiar, key like sword wielding youth who's leaping at him with aggressive intent._

**Author's Note:** There we go. All original cards used by Haseo are from Thanatos. Mayuri and his cards are from Tsukiyomaru. Now, the important message. A great author who inspired me to write, the one and only Lux-Nero, author of the current GX stories Drawn Back to Basics and Duelist Twilight, is facing a problem. It's a shock to me, because again he's one of those who inspired me to create this story. So if you have the time, please read and review his stories. They're wonderful, humerous, and great to read. So please, read and review. Good night all.


	41. Chapter 41

New chapter once more. Now comes the beginning of Voltaire's subplot. Also, I have two new elements of sorts added to the story. One's just for convenience, the other's just fun. Hope yall enjoy. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Forget Me Not

The usually calm, collected Duel Ghoul known as Voltaire was currently barging through the forest, snapping anything that got in his way, with Poe flying high above him. "I don't know who these people think they are, but they're going to pay. With blood or life, it makes no difference to me" Voltaire grumbled as he nearly uprooted a bush in his mobile fury.

Appearing in his phantasmal form, levitating through the air next to Voltaire, the Dark King said _"Gah, sorry I'm late. I've been busy. So, where we going partner?"_

Voltaire glanced at the King of the Abyss and sighed. "You're out of the loop my friend. I'm searching for Cassie. Someone kidnaped her and is demanding I find her myself with no help from my friends. If I tell anyone with the University, student or teacher, then they'll harm her. But I swear, if they touch a hair on her head, I'll make them remember why I'm known as the Devil of the Dorms"

Blinking at his companion with all three of his eyes, the Dark King said _"Really? Someone dared to steal away your girl?... You're not alone you know. I'll be here to help you rip their skulls out of their heads and beat them to death with them"_

"To be quite honest, I'm not sure if I can rely on you lately". Despite being a fiendish king of evil, the Dark King gave Voltaire a hurt look, making the resident of the Relinquished Mansion feel bad. "Look, it's not that I don't trust you. I just haven't seen much of you lately. I'm not sure if you'll actually be there when I need help"

_"I see. I understand your reasoning. I suppose I haven't been completely honest with you recently. I've just had a lot to deal with myself. The troubles I've been dealing with back at my place is... Well, it's a story for another day, okay?"_

"Troubles? What kind of troubles could you have? Is it a confrontation with Ha Des?" Voltaire questioned.

Before the spectral being had a chance to answer, a high pitched giggling rung through the air, making the duo halt. "Oh Voltaire, you shouldn't be worrying about your card's confrontations. Rather, you should be worrying about your own. After all, you're about to get in a lot of trouble yourself"

"You may be more intimidating if you weren't a hiding coward while you said this" Voltaire stated, scanning the woods around him for the source of the voice.

"Oh, pardon me. I wanted to make sure I looked good. It has been a while and I've been trying to make myself look good after what you did to me". Emerging from behind one of the trees was a nostalgic figure. With grey eyes and long grey hair, the girl seemed familiar to Voltaire, especially since she wore a Blue-Eyes White uniform. However, the scars likely from being burnt around her eyes made the veins stick out, giving the impression of some sort of possessed being.

"What I did to you? Sorry, but I don't seem to remember you" Voltaire said, glaring at the girl with anger, confusion mixed in.

_"Ah, so it's you. It has been quite a long time since we've met. Not too long for me though, but by some human standards, you definitely look different"_ the Dark King said, surprising Voltaire slightly that he remembered the girl.

"It's good to see at least one of you remembers me. Too bad it wasn't the cuter one, not that either of you are very appealing" the girl said, giggling at her own insult.

"Wait, you can see him? Who are you?"

Pouting, the girl said "You really don't remember me, do you? I find that so insulting, especially since I was the first person you got to Duel with the Dark King there by your side"

Voltaire's eyes widened slightly before returning to his glare. "Shella? What happened to you? Last I checked, your hair was brown and much shorter. Not to mention those scars"

"Ah! So you do remember me!" Shella declared gleefully, clapping her hands together. Then, giving Voltaire a dirty look, she said "And the changes you're wondering about... They're your fault. You and your stupid card did this to me!"

_"Oh, I do need to remember to hold back on the attacks. I didn't know I'd leave such an impact, although I won't deny the fact I'm proud, perhaps disappointed that you weren't put in a coma"_ the Dark King stated, obviously happy with his work.

"Bastard!" the girl snapped. "I did go into a coma for two weeks! When I woke up, my body was scarred this way! Your attack put my hair into this state as though I had aged! And the scars, grrrr, the scars are burns enhanced from your abilities. I look like a demon! I look more like you freaks! Me! The Mistress of Light, transformed into a demonic looking witch! Just like your wretched girlfriend!"

"Where is she!?"

Grinning at Voltaire's outburst, Shella said "I won't tell you. Even if you beat me in a Duel. If you do beat me though, then I'll tell you where someone who will lead you to her is. However, if you lose, then you have to agree to stick to your schedule and avoid contact with anyone for the rest of the year. That includes helping your friends when they're in trouble"

"Why should I agree to such a ridiculous deal?"

"That's fine" Shell shrugged. "I mean, we can still deal with you for the rest of the year. Although, I bet your girlfriend won't be too comfortable. I know the cage she's in can't be comfortable"

Voltaire resisted the urge to growl and lash out, instead looking at the Dark King for support. The fiend king nodded, and Voltaire looked back to Shella. "Fine, I'll play your game... for now"

**Card Club Meeting Room**

"Man, those were some intense Duels today. I'm kinda happy I didn't have to Duel yet" Shawn laughed lightly as he leaned back into the couch.

"Yeah, and we only got to see one because we were told to go find that Muriel girl" Melinda groaned, displeased at missing the other great Duels.

"I'm not too sad about it. After all, our school was beaten badly today. Muriel and Griever both lost their Duels, even when they were looking strong. And those Institute people were the opposite of us. That Haruka girl seems nice, but Duels hard from what I've heard. And I hate to admit it, but from what I heard on that Louis guy, his bragging is earned" Jewels said as she placed a tray of sandwiches on the table for the group to eat, as none had eaten yet.

Shawn shook his head as he reached for one of the sandwiches, saying "That's not the worst part. I got a chance to see some of those other Trinity cards. Hamon's effect I didn't get to see besides offering Continuous Spells instead of monsters, but his power was strong regardless. And that Wicked God had a high attack and defense already, but his ability to halve others made him even more dangerous. There's not a monster in my deck that can oppose that power, and I have a feeling that it'll only be worse"

"What do you mean? How could it be any worse?" Melinda asked, not bothering with the food.

"Think about it. What I saw was definitely the Ra copy of the Sacred Beasts, and the Obelisk copy of the Wicked Gods. I know we were told that the Egyptian Gods aren't prideful beings, not bothering to fight each other to see who's the best, but they do have pride, otherwise they wouldn't have had this competition in the first place. So it's obvious that each of them made the copies of themselves stronger than the others"

Swallowing a bite she had in her mouth, Jewels said "So you're saying that the Obelisk copy of the Sacred Beasts and Ra copy of the Wicked Gods will be the strongest?"

"Right. The good thing is I thought ahead with that, and selected the Slifer copy of the Divine Spirits. I think it'll be the only thing that'll keep me from losing against the competition" Shawn admitted.

"That's if that Strafe guy has a weak deck. We've seen everyone else Duel besides you, San, and him. You're the one we're rooting for, and we know what strategy San likes to run. That Strafe guy's the only one we don't know of. And considering his teammates and the fact he's classed above him, he's likely got a stronger deck and even more importantly, the Ra copy of the Wicked Gods" Jewels noted on the German Duelist.

"Right. Hrrrmmm. Gah, this is so frustrating" Shawn sighed, dropping his head. "I need something to distract me from all this thinking for a moment"

"Hey yall! I'm here! An' I got a friend!" Dean's voice boomed as he came barreling out of the elevator, with Muriel being dragged behind him. Suddenly, Melinda kicked Dean in the jaw, making him let go fo Muriel and drop to the ground.

"For one, don't come in here yelling! Second off, don't drag around a girl like a piece of luggage!" the short girl shouted. Turning on her heel, she faced Muriel with a smiling face and said "Hello, I'm Melinda. You're Muriel right? You did great in the tournament today"

"Sheesh, she sure gave Dean a quick beating" Shawn whispered.

"I think she's compensating for Tanner being gone" Jewels reasoned.

"Umm, I, uh... I'm sorry" Muriel said, bowing her head to the group, making them all look at her in confusion.

"Why? Ya didn' do anytin' wrong"

"B-b-but I lost my match in the tournament. I was selected for this event and failed the school" Muriel explained, tears once more welling up in her eyes.

"Now stop dat'!" Dean shouted, startling the girl, and his own friends. "Ya were picked for this because ya're one of da best candidates. Dat' means that if anyone else had tried, they'd fail to! In fact, if ya still feel like ya weren't fit for da tournament after ya're next match, I'll Duel ya!"

"B-b-b-"

"No buts! Right guys!?" the military man asked, turning to his friends.

Grinning, Shawn said "Of course. We're all Duelists here, and we're all friends. Even if we're beaten in a Duel, it's not over yet. As long as you keep trying and making your deck better, you'll win"

"Well put ninja boy" Jewels said ruffling the Black Dorm Student's hair, making him whine and bat her hand away.

"Yeah. It's what Tanner would say, and that goofball knew a lot about Duels and friendship, even if he was a perverted nimrod" Melinda said with a sad smile.

"I-I-I... Fine. I will keep trying" Muriel said with a bow.

"Sweet! Now lets watch some foozeball!" Dean shouted, grabbing Muriel and Melinda and leaping onto the couch next to Shawn and Jewels, making it a tight fit.

**Woods**

As the two Duelists shuffled their decks, Voltaire glared at Shell with a silent rage in his eyes. Shella mean while, only looked up at Voltaire with a sadistic smile, happy to be facing her hated enemy in a revenge Duel. "Tell me Voltaire, how do you plan on dealing with the stress when you lose? Knowing that your girlfriend's going to be locked up for as long as we want"

Voltaire's glare only intensified as he slammed his deck into his Duel Disk (Voltaire's LP: 8000). _"Easy buddy. You're better than this. I know you want your girl back, but you need to control this anger"_

"I am. I'm not going to show any anger. I'll keep it in check"

_"That's not what I mean. You need to-"_

"Hey ghost boy! Shut your mouth! If you help him in anyway it's an automatic forfeit. That means you can't coach him!" Shella interrupted, activating her own Duel Disk (Shella's LP: 8000).

Giving the girl a nasty look, Dark King said _"Good luck pal. Although I'll doubt you'll need it"_

"Touching. Now, since I'm the lady, I'll go first" Shella announced, taking the first official draw.

_"Lady isn't exactly how I'd label her. More like bit-"_

"Shut your mouth you filthy spirit!" Shella roared. "I'll begin strong, and show you the new power I've embraced. I activate Vallhalla, Hall of the Fallen, which will allow me to summon a Fairy monster from my hand if I control no monsters on the field" the girl said as ancient columns rose out of the ground, producing a roof with an opening over the players heads while a throne appeared behind Shell, with a statue on either side of it of warriors.

"So it's basically like my Call of the Mummy?"

"It's nothing like your despicable card!" Shella barked. "Behold, I'll summon a monster that rivals the Blue-Eyes in power! Come forth! Fallen Angel Asmodeus!". Flying in from the opening above was a being with a malevolent aura. It was a white skinned angel with black hair, two large black feathered wings on its back, and two small white feathered wings on its head. It wore white robes over its lower half with two chains at the hips, black armor with silver trimming on its forearms, chest, and shoulders, with a silver mask over its face (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500).

"Fallen Angel?"

"Yes! After you crushed me last time, I lost my ability to feel the light, and was in fact scorned by it. Literally. When I tried to walk around outside during the day, the light became too much on my eyes, making them burn and causing me pain. I was cast out by the thing I had loved the most. It was over for me... or so I had thought. I found the Fallen Angels, creatures who like me, had loved the light so much, that they gave everything for it, even breaking the laws of their world to serve it. Because of this, they were cast out. So I took them in, so we can still serve the light, even when it won't accept us. We'll start by eliminating the fiendish monsters you and your cards are" Shella explained, hate dripping in her voice.

"I see... Well then, I want you to keep that thought in mind, because when the time comes, I want to explain something to you" Voltaire commanded.

"Like hell you will! I activate the power of my Asmodeus' effect to send a Fairy monster from my deck to the graveyard!" Shella announced, sending a card to the graveyard.

"Well, at least you're making it easy to mill your deck"

"Shut up! You're so annoying! I set two cards and end my turn" Shella shouted as two cards appeared behind the disgraced angel.

"Then let me help make this Duel move faster. I activate Call of the Mummy, its effects you already know. So now I summon Il Blud to the field". The familiar inmate from the realm of the dead appeared at the call of an inhuman moan (ATK: 2100 DEF: 800). "Now, I summon him a second time, which allow me to use his effect. But first, I activate Double Summon, to normal summon a second time this turn. I summon Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower". A tower of bone erupted out of the ground, high above the roof provided from Vallhalla (ATK: 400 DEF: 1500).

"Now, I activate Il Blud's effect, to summon anothe Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower. This will activate the first one's effect, sending two cards from the top of your deck to the graveyard. So lets do another familiar math lesson. Knowing my deck style, you likely have all sixty cards. You had your starting had, taking five cards away, then your first draw, and then the card sent to your graveyard thanks to your Asmodeus' effect. So you've lost seven cards, bringing you to fifty-three" Voltaire explained as a second tower of bones eruped forth (ATK: 400 DEF: 1500), while his first one fired souls at the former Mistress of Light (Shella's Deck: 53 Cards).

Despite the move being rather bad for herself, Shella grinned, saying "Good job. You've built your wall with your towers, although now you only have one card left in your hand, so there's not much you can surprise me with"

"True. Lets just see how your turn works out"

"Perfect! Because I'll show you the abilities of my Angel Fallen into Darkness! By sending a Fairy monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can summon a Level 7 or higher Dark Fairy monster from my deck! So say hello to Darklord Zerato!" (Shella's Deck: 51 Cards). Descending through the roof's opening was what looked to be Archlord Zerato, only twisted. His skin was now a black-blue color with glowing yellow eyes. His wings were now demonic and red, as were his arm guards, boots, cloth around his waist, and helmet with blue horns and face mask. He pointed his sword, now with a serated back edge, at Voltaire menacingly (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2300).

"Well, it's a somewhat familiar face from our last Duel. Looks like he followed your lead and had a makeover" Voltaire stated, looking at the exiled angel with little interest.

"Oh, but his effect is rather familiar. By sending a Dark monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field!" Shella announced as Zerato waved his sword, sending a wave of dark aura across the field, shattering Il Blud and the Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers into pixels. "Now that you're wide open, Asmodeus, Zerato, attack him directly!". Zerato took the lead, flying in close to Voltaire, bringing its blade across his torso (Voltaire's LP: 5200). Then, Asmodeus came in right after Zerato flew up, delivering an harsh punch straight to Voltaire's gut (Voltaire's LP: 2200).

"Haha! I've got you good! Only my second turn and you're almost down to a quarter of your Life Points!"

"True" Voltaire said, unshaken by the move. "However, I can't help but notice you're not using that prototype Duel Disk you had before. The one that made the attacks physical. I'm guessing they decided you weren't trustworthy enough".

"Whatever. Now, because of Zerato's effect, he's supposed to be destroyed at the end of the turn since I activated his effect. However, I'll just activate my face down Monster Recovery, returning my Zerato and hand to my deck, and then drawing the same number of cards that was in my hands, helping fight off your milling" Shella exlained as her monster disappeared and she reworked her hand (Shella's Deck: 52). "Now make your last move Voltaire".

"Last move?" the Zombie user asked, drawing his next card. "Just because I'm behind here doesn't mean this is over. Let me show you. I activate Pot of Bone, removing from play my Il Blud to draw three cards". After placing Il Blud in his pocket, Voltaire drew three cards and continued, saying "Now, I activate Card Destruction, causing us both to discard our hands and draw equal to the amount we discarded, which also serves useful for milling your deck, even if it's just a little bit" (Shella's Deck: 51).

"Now, I activate Spellbook Inside the Pot, letting us both draw three cards" Voltaire continued, enlarging both player's hands once more (Shella's Deck: 48). "Now, I activate Polymerization, fusing my Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower and Dark King of the Abyss in my hand to summon his true form". Once more, one of the bone towers erupted before Voltaire, only now Dark King was waiting outside, and entered quickly. Like the times before, the skeletal form of Diabolos shattered the tower, bearing down on Asmodeus and Shella (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2400).

"This bastard again" Shella growled at the skeletal dragon.

"Hello little lady. I know we've already been reintroduced already, but I haven't had the pleasure of showing you this form again" Necro Diabolos said, a grin visible despite his body being only bones.

"It doesn't matter. I know what you can do and I'll beat you this time"

"So you say. But first there's the matter of Diabolos effect. For ever Zombie in the graveyard, he gains 400 attack. So we count all three Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers, as well as the two Zombies I discarded by Card Destruction's effect" Voltaire stated as spectral energy flowed around Necro Diabolos (ATK: 2800 + 2000 DEF: 2300). "Now, for you to meet someone as important to Necro Diabolos as Cassie is to me. I activate Fusion Recovery to return Polymerization and one of the Soul-Absorbing Bone Towers, but before we strike some points of Necro Diabolos, I activate Polymerization again, using Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower with The Lady in Wight in my hand to summon in defense".

"Wh-what? What's this? I've never heard of a fusion like this" Shella stuttered, already dealing with one monster that had emerged from the bone tower. As before, the tower erupted forth, with The Lady in Wight waiting outside. She entered without hesitation, and as with Necro Diabolos, the tower burst apart, revealing her beautiful, not to mention curvaceous, and Cassie like form (ATK: 1000 DEF: 2500), also making Necro Diabolos grow stronger with The Lady in Wight in the grave (ATK: 4800 + 400 DEF: 2300) "Mistress of the Crypt".

"Honey! What am I doing here!? You know I shouldn't be here when I'm-"

"Yes, yes my love. Look, as long as I'm here, no harm will come to you, my sweet" Necro Diabolos assured his dear one, bringing his head down to his undead love, nuzzling her.

"What the hell!? You have another spirit!?" the scarred girl screeched.

"Yes. Although, something seems odd here" Voltaire admitted.

"I'm sorry Voltaire, but you need to make sure nothing happens to my dear. Nothing" the Emperor of the Grave emphasized, looking deep into Voltaire's eyes.

"Rest assured, her effect keeps her from being attacked and your attack is nearly invincible. The sudden need to protect her though is confusing"

"Just keep me protected!" the Mistress snapped, making monsters and humans alike recoil.

"Okay, okay. No need to bite my head off. Now, I activate Necro Diabolos effect. Because I special summoned a Zombie, you lose cards from the top of your deck equal to that monster's level. Mistress of the Crypt's level is seven, so that's seven cards" Voltaire explained as the Emperor fired a spectral beam at Shella's deck (Shella's Deck: 41). "Now, I attack with Necro Diabolos". The undead dragon lord fired yet another spectral beam, this one ripping through Asmodeus with ease (Shella's LP:5800).

"Fool! When Asmodeus is destroyed, I get to summon Asmo and Deus Tokens!" Shella shouted as a teenage (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300) and child (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1200) versions of Asmodeus appeared on the field.

"Alright then. Your turn"

Drawing her next card, (Shella's Deck: 40), Shella grinned and said "Like I said, that was your last turn Voltaire. Because I now have everything I need to end this Duel, starting with Premature Burial, offering 800 Life Points to summon Fallen Angel Superbia!". As the former Mistress of Light's Life Points dropped (Shella's LP: 4600), a new Fallen Angel arose. This one looked like a black goblet with stubby arms with talons, brown wings, and a red masked face (ATK: 2900 DEF: 2400).

Suddenly, a second creature appeared, rising out of the hole atop Superbia's body. It was a blue-grey skinned monster, more demonic than angelic, with long arms, big hands, and ogreish face, black feathered wings, and medium sized white horns. It wore black armor with silver trimming on its forearms, torso, head, shins, feet, as well as white cloth around its waist (ATK: 2300 DEF: 2000).

"Now, to crush any questions you have about my Fallen Angel Ede Arai, my Superbia summons a Fairy monster from the graveyard when he himself is summoned from that cemetary. Additionally, my Ede Arai gains a trampling effect when he's summoned from the graveyard"

"Too bad none of your monsters are near my level of strength" Necro Diabolos chuckled lowly.

"Not right now, but by offering my Deus Token, I can summon my Fallen Angel Deisre with one tribute since Deus Token was a Fairy" Shella continued as another new exiled angel arrived. This one was humanoid with light skin and red feathered wings. His legs and torso were covered in black armor with gold trimming. His face was mostly concealed by a black helmet with a gold ornamental piece. His forearms and hands were hidden behind two large pieces of armor that resembled two clawed hands (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2800).

"Now" Shella started, giggling at whatever she was about to say. "Here's the fun part. Once per turn, during my Main Phase, I can Desire's attack by 1000, and send one of your monsters to the graveyard!".

"What!?"

"No!"

"Do something Necro Diabolos!"

Snickering at the fear, Shella said "Now, while I'd love to take out your honey to make you suffer longer, I can't let you stay on the field. Desire, eliminate Necro Diabolos with Overwhelming Desire!". Desire pointed one of its claw armored arms at Necro Diabolos and fired the armor (ATK: 3000 - 1000 DEF: 2800). The claw shot straight through, shattering bone and spilling spectral energy like ghastly blood.

"I-I'm s-sorry my love. I f-failed you" the Emperor of the Grave wheezed as his body slowly dispersed into pixels.

"Nooo! You can't leave! I need you to protect me! I need you to protect-"

"I will!" the disappearing dragon shouted. "Just... Just wait. Voltaire will keep you safe until I get back onto the field, I know he will". With that, Necro Diabolos was gone.

"Hahahaha! Righteous! Just what the doctor ordered! Finally, I get some revenge on that monster!" Shella laughed with near insanity.

"You... you monster" Voltaire said barely above a whisper, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his fedora.

"What?"

"I said you monster" Voltaire repeated, this time looking at Shella with a burning hate. "Even if this fate you bestowed upon my friend is not permanent, it is still hideous to see. That you would separate a couple in love just as your group has with me and Cassie, it sickens me".

"Sickens you!? I'm the sickened one! Look at what you dark freaks have done to me! The light rejects me because of you! In fact, no more waiting! Superbia, eliminate Mistress of the Crypt!". The goblet shaped exile flew forward, talons gleaming to cut into supple flesh. Before he could strike the Zombie revived Fiend, a man with long white hair wearing armor almost all over his body, with shield like shoulder armor, and a mask appeared in a ghastly state, taking the hit.

"Necro Gardna. He was sent there through Card Destruction's effect. He may not be a Zombie, but his effect ties in with the grave. What with me removing him from the graveyard to negate one of your attacks" Voltaire explained.

"Tsk, damn. None of the other guys have enough strength to destroy your Mistress, so I'll end there. But this time, it will really be your last turn. You can't take down all these monsters. Especially since this next card will be the only thing you can use, and I doubt it'll be good" Shella stated with a sadistic grin.

"Maybe that would be true, but you don't know what light or darkness has in store for either of us". Closing his eyes, Voltaire whipped the next card off the top of his deck. Holding the card before him, Voltaire opened his eyes and nodded. "I activate my own Premature Burial to revive Necro Diabolos, and he'll once more gain his previous attack" the Duel Ghoul (Voltaire's LP: 1400) announced as the undead dragon lord shot out of the ground, sending dirt spraying (ATK: 2800 + 2400 DEF: 2300). Instead of his usual, happy self, he glared at Shella.

"Hello bitch. Surprised to see me?"

"Wh-whatever. I have ways of taking control again" Shella stuttered.

"Well we'll see, but first, my Mistress of the Crypt's effect activates. Since a Zombie was summoned from either of our graveyards, I get to draw a card" Voltaire explained, gaining a new card. "Well luck must be on my side, because I now activate Coins from the Underworld, having us both discard our hands and draw five cards from the bottom of our decks". Voltaire had nothing to discard, unlike Shella, but both drew five cards, helping to mill Shella's deck some more (Shella's Deck: 35 Cards).

"Damn, why do you have so many drawing cards?"

"I play a Zombie deck with a combination of their ability to burn, mill, and rush. The rush in particular causes me to use my cards up quickly, so I need to restore my hand. And some of those drawing cards help speed up the milling, as you can tell. However, you have a new problem to worry about" Voltaire added to his explanation. "I activate Book of Life, removing from play your Asmodeus in the graveyard to revive Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, and activating Necro Diabolos and Mistress' effects, drawing a card and sending three of your cards from your deck to the grave" Voltaire said as the bone tower returned (ATK: 400 DEF: 1500), as well as drawing and watching the Emperor fire a spectral beam (Shella's Deck: 32 Cards) (ATK: 5200 - 400 DEF: 2300).

"But that's not the only one. I'm sure with all the cards I've made you send to the graveyard, there's another monster in there. So I activate another Book of Life sending... I suppose Fallen Angel Ukoback from play, and summoning a second Soul-Absorbing Bone Tower, repeating the process, with the added effect of my first Bone Tower sending two cards from the top of your deck to the grave" Voltaire stated, yet another Bone Tower rose up (ATK: 400 DEF: 1500), as the other cards effects became active (ATK: 4800 - 400 DEF: 2300) (Shella's Deck: 27 Cards).

"R-rebuilding your wall? It w-won't work" Shella tried to resist.

"I don't need a wall. I'm ending this. I summon Pyramid Turtle". The pyramid shelled turtle climbed out of the ground, in between the two towers (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400). "Now, I attack with Pyramid Turtle on your Desire. And since Mistress of the Crypt is here, I don't take battle damage involving Zombies". The turtle crawled forward in a suicide attack, easily getting crushed by Desire, and increasing Necro Diabolos (ATK: 4400 + 400 DEF: 2300).

"Now, I get to summon a Zombie with 2000 or less defense. So I'll summmon another Level 4 Pyramid Turtle, activating my Necro Diabolos and both Bone Towers' effects" Voltaire said as another Pyramid Turtle appeared (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400), activating the effects of his other monsters' effects to mill Shella's deck (Shella's Deck: 19 Cards) and power up (ATK: 4800 + 400 DEF: 2300). "Now, I have this Pyramid Turtle attack your Desire as well, and repeat to summon another Pyramid Turtle" Voltaire commanded as her monster suicide assaulted Desire, summoning another of itself (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400), and activating the milling monsters' effects (Shella's Deck: 11 Cards) (ATK: 5200 + 400 DEF: 2300).

"The time has come. I will attack again, and this time summon Mezuki" Voltaire added, having his monster's attack summon an anthropomorphic horse with a horn, loincloth, necklace, armguard, and an axe arrive (ATK: 1700 DEF: 800) (Shella's Deck: 3 Cards) (ATK: 5600 + 400 DEF: 2300). "Mezuki will now attack". The horse commited a suicide attack, only this time there was no automatic summoning.

Looking at the pitiful number of cards left in her deck, Shella said "Y-y-you lied. It's n-not the end. Not y-yet. I have some c-cards left".

"Not for long. I activate Mezuki's effect, to remove it from play and revive a Zombie, so welcome back Pyramid Turtle" Voltaire explained as the turtle returned (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400) (ATK: 6000 - 800 DEF: 2300) and ending Shella's deck (Shella's Deck: 0 Cards). "I end my turn".

"Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! This is not fair! Why!?" the former Mistress of Light screeched as the holograms disappeared, while Dark King reappeared in his spectral state. "Why!? You took the light from me! You did this to me!" Shella cried, dropping to her knees.

"It's pathetic for you to blame me" Voltaire said, walking over to the girl, making her look up at him. "I told you in our last Duel that people like me and Cassie live in the dark because the light bears down on us, and that with the dark we can appreciate the light as well. This means I don't hate the light, and I didn't do this to you. The light abandoned you not because you failed to defeat me, but because you tried to. It realized that I was a piece of the darkness, a piece that keeps things balanced. The balance between light and dark is important, and by disrupting it, you angered what you worshipped. So don't blame me, blame yourself".

With that said, Voltaire turned to leave, but was stopped when Shella grabbed his trench coat. "W-w-wait". The Devil of the Dorms looked back at her, wondering what she wanted. "T-tomorrow, Wh-white Dorm, m-midnight. Y-you'll meet them th-there".

"Hm, thank you"

"W-will the light return to me?" Shella pleaded.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not. Even if it doesn't, you need to move on". With his business done, Voltaire headed back to his dorm for rest, knowing he had some work to do tomorrow.

_"So, you're going to wait until tomorrow? I can't see anyone waiting that long"_ the Dark King said floating by.

"I don't want to, but I can't fast forward it... Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was with Mistress of the Crypt tonight? She seemed... angry"

_"Yes, about that. We're facing a crisis at the moment and... I need you to promise not to summon her for a while"_ the Dark King said, fiddling with his fingers.

"What? But she's a piece of my top strategy, I can't just avoid using her"

_"Promise me Voltaire. You don't understand what's happening right now. If anything happens to her, even in one of your silly little Duels, then it will hurt us both worse than you can possibly imagine"_ the Dark King stated.

Glaring at his friend, Voltaire said "Well I need her to help get Cassie back. If I can't, then we're hurt worse than you can imagine".

_"Dammit Voltaire! I'm not playing with you!"_ the Dark King snapped, surprising the Relinquished Mansion resident. _"You are going to take my love out of your deck until I say so! If you use her, then I swear I'll find a way to make you pay, you understand!? This is far too important!"._

Voltaire narrowed his eyes dangerously at Dark King before sighing. "Fine. In fact, until you feel like telling me what the hell is going on, lets just not talk. I have my business and you have yours apparently, so lets depart". The Dark King only nodded as he disappeared, leaving Voltaire to his lonesome.

**Author's Note:** And there we have it. I think it was fairly emotional, but what do I know? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and will review.


	42. Chapter 42

Happy Anniversary! It has been one whole year since I started this story, and I have to say it is probably been the best idea I've had yet. Maybe not story wise, but because of this story, I've met a lot of friends, grown as an author, and felt more... open. So, with this, we have the special Anniversary Edition chapter. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Anniversary Special: Memories We've Made

The day was young, with only the lightest bits of the sun's rays gracing the sky, creating a beautiful twilight. While almost everyone on the island was asleep, gathering their energy for the exciting, second day of the Trinity Tournament, one boy was up, watching the begining of the new day, dressed in his uniform already.

"Today... Today I will Duel. It's guaranteed" the boy with some Japanese blood said. Shawn opened his window, and using a combination of the building's sloped pyramid design and his own athletic abilities from ninja training, slid down the side of the building. Within moments, he landed at the base of the building. Looking around, he saw there was noone around, as he expected. He was about to sigh from disappointment, when he heard something.

"Hmm, was I supposed to go right? Damn. Now I'm totally lost". Curious as to who else would be up at this hour, Shawn sought out the voice's owner. And it wasn't hard. Just by rounding the corner of the building, he found a rather odd person.

Looking every which way was a boy about Shawn's age, but with a rather odd look. While his black tank top, baggy black jeans, fingerless black gloves, and black shoes weren't odd, the rest was. His skin was the purest white, like the make-up applied to a clown. His hair was just as weird, being purple and fashioned into dreadlocks that hung around his head, going down to his chin, but staying out of his face. There looked to be green face paint over his mouth and crossing in an X between his eyes, which were odd as well as the sclera were black and the iris seemed to slowly change color, going from blue to pink to orange and so on in no particular order. Finally, there was the matter of his large, spherical red nose, that from Shawn's perspective didn't seem to be fake.

"Um, do you need some help?" Shawn offered. The clown of a guy spun around, looking directly at Shawn with inquisitive eyes. Then, he smiled.

"Hell yeah I need some help! Man, you came just in time!" the stranger shouted, bouncing over to the teenage ninja.

"Sssshhh! There are people sleeping you know!"

"Oops, sorry" the clown apologized.

"So, who are you? You're definitely not a student here from your clothes. And from what I remember, the people who haven't been students, have often been a problem for the school" Shawn asked.

"Oh, my name's Saakasu!" the clown announced happily.

"Uh-huh. And what's with your eyes? I've never seen eyes like those before" the Black Dorm student pressed further.

"... Contacts. They're contacts"

"Why do you sound uneasy about that?"

Saakasu's eyes shifted right to left and back again before he replied. "Because people don't usually believe me. Sure, contacts can do some weird stuff, but making them rainbowy like mine are usually puts them off. These are just some super new reflectives of sorts. Like, prisms or whatever".

"Alright, makes sense to me. So, what exactly are you doing here? Again, you're not a student"

"Scouting! Although, I kinda got here by accident. You see, I like to find places that look fun to play in! And I usually entertain others, and myself. Hell, I'm supreme at my job! I've earned the titles of the Crazed Clown, Insane Entertainer, Freak of Fun, Mystical Moron, Enemy of Dull, and so on" Saakasu bragged proudly.

"Oh... Okay then. So what exactly are you planning here?" Shawn asked.

"Um... What do people around here like to do?" the odd ball asked.

Shawn stared blankly at the oblivious Saakasu before replying. "It's the University of Dueling. We like to Duel".

"Duel!? I love Dueling!" Saakasu roared, his hands firing into the pockets of his pants before pulling out two pistols. "This will be so much fun! I'll even let you get a shot in first!". Shawn wasn't focused on words though, opting to perform a roundhouse kick to knock the pistols out of Saakasu's hands.

"What the hell are you thinking!? I mean Duel with Duel Monsters' cards! Not with guns!" Shawn scolded the new arrival.

Saakasu's wide smile drooped for a moment. "Aaaawww, not the gun kind?". Just as quickly, his smile reappeared, bright as ever. "Oh well. I know that game. Just give me some time to think of the cards I wanna use".

"Think of the cards you want to use?" Shawn inquired. "Don't you already have a deck that you usually use?"

"Hehe, not quite. Well, I do, but they're not exactly... I mean I can't really... Look, I can't explain it. How about you just show me around this place while I think them up, okay?" the 'Crazed Clown' offered.

Looking at the still twilight sky and judging the time, Shawn said "Sure. I'm not due for the Trinity Tournament for a while, so I could give you a small tour".

"Ooooooooh, there's a tournament here?"

"You really did come here by accident, didn't you?

**Card Club Meeting Room**

"This here is the Card Club Meeting Room. Here, we tell stories about what we think happens in the world where our cards live in" Shawn explained as he and Saakasu made their first stop.

Saakasu, hopping onto the couch after immediately raiding the fridge, said "Really? There's a world where your cards live like real people?"

Seating himself at the love seat, Shawn said "Yeah. At first it was just an assumption, although one of the members has a Duel Spirit who can confirm and deny some of the stories we tell. We're surprisingly right a good bit of the time".

"Fascinating... Have you guys ever considered what you'd be like if you were monsters?" Saakasu asked, shoving some mish mash of food into his mouth.

"Actually, yeah. That was a pretty fun day" the Black Dorm student said, thinking back to that day.

**Flashback**

_"And that's how I saved Christmas" Tanner explained, leaning back into his seat, wrapping his arm around San's shoulder, making Melinda's face go red and jab him in the ribs._

_"Tanner, that's not what happened. We were all there. Santa saved Christmas" Jewels pointed out._

_"Are you sure it wasn't me, dressed as Santa?" the perverted student implied._

_"Yes, we are" Shawn said, making Tanner's head drop and a few people laugh. After everyone was done laughing at Tanner's expense, Shawn took note of the time. "Man, it's still pretty early, but I don't think there's enough for another story"._

_"True my fellow actor. i do not feel like retiring to my trailer, but I don't think another performance is in order" Haseo agreed._

_"Then what in Granny's left sock are we supposed ta do?" Dean asked._

_Cassie rolled her eyes and said "Dean, that made no sense whatsoever. I swear not enough blood goes to your head"_

_"Strange you'd mention blood. Perhaps it's because you're... a vampire!" San declared, pointing at Cassie accusingly._

_"No, I'm not. I wouldn't let anyone sink their fangs into my neck" the gothic girl declared, pumping her arm a little to make a point._

_Voltaire gave a devilish grin and said "What if I wanted to make you into my vampire bride?"_

_Turning to her love, Cassie said in a dreamy voice "I would let you sire me any day of the week my Count"._

_"Hehe, innuendo"_

_"Shut up pervert!" Melinda shouted, slamming her fist into Tanner's jaw, causing him to fall over, his head landing into Sandra's lap, but not on purpose. She didn't seem to mind though, lost in her own train of though._

_"Vampires... Hey! I see! Lets say what we'd want to be if we were monsters! Not like Duel Monsters, but other stuff, like vampires and werewolfs and those flaming chickens!" San offered._

_Sweatdropping at San's remark, Jewels said "I think you mean phoenixes. But yeah, that does sound kinda cool. Personally, I would like to be a mummy. That ways, I'd have lived back when the pyramids were being made. To see history in the making would be a wonderful experience"._

_"That's pretty cool. Actually, I would like to be a vampire. So long as I have my Count here with me" Cassie admitted, leaning into Voltaire, giving him a peck on the cheek at the same time._

_"Of course my pale pretty. To spend an eternity with you in the dark would be heaven on earth for me" Voltaire said, repaying Cassie for her gift._

_Not liking the display of affection between the two, Melinda drew everyone's attention with her own response. "I'd like to be a dryad, a tree nymph"._

_"Huh, I never took you for a nympho" Tanner stated, having returned to normal and was now trying to take advantage of his posiiton on Sandra._

_Growling at his words and perverted behavior, Melinda stomped on Tanner's foot, shouting "That's nymph you pervert! A spirit! I want to be in tune with nature"._

_"That's a wonderful role for you to play. I personally, would be a phantom" Haseo explained. "That way, I could take Phantom of the Opera to whole new levels!"_

_"Ooh! Ooh! Me next! I wanna be a Tsuchigomu!" Dean shouted._

_"Tsuchigumo" the ninja of the group corrected._

_"Yah, that thing! It's not a insect, but it's dang near close. Huge ole' spider. I'd love ta be somethin' like that" the military man explained._

_"Alright, cool. Myself, I'd be a kitsune. You know, the fox that can cast illusions, control fire, manipulate dreams, etc. Perfect for a ninja such as myself" Shawn said._

_"You know, besides the fact you use Neo-Ninjas, I kinda forget that you're a ninja" Jewels stated, poking a bit of a hole in Shawn's pride._

_"And here I thought you liked me"_

_"I do! I do! You just need to prove it" Jewels said defensively._

_"Boring!" Sandra shouted. "My turn! I wanna be a dragon! Raaaaaggghh!" the British girl roared, acting like a monster, going so far as to bite down on Tanner's head for dramatic effect._

_"Hehe, that tickles"_

_Releasing the force from her bite, and spitting some hair out, San said "What about you Tanner? What would you be?"_

_"Well that's an easy one" Tanner said, although he didn't say anything. After getting tired of waiting, Melinda punched him in the arm. "Ow! Oh, right! I would be... a tentacle monster"_

_"Tentacle monster? Why that?" San asked while the other girls in the room were getting red from rage._

_The perverted boy chucled, saying "Becaused I'd use my tentacles to-"_

_"Pervert!" the other women declared, harming Tanner in some way._

**Present**

"Hahahahaha! That's just great! That Tanner guy seems like a hoot!"

"Yeah, he was a good guy" Shawn said, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"Was? What, is the guy out of here? He does seem like the controversial type if he's that big a pervert" the clown noted.

"No, it's not that. It's just... Well, let me show you"

**Cemetary**

"Huh. So the guy's dead? That sucks" Saakasu stated, kicking some of the dirt in front of Tanner's tombstone.

"Yeah. It was too early for him" the teenage ninja agreed. Saakasu nodded in agreement before dropping to his knees, confusing Shawn a great deal, then shocking him by what he did next. He started digging! He was trying to dig into the empty grave! Shawn grabbed Saakasu by the back of his collar and threw him back, shouting "What in the hell do you think you're doing!? Don't desacrate his grave!"

"What? I'm just trying to get a look at the guy. Sure, he's probably decomposed a little bit, but he's still got some flesh and stuff on him" the 'Insane Entertainer' reasoned as he hopped back to his feet.

"His body's not in there. We were told he jumped off a cliff after losing a Duel that would have expelled him"

Saakasu raised an eyebrow to this and said "Well doesn't that mean he could still be alive? I mean, if his body isn't in there, then you don't know if he's dead for sure".

"He is dead. If his body didn't wash up on shore, which is the only land for miles, then he either sank to the bottom of the ocean or he floated out into the ocean. And it's been over a week, so if he didn't die of starvation and dehydration, then he was likely picked off from some sort of shark or whatever" Shawn explained.

"Wow, that's a pretty grim way of looking at things... I'm bored. Take me somewhere new" Saakasu demanded.

The response from Shawn was an irritated glare, but eventually he sighed as the clown wasn't going to take a hint. "Fine, one more place. Afterwards, we either Duel or you get out of here".

**University Central Building, Roof**

Shawn and Saakasu stood atop the roof of the University's Central Building, watching as more of the sun rose up. The sky was a magnificent orange that could move one to tears. "Wow. It's so beautiful, so majestic, so... boring. I'm bored. Why'd you bring me here?" Saakasu asked, cleaning out his ear with his pinky, already tired of the sight.

Shawn shot the stranger an irritated look, but shook his head knowing that from what little he had seen, this clown wouldn't take offense at what he would say. "The tournament. I have to Duel in it today and represent my school, it's a guarantee this time. I didn't do this the other day because I didn't realize it was going to get as intense as it would be"

"You see, when I first came to this island, I watched the sun set from here. I haven't even told my friends about it. The thing is, I get this weird feeling that the sun took my problems away with it. Because every day since has been great. I've made new friends, I lost one friend, I've participated in some great Duels. I've had my hardships here, but it's been worth it. Now, I hope that the sun will bring me strength. The strength to win this tournament. The strength to move on, even after the problems I've faced".

"Man, what you said just there, was really, really... corny" Saakasu said, making Shawn sweatdrop. "No, seriously, that was corny. I've seen tons of corny things, and that made my Top 100 Corniest Things Ever list".

"Top 100? How many really corny things have you seen?"

"Nine trillion, eight-four billion, six hundred fifty-two million, seven hundred thirty-two thousand, and eight-nine". Shawn could only blink at the clown. "I've been a lot of places and seen a lot of things, okay?... Oh! I'm ready!" Saakasu announced. Shawn raised a brow at this comment, wondering what he meant, but Saakasu soon answered what he was going to ask.

The clown placed his right hand over his left, and as his fingers twitched, dragged his hand along his forearm. Following the hand, what looked to be shards of a blue tinted light followed, forming into a Duel Disk. After the device was created, Shawn could instantly tell it was a different model then he was used to. It was pure black with a red gem like orb in the center of its body, while the card slots looked to be made from the same material as Saakasu's contact lenses, as they changed color constantly. There was even a deck already in it, from which Saakasu drew his hand (Saakasu's LP: 8000)

"Wh-what? How'd you do that?" the Black Dorm student asked.

"I'm an entertainer, remember? It's a magic trick" Saakasu explained. "Now come on! I want to Duel!".

Snapping back to attention, Shawn activated his Duel Disk and drew his first hand (Shawn's LP: 8000). "Since you're a guest on our island, I'll let you go first".

"I'm a guest to more than just your island" Saakasu mumbled, drawing his first card.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Now, I make my move. Hmm. Choices, choices. I know! I summon Crazed Clown!". Appearing from a rainbow vortex was a man wearing a red jumpsuit with yellow polka dots and blue frills at the ends of his sleeves, pants, and collar. Half of his face was all purple while the other half was white where you could see a single green eye and a smile. His hair was a mass of unkept orange. The clown gave a horrific laugh as his hands transformed into a chainsaw and hammer (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000).

"I've never seen that monster before" Shawn stated, looking at the monster in confusion.

"Lets just say he's brand-spanking-new. Now, I set a card and end my turn" Saakasu said proudly.

"Alright. I summon Neo-Ninja of Bajutsu". The sound of clacking filled the air, causing Saakasu and his Crazed Clown to look around. Then, leaping up from the side of the building was a horse with a man on its back. The horse landed before Shawn, revealing itself to be a beautiful brown horse with a white diamond shape on its forehead. The man on its back was wearing white pants, an open red vest, fingerless brown leather gloves that went up to his elbows with numerous straps, and brown shoes. He was tanned, somewhat fit, had long brown hair and stern brown eyes (ATK: 1000 DEF: 450).

"Now, using Bajutsu's effect, I'll attack you directly!" Shawn commanded. The horse-riding ninja patted the horse's neck and pointed forward. The horse neighed and galloped, leaping over Crazed Clown, and striking Saakasu with its hooves directly (Saakasu's LP: 7000). "Now, I'll end by setting two cards and ending my turn".

"Tsk, that didn't go as I planned... Oh well! It still works out!" Saakasu declared. "I'll start by summoning a second Crazed Clown!". From yet another rainbow vortex, another odd clown appeared, although his hands transformed into a fork and spoon for some reason (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000). "I'll have my first Crazed Clown attack your Neo-Ninja!". The saw and hammer armed clown leapt forward, laughing hysterically as he prepared to perform a suicide attack.

"I don't think so! I activate Specialist Swap. Here, I can return a Neo-Ninja on the field to my hand and special summon a new Neo-Ninja. Additionally, if that Neo-Ninja was the target of an attack or card effect, the new Neo-Ninja becomes the target. So I'll return Bajutsu to summon Neo-Ninja of Kenjutsu!". Just as Bajutsu was going to get hit by the Crazed Clown, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, causing the Crazed Clown to stumble through it. However as the smoke cleared, a new Neo-Ninja stood in place. This one was a man with shoulder length white hair and analyzing black eyes. He wore a sleeveless yellow shirt and brown pants with geta. His arms were scarred and in each hand he held a ninjato, held so that the point was facing down (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200).

"Now, Kenjutsu, counterattack!". Before the clown could turn around, Kenjutsu disappeared in a blur of motion, ending up on the other side of the clown. Before the confused monster could question what happened, an X appeared on its torso. Then, its body disconnected, revealing the X was actually the parts Kenjutsu had slashed (Saakasu's LP: 6400). "And now, Kenjutsu's effect activates. When Kenjutsu destroys a monster in battle, Kenjutsu's attack is increased by 400 points" Shawn explained as his monster grew stronger (ATK: 1600 + 400 DEF: 1200).

"Well then. I guess I should just end my turn" Saakasu observed, rubbing his chin calmly. Then, his eyes widened incredibly and he shouted "Just kidding! I activate the effect of my Crazed Clown! When he's sent to the graveyard, I can remove him from play to draw one card".

"Well, that was a much needed effect" Shawn said sarcastically.

"Truthfully, it was. Because now I activate my face down trap, Offerings To Insanity! Now, every time one of my monsters is removed from play by its own effect, this card gains an Insanity Counter, so now it has one Insanity Counter" Saakasu explained as a blue orb of light appeared above Saakasu. For a single moment, Shawn could have sworn that he saw an eye peaking out, but when he looked again, it was just an orb.

"Now, I'll activate the Soul Absorption I just drew. So for every card removed from play, I gain 500 Life Points. Your move"

"Good, because now I summon Neo-Ninja of Naginatajutsu!". Arrive in a poof of smoke next to Kenjutsu was a warrior with short green hair and light blue eyes. He wore baggy white pants and a white shirt, as well as black boots and armor over it shoulders and torso. In his right hand was a naginata with a black poke and a long red ribbon near the blade (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1150). "And my Naginatajutsu's effect activates automatically. For every other Neo-Ninja on the field, he gains 300 attack and defense!" Shawn announced as Naginatajutsu moved before its comrade, both nodding to one another at the teamwork in play (ATK: 1800 + 300 DEF: 1150 + 300).

"Kenjutsu, destroy his Crazed Clown!". The sword wielding Neo-Ninja leapt forward, bringing his ninjato down on Crazed Clown. The monster tried to repel the attack by catching one of the ninjato with its fork hand and deflecting the other with the spoon. This didn't matter though, as Kenjutsu brought its foot up and into Crazed Clown's jaw, smashing its teeth together and sending them flying out of its mouth. Then, while it stumbled back it pain, Kenjutsu decapitated the creepy monster (Saakasu's LP: 5400) (ATK: 2000 + 400 DEF: 1200).

"I'll just use Crazed Clown's effect to remove it from play and draw a card! Then, I'll gain Life Points from Soul Absorption and another Insanity Counter!" Saakasu yelled as the spirit of the Crazed Clown flew into Saakasu (Saakasu's LP: 5900) and another orb of light, this one red, appeared above Saakasu. Again, Shawn thought he saw something, this time it looked like hands were reaching out of the orbs, but yet again there was nothing. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. Nothing's wrong. Anyways, I'll follow up by having Naginatajutsu attack you directly". With no obstacles in his way, the Neo-Ninja was able to walk across the field, and cut into Saakasu with a horizontal slash (Saakasu's LP: 3800). "Your move".

Saakasu nodded and drew his next card, and if it was even possible his smile grew wider. "Yayayayayayayay! I activate Dark World Dealings! Now, we both draw one card" Saakasu explained as he lifted a card off the top of his deck. "Then, we discard one card. And I'll discard Peten the Dark Clown. And when Peten the Dark Clown is sent to the graveyard, I can remove him from play to special summon another Peten from my deck or hand... So I will! In defense of course".

Appearing in a twirl of black ribbons was a man wearing curly, pointed blue shoes, black-and-grey horizontally striped socks, green-and-yellow vertically striped pants that were quite large. The shirt was blue with long coat tails and odd white collar and two large black buttons with yellow sleeves that were green striped and large near the shoulders, and with frilly white cuffs. There was also a smiling mask over his face that had two large black stripes on the sides with a larger white stripe in the middle and a large, pirate captain's like hat that was red with black trims and a trail of purple fur coming from the top. The only parts of him that were truly seen were the purple hands and parts of his face, as well as his orange hair (ATK: 500 DEF: 1200).

"Oh, and lets not forget that I gain 500 more Life Points and another Insanity Counter" the Clown Duelist added as another Peten the Dark Clown's soul entered his body (Saakasu's LP: 4300) and a yellow orb of light appeared above him. Instead of seeing something, Shawn could have sworn he heard something. It was like a cross between a child's laughter and a man screaming in agony. He tried to locate the source of it, but it disappeared. "Looking for something?"

"No. I-I'm fine" Shawn said confidently, although on the inside he was feeling a bit unnerved.

"Alright, good. Because we're not over by a long shot. Now, I activate Foolish Burial to send a card from my deck to my graveyard. And the card I sent is another Crazed Clown, which I'll remove from play for three things. One more draw, 500 more Life Points, and another Insanity Counter" Saakasu stated as the spirit of Crazed Clown entered his body (Saakasu's LP: 4800) and yet another orb of light, this one green, appeared above Saakasu. The sounds returned, only now the man was laughing and the child was screaming. Shawn clutched his hands over his ears, trying to make them go away.

"You alright?". And with that it was gone. Shawn looked at Saakasu, realizing he was sweating, and merely nodded. "Alright then. Now, I use the Foolish Burial I just drew to send Killer Clown From Rainbow Town to the graveyard. And like my other clowns, he has the effect that lets me remove him from play to activate an effect. He's got two actually, but I'll use the first here and summon two more Killer Clowns from my deck, in defense that is" Saakasu explained.

Appearing in a pair were two men that looked exactly alike, for obvious reasons. Both were wearing red clown shoes, enormous yellow pants, a long sleeve blue shirt, green gloves, an orange cowboy hat, a mask similar to Peten's that only covered its lower face and had a grey, razor sharp teeth design, and was riding a purple unicycle that had blades on the wheels. Their eyes remained closed, but that didn't hinder them from riding all over the roof without problems (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300) (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1300). Additionally, a third Killer Clown's soul entered Saakasu once more (Saakasu's LP: 5300) and an orange orb of light appeared over Saakasu.

Suddenly, Shawn felt something wet against his cheek, like a tongue licking him forcefully. He swiped at his cheek but found no moisture, but could shake the feeling it was wet. _"What the hell's going on? If it was just Solid Vision, then I could accept seeing and hearing things, and maybe even feeling something slightly, but that felt too real to be the works of Solid Vision"._

"And I'll end my turn. You may make your move" Saakasu said with a bow that was mirrored by his clowns.

"R-right. I'll start by summoning Neo-Ninja of Bojutsu" Saakasu said as a man with a shaved head and brown eyes appeared. He had no shirt, and wore only a set of baggy brown pants. The man twirled a mechancial staff before pointing it at Saakasu (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). His arrival made Naginatajutsu's power rise (ATK: 2100 + 300 DEF: 1450 + 300). "Now, Kenjutsu, destroy one of the Killer Clowns!". The ninjato wielding Neo-Ninja ran forward to destroy one of the colorful clowns, but was surprised when the clown hopped off its unicycle and the wheel began spinning at a supreme speed, now working more like a chainsaw. Kenjutsu blocked with his weapons as the clown brought the dangerous vehicle down on him, sparks flying as blade struck blade over and over again. Growing tired of this, Kenjutsu pushed the attack back, sending the unicycle flying off the building, and with a quick slash, disemboweled the Killer Clown (ATK: 2400 + 400 DEF: 1200).

"But now I'll use Killer Clown's effect! I'll remove him from play, and destroy one of your monsters! Say good-bye to Naginatajutsu!"

"No way! I use Advanced Replacement Technique! When you target one of my Neo-Ninjas for a card effect, I replace it with one of your monsters, and I draw a card" Shawn stated. As the spirit of Killer Clown went for Naginatajutsu, the Neo-Ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and switched places with Peten, and then walked back to its spot.

"That's alright, because for one, I get 500 Life Points from Soul Absorption and another Insanity Counter" the rainbow eyed stranger said as Killer Clown entered his body (Saakasu's LP: 5800) and a purple orb of light appeared above Saakasu. Suddenly Shawn felt someone strangling him, like they wanted him to die. He grasped at his throat, trying to pry the hands off of himself, but there was nothing there.

"But now, I get to use Peten's effect and summon another of him, as well as repeat this previous process!" Saakasu announced gleefully as another Peten appeared in defense (ATK: 500 DEF: 1200), Peten's soul entered Saakasu's body (Saakasu's LP: 6300) and a brown orb of light appeared over his form. Then, the strangling stopped. But, it wasn't for the best. As Shawn panted to regain his breath, he felt something. A deep, beastly breathing, coming from behind him. Each breath seemed like it could suck him in to whatever was there. He turned his head slightly, catching a glimpse of some sharp, white object. He spun around to see whatever it was that was there, but found nothing.

"Something wrong?" Saakasu asked.

Instead of trying to shake it off or pretend it was nothing, Shawn spun around, a wild look in his eye. "Yes! Yes there is something wrong! Everytime, everytime that you gain one of those Insanity Counters, something weird happens! I saw eyes and hand! I heard a child laugh and a man scream, then I heard a man laugh and a child scream! I felt something lick my face and then was being strangled by something! And now, I swear, there was something behind me! There was some monster ready to gobble me up! What's going on here!?".

The clown chuckled, merely saying "A Duel. A Duel is going on. And I for one find this Duel to be fun. If you're feeling a little down, then you can forfeit".

Despite the anger and terror coursing through his body, Shawn narrowed his eyes and composed himself the best he could. "No. I'm going to finish this. I'm going to see what your point is".

Saakasu gave his smile a sly touch, saying "Wonderful, simply wonderful. It's still your move, isn't it?".

"Yeah. Yeah, it is. I'll continue by-" Shawn started, but then stopped. He looked at Peten and the Killer Clown. He still had two attacks left. If he attacked Peten, then nothing. There were no more Petens, he knew that. Killer Clown though would destroy one of his monsters, and bring forth another Insanity Counter. Could he take another of those? What else would appear? He swallowed the lump that had been forming in his throat and said "I'll have Naginatajutsu destroy your Killer Clown".

The Neo-Ninja looked at its master, knowing that every time one of these monsters was destroyed, he suffered. Still, he reluctantly walked toward the Killer Clown. Apparently having fun at Shawn's suffering, didn't even fight back as Naginatajutsu impaled him. Of course, its spirit came back, this time aiming for Kenjutsu. And with no traps to fight it, the Killer Clown destroyed its foe, and weakened Naginatajutsu (ATK: 2400 - 300 DEF: 1750 - 300). Then, the spirit entered Saakasu (Saakasu's LP: 6800) and another orb of light, this one a simple white, appeared above the Clown Duelist.

The white seemed to envelope everything to Shawn, until everything was just pure white. He couldn't see the sun rise, the island, his monsters, or Saakasu. Nothing. Then, there was the deep breathing behind him. The same one that seemed capable of sucking him in. He turned slowly, see the the object again. It was a tooth. A large, no, giant tooth. Larger than Shawn himself. He tried to see more, but he was suddenly back on the roof.

"So, anything else you want to do?" Shawn's foe asked.

"Y-y-yeah. Bojutsu will d-destroy Peten". Knowing there would be no harm to his master, Bojutsu ran across the field, slamming his staff into Peten, hitting it time and time again as if to make Peten pay for his master's pain. "Now, I'll set one card and end my turn".

With that ever present smile on his face, Saakasu drew his card and said "Well then, this is splendid. I think I'll summon Harold The Hat Trick Clown". Floating down from above was a short man with a bald head, red eyes, and orange skin. He was wearing an old tuxedo with numerous patches on it, some polka dot and others striped. One of the weirdest things was the large top hat he had. It was just as large as he was and twice as wide, but didn't seem to be slide down and cover him at all (ATK: 1200 DEF: 400). "I think I'll leave it at that".

"Good, because now the game gets serious"

"Does it have to? I like it being silly" Saakasu giggled.

"Yes, it does. I summon Neo-Ninja of Chi-mon". Shooting out from the ground was a man with a muscular physique, short black hair, and somewhat cheery blue eyes. He was wearing a tight brown shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a dirty white apron. He was holding a large digging drill (ATK: 900 DEF: 1000), increasing Naginatajutsu's power (ATK: 2100 + 300 DEF: 1450 + 300). "When Chi-mon is summoned, I can activate from my deck the Field Spell of the Neo-Ninjas, Temple Base - Center of Neo-Ninjutsu!". The roof of the Central Building transformed into an enormous temple that one would see in the mountains. However, it was technologically advanced, with computer screens and mechancial sliding doors and other marvelous pieces you wouldn't see in any temple.

"Additionally, as long as Chi-mon is face-up on the field, the Temple Base can't be removed from the field or negated" Shawn explained.

"That's nice. What does it do?" Saakasu asked, pressing a button on one of the walls, but getting no response.

"It has three effects, all of which will be revealed now. One, I may normal summon a second time each turn as long as the monster I summon is a Neo-Ninja. So I summon Neo-Ninja of Tenmon". Appearing next to his assortment of Neo-Ninjas was a man in a dark blue poncho with the hood up, black pants, black boots, and some sort of head set holding some sort of binocular like glasses over his eyes (ATK: 850 DEF: 500), and once more increasing Naginatajutsu's power (ATK: 2400 + 300 DEF: 1750 + 300).

"Then, I'll follow by discarding Neo-Ninja of Boryaku from my hand and use its effect to offer Tenmon to summon Neo-Ninja of Shinobi-iri" Shawn continued. As Tenmon disappeared, a man a black, spandex body suit and mask that covered all but his black eyes appeared out of nowhere. If one looked closely, there was a belt on him with odd technology on it. He pressed a button and appearing out of thin air was another man. This one had spiky blue hair and fierce yellow eyes. He was wearing a dark grey cloak, light grey pants, dark grey boots, and dark grey gloves. He was holding a grey duffel bag in either hand, which he let drop (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1100), all the while increasing Naginatajutsu's power (ATK: 2700 + 300 DEF: 2050 + 300).

"And when Shinibi-iri is summoned, I can special summon a Neo-Ninja from my hand. In this case, Shurikenjutsu" Shawn explained.

"My oh my! Look at you! You got all these monsters on the field! Let me see. Naginatajutsu, Bojutsu, Chi-mon, Shinobi-iri, and Shurikenjutsu. You have a whole line up! Although, I still haven't seen the other two effects of your Temple Base" Saakasu both inquired and laughed.

"You'll see them. But first, I use Shurikenjutsu's effect to add an Equip Spell from my deck to my hand. And I'll equip it to my Shurikenjutsu. Show him your Shuriken Shooter" Shawn commanded. Shurikenjutsu reached into one of his duffel bags and pulled out a barrel like device with a handle with a button on it that he attached to his forearm (ATK: 1200 + 400 DEF: 1100). "Now I have my Naginatajutsu attack your Harold". The strongest of the Neo-Ninjas leapt forward, piercing through the hat wearing clown with ease, leaving only the hat (Saakasu's LP: 5000).

"And now, because one of my Neo-Ninja's dealt damage to you, my Temple Base gains a Ninjutsu Counter, one of its effects, which directly effects the next one. For every Ninjutsu Counter on my Temple Base, my Neo-Ninjas gain 100 attack and defense" Shawn explained as the Temple Base lit up slightly, affecting all the Neo-Ninjas (ATK: 3000 + 100 DEF: 2350 + 100) (ATK: 1400 + 100 DEF: 1200 + 100) (ATK: 900 + 100 DEF: 1000 + 100) (ATK: 750 + 100 DEF: 350 + 100) (ATK: 1600 + 100 DEF: 1100 + 100).

"That's great! Because now I can use my Harold's effect! I remove him from play and get to summon three Level 1 Dark monsters so long as their total attack does not exceed my Harold's. So I summon three Bounce Back Clowns in defense!" Saakasu explained as Harold's hat lifted up, revealing three short, fat clowns with pure white skin wearing only pink pants with yellow polka dot with large red noses and blue afros on top of green balls (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) (ATK: 0 DEF: 0).

"But here's the kicker. Time for a Life Point increase" Saakasu started as Harold's spirit entered his body (Saakasu's LP: 5500). "But here's your favorite part, the Insanity Counter!" Saakasu shouted as a black orb of light appeared this time. This time, Shawn found himself in an abyssmal black void. Immediately, he spun around to find whatever had been behind him the previous times, but found nothing.... but not for long.

Appearing out of the darkness were two large eyes with rings of different colors for pupils. Then, a mouth that was many times Shawn's size appeared, but whether it belongd to anything he could not tell, as it was only the opening which opened to reveal enormous white fangs and a giant pink tongue. The being snapped forward, looking to devour Shawn, but then things returned to normal.

"Hey? You going to make a move? I've been waiting for you to stop standing there, staring into space" Saakasu stated.

"R-right. I'll have my Shinobi-iri destroy one of your clowns" Shawn said, still gathering his thoughts. Shinobi-iri pressed a button on its belt, making it invisible. One of the Bounce Back Clowns didn't even have a chance as Shinobi-iri apparently began strangling it from behind before snapping its neck.

"Oh-ho! Brutal! But not as brutal as this. By removing from play my Bounce Back Clown from the graveyard, I deal damage to you equal to half the attack of the monster that destroyed it. This goes perfectly with my Soul Absorption and the Insanity Counter coming" the demented clown said as the spirit of Bounce Back Clown appeared, kicking its ball into Shinobi-iri who had just reappeared, and into Shawn (Shawn's LP: 7575). Afterwards, the spirit entered Saakasu (Saakasu's LP: 6000) and a grey orb of light appeared over the Duelist from Clown Town.

Instead of a new world dimensional thing, Shawn began feeling weird. His mouth opened up against his will, and a skeletal arm came out, accompanied by three tentacles. The hand latched onto his face while the tentacles started squeezing his torso. When he thought he couldn't take it anymore, they disappeared.

"Wanna make another move?" Saakasu offered.

Shawn panted harshly, clutching his breath. The pain was so intense that he had to take a knee, lest he risk falling over. Too weak to speak, Shawn pointed at Chi-mon and then one of the clowns. The ninja complied and dug into the earth with its drill. The target clown hopped up and down on its ball, wondering what was going to happen. Then, Chi-mon burst out of the earth behind it, and shoved its drill into the clown's head, drilling the monster into pixels.

"Yayness! Bounce Back Clown go! Deal some damage!" Saakasu commanded as the spirit of his monster shot its ball into Chi-mon and then into Shawn (Shawn's LP: 7075). Afterwards, the monster returned to its master (Saakasu's LP: 6500) and a new orb of light appeared, this one seemed to be clear, yet still emitted light oddly.

Suddenly, arms burst of of Shawn's chest, grabbing onto his shoulders. The pushed against them, pulling out a bloody skeleton, cackling hysterically in Shawn's face. Shawn wanted to push it off. To push it off and get away, but his body was paraylzed in pain, shock, and terror. He couldn't even close his eyes. Then, just as quickly as it happened, the skeleton disappeared, leaving no trace it was ever there.

"You don't look too good. You sure you don't want to forfeit?" Saakasu asked in fake sympathy.

Shawn wheezed and pointed at Bojutsu and then to the final clown. The Neo-Ninja looked at his master, shaking his head no, not knowing what more he could take. Shawn slammed his hand on the room and pointed at the clown once more. With reluctance, Bojutsu slammed his staff into the ground, pushing him into the air while he still held onto his weapon, and brought the staff down on the last clown, sending it into a swarm of pixels.

"Here we go! This is it baby! Remove from play and feel the pain!". Like before, the spirit of the monster kicked its ball into Bojutsu who fell into Shawn (Shawn's LP: 6225), then increased Saakasu's Life Points (Saakasu's LP: 7000), and finally, summoned a rainbow orb of light. "Haha! It's here at last! The last piece baby! Oh, but I bet you wanna finish your turn. Go on" Saakasu said.

Shawn braced himself for whatever horror he was about to suffer, thinking that he was going to die from whatever came next... but it never came. He waited for a minute. Nothing. He waited two minutes. Nothing. He waited five minutes. Still nothing. It wasn't until Saakasu spoke that he was sure he was safe.

"Make your move! I'm getting boooooooored!".

Feeling his strength return slightly, he got to his feet and said "I-I have Sh-Shurikenjutsu attack you d-directly". Pointing the Shuriken Shooter at Saakasu, the Neo-Ninja unleashed a barrage of shuriken, cutting into the clown (Saakasu's LP: 5300). This in turn, lead to the increase in attack for all Neo-Ninjas because of Temple Base's power (ATK: 3100 + 100 DEF: 2450 + 100) (ATK: 1500 + 100 DEF: 1300 + 100) (ATK: 1000 + 100 DEF: 1100 + 100) (ATK: 850 + 100 DEF: 450 + 100) (ATK: 1700 + 100 DEF: 1200 + 100).

"N-now, I use Sh-Shurikenjutsu's other effect. S-since he's attacked w-with a c-card equipped t-to him, I can send that c-card to the graveyard, and l-let him attack again" Shawn explained. So Shurikenjutsu threw off its Shuriken Shooter (ATK: 1800 - 400 DEF: 1300), and then opened its cloak, revealing a mass of shuriken. He grabbed four in each hand and threw them into Saakasu's defenseless form (Saakasu's LP: 3900). "N-next turn, I end this" Shawn declared.

"That's all well and sweet, but you don't have a next turn. You see, I have what I need. I have twelve Insanity Counters" Saakasu said, pointing to the orbs of light above him. "So now, I can send my Offerings To Insanity to the graveyard" Saakasu started. As he placed the card in his graveyard, the Insanity Counters shot into the air. "And now, I get to summon a monster whose level equals the number of Insanity Counters I had on it".

"B-but that's the s-strongest there is!"

"Exactly! And I'll even focus it on a monster who can only be summoned by Offerings To Insanity's effect. Come forth Insanity's Pet!". Floating down from the sky was something of pure horror. It was an enormous beast with a white scaled body and skeletal wings of a dragon. Its eyes and mouth were the exact same as those Shawn had been seeing. Its underbelly was a dark grey, and there were numerous tentacles coming out of its back. Its head was shaped almost like a shield with two large tusks made from its scales. The size of the creature was well over the Central Building itself, causing only its head to be seen when it went to stand (ATK: ? DEF: ?).

"Wh-what is this thing?" Shawn asked, falling back on his butt at the sight of the terrifying monster.

"I told you, Insanity's Pet. Loveable little guy, ain't he? Now comes the fun part. His attack and defensere are equal to the number of cards in my removed from play zone times 1000" Saakasu explained.

"But there's t-t-t-t-twelve cards there!"

"You know it! Show em' big boy" Saakasu commanded. The beast gave a glass shattering roared, only surprising Shawn that he didn't end up flying off the roof (ATK: 12000 DEF: 12000). "Now, Insanity's Pet, attack anyone you want, go ahead and finish this!". The monster rose up a little, flying with its skeletal wings. Then, it lowered its head, engulfing the roof of the building and blocking out the sun. It was unknown what its exact target was. Maybe it was Shawn himself, but what was certain was the Duel was over (Shawn's LP: 0).

...

...

...

...

When Shawn opened his eyes, he looked about, trying to figure out what happened. It was then that he realized where he was. Outside of the Black Dorm Pyramid, standing just as he was when he exited the building. The sky was the same as then, the same twilight. It was as though nothing had happened. "What... What was that? Was it a dream? Did it happen?". He was still questioning the situation when he looked down, and saw it. The single piece of proof. His Duel Disk, the Life Point Gauge at zero. The Neo-Ninjas of Chi-mon, Shurikenjutsu, Shinobi-iri, Naginatajutsu, and Bojutsu were on the blade, along with Temple Base... and one more thing. A single piece of paper on his Deck.

Shawn removed the slip and read it aloud. "Dear Shawn, Good job! That was lots of fun! We should do this again some time. If you're wondering what the hell just happened, don't question it too much. I doubt we really will get to see each other again. I just hope that you take something out of this Duel with you. Good luck on your tournament, kick ass! Love, Saakasu". Shawn looked away, thinking about what insanity he just faced, and looked at it again, noticing one last thing.

"P.S. Focus more on the fun in life. Make more memories, or you'll go nuts... P.P.S. Don't worry about your friend, he's probably in a better place now.... P.P.P.S. I am your father! Hahahahahaha!... J.K. Peace, I'm out!". The teen Duelist dropped the note, finding it to be more of a headache then it was worth.

**Original Cards List**

Neo-Ninja of Bajutsu / Earth / 2 / 1000 / 450 / Warrior / Union: This card can attack your opponent's Life Points directly. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may equip this face-up card to a 'Neo-Ninja' monster on your side of the field as an Equip card, or unequip it and special summon it to your side of the field in face-up attack position. The equipped monster may attack your opponent's Life Points directly. (1 monster can be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped monster is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy this card instead).

_A man wearing white pants, an open red vest, brown shoes, and fingerless brown leather gloves that go up to his elbows with numerous straps. He's tan, somewhat fit, and has long brown hair and stern brown eyes. He rides a beautiful brown horse with a white diamond patch of fur on its forehead._

Neo-Ninja of Kenjutsu / Earth / 4 / 1600 / 1200 / Warrior / Effect: Increase this card's ATK by 400 points every time it destroys a monster as a result of battle. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, decrease the ATK of the monster that destroyed it by the the increased amount of points in this card's ATK.

_A man with shoulder length white hair and analyzing black eyes with numerous scars on his arms. He wears a sleeveless yellow shirt and brown pants, accompanied by geta. He wields a ninjato in either hand with the points facing down._

Neo-Ninja of Boryaku / Light / 1 / 100 / 100 / Warrior / Effect: During your Main Phase, you may discard this card from your hand. Send a 'Neo-Ninja' card on your side of the field to the graveyard and special summon a 'Neo-Ninja' monster from your hand, deck, or graveyard.

_A man with long black hair and crimson red eyes wearing a white kimono with black cherry blossom petals on it and a blue obi. In one of the sleeves, he's holding a knife._

Neo-Ninja of Bojutsu / Earth / 3 / 1400 / 1200 / Warrior / Effect: Once per turn, during either player's turn, negate a battle involving this monster or a card effect that targets this monster.

_A man with a shaved head and brown eyes wearing only brown pants as he twirls around a mechanical staff._

Neo-Ninja of Tenmon / Wind / 3 / 850 / 500 / Warrior / Effect: During your opponent's Standby Phase, for every face-up 'Neo-Ninja' card, you may look at an equal amount of cards from the top of your opponent's deck.

_A man wearing a dark blue, hooded poncho with some sort of binocular head seat on, covering his eyes and black pants and black boots._

Neo-Ninja of Shurikenjutsu / Earth / 4 / 1200 / 1100 / Effect: Once per turn, you may add an Equip Spell from your deck to your hand. After this card has attacked, you may send an Equip card equipped to it to the graveyard to attack again.

_A man with spiky blue hair and fierce yellow eyes wearing a dark grey cloak, with numerous shurkien inside it, light grey pants, dark grey boots, and dark grey gloves holding two grey duffel bags filled with shuriken._

Neo-Ninja of Shinobi-iri / Dark / 2 / 750 / 350 / Warrior / Effect: Once per turn, you may special summon a 'Neo-Ninja' card in your hand to the field. This card is unaffected by your card effects.

_A man wearing a tight, black body suit and a mask covering his head except for his black eyes wearing a hi-tech belt._

Neo-Ninja of Chi-mon / Earth / 3 / 900 / 1000 / Warrior / Effect: When this card is summoned, you may activate from you hand, deck, or graveyard 'Temple Base - Center of Neo-Ninjutsu'. As long as this card is face-up on the field, 'Temple Base - Center of Neo-Ninjutsu' cannot be removed from the field or be negated.

_A muscular man with short black hair and cheerful blue eyes wearing a tight brown shirt, black pants, brown boots, and a dirty white apron with a digging drill in his hands._

Neo-Ninja of Naginatajutsu / Earth / 4 / 1800 / 1150 / Warrior / Effect: Increase this card's ATK and DEF for every card with 'Neo-Ninja' on the field besides itself. Your opponent cannot select other 'Neo-Ninja' monsters as attack targets as long as this card is face-up.

_A man with short green hair and light blue eyes. He wears a white shirt and baggy white pants. Over top he wears black boots and black armor over his shoulders and torso. He wields a naginata in his right hand with a black pole and a red ribbon near the blade._

Temple Base - Center of Neo-Ninjutsu / Field: You may normal summon an additional time so long as the monster you summon is a 'Neo-Ninja' card. Every time a 'Neo-Ninja' card inflicts damage, add a Ninjutsu Counter to this card. For every Ninjutsu Counter on this card, increase the ATK and DEF of all face-up 'Neo-Ninja' cards by 100 points.

_A large temple high up in the mountains with numerous technological advancements._

Shuriken Shooter / Equip: This card can only be equipped to a 'Neo-Ninja' monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK by 400 points. The equipped monster's attack cannot be negated by a trap card.

_A forearm fitted device that looked like a large gun barrel with a handle and button._

Specialist Swap / Normal: Return one 'Neo-Ninja' monster on your side of the field to your hand and special summon a different 'Neo-Ninja' monster. Additionally, if the 'Neo-Ninja' monster you returned to your hand was the target of an attack or card effect, the 'Neo-Ninja' you just summoned becomes the target instead.

_A Gemni Elf's attack meant for Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki Kyoyo being taken by Neo-Ninja of Taijutsu._

Advanced Replacement Technique / Counter: Activate when a 'Neo-Ninja' monster you control is selected as the target of a card effect. Switch the target to another monster on the field. Draw one card.

_Neo-Ninja of Hensojutsu switching places with a Marshmallon while bandages from Tribute to the Doomed drag it into the earth._

Crazed Clown / Light / 2 / 1000 / 1000 / Fiend / Effect: When this card is sent to your graveyard, you can remove it from play to draw one card from your deck.

_A man wearing a red jumpsuit with yellow polka dots and blue frills at the ends of his sleeves, pants, and collar. Half of his face was all purple while the other half was white where you could see a single green eye and a smile. His hair was a mass of unkept orange._

Killer Clown From Rainbow Town / Light / 5 / 1800 / 1300 / Fiend / Effect: When this card is sent to your graveyard, you can remove it from play to summon two 'Killer Clown From Rainbow Twon' cards from your deck or destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

_A man wearing red clown shoes, enormous yellow pants, a long sleeve blue shirt, green gloves, an orange cowboy hat, a mask with black stripes on the sides and a white one in the middle that covered its lower face and had a grey, razor sharp teeth design, and is riding a purple unicycle that had blades on the wheels._

Harold The Hat Trick Clown / Dark / 3 / 1200 / 1400 / Fairy / Effect: When this card is sent to your graveyard, you can remove it from play to summon three Level 1 monsters whose combined ATK is equal to or lower than this card's.

_A man wearing an old tuxedo with numerous patches on it, some polka dot and others striped. One of the weirdest things was the large top hat he had. It was just as large as he was and twice as wide, but didn't seem to be slide down and cover him at all._

Bounce Back Clown / Dark / 1 / 0 / 0 / Fairy / Effect: When this card is sent to your graveyard as a result of battle, you can remove it from play to deal damage equal to half the ATK of the monster that destroyed it.

_A fat clown with pure white skin wearing only pink pants with yellow polka dot with large red nose and blue afro on top of a green ball._

Offerings To Insanity / Continuous Trap: This card can only be activated when a card is removed from play by its own effect. Every time a card is removed from play by its own effect, add an Insanity Counter to this card. You may send this card from the field to the graveyard and summon a monster from your deck whose level is equal to the number of Insanity Counters on this card.

_A man in a hooded black robe spreading his arms out on top of a stage while people below grab their heads, almost in pain, while images of twisted origins appear above them._

Insanity's Pet / Dark / 12 / ? / ? / Dragon / Effect: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of 'Offerings To Insanity'. This card's must attack, regardless of any card effects. This card is destroyed at the end of the turn it was summoned. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the number of cards in your removed from play zone X 1000.

_An enormous beast with a white scaled body and skeletal wings of a dragon. Its eyes had rings of different colors for pupils and its mouth was filled with sharp fangs and a giant pink tongue. Its underbelly was a dark grey, and there were numerous tentacles coming out of its back. Its head was shaped almost like a shield with two large tusks made from its scales. The size of the creature was larger than most buildings by far._

**Author's Note:** There we go. One whole year. To think, it's been this long. I know this seems silly, but I want to thank some people. I want to thank those whose stories inspire me to write this one, Lux-Nero in particular for taking notice of my story and even lending me one of his characters. I want to thank Orangesphere for taking interest in this story the first day, reviewing it, and introducing me to some friends along the way. I want to thank Thanatos, Tsukiyomaru, Metal Overlord 2.0 and Kira-Mikoto for being there to support me and lend their thoughts on how to help out. I want to thank TheBlackCrow2, Final Flame Dragon, and OutlawKnight for still reviewing, even though I haven't been able to find the time to respond to them. I want to thank all of you for reviewing, for reading, and for listening to this corny speech. And I don't think anyone realizes this, but this chapter also has filled in the missing members of the Neo-Ninjas. That means that one year ago, we started the archetype based off of the 18 techniques of Ninjutsu, and today we close it. Anyways, hopefully the following year will be just as interesting and filled with fun. Also, a new segment begins now.

**-=-=-=-=-=-**

**Strafe:** My am I lucky. I get to be the first to speak on this little tid bit.

**Muriel:** Wh-what are we doing?

**Strafe:** Why, introducing the next chapter ahead of time. Behold.

**Entering the new era of Dueling Unlimited and the next round of the Trinity Tournament, Chapter 43: Second Round Starts, Fortune Teller Vs. Blitzkrieg Führer! Lets Duel!**

**Strafe: **So, what do you think?

**Muriel:** I-I-I think I'm in trouble if I have t-to Duel again.


	43. Chapter 43

Alright, new chapter. Sorry for the delay. Projects and stuff for school. I don't own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Second Round Starts, Fortune Tellers Vs. Blitzkrieg Führer

"Welcome one and all! I can't see it, but I can sure hear it! You're all dying to see the next Duel!" Veina announced, a cheer coming from the island's students in response. Behind her were the participants, with San, Shawn, and Strafe away from their groups. "As we all know, the only participants who didn't participate yesterday is our very own Shawn, our exchange student from Duel Academy, Sandra, and the, what was it he called him?... Ah, Blitzkrieg Führer Strafe".

Hearing the words, Strafe's eyes landed on Louis, who gave a nasty grin and waved. "Now, since those three didn't get to Duel last time, then today's three Duels will be all them. So, do we have any takers?".

"I'll accept the challenge" Strafe announced, stepping forward with his Duel Disk already active (Strafe's LP: 8000).

"Very good! Now we just run your possible opponents through the computer and see who you face!". Faces flew as the Jumb-O-Tron style screen randomly selected Strafe's opponent. Slowly, the faces came to a hault, leaving Strafe's foe. "Wow! She started us off yesterday and she's going to start us again! Welcome back our very own Muriel!"

Lights landed on the shy girl, making her blush in surprise that she was up to Duel again. "Two days in a row? This ain't gonna end well. Especially if she loses" Dean sighed.

"I know. Must be tough to see your girlfriend on the stage like that" Melinda added.

"It defini- What!? She ain't ma girlfriend!"

Snickering, Jewels said "I think your action speaks well for it". Dean could only babble a bit before turning away in anger, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

Even as Dean and the others talked about Muriel's position, the girl herself was staring at the military boy as she moved to stand across from Strafe. _"D-Dean. I won't d-disappoint you. I will w-win"._ Looking at Strafe, who only gave a charming smile, Muriel activated her Duel Disk (Muriel's LP: 8000). "D-Duel".

"Took the words straight from my mouth" Strafe chuckled. "No offense to you, but I wish to get this over with quickly. But as a gentleman, I will let you make the first move".

"Th-thank you" the home team girl said, bowing slightly as she drew her hand.

"Don't hold back mein Führer!" Louis shouted from the sidelines.

"Do you really have to provoke him? If he gets angry and goes all out on that girl, she may end up devastated" Haruka asked.

"What? I cannot have a peu fun?"

"Not when someone's going to end up getting hurt" the girl stated.

"Who's going to get hurt?" Shawn asked, joining the two since Griever seemed less than sociable and San was being watched by her Duel Academy teammates.

"Your camarade. She is no match for Strafe, even I can admit that" Louis snickered.

"You seem pretty confident in the guy" Shawn observed.

"He's a strong guy" Haruka intervened. "He's the only newcomer to obtain a title at the Institute, something reserved usually for the third years"

"Yeah, the Blitzkrieg Führer. Why is that his title?"

"Oh, you will see. It's based on his Duel style, as well as who he is" Louis stated. Confused, Shawn could merely shrug and watch the Duel start.

"I-I start my turn by setting a m-monster face down. Th-that's all" Muriel declared as a face down card appeared before her.

"Hm. Rather small move, but you may have something set up for me" Strafe commented as he added to his hand. "Hmm. You know, I'm so concerned about your monster, I'm just going to end my turn".

"What? End his turn? But that'll leave him open" Kaisuke noted.

"Don't be foolish. This Strafe obviously remembers the girl plays with Fortune Telling Witches, who have no attack until Miracle Stone is in play, and that'll still remove their attack for the turn its played. He's just letting her make the first move" Aito explained.

"F-fine. I'll flip up my face down Fortune Telling Witch Hikari and s-summon Fortune Telling Witch En" Muriel announced as the blonde (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) and red haired (ATK: 0 DEF: 0) appeared before her. "Th-then I activate Miracle Stone, i-increasing the attack of all my Fortune Telling Witches b-by the number of Fortune Telling Witches t-times 1000" Muriel explained as a beautiful blue stone appeared, empowering Hikari (ATK: 0 + 2000 DEF: 0) and En (ATK: 0 + 2000 DEF: 0).

"My. Two monsters with 2000 attack in one turn. I'm in trouble" Strafe chuckled.

"N-not this t-turn. I can't attack, s-so I end my turn" Muriel admitted.

"Oh, good then. Hmm. I guess I'll just set this card and end my move" Strafe stated as a single card appeared before him.

"One card? But if she summons one more Fortune Telling Witch he's done for... I see. It's a Mirror Force" Shawn commented.

"Nope. Well, unlikely that is" Haruka replied, gaining Shawn's attention. "You see, he doesn't really like those super staple cards. He has some and all that, but he says that they're boring since people use them all the time, so he likes to mix things up a bit. Of course, this is serious business, so he may have it. I'm not sure".

"M-my move, and I s-summon Fortune Telling Witch Fu" Muriel declared as the green haired fairy flew before her (ATK 0 + 3000 DEF: 0), increasing the power of her other fairies (ATK: 2000 + 1000 DEF: 0) (ATK: 2000 + 1000 DEF: 0). "N-now, I have all my Witches a-attack. Bad Luck Blast". Her three Witches with attacks equivalent to the powerful Blue-Eyes White Dragon crossed their staffs, gathering magical energy. In a sudden release, the energy shot forward, threatening to defeat Strafe.

However, the Duelist calmly pressed his finger to his Duel Disk before the beam enveloped him. "Sh-... She did it! She won! That my girl!" Dean hooted as the audience started roaring, a little down that the Duel was quick, but happy they finally one a match. Even Muriel started smiling, tears of joy forming in her eyes. Veina was ready to call the match as it was, when the dusty debris of the attack cleared, revealing a smiling Strafe.

"I hate to disrupt your celebration, but this Duel isn't over yet. In fact, I've still got a lot to do" Strafe said, holding up his Duel Disk, revealing things were indeed not over with (Strafe's LP: 2000).

"B-b-but my attack"

"Only had two thirds of it go through. I used Defense Draw to make one go to 0 while I gained a card" Strafe explained.

"I-I-I... I end my turn" Muriel sighed, the warm feeling she had gone.

"Don't give up girl! Just one more attack an ya win!" Dean shouted from the crowd.

Seeing Muriel's friend support her, Strafe's smile turned to a frown and made him shake his head. _"It's moments like that which make Dueling with my A-game hard"._ Despite these thoughts, Strafe drew his next card and looked at Muriel. "I summon Armed Samurai - Ben Kei". Walking before the German Duelist was a man with lightly tan skin and determined red eyes. He wore a white hood that covered his hair, but not the cocky smile on his face. His green shirt was ripped, leaving him with his white pants and sandals. In his hands and on his back were numerous weapons of differing varieties (ATK: 500 DEF: 800).

"Then, I'll set one card and end my turn" Strafe added as a card appeared between his monster and himself.

"Odd move. Ben Kei's attack is rather weak, and sending it against what's basically a pack of Blue-Eyes, he's in danger" Shawn commented.

"Not really. Of course, you have to know his strategy to understand what's so dangerous about it" Haruka explained, only further confusing Shawn.

"I... I can't win. N-not like this" Muriel announced as she looked over her hand.

Frowning, Strafe said "You better not consider backing out. Not when you have the lead and my face down could very well be a bluff".

"I-it's not that. I-I don't want to use this, b-but I have to win. I c-can't disappoint them. I c-can't disappoint him" Muriel sobbed slightly, a few sad tears streaming down her face.

Narrowing his eyes, Strafe asked "What are you going to do?".

"I'm... I'm going to win". Without speaking, Muriel presented Graceful Charity, drawing three cards and discarding two. She presented the two she discarded as Ultimate Obedient Fiend and Cosmo Queen.

"Huh? What in tha world is she doin' with those? They don' match up with her deck" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She never said she had another strategy" Melinda added.

"We never asked... but it's her Divine Spirit" Jewels stated, making the others gasp. "Remember? When we saw the cards, there was one that needed-"

"Cards in the graveyard! She ain' gonna summon that demon, is she!?" Dean yelled.

"I'm afraid so. That's why she's so broken up. She knows it may end up killing him" Jewels sighed.

Continuing her turn, Muriel presented Foolish Burial, and then took a Silent Magician LV8 and placed it in her graveyard. After that action, the sky became covered in dark clouds, but surprisingly created a circle that let the sun still come through, shining down on the two Duelists.

"It seems you have a move to make. Go on and do it, noone will be angry" Strafe assured his opponent, despite the face things were looking grim for him.

The words only made it harder for Muriel as she moved her Fortune Telling Witches from the field to her graveyard. Then, the sun's light got more intense, beating down on the two as though they were thrust into the desert. Muriel perservered, placing her card on the field, and with that all hell broke lose. The sun flashed black for a moment before all the black formed into something up above. The object descended, revealing a horrifying monster.

It was a gigantic, slightly avian dragon with golden feathers that were horribly matted, with none being at the creature's joints, upper torso, or neck, which instead revealed a vomit inducing sight of a pulsating, heart-like substance. Its arms were small with three claws on each hand, much larger legs, also with three claws, and a large, reptilian tail. The large wings on its back were also covered in the matted feathers. Its head had a bird's beak, demonic horns like those found on a ram, and what looked to be veins and arteries going from the head itself to the torso. A translucent, yellow glow covered the monster (ATK: ? DEF: ?).

"Th-that's a Divine Spirit?" Haruka stuttered, looking at the horrible beast.

"Yes. It's The Divine Rage of the Sun. The Ra copy in the Divine Spirit set" Shawn explained, his eyes unable to look away.

Even with the enormous monster distracting everyone, Muriel continued, removing Ultimate Obedient Fiend, Cosmo Queen, and Silent Magicion LV8 from her graveyard, placing them in her pocket. The act made the Divine Rage roar as its power shot up (ATK: 3500 + 2900 + 3500 DEF: 3000 + 2450 + 1000).

**? ? ?**

"Hmm. If I place this next to that, then maybe the result will be larger... No, I can't get something good out of that. Gah, this is so frustrating!" Taihou shouted, throwing a ball of wadded up paper. The ball hit what looked to be a large birdcage being suspended by a thick chain. However, no avian was perched within the bars, but Voltaire's love, Cassie. The room they were in was large, round, and with only a single entrance. It was illuminated by an fluorescent light overhead, revealing the walls to be dirty and metal.

"You think you're frustrated? You're not the one being trapped like a god damn parakeet" the gothic girl hissed.

Looking at the girl, Taihou smiled and said "Don't worry about it. You won't be in there forever. Once Voltaire comes along, your fate is sealed".

"Yeah, you're right. He's going to kick your ass, he's going to kick your employer's ass, and he's going to get me out of he-"

"WRONG!" the boy with an explosive fetish roared, not in anger, but with a smirk. "You don't get it, do you? You see, even if he beats me, which he won't, my employer made it clear to make the result the same. Boom"

"Boom?"

"Boom! Here, take a look at this" Taihou demanded, picking up the paper he just through, unwadding it and presenting it to the girl. "Now, this is a failed idea, but the fact is it's close". There was a diagram of the cage with a stick figure Cassie inside, and underneath it was what looked to be a cannon with some fireworks laid about. "You get it, right? Even if I don't use this exact idea, I'm going to blow things up"

"You're sick" Cassie snarled.

"Uh-duh. Didn't you hear what I did to myself? I nearly blew myself up! But what made it so great was the rush, the feeling. Now, I can't do that over and over, because I'll die and won't get to blow things up anymore. But I realize, that maybe, if I blow someone else up, that rush will get to me again" Taihou stated.

"Why? Why would you get that rush?" Cassie asked.

"Think about it, I like explosions. Maybe it's just the fire or the sound or the lights or a combination. At the same time, maybe I like how something's demise, the gunpowder or whatever explosive itself, goes off with a huge end, leaving an insane impact. Now, if I end someone else's life, then the impact could possibly just as big, maybe larger! Maybe I am insane, but I know what I like. This however, I don't know. So I'm going to find out. And when I do this by blowing up my best friend, the impact will be huge" Taihou explained.

"I don't see how Voltaire could have ever seen you as a friend"

"Neither do I, but hey, he liked me. Which will make the impact that our friendship is no more wonderful to watch" Taihou chuckled. Almost glowing in the thought of what he had in store, Taihou returned to his desk, working on his grand explosion.

**Stadium**

"Wh-what's going on? Why did it's attack and defense g-grow that high?" Haruka asked.

"It's its effect" Shawn stated. "When summoned, you may remove three monsters from your graveyard from play. Then it gains the respective attack and defense of the combined stats of those monsters".

"Th-that's it? It becomes a super monster?"

"No, there's more. And I think she's going to show us" Shawn sighed. Muriel started moving again, pointing at Ben Kei. Divine Rage roared and the sunlight increased drastically on the samurai. Ben Kei tried to shield himself from the heat, but he began sweating buckets (ATK: 500 - 500 DEF: 800 - 800).

"It can turn his stats to 0!?" Louis exclaimed, surprised by the monster's power.

"Yeah. So even when your Dreadroot can halve everyone else's power, Divine Rage can select you Wicked God during its turn and make it into nothing. Besides, its attack could be higher than yours anyways" Shawn explained, the thought of it making Louis choke.

"Oh my... I'm in trouble" Strafe stated at the enormous dragon. The comment only made Muriel tear up even more, not wanting to do this. Despite the intensity from the Divine Spirit, Strafe still kept his ground and looked to Muriel. "Heh, I'm in trouble, but I'm not dead. Keep going on, I'll survive".

Trying to hold her tears back, Muriel nodded and pointed at Ben Kei again. With another roar, the heart like substance of Divine Rage's that was exposed started pumping faster and faster, harder and harder. The glow covering its body began growing brighter, and traveling toward its mouth. Then, with one move, the dragon released a beam of yellow energy at Ben Kei. The beam was ready to incinerate the Armed Samurai, when an invisible appeared between the attack and Ben Kei, preventing the beam from going through.

"Negate Attack. A rather useful staple to have in your deck" Strafe chuckled, although the fact he was wiping his brow of sweat indicated he was nervous. "Well then, uh, since you made your move, can I go?". Muriel nodded, holding her tears back a bit. "Excellent... Wow. I didn't expect to get these just in time" Strafe laughed, confusing the audience since laughing is the last thing you'd do when faced with a monster like the Divine Rage.

"Here, let me show you why. I equip Ben Kei with Axe of Despair and Shooting Star Bow - Ceal" Strafe announced as a grotesque axe (ATK: 0 + 1000 DEF: 0) and an elegant, pink bow and arrow (ATK: 1000 - 1000 DEF: 0) appeared in the Armed Samurai's hands. "The axe is just a formality really. It's equalizing Ceal's cost of 1000 attack points from the equipped monster, which is fair since he can now attack you directly".

"Attack directly? That's useless when his monster has 0 attack" Shawn observed. He expected to hear something from his new colleagues, but found that neither said a thing. Looking at them, Shawn found both with calm smiles, the fear they had for the Divine Spirit gone. "You two seem much better. Care to explain why?".

"Huh? Oh, sorry. We're just happy because this is going to be over. Strafe's going to reveal why he's the Blitzkrieg Führer" Haruka revealed.

"Really? You mind explaining so I can see what I'm looking forward to?" Shawn asked, his interest piqued since the two were so confident.

"Of course. A sot American like you would need help with this. Haruka, expliquez" Louis commanded.

Haruka puffed her cheeks out in anger, but quickly deflated them, realizing that Louis was able to contain a lot more hot air than she was. "Yeah, sure. Shawn, do you know what the two words in his title mean? Translation and definition wise?".

"Well, I don't know how to speak German, but I heard both during our studies on World War II. Führer means leader, which is what they called Hitler. Blitzkrieg means Lightning War, a tactic used by the Nazis that was quick and hard hitting, earning the Lightning part of the name. The tactic had the offensive forces front the attack in a narrow pattern, breaching the enemy's line and then attacking from behind with tanks and other heavy artillery. The enemy would be unable to resupply themselves and devastated, forced to surrender".

"Very good! Well, the Führer part is just like the Kaiser or Queen part in any title. The Blitzkrieg relates to his style. Besides a defensive trap or letting his monster out first, he won't play any cards. Then when he has all he needs, he'll make his move, ending the Duel in one turn, this way the opponent can't recover or counter things because it's too late" Haruka explained.

Despite the wonderful explanation, Louis snorted. "You forgot a portion, but I'll explain ultérieur".

Back with Strafe and the Duel, the German Duelist presented three cards. "I'll further equip Ben Kei with Lightning Blade to increase him by 800 attack" Strafe announced as a large sword with a hilt that looked to have two lightning bolts and a jewel that was covered in electricity appeared in Ben Kei's teeth (ATK: 0 + 800 DEF: 0). "Rusted Blade - Rust Edge for another 800" the boy continued, a large, worn sword that was covered in rust replaced the bow in Ceal (ATK: 800 + 800 DEF: 0). "And Mage Power, increasing his attack and defense by 500 for every spell and trap on the field, including itself. That's five times 500, equaling 2500" Strafe calculated as an intense aura covered the warrior (ATK: 1600 + 2500 DEF: 0 + 2500).

"Now, with all of this, I am still only able to destroy half of your Life Points. However, we come to the conclusion. Armed Samurai - Ben Kei's own effect. He's allowed an additional attack for every card equipped to him. This means he can attack six times, and directly because of Ceal. I only need two however. Ben Kei, finish this. Multiple Massacre". The Armed Samurai took some cloth from his person and tied the newly gained weapons, besides Ceal, together. Then, placing them in the bow like one would an arrow, Ben Kei fired the assorted swords between the Divine Rage's legs, narrowly avoiding the behemoth's tail. Muriel gasped as the swords pierced her, only to burst into pixels instead of tearing her apart (Muriel's LP: 0).

As the holograms disappeared, Divine Rage roaring in loss despite never actually being defeated, Veina spoke to the crowd. "I can't believe it! While I'm sad we lost, that was an amazing upset! To have someone defeat a monster like that without matching it with one even close in strength, Strafe surely is a fantastic Duelist!". In the roar of the crowd at the amazing victory, Muriel ran off stage crying, not noticed by anyone... or almost anyone.

"Dag nabit! That girl's upset again. I gotta do somethin'". Pushing through the crowd, Dean followed the fleeing Fortune Telling Duelist.

On stage however, Strafe bowed to the audience while his comrades cheered. "Man, he was lucky! If he didn't get that come from behind win there, he would have lost it!" Haruka exclaimed.

"Bah! While he may not be as talentueux as I am, he is one of my teammates, so he has to gagner" Louis declared.

"He definitely proved himself. Blitzkrieg Führer indeed" Shawn agreed.

"Oh oui, mein Führer" Louis joked. "I shall tell you where his titre really comes from".

"Besides his Dueling?"

"Yes. Tell me something, what do you see about him?"

"Well" Shawn started, observing the Duelist in question. "He's a confident guy, but well mannered. He's talented, from Germany, has blonde hair and blue eyes"

"Exactement! He's German, blonde, and blue eyed. What does that say?" Louis asked.

"... You can't be serious. Are you trying to say?"

"Don't listen to him Shawn. He's just being mean" Haruka tried to interfere.

"No! Don't ignore me! I'm being truthful! Now answer!" Louis commanded.

"He's... He's a part of the German master race" Shawn sighed.

"Oui! Oui! You are corrigent you sot American! Strafe is from a Nazi family! His ancestors were Nazis and even after the guerre, they continued to work toward the master race! Selectively breeding to make peuple like him! He is the end result of Nazi, Neo-Nazi, whatever experimenting!" Louis announced to the ninja boy.

"It... It can't be true. Haruka was right" Shawn stated, backing away from the French Duelist.

Looking down, Haruka sighed and said "He's... He's right. We all know it at the Institute. He was taken from his family because they were carrying on Nazi beliefs. He is the result of a Nazi plan".

**Original Cards List:**

The Divine Rage of The Sun / Level 10 / Light / ATK ? / DEF ? / Zombie / Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. This card can only be Tribute Summoned by tributing 3 monsters. When this monster is summoned, remove 3 monsters in your Graveyard from play. This card's ATK is equal to the total combined ATK of those monsters' ATK and its DEF is equal to the total DEF of those monsters. Once per turn, you may select one monster on your opponents side of the field. The selected monster's ATK and DEF become 0.

_A gigantic, slightly avian dragon flying in front of the sun. It's body is covered in large, gold but matted feathers except at the joints and the upper torso and neck which show a pulsating, heart-like substance. It has small arms with 3 claws on each hands, larger legs with 3 claws on each foot, and a large, reptilian tail. It has wings on its back with matted feathers. It has a bird beak, demonic ram-like horns, and veins and arteries connecting from its head to its torso. Its body glows a translucent yellow._

**Author's Note:** Dun dun dun! Insanity! Defeating a Divine Spirit with only Armed Samurai - Ben Kei!? Strafe's from a Nazi family!? All true! And more on the way. (Coughs). Anyways, that was the Duel and chapter. I hope you found it very entertaining and enjoyable. Yes, there may be some controversy later on with Strafe's background, and I'm not just talking in story considering the touchy subject, but I have a belief it makes for good reading. Now, please review and have a good day.


	44. Chapter 44

I am so stupid. I'm trying to add a new element to the chapters and I didn't even add it last chapter. The little preview for this chapter was forgotten. Oh well. I don't own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Round Two Continues, Chthonian Army Vs. Burning Heart!

Haseo kicked sand as he watched the waves roll onto the beach. He was waiting for the ship to restock and fill up on fuel. "Celena... I don't know what's going on over there, but I'll get you. I won't let you get stuck in that rat's hands". He had been mumbling comments to himself like this ever since he hit the beach. It was sad. Fans nearby who wanted to approach him left him be do to the aura he had... but some who weren't fans were ready to approach him.

"Mr. Haseo. At least, I assume you're Haseo" someone asked behind the boy.

"I am. But I'm not signing autographs today" the white haired teen sighed.

"Oh, we don't want autographs" a feminine voice stated.

"We want to do our job" a third one said.

"As instructed by Mr. Wise" a final person added. The mention of Wise made Haseo halt in place.

"... Did you mention Wise?"

"Indeed" the first stranger affirmed. "We're the next assassins you must face. All of us" the mystery man said. Haseo turned to see all four strangers were in black cloaks, hiding their forms.

"Hmmm. Fine. Where is this going to happen?" the actor asked.

"Just follow us".

**University Stadium**

As Veina let the crowd settle, Strafe rejoined his group after his latest victory. "Well, that was fun. She got a few good blows in on me in the beginning there. I have to say, I was worried about that monster's effect. Had it been anything involving the negation of other effects, she'd have one" Strafe chuckled in good spirit. The only one who was in good spirits besides the recent victor was Louis, snickering with a sly sneer on his face while Haruka and Shawn refused to make eye contact.

"What's the matter? I'd have thought that of all of you, Louis would be the one who wouldn't want to look at me and you two would congratulate me. Well, I'd assume you would Ryan, if just to be a good sport" Strafe pondered. After a few more seconds of looking at them, Strafe's face contorted into an expression of horrified realization. "You... you told!".

"No, that's not true. He just figured out" Louis responded defensively.

"Dammit Louis! I've had enough of your bullshit!" Strafe snarled, grabbing his teammate by the collar and pulling him closer.

Frowning at this act, Louis said "Enlevez your hands from my clothes. I did nothing wrong".

"You think screwing up someone's social life by revealing the skeletons in their closets is not wrong? I should-"

"Ah-ah-ah. Careful there. You don't want to tarnish your nom any further. Now, let us voyez who is in the next match" Louis stated as he removed Strafe's hands.

"Alright everyone, now that I have your attention, it's time to move on to our second match of the day. Our exchange student from Duel Academy San will now see who she faces" Veina announced.

Faces and names spun as the possibilities as San's potential opponents appeared on the screen. Shawn narrowed his eyes and noticed something. "Louis, you're up there. But, you already faced a representative from Duel Academy. Shouldn't you be withheld to face someone from the University".

"It's because he won a Duel already" Haruka spoke up, wanting to contribute to anything that would pull away from the previous conversation. "Since he's still without a loss, that means even if he loses here, he'll still have chance to face you or Griever".

"Bah. There are deux things wrong with what you said. Une, I will not lose. Deux, your University have been losing every Duel, so I doutent you're school will move on" the French Duelist scoffed. Shawn was ready to protest when Veina spoke up as the names and faces halted.

"There we have it everyone! Our wonderful Sandra will be facing the self-proclaimed King of Hell, Louis!".

"Well, isn't this chanceux? I get another easy victoire deux days in a row! Hahaha!". Louis strode to the center of the stage to face San, ready to Duel with her Duel Disk already activated (Sandra's LP: 8000). "Well hello. Unfortunately for te, I am your opponent. However, I am an aimable gentleman, so I will let you have the first turn" Louis declared with his usual cocky attitude.

Despite the arrogant words, Sandra's small frown from being stuck with her 'teammates' changed to a smile, confusing Louis as he activated his own device (Louis' LP: 8000). "You know, I was worried about this tournament. With everyone having one of these Trinity cards, I knew I'd have to face someone with my monster or get attacked by one, and I didn't want to hurt anyone" San stated as she drew her opening hand. "However, a meanie like you really makes it easy for me to go all out. So get ready Mr. Frenchy! Because I'm about to kick your ass so hard, you'll be coughing up toenails!".

San's opening words were odd to say the least, but they fired the crowd up and brought a smile to almost everyone who was frowning previously, except for Louis, who was now frowning instead. Before he could retort, Sandra performed her opening move. "I'll set one monster and one card. Your move".

"Tsk, that all? I will show you a real premier move. Behold, I summon the guerrier, Chthonian Berserker! Attack her monster!". An enormous figure shot down from the sky, sending dust flying upon impact with the ground. Before the dust even cleared the being, a large, ripped man wearing a dragonic black helmet, black gauntlets, black metal boots, and grey pants wielding a large warhammer with a ram like head (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200), burst out of the cloud it left, roaring as it swung its weapon down on the face down monster.

"I activate my face down, Backfire! Now every time a Fire monster is destroyed in battle, you take 500 points of damage!" Sandra announced before the attack landed on the face down, a familiar outer space reptile known as UFO Turtle (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). The monster's metal shell burst under the attacker's weapon, but a stream of flames emerged from it, crashing into Louis (Louis' LP: 7500).

"Oh, that blesser so much. But wait, what is this? Oh yes, my guerrier's effect! When he destroys your pathetic monstres, he deals damage to you equal demi of their defense" Louis explained. Even though she didn't understand the french portion, San got the effect when she felt 600 points of damage strike her (Sandra's LP: 7400).

"That's so unfair! You summoned a monster with that much attack and he has that effect!?" San protested.

"Oh, it is juste. His ability lets him be summoned if you have a monstre and I don't without a tribute. He's actually a Level 6 monstre" Louis explained.

"Kinda like Cyber Dragon..."

"Bah, Cyber Dragon's are weak compared to my monstre! Any fool who would use one is, well, a fool" Louis declared. San's eyes flashed at the insult to Cyber Dragon users, but kept her mouth shut surprisingly.

"Oh, he's in trouble" Shawn stated, shaking his head at the French Duelist's statement.

"Why? What'd he do wrong?" Haruka asked.

"He insulted Cyber Dragon users. Tanner used a Cyber deck. It's like he's took a stab at San's raw nerve. I know she already said she was alright with going all out with him, but if she was going to hold back in any way, she won't now" the University representative explained.

"Well, I should use my UFO Turtle's effect, so I can now summon another Fire monster from my deck so long as its attack is lower than 1500" San explained. Crawling out of the shattered shell of the UFO Turtle was a small fox with a flame at the tip of its tail (ATK: 300 DEF: 200). "I select my Fox Fire".

"That petit monstre? Surely you jest"

"Nope. He may be small, but he packs quite a punch when he needs to. So, are you done yet?" San asked.

"I will set une card and end" Louis responded.

"Alright. I'll make this simple and switch my Fox Fire into defense, then set another monster and card. You're turn"

"Not yet! I premier activate my trap, Zero Gravity! Maintenant, all monsters change positions. And since it's now my turn, I'll switch my Berserker back to attaque!" Louis revealed as his monster quickly kneeled then stood back up while Fox Fire went from its curled up stance to standing. "Then, I shall summon another guerrier, Chthonian Soldier". The minion of the Chthonian army appeared next to its superior, who roared at him for some reason (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400).

"Now, I do wish to deal massif damage to you, so Berserker attacking Fox Fire would be bon. However, if I'm correct, I need his attack to destroy your face down monstre. So Chthonian Soldier, destroy the renard!". Doing anything to avoid the Berserker, the Soldier charged forward, ready to cut through Fox Fire easily and into San's Life Points.

"Not before I activate my face down Spirit Barrier! Now as long as I have a monster on the field, I don't take Battle Damage" Sandra proudly exclaimed as Chthonian Soldier chopped Fox Fire up, but the activation of her card created a barrier that deflected the swarm of pixels that were coming for her. "And Fox Fire is definitely a Fire monster, so Backfire kicks in!" Sandra announced as flames erupted from beneath the Chthonian user (Louis' LP: 7000)

"Not mauvais. However, I have yet to truly combattons! Berserker!". Not needing the full command, Chthonian Berserker leapt into the air with his warhammer over his head, and quickly brought it down on the face down monster, which was revealed to be another UFO Turtle (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). "Hah! I knew it! So facile to read. Now, Berserker's ability!" Louis declared as the monster shook the corpse of the UFO Turtle off its hammer, into San (Sandra's LP: 6800).

"But then there's Backfire and UFO Turtle's effect!". UFO Turtle's body erupted into flames this time, sending a stream into Louis (Louis' LP: 6500). The flames cleared, leaving another Fox Fire in place (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

"Of course. I knew you'd summon another renard. Just as I know their abilities to ranimez. I merely planifiai to deal more damage, but that damn trap is in the way" Louis muttered before setting two more cards and signalling his turn was over, meaning the first Fox Fire was back (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

"Excellent! Because now I summon the last of my UFO Turtles!" San declared as the last of the reptiles flew in like a regular UFO, if there was such a thing (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200). "Now I'll deal some major damage. UFO Turtle, attack Berserker!". A yellow laser fired out from one of the windows on the monster's mechanical shell, a suicide move, but considering the combo of Backfire, Spirit Barrier, and UFO Turtle's effect, Louis would be the real one to suffer.

"I pensez not! I activate Mirror Force, reflecting your attack verso!" Louis announced as a reflective barrier appeared between the attack and Berserker, annoyed he didn't get to personally destroy the monster that dared to attack him. "But wait! We're not faits yet! I have a damage dealer as well! Behold, Coffin Seller! Now you take 300 avarie every time a monster or monsters are sent to the grave! It may be petit this time since it's all at the same time, but your tactique is fin". The laser bounced off the barrier in three separate beams, all piercing Sandra's monsters, killing them and taking away some Life Points (Sandra's LP: 6500).

"Now we are droite and your turn is nearly over, leaving you open for moi" Louis snickered.

"Laugh it up Frenchy. I'll set another card and end my turn"

"Insult me, it's just a sign you're faible. I'll prove that using Graceful Charity! Now I draw trois cards, and discard deux. Then I activate Premature Burial to ranimez my recently discarded Chthonian Emperor Dragon!" Louis announced. Bursting out of the ground in a fury was the dragonic ruler of the Chthonian army (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500), roaring as Louis' Life Points decreased, but for a fair price (Louis' LP: 5700). "Then, I shall summon him again, giving him his effect" Louis added as his monster roared further, an aura growing around it.

"This is the fin for you. I am at the top of my jeu. Behold, my monstres attack!". The Chthonian Berserker and Soldier leapt forward while the Emperor Dragon began charging an enormous ball of fire.

"I don't think so! Activate trap, Call of the Haunted! I special summon a UFO Turtle back from my graveyard!" Sandra exclaimed, a purple fog covering her side of the field. From the fog, one of the large, metal shelled reptiles appeared (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200).

"Peh, destroy the lézard Berserker!" Louis commanded. Chthonian Soldier backed off and Emperor Dragon dispersed its flames while the muscular member of the monsters continued forward, smashing his hammer into the UFO Turtle like so many times before. Of course, this meant that San still took damage from Berserker and Coffin Seller's effect (Sandra's LP: 5600), Louis took the repercussions of Backfire (Louis' LP: 5200), and a new monster was summoned by UFO Turtle's effect.

It was an incky black humanoid that seemed almost like a shadow with glowing blue eyes, its body emerging from a love filled crater (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1200). "Now you have to get through my The Thing in the Crater!".

"That petit thing!? Chthonian Soldier, hacher it!" Louis shouted. Enjoying the chance to shine himself, Chthonian Soldier leapt forward, bringing its sword straight down the center of the monster, the only apparent consequence being Backfire (Louis' LP: 4700) as Coffin Seller still did damage (Sandra's LP: 5300). "Now, time for my Chthonain Emp-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Not yet! My monster has an effect as well. You see, when he... it... whatever it was, is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can summon a Pyro monster from my hand. So lets show off with another Fox Fire!" Sandra shouted as the third and final kitsune arrived from the crater left behind (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

"The renard again. Fine, eliminate it and follow through!". Finally up to bat, Chthonian Emperor Dragon fire two large balls of fire. The first enveloped and extinguished Fox Fire, although Louis still paid the price (Louis' LP: 4200). The second continued on and struck San, knocking her back as her Life Points dropped from the attack and Coffin Seller (Sandra's LP: 2600). "This is the fin. You have une more draw, and whatever it is won't sauvons you. Surrender".

Everyone watched, curious as to what Sandra would do. In a situation like this, some people would lose it. Especially if their opponent was this cocky. However, San just smiled. "You kidding? I'm not even using the big guys yet. So, you're done, right?". Glaring at the confident girl, Louis nodded, also allowing Fox Fire's return (ATK: 300 DEF: 200). "Alright! Hmm. Well, you're right, this draw can't save me. However, it may let me get something to save me. I use Pot of Greed!".

Looking intently at her newest cards, San nodded. "Got it. I activate Aetonix Flame! Now all non-Fire attribute and/or non-Fiend type monsters on your side of the field are destroyed, and then I get to summon a Fire attribute and/or Fiend type monster from my graveyard!".

"Quoi!? That is rompu!" Louis exclaimed.

"And broken" Haruka added, not realizing she just repeated Louis' statement, only in English.

"Yeah, but it's a pretty rare card that I was just able to get my hands on recently" Sandra stated, her eyes glancing over to Aito and Kaisuke. A gold trail of smoke formed around San, slowly dancing around her. It began picking up pace, moving more abstractly as time passed. Noone knew when the smoke became a fire, because it was just a tornado of gold fire, eventually expanding out and engulfing Chthonian Soldier and Berserker due to their lack of defense against the card's effect, unlike Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"Now, I'll revive my UFO Turtle!". As the flames dispersed, the steel shelled turtle made its appearance once more (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200).

"De nouveau? How repetitive" Louis sighed.

"Well don't worry, my previous plans with him are over. I have another monster to show off. I offer UFO Turtle to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!". The flesh parts of UFO Turtle suddenly burst into flames, the immense heat causing the shell to split down the middle. Out from the shell appeared a large man wearing heavy metal armor that had spiked studs on the arms and blue cloth coming from the waist and a blue cape that was red on the inside. His hair and eyes were covered with a metal helmet that held no eye holes, only a crown of gold spikes (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1000), but UFO Turtle's disappearance was met with Coffin Seller (Sandra's LP: 2300).

"Now, when Thestalos is summoned, I randomly discard a card from your hand. I choose the right most one. Is it a monster?" Sandra asked as she began explaining her monster's effect.

Holding up the selected card, Louis announced "Infernal Incinerator".

"Excellent! Then you take damage equal to its level times 100! So that's 600 damage!". A ball of fire appeared in Thestalos hand. With an odd wail, he chucked the pyro sphere into Louis (Louis' LP: 3600). "Now, I'll follow up with a suicide attack using Thestalos to get rid of your dragon!". Hearing his master's command, Thestalos formed an orb of fire in each hand, chucking them both at Emperor Dragon. Not one to go down without a fight, Emperor Dragon fired a quick ball of fire from its mouth, then increased its velocity with a flap from its wings. The opposing flames collided, creating a wall of smoke. Thestalos ran forward, using the smoke as a cover to attack again, but Emperor Dragon had the same idea. Both created more fire to attack with, only to collide mid-way through the smoke, engulfing them in a combination of their own and each other's fire.

Due to Backfire and Coffin Seller, Louis (Louis' LP: 3100) and San (Sandra's LP: 2000), did not leave the battle unscathed. "Don't let it end there, attack Fox Fire!". Before Louis could fully recover from Backfire, the kitsune leapt forward and bit into the French Duelist (Louis' LP: 2800). "Now, I'll end my turn by setting my final card. Make your move" Sandra said with confidence.

"You think you have this Duel? I am the Roi de Enfer, King of Hell! I activate Coins from the Underworld! We discard our hands and draw cinq cards from the bottom of our decks" Louis explained. Looking at his new hand, Louis grinned and slid a card into his Duel Disk. "I activate Hero's Return to ranimez a Level 4 or lower guerrier, so long as it's destroyed at the end of the turn. I revive Chthonian Soldier!". Appearing in a sphere of light, something he was unaccustomed to considering who he was, Chthonian Soldier returned to the field (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400).

"Puis, I activate Inferno Reckless Summon! Now I can summon the remainder of my Cthonian Soldiers from my pont, and you can summon back your petit renards!" Louis declared as two more Chthonian Soldiers arrived (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400) (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400), only to be met with two more Fox Fires (ATK: 300 DEF: 200) (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

"Uh oh. I know that maneuver" Haruka gasped lightly. "I mean, anyone can use it, but he talked a lot about how he could use this to summon Dreadroot during the tournament".

"I figured. For monsters like those of the Trinity, it's extremely easy to summon them using this combo" Shawn agreed, reluctantly nodding his head since he knew what was coming next.

"Maintenant, I offer my guerrier's to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!". Once more, a black shadow engulfed the ground beneath the Duelists, taking in the sacrifice of the three soldiers. Rising out of the shadow was the green giant that was Ra's take on Obelisk, The Wicked Dreadroot (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000). Looking down on the miniscule competition it had, Dreadroot bellowed a deep, disturbing laugh, shaking the Fox Fires (ATK: 300 - 150 DEF: 200 - 100) (ATK: 300 - 150 DEF: 200 - 100) (ATK: 300 - 150 DEF: 200 - 100).

"Well... It doesn't matter. He can't deal damage with Spirit Barrier out except through Coffin Seller" Haruka pointed out. "And he needs to destroy her monsters seven times to win, but she only needs them to be destroyed six times to win. She has the advantage really".

"Not really" Strafe stated. "He still has two more cards in his hand. He can turn this around".

"Enfin, I activate Ookazi and Tremenous Fire! I take 500 damage from Tremendous fire, but you take a total of 1800 points in damage!". San's eyes widened as flames shot all around her, the blaze almost unbareable (Sandra's LP: 200) (Louis' LP: 2300).

"I... I thought you ran a Chthonian deck" San wheezed.

"I do. There are flames in enfer, the place of my army. Maintenant, to end this. Fears Knockdown!". Dreadroot roared and shot his fist forward, intending on destroying one of the Fox Fires, and thus San due to Coffin Seller's effect. Everyone held their breath, expecting this to be the end of San. Suddenly, an orange, spiritual version of San appeared before the fox, the Spirit Barrier forming around it to prevent the attack from harming her. Dreadroot tried to press through the attack, but it was too strong, forcing the Wicked God to give up.

"Qu-quoi!? Quoi happened!? This should be fin!" Louis shouted frantically.

"Nope. Not as long as I have Astral Barrier" San stated, motioning to her formerly face down card showing a green spirit taking a beam for a young man. "With this, I can make your attacks direct. Combined with Spirit Barrier's effect, it essentially makes my monsters and I untouchable".

"N-not vrai! Une monstre to your grave from so much as a discard, and I win! This is only a waiting jeu now!" Louis retorted, refusing to give up.

"Right. So, are you done?" San asked through the pain, getting nod from Louis. Drawing her next card, Sandra flinched a bit from a pain in her shoulder. _"The Solid Vision shouldn't hurt this much. He hasn't even hit me with that Wicked God... But could it still hurt me just from being here?.... Oh well! I'll just have to get rid of it!"._

"I activate Painful Choice! Now I take five cards of my choice and let you choose one for me to keep, the rest go to the grave. Take your pick!" San offered as five large holograms of the selected cards appeared before Louis.

"Quoi is this? They're all traps?... I suppose Wall of Revealing Light" Louis decided.

"Okay. Now I activate my own Graceful Charity" Sandra announced as she drew. "Okay, I'll discard these two. Now, I activate Nitro Unit, equipping it to your Dreadroot, so if it's destroyed in battle and sent to the grave, you take damage equal to its ATK. Hearing that, do you want to quit?".

Louis glared at Sandra as an odd pack filled with what he assumed to be Nitrous Oxided attached itself to the back of Dreadroot. Then, Louis began to laugh. "You-you really think I will give up from that bluff? You idiot! I am the vainqueur!".

Shrugging as Louis laughed, Sandra said "Fine. I guess I'll just have to show you my trump card. I send Spirit Barrier, Astral Barrier, and Backfire to the graveyard". Louis stopped laughing when he heard this odd action, his confusions shared by others. "Doing this lets me summon my Sacred Beast" Sandra explained.

Upon hearing those words, Louis' eyes widened as a wall of flames appeared behind Sandra. The flames expanded and contracted, the intensity only growing stronger. Then, the flames took a new shape into an enormous tower. The tower of fire began bending and contorting, until finally it dispersed, leaving a fearsome creature in its place. Flying above Sandra was a long, serpentine dragon with red scales, a two rows of spikes going down its back, and a grey underbelly. It had two stubby legs and two winged arms with a black, see through membrane. It had two rows of teeth, gold markings on its head along with numberous spikes, and a jewel (ATK: 0 DEF: 0). "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!".

"That... that's it? Hah. Haha! You idiot! It has no attack! No use! You perdent!" Louis laughed.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that. It's why I added a bunch of Continuous Trap cards to my graveyard. You see, in addition to need three Continuous Traps being offered for it instead of monsters, Uria gains attack for every Continous Trap in my graveyard. So the three I offered for him, the Call of the Haunted from earlier, the four sent there by Painful Choice, and the two I discarded for Graceful Charity. That's ten. But because of your Dreadroot, the attack goes down to... Gah, I can't do math!" Sandra shouted in confusion of the math.

"F-five thousand" Louis stuttered as Uria roared, flames spouting out of its mouth (ATK: 0 + 10000 - 5000 DEF: 0).

"That's right! Now, show off your strength Uria! Hyper Blaze!". Uria roared once more, firing a stream of fire at Dreadroot. The enormous demon refused defeat and flew over the attack, countering by firing what looked to be an arrow made of shadows. Before it could hit, Uria roared, forming a flaming aura that incinerated the attack. Then, the aura gather to Uria's gem, and fired a thin, but intense beam. Dreadroot defended with a shadowy shield, taking the blow. However, the hit forced Dreadroot back until he was almost on Louis. As the shield fell apart, Dreadroot found himself being hit with an enormous fireball, engulfing his body.

He'd usually be able to take it, but the pack on his back couldn't. The pack exploded, blowing Dreadroot apart, and the rest of Louis' Life Points with it (Louis' LP: 0). As the audience roared in surprise and joy at the victory, Louis was left speechless... for once.

"Oh yeah! I win! Uh-huh! It's my birthday! In your face Frenchy!" Sandra shouted as she hopped around in joy.

"Wow. She beat Louis... I love it" Haruka squealed.

"So do I. Louis likely won't speak until someone he dislikes loses" Strafe agreed. Shawn didn't say anything. He just smiled, happy to see Sandra happy.

_"I bet Tanner's proud of you right now"_

**Original Cards List:**

Chthonian Berserker / Dark / Level 6 / 2100 ATK / 1200 DEF / Warrior / Effect: If your opponent has a monster on their side of the field and you don't, this card does not need a tribute to be normal summoned. When this card destroys an opponents monster in battle, deal damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's DEF.

_A large, growling man with numerous ripling muscles wearing a dragonic black helmet, black gauntlets, black metal boots, and grey pants. He holds a large warhammer with a ram like head with one hand, letting it rest against his shoulder._

**Author's Note:** Well, that's done. I'm sorry this was late. I'm also not doing the preview this chapter. I was recently informed my original plan for the Tournament wasn't correct, so now I'm going to need to work some things out. This, along with the load of work from school, may mean the next chapter could be late. I'm sorry. As an author, I should be able to work past this. I will try to improve. So, I hope this was enjoyable and you will review.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey guys. I know there's a lot I need to say about my absence and such. Too much to put right here, so I'm putting it all in the end of the chapter. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Round Two Concludes, Rookie Of The Neo-Ninjas Vs. Batteryman Battalion

"I don't understand. Why are we in here again?"

"Because we own the place. And I don't expect too much, but the Kaiba family has always entrusted their secrets and such in areas related to their Dueling"

Currently, Corpus and Wise were wandering around in the Duel Academy vault, which was basically an enormous set of underground caverns, all marked and lit with lamps. They had been in and out of many of the passages, each holding something of value, but so far nothing had held anything beneficial to them.

Stopping at a forked passage, Corpus leaned against the wall and sighed. "This is so boring. Nothing here is anywhere near as important as the Sacred Beasts". Pointing to the passage on the right, Corpus continued to say "We go down there and we end up with the Sacred Beasts' room. They're the farthest into the earth, so they were the most important. There's nothing else".

"Well, what about this other pathway?" Wise asked, motioning to the left. "It seems to go down just as far as the Sacred Beasts, so there must be something important there".

"Nuh-uh. Look at it. There are no lights going down there. It's likely just a natural formation" Corpus argued, comparing the unlit path to the Sacred Beasts' path.

"Well if it's not in use, then lets go down there and see if we can make it into something useful for us" Wise commanded, taking a flashlight out of a pack he had been carrying. "Get your light out, we're going to do a little exploring".

"Like Marco Polo? I wanna have a pool game named after me!" Corpus declared, excited at such a thought.

"Right, yours will be to see who can hold their breath under water the longest while chained to the bottom of the pool" Wise growled, just wanting to get moving to see if there was any use in the tunnel.

**University Stadium**

"Alright guys, time for the final Duel of the second round! Here, we get to have our very own Shawn Duel against one of our competitors!" Veina announced, trying to move on with the tournament, although the cheers from Louis' loss were still loud.

Said boy had already returned to his teammates, silent and refusing to look at them. To be the only one of the team to lose so far was humiliating to him, especially with all the gloating he's done. Strafe's previously angered expression was now replaced with a satisfied smile, happy to know his persecutor had been knocked down a few pegs. Haruka couldn't stop giggling, making Louis red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"Now, since the match ups have been made in such a way, we need a Duel between us and Duel Academy" Veina continued, the crowd starting to grow quieter to listen to their teacher. "Since the only opponents left are Aito and Kaisuke, with Aito having already faced a Duel Academy representative, Kaisuke is up to bat! Go on guys, show us a great Duel!".

With their match already chosen, Kaisuke and Shawn moved before one each other, both activating their Duel Disks (Kaisuke's LP: 8000) (Shawn's LP: 8000). Shawn looked at his cards with lazy eyes. He was a bit tired having waited for the other Duels to conclude just so that he could Duel for the first time in the tournament. Kaisuke on the other hand, was sweating a bit. He had already lost once and another would signify him being kicked out of the event.

"So, you wanna go first, or should I?" Shawn offered with a small yawn.

Taking offense in the gesture, Kaisuke growled and whipped a card off the top of his deck. "I will, just so you won't get a chance to do a thing against me!"

"Right, whatever you say"

"Exactly! And I'll begin with a monster face-down, and that'll be all" Kaisuke stated as a card appeared before him.

"Defensive. You started your last Duel like that and it was a pretty good start, so I shouldn't underestimate you" Shawn observed, drawing a card from his deck. "However, you did lose that Duel, and I don't plan on losing since my school's been getting knocked around a fair deal, so the only answer is that I'm going to win this Duel"

"Huh. He seems different. Less kind then when he was standing here with us" the girl of the Institute's team noted.

"He's in his Duel mode, where all Duelists focus on the end goal. And with his team in a bad position, he can't afford to lose" Strafe explained.

Appearing before Shawn was the ninjato wielding member of the Neo-Ninjas, Neo-Ninja of Kenjutsu (A: 1600 D: 1200). "I summon Neo-Ninja of Kenjutsu and have him attack your face-down monster". Speeding across the field in a blur, Kenjutsu appeared between Kaisuke and his face down card, which now had an X-shaped slash mark on it. The card disappeared, showing a purple, robotic like being with a thin body with a 4 on it, a rain drop shaped head with the recycling symbol on it, and electricity flowing over it, as well as the X-shaped slash on it that was from Kenjutsu (A: 0 D: 0).

The monster burst into pixels, allowing Kenjutsu to return to his master, its attack increasing from the defeat of its opponent thanks to his effect (A: 1600 + 400 D: 1200). " As you've just seen, my monster gains attack when he destroys one of your monsters. But it's odd. 0 attack, 0 defense, and I don't see its effect doing anything. A peculiar choice for your first turn" Shawn analyzed.

"Batteryman AAA is very odd, but you'll see his effect is highly useful" Kaisuke replied.

"Fine. I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn" Shawn announced.

"Perfect! Because now I summon a second Batteryman AAA!" Kaisuke declared as a second monster appeared, only this one was slightly different from the first. It was green to its first companion's purple, it seemed slightly less active, and its head wasn't like a rain drop, but round with two extensions that seemed almost like cat ears (A: 0 D: 0).

"Odd, he doesn't seem exactly like his friend"

"That's because Batterymen AAA are meant to be together, so they were also made to differentiate in appearance. But now, I use his effect. Since he was normal summoned, I can special summon his friend from the graveyard in defense!" Kaisuke explained as the first Batteryman AAA appeared next to the second one, both high fiving each other, sending sparks flying.

"Interesting... But I don't see how this is effective, besides a small wall if they were in defense" Shawn stated.

Chuckling, Kaisuke lifted a card from his hand and said "Fodder. I need ammo to use the effect of one of my stronger Batterymen's effect. Behold, Fuel Cell Batteryman!". Slapping the card onto his Duel Disk, another Batteryman appeared before Kaisuke. This one was larger, with body shaped more like a hydrogen fuel cell, which even had H and O, the chemical symbols for hydrogen and oxygen on it. Its overall color was pink, with a round head that had a green gem on it. But more like its body and less like other Batterymen, its limbs weren't round, but more prism shaped (A: 2100 D: 0).

"Fuel Cell Batteryman is a powerhouse in my deck. He can be special summoned from my hand so long as I have at least one face-up Batteryman on the field. Additionally, once per turn, I can tribute a Batteryman on my side of the field besides himself to return a card on your side of the field to your hand. So I'll send your Kenjutsu to your hand. I don't want one of those face-downs to be a Rush Recklessly or something" Kaisuke commanded. Fuel Cell released a powerful burst of electricity at Kenjutsu to open the field to attack, using the green Batteryman AAA as a tribute, saddening the purple one a bit. Before the electricity hit, Kenjutsu disappeared, being replaced by Fuel Cell, sending the Batteryman to Kaisuke's hand.

"Too bad. My Advanced Replacement Technique allows me to switch the target of card that targets one of my Neo-Ninjas with another monster, and your Fuel Cell is a perfect choice. Additionally, I get to draw a card. Pretty sweet deal, huh?" Shawn chuckled as he drew a card, and his now face-up trap disappeared, allowing Kenjutsu to return.

"So what? Do I need to say I can summon Fuel Cell again? Because I will" Kaisuke retorted as the large Batteryman returned as well since the first Batteryman AAA was still around (A: 2100 D: 0). "And since I just summoned him again, I'm free to use his effect again!". Once more, Fuel Cell tributed his fellow Batteryman, and fired a stream of electricity at Kenjutsu.

"Not yet. I activate Specialist Swap. I'll return Kenjutsu to my hand on my own and summon a different Neo-Ninja, who wil be the new target of your effect" Shawn interrupted as Kenjutsu disappeared.

"Why would he do that? It'll be returned to his hand regardless" Haruka pondered.

"Unless its effect activates the moment it's summoned, then he may just gain something" Strafe commented.

Returning back to the Duel, the Neo-Ninja Shawn selected appeared before him, which was the landscaping member known as Neo-Ninja of Chi-mon (A: 900 D: 1000). "This is Neo-Ninja of Chi-mon. When he's summoned, I can activate a Temple Base - Center of Neo-Ninjutsu from my hand, deck, or graveyard". The arena was quickly transformed into the base of operations for the Neo-Ninjas, surprising quite a few people.

"It doesn't matter! He still ends up in your hand!" Kaisuke argued as the electricity struck the Neo-Ninja, returning him to Shawn's hand. "Now, with your field totally clear besides that Field Spell, Fuel Cell will strike you directly!". Another stream of electricity appeared from Fuel Cell's hands, striking Shawn as his entire body was electrocuted by the lone monster on the field (Shawn's LP: 5900). "Now, I'll end my turn by activating Card Trader. Your move" Kaisuke ended as a shady looking man wearing a black cape and top hat, as well as white gloves and a metal mask appeared behind him.

Shaking off the effects of the Solid Vision electricity, Shawn drew his next card. Looking over his hand, Shawn frowned at what he had. "Hehe, you really should work on your poker face. There's no way you can bluff about having anything good now" Kaisuke chuckled.

"Hm? Oh, sorry, I just don't like how many cards I'm going to have to use to take the lead here. I'd like to show less of my cards so I'd still have some surprises for later in the tournament" Shawn answered. Shawn took two cards from his hand, placing both on his Duel Disk, summoning the weapon master Neo-Ninja of Shurikenjutsu (A: 1200 D: 1100) and bringing back the sword wielder Neo-Ninja of Kenjutsu (A: 1600 D: 1200). "Now, before you start complaining, this is one of my Temple Base's effects, allowing to normal summon twice so long as the second normal summon is a Neo-Ninja" Shawn spoke up, answering a number of people's questions.

"It doesn't matter. I'll just return one to your hand and destroy the other" Kaisuke stated as he scanned the monsters for any stat changes, satisfied to see none.

"Yeah, you would. But then again, I've got a number of moves I can still do. For example, when my Shurikenjutsu here is summoned, I can add an Equip Spell card from my deck to my hand. But I'll activate that card immediately, equiping Rusted Blade - Rust Edge to my Kenjutsu, increasing its attack by 800!" Shawn declared. A large sword akin to a broadsword that was rusted over with numerous chips in it appeared in Kenjutsu's right hand, replacing the ninjato in it (A: 1600 + 800 D: 1200). "With this, Kenjutsu will be able to obliterate your Fuel Cell!".

The stronger Neo-Ninja of the two on the field ran across the field, swinging Rust Edge over its head to slice Fuel Cell in half, but was blocked as the monster caught it with both hands. Kenjutsu merely let go of the weapon, attacking with his ninjato, beheading the Batteryman, and taking his new weapon back so it didn't get caught in the resulting explosion of electricity (Kaisuke's LP: 7700).

"Now a few things happens. As you know, Kenjutsu's attack grows due to his victory" the Black Dorm student started as Kenjutsu lifted Rust Edge over his head in victory (A: 2400 + 400 D: 1200). "Then, my Temple Base gains a Ninjutsu Counter because one of my Neo-Ninjas inflicted damage to you. And for every Ninjutsu Counter on Temple Base, my Neo-Ninjas gain 100 attack and defense". As some of the field began to light up from the Ninjutsu Counter, Shurikenjutsu and Kenjutsu looked ecstatic from their increased strength (A: 1200 + 100 D: 1100 + 100) (A: 2800 + 100 D: 1200 + 100).

"Now, since your field is clear for me to attack, Shurikenjutsu will get involved!". The Neo-Ninja jumped onto the back of its companion, then jumped off him into the air. There, he spun in the air, releasing a rain of shuriken onto Kaisuke (Kaisuke's LP: 6400). This of course added more lights to Temple Base, and more strength to the Neo-Ninjas (A: 1300 + 100 D: 1200 + 100) (A: 2900 + 100 D: 1300 + 100).

Removing the holograms so they could disappear, Kaisuke glared at Shawn, despising him for flipping their positions so quickly. "You think this is over? It hasn't even begun! I'm fighting for my school here, and I've already lost once, so I can't lose again!"

Shaking his head, Shawn replied "I don't expect you to back down, but I'll tell you now I won't back down. My school hasn't one a Duel yet, and they're depending on me. Unless you find a way to take the lead once more, I'm going to take you down next turn. I can practically guarantee it"

"Guarantee it?" Kaisuke repeated, his brow twitching in anger. "I can guarantee that you'll be the loser once I unleash my ultimate power!". Ripping the next card off the top of his deck, Kaisuke looked through his hand, contemplating whether it was good enough or not. "I'll use my Card Trader's effect to return a card to my deck and draw a new one" the Japanese teen decided, placing a card in his deck, which then initiated an automatic shuffle, and drew a new one.

"Next, I activate the effect of Banner of Courage, which increases the attack of my monsters by 200 during my Battle Phase only" the Obelisk Blue student explained as a large banner with an odd design appeared behind him.

"Why would he do that? I mean, it's obvious he needs a boost in battle, but he has no way of combating Kenjutsu right now" Melinda asked in confusion.

"Not sure. It's likely fodder for that Hamon creature we heard about, but I get the feeling he wouldn't have bothered explaining its effect if he could summon it" Jewels analyzed.

"Now, because you defeated some of my monsters, I'll return the favor with my strongest Batteryman" Kaisuke announced.

"Strongest? You have no monsters on the field, and I've learned the strongest always require a cost of some sort" Shawn noted.

Chuckling darkly, Kaisuke responded with "Of course. You see, for my strongest, I need to remove Batterymen from the graveyard. Two to be exact. You provided him with the necessary offering. So sending both AAA out of play, I'll summon Batteryman Industrial Strength!". As electrical energy surged from Kaisuke's graveyard, taking the forms of the AAA, they collided and formed a new Batteryman, shaped a lot like a car battery with arms and a head on a wheel, using two jumper cables (one red and one blue) attached to it as weapons (A: 2600 D: 0).

Whistling at the easy summoning of such a strong monster, Shawn announced "That is one strong monster. You could take out the King of Games Dark Magician with that. And pretty easy to summon too, that's a keeper. Too bad it's not strong enough to face Kenjutsu"

This only made Kaisuke's dark chuckle turn into full blown laughter. "Hahahahaha! You're a riot! Not because you're funny, but because you're so clueless! Industrial Strength's abilities lie in not just its attack or summoning, but it's other effect". Taking Fuel Cell out of his graveyard and pocketing it, Kaisuke continued. "By removing a Thunder monster in my graveyard from play, I can destroy a monster and a spell or trap on your side of the field. So I'll get rid of your Kenjutsu and Temple Base!"

Sparks flew from the ends of the jumper cables before a red tinted stream of electricity flew from the red cable, electrocuting Kenjutsu, while the blue cable sent a blue tinted stream into the Temple Base, making it explode into pixels. "Now, with your Temple Base gone, your Shurikenjutsu loses its power up" Kaisuke roared, happy to be taking the lead once more while Shurikenjutsu shuddered, losing its strength and friend, and knowing what would be coming soon (A: 1400 - 200 D: 1300 - 200).

Shawn frowned, but pointed to Rust Edge, which seemed to have been thrown into the sky during Kenjutsu's electric death. "I'm not happy this effect had to be activated, but when the monster Rust Edge is equipped to is destroyed, you take 800 points of damage". Kaisuke grimaced as the sword descended, slashing through his torso (Kaisuke's LP: 5600).

"Whatever. Because now, I get to put you back in your place! Industrial Strength, shock him with your strength!". Sparks flew once more from the ends of the jumper cables, Industrial Strength then put them together, creating one large, purple tinted stream of electricity. The stream grew larger from an aura created by Banner of Courage (A: 2600 + 200 D: 0), and enveloped Shurikenjutsu, completely eliminating it and hitting Shawn (Shawn's LP: 4300).

"Haha! Take that! Your field is clear and you're almost at half your Life Points! I'm going to win!" Kaisuke shouted as Industrial Strength's strength returned to normal (A: 2800 - 200 D: 0).

Shawn could only frown as he drew his next card. He needed to get rid of Industrial Strength, this turn. He couldn't just set a monster or a trap, because Industrial Strength would blow both of them away. Sure, there were no more Thunder monsters in Kaisuke's graveyard, but something as simple as Graceful Charity could fix that. Then, he saw the card he drew. "Dang. And here I was, thinking I was about to get my ass handed to me" Shawn sighed in relief, confusing everyone.

"What are you talking about? You're in deep shit right now" Kaisuke cursed.

"Yeah, I am. But, I've always got a way to get ahead" Shawn answered. "For example, you remember Neo-Ninja of Chi-mon, right? You sent him to my hand after you targeted Kenjutsu with your Fuel Cell's effect, but I switched it around. Well I've still got him, and his effect is as good as ever" Shawn declared as the dirt moving Neo-Ninja dug out of the ground before Shawn (A: 900 D: 1000). With the Neo-Ninja, the large, mountain stationed HQ of the Neo-Ninjas reappeared as well.

"Now, because I have Temple Base out, I can summon another Neo-Ninja, so say hello to Neo-Ninja of Taijutsu" Shawn welcomed his scientifically modified fist fighter (A: 2000 D: 1000). "Before you go off on some speech or whatever, I know he's not as strong as your Industrial Strength. This is why I'll also activate Monster Reborn to summon my Neo-Ninja of Shurikenjutsu from the graveyard". Shurikenjutsu returned to the field once more, and immediately opened his duffel bags, searching for a weapon.

"Now, to make sure I take out that powerhouse of yours, I'm taking out one of the big guns of Equip Spells in my deck using Shurikenjutsu's effect" University of Dueling's only hope stated as Shurikenjutsu took out a large scroll, the length of hi own arm and thicker. "This is the Ultimate Forbidden Scroll. Its power makes it one of the coveted items of the Neo-Ninja, but at the same time, uses dark powers to do so, which causes a draw back". As if to prove Shawn's point, Shurikenjutsu opened the scroll, unleashing an ominous aura around the Neo-Ninja (A: 1200 + 1500 D: 1100). "It looks good now, but at the end of my turn, it'll destroy my monster and deal me 1000 points of damage"

Despite the rather fair draw back to the increase in power, Kaisuke could only growl and curse. He knew that with that increase in power, Shawn would be able to flip things around again and once more take the lead. "Now, Shurikenjutsu, attack that Batteryman!". Holding on to one end of the scroll, Shurikenjutsu through the rest of it into the air, showing an intricate design of symbols and kanji on it. Smoke rose from the ink, and out of that smoke appeared an enormous number of kunai, swarming down on Industrial Strength, while just a few hit Kaisuke (Kaisuke's LP: 5500).

"As you know, because I dealt damage to you, my Temple Base gains a Ninjutsu Counter, and with it, all my Neo-Ninjas gain 100 attack and defense" Shawn added, simply for the effect of annoying Kaisuke (A: 2700 + 100 D: 1100 + 100) (A: 2000 + 100 D: 1000 + 100) (A: 900 + 100 D: 1000 + 100). "Now, with your Life Points open once more, I'll have Chi-mon deliver an attack". Now, the first warrior of the turn moved forward, shoving the drill straight into Kaisuke's chest, an act that widened the teen's eyes (Kaisuke's LP: 4500).

And of course, this increased the Neo-Ninjas' power further as the Temple Base was lighting up (A: 2800 + 100 D: 1200 + 100) (A: 2100 + 100 D: 1100 + 100) (A: 1000 + 100 D: 1100 + 100). "Give him no time to recover Taijutsu!" Shawn commanded, encouraging the muscular Neo-Ninja to leap over the returning Chi-mon, planting a kick at the same spot Chi-mon hit in his descent (Kaisuke's LP: 2300).

"S-screw you! You're turn's over! You attacked with all your monsters! So end your turn and let your monster die and take the damage!" Kaisuke exclaimed.

"True, but that doesn't mean my attack's over. You see, Shurikenjutsu has two effects. In addition to adding an Equip Spell to my hand, he can remove one from himself. This usually doesn't sound good, but this gives him an extra attack. And considering the card I'm taking off, it's a double plus" Shawn explained as Shurikenjutsu ripped the scroll in half (A: 2900 - 1500 D: 1300). With the scroll gone, the aura disappeared, and the Neo-Ninja brightened up. So much, he already took initiative and ran across the Temple Base in a blur, running straight past Kaisuke, then running back to his spot again. During this, he had released shuriken that were a bit slower than him from both sides, so by the time he had gotten back, they were just hitting Kaisuke (Kaisuke's LP: 900).

"I think that's enough to end my turn" Shawn gloated casually, his monsters chuckling with him as they grew stronger (A: 1400 + 100 D: 1300 + 100) (A: 1100 + 100 D: 1200 + 100) (A: 2200 + 100 D: 1200 + 100).

"Is it just me, or is Shawn acting a little... not like himself?" Melinda asked, noting the odd gloating style he was taking on.

"I hate to admit it, but you're right. Something's going on with him... I don't like it" Jewels expressed her concern, making Melinda realize she should have stayed silent.

Kaisuke on the other hand, couldn't keep his mouth closed if he tried. He was panting heavily, taking in all the air he could. The simultaneous attacks from Solid Vision, and in the same spot, really did a number on him. He wasn't ready to back down though. Without his usual roar of self-confidence, he drew his next card. The second his eyes landed on it, he began laughing. It was a weak laugh, but it showed he wasn't going to go down.

"You really thought-ha-that you had me beat? I'm not going to go-ha-down anytime soon! I activate Soul Absorption!". While the card seemed useless right now, everyone knew what it meant immediately, especially when the lights in the Temple Base began flickering. "Using this and my-ha-two other cards, I'll the monster that carries a title noone can face, Lord of Striking Thunder! I summon you, Hamon!"

Electricity shot out of any light, circuit, or other energy run device in the Temple Base, building together into the Sacred Beast version of Ra, Hamon (A: 4000 D: 4000).

"!"

"Do you see it!? Do you see the monster that will insure my victory!? If not, then you're lucky, because he's going to deliver a deadly blow to you right now!" Kaisuke exclaimed before falling back, laughing in a maniacal manner. Hamon meanwhile, decided to go for the weakest of the group, Chi-mon, to deal the most damage possible. With nothing to defend the Neo-Ninja with, it was wide open as Hamon released an thundrous roar that could burst eardrums, sending lightning from its mouth and at the unfortunate warrior (Shawn's LP: 1500).

The sudden drop in Life Points wasn't the worst part though. Hamon's abilities as a Sacred Beast made the damage all to real, sending volts upon volts of its power into the ninja Duelist, making him scream in agony. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!". Shawn fell forward, his body too weak to support him.

"You feel that? That's the end of the Duel! You can't fight anymore! The fact you're not ashes should be enough for you to be happy!" Kaisuke roared. The comment made the teachers worried. They'd have to give the Duel to Kaisuke if Shawn was really out of it, but more importantly, they knew that Shawn may not be in a very healthy position.

"I-I-I c-can s-still D-d-duel" Shawn suddenly responded, although he was only able to get it out shakily, which also described his movements as he struggled to get up.

This didn't put Kaisuke off, as he just gave a venomous grin. "That may be true for now, but I forgot to mention something about Hamon. When he destroys an opponent's monster in battle, he deals 1000 points of damage". Shawn's eyes widened as Hamon gave another, somewhat smaller roar, sending even more volts into his weakened body. This time, the blow knocked him off his feet, sending him bouncing off the hard stadium floor, until he finally landed face down.

"That's it for ya! You may have taken the first one, with consciousness, but there's no way you survived that one! It's finished!" Kaisuke announced before erupting into another round of laughter.

"I-I may not be able to see things, but I can just hear it's not good. Shawn, you need to get up to end the Duel" Veina spoke into her mic, hoping to get the student up. The boy gave no response though. "Shawn, you don't have to end the Duel, just please let us know you're okay" the boy's ex-Headmistress pleaded. Yet again, she got no answer.

As the audience began whispering in concern, one member couldn't stand idly by. Rushing onto the stage, Jewels kneeled by her loved one, shaking him lightly. "Please wake up Shawn, please. I just need to see you're alright. Just get up". Like before, the girl got no response, which only prompted her to shake harder, tears forming in her eyes. "Shawn, please. Wake up, please. I can't stand this. Get up. Get up". Nothing. "Shaaaaaaaaaaawwwwnnn!"

**Original Cards List:**

Ultimate Forbidden Scroll / Equip Spell: This card can only be equipped to a monster with "Neo-Ninja" in its name. The equipped monster gains 1500 ATK. At the end of the turn this card was equipped, destroy the equipped monster and deal 1000 points of damage to this card's controller.

_Neo-Ninja of Seishin-teki Kyoyo holding a large scroll, leaking an ominous aura._

**Author's Note**: Alright, so here we are. Now, to get down to business. Honestly, there's no excuse for what I've done. I do have 'excuses' but they don't cover for it. It was Christmas, I got caught up in the holidays first. Following it, my dad had heart surgery, so focus was all on him for the time. Then the next semester of school started just as my grandmother died. By the time all this stuff was clear, I had lost a bit of my spark for writing this story. And I gave you guys no warning. For this, I am truly sorry. If you are reading this of course, this means you're one faithful fan. I thank you greatfully for putting up with me. At this point, whether you review is up to you, but I would greatly appreciate it. I promise the next chapter won't take as long.


	46. Chapter 46

Hey guys. I wanna thank those of you who have continued to read my story after that hiatus and have told me you've accepted me back. For those of you who may have any bitter feelings, I deserve them... for the record, I don't want to sound like some emo kid or like it was a big deal the story was on hiatus when I'm just an amateur author, but I just know I've see stories I like disappear and it's disappointing. Anyways, I'm moving on to the chapter, but before I do so, I forgot to mention last time that it was DtecnoKira who came up with Ultimate Forbidden Scroll. Sorry Kira-Mikoto. I don't own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Unexpected Back Up

"Can we turn back yet?"

"No"

"Why not? We've been walking forever! We've already gone farther than where the Sacred Beasts were"

"Exactly!"

"What?"

Wise sighed, tired of Corpus' inability to stay focused. The two had continued their exploration of the unknown tunnel for some time now, and still hadn't gotten to the end. "Think about it you fool, the farther down we go, the more valuable things are. The Sacred Beasts themselves weren't as far down as this tunnel, and they're priceless to our plans. Whatever's at the end of this tunnel is even more valuable than the Sacred Beasts because we're going even further in"

"Or it's a trick tunnel meant to fool thieves until they fall into a trap" Corpus pointed out, making Wise freeze for a moment.

"That... that's not it. We haven't see one trap yet, so why would they put them after all the priceless stuff?" Wise reasoned.

"Maybe, but I-.... whoa"

"Whoa? Whoa what?" Wise asked, as he had his attention on Corpus for too long. Following the man's eyes, Wise saw exactly what Corpus was refering to. They had reached the end of the tunnel. Before the two was a large wall made of gold. Intricate designs were etched and grafted onto it, in a fashion that seemed to be telling a story of some sort. Neither individual focused too much on those however. The important thing was what was hanging from a set of chains connected to the wall.

"I... I can't believe it. Why would they... Corpus, lets get to work. We're taking this up above for examination"

**Beach**

Haseo was getting tired. He had been following the black cloaked quartet for a while now, and he still had no idea what they wanted. As far as he could see, the city was far off. "Is there any reason for us to go on any further? You have me isolated as it is" Haseo asked, getting annoyed enough to drop the dramatics for a moment.

"Well, I think we are far enough. What do you think?" one of the cloaked group asked.

"Sure, why not? Besides, I want to reveal our true forms now" another agreed. The group ripped their cloaks off all at once to reveal their true appearance.

"Behold Haseo! The faces of your doom!" the apparent leader of the group declared, starting a group laughter. After a few seconds, they realized that Haseo hadn't reacted, and checked to see if he hadn't run off.

Instead, it turned out they had just all happened to throw their cloaks on Haseo at the same time. "I think you should be a bit more careful where you throw these things" Haseo suggested as he pulled the tangled mess of clothing off himself. When all the cloaks were off him, and on the beach which made the group groan at how sandy they'd get, Haseo looked up to see the group that was challenging him, and was more than shocked

All of them were covered in spandex, with boots and gloves over their respective appendages, belts around their waists, and their heads masked in helmets. There was also the matter of the Battle City Duel Disks on their left arms. Only one member of the group was a female, with her spandex being white with black gloves, belt, boots, and Duel Disk. Her helmet was also white, while the face was covered in a large, black visor shaped like a heart.

The one directly next to the girl had an inverted pattern, with black spandex and helmet, white gloves, boots, belt, and Duel Disk. Instead of a black heart shaped visor, he had a white star visor on his helmet.

Then another one of them was standing on the shoulders of the two. His spandex was grey, with silver gloves, belt, boots, and Duel Disk. His visor was also silver (predictably) and this one shaped like a crescent moon.

The last one was standing before the other three, likely the leader of the group, and by far the oddest of all. His spandex was red on his righ arm, green on the left arm, blue on the right leg, orange on the left one, purple at the torso, and had a yellow helmet. His gloves, boots, belt, and visor were all gold. His visor was shaped into a large X.

"Who... who are you people?"

"We are the Enforcers of Justice!" the only female announced, punching the air before pointing her arms to her right.

"We are the Defenders of Light!" the one next to the girl declared, punching the air as well before pointing his arms to his left.

"We take down those who we see unfit!" the grey one on top of the little pyramid exclaimed, drawing a circle in the air with his arms before punching both arms down.

Flipping backwards, then forward, then into the air to land on top of the grey stranger's shoulders in a feat of athleticism, the leader concluded by saying "We are the Super Sentai Duelists!"

Haseo blinked at the odd group. As an actor, he had seen and performed in many odd things. Heck, he knew his own mannerisms were considered odd. But these people... he was beginning to wonder if everyone Wise was sending against him was from some sort of comedy show he was planning.

"Haha! Look my fellows! He is in so much fear that he cannot speak!" the leader laughed as he jumped down from his companion, who then jumped off the other two.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mr.... I don't know what to call you in particular" Haseo stated. Mr. Super? Mr. Sentai? He had no clue.

"I am Super Sentai Rainbow Duelist!" the leader declared. "Our lovely female is Super Sentai White Duelist, with her brother being Super Sentai Black Duelist, and the original member of the group who gathered us and gave me control, Super Sentai Grey Duelist" the man explained.

"... I... I'm sorry, I'm having trouble accepting all this" Haseo stated. He was getting so disturbed by this that he couldn't do anything theatrical. These oddballs were being so much more theatrical then him, it just seemed to drain him of his usual attitude... not that he wouldn't try. "I just find it odd that Wise would hire an actor who looks like he's ready to lead a gay pride parade... no offense"

"Wh-wh-what!?" Rainbow stuttered, deeply offended by the insult, so much that his team members also recoiled in shock at the accusation.

"I said no offense, but honestly, your costume is spandex and your character is Super Sentai RAINBOW Duelist, both of which can be oriented with gay culture. I'm not saying it's a bad thing since we're all equapl, I'm just surprised none of your fellow actors have told you this" Haseo defended his accusation.

"Lies!" White declared.

"Rainbow's colorful appearance makes him shine out over us, showing his role as the leader!" Black roared.

Nodding his head with his hand to his chin, Grey said "Even I, the original Super Sentai Duelist, see him as a stronger man than I. So the only way he would be gay is being a strong man means you're gay, in which case, Rainbow is very gay!"

An enormous sweatdrop rolled down the back of Haseo's head at Grey's declaration. None of the others nearby found this to be an issue, even though Grey had shouted his leader was gay, albeit with a condition to its meaning, but still.

Finding this whole thing to be too weird and too annoying to deal with, Haseo addressed the group. "Um, as wonderful as it is for you actors to support one another, I need to get moving, so unless you have any real reason for me to stay, I'm going to head back to my boat and get moving as soon as possible"

"No you won't!" Rainbow shouted, pointing at the young man firmly. "You see, we don't want a fiend like you to move on to see the wise Wise! As such, we've planted explosives on your boat the second you got off!"

"Wh-what!? Why would you do that!?" Haseo shouted.

"Because you're evil! We know you want Wise's great power to conquer the world like the villain you are, so we're going to destroy your vessel!". Rainbow then cupped his masked chin, saying "However, we're good guys, and we have to honor even our foes. So we'll offer you this. Duel all four of us! If you refuse, we blow your ship up automatically. If you defeat us, then you can move on and we'll deactivate the bombs"

"Four against one? That's hardly fair" Haseo growled.

"Of course not! You'll Duel us one-on-one. If you defeat one of us, you'll Duel the next one" Rainbow explained. "But that's where another condition comes in. You must beat all of us within an particular time limit of twenty minutes. If you are unable to beat us within that time, then your ship blows up regardless"

"Then you all likely play stall decks, which would delay my performance and allow those bombs to go off" Haseo pointed out.

"Never! We play with decks we love, and none of them are stalling decks! Now hurry up! You want to leave this island, right? Well there's multiple cruise ships coming in within half an hour all night! You'll never be able to leave if you don't get out of here soon!" Rainbow announced.

"This is unfair! Even if I defeat you all within the right amount of time, the run back to my boat would take too long and I'd be stuck here until tomorrow!" Haseo reasoned. Despite the fact the Super Sentai Duelists were supposedly 'good guys', they began laughing at Haseo's misfortune. There were just too many variables that were against him. What was worse, he'd likely get worn down from facing this group, making it easier for another enemy to arrive while he was stuck on the island and fight him. Haseo knew he wasn't invincible. It was looking to be hopeless...

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

Haseo's head snapped backwards as he and the Super Sentai Duelists tried to find the source of the voice. The speaker wasn't hard to find, as they came running toward the small group of enemies, with an appearance that made the men blush.

It was Dove. The third year student of the University was dressed in a white, one piece bathing suit, but it was open on the sides, showing lots of skin. She was shimmering as water dripped off her volptuous form. Pointing at the assassins, Dove shouted "You guys aren't nice! Picking on poor Haseo like that!"

"Seriously, he's one kid. If he was with his friends, then you could pick on him" another familiar voice added. Haseo then shook his head and realized Dove was being followed by Boa, Raven, and Bat.

"Y-You guys!? What are the four of you doing here you villains!?" Haseo exclaimed, pointing at the group in an accusing, and overly dramatic, manner.

"Please, don't call us villains. So we've been linked to the death of your friend, we have our reasons" Boa growled, tired of everyone making him out to be a bad guy just because he didn't want to explain his actions.

"Indeed. Besides, at the moment you should be following the philosophy that the enemy of your enemy is your friend" Raven retorted.

"Enemy of my enemy? How are these guys your enemies?"

"They're being really loud and making the beach less enjoyable, so they're our enemies for the time being" Bat answered, earning a sweatdrop from Haseo. He was getting mixed up in so much odd behavior lately it wasn't funny... okay, maybe just a little.

Of course, the Super Sentai Duelists were deaf, and were shocked to hear what the animal named group was saying. "You accuse us of disturbing the peace!? Scoundrels! If you're looking for a battle, you have one!" Rainbow challenged.

Even though he was still a bit confused, Haseo knew an opening when he got one. "Wait, are you saying that these guys can take my place in the Duels?"

"We shall accept it! However, if one of them loses, then we blow your ship up!" Rainbow agreed.

Haseo turned to the group, ready to ask them a favor he didn't want to ask them, but was stopped when Dove planted her index finger to his lips. "Don't say a word. You may not like us, but we're not bad people. This may not change your opinion of us, but we want to at least give you a reason to consider changing our impression on you guys". Haseo looked into Dove's eyes, seeing her sincerity, and nodded. With the Duel issue covered, he began his run back to his boat, praying he'd be able to get out in time before the cruise ships arrived.

Smiling that she was getting through to some of Tanner's friends, Dove turned to the Super Sentai Duelists, her smile now filled with confidence. Pumping her fist before her, she shouted "Alright then! Who's my opponent!?", fitting on her now activated Duel Disk in the process (Dove's LP: 8000).

"I will!" White replied, turning her Duel Disk on (SSWD's LP: 8000). "I know my fellows wouldn't face a female opponent, so I will face you in their place!". Then taking the first move, White announced "And since you technically challenged me, I get to be the one with the first move, and the strongest possible I might add!"

"I doubt you'd get that luck with your first hand" Dove giggled.

"Really? Behold! Polymerization! I fuse the Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to summon Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!". For an instant, a man dressed in green spandex with feathers on his arms and covering the majority of his head with large wings and a women with pale skin and black hair that was ashy gray at the ends wearing red spandex and a gold headdress appeared before Super Sentai White.

Then, the two were sucked into a portal, mixing their features together rapidly before a new being flew out. This being was a muscular humanoid wearing black spandex that was red in a flame design at its forearms, shins, pelvis, and near its pecs. Its feet were dragonic which matched a long tail and it had a set of feathered wings like the man used to make him. A green helmet covered the majority of his face which matched armor on its forearms with the right one having three large, claw-like blades emerging from it (A: 2100 D: 1200).

"My Phoenix Enforcer is an extremely powerful hero, being able to face any enemy and not die! However, he's not the strongest. First, I activate the Spell, Legacy of a Hero. Since I have another Polymerization! Now, I fuse my Phoenix Enforcer with the Elemental Hero Sparkman in my hand!" White exclaimed as another man appeared next to Phoenix Enforcer, this one wearing blue spandex with gold armor here and there and an unusual visor like helmet. The man and Phoenix Enforcer both entered another portal, mixing their features together until another new being emerged.

This one was also a muscular male with green spandex covering its body. This one had shiny metal armor at certain spots, including clawed gloves that covered most of its forearm, taloned boots, armor over the outer thigh, a helmet with numerous spikes, and large mechanical wings (A: 2500 D: 2100). "Meet Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer! In addition to his weaker forms indestructible ability, he also gains 300 attack for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard!" Super Sentai White laughed as the images of Avian, Burstinatrix, Phoenix Enforcer, and Sparkman appeared behind Shining Phoenix Enforcer before entering its form in rays of light (A: 2500 + 1200 D: 2100).

"Wow. Strong monster for your first turn" Dove admired. "But, you only have one card left"

"Not for long! I activate Legacy of a Hero! Since I have at least two Level 4 or higher Elemental Heroes in my graveyard, I can draw three cards" White announced, using her last card to gain three more. And the cards she drew made her smile behind her helmet. _"Ring of Destruction, Mystical Space Typhoon, and Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus. With these, there's no way she'll be able to destroy or harm my monster"_

"I'll end by setting these three cards, your move" White announced proudly.

"Wow. Strong monster and three face downs to back it up. You've got a powerful wall there!" Dove chirped, not that affected by the set up against her as she drew. Then, looking at her cards, she said "Too bad I'm just going to blow them away"

"What? How do you plan to do that?"

"Like this! I'll start with Giant Trunade, sending all your face downs there back to your hand" Dove stated as a huge gust of wind forced White's face down cards back to her hand.

"Tsk, it's not over fiend! I still have an incredibly strong, indestructible hero on my side of the field!" White retorted.

"But my turn's not over. He may not last forever. Especially when he sees the sexy beauty known as Harpie Queen!". Appearing in a rain of feathers was the royalty of the Harpies (A: 1900 D: 1200). "And since she counts as a Harpy Lady on the field, I can activate my Elegant Egoist and summon another Harpy Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters from my hand or deck, and my Harpie Lady 1 with her ability to power up Wind monsters by 300 attack is the perfect selection" Dove explained as the beautiful Harpie Lady 1 appeared, flying down next to her queen, making both harpies happy (A: 1900 + 300 D: 1200) (A: 1300 + 300 D: 1400).

"But that's not all, I have another Elegant Egoist, allowing me to summon again" Dove practically sung out, knowing it was annoying White by the way she clenched her fist. This time the large group of harpies known as Harpie Lady Sisters arrived (A: 1950 + 300 D: 2100). "But I'm not done yet. I have two more cards and will use them. The first is Double Summon, allowing me to normal summon again this turn"

"Futile fiend! Nothing you can summon will be strong enough to face my hero!"

"True, especially since this is just a baby. Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon to be exact" the Harpy Duelist said as the loveable dragon baby arrived, chirping happily at all the Harpies around it (A: 1200 + 300 D: 600). "And this baby gains power from my Harpies. I have at least one, and you can't attack any other Harpie. I have at least two and its original attack and defense double" Dove explained as her little baby dragon grew into a big baby dragon (A: 1500 + 1200 D: 600 + 600). "And lastly, with at least three Harpies, once per turn, I can destroy one card you control"

White gasped as the big baby started flying all around, highly happy that its masters were praising it for being so cute. It flew in such a way that wind was picking up, sending the only enemy flying into the the sky, never to be seen again. "And with your field open and my monsters' combined attack stronger than your Life Points, I win! Full out attack!". Before White could protest, the Harpies flew up before descending on White, slashing at her with their talons. The group fled quickly though, surprising White, until she realized why. Standing before her was Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, it's mouth opening with flames flying out, enveloping her (SSWD's LP: 0)

"W-w-what!? A One Turn Kill!? You... you cheaters!" Rainbow cried out as Black tended to White, the girl having been knocked out from the sudden, intense blow.

"No we're not. We just rock!" Dove shouted, jumping into the air.

"And you only took four minutes" Boa pointed out.

"But we have no time to waste. Present the next victim" Raven demanded, lifting his Duel Disk up (Raven's LP: 8000)

"I will avenge my sister you scoundrel!" Black shouted, his Duel Disk in full gear (SSBD's LP: 8000)

"Your sister? Huh, my sister just beat your sister, odd"

"Silence! I will make you pay!" Black ordered as he took the first draw. "And I'm going to start off strong! I activate D - Spirit! Since I control no Destiny Heroes at this time, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Destiny Hero from my hand. I summon Destiny Hero - Disk Commander!". Appearing in a flash of light with some dark rock music playing was a man. The man was wearing a grey and light blue spandex suit with a light and dark blue helmet. A pack and small devices were fastened at his back, hips, and forearms, each connected to oversized CDs (A: 300 D: 300)

"Next, I activate Graceful Charity to discard two cards and draw three cards!" the Super Sentai Duelist declared. "Now, one of the cards I discarded was Dandylion! A weak civilian compared to the rest of my cards, but is useful in summoning two Fluff Tokens!" Black explained as two pieces of fluff arrived (A: 0 D: 0) (A: 0 D: 0). "Next, I remove the Destiny Hero - Malicious I discarded in my graveyard from play to summon a different Destiny Hero - Malicious from my deck!"

With a loud roar, a creature flew down from the skies above, landing before Black. It was muscular, humanoid creature with fur coverin almost all of its lower half, its forearms, and its shoulders with trails to its chest to form a D. Steel claws rested atop the creatures knuckles, with two tails trailing behind it with gold spikes at their ends. The creature flapped its large, bat like wings as it gave another roar, which was disturbing from its mask covered face, with three odd horns from the mask (A: 800 D: 800).

"Now, with these three monsters, with at least one being a Destiny Hero, I can tribute them to summon one of my ultimate monster, Destiny Hero - Dogma!" the Power Ranger wannabe explained. The three monsters separated into millions of pixels, before combining together to form a newer, stronger monster. This monster was another humanoid being, wearing thick black armor that was both curved and spiky, with a large blade coming out of either arm. The creature also had two large, bat like wings, four red eyes, and powerful muscles (A: 3400 D: 2400).

"Nice. A monster stronger than a Blue-Eyes in your first turn" Raven compimented his opponent.

"That's not all! I still have three cards and I intend to use them!" Black announced. "I use Malicious' effect again, summoning my last Malicious to the field". Appearing with a slightly less fierce roar, scared that it may tick off its superior Dogma, another Malicious arrived on the field (A: 800 D: 800). "But they won't be lasting long, as I offer them to summon another powerful Destiny Hero, Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster!"

Before the Destiny Heroes could react, a large figure emerged from the sky, landing on the two and crushing them into pixels. The figure was an enormous tan man with numerous scars and long black hair. He only wore torn purple shorts, shackles from his ankles and wrists, a metal mask, and a chain necklace (A: ? D: ?). "Now, my Dreadmaster's permanent ability is activated, since I can't activate the other since I didn't summon him the way it states. My Dreadmaster's strength is equal to the combined attack of all other Destiny Heroes on the field!". With a primal cry, Dreadmaster gained an aura from Dogma, enhancing its power (A: 3400 D: 3400).

"Yet I'm still not done! I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Disk Commander, and when he's summoned from the grave, I get to draw two cards!" Black exclaimed as the CD monster returned, its arms crossed to show it was in defense (A: 300 D: 300), empowering Dreadmaster slightly (A: 3400 + 300 D: 3400 + 300), and letting Black draw two more cards. "Now, I'll use my last three cards, setting two of them and activating the Field Spell, Clock Tower Prison!". Buildings began rising out of the ground, all of them with a British architecture, especially one large clock tower that formed a night sky when it was at full height. "Make your move if you dare you villain!"

"Considering this is a Duel, I do dare" Raven answered as he drew his next card.

"Too bad I'll make my move before you can respond!" Black announced. "Since I special summoned my Dogma, your Life Points are halved during this Standby Phase!". Extending his wing, Dogma took flight, and immediately swooped down on Raven, his blades extending as it slashed through Raven's torso (Raven's LP: 4000). "Furthermore, during your Standby Phase, my Clock Tower Prison gains a Clock Counter. However, I'm using both of my face down Eternal Dread cards, which each add two Clock Counters to my Clock Tower Prison! And since my Field Spell has over four of these counters, I no longer take any Battle Damage" Black explained as the hour hand on the clock tower moved from 12 to 5, the minute hand moving quickly to keep up with the change.

"Interesting. You've already done better than your sister, actually damaging me, even if it was by that cheap effect" Raven stated, dusting off the area where Dogma had hit him. "Regardless, I will win this Duel. I'll start by activating Black Whirlwind. So now, when I normal summon a Blackwing, I can add a Blackwing with less attack than the summoned Blackwing to my hand from my deck. I'll follow up by summoning Blackwing - Sirocco the Dawn, because you have monsters and I do not, meaning I don't need a tribute to do so"

Flying next to Raven in a shower of black feathers was one of the more humanoid members of the Blackwing flock (A: 2000 D: 900). "Now, I'll use Black Whirlwind to add Blackwing - Blast of Black Lance to my hand, but using his effect, I'll immediately summon him to the field" Raven continued, as the Blackwing with a large lance and orange feathered head flew next to Sirocco (A: 1700 D: 800). "Then, I'll use Blackwing - Gale of the Hurricane's ability to summon it to the field as well". Just as quickly as Blast had arrived, the short, green feather head Blackwing arrived on Sirocco's opposite side (A: 1300 D: 400).

"Next, I'll use my own Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two" Raven stated. "Now, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your Clock Tower Prison. I do believe you can summon another Dreadmaster if you wish"

"Grr, I only have one" Black growled.

"Oh well. Even if you did have more, they wouldn't stop my attacks. I'm going to take a page from your book and use the cards I discarded by Graceful Charity's effect to summon a monster. You see, one of the two cards was Blackwing - Vayu the Grand Flag. It's a Tuner whose effect allows it to only special summon a Synchro from the graveyard in the grave with one other Blackwing to summon a Blackwing. The monsters of it are removed from play and the summoned monster's effect is negated, but regardless, I'll remove my Vayu and Blackwing - Elphin of the Pitch-Black from play to summon one my Synchro monsters"

Appearing above Raven was a large, humanoid being wearing black armor over the majority of its body, leaving only its abdomen exposed. Its hands were covered in taloned gloves, while its back side had tail feather like armor. Two fairly large black armor wings were on its back with red lines leading from a few blue jewels to the chest armor that had some red lines. Its head was covered in a helmet looking like a bird's head with a silver beak that was holding a red jewel (A: 2500 D: 1500). "Meet my Blackwing - Armored Wing"

"So what you fiendish villain? My monsters are still stronger" Black retorted.

"For now. Like you said earlier, I still have cards in my hand, two specifically. And I'll use those two. The first is Double Summon to normal summon my Blackwing - Fehn the Iron Chain. I'll forego Black Whirlwind's effect" Raven said as a Blackwing wearing ninja clothes and wrapping black cloth around its face appeared (A: 500 D: 800). "Now, before you question this, I'm going straight into the effect of Sirocco. One of my Blackwings gains attack equal to the combined attack of all Blackwings on the field except the selected monster, which means all non-selected monsters can't attack. I'll select Fehn to receive the attack. So 2000 + 1300 + 1700 + 2500 + 500 equals a total attack of 8000" the Blackwing Duelist calculated as feathers from the monsters on his field began swirling around Fehn (A: 500 + 7500 D: 800).

"S-s-so what? You can't take me out this turn. You may get one of my monsters, but I'll overpower you next turn"

"No, you won't. You see, Fehn can attack directly. His attack is equal to your Life Points. You lose" Raven explained, leaving Black gasping. Disappearing in a swirl of black feathers, Fehn appeared behind Black, attacking him with the storm of black feathers to deplete Black's Life Points, leaving the monster's on the field completely alone in doing so (SSBD's LP: 0). Like his sister, Black was sent skidding along the ground, unconscious from the immense blow.

"Wow, another four minute Duel, nice job Raven" Boa congratulated his friend.

"Th-this is impossible! How can you defeat us like this? We're the Defenders of Justice!" Rainbow exclaimed, shocked that two of his team were out in a single turn.

"Because you simple have proven to hold inferior decks. There are stronger cards in those archetypes then Shining Flare Wingman or Dreadmaster" Raven commented.

"Fine! Then I'll prove my deck to be stronger!" Grey announced, stepping forward for his Duel (SSGD's LP: 8000).

"Alright, I guess it's my turn then" Boa sighed, already sure the Duel would be easy considering how his friends made mincemeat of Black and White (Boa's LP: 8000). Boa drew his first hand and waited for Grey to make a move, but the Super Sentai Duelist merely stood there, tapping his foot. "Well? Aren't you going to make your move?"

"Oh no! I've seen that my allies have fallen because they let your despicable friends make the first attack, so if I let you go first, you can't make the first attack!" Grey argued.

"That's... a pretty sound reason" Boa agreed with a shrug. Taking the first draw, Boa analyzed his hand for the quickest way to defeat his foe. "Since Graceful Charity was pretty popular in the last Duel, I'll activate my own to draw three cards and discard two" the African American Duelist stated as he drew some new cards and discarded two others. "Then, I'll activate Painful Choice, so now I'll select five cards from my deck and you choose one for me to add to my hand. The other four go to the grave". Boa placed the five cards on his Duel Disk to provide hologram versions for Grey to select. Two Venom Snakes and three Venom Serpents.

"Um, uh... I guess one of those Venom Snakes. Rather have one head to deal with than two" Grey selected.

"Alright, nice. Now, I'll activate Snake Rain, so by discarding a card from my hand, I'll select the Venom Snake you let me keep, and that lets me send four Reptile monsters in my deck and send them to my graveyard" Boa explained as he further thinned his deck.

_"What is this boy doing? He's just been sending card after card from his deck to his graveyard. Hmm. Venom monsters. Where have I heard about those?"_ Grey asked himself mentally.

"Now, I'll use Coins from the Underworld. We both discard our hands and draw five cards from the bottom of our decks" Boa announced.

"Ah-hah! Proof! Only a fiend would use a card with 'Underworld' in its name!" Grey shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his foe.

"Shut up and draw your cards" Boa commanded as he replenished his hand. "Now, I'll activate another Snake Rain and send four more Reptiles from my deck to my graveyard"

"Are you intentionally decking yourself out? Why would you do this?" Grey pondered aloud.

"No, I'm not. Now, I summon Venom Cobra" Boa said as a silver scaled cobra with a red underbelly, a bladed tail, and four eye like symbols on its hood appeared (A: 100 D: 2000). "But I'll get rid of him by using Mystic Wok, gaining his defense to my Life Points". A large pan appeared underneath the serpent, sizzling it up into a supple meal, the aroma of it wafted into Boa's nose (Boa's LP: 10000). "Then I'll set my last two card and end my turn"

"Finally! I can make my move to end you" Grey sighed as he drew a card.

"Actually, I'm ending you. I'll start by using Call of the Haunted, summoning Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes from the graveyard" Boa interrupted as the snake composed king arrived as a mess of snakes slithered out of the sand, mixing together until they made a humanoid form (A: 0 D: 0). "Now, because I have sixteen Reptile monsters in my graveyard, his attack increases by 8000" the Red Eyes student explained as venom began dripping from every mouth on Vennominon (A: 0 + 8000 D: 0). "Lastly, I activate Ring of Destruction. By destroying Vennominon, we both take damage equal to his attack points. I'll survive because I sacrificed Venom Cobra for more Life Points, you won't"

Grey wasn't even able to cry out as a large metal ring spouting flames appeared around the King of Poisonous Snakes, causing him to burst apart, making it rain flaming poisonous snakes, sending both Duelists recoiling, but leaving only Boa standing since he had a Life Point buffer (Boa's LP: 2000) (SSGD's LP: 0).

With the rest of his team beaten, Rainbow was practically paralyzed in fear at the overwhelming power his foes had displayed.

"Congratulations Boa, only three minutes" Raven complimented the University's Kaiser.

"Yeah, but I only got it because I didn't have to wait for my foe to make a move. If anything, I took the longest" Boa admitted.

"Right, well we have no time to waste. So I'll finish this farce" Bat declared (Bat's LP: 8000).

"Th-this can't be. You've got to be cheating. I can't fight cheating scoundrels! I won't Duel you!" Rainbow cried.

"Oh really? Because I get the feeling unless you lose, some sort of signal signifying your defeat won't reach those bombs, and Haseo will suffer because of it" Bat theorized. "And if that's true, well it's just no good. Why, I get the feeling me and my students wouldn't be too happy with that at all"

"S-so what? I'm a Super Sentai Duelist! Even if I can't win in a Duel against you cheats, I'm still a seasoned fighter!" Rainbow declared, taking up a fighting stance.

"Really? So are we!" Dove chirped, jumping up and down a few times before giving it her all, sending her higher in the sky than any human should be able to jump.

"We each have an ability for activities outside Dueling" Raven admitted, rocketing forward, making Rainbow stumble back in surprise at the speed, and happy that the boy changed course, ending up right beneath Dove so she'd land on his shoulders.

"You could almost say we're super human" Boa stated, cracking his knuckles a bit. Then, with one swift move, he punched the ground, sending a spray of sand everywhere.

"I-I-I-I... Fine. I-I'll Duel" Rainbow conceded, knowing he was in worse trouble if he didn't Duel (SSRD's LP: 8000). Observing the hand, Rainbow regained some of his confidence, seeing the potential move he had. "I activate Dimensional Fissure, so now, any monster that would be sent to the graveyard would be removed from play instead"

"Oh, that could be a problem for Bat's deck" Boa commented.

"Perhaps, but if things are going to be anything like our Duels, then he'll just rip throug this fool" Raven stated.

"Now, I activate Polymerization! By fusing an Elemental Hero and a Light monster in my hand, I can summon Elemental Hero The Shining!" Rainbow announced as a shining light burst in the middle of the field, revealing a dazzling man. The man was covered in a white spandex suit and mask, each with gold trimming and a few ruby like gems here and there, with an large gold circle like structure on his back that had floating gold blades around it, making it seem like a sun (A: 2600 D: 2100).

"Eh, do you mind dimming the light? It's not good for a bat's eyes" Bat asked, holding hand before his bandaged eyes.

"No! Especially since it'll only get brighter! You see, my The Shining gains 300 attack for every Elemental Hero of mine that's removed from play, and both monsters used to summon him were Elemental Heroes, like all monster in my deck!" Rainbow explained as The Shining began to glow even brighter (A: 2600 + 600 D: 2100). "Next, I activate Remove Bomb! Now, I remove from play the top five cards of my deck, and for each monster you take 300 points of damage!" Rainbow exclaimed, taking the hand's worth amount of cards from his deck and putting them in his belt. "Three monsters! 900 damage to you and 900 attack for my monster!"

Explosives rained down from a rip in time and space above Bat (Bat's LP: 7100) while The Shining's light grew stronger (A: 3200 + 900 D: 2100). "Now, since everyone seems to have used one, I'll activate my own Graceful Charity! Hmmm. Now, one of the cards I'm discarding is monster, so you know what happens!" Rainbow yelled as The Shining shined harder (A: 4100 + 300 D: 2100).

"I swear, if this thing gets any brighter, everyone here will go blind" Bat grumbled.

"Fine, I'll just set two cards and end my turn" Rainbow concluded. _"And these cards should keep me safe. Mirror Gate and Hero Barrier will prevent him from getting an attack on my Hero"_

"Good. You made your move faster than your allies. We can get this Duel done with time to spare then" Bat stated, not caring that Rainbow was offended that he was already thinking of victory. "I mean really, you're a joke. You don't interest me in the slightest. I won't even summon a monster to beat you"

"Wh-what!? How dare you!? I'll have you know I'm the leader of the Super Sentai Duelists!"

"Yes, and look what happen to your friends" Bat pointed out flatly. "And that'll only make your defeat worse. You see, I only need to activate a the cards to beat you here, while your allies made my students use every card they had in their hands and more"

"Watch, as I use Snatch Steal, taking possession of your Hero" the Relinquished Headmaster announced as The Shining's eyes began glowing a possessed red, shifting it over to Bat's side of the field, losing its boost because of the lack of Elemental Heroes Bat had removed from play (A: 4100 - 1500 D: 2100). "Now I'll offer it to summon the powerful Vampire Lord" Bat continued as The Shining, and all its brightness, disappeared as a swarm of bats began devouring its blood, sucking it into a dry husk. The bats them formed together to summon the blue haired vampire (A: 2000 D: 1500).

"Now, I'll remove my Vampire Lord from play to special summon my Vampire Genesis". Rainbow nearly vomitted in his helmet when he saw Vampire Lord's body begin to bulge in unnatural ways, threatening to rip its skin off, before settling into the shape of the large, purple vampire that reigned over many others (A: 3000 D: 2100). "Now, to make this simple, I'll load him up with three Equip spells. Two Axes of Despair and a Megamorph". Two large, demonic axes appeared in the bruitish vampire's hands, just as it began growing to an even larger size (A: 3000 + 1000 + 1000 + 3000 D: 2100).

"You... You have to be kidding me" Rainbow groaned, his defeat coming just as quickly as any of his friends.

"I assure you, I'm all serious here. Genesis, if you would be so kind". With an ear shattering roar of victory, Genesis flew across the field, not because of its wings, but because it just gave a powerful jump, slamming the axes in its hands with Rainbow's unprotected body (SSRD's LP: 0). Like any of the others, Rainbow was left without consciousness, lying on the ground in defeat.

"Well, this seemed like a waste of time. We even have five minutes to spare" Bat yawned.

"Seriously. Next time we decided to help those first years, lets do so when their opponents are actually worth fighting" Boa grumbled, bored with the meager foes.

"Lets just hope Haseo got to his boat on time" Dove cooed, the only one who was really focused on the Haseo's issue.

**Duel Academy, Principal's Office**

Wise and Corpus sat silently. They didn't know what to say at the time being, at least not until they received the results they were awaiting. Of course, Corpus didn't like silence, so he had to break it.

"What... what do you think it was?"

"What do you think it was? Because it was pretty obvious to me what it was" Wise answered.

"But it can't be. It's just... we were told when we gained ownership that any tunnel without lights in it on this island hasn't been explored. And that architecture looked ancient... Maybe it's just a trick"

"Looked pretty real to me. And in excellent condition. No sign that it's deteriorated over any number of years" Wise responded.

"What do we do with it?" Corpus asked.

"I don't know and... wait, why do we keep refering to it as an it?" Wise pondered, only receiving a shrug from Corpus. "Well we have to stop that. It's freaky". Corpus was about to respond, when the speaker from his desk phone went off.

_"Principal Corpus, I've just been told that the Dr. Zansho has finished his job and is asking that you come to his office"_ the secretary on the other end announced.

"So he's confirmed everything about what we brought up?"

_"Confirmed it? Sir, he's saying the man you brought up is conscious and very active"_

**Author's Note:** And there we go. Chapter over. Up faster than the last one obviously. Hopefully this one was good. The Duels were short, but the point was to show some of the true abilities that each of the beastly group has. Anyways, there's a lot more surprises up ahead, so keep reading, and thanks for your continued readership. Please review, and I'll see you later.


	47. Chapter 47

Yeah... I think I still need to work on getting back to full strength. That, or 2010 is just an odd year for me. Lot's gone on so far, and I know it's not the end. Anyways, we'll move on to the next chapter. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

A Dark King's Decree

The moon. So large. So bright. So beautiful. So much like Cassie. Voltaire shook his head. That wasn't completely true. While both the moon and Cassie were bright and beautiful, each standing out against the darkness they chose to linger in, Cassie was better. The moon required the help of the sun to stay bright and seen, while Cassie was able to do so all by herself. Voltaire shook his head once more. He was going to worry himself to an early death by a heart attack at this rate, then he wouldn't be able to save his beloved.

_"Good thinking. It's best that you keep a leveled head"_

Voltaire turned his head slightly, seeing the Dark King striding beside him, even if he was just a spirit at this time. "What? How did you know what I was thinking?" Voltaire asked, knowing he hadn't said anything aloud.

_"It's pretty easy. You were looking at the moon with those longing eyes of yours, comparing your Cassie to the moon, such as how they glow a pale color and such. Then there's the head shaking and the fact you're on a quest to save her. It isn't too hard to put two and two together"_ the Dark King explained. Voltaire merely grunted, his eyes locked on the path through the woods to his destination at the White Dorm.

Shaking his own head, the Dark King sighed. _"You're still angry about my banning you from using my love? It's hard to imagine you could waste any malice on me when you should save all up for those who stole your girl"_

"I'm not angry at you" Voltaire responded. "I just don't like being left in the dark, as hard as that may seem considering how I live. You won't even give me a reason for this restriction"

_"I'm the Dark King of the Abyss after all. Well, Emperor of the Grave now, but I still carry all titles I ever hold with me. As a master of shadows, I like to keep some of my secrets in them. I don't have to give a reason if I don't feel like it"_ the Dark King retorted. He was getting just as annoyed as Voltaire was getting with him over the secret. Voltaire merely glanced at the Duel Spirit, unhappy with the answer, but respecting it all the same.

"Hahaha! Look at him talking to himself, he's quite a fool" a feminine voice giggled, making Voltaire and the Dark King halt.

"Don't you know? It's been said that he has a Duel Spirit" another voice answered, this one more masculine, but the pitch was a bit higher than the average male's.

_"Ugh, please don't tell me this is the creepy duo schtick"_ Dark King groaned. _"I'm guessing we'll either have a boyfriend-girlfriend couple come out or a set of twins"_

Just as the Dark King had predicted, a boy and a girl who were definitely brother and sister stepped out from the trees on either side of the path ahead of Voltaire. Both wore the Purple Dorm uniform, the girl wearing a skirt while the boy had pants of course. Both were very effeminate, which made the boy somewhat creepy to look at, considering the two were very close in appearance. The differences in the two was that the girl had pink nails, green eyeshadow, and pink hair shoulder length pink hair, while the boy had green nails, pink eyeshadow, and ear length green hair.

"Well, it doesn't matter dear brother, he's not a very bright person after all" the girl giggled.

"Of course, he's always in the dark. Hahaha!" the boy laughed at his own joke.

"Looks like you were right, a twin duo" Voltaire stated with a nod, ignoring the Purple students before him, causing them to glare for a second before returning to their smiles.

"Why, Mr. Voltaire, you must not be aware of the situation you're in" the girl chided, wagging her finger unapprovingly.

"Of course, if we'd be more than happy to show you what's really going on" the boy added.

"No, let me tell you what's going on" Voltaire declared, surprising the two at his forward nature. "I'm going to the White Dorm. I have a meeting with whoever kidnaped my love. I will crush them if necessary. No, not just that. I will destroy them, and anyone else who gets in my way"

The twins gulped. They were told that Voltaire was a dark being, the Duel Ghoul. They were even told he was a powerful Duelist, which meant he'd have a powerful aura. However, his anger and hatred for those who had stolen away Cassie from him was causing him to emit a dark aura. They could almost see it pulsating.

Regardless, the two had a job to do. So pulling his collar to let him swallow the breath he had been holding, the boy said "Well, as strongly as you feel Mr. Voltaire, I, Alexander Kinsgon, have been told by my superiors to keep you from your destination tonight"

Picking up right after Alexander, the girl said "And I, Alexandra Kinsgon, will make sure his job is complete. To do so, we set up a little trap". Alexandra snapped her fingers, instantly causing an effect Voltaire didn't like. Twelve tall, thin metal pillars shot up all around the group. The second the pillars met full height at a fair distance above the trees themselves, a screen of yellow light appeared between each adjacent bar.

Walking over to the nearest light screen, Voltaire reached out to touch the light, but paused. He then reached down, grabbing a stray twig, and poked the light screen with it. The second it made contact, it began to sizzle before lighting up. "Where the hell do you freaks even get this kind of technology?" Voltaire asked, tossing the twig aside.

"You'd be surprised where our higher level members come from" Alexandra answered.

"And what resources they can access" Alexander threw in.

"Whatever. I suppose I'll have to Duel you two at once to escape this cage" Voltaire sighed, lifting his Duel Disk covered arm up to prepare for the Duel.

Instead of agreeing with him instantly and assuming their Dueling positions, the twins looked at each other, bursting into a fit of giggles that confused Voltaire and the Dark King. "You're only partly correct" Alexander answered.

"You see, our Duel Disks are directly connected to this cage's power supply. By beating us, you turn the power off" Alexandra explained. Then giving a twisted grin, Alexandra giggled "But there's more"

"You see, our Duel Disks are very special. They only pick up signals from two Duel Disks at once" Alexander announced, the news causing Voltaire's eyes to widen.

"You mean... I need a tag partner to Duel you two"

Giggling once more, Alexander replied with "Correct. But, that's very hard to do. You see, this cage only opens when a Duel is in progress, but does not allow those participating to leave. Additionally, a Duel signal can't pass through these screens any more than a person can. Of course, you can always try for the opening at the top"

"But, considering that there's very little room for success, you'd only be putting yourself or whoever you want helping you in danger" Alexandra teased.

The twins began laughing together at Voltaire's predicament, making the dark Duelist clench his fist tightly. Glaring at the two with hate filled eyes, Voltaire began walking toward them quietly, so much so that they didn't even notice. He didn't get far before the Dark King moved before him, holding his arm out. It wouldn't be able to stop him considering he was only a spirit, but the gesture attracted Voltaire's attention.

_"Don't be a fool Voltaire, because you're not one. If you make any move to harm those two, it would only play into their hands. They'd have reason to get you expelled from the school, making it completely impossible from saving your girl"_ the Dark King announced, his words unheard by the twins, but loud and clear for Voltaire.

"Then what do I do?" Voltaire asked, jaw clenched tightly, despite his efforts to calm down.

_"There's time before your meeting is supposed to occur, right? Be patient a bit longer, and your salvation shall come"_ the Dark King assured his Duel companion. Voltaire wasn't able to ask what the Dark King meant however, as the spirit faded away.

_"... Dark King, don't let me down"_

**Harbor**

Dean panted heavily. He had followed Muriel through the forest, main building, and all the way to the harbor now. For a meek looking girl, she had a lot of stamina and speed. She had gotten out of sight too, which made things even worse. Dean knew she was still in the harbor though, it was instinct, and if he knew anything, it was that you follow your gut, Grammy told him so.

It wouldn't be easy finding her though. It was dark, nearing midnight even, and again, he was very tired. Deciding to take a breather, Dean hopped up on one of the crates, panting until he got all the air he needed. As Dean's breating became calmer, he began to hear more things that he couldn't hear before because of his heavy breathing. The gentle breeze blowing through the air, the consistent buzzing of a light bulb that wasn't completely screwed in, sobbing, waves crashing against the dock, and-

"Hold a deer's feet for a moment" Dean announced, sitting back up. "Sobbin'? Who in da world would be... Muriel". Dean listened carefully, following the sobbing to its source as stealthily as possible, knowing that Muriel would take off once more if she saw Dean coming.

After a few minutes of traveling in the shadows to remain hidden (an effort that would have failed if Muriel was looking out for him), Dean found the Fortune Telling girl sitting on one of the crates near the end of the docks, looking out to the ocean, still sobbing. What got Dean was that there were a number of packed bags around her, indicating her intentions to leave.

Deciding to cut the attempt at stealth since Muriel would have to run by him to get off if she wanted to flee, Dean stomped forward, saying "Dammit girl, when tha hell did ya get tha time ta pick them bags up?". Muriel jumped at the boy's loud arrival, spinning around to see him approaching. She moved to flee, but Dean immediately wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tightly to prevent her escape. "Ya're not goin' anywhere girl. We have bizness to take care of"

"I-I-I-I-I can't! I-I have to g-go!" Muriel cried, struggling to get out of Dean's grasp, but failing due to the boy's strength.

"Ya ain' goin' nowhere! We're gonna resolve this right now, ya hear!?". Dean instantly regretted yelling, as Muriel only whimpered louder. "N-now Muriel, I ain' tryin' ta make ya cry. And I can' stop ya from doin' what ya want. 'Owever, you promised me that if ya still felt like leavin' ya'd Duel me. Ya can' go back on that promise. Come on. Lets go back ta tha meeting room. We can talk there"

"N-no, I don't want to" Muriel sobbed. "I'll just m-m-make a fool of myself a-again. Don't make me"

Dean frowned, sighing at the expression on Muriel's face. "Muriel, ya be comin' with me, even if I have ta throw ya over ma shoulder"

"Throwing a girl over your shoulder? That seems rather barbaric" a deep, growling voice declared, catching Dean and Muriel's attention.

"Yeah! It takes one to know one! And this guys is really barbaric!" a lighter, almost giggling voice announced.

Not liking the fact someone was talking to him without being able to see them, Dean held Muriel tighter. "Who's there?"

A grunt was heard as the thud of heavy footsteps indicated someone was approaching. The thudding came from one of the boats that were docked. The darkness of the night with little illumination besides a few light posts had kept the figure hidden. The sound of the heavy footsteps wasn't alone though, Dean could hear it. A set of footsteps much lighter than the first echoed them. Soon, the strangers entered the light of one of the lightposts, revealing their forms, which felt eerily familiar to Dean in his current position with Muriel, to a degree.

Standing tall and gathering any attention first was a young man with thick muscles that rippled against his bronzed skin. His waist length dark brown hair was combed messily out of his dark brown eyes, the odd thing being that there was a stripe down the middle that was all dyed purple. The man had only a brown leather vest over his torso, which was forced open as it was too small for his thick frame. Thankfully, his black pants fit finely, in fact a bit baggy, which required a grey belt to hold it up while the legs needed to be tucked in to brown boots.

The man's companion was different. A surprisingly beautiful young woman who only stood to meet her partner's chest (mostly because he was tall, but partly because she was a bit on the short side), with bright blue eyes and waist length turquoise hair in the form of a ponytail. She wore an open lime green jacket over top of a black tube top that left much of her flat stomach exposed, as well as ample cleavage, all accented with a blue mini-skirt and shoes. It was notable that her ponytail was held by what looked like a red bowtie and she had a pendant with a gold beetle hanging between the valley of her breasts.

"Kid, are you really going to ask who we of all people are?" the woman asked.

"Makes me angry that he wouldn't know who we are. The again, I'd just blame our fathers' bad luck" the man growled.

Sighing, the woman shrugged her shoulders, admitting "They were forgotten a lot despite being some of the best Duelists ever"

"Umm, ya mind explainin'? I don' have a clue what's goin' on" Dean asked. He wished he had kept his mouth shut, as he received a cold glare from the couple of strangers. They made their answers quick, even though they'd assume it'd lead Dean nowhere considering their misfortune.

"You're annoying me kid, get out of here before I become plain out pissed off" the woman threatened.

"I don' like the tone of your voice mam. I may be a child to ya, but that gives ya no right ta speak down to me. Ta handle this the way tha islan' was founded, I'm prepared ta Duel ya for an apology" Dean replied, a stern tone of anger and defiance in his voice, his Duel Disk whirring to life in the process (Dean's LP: 8000). The woman's cold glare transformed into a somewhat sadistic smile, pleased with the answer.

"If you insist, I'd be more than happy to show you your place" the woman answered, activating a custom Duel Disk, although the way the shadows were wrapped around her, Dean couldn't see what the specifics were (?'s LP: 8000).

"Well, before we Duel, I have ta let ya know my name is Dean. My grammy always told me to know tha name of those you face. So, what's ya names?" Dean asked. The strangers exchanged looks and pleased grins before focusing on Dean once more.

"Hornet Underwood"

"Spino Raptor"

**Woods**

11:45. Voltaire wasn't happy. Time was running out quickly. Alexander and Alexandra could tell so considering the dark glare Voltaire was giving them. It was like getting daggers thrown through their very souls. Needless to say it wasn't pleasant. They prayed something would redirect his attention at any time now, but it wasn't looking good.

Unbeknownst to them, their savior had arrived, only unseen because that savior was the Dark King's Duel Spirit form. _"I'm back. Sorry I took so long, I had to make sure the other Duelist had directions to this location"_

"So that's where you went? To find Duelists to Duel for me? But how are they going to get in? Furthermore, how were you able to react with them?"

_"Did I say Duelists? No. There's only one on their way. But don't worry, you have two Duelists to fight in your place, and both will overcome this cage" _the Dark King assured his partner.

"Only one? Then who's the other?" Voltaire asked, his need to know what was going to happen growing stronger with every passing minute, making it closer and closer to the time arranged for his meeting at the White Dorm.

The Dark King grinned, chuckling sinisterly. Voltaire didn't understand the meaning of his actions, but found it odd when he heard whimpering coming from the twins. The two were almost pressing themselves against the cage, careful to avoid actually touching it, but making all the distance they could between them and Voltaire. Then, Voltaire noticed it, just as the Dark King turned to face the two foes. "Hmm, twins. It's not often I'll get to devour paired souls. I wonder though, will there be a good taste to them? Because in all honesty, you two look like rotten little worms. It's almost a waste to be doing this"

Voltaire gaped for a moment before remembering what he needed to do. "So, you can materialize yourself again? This is quite a shock"

The Dark King chuckled once more as a black Duel Disk appeared on his left arm. "I wouldn't call it full out materialization. I'm just using the residual Duel energy in the atmosphere to keep this form. Hell, I'd probably be able to do this for a few days and nights considering all the energy I'm getting, but I'd rather push most of it toward regaining my power. Still, I'm here to help"

Narrowing his eyes, Voltaire began to contemplate the Dark King's words. _"Duel energy? Why would there be more of it lately than any other night? I get the feeling I'm out of the loop, but there's no time to think this over. I just hope that other Duelist gets here soon". _"Well, I thank you for your help. I need all the help I can get" Voltaire thanked his friend with a nod.

The grin on the Dark King's face was removed almost immediately, confusing Voltaire. "To be fair Voltaire, this isn't me actually helping you. This is more of a service. And as a service, I require payment"

"Payment? How in the world can I pay you?" the dark Duelist asked, not sure what he had to offer.

Holding his hand out, the Dark King answered "My card. You'll hand over my card"

For once, Voltaire had an appalled look on his face, completely taken from this demand. "Your card? You told me yesterday not to use the Mistress, now you want me to not use you?"

"That reminds me, hand over her card as well. I need her card, as well as my Dark King of the Abyss and Necro Diabolos cards" the Dark King insisted.

"I don't understand these demands. I promised not to use her, but you're my star monster. This makes no sense at all" the Duel Ghoul argued.

"It doesn't have to make sense" the fiendish being sighed. "Besides, you're not exactly in a position to negotiate right now, are you? Hand the cards over and I'll Duel for you. Failure to do so means you'll be a Duelist short when you need to get going. It's all up to you". Voltaire's expression became blank, emotionless, void of life. But the Dark King could feel the anger, hurt, and a bit of hatred directed at him. He didn't care though, his reasons for doing this were too important to care about how Voltaire felt right now. Voltaire quickly removed the three cards from his deck, handing them over to the Dark King.

"Good. Now, I believe our final Duelist has arrived" the Dark King announced, looking to the sky. Voltaire and the twins looked up to see a bird flying overhead, something clasped in its talons. The bird descended in a dive, pulling up just in time to avoid hitting the ground, rising up to meet Voltaire's eye level.

"Is that-"

"A raven?" the twins asked.

"Poe. I'm surprised I didn't think of you sooner" Voltaire stated.

"What the hell!?" the female twin shouted.

"A bird can't Duel! It doesn't even have a Duel Disk!" Alexander shouted.

"Doesn't he?". Poe dropped the item in his talons, revealed to be a bulkier version of the deck and graveyard piece of a Duel Disk. When the machinery hit the ground, three protrusions extended from the bottom, holding it in position. The device then began to lift up on a small tower. When the device was a maximum height (reaching Voltaire's waist), five thin slots extended from it, making it transform into a complete Duel Disk, the deck already inside.

"We have the two competitors, so I'll be on my way" Voltaire stated, his voice lacking luster from the Dark King's demand however. The questing man took off as the Dark King and Poe activated their Duel Disks (DK and Poe's LP: 8000), the signal activating Alexander and Alexandra's Duel Disks (Alex Twins' LP: 8000). With the signal activated, the cage deactivated, letting Voltaire pass on through.

"Th-this is ridiculous. How do we even decide who goes first?" Alexandra stuttered, not too happy that she was facing a monster now.

"Simple. You'll go first, then my feathered friend, then your brother, then I shall go" the Dark King answered as he observed his starting hand.

"Why that order?"

"Simple. We save the best for last. You two are too weak, you should both go first really. However, rules are rules, so we'll let the lady go first for manners. As for me behind my friend here, well, no offense to him, but I do live in a world where this 'game' of yours is life, so I'm more experienced" the Dark King answered nonchalantly.

"Heh, chatty fellow" Alexandra chuckled nervously, trying to keep herself from freaking out. "Well first, are you aware of the recent changes in the University's Tag Duel rules?"

"The changes to the rules? I didn't know the Tag Duel rules to begin with"

"Well here's how it goes" Alexander started off. "We each take turns, as you already know, only we share our field and Life Points. We can used cards the other has placed on the field, but whoever made the move last has the choice when to activate card effects. So if I set Mirror Force and then Alexandra makes her move, then you guys attack, she has to choose whether to use it or not"

"So it's like a single Duel with two decks and hands then?" the Dark King asked.

"Essentially, only the rule that says noone can attack until everyone's had their first turn still stands"

"Lets demonstrate!" Alexandra shouted, her brave face holding strong for now, but it was only the beginning. "I'll set one card and summon Mysterious Puppeteer. Your move". Along with a face down card, a man wearing a purple robe and cloth over his head appeared, leaving only his hands and glowing yellow eyes visible. Without strings, the man seemed to manipulate a small, wooden marionette (A: 1000 D: 1500).

"A rather dull move. I hope you can liven things up Poe" the Dark King told the raven. Poe merely crowed as he pulled a card from his deck and set it up in his hand slot. Then, he activated a magic card, revealing the lovely winged angel that belonged to Graceful Charity. Poe grabbed three more cards, then after a quick analysis, placed two in his graveyard. Then, Poe activated a spell showing a large demon, likely from Dark World, with a Duel Monster's card between its hands. "In case you don't know, that's Dark World Dealings. Now you and Poe draw a card, then discard one" the Dark King explained.

"Fine, but before I draw, I activate my face down Solemn Wishes, so now I gain 500 Life Points every time I draw a card" Alexandra retorted as she drew her next card, a shining light empowering her (Alex Twins' LP: 8500). Poe then set a monster and three cards face down and ended his turn with that move.

"Now that we're done with the bird, I can get this show started!" Alexander announced with some glee as he drew his card (Alex Twins' LP: 9000). Before the boy could make a move though, a purple mist rose from the ground, followed by a loud hooting. The twins were surprised to see a being that had a mostly humanoid shape on the field. The being's lower half were similar to a man's, but had feathers and talons like that of an owl. The torso and arms were also a mans, with talons from the fingers and armor of the the shoulders. However, the large, white feathered owl head with glaring yellow eyes resting on it said different. The being hooted once more as it twirled a staff like weapon that ended in an oddly shaped blade (A: 1000 D: 900).

"Wait, why's that there?" Alexandra asked.

"Pay attention, you should know of the purple mist from Call of the Haunted" the Dark King grumbled. "Regardless, he just summoned a Hunter Owl with it, likely one of his discards from last turn". Following the Dark King's explanation, one more of Poe's face down cards flipped up, showing zombies rising up from the shattered ground around tombstones. With it, the earth shattered up around the Hunter Owl, causing two more Hunter Owls to arrive (A: 1000 D: 900) (A: 1000 D: 900).

"Inferno Reckless Summon, very nice. I guess this should give them more Life Points then" the fiendish ruler observed.

"Well, this means we should be able to summon more Mysterious Puppeteers, right?" Alexandra asked.

Shaking his head no, Alexander answered "No, we can't. It's my turn, so I'd have to summon the copies from my deck, and you know I don't have any"

"Well, that wouldn't be the worst of your problems" the Dark King announced. The twins looked at him with confusion, which led him to pointing at the owls, now hooting in excitement over their rising power (A: 1000 + 1500 D: 900) (A: 1000 + 1500 D: 900) (A: 1000 + 1500 D: 900). "Hunter Owl, its attack increases by 500 for each Wind monster on our side of the field, itself included. Didn't kick in till just now, but it would have been low enough in attack earlier for Inferno Reckless Summon to work, no worries. Furthermore, so we don't have this issue later, you can't attack any of them as long as there's another Wind monster on the field, so they create a wall".

"For a dark being of evil, you sure enjoy talking, especially explaining cards" Alexander stated flatly.

"Pardon me if I'm not happy to be in physical form, and in a Shadow Duel too. As for the cards, well, I'm a Duel Monster myself, so I know these things. Especially when there's very little to do" the Dark King replied, waving his hand as though it were something simple. "Now, are you going to make your move, or are you going to bore us to death with your constant complaining?"

Growling, Alexander placed four cards from his hand on the Duel Disk. "I activate Dark Snake Syndrome. Now we both take 200 points of damage during our next standby phase, and every one after that is doubled". With it, a black snake tattoo appeared on the bodies of the Duelists, around the neck. Although, for the Dark King and Poe, it was hard to notice due to their dark color.

"Furthermore, I'll have two other cards face down. Make your move"

"Hmm, a rather boring turn" the Dark King observed, lazily drawing his next card. "Hmm... Well, I believe Poe's defense is pretty strong for now, so I'm just going to let my turn pass"

"And you called my brother's turn boring" the female twin retorted as she drew her card, light shining on her from Solemn Wishes (Alex Twins' LP: 9500). Then, the Dark Snake Syndrome became active. The tattoo wiggled on Alexandra and the Dark King's skin, the flat fangs making a motion to sink its fangs in, dealing damage to the two (Alex Twins' LP: 9300) (DK and Poe's LP: 7800).

"Haha! Now you'll see it, the ultimate strategy! The ferocity of the Dark Snake Syndrome!" Alexander laughed at the advantage he and his sister had over their foes, but stopped soon after. The reason being that his sister wasn't joining him. Instead, she was on her knee, clutching her neck. "Alexandra, what's wrong?"

"It... it hurts" the girl winced, shaking a little, but slowly rising to her feet.

"I told you kids" the Dark King interrupted. "This is a Shadow Game. Anything that will deal damage to your Life Points is going to hurt, as well as a special surprise when the losers hit zero".

The twins gulped, not wanting to know what kind of 'special surprise' the Dark King had in store. "W-well, I'll start this off by summoning another Mysterious Puppeteer, so I should get another 500 Life Points because of his effect, which activates any time a monster is normal or flip summoned, as well as making all future summons even more helpful" Alexandra announced as she placed a card from her hand on the Duel Disk... but nothing happened. Confused, Alexandra lifted and placed the card on the Duel Disk several more times before the Dark King cleared his throat, catching her attention.

Pointing at the last face down of Poe's, the Dark King had revealed another card was now active. This new card decpited a raven much like Poe sitting on a bust of the god Pluto, staring down on a man in a study who seemed upset by the bird's appearance. "The card is Nevermore. As long as it's face up, you can't have multiple copies of a card that's face up on your side of the field, and if you try to have a face down copy of a card you already have on the field flipped face up, it's destroyed. It's rather poetic really. Quoth the raven, Nevermore... hehe, Poe, poetic, POE-tic. I slay myself" the Dark King chuckled, wiping a black tear from his eye from his humor, flicking it off on the ground where it sizzled.

"WHAT!? Seriously!? Why have I never heard of a card like that!?... and how do you know about human poets?" Alexander asked.

"Rare card due to its power, so you likely never heard of it" the fiend answered with a wave of his hand. "As for the poets, well I know a few, such as Edgar Allan Poe. It's what happens when you're the Duel Spirit for a guy who looks like a character with his girlfriend from a gothic story"

Frowning, Alexandra placed Mysterious Puppeteer back in her hand and summoned another monster. A rather well known monster by the name of Nimble Momonga that looked like a somewhat rabid flying squirrel (A: 1000 D: 100). "I'll just summon my Nimble Momonga and end my turn, but I still gain 500 Life Points through my Puppeteer's effect" Alexandra sighed, not happy with the outcome, despite her improved Life Points (Alex Twins' LP: 9800).

Poe merely crowed as he drew his next card. Then, small twister with various colored feathers coming from the top appeared on the field, behind the Hunter Owls (A: 1800 D: 200). The appearance of the twister made the Hunter Owls hoot as they grew stronger (A: 2500 + 500 D: 900) (A: 2500 + 500 D: 900) (A: 2500 + 500 D: 900), as well as activating Mysterious Puppeteer's effect (Alex Twins' LP: 10300). "Wind Effigy. It's a Wind monster. Also can count as two tributes if used to tribute summon a normal Wind monster from your hand" the Dark King remarked, observing his long fingernails for any rough edges or damage.

"You know everything about its deck, don't you?"

"Yes... and it is a he. Birds have genders too" Voltaire's Duel Spirit announced, finding the lack of gender specifics insulting to his partner, and thus him.

Poe didn't seemed focused on that however, as one of the Hunter Owls let out a battle cry and flew forward, its weapon prepped to strike the Mysterious Puppeteer down. Instead, it collided with a tall wall of light, hooting in pain at the collision.

"Oh, so sorry. I just had to use my brother's Wall of Revealing Light" the female twin giggled. "I shaved a good 4000 Life Points off so that monsters with 4000 attack and below that you control can't attack. Usually we stick with 3000, but one more Wind monster and I'd be in trouble anyways" Alexandra explained as the wall lowered so the teams could stare each other off (Alex Twins' LP: 6300).

"So? You just lowered your significantly. With that Dark Snake Syndrome, even with your Solemn Wishes card, you'll end up in a tie with us after doing all the math" the Dark King pointed out.

"Haven't you realized? Our strategy is perfect" the male twin snickered.

Picking up for her brother, Alexandra said "I restore our Life Points while my brother uses Dark Snake Syndrome and uses cards that negate your offensive abilities. Attacks, spells, traps, monster effects. We have more up our sleeves that will raise our Life Points higher while keeping you from doing a thing. Dark Snake Syndrome will be your demi-"

"So, Poe, anything else you want to do before ending your turn?" the Dark King interrupted, not caring about the little rant. Poe just looked at the cards opposite of him before shaking his head. "Well then, it's your move Alexander. Hope you're ready for a taste of pain" the Dark King announced with a ghoulish grin. Alexander gulped as he drew his card, and felt the effects of Solemn Wishes and Dark Snake Syndrome at the same time, yelping in pain (Alex Twins' LP: 6400). Even Poe crowed at the unexpected pain (DK and Poe's LP: 7400).

Panting a bit, Alexander returned the Dark King's grin. "Seems that bird has an issue with the pain as well"

Instead of concern, the Dark King shrugged, saying "He's a stronger bird, he'll perservere. Now, make your move human"

Frowning once more, Alexander looked his hand over, searching for the best move. There was only one open spot for spells or traps, with only one of the used areas still an inactive card. He still had plenty of room for monsters, and could take advantage of the Puppeteer's effect. "Hmm, it'll take a while, but this should be effective in getting rid of your spells. I summon Silent Swordsman LV3".

Appearing before Alexander was a young boy with light green skin and blonde hair that covered his right eye, leaving only his red right eye exposed appeared. The boy's appearance was even odder with the dark blue trench coat with a metal trim and an S belt buckle, white hakama like pants underneath, white gloves, boots fashioned similarly to the trench coat. A metal helmet with blade like designs, and a large sword further stood out (A: 1000 D: 1000). Because of the boy's appearance, Mysterious Puppeteer's effect activated (Alex Twins' LP: 6900).

"That's pretty much all for now"

"Which means I get to make a move" the Dark King commented, drawing his next card. "Hmm. Well... I guess I'll... eh, bored. I guess I'll just end my turn". The twins blinked as the Dark King passed his turn again, discarding a card since his hand was past capacity.

"Are you just planning on letting your bird friend there do all the work?" Alexandra asked, drawing her next card. She didn't remember until it was too late that Dark Snake Syndrome would activate, harming her through the Solemn Wishes, as well as the Dark King, who didn't really react besides a minor flinch (Alex Twins' LP: 6600) (DK and Poe's LP: 6600). "D-d-damn! That hurts!"

"Does it? You humans are so fragile. It was like a pinch to me"

Not wanting to argue with a being who had likely sent others to worse fates than this, Alexandra moved on with her turn. "I'll offer my Nimble Momonga to summon Marie the Fallen One. And since a tribute summon is still a normal summon, Mysterious Puppeteer's effect activates" the only female in the Duel explained as a woman with black skin, black feathered wings, and short blonde hair wearing a pink gown of sorts appeared (A: 1700 D: 1200), activating the Puppeteer's ability (Alex Twins' LP: 7100).

Knowing this was all she had, Poe drew his next card, and quickly activated it, being revealed to be the famous Card of Sanctity. Poe and Alexandra both drew cards until they had six cards in their hand, which also gave the twins a boost (Alex Twins' LP: 7600). Seeing his new hand, Poe jumped up and down in excitement, very pleased with his draw. "Hehe, looks like you kids are in trouble now. If he has what I think he has, then you're practically toast" the Dark King chuckled... darkly. Suddenly, Wind Effigy expanded in size, nearly engulfing the Duelists before dissipating, revealing a new monster.

Towering over the field was a gigantic bird with golden feathers, a long torso to make room for a second set of wings on its body, talons at some of the joints of its wings, a small crown, a ceremonial style necklace, and a large golden structure on its back (A: 2900 D: 2000), at the same time as it improved the twins Life Points (Alex Twins' LP: 8100). The new monster let out a battle cry as it flapped its wings, sending Wall of Revealing Light and Solemn Wishes to Alexandra's hand.

"Whoa! Wait a minute, what just happened!?"

"Simple. Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry, the monster you see there, allows its user to send two of your cards to your hand when tribute summoned using only Wind monsters" the Dark King answered.

"Then how was it summoned with only one monster? It has to be an effect monster if that happens and Wind Effigy only counts as two tributes for a normal Wind monster!" Alexander argued.

"It counts as a normal monster when in the hand, obviously" the Mistress' lover replied, rolling all three eyes in annoyance. Deciding to continue his turn, Poe activated Double Summon, allowing him to normal summon a second time that turn. Then, one of the Hunter Owls that wasn't summoned through Call of the Haunted disappeared, as a huge twister formed around it, then dissipated like Wind Effigy had, to reveal another new monster. This one was very much like Simorgh, only had green feathers (with a transparent feathers at the end of its wings), a single set of wings, four odd bony tails. It was also wearing a crown, but had a different kind of necklace and structure, as well as shackles on its ankles and jewelry on its wings (A: 2700 D: 1000), also activating Puppeteer's effect (Alex Twins' LP: 8600).

"What the hell!? There's no way that's legal! Summoning a monster with 2700 attack with one summon!" the male human in the Duel complained once more.

"Oh shut up!" the Dark King roared. "Damn it, I thought you would be smart enough to some of the strongest monsters in the game. Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry's final effect allows Wind monsters to be tribute summoned with one less tribute, which is why it took just one Hunter Owl to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divnity! Annoying ass kids". Deciding to continue his turn before the Dark King blew his lid, he activated Trade-In, allowing him to discard the Despair from the Dark in his hand to draw two more cards. Then, for the third time that turn, a new monster appeared before Poe.

The new monster looked exactly like Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, only whatever was green and gold on the first bird was black and silver on the second one respectively (A: 2700 D: 1000), which empowered the two Hunter Owls (A: 3000 + 500 D: 900) (A: 3000 + 500 D: 900). Seeing the twins open their mouths, the Dark King held his hand up, not wanting to even hear their voices.

"No complaints, got that? He used Trade-In to discard that Despair from the Dark in his hand to draw two cards, right? Well using Dark Simorgh's effect, he removed a Dark monster, Despair from the Dark, and a Wind monster, Wind Effigy, in his graveyard from play to summon it through its effect. And while it's on the field, it has two other effects. One, he's counted as a Wind monster in addition to his original Dark attribute. Two, you can't set cards anymore. A powerful combo with his Nevermore card. So there" the Dark King sighed. He should be having fun, but it was getting annoying with these kids.

On the other hand, he liked what he was seeing. Poe had been able to summon all three Simorgh variations. Summoning the strongest Winged Beast monsters is not an easy thing to do, but the raven did it. With a wave of his wing, Poe sent one of his Hunter Owls to attack Silent Swordsman LV3. Before the owl could strike down though, a large metal shield appeared before the warrior, taking the damage and transforming it into a green aura that Alexandra absorbed (Alex Twins' LP: 12100).

"Draining Shield, I negate your attack and gain Life Points equal to your monster's attack. Alexander put it down in case you actually got a monster over Wall of Revealing Light's limit" Alexandra announced smugly, which also made Alexander puff his chest out for putting the card down. The prideful moment didn't last long however, as the second Hunter Owl came in and finished the Swordsman off in the first Hunter Owl's place, slicing it in half, sending the pixels colliding into Alexandra (Alex Twins' LP: 9600).

Alexandra was knocked off her feet by the pixels, parts of her uniform ripping from the damage. "It hurts! It hurts so much!" the teen cried in pain.

"Alexandra! Damn you bird! How dare you harm my sister!?" Alexander roared for the harm Poe had inflicted on his sibling. Only then did he realize that Simorgh, Bird of Ancestry was right before Marie the Fallen One. With a swing of its large wing, the avian creature sent the fallen angel flying into Alexander, bursting into pixels on contact (Alex Twins' LP: 8400).

"There, happy now? He's directing his attacks on you. He has chivalry too" the Dark King covered for his partner's honor. Before Alexander could reply, partly from the pain he was feeling, and partly from how quickly Poe made his moves, Dark Simorgh flapped his wings, sending a gust of wind into Mysterious Puppeteer. The Spellcaster tried to fight against it, but it forced his puppet out of his control, sending into him and breaking him into pixels. Those pixels then flew along the gust of wind, colliding into both twins (Alex Twins' LP: 6700).

Still showing the merciless behavior that would show he was the friend to the University's Duel Ghoul, Poe send Simorgh, Bird of Divinity to deal a direct attack by flapping its wings. The wind it produced was so strong, it lifted the weakened forms of the twins off the ground, into the trees behind them, creating a loud thud from the collision, and a groan of pain from the siblings (Alex Twins' LP: 4000).

With all his possible attacks already made, Poe motioned that he ended his turn. Then, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity let out a cry that shook the field, making the siblings slide down the trees (Alex Twins' LP: 3500). "If you can still hear me after that, it was Simorgh, Bird of Divinity's other effect. Both sides take 1000 damage each End Phase, but either side also decreases the damage received for every spell or trap we have. We have Call of the Haunted and Nevermore, and you have Dark Snake Syndrome, so we're safe and you took 500 damage" the Dark King explained, although part of him felt it was futile.

The team helping Voltaire were left watching Alexander to see him make his move after the explanation. However, the boy didn't move. He just lay limp against the tree, making no motions. If it weren't for the soft sound of their breathing, the twins could be assumed dead. Tapping his fingers along his Duel Disk, the Dark King sighed. "Well, I guess they're out of it. I should just invoke the penalty for losing the Duel". Shadows rose around the Dark King as he pointed forward, directing the formless shapes to gain mass and shift forward.

The shadows halted however, when Alexander did make a move. "I-I-I-I-I-I d-d-draw" the boy wheezed. Unfortunately, he forgot that Dark Snake Syndrome was still active, and inflicted enough damage to make Poe leap and Alexander scream silently (Alex Twins' LP: 1900) (DK and Poe's LP: 5000).

"Foolish boy, you only put yourself in more danger" the Dark King groaned, finding the situation painfully stupid for the teen. "I at least hope that because it was just an injection of pain than actual damage, you'll be able to continue this. Otherwise we can end it now"

"N-n-no, I-I'm good" Alexander pleaded, pushing himself to at least stand on his two feet, even if he had to lean against the tree for support. Despite what he said, he was still in a pickle. He couldn't set a single card, so no traps or monsters in defense. Dark King knew it too.

"Just give up. You already mentioned your sister is the restoring member of your pair. Even if you summon something defensive, when her turn rolls around, it's over. Plus, I'd imagine the shock of pain would likely kill her" the fiend mentioned.

"K-k-kill me?" the female twin asked in fear, barely pushing herself up.

"Indeed. If you surrender now though, you can just move into the penalty. I promise it's not death or eternal damnation in a realm of sheer and utter torture. Because then I can't watch"

The twins exchanged looks, not sure just what to do. Then, bowing their heads, they placed their hands over their decks in defeat (Alex Twins' LP: FORFEIT). "Very good. Now, the penalty. This may sting a bit" the Dark King chuckled as two long tendrils rose from behind him. The tendrils shot forward, each passing through the heart of one of the twins, before connecting some distance back. The tendrils seemed to pulsate as some unseen object moved between them. The objects passed each other and entered the twins before the tendrils disappeared.

With the tendrils gone, the twins blinked at their foes. "That's odd, I don't feel a thing" Alexandra stated.

"Neither do I... although my voice sounds a bit odd" Alexander agreed. Alexandra looked over to her brother, and immediately, her jaw dropped.

"Wh-wh-what's going on here!?". Giving his sister a look, Alexander's expression quickly matched his sibling's.

The two began to stutter before shouting in unison "What's my body doing over there!?"

The Dark King laughed at the twins, with Poe crowing in amusement. "Ah! I love watching you humans react to your penalty. In case you have any questions, you've swapped bodies now. Shouldn't be too bad for you two considering how you behave, although there are some drastic changes after all. Tell me Alexandra, when's that time of the month for you?"

Alexandra (in Alexander's body) blushed profusely while Alexander looked at her in confusion. "What's he talking about sis?... brother?"

"My... It's too embarrassing! I can't say it" Alexandra screeched. This only led the Dark King to laugh even harder as he faded out of existence, and with Poe flying back to the dorm with his deck and Duel Disk, the siblings were left to fret over the odd development.

**Harbor**

Muriel stood statue still. That and staring wide eyed was all she could do. She had never seen such horrible sights before, and worst of all, it was happening to a boy who cared about her. A boy she cared about. She winced as Dean was sent flying past her, crashing into one of the crates on the pier from the most recent, and final, attack of the Duel (Dean's LP: 0000).

"Hm, what a shame. You actually had me interested in Dueling you, but I guess you just weren't worth it" Hornet sighed, deactivating her Duel Disk (Hornet's LP: 8000).

"What did you expect? He's a child" Spino grunted at his companion's complaint.

"Yeah, but you know I love seeing Insects in action. Mine are of course the best, but it always makes me want the other person to deal some damage when they have Insects. He was just a weakling though" Hornet shrugged.

"Regardless, we have a schedule to keep. You shouldn't have played around with him either. Now lets go. We'll be lucky if the others didn't get ahead of us" the dinosaur named man noted, an annoyed expression on his face. Hornet just shook her head at the man's impatience and followed after him.

With the intimidating aura of the two adults gone, Muriel snapped out of her stillness, and immediately spun around to check on Dean. The boy wasn't too injured, but collision with the crate splintered it, and caused a few pieces of wood to cut him. "Oh... Dean... You're hurt because... you came after me".

**Original Cards List:**

Nevermore / Continuous Trap: As long as this card is face up, your opponent may not have multiple copies of a card face up on their side of the field. If another copy of a card your opponent has face up on the field is face down and flipped face up, destroy that card.

_A raven sitting on a bust of the god Pluto, staring at a man in his study who seemed upset with the bird._

**Author's Note:** There it is. Sorry again for the delay. It at least didn't take as long as that one period, right?... Well, I hope this was a good chapter. Sorry if a few of you were disappointed in the lack of action made by the Dark King in the Duel, but it's hard not to want to show off a Dueling animal's talent. I mean... he's freaking Poe. Well, I hope it was good enough for a review. I'll update faster next time.


	48. Chapter 48

Finally, a new chapter's done! I'm really sorry. I know I've been making excuses for pretty much half a year now, maybe more. Final projects and exams were around this time, so I had a lot to do. But now I'm done and until I get confirmation on a job, all I have to do is write, yay! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

The Pro Problem

Pluto drummed his fingers quickly. Half of it was anticipation, waiting for the last of the Headmasters on the island (since Bat was on vacation) to arrive. Veina was already waiting with him for Mansen's arrival, which was a contributing factor to the second half of his finger drumming. Nervousness. While he very much enjoyed her company, and very rarely had any issues talking to her, it had been a long time since they had been alone at night. It brought back some... painful memories of what had once been.

But the real reason to his nervousness was yet another new problem, one that may not have been as deadly as the issue with the Trinity in the tournament, but as far as he was concerned, was a much larger pain in the ass. "Are you that concerned?" Veina asked, surprising Pluto a bit.

"Concerned about what?"

"You know. _Them._ It's got to be an issue for you considering your background" the Headmistress insisted.

Shaking his head, but stopping when he realized it was a fruitless act before the blind woman, Pluto answered "Not at all. I don't see why I should be"

"You're lying" Veina argued lightly. "You very rarely drum your fingers, and do so only when you've encountered a situation you can't handle. It's one of the habits of yours I've come to learn"

Bowing his head in defeat, the Headmaster announced "I just don't want to look back at this point in my life. It was rough enough living through it, I don't want these guys reminding me about what has been"

"Yes, I suppose you have enough issues about relationships that have been with me around" Veina remarked jokingly, making the Black Dorm Headmaster blush slightly.

"V-Veina, you know if things hadn't happened the way they did, you and I would still be-"

"Yaaaaaaaahhh! Ah, I'm here. Don't see why I have to be at this hour of the night" Mansen announced loudly, immediately heading for his seat as he entered the room, catching Pluto and Veina off guard. Unlike his fellow headmaster and headmistress, he wasn't dressed in his usual clothes, instead in his pajamas, a rather comfortable looking purple silk combo. "I mean seriously, at this hour, we should be leaving all the work to that Bat fellow. Damn him for taking a vacation in the middle of the school year. He wasn't even here the whole time as it is"

"Right, well then" Pluto replied, gathering his nerves after his small conversation with Veina and the sudden arrival of Mansen. "I've called this meeting because we have a new issue to deal with concerning this year's Trinity Tournament"

"Another issue? Haven't we had enough with that corporation and the fight between the Egyptian Gods' little sets?" Mansen complained.

"I wish I could say so, but it seems we've overlooked one of the usual occurences of the the Tournament" Pluto sighed. Taking Pluto's sigh as a sign to do her part, Veina handed out a set of folders containing pictures of numerous individuals, along with a profile of each individual.

"Earlier tonight, I received confirmation that Hornet Underwood, the Insect Champion, and Spino Raptor, the Dinosaur Champion, have arrived on the island"

"Oh Ra no. Please tell me that you're not going to say what I think you're going to say" the Purple Dorm Headmaster groaned after he heard those names, but just looking in the folder told him what he needed to know.

"Unfortunately, I do. With the arrival of these two, it's guaranteed that the news of this year's Trinity Tournament has leaked out to the Dueling Circuit. It's a well known fact that every year the Trinity Tournament occurs, there are a number of guests besides the competing Duelists. Agents and companies usually send representatives, hoping to spot new talent to sponsor and manage in the future. This can be a bit annoying, but it's good to know that these students are going to get a good future" Pluto explained.

"It's not the agents and companies I'm concerned about. They're not like those... freaks" Mansen hissed.

Sighing, Pluto concurred "I agree. For, those aren't the only guests. We further have the arrival of numerous Pro Duelists, all keeping their eyes on their future competition. The Tournament used to gather so much attention that we had to eventually put a special limiter on the number of Pro Duelists that could come to only champions. Still, there are a lot of champions. Champions of different countries, different types, different attributes, and even a few other categories"

"We wanted to keep the Tournament a secret this year because of all the use of the Trinity sets, but it somehow it was discovered and now we'll likely be receiving some unwanted attention" Veina added.

"Figures we just get more trouble piled on and on" Mansen grumbled. "So, what are we expecting? I doubt all of them are going to tell us they're coming, but I want to get a clue"

Looking over the folder, Pluto hummed gently in thought. "We already know that Hornet and Spino are here. I received a call from the Fish, Sea Serpent, Aqua, and Water Champion that he while he wish he could come, he will be unable to do so"

"I forget, does he hold four separate championships, or did they combine the Fish, Sea Serpent, and Aqua titles together and he just holds the Water one as well?" Mansen asked.

"They're separate, but I believe he easily has all of them because of the number of Water cards he holds and how he uses them. Regardless, we have more to deal with" Pluto answered. "The Light Champion is already on the island, having left a calling card easy for me to find. Furthermore, the combined Dark and Peruvian Champion has stated he will be on the island within the hour"

"Great. Half the freaking Attributes are confirmed. At least the Types seem to be low for now"

"It gets worse" Pluto announced. "The German, Russian, French, and Japanese Champions have already announced that they will be arriving. And... I haven't heard anything from the U.S. Champion"

Mansen rubbed his temples as he responded. "While I can do without those four champions, it's good we haven't heard a thing from the U.S. Champion, right?"

Shaking his head, Pluto rejoined "Not at all. If you paid attention, you should know where the U.S. Champion is at all times. The fact we don't know where he is likely means-"

BAM!

Before Pluto could finish his sentence, the doors to the meeting room slammed open, revealing a man in his twenties with tan skin, blue eyes, and slightly messy blonde hair reaching his ear lobes. He was wearing brown boots, blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, a red bandana over his hair, and a blue duster coat with red sleeves and white stars all over the back. The man ran forward before anyone could argue at his sudden intrusion, leaping onto long table, shouting "It's time to go! Prepare to get your collective asses kicked!"

Mansen sat up in anger at this announcement, but never got to protest it as the man suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him across the table, right at Pluto. The Headmaster dodged his co-worker, but was met with a surprise as he was drop kicked by the odd man, sending him barreling toward the wall. Since Mansen was already there though, the two just ended up colliding.

"Come on Pluto! I know you can put up a better fight! Has your time here as a teacher weakened your will!" the man shouted once more.

Slamming her hands on the table, catching the man's attention, Veina scolded "Now hold on a minute! You have no right to just barge in here and start a fight! Furthermore, you can't just call Pluto weak, he's a very strong man and-"

Once more, the man interrupted someone in the middle of their sentence, only in a lot weirder way. He grabbed Veina by her shoulders and pulled her onto the table, then pulled her in for a kiss, surprising everyone before letting go of her, the shock actually caused her to just fall off the table, landing hard on her bottom.

"Sorry sweet stuff, but Ulysses Samuel Adams doesn't play by the rule, I make them then break them! Why? Cause I'm the United States Champion! U.S.A. is the champion of the U.S.A! Can I get a hell yeah!"

**Duel Academy, Kirimaru's Room**

Kirimaru sat quietly in the room assigned to him, his card scattered across his bed as he rearranged his deck. He had never seen Haseo Duel before, but he was in the University of Dueling and Celena seemed rather confident in his abilities to Duel strong opponents and win. _"If what Angelfish said is true, then this kid has talent. I can't go easy on him like I did with Angelfish, especially with that Jellyfish's hold over her with that damn contract. I can't let her get hurt"_. Casting his gaze on what looked to be a large clam resting on a desk, Kirimaru abandoned his deck construction for a moment, opening the clam up. Inside the clam was a picture of a woman.

The woman in the picture was of Japanese descent, with soft green eyes and silky black hair reaching her back, her appearance was made to seem fragile, made even more fragile by her snow white skin. To Kirimaru, she was an angel. She was wearing a simple blue kimono with a red obi sash. Kirimaru gently touched the picture, almost afraid it would disintegrate if he did nothing more than stroke it.

"What are you doing?"

Kirimaru snapped the clam shut, catching his finger for a moment, causing him to stick it in his mouth from the soreness. Spinning around, Kirimaru saw Celena looking at him, waiting for a reply. "C-Celena, I was just- I mean I was... Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock?"

"They taught me and I did knock. You didn't answer, so I came in to check if you were alright. What's in the clam?" Celena asked, pointing to the sea born object.

"It's just... something I use to hold my treasure" Kirimaru responded. Quickly changing the subject, Kirimaru turned the questioning on Celena. "What did you need to see me for?"

"Nothing much really. I was just wondering if you had heard from Wise if we would be leaving the island soon. I'm getting bored here" Celena explained, looking at her toes in boredom.

"Hmm. Well, I can't say much... but... I think I have a suggestion that your manager may like to listen to" the shark like man declared, having a quick thought that he believed would be best for Celena.

**White Dorm**

Time seemed to fly by for Voltaire after leaving the Dark King and Poe to defeat those twins. He still was less than happy over the Dark King's demand. Still, he had another matter to deal with. Looking to the top of the roof, hoping to see the figure of his next challenge, Voltaire frowned. "Whoever stands in my way next will wish they had never stepped into the shadows of the night to do so"

Wasting no time, Voltaire climbed the stairs to the roof, still a few minutes from the necessary meeting time. He did so without waking the students inside, not wanting to have added distractions. Just as he set foot on the roof, he had to jump down a few stairs to avoid something flying toward him. The object fell past Voltaire on the stairs, making a loud collision that may have awoken a few students. Looking at the thrown object, Voltaire recognized it immediately, for one reason alone.

"Charles? Why would he be at the White Dorm... unless... he's like Shella and joined Mansen and his followers to get revenge on me. But... why is he in this state?" Voltaire reasoned with himself. Not just was Charles unconscious and beat up, but it seemed as though his body was glowing, releasing a smoke out of light itself. Not wanting to wait for the answer, Voltaire rushed up to the rooftop to see who had attacked Charles.

Standing at the center of the roof, bathed in moonlight, was a single man who seemed to glow in the essence of the moon. His pale skin, light grey eyes, and stark white hair pulled into a ponytail that reached his mid-back. He wore a simple three piece suit, all white, with white dress shoes, white gloves, and a white tie. Even a Duel Disk fashioned to his right arm, indicating he was left handed, was pure white. The overuse of white on his person made Voltaire ponder if he had just been bathed in white paint.

Looking over to Voltaire, the man made no expression. Then, speaking lightly, the man said "Hello. I assume you are Voltaire"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?" Voltaire pondered, his eyes never leaving the man for a second.

"I am Apollo" the man responded, saying nothing more.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Voltaire continued tried to squeeze more out of the man. "What did you do to Charles there?"

"I beat him"

"Then how come I didn't see any holograms when I was heading here?"

"I never said I beat him in a Duel, although if you insist, I will do so as well. He did say he had a Duel prepared, or else he wouldn't give you this" Apollo answered, holding up a sheet of paper.

"What is it?" the Duel Ghoul asked, wanting the information immediately. If Charles was here for him, then it meant that he had information on how to get to Cassie.

"Coordinates and time for tomorrow it seems. You may have it" Apollo announced. Voltaire stepped forward to take the paper, but was stunned by a sudden flash of light that blinded him for a second. He quickly recovered, but was met with a surprise. Apollo, who had to have been at least thirty feet in front of him, was no longer there, and the sheet of paper was now in his hands.

"Good luck with your next opponent Voltaire" Apollo told Voltaire, surprising the boy a bit as he was now behind him, descending the flight of stairs. "I would warn you, it is not a good idea to scar all your opponents, as you did with Shella"

The sudden declaration of him scarring Shella surprised Voltaire, especially since this man knew about it. "How do you know about Shella?"

Pausing to look back at Voltaire, Apollo replied "Shella is a big fan of mine, she tells me all about the darkness she sees and faces, and has begged me to defeat a being of the shadows known as Voltaire, saying only I, the Champion of Light, can vanquish this darkness that plagues the earth". Surprising Voltaire that the man he was talking to was none other than the Champion of Light, Apollo continued to make his departure. Before he was completely out of Voltaire's hearing range, the man added "Besides, I have to know what's wrong with her. She is my daughter"

**S.S. Daedalus**

The S.S. Daedalus, one of the top Duel Cruisers in the world. A Duel Cruiser was a cruise ship made specifically for Duelists, with numerous areas for Duels, trading, card buying, and special Duel training. The S.S. Daedalus was one of the Duel Cruisers made by Kaiba Corp., obvious by the name Daedalus from the Duel Monsters' card, as the Kaiba family was known to base or name things off of cards, such as the numerous Blue-Eyes White Dragon vehicles.

Currently, the S.S. Daedalus was carrying very few passengers, but the price they had paid to be on the ship was well enough to pay for the lack of passengers. "Yaaaaaaahhhh! Ah! I'm so bored! Man, I need something to do! Hmmm... Who wants to Duel?"

Hanging out in the dining hall of the Daedalus were the only four passengers on the ship, all of which were rich enough to pay for the voyage. The first passenger, the one who declared their current boredom, was a man of in his late twenties who's skin tone suggested he was of some South American descent. He seemed dark, with short, spiky black hair and black eyes, with even his finger and toe nails painted black. He was dressed simply for a rich man, wearing simple sandals, baggy dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt with a jaguar head on it, and a single silver earring in his left ear.

"Man, usually I'm doing something fun, especially on a Duel Cruiser, but I'm pretty bored. Anyone want to do something fun?" the man asked, looking at his fellow passengers.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we can do anything there Mr. Capac. The best we can do is wait until we arrive" a second passenger responded, giving a somewhat regretful grin to his fellow Duelist. This passenger was definitely the youngest of the group, a boy of fourteen with short silver hair and almond eyes, smirking at his fellow Duelist. He seemed ready to sleep compared to the others, as he was wearing black pajama bottoms, black bunny slippers, a sleeveless black shirt, and a golden locket around his neck, all the while carrying a large plush toy that seemed to hold some resemblance to a certain white-haired actor.

"Eh? Why not Yuu? Surely the German Champion would like to have a fun Duel with the Peruvian AND Dark Champion"

"Oh, no doubt Mr. Capac, but you know that as fellow champions, none of us want to reveal any improvements to our strategies until the next World Championship occurs. The less we show now, the more surprises we have later" Yuu replied.

"Tsk, that's so boring... and call me Supay. You make me feel old" Mr. Capac ordered.

"Compared to the boy, you are old Monsieur Capac" the third passenger responded, a tease in their voice. This passenger was a man with orange-red hair pulled into a long ponytail that was draped over his right shoulder, reaching down to his abdomen, blue eyes, and soft, peach colored skin that screamed effeminate and gorgeous. He wore light blue pants and long sleeve shirt with a stiff collar, black shoes, and a dark blue cape draped over his left arm, reaching down to his waist.

Lifting a blue rose to his nose, taking in the scent, the man said "It is but the law of the world that two things must be held on opposite sides. One must be young while the other is old, just as one must be good while the other is evil, even if the difference is by only a small amount".

"Sheesh, kill the buzz with that kind of talk Philip" Supay grumbled.

"Please Monsieur Capac, do call me by my stage name" Philip responded.

Rolling his eyes, Supay sighed "Of course Monsieur Fleur"

"Merci"

"What?"

"It means thank you" Yuu translated.

"Oh... two things here. First, you're too smart kid. You know too many languages, stop it" Supay half joking, half seriously scolded Yuu, even wagging his finger at the younger male.

"My apologies" Yuu answered with a response.

"Second, you're annoying me Monsieur Fleur. I mean, you remind me of that Haseo guy and his girlfriend" Supay stated.

"Celena?" Yuu interrupted.

"Uh, yeah, I guess... how do you know? You one of her fans?"

Shaking his head slightly, Yuu replied "While I found her single Duel to be entertaining, even if Mr. Yugiri did go easy on her, my knowledge of her actually stems from the fact she's a friend of the great Haseo"

Supay looked at the boy blankly befor muttering "Fanboy"

"Maybe so, but you were saying about Monsieur Fleur resembling Haseo and Celena?" Yuu asked, trying to get back on subject, knowing this would otherwise branch off to yet another topic.

"Ah, right. Well, you talk like him, with that stage direction and what not" the Peruvian Champion stated. "At the same time, you have an fetish for roses, and while I'm not saying she's like you in that respect, the Celena girl does run a Plant deck leaning toward Roses"

Fleur chuckled, and retorted with a scoff "Perhaps, this may be true, but I am the Champion of France, she would fall to my deck"

Yuu smiled and said "Well, you may get the chance. Since Haseo's at the island, he may invite her over for fun. So you can go and have fun with her, while I go and enjoy some time with Haseo"

Not sure whether he should say something that would poke fun at Yuu's behavior or not, Supay looked around and frowned. "Where's the Russian Champ?"

**Haseo's Ship**

All was calm and quiet. For the first time in a while it seemed to Haseo. After searching his ship for The Mask, ending up with him facing Mayuri instead, and having a run in with the Sentai Duelist, thankfully getting the Beastly Trio and their teacher to do the dirty work for him, Haseo wanted this peaceful time to last. Yet, knowing what was up ahead, he'd rather hurry into the chaos that Wise had in store for him, as long as it meant saving Celena from his ex-manager.

Looking at the champagne glass on his table, Haseo sighed and lifted it to his lips, taking in the nectar. He wasn't drinking champagne though. Even though he was technically entering international waters, he wasn't interested in that. It was lemonade. Sweet and simple. However, it was lemonade made with a recipe Celena had taught him a while back, which made it all the sweeter.

Haseo frowned and placed that glass back. "Am I... am I wrong to do this? To just abandon my friends and go after her?... they say you should always go after the one you love, and she is the heroine of my movie. The rest, while great actors, are merely a supporting cast. I... I wouldn't be able to perform without her" the white haired actor rambled on to himself. Then, a slight rapping came from his door. "Come in"

Entering the room was the ship's captain, a concerned look on his face. "Er, sir, I'm afraid I have a concern that requires your attention"

Rising from his seat, Haseo's hand automatically reached for his deck and Duel Disk. "Is it another Duel Assassin?"

"No sir, nothing of that matter" the captain assured. "However, it appears that we do have another passenger who does not belong"

"What?"

"Well, a Mr. Kogitsune seems to have stumbled onto the ship. He approached the crew not long after getting on, saying we may be going in the wrong direction, since he had just come from the way we came. We assured him that we were heading to Duel Academy, and he stated that he was on the incorrect ship, as he was supposed to be going to the University of Dueling" the captain explained.

_"Kogitsune... I know I've heard that name before, but where?"_ Haseo thought to himself, trying to figure out who the mystery guest was. Looking at his captain, Haseo announced "I would like you to bring him here. I want to know why he's heading to the University, as well as how he was able to get on my ship"

"Yes Mr. Haseo" the captain replied.

Frowning, Haseo looked back to his glass. "Kogitsune... could it be... Kogitsune Akashini? The Spellcaster Champion?"

**Duel Academy, Infirmary**

Wise and Corpus looked about the sterilized room with confusion, anticipation, and concern. Dr. Zansho, a short, bald man with thick glasses wearing a lab coat and slacks sat in an office chair, facing the two important men. "So, Doc, what can you tell us about the man?"

"Hrmm, what's there to tell you? He's perfectly fine" Zansho replied.

"Perfectly fine? He was skeleton thin and chained to an ancient structure!" Wise shouted.

Wheezing in laughter, Zansho announced "He doesn't look it. Hell, he looks like he's got all the muscles of a bodybuilder, and all he did was eat some food I provided"

"Well, where is he then?" Corpus asked, curious to see the mystery man. Giving a large grin that showed some of the old doctor's fake teeth, three of them made of silver and one out of gold, Zansho walked over to one of the curtains set up for a patient's privacy. Pulling it aside, he revealed the only other person in the room.

A large, giant of a man, standing easily at 10 feet in height. As Dr. Zansho said, the man was highly muscular. Not to the point of being gross, but he looked chiseled. His spiky short hair and eyes were both a beautiful, yet odd shade of green. The stubble beard on his chin added to the man's rugged looks, as did the oddly sharp teeth in his mouth. The man's clothes were... non-existent. He sat on a table bare, with no shame.

"Eh? Who the 'ell are you guys?" the man grunted.

Taking a moment to take in, then recover from the sight of the large man, Wise frowned. "We are the men that found you in the tunnels below the school"

The large man gave a toothy grin, something that had a disturbing effect considering his size. "Thanks a bunch! I've been down there for so long! I mean, I've been captured for a long time before, but the Emperor was a real bastard putting me that deep in the ground with nothing to do"

"The Emperor?"

"Yeah, the Emperor of Japan. Jimmu" the man stated, confusing Wise and Corpus.

"Jimmu was the first Emperor of Japan. His reign was around two and a half millenia ago" Dr. Zansho announced.

"Wow, that long huh? I must have missed a number of things then" the man sighed, rubbing his chin.

"W-w-w-wait a second! You're saying you've been buried under the island for more than 2500 years!" Wise shouted in confusion.

"Yeah. To be fair, I'm the reason that bastard Jimmu was Emperor. Captured me, claimed his superiority and nobility for doing so, then buried me in this place for that long" the man explained.

Blinking in confusion, Corpus said "Then how the hell are you still alive?"

"I'm immortal"

"... You're immortal?" the two Zitech employees asked.

"Yeah. There's no way to kill something like me" the man answered.

"Something like you? You mean something that's just immortal, right?" Corpus asked.

Grinning, the man shook his head. "Nah, it ain't that simple. If I was just an immortal man, would I be so large? I'm more than human"

**Black Dorm, Shawn's Room**

"Shawn... please wake up soon. I don't like this"

Sitting by Shawn's bed, with the representative of the Black Dorm in his bed, was Jewels. She hadn't left his side since the Duel ended, and she wasn't going to leave until she knew he was alright. Everyone let her look over the Duelist, concerned for his life. Even she was tired though. Staying up so late, fretting over her friend for so long, it was enough to make her eyes droop every few seconds. She didn't want to sleep though, not until Shawn was up.

"Shawn..."

"Mmm, what?". Jewels eyes widened when she heard her love interest's voice, and watched intently as his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

The boy's questions when unanswered as Jewels latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. "Shawn! I'm so glad you're alright! You can't do that ever again!"

"Ah, what? I'm confused Jewels. What happened?" Shawn asked once more. Then, the memories flooded in. The Duel against Kaisuke, the attack by Hamon, and the monster's effect. "I... I got knocked out... I lost, didn't I?"

Looking up at Shawn, her face streaked with tears, Jewels frowned. "You... you don't remember what happened after Hamon's attack, do you?". A shake of the head confirmed Jewels' question, making her sigh. "Fine. I guess... I guess I'll have to tell you what happened after you got hit"

**Author's Note: **It's finally done there. No action, unless you count the flood of Pro Duelists, and Champions at that. The German Champion Yuu was made by BoogiepopShippuden. I pray I get this next chapter done much faster than this one. We'll see... Anyways, I hope this was somewhat enjoyable.


	49. Chapter 49

__

Alright, new chapter here. Hopefully I can get moving. Sorry this was a bit slow as well though. I was making some developments. Also, I'm playing around with the format of my chapters, so pardon me if this is a bit different than usual. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Conclusive Battle, The Victor Was...?

Shawn sat up in his bed in concern. He knew Jewels wasn't very pleased with what had happened in the Duel. While he didn't want her to worry, the biggest issue with it was that he didn't remember what happened after he got struck down by Hamon's attack and effect, but from the sound of it the Duel must have been completed in some way.

Jewels pulled at her uniform a bit, trying to get the words in her mouth so she could say them. Just thinking about what happened to Shawn was bad enough, but having to explain it to the boy was worse. "It... it seemed like it was all over when you got hit. Not just the Duel... I thought you were dead"

____________

___

* * *

_

Shawn lay motionless on the ground, no response available. Things looked grim for the Black Dorm student, leading the rest of those watching the boy to murmur in concern... well, almost everyone.

"Hey! Can we hurry this up! If he's dead then I should be declared the victor, right? Do so already! I've got things to do!" Kaisuke shouted at the teachers, a crackle of electricity following his demand as though Hamon agreed.

"Seriously, this is quite ennuyant" Louis grumbled.

Haruka looked at her partner with shock. "A person could be dead out there and you're saying it's annoying that we wait to see if he's alive?"

"Oui"

"Ignore him Haruka, he's sick in the head" Strafe told his female companion, his eyes glued to Hamon.

Louis snarled in response, but then changed his expression to one of sadistic pleasure. "I suppose le Nazi would know, wouldn't he?"

While there was in fighting with the Institute group, the Academy students were dealing with the situation differently. "W-why don't they just end the match and get him some help already?" San gulped. She hated seeing her friend in such a painful position, and the fact that she could do nothing about it, especially when it was her 'teammate' that put him in that position.

"Agreed. He'll still have another Duel later, and we need to see his Trinity card. If he dies now then we have no way of seeing it later. I'm almost considering having Kaisuke forfeiting so that we can insure his survival" Aito agreed in his own odd way.

The comment earned a questioning look from San, which Aito picked up on. Not needing to be asked, he said "Our mission is more than just winning the Tournament. While I accept nothing less than utter victory, our new principal said that our main goal is just to see the other school's Trinity set and report what we see back. Should we win the Tournament then that's better, but there are a number of factors that have been considered, so our principal, or at least his employer, is being fair and saying that we just need to tell them the Trinity cards"

"So you want my friend alive, only so you can see his Divine Spirit card?" San growled, mad that this was all Aito and Duel Academy wanted.

Aito cast a side glance at San before answering. "Yes. You should be happy I want him alive at all. I could just consider the idea that they'd give all their Divine Spirits to the last member of their team, but the chances of seeing both of the remaining Divine Spirits in the deck of someone who's already lost is unlikely"

San just stood their, staring at the boy. Then, with a quick shout that went ignored by a lot of people, San punched Aito in the arm. The boy still stood as though nothing had happened. "Screw you and the Academy! I'm going to my room!". Aito cast another side glance at San.

Once the girl was lost in the audience, Aito hissed and rubbed his arm. "Damn that girl has a strong punch"

* * *

"Um, questions" Shawn asked, even raising his hand as though he were in a school setting (not to say he wasn't since it was a live-in school)

"What?"

"First, how do you know all of this stuff? It sounds like you weren't there for a lot of it, so you really shouldn't know what they were saying. Second, what does this have to do with my Duel and who won?" the teen asked.

Jewels bit her bottom lip for a second before saying "I guess... I guess I'm just trying to avoid the real answer. It's not easy to stay on track when so much happened in such a short amount of time... as for how I know that stuff, Haruka told me her stuff when she visited, and when San stopped by, apparently allowed to visit according to Aito, she told me what happened in her group"

"Oh. Well, um, continue then" Shawn said, not really sure what to say. He knew it was hard for Jewels to talk about it, but he had to know.

"Right, well..."

* * *

"Look, isn't there some kind of rule we're supposed to abide by here?" Kaisuke asked, annoyance lacing his question. "I heard a situation like this occured a few times before, including the very first Battle City Tournament. Aren't you supposed to count and if he doesn't get up he loses?"

"Um... I regretfully admit that is true" Veina concurred into the mic. With a sigh, Veina announced "Contender Shawn has to the count of thirty to rise to his feet. If he fails to do so then he will forfeit the match and Kaisuke will be declared the winner. One... two... three..."

"Finally, some justice is being done here. Now I can get on with this" Kaisuke groaned.

"Seven... eight... nine..."

"Shawn, please wake up. I don't care if you lose the match, or even if you can't Duel ever again, just wake up, for me. Be alright" Jewels cried, tears dripping off her face, landing on the unconscious boy and his deck.

"Fifteen... sixteen... seventeen"

"Dammit, we don't have time for this!" Pluto growled, slamming his fist into the table before him. "I need emergency care here immediately. Shawn could end up dead at this rate'

"Twenty-seven... twenty-eight... twenty-nine" Veina reluctantly announced. Everyone was ready for the Duel to be declared Kaisuke's, and were focused on preparing for the worse with Shawn's condition.

**"Hey, wait a second. I don't remember throwing in the towel"** an oddly familiar voice announced, confusing everyone. Surprising everyone, Shawn started to rise to his feet. Something was odd about it though. Jewels, who was the closest to the previously electrified teen, noticed that every movement he made seemed to leave an afterimage of sorts. She also couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with how he spoke.

Looking around, Shawn grinned and said **"Sorry to take a little nap on all of you. Guess I needed to let my system adjust to that blow"**. After hearing him speak again, Jewels knew just what was wrong with the way Shawn talked. When he spoke, it was as if there were two of him speaking in unison, doubling his voice. Looking down at Jewels, who was still in the kneeling position she had taken next to him, Shawn gave a small, yet sincere, smile. **"Hey girl. Thanks for being my guardian angel. Now, I suggest you take a seat. Things are about to get real messy here"**

Jewels gave a small nod and moved over to where Pluto was seated. Shawn gave a small chuckle at Jewels' behavior, but Kaisuke was feeling some different emotions. "I can't believe you wasted my time by actually getting up. You should have just faked being dead, or plain out died, and let things move on. Then we wouldn't have to deal with me attacking you again. I doubt you'll be able to take another of Hamon's attacks anyways"

Looking at Kaisuke, Shawn's smile never left his face. **"Perhaps, but I suppose I'll just have to defeat you before Hamon can attack me again"** the University representative stated with a cocky tone. **"Now, would you please finish your turn? You've taken so long to make a move that you should actually have lost by default by now"**

"Ah... AH! He's right!" Veina declared. "Technically, Kaisuke has gone over the thirty second limit given for making no move since it's still his turn"

"Wh-what! But we were waiting for that loser to get up!" the Obelisk Blue boy protested.

**"Easy there Battery-Boy, I'm not holding it against you. I plan to win, but not by some cheap move like that. Now, hurry up" **Shawn told his foe.

"Tsk, whatever, I just end my turn"

**"Very well then. Hopefully I get a good draw"**

As Shawn set his hand on his deck, a small light shone from it. Almost noone noticed it, but one man in particular did see it. Eyes widening a bit, Pluto mumbled "Could it be... I didn't think he'd have that ability". Shawn drew his card in a dramatic fashion, creating an arc with his arm, and to those who saw the shining light, they could see a trail of light follow the card.

Jewels, who had seen both lights, as well as heard Pluto, looked at Shawn in concern. "Shawn, what's going on with you?"

When it came down to it, Shawn was still in a bad position, despite getting up from that last attack. Kaisuke may have had only one card in his hand and just 900 Life Points left, but he had Hamon on the field (4000/4000). Shawn on the other hand, now had just three cards in his hand and 500 Life Points, and his Temple Base with three Ninjutsu Counters, as well as his Neo-Ninjas of Taijutsu (2300/1300) and Shurikenjutsu (1500/1400) were nothing compared to Hamon.

Yet, the card Shawn just drew must have been good, as Shawn gave a quick laugh when he saw it. **"Luck is on my side. No matter what happens to me, I seem to be in a good position"**

"Bluff all you want, the Duel is almost over and there's nothing you can do to fight my Hamon" Kaisuke countered.

**"Very well then, but since I want to insure my victory, I'll use the ability of my Shurikenjutsu to add an Equip card from my deck to my hand"**. After finding the card he wanted, Shawn grabbed one of the other cards in his hand. **"Now, at this time, I am still unable to combat your Hamon, I can stall until the moment arrives that I can fight it"**.

"How are you going to stall a creation of the Egyptian Gods?"

**"By summoning this"** Shawn retorted as he placed the card on his Duel Disk. Shooting out from the shadow of Taijutsu, the Kusarigama wielding member of the Neo-Ninjas appeared (1600/1200 + 300/300). **"I said I can't do much, but by ending my turn, I can use Neo-Ninja of Kusarigamajutsu's effect. By selecting Hamon, your monster cannot attack until my next turn. This way, I can stop you until you get a strong enough monster onto the field"** Shawn explained as Kusarigamajutsu swung the weighted end of his weapon around in a circle before tossing it around Hamon's neck. While the chain would usually not be long enough to reach the monster (let alone strong enough to hold it down), the Neo-Ninja's abilities made it possible.

"Bastard. You think you can hold Hamon down for long? I'll find a way to take you out" the Japanese boy growled as he drew his next card. Looking at it, Kaisuke could only grin and laugh. "It may not be a monster strong enough to destroy your stupid ninja, but it's something that's even better! Kaisuke gloated. As he spoke, an eery mist began to spread onto the field, confusing the audience and the Neo-Ninjas, but Shawn seemed to know what was coming. "I activate Makiu, the Magical Mist! When I activate this card, I select one Thunder monster on my side of the field, Hamon, and destroy all your monsters with defense lower than my selected monster's attack. And since Hamon has a good 4000 point advantage!"

Hamon roared, sending lightning crashing into a point in the mist that was shaped into human skull. The skull laughed as it was filled with electricity before dispersing it throughout the mist, electrifying all the Neo-Ninjas. "Now, I get that I wouldn't be able to attack with Hamon because your monster's effect would still apply, but since Makiu makes me skip my Battle Phase, it doesn't matter as much, does it? Your move" Kaisuke stated smugly.

Despite having three more of his Neo-Ninjas eliminated in one quick move, Shawn didn't seem at all concerned. **"Not a bad move, I'll give you that. And that Makiu card you have, great in your deck, regardless of whether or not you have Hamon"**. Taking his draw, Shawn continued. **"However, you're still waaaaay behind me in skill. For example, I have four cards here, right now, and you know what?... These cards are the ones that will help me defeat you"**

"You're going to defeat me with just four cards? When I have Hamon too? You only have one new card as opposed to what you had last hand, which means you should have made a move last time" the Batteryman Duelist complained.

Shaking his head, Shawn responded **"It only takes one new card to make a strategy come together. But rather than talk about it, I'll show you what I've got in store. First, I activate the Equip card I took from my deck with Shurikenjutsu's effect last turn, Death-Defying Kaginawa. I equip this card to a Neo-Ninja in my graveyard and special summon it to the field. In particular, I'm equipping it to Shurikenjutsu himself"**

A black portal appeared in the ground before Shawn, seemingly leading to another dimension. Shooting out of it was a three-pointed hook connected to a long length of a polymer-enhanced cable. The hook stuck in the ground a few feet away from the portal, allowing the every familiar Shurikenjutsu to pull himself out of the hole (1200/1100 + 300/300).

**"Now, while I can't use his effect when he's equiped with this card, as well as immediate destruction if the card is removed from the field, he's still plenty useful. For example, I can now tribute him to summon an even stronger monster. Look out for a member of the Neo-Ninjas that you've never seen before"** Shawn announced. While Shurikenjutsu quickly disappeared, he was replaced with a sight that left many male members of the audience with wide-open jaws.

The being in question was a beautiful woman with a curvy body, waist-length black hair in a ponytail, and dazzling blue eyes. She was dressed only with some sandals, skin-tight purple shorts, a short-sleeved purple jacket that left her flat stomach exposed, along with an eyeful of cleavage, and a black cloth mask that covered the lower half of her face (2000/1700). **"Meet Kunoichi of Neo-Ninjutsu. She's a special member of the group outside the original eighteen members. That reason being that while anyone can learn a certain set of skills, such as Taijutsu or Shurikenjutsu, only a woman with skills like Kunoichi can be qualified for her techniques, a lot of which involves using her feminine charm"**

"So what? She's still only half the strength of Hamon and she doesn't even get the boost your other Neo-Ninjas get from your Temple Base" the Academy representative countered.

**"True, but I still have two more cards in my hand. And using my Temple Base's other effect, I can normal summon another monster so long as it's a Neo-Ninja. So have a look at my Neo-Ninja of Choho"**. Everyone stood around waiting for something to show up, but nothing ever appeared.

"Is your Duel Disk malfunctioning?" Kaisuke asked.

**"No, my Neo-Ninja is just one that hides. Which is alright... kinda defeats the purpose of me telling you to look at it though"** the Black Dorm boy chuckled with minor embarrassment. **"It doesn't matter too much though. Because now I use the effect of my Neo-Ninja of Boryaku. By discarding it and sending a Neo-Ninja on my side of the field, Choho in this case, I can summon a Neo-Ninja from my hand, deck, or graveyard. So get ready for my next grand monster"**

"Hmm, this is peculiar. If Shawn had Choho and Boryaku in his hand, then why didn't he just summon Choho and use Boryaku's effect from the beginning to summon Bajutsu? I know Bajutsu can attack directly and would have the strength to end the Duel" Pluto pondered aloud.

Hearing Pluto once more, Jewels decided to explain for him. "I can't keep track of just what he does with his deck, but Shawn told me that he'll alter his deck for certain events, and he sometimes leaves out some of his Neo-Ninjas to make room for other cards he may find useful. I imagine he took out Bajutsu to get something else in there"

"Oh, I see"

"Yes... wait a second" Jewels mumbled in realization. "How do you know about his Bajutsu? I don't remember you being around when I saw it. I haven't even seen him use it actually. He just showed me the Neo-Ninjas... or at least the main group. I haven't seen Kunoichi before"

"I'm a teacher, I have records to all students' test Duels. He's used it in a few test Duels before. Still, I'm surprised that he didn't keep Bajutsu in his deck. Its effect would be highly useful at a moment like this" Pluto explained, still trying to analyze Shawn's moves.

Appearing on the field was the armored, naginata wielding member of the Neo-Ninjas, looking forward with a firm glare (1800/1150 + 300/300). **"Here I have Neo-Ninja of Naginatajutsu. While his power is also not enough to face you with, I've still got things set up for my victory. By using my Kunoichi's charming behavior"** Shawn started, his Kunoichi accenting his words by stepping up to Naginatajutsu, tracing his jaw with a finger, making the battle-hardened warrior blush. **"I am able to offer a Neo-Ninja to increase her attack by its attack until the end of the turn". **Giving Naginatajutsu a peck, the warrior bowed, handing Kunoichi his naginata before departing, his face red as a tomato (2000/1700 + 2100/0).

"H-he did it. He produced a monster that's stronger than Hamon!" Jewels exclaimed in surprise. Everyone was shocked that Shawn was going to be able to destroy Obelisk's copy of Ra. Kaisuke in particular.

"Th-this won't stand! You may take down Hamon this turn, but next turn I'll be able to get him back, I have the cards! You'll lose!" Kaisuke shouted.

Shaking his head, Shawn replied **"I'm afraid you're wrong about that. I like to imagine that my Kunoichi is an improved version of a pre-existing card. It's actually very famous. Both of them have the same attack, same defense. One is dark, the other is light. Both are also desirable females in their respective groups. Do you know what I'm talking about?"**

"How am I supposed to-"

"Dark Magician Girl!" Jewels interrupted.

**"That's right my little spellcaster"** Shawn said affectionately. **"My Kunoichi is like the Dark Magician Girl, but again, I say improved. First off, my Kunoichi has the tributing effect that strengthens her for a turn. Her other effect however, is like the Dark Magician Girl's, but is both weaker and stronger"**

"What the hell are you saying?" Kaisuke growled.

With a smirk, Shawn listed **"Taijutsu, Choho, Kusarigamajutsu, Kenjutsu, Boryaku, Shurikenjutsu, Chi-Mon, and Naginatajutsu. Eight of the eighteen skills are in my graveyard. For each Neo-Ninja in my graveyard, my Kunoichi gains 100 attack"**. Ghostly images of the eight mentioned Neo-Ninjas appeared behind Kunoichi, glaring at Kaisuke and Hamon (4100/1700 + 800/0).

**"My monster is now has 4900 attack. 900 more than your Hamon, which is the same amount as your Life Points. Guess what Kaisuke. I win"**

Kunoichi shot forward, spinning the naginata over her head, the images of the Neo-Ninjas behind her becoming an aura that enveloped her body. Leaping into the air, Kunoichi drove the naginata into Hamon's head. The demonic being roared, trying to fight against the blade being driven into its head, but Kunoichi refused to step down. With the last inch of the naginata's blade piercing Hamon's body, Kunoichi twisted it. The blade snapped off, but electricity began flying from the wound. The female ninja barely got away in time as Hamon bellowed in pain, not realizing it could be taken down by a monster not made by an Egyptian God.

The electricity shot off, almost hitting those on the sidelines and the audience, but thankfully stopped before it hit them. Shawn and Kaisuke weren't so lucky. The lightning slammed into their bodies, electrifying the both of them (Kaisuke's LP: 0). Finally, Hamon's body disappeared in a flash of thunder, leaving the two Duelists lying face-down on the ground.

* * *

"So... yeah... that's what happened" Jewels finished.

Shawn could only look down in disbelief. The fact that something like that, something so vivid, and he couldn't remember any of it. "This... how? I should be dead after Hamon's first attack, the fact I got up after it was amazing to me personally. And now you're saying that I got up and continued the Duel, and took another shock at the end, and am still here... I don't know how this is possible"

"You may not, but I do"

Shawn and Jewels were both surprised to hear someone was in the room with them. Even further when they realized they weren't fully in the room, but that the speaker was standing with a foot outside the window.

The speaker was a tall, pale Japanese man with short black hair and thin black eyes. He wore a white jacket over a white jacket over a red t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes. The very aura that surrounded the man suggested danger, and that he could be a very large threat to either of them. Pointing a finger at Shawn, the man asked "You want to know what happened to you, right?"

"Yes but I don't see what that has to do with you-"

Before Shawn could finish his sentence the man flew across the room, appearing behind Shawn in a matter of seconds. With a quick chop to the back of Shawn's neck, the teen was knocked out. The man quickly threw Shawn over his shoulder and made for the window once more.

"W-wait a second! What are you doing with him, he's hurt! Who do you think you are doing this to him!" Jewels exclaimed, already fearing for Shawn's life.

The man looked over his free shoulder and gave Jewels a cold look that made her back down, despite her immense urge to save Shawn. "I am Kentekyo Masamune. The reigning Duel Monsters Champion of Japan, and now, this boy's sensei"

* * *

**Original Cards List:**

Kunoichi of Neo-Ninjutsu / Light / Level 6 / 2000 ATK / 1700 DEF / Warrior / Effect: This card gains 100 ATK for each 'Neo-Ninja' monster in either player's Graveyard. Once per turn, you may tribute one 'Neo-Ninja' monster on your side of the field to increase this card's ATK by that monster's ATK until the end of the turn.

_A beautiful woman with a curvy body, waist length black hair in a neat ponytail, and dazzling blue eyes. She wears tight purple shorts that don't even reach her knees, a short sleeve, purple jacket that leaves a lot of her flat stomach exposed, along with some cleavage, sandals, and a cloth mask over the bottom half of her face._

Death-Defying Kaginawa / Equip Spell: Select one 'Neo-Ninja' monster in the graveyard. Special summon it to the field in face-up attack position. Any effect the monster has is negated. If the equipped monster is removed from the field, destroy this card. If this card is removed from the field, destroy the equipped monster.

_A three pointed hook connected to a polymer-enhanced cable stuck in the ground outside a black portal._

* * *

**Ulysses:** Yeaaaaah! This is awesome! We arrived just in time! I'm going to have so much fun!

**Masamune:** Just in time? Ulysses, we arrived after the end of the second round. We're late.

**Ulysses:** But not too late to see the final match! I can't wait to see the concluding Duels!

**Masamune:** As great as that is, I have to train this boy. If the Tournament continues, then he'll end up disqualifed.

**Ulysses:** No way! He's representing America! I've got your back Masamune!

**Delay the tournament and let Shawn train! An explosion of fun is about to begin! Chapter 50: Dueling Festival Arrives, Time For Celebration!**

**Ulysses:** We are going to party so hard! Break out the booze!

**Masamune:** It's a school Ulysses, we can't drink here


	50. Chapter 50

Alright, I know that my last chapter was pretty much all in italics. Again, I was trying some new formatting stuff and it ended up a lot more messed up than I thought. I also know once more, it has been a looooooong time since I updated. I keep saying I'll do something but I don't, do I? Well this is going to change. I'll mention more later. Here's the chapter, I don't own anything

Dueling Festival Arrives, Time For Celebration!

Students looked around in confusion. The population of the University awoke, ready to watch the third round of the Trinity Tournament. However, when they left their dorms for the Duel Stadium, the students found something astounding.

Vendor tents and booths, along with a few carnival rides, were set up as far as the eye could see. The smell of delicious, and likely fatty, foods like funnel cake and popcorn flowed in the air. The sight set before them was both awe inspiring, as well as mind boggling. None of them had been informed of anything like this, and as such, they were all curious.

Standing on the stage that was at the center of all this was Veina, Pluto, and Mansen, all waiting until the students moved close enough in to deliver a message. "I can't believe this is happening. We're just prolonging the inevitable" Mansen grumbled, finding everything a bit too loud for his taste.

"Shove it Mansen. Masamune told me that he could help us out by giving Shawn some training. We're just damn lucky that Ulysses decided to pitch in some money and resources to get this all set up in time" Pluto snapped. He wasn't happy about this either, but after what happened in Shawn's last Duel, he knew the boy had potential. As much as Pluto himself would like to unearth the raw talent that Shawn had buried inside, he knew for a fact that Masamune was a better choice in this case.

"Play nice boys. We can't let the kids see us acting like this" Veina warned the two of them.

"Why not? If they understood the severity of the events here then we could likely do something to better our situation. Like truly fight back" Mansen argued. Veina sighed at Mansen's words, and at Pluto's behavior. Mansen was too thick headed to realize that the kids would freak out if they knew what was really going on, and Pluto was acting like he had been betrayed since Shawn was training with Masamune.

"Lets just... lets just put on a show for today" the female of the trio replied.

The students quickly approached the stage, wanting to learn what was going on. The representatives of each school stood on stage, wanting the best explanation of all. Only, not all of them were there. Shawn obviously wasn't there because of his training with Masamune. Muriel wasn't there, likely because she had lost and didn't want to show up. Lastly, Sandra was not there, which was the most unusual since she likely had no knowledge of the plan.

"Welcome students and representatives, I'm sure you're wondering just what's going on here. I assure you, this is all for the best. You see, last night, a number of wonderful visitors arrived. In coordination with these visitors, we've set up the Trinity Festival where, taking a break from the Trinity Tournament for two days, we have fun with our festival" Veina announced. While some of the representatives weren't happy about this (namely Griever, Kaisuke, and Louis), the others were happy with it, joining the crowd in a cheer for the event.

Pleased that the plan was working, Veina continued her announcement. "Now, to make sure we kick off the Trinity Festival with flare so that it can hopefully be a permanent part of the Trinity Tournament, we've set up a very special event. One of our special guests will Duel with anyone on the island. Could be one of the representatives, could be one of us teachers, could be another guest, or even one of you students in the crowd. You will all vote to decide who faces them, as well as the special guest that will be in the Duel. Of course, you need to know who the guests are. So, lets begin the introductions... of the Champions!"

Hearing Veina mention champions made the crowd even more lively. "Wow! Can you believe it? We get to see some of the greatest Duelists in the world!" Haruka exclaimed, happy to see some of the champions.

"Indeed, we should be in for quite a time" Strafe agreed. Then, a puzzled look graced his face. "Although, when you think about it, how come the Trinity Festival is only two days long? Shouldn't it be three?" the teen asked. Haruka, and even Louis, just shrugged their shoulders, neither knowing what to say about it.

With the Academy students, the conversation was a little different. "This is just great. They're stalling for time again. And I imagine something like this is acceptable by the Trinity Tournament rules, huh?" Kaisuke growled.

"It is. I checked. Any pre-existing event or planned event immediately rules for a day off, and they can say they planned for this. Furthermore, even if they just bring up an event like this, as long as they don't make the other schools pay for it, they're allowed to do it. I read the rules for the tournament" Aito answered.

"Tsk, well, it's alright I guess. I mean, that stupid girl didn't even show up. We should be barging into her room every day to make sure she gets up. She probably wanted to get a forfeit and take us down. She's worthless" the Obelisk Blue boy grumbled.

"She's not petty Kaisuke. She has spirit, and as much as she wants to avoid fighting her friends, she has a burning passion to keep Dueling with all she has, so she wouldn't do something so cowardly as to forfeit unless she knew she was going to end up killing her friend. Besides, at least she's won a Duel, which is more than can be said for you"

Kaisuke gawked, in disbelief at what he just heard. "Wait a damn second! How can you insult me like that! Calling me less of a Duelist than her! She's pathetic!"

"Which makes you worse than pathetic" Aito responded in an instant. Kaisuke opened his mouth to say more, but shut up when Aito looked at him. "Don't insult her when she's of more use than you. Besides, I'm in the process of making sure things go well. We have two goals here, with one extra goal. We must look out for the Divine Spirits and report what we see. Furthermore, I've been told that if we can distract the University long enough, then we've done better, and the fact they're stalling with a festival is sign that we're distracting them. If we win this, then it's all the better. It doesn't matter though. I just want to fulfill the job they've given me and I'll get my reward"

Hearing 'reward' in Aito's words, Kaisuke gave him a confused expression. "Reward? I don't remember a thing about any reward"

"That's because it was reward enough for someone like you to participate in this tournament, and Sandra's reward will be staying at this school. My reward is the opportunity to face him. The Emperor"

"Th-th-the Emperor! You mean The Emperor of the Academy? Crimson Emperor Benimaru!" Kaisuke stuttered, in disbelief at what he heard. Aito nodded, his thoughts traveling into those of The Emperor as they called him.

Back on stage, Veina moved to the side, but still held a mic in her hands. "Now, lets begin announcing who we have with us today. The first Champion I would like to introduce is Supay Capac, the Champion of Peru and the Dark Attribute!"

The stage was hidden in darkness, which was odd considering it was bright out. Then, the darkness spread, showing the Peruvian man who held two championships, grinning. The darkness dispersed as he lifted a card from his black Duel Disk, revealing he had activated the field spell Yami. The crowd applauded him, some more than others since they were likely from Peru. Waving, Supay said "Hello everyone! Sorry to be late to the party. It's a shame, but I think we'll have enough time for fun"

After the crowd hushed itself, Veina walked out, shook hands with Supay, and the two moved off to the side again. "Now, our next champion is someone who should actually be attending classes next year, but because of their skills they're already in the Pro-Leagues. Please welcome the German Champion, Yuu!"

Yuu's entrance was simple compared to Supay's, merely walking on stage, now wearing a black t-shirt with Haseo's face on it, jeans, and some tennis shoes. "Nice to meet you all. It's a pleasure to be at the school that the famous actor Haseo learns" Yuu greeted, not hiding his fandom at all. As he walked over to Veina, shaking hands with her, he got some unpleasant news.

"It's nice to have you here Yuu, but I'm afraid that Haseo isn't on the island at the moment, and may not be here for a while" the Headmistress told the young boy. While Yuu continued to smile, it was noticeable that there was a slight twitch in his brow.

"Oh... well that's just... just fine" the boy responded before walking past her to join Supay, who gave the boy a confused look regarding his odd look.

"Wow, the German Champion. I imagine you'll want to talk to him" Haruka told Strafe as they watched the younger boy move.

"Hmm, not really". Haruka and Louis gave Strafe a confused look, not sure why the German member of their group wouldn't want to talk to the German Champion. Knowing they'd ask, he said "I concede that he is a stronger Duelist if he's in the Pro-Leagues, but I feel that you shouldn't skip school just to become a Pro Duelist, even if you're a Champion. Call it sour grapes, but I think you should receive your education before taking a career"

Meanwhile, shaking her head with a happy smile, Veina moved on to the other introductions. "Next, we have the French Champion, a man known as the Regal Rose, Monsieur Fleur!". Suddenly, there was a shower of rose petals that enveloped the stage and crowd, almost blinding everyone's vision. When the quick shower was gone, Philip stood there with a rose in their hand, gently taking in the scent.

"How wonderful. Such a crowd is one of inner beauty. As such, when I Duel one of you, regardless of this little voting competition, I promise you a beautiful Duel!" Philip announced, earning some cheers from the crowd. Grinning, he took it a step further and through the rose in his hand into the crowd, right into a group of female students. The girls frantically tried to grab the rose, fighting for it with all their strength.

"The French Champion, would you be interested in facing him Louis?" Haruka asked, hoping someone would be interested in a Duel with their respective Champion.

Scoffing, Louis responded "What a balourd question! Of course not! He is an insult to all French Duelist, acting like such a fool. I hope he loses his title before I become a Pro Duelist so I don't have to crush him to obtain it". Haruka and Strafe sighed, finding their teammate's behavior to be immature.

As Philip joined his fellow Champions, Veina continued with her introduction job. "Now, a quick break away from the various National Champions, lets greet one of the Champions of the Attributes. Here's the man who shines brighter than any other, Apollo the Light Champion!". In complete contrast to Supay's entrance, light bathed the stadium, blinding everyone for a moment. When their vision returned, Apollo stood next to the White Dorm Headmistress. She was unaffected as she was already blind, so his sudden arrival was no different than any others.

"You wish to say anything to the students sir?" Veina offered, holding the mic up for Apollo to take it. Instead, the white covered man gave Veina and the mic a quick look before turning away, walking over to the other champions. "Well... that was a little rude"

"Hehe, looks like he's still the same anti-social guy as always" Supay snickered.

"A polar opposite to you in a number of ways" Philip noted, enjoying the fragrance of yet another rose that he had almost magically obtained. "While you're up with Dark cards and enjoy the company of others, he's the type who would rather avoid everyone and bathe in the light". Clapping his hands as he tossed the rose into the air, only to catch it in his mouth, Monsieur Fleur continued without a word being muffled by the flower "The opposition between you two is like night and day! Truly you two are eternal rivals!"

Supay, now looking at Philip with a confused and slightly embarrassed look, replied "I haven't even said two words to the guy. This is really our first meeting"

As Philip drooped his head over the drama killing remark, Veina continued her introduction of champions. "Next up we have the Queen of the Insects, someone who really causes a buzz in tournaments" the blind teacher giggled, finding her little one liner funny. "Please welcome Hornet Underwood!". Students screamed and squealed as a swarm of insects suddenly flew around them. While some were beautiful butterflies, others were less liked bugs, such as bees, locusts, and other pests. Despite the swarm flying about, noone ever touched one of the bugs, leaving them clueless to the fact they were actually holograms.

Then, as the swarm flew off, attention was directed to the stage, where the only female champion so far stood, proudly looking down on the student body. "My, what a nice hive. Truly none of you are just drones, but all elites! I welcome all of you to be part of my hive in the future. Especially you strapping young men" Hornet addressed the group, giving a wink that drove the guys crazy. The wink was so enticing, that some boys were actually beginning to climb on stage. They were struggling, but they wanted to get to the Queen Bug Duelist.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The boys and rest of the audience were taken back as the sound of some beastly creature roaring caused them to cover their ears. Then, slamming a boot covered foot down at the edge of the stage, discouraging the boys from trying to crawl on stage once more, was the impressive figure of Spino. Looking down at the boys, Spino gave a deep growl, almost a direct way of saying to stay away from Hornet.

"Oh my, it sounds like our Duke of Dinosaurs, Spino Raptor has arrived. I wish you would of told me you were going on, I'd have covered my ears" Veina said a little wearily, the loud roar affecting her just a bit more since her hearing was better than most.

"My apologies" Spino offered, turning his back to the crowd, which had settled a bit following his high decibal introduction.

Shaking her head, Hornet berated Spino slightly. "You're no fun big guy. Can't you let them crave me? Who wouldn't want to serve the Queen?". Grunting, Spino reached an arm around Hornet, surprising her a little bit, before lifting her over his shoulder and walking to the side of the stage, carrying her. While a bit surprised, Hornet did not resist. In fact, she put on a devilish smile and giggled "Oh my! I forget that you primal creatures are so protective of your mates. Well, at least keep things decent. You can't get primal with me in front of these kids". Spino remained silent, but the red tint on his face told anyone who was looking at him that he was embarrassed by Hornet's comments.

Pulling her finger out of her ear to make sure things were alright, Veina lifted the mic up to her mouth once more. "Well, we've gotten two of our many champions done already. How about we show the Russian Champion?"

No music or visual effects were given as the next person made their way out. None was needed though as they earned as much admiration and affection from the boys. For standing before them was a woman with an impressive figure. Cold blue eyes that shot icy needles into the soul through a set of blue framed glasses, light skin that looked as cold as snow, and blonde hair put into a bun. Her blue heels clicked on the stage as she walked forward, the shade of them matching the sleeveless button up shirt she had that pressed tightly against her body, while her thighs and knees were hidden by a white business style skirt.

"She's beautiful!"

"The Russians are so lucky!"

"She deserves to be a champion!"

A vein throbbed on the woman's forehead as she heard some of the males make their calls. Chuckling slightly, Veina announced "Um, you seem to have it wrong. This woman is Nichola Tsar, the manager of the Russian Champion. Not sure why she's on stage though"

As the calls were quelled, Nichola nodded her head. "Thank you Headmistress, it's nice to see people get their facts straight". Adjusting her glasses, Nichola continued "Now, I am out here because I have a slight issue. My client has slipped out of my sights and I need to make an announcement that they need to report to the stage now, or their will be consequences". A shiver ran down the spines of the audience members when they heard the word 'consequences' leave Nichola's mouth. She surely was an icy woman.

Still, everyone was curious, trying to figure out where the Russian Champion was. Based on the stereotypes in their minds, they expected a large man with a thick beard who'd more than likely toss aside anyone they found useless. Then, an answer was received. "I'm coming! I'm coming!". The students heads turned about, trying to figure out where the source was. What confused them that instead of a gruff, masculine voice they had expected, it was surprisingly soft and feminine. Then, it was noticed that the crowd was moving in a certain way. Someone appeared to be making their way through the students toward the stage, but they were moving too fast for any one of them to get a good glimpse at who the person was.

Finally, the person reached the stage, but they still didn't seem quite so visible in the crowd of students. Nichola knelt down, reaching a hand into the crowd, pleasing a few males who got to get close to her, before standing back up, pulling someone with them. "Sorry I'm late Mama! They have cotton candy!". What the kids heard and saw set them back quite a bit.

Standing with Nichola on stage was a young girl, looking to be only seven years old, with the same light skin, blonde hair (only hers was free to reach her shoulder blades), and blue eyes (only hers weren't cold, but energetic). She wore a simple red dress with no sleeves that reached her knees, white shoes, and a blue silk ribbon tied around her throat.

"You may not have cotton candy. You were supposed to stay with me. Besides, the dentist said that you haven't been brushing too well lately, so nothing that can cause a cavity Anita" the mother and manager instructed the young girl.

"Oh Mama, that's not fair! It's a festival!" Anita whined.

"Um, guys, could you introduce yourself so we may continue?" Veina interjected, not wanting mother and daughter to fight in front of the students.

"Okay!" Anita quickly chirped. Turning to the crowd, Anita gave an adorable smile. "Hello everyone! I'm Anita! My Mama said I'm the Champion! I like Duel Monsters and candy and puppies and snow and flowers and-"

"They don't need to know all that dear" Nichola told her daughter.

"Okay Mama!" Anita replied quickly. She seemed to forget about the crowd already and was moving off to the side where the others were.

Leaning over to Pluto, Mansen asked "Is she really the Russian Champion? I thought Yuu was young, but she's just ridiculous"

Nodding, Pluto explained "It's the rules of the Russian Dueling League. While the stereotype that Russians are dog-eat-dog or fight to get the best results, they do hold a lot of strong beliefs. One is that a loss is a loss. I was told that Nichola was the manager of an up and coming Duelist who wished to face the Russian Champion. She was talking with the former Champ's manager when her daughter ran into the Champ. They talked a bit and she asked to Duel him. He thought it would be alright to face her, but he was surprised by the skill she held and lost. Nichola pointed out that a match, whether it was in front of millions of fans or just between the two competitors, was always a match for the title. So Anita became the new Champ"

"Hmph. Such an odd culture to allow such a young child become a Champion" Mansen mumbled.

"Is it?" Pluto asked. "Or is it odd for a culture to ignore talent if it's not in the form they expect the talent to be in. Don't be so quick to judge. She has faced all competitors who want the Russian Championship and she hasn't lost yet"

Rolling his eyes, the Purple Dorm Headmaster grumbled "Whatever. We're through most of them. We just have one more to introduce"

"Yeah... but it's the most dangerous one of all"

Once the male students had recovered from the beautiful mother Nichola, Veina continued her introduction of the champions. That is to say, she was moving on to the last one. "Now, while I believe we may have a few other guests on the island, it's time to introduce the last of the Champions here today. Let me introduce you to a man that many of you students should know, the United States Champion, Ulyssess Samuel Adams!"

The crowd went into an uproar. While not everyone of the students were from the U.S., a large portion of them were, and others felt it was wise to go along with the cheering. Besides becoming a Attribute or Type Champion, the U.S. Championship was something the majority of the students wanted to win. The only higher championship they could think of is World Championship, but you had to take it one step at a time and the U.S. Championship was definitely on the way their.

Then, the cheering began to quiet down slowly. Despite having been introduced by Veina, Ulysses was nowhere to be seen. Everyone, especially those who knew him like the Headmasters and Champions, knew that someone like Ulysses was not one to give up a chance to show others up.

"Where the hell is that bastard?" Mansen growled. He had already been tossed around by the guy, now he was making his academy look stupid by not showing up, it was an insult.

Rubbing his chin in thought, Pluto looked around. "It's too... bland for Ulysses to show up this way... I suggest preparing for the worst"

Then, the loud, deafening sound of jet engines filled the air. Everyone covered their ears as three fighter jets flew overhead, each with a trail of smoke, one red, one white, and one blue. While there was awe over the jets' sudden appearance and the colorful display they left behind, the students noticed another sound.

It was less irritating than the jets, but it was also loud. Then, the smoke began to swirl around mixing together. It was also a beautiful display, but there was confusion as to how this was happening. Then, the answer came in the form of a helicopter that was descending through the smoke, the spinning blades causing the smoke to mix.

A rope ladder was pushed out of the side of the helicopter, letting it hang there as the aerial vehicle hovered in place. Quickly sliding down ladder until his foot was on the last rung, leaving them only twenty feet or so above the crowd, was none other than the United States Champion, Ulysses Samuel Adams. Giving a grin that got the crowd excited, Ulysses addressed them with a loud speaker in hand. "U stands for United! Under one nation and one game!"

"Ulysses!" the crowd shouted.

Nodding, the champion continued "S is for Strong! That's what one's country and deck must be!"

"Samuel!" the students added.

Laughing, Ulysses finished "A means Awesome! That's what America and a Duelist is!"

"Adams!" the audience finished off.

"U.S.A.! The greatest country and Duelist in the world!" Ulysses announced, earning a roar of cheer from the students, the cocky champion laughing to their cheers as the helicopter brought him closer to the stage. In a dramatic manner, Ulysses leapt from the ladder, performing a somersault before landing on the stage, not showing any signs that the distance affected him. "It's great to be here at the University of Dueling! So many bright students who are ready to light up the future! I have to warn you now though, if you plan on being at the top of the Duel World, you're going to have to get past me! Show me your skills!". The sounds of the students accepting Ulysses' challenge seemed to be a challenge to the deafening sound the figher jets had made earlier, all excited by the U.S. Champion's words.

"Such an arrogant man" Supay chuckled lightly, not really bothered by Ulysses' words or actions, having only said what he said as a fact that all the champions were thinking of.

Lifting a rose to his nose and inhaling lightly, Philip replied "Oui, but you must give him credit. His motivational skills are top of the line. It's hard to truly hate such a person". Nichola gave a small grunt to the comment, earning her a few looks and laughs from the others around her, but those were quickly put to rest by the slightest of glances that, while short, seemed like they could chill a whale to the bone.

"Well, that was certainly an interesting entrance Ulysses" Veina complimented the excitable man, even as a small vein throbbed on her forehead. All the noise was killing her sensitive ears. "Now, would you please head over to the other champions? We need to finish things off here before the festivities can begin"

Giving a large smile that glinted in the light, the U.S. Champion answered "Of course Veina. Just be careful, it's hard to follow an act like mine". Leaving an irritated Veina to continue her job, Ulysses walked over to the other champions, and was immediately greeted by one of them.

"Uncle Uly! You're here!". Rushing up to the man was the little Russian Champion, throwing her arms around his legs as soon as she reached him.

Crouching down, Ulysses placed his arms under Anita's and lifted her up, making the girl giggle. "Of course I am Anita! And look how you've grown! You're such a big girl! Why, I can hardly lift you!" Ulysses responded. To add to his comment, he acted as if he was having trouble holding Anita, making the girl laugh and smile even further.

Lowering her glasses enough that the lens weren't in the way, Nichola cast a full frosty glare at Ulysses, saying "Adams, would you kindly put my daughter down?"

Surprisingly, Ulysses seemed unaffected by Nichola's icy demeanor, but he did follow her request and put Anita back down. The girl gave the man a quick peck on the cheek before rushing over to her mother, who put a hand on Anita's shoulder defensively. "I'm so glad to see so many of you again. There's obviously some new faces here in the sense that they're champions, such as my little Anita and this Yuu boy"

Yuu, who had recovered from his discovery that Haseo was not on the island, smiled and stepped forward with a hand extended. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Adams". instead of taking the boy's hand, Ulysses suddenly lunged forward and scooped the boy up in a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. Yuu endured it the best he could, but he felt the man's strength was a bit painful.

"Pleasure to meet you too!" Ulysses finally answered dropping the German Champion, his landing slightly shaky. Turning to the other champions, Ulysses addressed them by asking "So, how have all of you been? Any good competitors in your leagues or have you been more focused on this year's World Championship?"

"Me and Spino have been working on the Japanese League for a while, but it hasn't been easy. We're still top competitors, but that Masamune bastard has been dominating us at every turn" Hornet answered for two.

Waving his hand into the air with a rose in it, Philip replied "Oui! Monsieur Masamune is a dreaded opponent indeed. However, I have no intentions of losing to him when the World Championship comes around once more!"

"Heh, yeah, Masamune is strong. That's why we're eternal rivals!" Ulysses added to the comments about the Japanese Champion.

"Where is he by the way? I haven't seen hide nor hair of him" the Peruvian Champion asked, curious as to the location of one of the strongest Duelists in the world.

Grinning, Ulysses merely said "He's working on a secret project right now. A bit hush-hush if you know what I mean"

The other Champions gave Ulysses and intrigued look, wondering just what Kentekyo Masamune was doing. They didn't linger on the thought too long however, as Veina continued with her announcement for the Trinity Festival. "Now, we're going to start the voting. We've set up a few booths around the place. We'll let you go ahead and take a few swings at the food and game booths, but remember to vote. We'll have the Trinity Festival Opening Duel in one hour, so choose wisely!"

The Champions grinned at each other (most of them at least, Apollo and Anita didn't get caught up in the mood). Each of them were ready for whatever the kids through at them. They could easily take any of the students down, and the only teacher that truly presented a challenge to them was Pluto. What they expected was a battle between the Champions, if the kids wanted a big battle that is. They could only hope that they were chosen, so they wanted to know who their potential opponent would be.

* * *

The world was warped through a blurred lense. At least, that's how it appeared to Shawn. He was just gaining consciousness after having been knocked out by Kentekyo Masamune, and was trying to gather his senses. It was getting everything in perspective after something like Masamune's move that made it hard. Then again, it could have been a number of things.

Getting electrocuted by Hamon the first time, getting knocked unconscious by Hamon after the second electrocution, getting knocked out after apparently getting back up and finishing the Duel with Hamon, and then there's Masamune's chop to the back of his neck. In retrospect, the fact all of this had happened and he was alive, let alone using all his senses, was a miracle in and of itself.

"Having some trouble waking up?"

Casting his gaze in the direction of whoever just spoke to him, Shawn saw the Japanese Champion, standing in front of a small stream that was fueled by an equally small waterfall, his back to Shawn. "What do you want with me?" the teen asked, his voice groggy from getting up.

"It's not what I want with you" Masamune replied, turning around to show he was now wearing a Duel Disk and holding a jug of water, more than likely filled with the water from the stream. "It's what your cards want me to do with you"

While still a little out of it, Shawn knew what Masamune said was odd. Very odd. "What do you mean by that?"

Without answering, Masamune began walking toward Shawn. The boy tried to move away from the intimidating man, but found he was still too weak to get away from him. When Masamune was just before Shawn, he held the jug of water out and tilted it so the opening was free to pour out the water. The water splashed onto Shawn, shocking him a bit, but found it helped get him awake.

Tossing the jug aside once it was empty, Masamune placed his hand before his deck, a card shooting into it. As he lowered his hand so he could place the card on the Duel Disk, Masamune announced "They want you to join them as I have my cards". When Masamune finally placed the card on his Duel Disk, a black glow enveloped his body, hiding him from Shawn. The glow seemed to act as a vacuum, drawing things toward it. Shawn had to grip the ground as tightly as possible to avoid being sucked into it. He didn't know what would happen if he touched Masamune in this state, but he didn't want to test it out.

Then, in a flash of black light, the glow expanded outward violently, sending anything it touched flying. This included Shawn, who was sent crashing into a tree. He was lucky that this time he didn't get knocked out. Grunting in pain as he lifted himself up after the collision, Shawn looked to Masamune, questioning what just happened. However, he was shocked by what he saw.

"H-how is this possible? What did you do?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, there's the chapter. Yes, I know that there is no Dueling after this long hiatus. That's because I'm getting on my feet again... for like, what, the fourth time? Anyways, I'm requesting all of your help? I'm not going to beg for reviews or anything, but I need you guys to kick my ass from time to time. That means when I'm falling behind, do something, please. This is where I'm begging you. I know some of you are trying to make me update, but there's a difference from kicking my ass from time to time and just poking me with a stick annoyingly. I mean no disrespect to anyone, but that's what it feels like.

* * *

**Supay:** Oh, I can't wait to Duel. I just know the students are going to pick me as one of the Duelists for the Opening Duel.

**Monsieur Fleur:** Oh? And just how can you guarantee they won't pick others? Such as the fabulous me? Surely they want to see me Duel.

**Yuu:** Actually, guys, the Duel isn't really being decided by the students.

**Supay and Monsieur Fleur: **Say what?

**Yuu:** Yeah. The author actually wants the readers to choose. He's leaving it up to us to tell them that they get to decide. Despite what he said earlier, he's using this as a way to beg for reviews.

**Anita:** Oh! I wonder who gets to Duel? Can it be me Mama!

**While voting goes on, an epic Duel occurs on Haseo's ship! Chapter 51: Akashini's Illusionary Tricks!**

**Nichola:** We'll see in two chapters, but if you Duel, you can't lose.

**Anita:** I'll beat anyone Mama!


	51. Chapter 51

Alright. My second chapter after undergoing my story rehab. Not the fast update time I'd hope for, but considering my lack of updating over months, it feels like I'm getting it done in a second. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Yugioh/GX/5Ds, Jump does.

Akashini's Illusionary Tricks

While students were rushing about to get their votes in while sneaking some fun and food in with the various booths set up at the University, another important event involving a champion was going on.

Haseo was still in his room, awaiting his latest guest. He was surprised at the number of people who have been on his ship without him planning for them to be lately, which really made him question the security of his ship. First was the Mask, who he never met, but he knew the man had been on his ship. Then there was Mayuri, who he did Duel and win against, although when he thought about it, he wasn't sure just where the man went after they docked. And now there was Kogitsune Akashini, the Spellcaster Champion, also known as "Illusionary Tactician". He obtained this title because his skills in Duels were apparently things that only a master tactician would be able to understand. Haseo didn't quite understand where the 'Illusionary' part came into play, but it was part of his title.

Still, Haseo had a few questions for this man. Why would a Pro-Duelist, a Champion none the less, be heading to the University? How did he get on the ship (he needed to know how all these guys were sneaking on after all)? Was there anything that Haseo could do to convince this man to help him fight the Duel Assassins coming after him?

Knock!

Knock!

Knock!

"Sir, it's Captain Bradley, I have Mr. Kogitsune with me" Haseo heard from the other side of the door. It seemed he'd be able to get to ask his questions sooner than he expected.

"You may enter"

The door opened, showing Captain Bradley temporarily, but he quickly stepped aside to allow another man to enter. The new man was dressed in a feudal Japanese manner, with a grey brown hakama, a matching kosode, a set of geta, and a Duel Disk on his right arm. The man himself was rather young, looking to be either in the late teens or early twenties. He was about six feet in height and was rather thin, which combined with his geta made him seem even taller, with light skin, sharp features, manicured nails that were left a bit sharp, bright red hair that reaches to his chin and frames his face, except a bang that stops right between his eyebrows, and narrowed eyes that seemed slit like which, when combined with his bright red hair, made him seem rather fox-like. Those fox-like features, in combination with a wide smile, gave off a very unsettling aura.

"Hello there, what a pleasure to meet you. How are you?" the man asked, bowing his head in respect to the child actor.

"I am just fine, but I must say, the pleasure is all mine Kogitsune-san" Haseo addressed the man. It had taken him a moment earlier to connect the name to the title of Spellcaster Championship, but he could easily recognize this man as Kogitsune Akashini.

"Ah, I see the master actor is aware of my cultural suffix"

"As an actor, I have met many people and experienced many cultures. Besides, with media and interest in anime and manga, what American teen doesn't know the correct use of suffixes for the Japanese culture?" Haseo asked rhetorically. "But now I must ask, what has brought such an actor like you onto my stage? I don't recall scheduling you for this act"

Lifting his arm up so he could chuckle into his sleeve, Akashini replied "My, I see the rumors about your manner of speaking are quite true. You really do treat the world as though it were the theater, don't you?"

Despite Akashini's words being said with a hint of sarcasm that made it seem like an insult, Haseo merely grinned. "I see you're avoiding my question Kogitsune-san. Is there an alterior motive to you being on my ship?"

Taking a seat on the opposite end of the table, Akashini leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and letting his chin sit on his meshed hands. "Not at all. I was merely in a rush to get on my ship before leaving for the University and apparently ended up on your ship instead. It's a shame, I know I'm going to be missing so many fun things"

Curious as to what the older male was going to be missing that was 'fun', Haseo continued his little interrogation. "What is going on at the Academy right now? I left only a few days ago and it didn't look like much was going on at that time... well, besides the beginning of the Trinity Tournament"

Raising an eyebrow in intrigue at Haseo's lack of information, the Spellcaster Champion responded "You don't know too much about the Trinity Tournament yourself, do you?"

"I know enough. I haven't acted in one myself, but next year I plan on being one of the actors of the University when the Trinity Tournament is held at the Duel Academy for the third-year actors" the young actor defended. He was told a number of things, but he had to admit he didn't know everything. Something about this man made him feel like he had to give a reason for what he was saying though, to defend himself so he didn't look stupid.

"Which reminds me of something. I overheard some of the crew on your ship mention that we're heading to Duel Academy right now. Why would you be heading there when the action is at the University?"

Looking down uncomfortably, Haseo admitted "I have more pressing issues thant the Trinity Tournament at this moment. At Duel Academy, my fr-". Then, Haseo paused and looked at Akashini, the man's ever present grin making him realize something. "I'm not going to let you turn this around on me. You're the one on my stage, I'll be taking the role of the detective"

"Oh, I thought a host was supposed to be gracious with their guests. Of course, you're just a child, I can't expect you to be any wiser than your years allow" Akashini retorted, further pressing Haseo's buttons.

Growling, Haseo leaned forward, looking Akashini in his narrow eyes. "Listen to my lines. What is going on with the Trinity Tournament at the University that would draw your attention to it?"

"Well child, there is the fact we Champions attend the Tournament every year. We like to take a look at the future competition. It's only natural after all to want to see who we may be facing off against some day. There should be quite a number of us Champions there. I heard that a few couldn't make it though. It's a shame, me and the Beast Champion are friends, and I always crack up when the Polynesian Champion does this thing with her foot. Ah, and Kirimaru. I hear the guy's busy with this pretty little girl. What was her name?" the kitsune-like man pondered, tapping one of his oddly sharp fingers to his chin in thought.

"Celena?" the white haired boy across the Champion asked, curious as to what Akashini knew about Celena.

"Ah yes! Celena" Akashini practically hissed at the mention of the teenage girl. "I hear the two have become quite good friends. I think he even tagged along on a job of hers at Duel Academy. I heard from her manager Wise"

Standing up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process, Haseo slammed his hands on the table and shouted "You know Wise!". It didn't look good for Haseo if this man, a Champion who was one of the world's best Duelists, was working for the man he despised so much.

"Oh, yes. Nothing much, we're not necessarily friends, but he's sent me a number of fabulous welcoming gift in an attempt to bribe me for working with this company he's a part of. Zitech if I remember correctly" the older male replied calmly, not at all affected by Haseo's outburst.

"O-oh, I see" Haseo stuttered in embarrassment. He turned back to grab his chair and set it back up so he could return to his sitting position. It was unusual. He was so levelheaded. Besides his love for drama, he was probably one of the better behaved member of his group of friends, yet here he was, shouting at the mere mention of Wise. Was it the stress of trying to save Celena that was getting to him?... or was it this man, Akashini, whose mere presence had a negative effect on Haseo. "So, um, what exactly have you heard about her? Is she alright?"

His grin widening, Akashini answered "Don't worry, Wise hasn't done anything to her from what I've heard. There's no need for you to rush to the Academy to be her knight in shining armor". Haseo silently seethed, realizing that Akashini had still gotten the information he wanted out of him just by answering his questions and measuring Haseo's reactions. "In fact, you may not need to do anything. Kirimaru is rather protective of her I've been told. He told Wise that he'll do what he has to in order to insure his little 'Angelfish' is safe. I must say, it is rather romantic"

"Romantic?"

"Of course. After all, it's like a case of Beauty and the Beast. Celena, the young, pretty girl who has won over the heart of the beastly looking, yet kind Kirimaru. He's really a people person. I imagine there are few women that could resist his charm" Akashini explained.

Frowning, Haseo turned his head to the side and stated "I mean no offense to the man, but I see no possibility of him acting in a romantic scene"

"Hehehe, of course. He is a rough looking fellow, I'll admit. He's so shark like after all. The sharp teeth, the rough blue-grey skin, and those black eyes. He's definitely a hard individual to love. However, if a woman is looking for a good time, he wouldn't be the worst option. After all, some species of shark have double the appendages that the average man does. That, given with his size, means he'd be quite the catch for any woman" the grown man snickered, which was only furthered by the blush of embarrassment and anger on Haseo's face.

"Celena is a good girl, she's not interested in that sort of stuff" the teen actor argued.

"How are you so sure? When's the last time you spent any time with her? Kirimaru's been hanging out with her a lot lately. And she is at the age where's she's interested in those things. As far as you know, she's been having quite the intimate relationship with him"

"I've had enough of these accusations. You have no proof of this sort of thing. You don't even know what kind of person Celena is" Haseo commanded, wanting this conversation to be over with.

Shaking his head at Haseo's words, Akashini continued with his statement. "I know she's a teenage girl who has been spending quite a lot of time with an older male. As far as you know, your friend has been playing the little whore"

"I said enough of this! I don't want to hear anymore sickening words coming out of your disgusting mouth!" Haseo roared, his temper rising with ever syllable that Akashini uttered.

"Enough of the sickening truth you mean? It always hurts to hear when the person you believed you'd be with will leave you in the end" Kogitsune chuckled, enjoying Haseo's fury. "Face it child, you're just a nobody to her now. You've almost totally left your acting career for your education at the University. She only wanted to be your friend because of your fame, but since you're not starring in any movies right now, you've got nothing of interest to her. She's only interested in fame and fortune. Kirimaru has both and a body that will please her devious little desires"

While anger seemed to flow through his body with the same ease as the blood in his veins did, Haseo controlled himself enough so that when he stood up, he didn't knock over his chair. Holding himself with a dignified pose, Haseo ordered "Get off of my ship. I don't want play the role of a protagonist that would have to face a miserable antagonist like you"

"Exactly how do you expect me to leave? We're in the middle of the ocean" Akashini retorted, rising to meet Haseo's stance. "Of course, if you're so serious about getting rid of me, then you're more than welcome to try and throw me overboard. We're in internation waters, and the only person that would know about this would be you. You could leave me for dead in these waters and get away with it"

Glaring at the red haired man, Haseo questioned his words. "While I'm not against the thought of playing an anti-hero in this situation, why would you suggest such a thing? It's quite obviously bad for someone like you"

Akashini wagged his finger as though saying Haseo wasn't getting something and explained "Because you'd only prove yourself unworthy of your friend's affection. You have every right and reason to go ahead and kill me in cold blood, but do you really think your friend wants to be with someone who'd kill someone over something as simple as petty insults? I admit what I'm saying is all a bunch of low-level insults about someone I don't even know. And yet, here you are, so steamed over what I'm saying. People don't usually get so upset over something they don't believe is true, so the fact you're acting in such a manner at my words means you actually believe there is some truth to what I'm saying. To think you see your friend and potential love in such a low light is perhaps a greater insult that anything I've said"

Haseo's blood seem frozen in place. Despite every defense he rose to what Akashini said so far, he had to admit that what the Champion had just said there was right. He had played in so many roles requiring different mind sets and thought processes for the characters that Haseo had fancied himself a minor psychologist, and he had learned that people really do respond to dislikeable truths a fair deal more than things they saw as a plain out lie.

"Face the reality child, you just don't have a high opinion of your supposed girlfriend. I think it's better off for the both of you if you just cut any ties to each other and move on" Akashini told the teenage boy, the feeling he was hammering the last nail into the coffin that was for Haseo's relationship with Celena made him feel so warm inside.

Haseo drooped his head forward, his hair overshadowing his eyes. His hands trembling, he quietly said "I realize that... you're right. The fact that I'm so upset over what you're saying means I must believe something about this is true. I still don't believe that Celena is the kind of person who is only out for fame and fortune, but I also believe she doesn't care about appearances. She really is a good girl. It's because she's so good that she would be able to love a guy who's rough to look at, like Kirimaru. I was wrong to believe that she couldn't like him, and the fact that they spent so much time together might mean something"

Nodding, Akashini opened his mouth to compliment the boy on accepting his reasoning.

"But... that doesn't change things"

"Hm?"

Looking up, his eyes slightly watery from the held back tears, Haseo announced "That doesn't change who I am as an actor in life and love. Even if she's in love with Kirimaru, I'll play the role of the antagonist to steal her love away. I care for her that much. So I don't care what you say, I don't care what anyone says, I'm going to keep chasing after her. She's that important to me!"

Haseo's declaration left Akashini silent. The two just spent some time looking at each other. Haseo not backing down his gaze to show the determination in his heart to reach Celena, even if the world was against him, and Akashini continuing his gaze for... well, Haseo couldn't place the reason why. The man's eyes were so narrowed that he wasn't even sure the man was looking at him, but he believed he was.

Then, with an exhausted sigh and a slight frown, Akashini turned to the door. "Such stupid child. If you don't want to believe my words, then I guess there's no hope for you. I'll just go stay in a guest room somewhere"

"No, you're still leaving this ship". Akashini paused, turning his head slightly to look at Haseo who was still focused on the man. "Just because I've calmed myself doesn't mean I've changed my script. I will still go after Celena, and for the more immediate gratification, I want you off of my stage. You've been a terrible actor since I first laid eyes on you and I don't want someone like you affecting the mood of the actors in my play. I want you out of this act immediately"

Akashini continued to look at Haseo, looking for any flaw in his composure, both holding a solemn face. Then, the wide smile returned to Akashini's face, the surprising return of the physical appearance of happiness on the Illusionary Tactician's face causing a slight shudder to run down Haseo's spine. "Well now, I see you still have the kind of fight in you that I was enjoying. However, I don't want to leave. The ocean is rather wet and my clothes are quite dry, the way I want them to remain. Now, I'm willing to leave if it comes to that, but unless you force me off, I'm not planning on going anywhere"

Keeping his head level in the face of this man who he deemed an enemy to civility, Haseo inquired "Is there something I can do that would get you to leave that you have in mind?"

"Well, there is something. You see, real men talk with their fists, so I'd be listening quite well if you were to speak through your fists" the disturbing man answered, raising his left hand up so that he could like the claw-like nails growing on it, an act that seemed even more intimidating and creepy by the fact the man had a surprisingly long tongue.

Still, Haseo held his ground, and replied "But civil men use their words"

"Haha! So true child. So, what is between speaking with fists and fighting with words?"

Haseo's gaze turned to the Duel Disk on Akashini's arm, and immediately knew the answer. "We Duel with our cards"

* * *

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe the boss actually wants us to work with this prehistoric nimrod"

"Ssshhh, don't talk so loud! The only thing that's separating him from us is this door!"

Wise and Corpus were standing outside of the principal's office of Duel Academy. Usually the two could just sit down inside and have their discussions, but they had received orders to allow the man they freed from the school's underground vault to use the room to select a wardrobe that had been provided for him, as well as make a deck from a plethora of cards that had been sent over.

"I'm not intimidated by him. Just because he's large and claims to be something that's not human means he's anything but a big bluffer. I'll admit, I don't want to test any theories against his bluff, but he's just a tool for us to use. In particular, he's going to be the thing I use to get Haseo in my hands" Wise openly admitted, plotting just what he was going to do to get a contract with his former client.

Raising a brow, Corpus noted "You really do sound like a molester when you talk like that"

A sweat drop rolling down the side of his head at Corpus' remark, Wise just grunted "Like I care what you think. The only thing I care about are my goals and desires. I'm no different than everyone else in the world really"

Giving a hurt look, Corpus whimpered slightly, earning a confused look from Wise. "I'm not like that. I know I have a lot of things I want to do personally, but I requested becoming the principal of this school so I can help others obtain their goals. I help you a lot even though I gain nothing in return. I'm not the kind of person you think the world is made up of"

Wise gave a quick laugh, throwing Corpus off, before the manager replied "But that's your desire and goal, isn't it? To help others reach their desires and goals? I'll admit, that makes you not as bad as others, but the fact is you're just like everyone else, trying to get just what you want in your mind. It's a fact that people are bastard-coated bastards with bastard filling. I've dealt with a number of people to know this by now"

Corpus seemed to radiate irritation with Wise's words through the glare he shooting at him, but eventually sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what made you such a cynical person, but I don't like it. It's always throwing off my good vibes"

"Don't blame me" Wise defended, although when he thought about it, there really was no reason for him to do so. He knew what he believed and he didn't care what others thought. Still, he liked being right and having others know it. "Take that foxy asshole, Kogitsune Akashini. I don't know how, but the man has a gift for words. It doesn't matter what he's talking about or who he's talking to, he can make people believe what he says. I've become infuriated talking to him multiple times because his way of telling lies is so... twisted, that I actually believe what he says is true. I swear, if given the chance, the guy would convince the Pope that there is no God"

Rolling his eyes, the Duel Academy Principal retorted "Yeah, use one of the worst examples ever. That will convince me"

"Just... just shut up. You're giving me a headache" the white haired man groaned, placing his fingers on his temples and began rubbing them in a circular motion. The larger man just let his companion rest, seeing he wasn't in any better condition. He realized the man was stressed. Dealing with the immortal whatever in the other room, manipulating the new girl on his roster, convincing a shark-like man that biting his head off wouldn't do any good, and sending numerous Duel Assassins to attack a teenage boy wasn't the most calming schedule.

"Hey! Wise! I need to have a word with you!"

Unfortunately, despite Corpus' compliance with Wise's request for silence, someone else had a different plan. Looking down the hall, the two Zitech employees saw Kirimaru and Celena coming their way. "What do you want now Kirimaru?" Wise moaned, not looking forward to a conversation with the man. Still, he composed himself, remembering he needed to keep a strong, yet kind front around Celena, otherwise he may be in trouble.

Standing, or rather towering, before the sneaky manager, Kirimaru gave a toothy grin. An intimidating act towards the majority of the human population, due to his razor sharp teeth. "I've got some travel plans that you might be interested in"

* * *

While the University of Dueling was lively enough to bring the dead back to the world of the living, not everyone was in action.

Besides the Relinquished Students, a particular girl was lying in her bed, ignorant to the world around her. This girl was the otherwise energetic Sandra. However, for some reason, she had no energy. She was merely lying on her bed, the blanket up to her underarms, a cold sweat covering her body.

Occasionally she moved, showing she was not having a peaceful slumber. The sad and concerned look on her sleeping face accented this. "T-Tanner... don't go... why?... I want... my brothers..."

Sandra's calls for her friend and brothers went ignored, leaving her in whatever dream or nightmare that had her so concerned with either set of people in the first place. However, while nobody bothered to help the teenage girl, that did not mean she was alone in the room.

A dark shadow cast itself across her sleeping form, an aura that seemed to emanate neither good nor evil rising from it. Then, the mysterious intruder of the girl's room put a hand out, wiping some of the sweat from the girl's forehead. The act did not comfort her however, and only seemed to make her more distressed. "Don't worry girl, you're going to be alright. I'm going to take very good care of you"

* * *

Standing on the deck of Haseo's ship was said owner of the ship and his uninvited, and now unwanted, guest Kogitsune Akashini. Haseo had ordered that the members of his crew leave the two be. The fact it was only the two of them with the twilight of dawn created an eerie air, as if warning that things were not going to go the way that Haseo wanted. However, the boy had not become a great actor and Duelist by being timid, and was ready to do what he had to in order to defend his and Celena's honor.

Throwing his arm up to show his determination, Haseo shouted "Prepare for this act Kogitsune! The conclusion shall be the same as always, where I, the valiant protagonist, will overcome the despicable villain, you!" (Haseo's LP: 8000)

"My my, what happened to the respectful '-san'? Are you really forgetting your manners child?" Akashini chuckled, activating his own Duel Disk (Akashini's LP: 8000)

"Manners are wasted on a hateful creature such as yourself". Drawing his hand quickly, Haseo made sure to take the first turn draw. Looking over his choices, Haseo gave a slight smile. He had a good hand. "What better setting is there for a Duel of massive proportions than this? End of the World". The deck of the ship that the two were on suddenly transformed. The ship, ocean, and sky had disappeared. The two were now in an endless, swirling void of darkness. The only thing that could give reason as to how the two were standing on their own platforms formed out of white rock. Off to the side between the two Duelists was a large, ornately decorated silver door.

Unaffected by he coldness left in the body after the void sucked heat out of ones body, Akashini chuckled. "I see that the rumors of you being a fan of Kingdom Hearts is true. It was a nice game back in the day. Still, it seems like a fitting arena for us to Duel in. If you can even call this a Duel that is"

Haseo shot a look at his opponent, but knew he couldn't let himself get dragged into his mind games. It was bad enough he had satisfied whatever sick desires Akashini had from making Haseo lose his cool earlier. "I'll summon Shadow. And through the effect of End of the World, it gains 500 attack and defense". Forming out of the swirling darkness was the impish creature with beady yellow eyes, seemingly enjoying the world it was in (100/100 + 500/500).

"Like a creature so insignificant as that one will be of any use"

"Alone perhaps, but with him on the field, it makes using my End of the World's other effect more useful. By sending a Blank monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can special summon a Shadow monster from my deck. I choose to summon Shadow: Wyvern, who allows me to add a Shadow or Blank monster from my deck to my hand". Appearing in the vast void was the dragonic Shadow, a dark aura pouring out of the emblem on its chest in response to its environment (1800/1500 + 500/500).

"Quite the additions you're making. I wonder though, how many cards are in your deck. At max you may have 60 cards. Your opening hand and draw brings you down to 54 cards. But then your End of the World and Wyvern's effect brings it down to 51" Akashini contemplated. The analysis didn't make Haseo feel any better. He knew his own deck was a mystery, one of a kind thanks to Pegasus, but at the same time, Akashini's deck was a mystery to him. As far as he knew, Akashini had a milling deck, and that would destroy him if he used the strategy he had in mind to its fullest.

"That will be all for my turn"

Drawing his card, Akashini snickered "You're quite the easy prey. Leaving me a target so exposed. I summon Living Illusion - Mangekyo". There appeared to be a swirl of light, despite none existing in the void, before an entity appeared. It appeared to be a larger version of Wyvern, with an all black body and antenna like Shadow's (?/? = 2900/2600).

Haseo practically choked when he saw this creature. "Wh-what is that! You can't possibly bring an actor like that into the plot! It's far too powerful!"

"And yet, here it is. The Duel Disk would immediately reject it if it was forbidden or a play that could not be made. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my move" Akashini retorted. Placing two cards face down, Akashini continued "That will be all for me though. Since you're a child, I may as well give you some chances"

Despite Akashini's words, Haseo was confused. A champion was too skilled to let their overconfidence make moves. There was something Akashini was planning for. Perhaps Mangekyo's effect made it impossible for it to attack. It would explain the high stats. Then, Haseo realized something. _"That monster's attack and defense is equivalent to the total of my monsters. I wouldn't care too much usually, but the fact that it looks like the two combined means that it must be that it gains the attack and defense of my monsters on the field. But it still must be unable to attack. It's just a wall meant to stall until I run out of cards, so he must really have a milling strategy. I only need to get a better monster on the field, and I know just what to do"_

Drawing his card, Haseo was pleased to see his card. "I use the effect of End of the World, sending a Blank to the grave to special summon Shadow: Guardian!". With no shadow cast by Haseo to emerge from, the dark entity with the mostly humanoid form desided to appear from an unseen spot on Haseo's back, casting a menacing look at Akashini (2000/3000 + 500/500).

"Hmm, rather broken, isn't it? That you can summon such a powerful monster simply by discarding another, obviously less useful card. Still, it's nothing compared to my Mangekyo. In fact, lets take a look at it" Akashini belittled the new monster. Confused, Haseo looked to the monster and instantly found himself shocked. The creature was now taking a more humanoid look, appearing similar to Guardian in a way, while still having Wyvern's claws and wings, as well as Shadow's pure black coloring and antenna (2900/2600 = 5400/6100).

"It... its attack and defense is equal to the combined attack and defense of all my actors? I thought it was just the ones I had when it was summoned!"

Chuckling, Akashini announced "I never said such a thing, it was your belief. If anything you're making it a lot harder for you to survive. Imagine next turn when I attack your pathetic little Shadow. It will be such a hard blow, and you only made it easier for me. Of course, you can change your monsters to defense if you wish"

_"H-he's not just some actor. He's a full out director! He's planned things out so much with only one monster. Still, this isn't over just yet. I have a move I can make right now that I was going to use anyways, just not the way I was hoping to"_

"Perhaps your monster is strong, but I'm not going to let it make me back out of this play! I now offer my Shadow to summon Shadow Master, who only requires the offering of one Shadow monster to be summoned. And with him on the field, I immediately use his effect to make my Guardian change roles and equip to him!". The simple Shadow flattened itself out into a portal, allowing the bronze skinned man with silver hair who led the Shadows to step out (2500/2000 + 500/500). With the arrival of its true master, Guardian left Haseo and became one with the man.

However, with the disappearances and arrival of Shadow monsters, Mangekyo changed form as well. It now looked exactly like Shadow Master, except with Wyvern's wings and talons, as well as a slightly pink hue to his skin (5400/6100 = 5300/4500).

"Hmm, very good. You weakned my monster slightly and summoned an even better one than what you had. Still, you have little to be happy for. Your monster is nowhere near the level of mine. The only shot you'd have is if you had one monster on the field, then you'd be able to suicide"

While Haseo was thinking how good an idea that would be, he realized it was unusual for Akashini to suggest stuff. He was suggesting moves since the Duel began almost. He couldn't tell if he was bluffing to get Haseo into a trap or trying to use that reasoning to make Haseo too cautious to make the suggested move. The fact he had the same smile on at all times made him impossible to read.

This didn't matter to Haseo right now though, because he had his next move ready. "Perhaps that'd be a good move, if I wasn't using "Got it Memorized?". Now, you have to name the bottom card of my graveyard. If you guess incorrectly, you lose 1000 Life Points and one of your actors is destroyed. Seeing as you only have one performer at the moment and you know nothing about the script I've written, I'd say you're out of luck"

Despite the pressing situation, Akashini merely tapped his finger to his chin. "That is quite the dilemma. However, I seem to recall a few things. The card at the bottom of your graveyard had to be a Blank thanks to your End of the World. Now, while that leaves a lot, I've played Kingdom Hearts and know the different Nobody that appeared in it. It's merely a guessing game. Sure, I can be wrong, but it's worth a shot"

While Akashini brought a valid point to the table, Haseo knew it was bluff. There was no way he could guess which Blank was at the bottom. He wasn't even sure if they were named they were when the game was made, so it had to be an act to make him stress out.

"I say it's... the Blue-Eyes White Dragon"

Haseo's eyes shot open as flames shot out of Mangekyo. The creature burst into rays of light that disturbed Haseo's Shadow monsters, but more importantly, slammed into Akashini, reducing his Life Points (Akashini's LP: 7000).

"Do you take this as some sort of comedy? You knew far better than to choose Blue-Eyes! You already knew that it was a Blank, but furthermore, you chose a monster that only one person in the world has! Your jokes are not appreciated in this drama!" Haseo snapped, his irritation hitting a boiling point when he knew he was being toyed with by this man.

Laughing at Haseo's frustration, the Illusionary Savior's reply was "This is just a game to me. I'm not the one defending honor here. Since you're so set on honor however, I figured, why not up your ante? You'll look so foolish when you lose this game to me"

"I won't lose though. Wyvern, attack him directly!". The dragonic Shadow shot forward, ready to bash its skull into Akashini. However, it lost sight of Akashini when it a purple mist began pouring out of one of his face down cards. The purple mist spread across the field, making the Shadow monsters look around in confusion, and even Haseo coughed as he inhaled the substance. "What is this? What special effects have you used?"

"Just my Hallucinogen Mist. Whenever I don't have a monster on my side of the field, I may summon a Living Illusion from my hand or deck" the foxy man explained.

"That's a rather cheap trick" the white haired teen argued, not liking how he'd have to deal with the new monster.

"Perhaps, but it's just a good move to me" Akashini retorted. "Now meet my next monster, Living Illusion - Suigetsu". Appearing out of the mist was a peculiar looking creature. It looked like an inflated cell, being a large orb of water that had what appeared to be a small moon in side it in the same fashion that a cell's nucleus appeared (0/0).

Narrowing his eyes at the creature, Haseo knew something was wrong with it. It was too... familiar. Something about it reminded Haseo about a story he had heard of before, but he just couldn't place it. Still, he knew that Akashini wouldn't put a powerless monster on the field, not when there were two powerful monsters ready to attack him. He had to perform a test.

"You may have summoned an interesting actor, but it won't do you any good with that low attack. Wyvern, give it another try on his C-class actor!" the acting teen commanded. The dragonic creature once more gave it a shot, flying through the air to deliver a fierce headbutt. The moment it made contact with Suigetsu, it began slowing down though. The density of the water was far thicker than expected, although it was still making its way through. It looked like it was going to hit the moon, which seemed to be the way to destroy the creature, but when it reached the lunar object, it disappeared. Wyvern struggled to break free, but found itself unable to make its way out of its opponent. Air bubbles streamed out of its mouth as it made any attempt for air, but was unable to do so. Finally, the Shadow was unable to move, losing the life giving air, and broke down into pixels that were used to reform the moon.

"Oh dear, it looks like your Wyvern was unable to do a thing in the face of my Suigetsu. Such a shame to, it looked so powerful there. You had a whole 2300 point lead" Akashini sarcastically sympathized with his young opponent.

Gritting his teeth for a moment, Haseo stopped when he thought about keeping his teeth in perfect condition. Sure, he was angry, but he had more to do than just Duel here, he had a life, and ruining his teeth wasn't in the picture. Thankfully, his care for his body kept him calm. "I see your monster has some sort of destructive effect... although, when I think about it, why haven't you explained anything about your monsters? It's already obvious that I know their effects, so it's no use hiding it"

"Not really. You never know when a card has more than meets the eye" Akashini pointed out slyly.

Concerned about what he was just told, Haseo continued with his move. "While your monster is too dangerous to attack directly, I'll just make a direct move. Through Shadow Master's effect, when I have Guardian equipped to him, he can attack directly. The damage is halved, but it's still enough to make an impact. Act with vigor my star!" Haseo instructed, the bronze man nodding with a grin. With a wave of the Master's hand, Guardian shot forward, its fist drawn back to punch Akashini.

At that moment though, the moon in Suigetsu flashed, and both Haseo and his monsters were shocked to see Suigetsu and Akashini had switched places. The Guardian was drawn into Suigetsu's liquid form, the moon disappearing as it was drawn to the center. The connection to Shadow Master began drawing the sinister man toward the orb as well, forcing the man to wave his arm, cutting his connection to the Guardian. Without the connection, the Shadow monster was free to be dissolved into pixels, once more reforming the moon inside Suigetsu.

Before Haseo could ask, Akashini snickered. "Confused? I'm sure you are. I won't say anything, I don't have to. It's up to you to make your thoughts and decisions. You're lucky though. I didn't know that your Shadow Master could sacrifice that Guardian to save itself once equipped. It won't make much difference though. Just as the idea of you being with that whore Celena, your victory here is unobtainable"

"You have no right to even think about Celena!" Haseo barked. He shook his head immediately afterwards. It was too much. Akashini pushed his buttons at all opportunities.

"Perhaps. How about you end your turn so we can see if you can defend against my words and cards?"

Begrudgingly, Haseo bowed his head and said "I end my turn"

Pleased, the Spellcaster Champion drew his next card. While Haseo couldn't tell from his eyes, he could see that the smile widening on Akashini's face said the new card was good. "What do you know? I just found a good card. I activate my own Field Spell, Hall of Illusion". The dark void disappeared as the scenery changed once more. Now, the two were standing in a large hall where the walls, ceiling, and floor all appeared to be made out of separate panels of mirrors, each reflecting numerous things. Water poured out of the cracks, causing the reflections to ripple and distort, creating new images. The loss of his dark environment made Shadow Master lose power (3000/2500 - 500/500).

"Well, now that we have the change of scenery, lets make use of it". Surprisingly, Akashini discarded the remaining three cards in his hand. Further surprising Haseo was the appearance of three fuzzy creatures on his side of the field next to Shadow Master, and by fuzzy, I don't mean covered in fur, but hard to see. The entities were covered in a light fog that made it impossible to tell what they were, but he knew they were there (0/0) (0/0) (0/0).

"What are these? I didn't hire these actors!"

"Of course not, I did" Akashini answered quickly. "These are Illusion Tokens. By discarding cards from my hand, I can summon them to the field. Either side of the field to be specific. I could have summoned them to my side of the field, or to yours, or both at the same time. Obviously, I chose yours alone. Just in case you're wondering, you can't attack with them, change their battle positions, or tribute them for a tribute summon. So unless you have another way to use them, they're taking up your side of the field"

"They're... they're just extras in my production" Haseo analyzed.

"Not necessarily. If I get a strong monster on the field, imagine how easily I can plow through them. It's like a gateway to your Life Points" the foxy man explained, bringing forth one of the worst possibilities to Haseo with these cards. These tokens acted as an easy access point to Haseo's Life Points. Furthermore, with them on his side of the field, he can't summon all of his Shadows and Blanks. This eliminated his swarming tactics. There was only room for one more monster on his side of the field, and he wasn't sure if he could use anything good at this point.

"Now, I'm done with my turn. You're free to make your own move" Akashini offered, pleased that he was getting to Haseo with his own unique style of Dueling.

Before drawing his next card, Haseo's thoughts drifted to the Duel so far. _"His first monster was a wall from what I could tell. Its attack was equivalent to all of my monsters' attack, but he never attacked with it. After that, he summoned a new monster immediately by using a card that can immediately bring a new monster to the field when he has none. This one has no attack, but no matter how strong my monster is or what I attack, it destroys my monsters. His Hall of Illusion summons useless monsters to my side of the field. He's definitely using a milling strategy, but without the cards that actually lower my deck's count. I'm guessing his strategy is to just make me suffer while this goes on... but I can't let that happen"_

"I choose to skip my draw phase to use Shadow Master's effect to add a Shadow monster to my hand. Then I'll immediately summon that monster, Shadow: Tornado!". Appearing on the field in a twister of darkness was the short, arm-eared Shadow with a wizard like hat (1300/1000). "When Tornado appears, all of your spells and traps are destroyed!"

Tornado began spinning around, causing a large gust of wind to rise up, threatening to destroy some of Akashini's cards. The mirror panels began to shake and the purple mist was starting to get sucked in, showing they were about to be destroyed. Then, the second face down on Akashini's field flipped up, revealing an grey ogre holding its head, screaming at a hole in the ground while people around it looked at it in confusion. Suddenly, Tornado stopped spinning around, and instead started flopping around, seemingly scared of something.

"I had prepared myself for such a move by one of your monsters, although I didn't imagine it would be an attempt to destroy my spells and traps. Still, it's a good thing my Perceived Trap Hole makes your monster freak out so much by a hole only it sees that not just is its effect negated, but it can't change battle positions" the Illusionary Tactician explained.

Haseo gaped at the man, shocked he had made yet another monster useless. "Oh please, don't be so surprised. I'm better than you, plain and simple. Just as Kirimaru is a better man for Celena than you could ever be. Why would she want a boy when she can have a man after all?"

"Shut up! We're in the middle of an act right now, so you're not to talk about an actress such as her during it!" the angered teen commanded. Everything was working against him and he hated it.

"Very well then. Any other move you'd like to make?" the champion asked, knowing quite well the answer.

"I... end my turn"

"Very good. Now, lets see what I get. Maybe you'll get lucky and it won't be anything good" Akashini cheerfully offered, trying to make it sound like he was being kind. Looking at his new card, he made a clicking sound with his tongue. "Wow, you are quite the unfortunate fellow. Or should I say, misfortunate? I activate my Misfortune, dealing damage to you equal to half of one of your monster's attack. Shadow Master seems like a favorable choice". Shadow Master's eyes widened as he the reflection of himself in the mirrors below him turned around, moving toward Haseo and striking his reflection with his fist (Haseo's LP: 6750). "Hm, nothing else I can do. I guess I'll just leave it at that"

While Akashini just left things the way they were, Haseo was holding his chest. Shadow Master's reflection had attacked his reflections chest, and now he was feeling pain from the same spot. He had seen enough weird stuff at the University to say that something was going on that he was fearful of. If this sadistic, mental torturing man had the ability to make this Duel into something more dangerous, then the risk of this Duel had become something Haseo was putting his life on.

Still, Haseo had to continue. Defending Celena's honor was worth risking his life for. So holding his hand by his deck, he said "I'm using Shadow Master's effect once more to add a Shadow monster from my deck to my hand instead of drawing. But then I quickly sacrifice my Tornado and Shadow Master for this new monster. Meet my Shadow: Darkside!". Shadow Master snapped his finger, causing the flopping Tornado to melt into a shadowy substance. The substance wrapped around Shadow Master and expanded into the towering, humanoid creature with a heart shaped hole in its chest (2500/2500).

"Now, I'll follow up by using Darkside's effect to discard a Shadow from my hand to destroy one of your cards" Haseo announced. While he discarded his Shadow monster, which was Neo-Shadow in this case, he had to think over what he was going to choose. If he got rid of Hall of Illusion, he wouldn't have to worry too much about with the Illusion Tokens, but considering how they were only a small block, it didn't seem like too big a hurry to get rid of it. If he got rid of Suigetsu, he'd be able to attack without fear again. However, Hallucinogen Mist would just bring another Living Illusion to the field, and considering what those monsters were like, he'd be unable to attack again.

"Darkside, eliminate Hallucinogen Mist!". Giving a low roar, the heart shaped space in Darkside's chest seemed to work as a vacuum, sucking in the purple mist and removing any chance of summoning another Living Illusion through it from the field. "Now, I'll end my turn by setting a card face-down"

"Interesting. An actual trap. So far I've only seen you use spells and monsters" Akashini noted as he drew his cards. "Oh, this is good. Pot of Greed. Now I can draw two cards". The idea alone that Akashini was getting more access to his deck by drawing more cards concerned Haseo. Every card he's played so far has pinned him down, even when he was doing his best to win this. "Well I'll be, Graceful Charity. What an unusual coincidence. I always leave them right next to each other, I guess I need to shuffle my deck better". The way Akashini said that last part made Haseo want to call him a cheater, but the way Akashini was playing the game told him it was really a coincidence.

"Hehe, I think I'll use this one I kept. Spellbook Inside the Pot. Now we both draw three cards". Once more Haseo questioned this, but thinking it over, he realized it was truly plausible that Akashini had all these drawing cards if he used Hall of Illusions effect. Besides, after he drew his three cards, he was happy to see a few thing he could use. "Oooh, goody. I got another good one. Treasure of the Buried Spells. By removing from play three spells in my graveyard, I can draw two more cards. I'll get rid of those three spells I just used" Akashini continued as he pocketed those cards in his sleeve while adding.

It was intimidating how in one move, Akashini had already brought his hand back to five cards. This kind of drawing power was usually only seen by Pluto with his Exodia cards. The thought occurred to Haseo that if Pluto had all those cards in his deck, he could easily get Exodia. The quick thought disappeared when Akashini continued with his turn.

"Since you destroyed my Hallucinogen Mist, I may as well prepare for you to destroy my Suigetsu. But first, I discard one of my cards to fill that last space of yours with another Illusion Token" the Illusionary Tactician announced as yet another foggy creature appeared on his side of the field. While he hated the tokens, this one actually made him smile.

"Too bad for you, I'm going to fire these actors. Literally!" Haseo yelled, pressing a button on his Duel Disk to reveal his face-down card, Token Feastevil. "I have my own token summoning card in my deck, so this was originally meant for it. But because of your Hall of Illusion, I'm using it now! By destroying all the tokens on the field, I can deal damage to your Life Points equal to the number destroyed times 300!". The foggy Illusion Tokens burst into pixels that became lightning, shooting forward in an attempt to deal 1200 damage to Akashini. Instead of being shocked or even slightly offset by this move, Akashini merely grinned.

Surprisingly, when the lightning hit Akashini, it bounced off him and onto the wall. The lightning bouced off the numerous mirrored panels, finding no target it could actually damage. Eventually, the lightning was reflected at the wrong angle and hit Haseo, shocking the boy both figuratively and literally (Haseo's LP: 5550).

"Oh my, I seem to have neglected telling you Hall of Illusion's other effect. When an effect that would change Life Points or an attack is directed at either of us, it's reflected over to the other. I will tell you though, that move wasn't totally wasteful. Sure, you hurt yourself, but at least you rid your field of my Illusion Tokens. Of course, I do have four cards in my hand. I can just fill that spot back up" the man of the Kogitsune descent chuckled, finding it humorous that the move Haseo thought would help in more than one way backfired a bit.

"However, I need this move to work differently. So I'll just summon Living Illusion - Afterimage and leave it at that". Hardly appearing on the field was the outline of a humanoid being with a blur of light colors barely filling in the outline (0/0). The creature was so vague in appearance that it didn't even reflect in the mirrors.

Ignoring the monster though, Haseo drew his next card. Looking at the large hand he had now, he was prepared to fight back. "I activate Teeming Darkness, which allows me to special summon a Shadow or Blank monster from my deck to the field. I choose Blank: Dusk". Shooting out of the ground with almost no explanation was a thin, grey creature with a cylindrical, flat head with the Blank symbol on it. It seemed to have a mouth like opening with a zipper looking like teeth, and it was open to show a real, sharp toothed mouth inside, and its thin fingers were bound by black bands (1500/1500).

"When Dusk is summoned, I can add a Shadow or Blank monster from my graveyard to my hand" Haseo explained, ready to get rolling with his move. "Now, I normal summon Blank: Gambler". In addition to Dusk, another new Blank appeared. This one appeared to be an animated set of clothing without an actual body. The upper body was a pink jacket with a hood like protrusion shaped like the top of the Blank symbol. The lower half was a faded pink gown that got wider the farther down it went, decorated with a few of the Blank logos, before becoming two separate legs that ended in long, flat black feet. The two halves weren't connected and in its nonexistent hands it juggled a pair of dice in the right and some cards with Blanks symbols in the left (?/?).

Gambler began to juggle the items at the end of its sleeves somehow before throwing one of the dice and one of the cards into the air. As the items were falling to the ground, Haseo began to explain the new creature. "Gambler, when summoned, has me flip one coin, or card in this case, and one die. Depending on what the die lands on, its attack will become equal to that times 400". Following that part of the explanation, the die landed on one (400/400). "That may not have been the best result, however, if the card lands on heads, the side with the Blank symbol on it, you have to choose one of three effects to activate". And with great luck, the card landed on with the Blank symbol face up.

"Now, you have to choose to discard your hand, destroy all of your monsters, or destroy all your spell and trap cards" the white haired actor ordered, pleased with the result.

"Oh, this isn't good. I don't want to leave myself defenseless, so I'll keep my monsters. And I like my Hall of Illusion, so I'll keep that too. I guess I have to get rid of my hand" the foxy man responded, putting what cards he had in his hand in the grave. The fact he showed no signs of distress concerned Haseo a bit, but then he remembered that this man was just using a perfect poker face. He had been since meeting Haseo.

"Regardless, I use Double Summon to normal summon again this turn. But it won't just be a normal summon. I'm tribute summoning both my Blank monsters to summon a superior one!" the pale boy declared. The two Blanks seemed to fade into the nothingness they were born from, all to allow another to be born from that nothingness. A gargantuan, humanoid being that matched Darkside in size emerged in the Hall of Illusion. The being was clad in a white bodysuit, only apparent from the zipper on its front. It had short, thick legs with spikes on its hips and sharp, flat feet and heels. Its shoulder were shaped like large, diamond shaped spikes. It had the Blank symbol of its face and had four long, dark blue tentacles that looked like scarves wrapped around its neck, each ending in spikes (2500/2500). "Meet the Blank counterpart to Darkside, Twilight"

"Quite the interesting fellow you have there, but unfortunately he's of no use against my monsters" Akashini chuckled lightly, unimpressed by the otherwise impressive monster.

Giving his own grin of satisfaction, Haseo indulged Akashini by saying "Much more than you think. When he's on the field, I can use Darkside's destruction effect without having to discard a Shadow from my hand. Now, eliminate Suigetsu!". The giant Darkside lurched forward, bringing its enormous hand down to strike the watery monster. Since it was an effect and not an attack, he was easily able to smash the orb into nothing but the water it was composed of.

And yet, when Darkside lifted its hand up, Haseo's grin disappeared. Reforming into place was the orb of water, the glowing moon still present inside it. "How ineffective. I thought I told you that already, but apparently it wasn't worth the breath" Akashini yawned, taking the look on Haseo's face in stride. Too exhausted and frustrated to snap at Akashini for whatever move the man had made, Haseo bowed his head, waving his hand to say he was done with his turn.

Surprisingly, the motion seemed to signal Suigetsu's destruction, as the orb of water just dispersed, no longer existing as a particular being on the field. While Haseo gaped at the creature's disappearance, the Spellcaster Champion merely drew the next card from his deck. With a hand of one card, Akashini's move was very limited. However, it seems like it was just fine. "I'll change my Afterimage to defense". Surprised by the fact that Akashini was actually changing his monster's position, Haseo watched as the outline of a man crossed its arms.

While a little cautious about the move, Haseo made his draw, and looked genuinely happy for the first time in the Duel. "I'll begin this scene by calling forth Blank: Dancer". Appearing on Haseo's side of the field with a twirl was another new Blank. This one was brighter, and noticeably more feminine than some of the other Blanks. It was white had pink, bell-bottom pants with a white Blank symbol on the side, dark heeled boots that were noticeably sharp and pointed up at the end, making them seem somewhat like hooks, dark bracelets with a spike on each, armor across the front of its body that was thin and shaped like the top of the Blank symbol, and a pink beanie like cap that covered its eyes that had a long pink braid that ended in a spike coming from it (1600/1600).

"Then I'll have Darkside destroy your Afterimage with his effect!" the teen, while a little cautious, proudly declared. The giant Shadow gave a pre-victory roar as it lifted its enormous foot up, only to bring it down with surprising speed, causing the barely existing monster to lose any trace of existence.

"Well, it seems I'm out of Living Illusions. Still, I have my Hall of Illusion. A direct attack would just be suicide. Such a pity for you" Akashini taunted, wanting to get whatever rise he could out of Haseo, despite having already made the boy angry multiple times.

However, despite the intimidatingly sinister man's words, Haseo actually smiled. "You'd be right about that, I won't lie. However, Hall of Illusion won't be here much longer. Not after I use my new field spell, The World That Never Was". Haseo's joy amplified as the panels and water shot out in all directions, leaving the two Duelists in a new area. Like the other one, it almost appeared to be in a void of space like End of the World, but there was more structure. The two were on actual ground, as dark as it was, with buildings around them. The majority of the buildings were farther off, but behind Haseo was a large skyscraper of a building with a giant screen on it that flashed various images on it. Some of the images were easy to notice, such as Celena, Haseo's friends at the University, his mother, and so on.

"In The World That Never Was, all of my Blank monsters gain 500 attack and defense. But the best thing here is the fact your Hall of Illusion is gone" Haseo announced, pleased things were turning around while his Twilight (2500/2500 + 500/500) and Dancer (1600/1600 + 500/500) became more active as a dark aura seeped off their bodies in reaction to the new setting.

Despite what Haseo said, Akashini merely laughed. Not just a chuckle or snicker, but a true laugh. It was short, but the fact he was giving such an action after Haseo made that move didn't sit well with the teenage actor. Then, images began shifting about on Akashini's side of the field, and the worst thing imaginable happened in Haseo's opinion. Some familiar and unfamiliar monsters arrived.

The outline of a man known as Afterimage was one of the first, finding that its death wasn't too long (0/0). Following it was the cell like orb of water that was Suigetsu, surprisingly intimidating for a sphere (0/0). Perhaps worse of all the was swirl of lights that signaled Mangekyo's arrival. When the lights disappeared, Mangekyo stood between the two Duelists, its form that of mostly Darkside and Twilight together, with a muscular dark grey body with diamond shaped shoulders, Darkside's wings, the heart shaped hole in its abdomen like Darkside with Twilight's Blank symbol on its face, Twilight's four scarf like tentacles, along with Dancer's feet and braid, all even more intimidating by the fact it was even larger than Darkside or Twilight (?/? = 7600/7600).

In addition to the three familiar illusions, there were two new ones. One of the new entities was a constantly flashing, changing forms with each flash. In one instant, it was an empty vase that looked like an upside down green heart, the other was a group of rather lively looking flowers. The combination of the two gave the impression that it was actually one image of flowers in a vase to Haseo, but he could tell better by a small lag in the flashes, which currently made the vase more prevalent (0/0). The other was something Haseo could hardly tell was there. It was a canvas that was painted so that as Haseo looked at it, it was lost in the surrounding of The World That Never Was, with the only give away was that the canvas was releasing a dark aura for some reason (0/0 + 500/500).

Haseo recognized the dark aura as the very one that powered up his Blank monsters, and saw it spread to the other monsters on Akashini's field (0/0 + 500/500) (0/0 + 500/500) (7600/7600 + 500/500) (0/0 + 500/500). "What is this? How did these actors appear!"

Tapping his finger to his chin, Akashini mumbled "How do I explain this to a child like you?". Then, with a snap of his fingers, Akashini grinned, explaining "Because in your words, when you changed the setting of this play, you allowed my actors back in the act, including Thaumatrope and Trompe-l'oeil"

Haseo's mind instantly processed the words and translated it to "When I got rid of your Hall of Illusion, you got your Living Illusion monsters in the graveyard back". While Akashini applauded Haseo on his deduction, the white haired teen began questioning things.

_"How can I go up against those monsters? That Suigetsu appears to destroy any attacking monster... wait, I can get around that. I have The World That Never was now. The issue is now is those two new actors. I've deduced that his Mangekyo is a wall of my own attack and his Suigetsu is a black hole shield. That Afterimage seems to have some sort of temporary revival effect for his other Living illusions, which makes it even harder to attack. With Thaumatrope and Trompet... Trompelel... the canvas, I don't know what he has in store for me... But with my strategy, I can destroy him regardless"_

"Now, you may have some more actors, but they're all minor characters compared to my protagonists! Dancer, attack his Afterimage!" the boy commanded, ready for what was about to happen.

As he had expected, Suigetsu's moon flashed, changing its location with that of Afterimage. Dancer was instantly sucked up into Suigetsu's watery body, starting to suffocate the Blank monster. The scene made Akashini chuckle, as he watched the Blank struggling to breath, but finding no escape from the deadly orb. Despite Akashini's mocking tone, Haseo actually grinned to this situation.

"I knew this would happen. Now, I activate my field spell's effect!". Akashini paused to watch Haseo take a card from his deck, flashing it at Akashini to show it was some Shadow monster. Then, he added the card to his graveyard, and the dark aura that powered Dancer up flared, causing Suigetsu to splatter apart. As Dancer began to dance around the field, kicking and shredding the remaining orbs of water into smaller portions, Haseo began to explain what happened.

"The World That Never Was has a second effect. Whenever a Blank monster is about to be destroyed by battle or card effect, I can discard a Shadow monster from my deck to negate the attack or effect. So it's quite obvious that your Suigetsu's destructive abilities are null when I use this. Furthermore, since the attack was redirected to your monster, I still get to deal damage to you through Dancer's attack". Just as Haseo had said, when Dancer's braid stabbed through the last of the water, causing it to evaporate, Dancer took the time to whip them around and strike Akashini (Akashini's LP: 5400).

However, as Haseo had suspected from Afterimage's ability, a new Suigetsu appeared on the field, also gaining strength from Trompe-l'oeil (0/0 + 500/500). This didn't discourage Haseo, as he continued to give a speech. "Now, I know that your Suigetsu was at least destroyed once, so now Dancer's ability kicks in, forcing you to discard a card. There is only one in your hand, but that will do!". Dancer spun, whipping its braid around, which slammed into Akashini's hand, forcing him to drop his only card into the graveyard.

"Such a shame. Oh well. I will admit, you caught me off guard there. However, your pathetic little move won't work again" Akashini goaded.

While not fully angered, Haseo took the bait. "I'll make a much larger move! Even if you put that second Suigetsu in defense, I'll be able to destroy your monster and attack with Darkside afterwards! Take the lead Twilight!". Under the command of its 'director', Twilight lashed out at Suigetsu with its scarf tentacles. Haseo immediately discarded a Shadow monster from his deck so he didn't have to watch Twilight struggle with Suigetsu at all.

Yet, as soon as the dark aura that made Twilight resistant to Suigetsu's destruction effect appeared around the gargantuan Blank, another aura emerged around Suigetsu. While Haseo was focused on this surprising development, he failed to notice Trompe-l'oeil was also exhibiting this aura while Akashini was also discarding a card from his deck. Twilight's tentacles collided with Suigetsu's form, and the aura around the two of them caused both of them to stumble (or in Suigetsu's case, float) apart.

"Oh, what a shame. It seems your move was invalid. I can only ponder why" the Illusionary Tactician provoked.

With Suigetsu still on the field, Haseo knew he couldn't make another move. Darkside would just be slaughtered by the now invincible Living Illusion. With nothing more, he bowed his head and said "Your line". The line caused Suigetsu to disperse like before.

"Very well then" Akashini replied with his ever persistent grin. As he drew, Thaumatrope, which now seemed to be lagging in a way that made the flowers appear more than the vase, began to glow, causing all the Living Illusions on his side of the field to sprout flowers temporarily. The flowers burst into petals that swarmed around Akashini before disappearing (Akashini's LP: 6200).

"Hmm. You know, I really don't like how every turn I seem to get only one card, and it's never really of any use to me. Sure, I got a few lucky ones, but it's so dull. Ah, but why complain? I'll change all my monsters, except Mangekyo, to defense position and it's your move child"

Angered by Akashini's attitude and constant referencing of Haseo as 'child', Hase drew his next card angrily. Looking at it, a new plan was calculated in Haseo's mind, although he didn't take notice to Thaumatrope's lag changing so that the vase appeared more once again. "I summon Blank: Assassin". Appearing out of the shadows of its counterparts was another Blank. This one had a vaguely humanoid shape, looking like a grey and purple bodysuit with segmented arms, each having four large spikes on them. Out of its mouth was what looked like a long, grey tongue that was tipped purple, and a white Blank symbol on it (1800/500 + 500/500).

Adjusting to the new enemy, Mangekyo's arms each grew four large spikes and a tongue like the one Assassin had formed from its face (8100/8100 = 10400/9100).

Despite Mangekyo's increase in strength, Haseo continued on with his plan. "I'll have my Darkside use its effect and destroy your Afterimage". Haseo wasn't quite enthusiastic about the move because he was looking for something this time. It was an experimental move, nothing more, but he needed it. And just as he expected, a dark aura appeared around Afterimage, right as Akashini discarded a card from his deck. The aura not only halted Darkside's foot as it was about to crush it, but forced it back, nearly knocking over the giant.

Nodding, Haseo continued his move, ordering "Darkside will now attack your Afterimage". Despite having just gotten knocked back, the giant Shadow charged forward, bringing down its fist to attack Afterimage. Haseo paid more attention this time, looking around the field. This time, he caught Trompe-l'oeil emitting the dark aura while Akashini and Afterimage repeated their last actions.

A small smirk gracing his lips, Haseo whispered "Gotcha"

While not hearing what Haseo said, Akashini was interested in the boy's strategy. It was quite obvious Afterimage wasn't going to die anytime soon. Still, Haseo pointed to Dancer and commanded "Attack his Afterimage". While discarding a card to protect Afterimage, as he had been doing for a few moves now, Akashini noticed the grin growing on Haseo's face, and instantly knew what he was doing.

"I see you've caught onto me child" the Spellcaster Champion chuckled, just as Dancer's kick rebounded off of the dark aura.

"Not fully, but I know that somehow you're copying the effect of The World That Never Was. It doesn't matter though. If you keep defending, I'll just wear down your deck. I've already worn out four of your cards. The fact you used all those drawing cards earlier is only going to make it easier" Haseo replied, nodding to his Assassin so that it would charge forward, ready to slice Afterimage to ribbons.

Akashini merely shook his head as he defended with another discard. "How are you sure this isn't part of my strategy? I could be setting you up for a trap right now"

Not needing a command, Twilight took initiative and lashed out at Afterimage, which was a futile move, but necessary for Haseo. "Because, I know you're a huge liar. There's no way your strategy is so complicated that you're defending with your Living Illusions just to put the rest of your deck in the graveyard. It makes no sense". With the final monster having attacked, and once more being blocked, Haseo gave a smile, motioning for Akashini to draw.

As Akashini drew, the red haired man noticed his deck was starting to get rather thin. His first hand and draw costed him six cards alone. Pot of Greed, Graceful Charity, Spellbook Inside the Pot, and Treasure of the Buried Spells costed him another ten. Then the use of Trompe-l'oeil's effect to save his Living Illusions had used up six more cards. Add in some of the regular draws and it wasn't leaving him with much. Still, Akashini wasn't worried. In fact, looking at the latest draw, which would be another card less he had in the deck, he just grinned, pleased with its appearance.

"Well, I wasn't expecting this. I guess it's time we end this farce" the man announced, surprising Haseo by the sudden declaration. "First, I'll use Monster Reborn, reviving my Suigetsu". That move alone irritated Haseo, his blood almost boiling when he saw the annoying ball of water, presenting perhaps the greatest obstacle the boy could imagine. However, he was totally unprepared for what Akashini brought forth next.

"Now, since I have my field filled with Living Illusions, and have at least five Living Illusions in my graveyard, I can activate this spell card". As Akashini lay the card down on his Duel Disk, a deep gust rushed over the field, nearly knocking Haseo over. When he regained footing, the Living Illusions were gone. "Reality Break"

Suddenly, the area in front of Akashini cracked, even though there was nothing there. It was as if space itself had broken. The cracks began to grow longer, branching out as they worsened. "Reality Break" Akashini said once more, watching with glee as the cracks spread further and further, concerning Haseo and his monsters, "Is a card that can only be activated once I remove five Living Illusions on my side of the field and five in my graveyard"

"When this is done, I am allowed to take a Broken Reality monster from my Extra Deck and special summon it. It's really a special form of Polymerization, as it fuses my Living Illusions together. The mixture of mind snapping creatures forces reality itself to snap, creating an entity that is superior to any other". The cracks suddenly caused the space around them to shatter, leaving a gaping, jagged hole in place.

"There are actually a few different Broken Realities. I have to select one that has a specific connection to one of the Living Illusions that were on my field. I think that the one that was connected to Mangekyo is the best in this situation". Rising out of the jagged hole was something very familiar to Haseo, but more menacing than before. It was like Mangekyo, being an amalgamation of his own monsters. It looked just like Mangekyo had before, with Darkside and Twilight's giant body. The scarf tentacle, wings, spikes on the arms, bladed feet, braid like extension from the head, and elongated tongue. However, this monster was worse. It was much larger, and released waves of intimidation that even caused the dark, emotionless monsters known as Shadows and Blanks to back away in fear (?/? = 9900/8600).

"Meet a being that has the might of gods, Broken Reality - Kamui" Akashini introduced the deadly titan of a monster. "As you can see, Kamui has the same effect as my Mangekyo had. However, he also has another one. His attack cannot be negated by any of your cards"

"What! That's bro-"

"Broken? That's the point" Akashini countered. "However, you have one chance here" the man then offered, giving Haseo some hope. "I'm going to attack your Dancer. That alone is going to end this Duel if it lands. However, if you can tell me what Mangekyo's effect is, then you not only negate the attack, but you destroy my Kamui. If you get it, you win. It doesn't even have to be word for word"

As Kamui stepped forward, ready to assault Dancer, Akashini asked the question as though it was mandatory. "What is Mangekyo's effect?"

Perhaps the most important question Haseo had ever been asked already had an answer. He had observed Mangekyo and knew just what it could do. "Mangekyo's effect is that its attack and defense is equal to the combined attack and defense of all my monsters, and that it cannot attack". Kamui stopped its motion, only a few feet away from Dancer. The action made Akashini lower his head, his narrowed eyes hidden by the shadows of his hair.

"Well... I see you did it child. You really did it"

Haseo's face lit up in a smile. He had this one! He was going to win! He-

"You really screwed up"

Haseo's face contorted in confusion. Then, in a swift motion, Kamui slammed its foot down on Dancer, crushing the Blank. That wasn't what dealt damage to Haseo's Life Points though. Kamui continued, pointing all its tentacles at Haseo, then shot them forward. Excruciating pain racked Haseo as the tentacles seemingly tore through his body (Haseo's LP: 0).

Striding over to Haseo, Akashini stood over the boy. The tentacles had just been the very thing Akashini's deck was based around. An illusion. Still, Akashini's hand in it made the boy feel it a lot harder than one usually would. Haseo was already unconscious, but Akashini felt it necessary to nudge him with his foot. His eyes opened just slightly, revealing a piercing, intimidating yellow that would strike at the nerves. "What a shame. You really are an actor. You play the hero, but you can't be one. You have nothing of value to me or the world. You should just disappear"

His own comment seemed to surprise him. As he narrowed his eyes to return to the slit like style he kept them in before, Kogitsune looked around, observing the deck of the ship now that the continuous barrage of Field Spell holograms were gone. Finding what he was looking for, Akashini grabbed Haseo by the leg and began dragging him to his chosen location.

Lifeboats. There were a few off to the side of the deck, and very easy access. Akashini lifted Haseo up, quickly putting him in the lifeboat closest to the rail. He began lowering the lifeboat into the water, watching intently to make sure Haseo was in it perfectly. Once he was in the water, Akashini just leaned against the rail, looking down on Haseo as he drifted away. "Adieu young child. Maybe you'll find a nice shark out there that will love you. Just as a shark is loving your friend Celena right now". With his words said, Akashini turned around, walking off to find a room to sleep in for the night. All the while, Haseo continued to drift out to sea, his future looking dark.

* * *

**Original Cards List**

Blank: Dusk / Dark / Level 4 / 1500 ATK / 1500 DEF / Fiend / Effect: When this card is summoned you may add one 'Shadow' or 'Blank' monster from your graveyard to your hand.

_A thin, grey creature with a cylindrical, flat head that has the Blank symbol on the flat top. Its mouth is actually an opening with a zipper looking like teeth, open to reveal a real mouth with sharp teeth inside. Its thin fingers seem to be bound by two black bands._

Blank: Gambler / Dark / Level 4 / ? ATK / ? DEF / Fiend / Effect: When this monster is summoned flip one coin and roll one die. If the coin lands on heads your opponent must choose to discard their hand, destroy all monsters on their side of the field, or destroy all of their spell and trap cards. If it lands on tails you must choose to do one of the options to yourself. This card's original ATK and DEF become 400 times the result of the dice.

_This Blank appears to be an animated set of clothing without an actual body. The upper body is a pink jacket with a hood like protrusion shaped like the top of the Blank symbol. The lower half is a faded pink gown that got wider the farther down it went, decorated with a few of the Blank logos, before becoming two separate legs that end in long, flat black feet. The two halves aren't connected and in its nonexistent hands it juggles a pair of dice in the right and some cards with Blanks symbols in the left._

Blank: Twilight / Dark / Level 7 / 2500 ATK / 2500 DEF / Fiend / Effect: This card can only be summoned by tributing two 'Shadow' or 'Blank' monsters on your side of the field. As long as this card is on the field, your opponent cannot attack any other 'Blank' monster on your side of the field. If 'Shadow: Darkside' is on your side of the field and uses its effect, you do not have to discard a card. If this card is destroyed, destroy 'Shadow: Darkside'.

_A gargantuan, humanoid being that matchs Darkside in size. The being is clad in a white bodysuit, only apparent from the zipper on its front. It has short, thick legs with spikes on its hips and sharp, flat feet and heels. Its shoulder are shaped like large, diamond shaped spikes. It has the Blank symbol of its face and has four long, dark blue tentacles that looked like scarves wrapped around its neck, each ending in spikes_

Blank: Dancer / Dark / Level 4 / 1600 ATK / 1600 DEF / Fiend / Effect: As long as this card remains face up on the field, your opponent cannot select any 'Shadow' or 'Blank' as an attack target besides this card. When this card destroys a monster in battle, your opponent must discard one card.

_A humanoid Blank brighter, and noticeably more feminine than some of the other Blanks. It is white had pink, bell-bottom pants with a white Blank symbol on the side, dark heeled boots that are noticeably sharp and pointed up at the end, making them seem somewhat like hooks, dark bracelets with a spike on each, armor across the front of its body that is thin and shaped like the top of the Blank symbol, and a pink beanie like cap that covers its eyes that has a long pink braid that ends in a spike coming from it._

Blank: Assassin / Dark / Level 4 / 1800 ATK / 500 DEF / Fiend / Effect: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, destroy the monster that battled it and inflict 500 damage to your opponent.

_A Blank that has a vaguely humanoid shape, looking like a grey and purple bodysuit with segmented arms, each having four large spikes on them. Out of its mouth is what looks like a long, grey tongue that is tipped purple, and a white Blank symbol on it._

Living Illusion - Mangekyo / Light / Level 1 / ? ATK / ? DEF / Spellcaster / Effect: Your opponent may not look at this card's Level, Type, Attribute, or effect. This card's original ATK and DEF become the respective combined total ATK and DEF of all monsters on your opponent's side of the field. When this card is in battle, this card's original ATK and DEF becomes 0.

_A large wall of mirrors that reflects numerous figures in its various mirrors, the image of a being composed of a mixture of the figures reflected in its mirrors above it._

Living Illusion - Suigetsu / Water / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Spellcaster / Effect: Your opponent may not look at this card's Level, Type, Attribute, or effect. Whenever this card is attacked, destroying the attacking monster without applying damage calculations. Whenever your opponent attacks with a monster, redirect the attack to this card.

_A large orb of water resemblinga giant cell, with a miniature moon inside it looking like a nucleus._

Living Illusion - Afterimage / Wind / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Spellcaster / Effect: Your opponent may not look at this card's Level, Type, Attribute, or effect. Whenever a non-token monster card is removed from your side of the field, you may special summon an 'Afterimage Token'. An 'Afterimage Token' is treated as the monster that was removed from your side of the field and has the same Level, Type, Attribute, ATK, DEF, and effect of that monster. At the end of the turn an 'Afterimage Token' is summoned, destroy it.

_The vague outline of a man with blurred colors within the outline._

Living Illusion - Thaumatrope / Level 1 / Earth / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Spellcaster / Effect: Your opponent may not look at this card's Level, Type, Attribute, or effect. During your turn, this card is also treated as a Plant-type monster and once per turn, you may increase your Life Points equal to the number of 'Living Illusion' monsters on your side of the field times 200. During your opponent's turn, this card is also treated as a Rock-type monster and cannot be destroyed by battle.

_A spinning disk that has the image of flowers one one side and a green vase that looks like an upside down heart on the other._

Living Illusion - Trompe-l'oeil / Level 1 / Earth / 0 ATK / 0 DEF / Spellcaster / Effect: Your opponent may not look at this card's Level, Type, Attribute, or effect. If there is a Field Spell face up on the field, you may use that Field Spell's effect as this card's own, with any specifications on Type, Attribute, and name replaced with 'Living Illusion'.

_A canvas in a field of flowers, painted with a field of flowers matching the one the canvas was in, along with the outline of a man whose body was designed so that he looked like part of the field of flowers, reaching out._

Broken Reality - Kamui / Level 10 / Light / ? ATK / ? DEF / Fusion / Spellcaster / Effect: 'Living Illusion - Mangekyo' + 1 or more 'Living Illusion' monsters. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of 'Reality Break'. This card's ATK and DEF is equal to the total combined ATK and DEF of all your opponent's monsters. This card's attack cannot be negated except by its own effect. When this card attacks, your opponent can negate the attack and destroy this card by stating the effect of 'Living Illusion - Mangekyo'.

_A warped image of a magician and dragon swirling together, the meeting point already showing signs of a monster being formed._

End of the World / Field Spell: All Shadow monsters gain 500 attack and defense points. Once per turn, you may discard one Blank monster from your hand to the graveyard to summon one Shadow monster from your deck.

_A void of swirling darkness with a single large, ornately decorated silver door in it._

"Got it Memorized?" / Spell: Your opponent must call out the bottom card of your graveyard. If they call it wrong, they loose 1000 life points and must pick one of their monsters to be destroyed.

_A black trench coat wearing being whose face remains hidden in the shadows of his hood, tapping the side of his head with his index finger while two chakram spin in the air, flames flying off them._

Hall of Illusion / Field Spell: Once per turn, you may discard any number of cards from your hand. Special summon 'Illusion Tokens' (Spellcaster / Light / Level 1 / 0 ATK / 0 DEF) equal to the number of cards discarded to either side of the field. 'Illusion Tokens' cannot attack, change battle positions except by card effect, or be tributed for Tribute summons. Card effects that increase or decrease Life Points and attacks that target a Duelist is switched to the other Duelist. When this card is removed from the field, you may summon as many 'Living Illusion' monsters from your graveyard as possible.

_A giant hall composed of mirror panels with water pouring from the cracks between the panels, causing whatever seen to appear very distorted._

The World That Never Was / Field Spell: As long as this card is face up on the field, 'Blank' monsters gain 500 ATK and DEF. When a 'Blank' monster would be destroyed by battle or card effect, you may discard a 'Shadow' monster from your deck to negate the attack or effect.

_A dark city in what seems like eternal night, with one particular building standing out. A large skyscraper that towers into the sky with a large screen on the front flashing different images._

Reality Break / Spell: This card can only be activated when there are five 'Living Illusion' monsters on your side of the field and at least five 'Living Illusion' monsters in your graveyard. Remove from play all 'Living Illusion' monsters on your field and in your graveyard. Special summon a 'Broken Reality' monster from your Extra Deck that lists one of the 'Living Illusion' monsters that were on the field. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon).

_A web of cracks in the air that seems to be drawing in water from the ocean, clouds from the sky, and earth from a mountain._

Hallucinogen Mist / Continuous Trap: If you have no monsters on your side of the field, you may special summon a 'Living Illusion' monster from your hand or deck.

_A purple mist surrounding a man who looks a lot like Yami Bakura, the images of odd creatures appearing around him._

Perceived Trap Hole / Trap: Activate only when your opponent summons a monster with 1000 or more ATK. Negate that monster's effect if it has one and that monster cannot attack or change battle positions while it's on the field except by card effect.

_A grey ogre holding its head and screaming at a hole in the ground it appears to be standing over while people around it look at it in confusion._

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there we go. I am sorry it took a while, but I got it out now. I know the ending was a little sloppy, my apologies. I guess I got a little eager. Anyways, I hope you find some enjoyment from the Duel considering all of the original cards. I know the effects of the Living Illusions are confusing and stuff, and I'll explain things to anyone who wants to know about it. Also, I realize that I may not have been clear when I posted the voting thing last time. I was looking for a specific pair to Duel. Like, Ulysses vs. Hornet or Supay vs. Apollo. The votes for the pairs still give points to each individual, but I like to hear what the pair would be. Alright, that will be all here then. Voting is still open for a bit though.

* * *

**Ulysses:** Oh snap! Did you see what happened to that kid!

**Yuu:** No! Not Haseo! Damn you Akashini!

**Apollo:** The boy will be fine. We have our own issues to worry about.

**Ulysses: **That's right! It's go time! I can't wait to Duel!

**Hornet:** Actually, it looks like you won't be Dueling. No votes for you it seems.

**Ulysses: **What!

**The Trinity Festival is ready to begin! The selected Duelists display their strength! Chapter 52: Decks Collide, True Power Awakens!**

**Spino:** Hm. At least I have a vote.

**Ulysses: **Not helping!


End file.
